The Last Moon Demon
by Amaterasu1969
Summary: A woman from Sesshoumaru's past emerges and gets entangled in their battle against Naraku. Who is she? Why was she alive? Sesshoumaru thought he had killed her so long ago...
1. In the village of the 'miko'

**Hehehe...another story!! I know with one unfinished story it's gonna be hard to update...but don't worry!! reviews stimulate me!!**

**

* * *

**

"Sango! It's headed your way!" a black haired monk shouted to a young black haired girl holding a giant boomerang. The girl named Sango stood prepared and with great skill she threw her boomerang right at a giant centipede that suddenly popped right out of the ground. The boomerang tore right through the demon's body, instantly killing it. 

"You were awesome, Sango." the dark haired monk said, approaching his female companion. "Thanks, Miroku." Sango said with a smile. "It's not over yet!" a silver haired boy with dog ears shouted. He drew a a sword from the sheath at his side, the enlarged and took the shape of a fang. A few moments later, a slight rumbling was heard and sure enough, a second centipede burst from the ground.

"I think it's the first one's mate!" a dark haired, brown eyed girl shouted. "Inuyasha!" the girl continued, addressing the dog eared boy. "There's a Shikon shard on it's head!"

The boy called Inuyasha smirked and gripped the sword even tighter. "Kaze no Kizu!" he shouted hurling a mass of energy from the sword to the centipede, causing it's body parts to scatter instantly killing it. The dark haired girl named Kagome scanned the area looking for a purple glimmer that, thanks to her sixth sense, only she could see. Finding it near her she picked a purple shard and happily placed it in a tiny bottle filled with five other similar shards.

"Wow!! We've certainly collected a lot now!" a young Kitsune named Shippou said as he bounded unto Kagome's shoulder to view the contents of the bottle more clearly. "Yeah but Naraku has most of them." Inuyasha said, approaching Kagome. "Uh, guys." Miroku said, approaching them along with Sango. "I think the entire village wants to congratulate us."

Everyone turned around and sure enough, almost half of the nearby village was cheering over the group's triumph. From among the people a girl approached the group. "The village wants to reward you by inviting you to spend the night in the chief's house." she said with a smile.

"We gladly accept." Miroku said and, turning to his companions he continued. "C'mon guys!"

* * *

"Thank you so much for ridding us of those pesky centipedes." the chief of the village, a man named Arata said after the group had been supplied with food and drink in his mansion. 

"It was no problem." Kagome said modestly, placing down her empty cup of tea. "We were only passing by."

"To tell you the truth," Arata began. "Those two only popped up this afternoon when our miko, Miko Mizuki, left the village along with the children this afternoon."

"Left the village?" Kagome asked. Arata nodded his head. "Don't worry she always leaves the village every afternoon with the children, in fact, my daughter is with her even as we speak."

"No I'm not." an innocent voice. Everybody turned to the speaker, who was a little of around seven, standing in the doorway. "Aya!" Arata said. "Back so soon? Where is Mizuki-sama?"

"Mizuki-sama is in the fields, Father." the child, giving her father a good smile.

The father turned away from his daughter and gave his attention back to his guests. "I'm sorry for the intrusion."

"No problem." Miroku said, sipping his tea. "It is getting rather late." Sango said, seeing the dark sky through the open doors. The village chief summoned three young women into the room. "Show our guests to their rooms."

"Hai, Arata-sama." they said.

"Just a moment." Miroku said, standing up and walking over to the three women. _Oh boy._ Inuyasha thought quietly.  
"Would one of you please bear my children?" the lecherous monk said, taking the nearest one's hands. "YOU!" shouted Sango smacking Miroku on the head. The monk was rammed face first into the floor with a large bump on his head.

"Geeezzz." Shippou said.

* * *

That night Kagome couldn't sleep. She sat up and looked at Inuyasha, who was peacefully dozing off. Sango was sleeping quietly next to Kagome while Miroku slept in another room right next to theirs. 

Kagome yawned and quietly stood to avoid waking her companions. _What's wrong with me today?_ She thought as she quietly left the room.

The moon was full and round not to mention beautiful. _Maybe a little walk will make me drowsy._ She thought as she exited the mansion and began walking around the village. _I never realized how peaceful this town was_. She thought as she walked past the rice field. She stopped and saw a young lady at the edge of the field, obviously picking herbs. _What is she doing so late at night?_ Kagome thought. No one was around and it was very dangerous at night, but Kagome had brought her bow and quiver along just in case she met anything 'nasty' during her midnight walk.

She quietly looked at the woman, whose back was turned to her. Even though she was squatting, Kagome could plainly see the garb she wore, which consisted of a white haori and dark blue hakamas.

_Is she a miko?_ Kagome thought as she watched the woman stand up. Standing up Kagome could see her clearly and she couldn't help but staring. Like Kagome she had a bow and quiver slung on her left shoulder, but it was her appearance that got Kagome staring. She was beautiful, her thick shiny waist length black hair hung freely down her back, and she was slender and held an air of grace.

The miko suddenly turned in her direction and Kagome felt her blood freeze. _This woman is giving off youki! But how is that even possible? Is she a demon? _Kagome thought, holding her bow tightly.

"Who is there?" she called out in a gentle voice. Kagome didn't know what to do. Should she face the demoness in miko's clothing or run? "Is anyone there?" the girl called out again. Gathering her wits Kagome bravely replied, "Just passing by." Really, she was in no mood to confront a demon who gave off powerful youki.

She watched as the girl approached and stood before her. "Oh! You are Arata-sama's guest!" the girl said with a silent smile. "My name is Kagome." Kagome said quietly, hoping that this demon would spare her. Kagome suddenly realized that something was wrong with this girl or demoness. Her youki was clean unlike the youki of other demons.

"Kagome...my name is Mizuki." the girl said, holding her herbs in her arms.

"Um it's rather dark to be picking herbs, don't you think?" Kagome asked, gripping her bow even tighter. Mizuki only smiled and for the first time Kagome could clearly see her lovely blue eyes. "The moon was just full and giving off a lot of light, I just felt like picking more medicinal herbs." she said as she walked off. "Good night, Kagome-chan." she called over her shoulder.

Kagome immediately went back to the mansion, making a mental note to tell Inuyasha and the others of her weird experience in the morning.

* * *

"What?" Miroku asked later the next day when Kagome told everyone about the miko over their breakfast the next day, which was provided by Arata. 

"A demoness dressing up as a miko is something we can't ignore." Sango said quietly, stroking her feline friend.

"Bah!" Inuyasha said. "If we decided to get involved we'll just be wasting our time."

"But Inuyasha," Kagome began, trying to make the hanyou see the light. "Arata-sama said she always takes the children out with her...what if something happens that we know nothing of?"

The hanyou gave her a long look. Over past few weeks Inuyasha had developed a soft spot for children.

"Fine." he said. Kagome beamed at him. Just then Arata entered the room accompanied by his little daughter. "I hope you enjoyed the village's hospitality." he began, without knowing that the group was just about to postpone their leaving.

"Arata-sama," Miroku began quietly. "I was wondering if you could tell us about the miko, who, as you say, takes the children with her into the forest every afternoon."

Arata looked thoughtful and he began to scratch his chin. Kagome noted, however, that the man's daughter, Aya, seemed to be fidgeting quietly. "To tell you the truth," he began quietly. "there is little that we know about her. She was brought to this village two years ago by an old miko named Kaede."

Inuyasha's eyes widened as the man finished the sentence. "Did you say 'Kaede'?" Sango asked. Arata seemed slightly shocked that these travelers would be so worked up just by mentioning one little name.

"Y-yes that was indeed the miko's name." the man replied. Aya stood and suddenly ran out. "What did she look like, Arata-sama?" Kagome asked in a soothing voice.

"Well, she had grey hair and wore an eye patch."

Inuyasha suddenly stood up. "That's Kaede-baba alright." he said.

Miroku bowed his head and Kagome and Sango followed. "Thank you for your hospitality." Sango said. "We will take our leave then."

* * *

The group stopped walking and stood a stone's throw away from the village. "Okay," Kagome began. "why would Kaede-obachan bring and leave a demoness in miko's clothing in this village?" 

"Beats me, but we'd better ask her ourselves." Inuyasha said. The others nodded their heads in agreement. "But," Miroku began quietly. "maybe one of us should stay here for the time being and wait till we return."

"For what purpose, houshi-sama?" Sango asked.

"To keep an eye on Mizuki." Mirok said simply.

"Then who should we leave behind?" Kagome asked, voicing out everyone's thoughts. Everyone was silent then, surprisingly, Inuyasha spoke up. "I think we should leave Shippou behind."

Shippou, who was resting on Kagome's shoulder, looked scandalized. "WHAT!?" the young kitsune shouted, shaking a tiny paw at the inu hanyou's face.

"I think Inuyasha's right." Kagome said. What little color there was in Shippou's face, left it. "Kagome not you too." Shippou said in a squeaky voice. "Don't you see?" Kagome said, gently taking Shippou in her arms.  
"That Mizuki is fond of children, so she won't mind if you snoop around a bit."

Both Sango and Miroku shook their heads in agreement. "Please, Shippo-chan." Kagome pleaded. "We'll come back for you as soon as we get answers from Kaede-obachan."

Shippou slowly nodded as Kagome set him on the ground. "We'll be back soon." Kagome assured as they began to walk away. Kagome kept her gaze at a worried Shippou and felt sad. "Don't worry," Inuyasha said, placing a hand on the worried miko's shoulder. "he'll be fine."

Kagome smiled and nodded to show that she no longer worried.

* * *

Shippou stared as everyone started leaving and decided to return to the village. Once inside he began to hunt for the woman named Mizuki. Although he didn't know what she looked like, he knew that she was a demoness in the guise of a miko and he knew what a miko wore, that would be a haori and hakamas right? 

He bounded over to the creek seprerating three rice fields from the rest of the village and sat down on the bank next to the water. _I wonder how long their gonna take._ Shippou thought. A sudden commotion suddenly caught his attention. A beautiful woman, who was wearing miko's clothing, was leading a small group of children into the forest opposite the creek.

_It's her!_ he thought. He immediately stood up and hopped across three rocks in the creek to reach the other side. He kept behind the last child in the bunch and watched for any signs of impending danger. Finding none he relaxed and followed them into the forest.

"Hey I've never seen you before!" a little girl said. Seeing the young kitsune, she skipped over to him._ Great, I'm caught!_ Shippou thought. He could see it now. The little girl would tell Mizuki, Mizuki would lift him by the scruff of his neck and kill him.

"I'm glad you're here!" the little girl said, smiling happily. Shippou's mouth formed an 'O' when he realized he was safe.

"What's your name?" the little girl asked.

"Shippou."

"Hi Shippou! My name is Aiko."

* * *

"Where are ya, Kaede-baba!?" Inuyasha called out, when they had arrived at Kaede's village an hour later.  
"What's all the shouting about, Inuyasha?" the old miko asked, coming out of her hut. "Inuyasha...osuwari." Kagome said, sending Inuyasha crashing to the ground. 

"Sorry about that, Kaede-sama." Miroku said politely.

"Apology accepted...and now why are you here?" she asked. "We're here," Kagome began. "because we want to ask you something about a demoness named Mizuki."

Kaede's facial expression remained blank, then she sighed. "You had best come inside." she said, entering the hut once again, with Inuyasha and company following close behind.

Once inside, everyone settled themselves around the remains of a fire.

"So why do you know this Mizuki person?" Kagome asked.

Kaede bowed her head and with a sorrowful look towards a puzzled Inuyasha said: "I know her because she was involved in the incident between Kikyou-neesama and Inuyasha."

"What!?" Inuyasha roared.


	2. Tales from the past

**Hmmm...the second chapter. Hope you enjoy!!**

**

* * *

**

Everyone gave Kaede a hard piercing look. 

"Kaede-obachan, did you just say that Mizuki was involved with what happened between Inuyasha and Kikyou fifty years ago?" Kagome asked, giving the elder miko a hard lingering look.

Before Kaede could even reply, Inuyasha let loose what was on his mind.

"How was this damn woman involved in everything, baba, tell me everything!!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said in a warning voice. Inuyasha, who had stood up when he let out his words, sat down quietly.

"I understand how you feel." Kaede said in a quiet tone. "That is why I intend to tell you the tale of Lady Mizuki."

* * *

_A younger Kaede ran through the thick bamboo forest, a snake demon, intent on making her his prey, pursued her from behind._

_"Leave me be!" Kaede cried, as she slapped a few leaves from her eyes._

_"Come here little girl ssss.." the pursuer called out. "Young children are the most tender onessss.."_

_Kaede suddenly felt it's scaly tail whip round her ankle causing her to stumble. "Come here little girl sss..." the snake said. Kaede suddenly felt it's forked tongue lick the side of her cheek._

_"Kikyou-neesama!!!" she shouted. Suddenly, as if it were an answer to her screams, an arrow wrapped in fire soared through the air and hit the demon right in the heart. The fire spread throughout it's entire body instantly killing it._

_"Kikyou-neesama?" Kaede asked, looking up. Her eyes widened when she saw the most beautiful woman she had ever seen in her life...that is if she really **was** a human. Her hair was such a shade of white that it looked like a very light blue color, it reached down to her knees and was held up in a ponytail, her white kimono had wide sleeves and only reached two inches above her knee and was bound together by a black sash knotted into a ribbon behine her back, she also wore black knee high boots and she also had grayish blue eyes. A bow was in her hand while a quiver of arrows was slung on her shoulder._

_**That isn't Kikyou-neesama!** Kaede thought as the woman approached her. She sat up as the mysterious woman knelt in front of her so that they were eye to eye. "What is your name?" she asked Kaede, who silently trembled._

_"K-kaede."_

_"Why do you stutter?"_

_Kaede looked down not meeting the woman's gaze. Kaede also noted something about her, something she couldn't quite put her finger on._

_"Kaede!" a voice called out. The woman looked behind her, narrowing her eyes and without warning she stood up and fled._

_"Kikyou-neesama!" Kaede shouted. A moment later, Kikyou appeared looking relieved to find her sister alive and well. "What has happened to you?" she asked, kneeling in front of Kaede. "Hm? What is this?" Kikyou asked as she lifted a necklace from the ground. Kaede's eyes widened at the ornament. The pendant consisted of a six point star resting on the points of a crescent moon. The six point star seemed to be made out of a yellow colored diamond, while the crescent was made out of a light blue stone._

_"Where did you find this, Kaede?" Kikyou asked. Kaede only continued to look at the beautiful jewel in her sister's hands. _

_"Kaede."_

_Kaede was snapped out of her trance when Kikyou shook her...hard. "What is the matter with you today? Well never mind, come it is nearly dark." Kikyou said, standing up. She offered Kaede a hand, by which the little girl pulled herself up._

_As they left the forest, Kaede heard could feel a pair of eyes staring after her and Kikyou. She looked back, but found nothing. However, she had a pretty good idea who was staring at them though. _

_That night after dinner, Kikyou told Keade to sleep on. "Kikyou-neesama, aren't you sleepy?" the younger inquired, sitting up.  
Kikyou shook her head with a sigh. "No, get some sleep Kaede." the miko said. She was standing at the doorpost, just behind the mat, as if she were watching out for something._

_Kaede obeyed her sister's words and she sank against the covers. She really couldn't sleep, she half opened her eyes to see her sister's back now turned to her. She noted that Kikyou was looking, for the first time in her life, anxious and a little frightened.  
_

_"Hmph." she heard Kikyou say, before the miko took her bow and quiver, which was leaning nearby, and left the hut and went out into the rain. _Where are you going, neesama?_ Kaede thought as she got out of bed._

_She stared out the door and was shocked to see Kikyou glaring at the same demoness who had helped her earlier. "What are your intentions?" Kikyou asked, narrowing her eyes. The demoness only chuckled and, to Kaede's surprise, she threw her weapons, which consisted of a bow and quiver, down. Kikyou raised an eyebrow. Since when did demonesses confront mikos without weapons?_

_"I don't wish to fight you miko," the demoness said, eyes dancing with amusement. _

_"Then what do you want?" Kikyou asked, still aiming her arrow at the young woman. _

_The demoness merely continued to smile. "I want you to give me back my necklace," she said simply._

_"Your necklace?"_

_"Hai, my necklace. I must have dropped it when I saved your sister, who is watching us from yonder hut." she said, gesturing towards the hut. As she did so, a gust of wind blew and forced the mat open to reveal Kaede._

_"Kaede," Kikyou said, quite annoyed that she didn't sense her sister. "Give me the necklace."_

_"Hai, Kikyou-neesama." Kaede said. She raced back into the hut and retrieved the necklace, which was lying on the table. Kaede ran out and felt the rain soak her. "Give it to her, Kaede." Kikyou ordered. Kaede silently walked to the demoness, who, to her astonishment, was not getting wet in this downpour of water._

_The demoness smiled reassuringly at her as Kaede gave her the necklace. The demoness fastened it on her neck and picked up her bow and quiver, a sign that made Kikyou alert once more._

_"I suppose that you are leaving now?" Kikyou asked, arrow still pointed at the demoness._

_"Of course, I have no reason to engage you in combat, Kikyou."_

_Kikyou narrowed her eyes. "How do you know my name?"_

_"I heard your sister shout it out. But if not knowing my name alarms and puts you at a disadvantage, then my name is Mizuki."_

_Kaede gasped as flames enveloped the girl and then she was gone. "How amusing," Kikyou said, lowering her bow and tucking her arrow into the quiver. "Kaede, it seems as if an elemantalist has saved your life in the forest."_

_"An elementalist?"_

_Kikyou nodded and walked into the hut followed shortly by Kaede._

_

* * *

_

"Was that it, baba?" Inuyasha asked. "I still don't get how she was involved." 

Kaede sighed heavily. "Did I say I was through?"

"You didn't continue." the hanyou pointed out.

"Sit."

"Thank you, Kagome," Kaede said as Inuyasha said a muffled curse. "After that night, the next time I saw Mizuki was a few short weeks before Kikyou-neesama met Inuyasha."

* * *

_"Fire!" everyone shouted. During the hot summer some of the houses had caught fire and the blaze was spreading rapidly. "Kaede!" Kikyou shouted, looking for Kaede. Earlier before the fire, Kaede had been playing with a few village kids and when the fire had started, she went missing._

_"Kade!" Kikyou shouted, running between a row of burning houses, which the men were desperately trying to put out with water. "Kaede!"_

_She stopped. In front of her stood Mizuki, she held Kaede in her arms. Kaede herself, was knocked out and ashes covered her body. "Kaede!" Kikyou shouted, rushing to her sister._

_"What happened to her?" the miko asked as she took Kaede into her arms._

_"She was trapped in a hut and I took her out now hold her and get back, I'll put out these flames!"_

_Kikyou held Kaede tighter as she felt Mizuki's youki rise. A moment later, the flames rushed towards her spiraling about her. Oddly enough, Kikyou never felt the heat. The flames swirled around Mizuki and then they turned to smoke._

_People in the village muttered about the vanishing of the flames, not knowing what caused them to vanish. "Why-?" Kikyou asked, holding Kaede tightly in her arms._

_Mizuki only smiled at her. "Miko, you will find that Iam not evil in the slightest."_

_

* * *

_

"After that incident, Mizuki and Kikyou-neesama became very good friends." Kaede said quietly, as she added more wood into the fire. 

"After Inuyasha met Kikyou, however," Kaede continued noting that everyone was paying rapt attention to her tale. "Mizuki told Kikyou that she was leaving and that her prescence might ruin Inuyasha and Kikyou-neesama's realtionship."

"So she left?" Kagome asked, although inside she felt bitter. Even Mizuki had the decency to leave Kikyou and Inuyasha be. She silently wondered if she could do the same thing. Although her face never showed it, she was hurt by the fact that everytime Kaede would mention Kikyou's name in her tale, Inuyasha's eyes would soften.

"Aye, she left." Kaede said quietly. A loud resonating slap was suddenly heard throughout the hut. Everyone gave Miorku an annoyed glare while Sango looked furious. "Don't take advantage, will you!?" Sango snapped.

"Sorry Kaede-sama," Miroku said apologetically. "Please continue your interesting narrative."

"After Inuyasha was sealed to the tree, Mizuki returned."

* * *

_Kaede looked at the sleeping Inuyasha on the Goshinboku and sighed. Kikyou was dead and gone and she hoped that maybe Mizuki would return. Next to Kikyou, Kaede had considered Mizuki as a sister as she remembered all the fun times they had._

_The wind blew slightly and she heard the rustling of leaves. Instinctively, Kaede turned around and saw Mizuki looking at her with sad eyes. "Mizuki-sama!" Kaede shouted, she ran to the demoness and hugged her waist as she was not that tall._

_"You're back!" the child sobbed. Mizuki kneeled in front of the child so that they were eye to eye. "Kaede, Kikyou...Kikyou is dead, isn't she?"_

_Mizuki's question resulted in a fresh wave of tears coming from Kaede's eyes. Mizuki stood up and gave the child a sad look._

_"Kaede...it's my fault why Kikyou is dead and Inuyasha is pinned to the tree."_

_"Wh-wh-what?"_

_Mizuki bowed her head and fastened her necklace. "Mi-mizuki-sama, ho-how were you involved?"_

_Mizuki sadly shook her head and placed in Kaede's hand her necklace. "Kaede, now is not the time for me to tell you, however I will tell you when you are old enough. I also beg you not to forget me. I promise you, I will come back...as proof of my promise, here take my necklace."_

_Kaede held the necklace tightly in her grasp. She looked at Mizuki who was encircled by a bunch of dead leaves and vanished. She didn't know why, but she felt no ill will towards Mizuki...she only felt...sadness._

_

* * *

_

"Two years ago," Kaede continued. "Mizuki came back and told me how she caused Kikyou's death." 

Kagome noted that Inuyasha was white with rage. "Mizuki told me that she had helped a wounded person, and temporarily lent him one third of her power...she never knew that Naraku was the person to whom she had given her powers to."

"Damn her!" Inuyasha shouted, ramming his fist on the floor. "If she...if she never gave Naraku her power...he wouldn't have been strong enough to..." Inuyasha didn't continue his sentence instead he clenched his fist even tighter.

"It wasn't her fault, Inuyasha she just didn't know that helping Naraku would result in Kikyou's death." Kagome said, giving the hanyou a pitiful look.

Inuyasha sunk back down and sighed heavily. "Anyway," Kaede continued. "A few days after Mizuki told me the truth, she took back her necklace and pleaded that I take her to a nearby village under the guise of a miko. I left her in the very village in which you found her and that was the last I saw of Mizuki since."

"Did you say, 'Mizuki'?" a voice asked. Inuyasha suddenly felt something sucking away at his nose. He slapped it and into his hand, Myouga the flea youkai gently floated down. "Aye, I said Mizuki." Kaede said.

"Did you just arrive, Myouga-jichan?" Sango asked. Myouga nodded his head. "Yes, but you did say Mizuki, right?" he repeated.

"Yes." Kaede repeated in an exasperated voice. Myouga nodded. "So she's still alive, eh?" he said more to himself than to the people present. "Whaddya mean, Myouga-jiji?" Inuyasha asked, as Myouga jumped from his hand to land right next to the fire. "Does that mean, you were acquainted with her?" Kagome asked to which Myouga nodded his head.

"Two hundred years ago," began the old flea youkai. "Or should I say two hundred and fifty years ago, Inuyasha's Oyaji-dono had her under his service."

Everyone listened with eager interest. "There are a lot of things you should learn about Mizuki first: One, she is a moon demon, one of the last of her kind, two, as a moon demon she is a daiyoukai however, moon demons do not have true animal forms unlike Sesshoumaru-sama and Inuyasha's father, they retain human forms. Three, as a moon demon she is an elementalist, all moon demons are, however if a moon demon were to battle another moon demon, their control over the elements would waver until the battle is over."

"Why is that, Myouga-jichan?" Sango asked, she had never heard of moon demons before and thought that maybe some knowledge on them might help her become a better slayer.

"Well since both are elementalists the elements will obey neither one, instead they rely on special abilities granted to them when they were born, in Mizuki's case she has the ability of making powerful illusions." Myouga paused. "Four, although powerful a moon demon has just one weakness."

"And that would be?" Kagome pressed.

"Silk."

"Silk!?" everyone asked, rather shocked that someone so powerful could have so simple a weakness. Myouga nodded. "Yes, tie it to their necks and they must do five tasks in order to gain their freedom. Inuyasha-sama's father did just that and soon enough Mizuki had but one final task to do. You should know also that she and Sesshoumaru were well companions and soon enough, Sesshoumaru-sama..."

Myouga suddenly stopped. "What about the bastard?" Inuyasha asked, curiousity aroused.

"Forget that I mentioned anything," Myouga said hastily, waving a hand around. Curiousity had driven Inuyasha to pick up Myouga between his index and middle finger and everyone's eyes widened as Inuyasha held Myouga over the fire. "Inuyasha-sama!" Myouga shouted as he struggled to break free.

"Tell me about Sesshoumaru and I'll let you go." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha! Let go of Myouga-jichan!" Kagome ordered although a part of her really wanted to know what happened. "Kagome!!" Myouga pleaded. A wicked smirk suddenly appeared on Kagome's lips. "You know, Myouga-jichan, I really wanna know what happened." Kagome said. Everyone nodded their own heads in agreement.

Myouga sighed and gave in. "Well...Sesshoumaru-sama...fell in love with Mizuki."

"NANI!?" everyone, including Kaede, shouted. Their eyes practically popped out of their heads.

"You're just as surprised as I was," Myouga said.

"Wait just a damn minute!" Inuyasha shouted, dramatically standing up. "I thought the walking block of ice didn't know how to love."

"That's what I thought so too, you see, Sesshoumaru believes that perfect demons are incapable of loving, instead he says that they only have lust. You can imagine my surprise when Sesshoumaru-sama asked me why he would feel uneasy everytime Mizuki was with him. I told him that perhaps he was in love. 'Preposterous!' he said. 'A perfect demon can never love, they only lust.' So saying he went off. He returned a few days later and told me that perhaps I was right. I was shocked."

"Whoa..." was all Inuyasha could say as Myouga continued.

"However," Myouga continued. "Mizuki never reciprocated his feelings for her. He became very bitter, naturally, but still they were companions. Two hundred years ago, they fought over something which was related to Mizuki's final task. For you see, even though Inuyasha-sama's father died, Mizuki still had one more task to do. Perhaps Sesshoumaru didn't want her to leave or perhaps they argued about something else. Whatever the reason, two hundred years ago, their paths diverged."

"How sad," Kagome said. "Maybe that's why he's so cold."

Myouga sighed. "If Sesshoumaru finds out about this, I'm dead."

Kagome's eyes fell to the door and she quickly stood up. "We had better get back to Shippou, it's almost sunset!"

"Wait, Kagome," Kaede said. "Will you please tell Mizuki that...I harbor no ill will towards her."

Kagome nodded as everyone left the hut.

* * *

**Wow...I know that was probably boring, but I wanted to give everyone a clearer vision of what Mizuki is really like. But I hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Moonlit thoughts

**Onwards to chapter three!!!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Inuyasha (Sobs)**

**

* * *

**

"I wonder if Shippou's alright." Kagome mused quietly. She was riding on Inuyasha's back while Sango and Miroku, who were riding on Kirara, flew beside them. They were just headed back towards the village, their heads full of what information they had learned about Mizuki.

"Keh, Shippou's just fine." Inuyasha assured.

Kagome sighed. She'd have to make it up to Shippou somehow.

* * *

While Inuyasha and the others had been talking to Kaede and Myouga, Shippou had been following the tiny group, led by Mizuki, into the forest. 

They had stopped at a clearing, but Shippou could have sworn that before they entered the clearing, he felt a tickling sensation throughout his entire body.

"Alright, children." Mizuki began. "What do you want to do?"

"I'm hungry." a little boy said, placing both hands on his stomach.

"Mizuki-sama," Aya, Arata's daughter, spoke up. "You know we like to look at your more prettier self."

_Prettier self?_ Shippou thought. _What the heck is she talking about?_

As if it were an answer to his question, Mizuki's black hair suddenly blew behind her as if in a gentle breeze, her clothing changed as well as her hair color. Her hair became such a shade of white that it looked like a very light blue color, it reached down to her knees and was suddebly held up in a ponytail, her haori and hakamas were suddenly replaced with a white kimono which had wide sleeves and only reached two inches above her knee and was bound together by a black sash knotted into a ribbon behine her back, she suddenly wore black knee high boots but her eyes still looked the same.

"Much better!" Aya screamed happily.

_She...she transformed!?_ Shippou thought. He suddenly began to panic as Mizuki's blue eyes fell on him. Her lips curved in a smirk.

"It seems that we have an unwanted guest." she said. Shippou felt his knees turn to lead. Was this woman going to kill him?

Mizuki silently approached him and knelt in front of him. "Hello," she said a smile replacing her smirk. "Why do you look as if you've seen a ghost?"

Shippou suddenly felt relief flooding through him. So Mizuki wasn't really going to kill him after all! Whew!

"Mizuki-sama," the same boy said, still holding his belly. "I'm hungry!"

"Yes, yes." Mizuki said giggling as she stood up. Shippou watched as she walked in front of the children. She placed a slender hand on the ground which glowed green and Shippou's eyes widened as a tree as tall as an eight year old slowly grew out of the ground. It's leaves were filled with fruit such as apples and oranges and some of it's branches hung low on the ground.

The children all made a rush for the fruits as Mizuki sat down next to a nervous Shippou. "Here, have an apple." Mizuki said handing the kitsune an apple. Shippou hesitated before Mizuki shoved it into his paws.

"You are one of the companions of Arata-sama's guests, are you not?" she asked to which Shippou nodded.

"What is your name, young kitsune?" she inquired, glancing at him from the corner of her eyes.

Shippou hesitated before he gave her his name.

"I know your companions asked you to keep an eye on me." Mizuki said simply. Shippou's eyes slightly widened when he heard what she had said. "Don't be afraid," Mizuki said, quite amused at the kit's nervousness. "I promise I won't harm you, I'll even answer some of your questions."

Shippou looked into her eyes and found no trace of a lie. "Alright," he began. "Why is it that you bring these kids out here?"

"Why? Well, Shippou let me tell you first that Iam hiding from my sister. Using my gift at illusions, I hide myself underneath the guise of a miko. Your friend, Kagome could still sense my youki though." she paused as she watched Aya happily eat an apple. "However, If I keep on hiding myself using illusions non stop, I'll drain out my energy, so every afternoon, I come here to be in my true form."

"But, why bring children?" Shippou asked again. To his surprise, Mizuki quietly laughed. "At first," she began. "I never intended to bring them along, but Aya saw me, followed me and couldn't keep her mouth closed about what she saw. She ended telling the rest of the children about me and there you have it."

Shippou nodded. "How did you bring out that tree?" he asked.

"Iam an elementalist."

"Oh."

Mizuki smiled warmly at him. "Ah, If you have anymore questions, better ask your companions. Iam sure they know about me by now." Mizuki said as Aya beckoned to her.

"Mizuki-sama, I'm thirsty." Aya complained. Mizuki approached the child and once more put her hand on the ground which glowed with white light. Shippou watched in awe as a small depression, the size of a basin, formed under that hand and a second later, the depression was filled with water.

As the children came to drink, Mizuki called out to Shippou. "Come, Shippou-chan, you must be thirsty."

Shippou threw aside his apple and joined the rest of the children.

* * *

Kagome sat underneath a tree at the edge of the village, biting her lip nervously. "Shippou isn't back yet." Kagome said as she saw that the sun was about to set. 

"There he is now!" Sango pointed at a bunch of children who were accompanied by Mizuki out of the forest. Kagome ran to the fox who, when noticing her, seperated from the rest of the group without Mizuki noticing. He ran to Kagome and jumped into her arms. The group of children had now entered the village.

"Shippou-chan! Are you okay?" Kagome asked giving Shippou a tight bear hug as everyone else approached, eager to greet the young one.

"Uh-huh, I'm fine, Kagome!" Shippou assured.

"See Kagome? The whelp's fine." Inuyasha said, folding his arms.

A moment later, everyone was sitting round a small fire underneath the same tree at the end of the village. They were all eager to hear about Shippou's little adventure. The young kitusne then told them all about what had happened when he followed Mizuki into the forest.

"See Inuyasha? Mizuki's not bad." Kagome said.

"Keh."

Curious Shippou looked up at Kagome and asked: "Why would Mizuki be bad?"

Kagome then told him all that Kaede and Myouga had related to them earlier. Shippou's eyes particularly went round when Kagome told him about Mizuki's relationship to Sesshoumaru.

"Still," Inuyasha began when Kagome had finished the tale to Shippou. "I think we should just keep an eye on her."

Miroku sighed. "Alright," said the monk. "If she dosen't prove to be troublesome for tonight, then she's alright." the others nodded their heads in agreement. Kagome sighed and looked towards the sky as the possibility of a sleepless night loomed in the atmosphere.

* * *

Mizuki sighed and from the window in her room she saw the moon shining brilliantly in the sky. Being the complete night person that she was, she deicided to leave the comfort of her chamber and venture out into the night. The air was cool and crisp as she walked around the sleeping village. Not one lamp was burning from the houses. 

Mizuki's feet eventually led her to same field where she had met Kagome. Kagome, she looked so familiar, that it was because of this that the moon demoness became so restless. She couldn't quite put a finger as to who Kagome resembled, though.

She sat down on the cool grass, lifted the illusion which hid her true form, and looked into the moon. _That girl Kagome,_ Mizuki thought as her eyes reflected the moon's light. _She looks so...so familiar. It's starting to be troublesome._

She silently buried her face in her hands as an image of a priestess appeared in her mind. Black straight hair, white haori and red hakamas. Mizuki suddenly realized that Kagome resembled, and even smelled like Kikyou. Though she was not so sure as to the girl's scent though. She didn't have a keen nose.

_Could she possibly be related to Kikyou?_ Mizuki thought silently. However when Kikyou's name surfaced in her mind, she felt a long lingering sadness.

_Kikyou, you know I didn't mean to be the cause of your death, right?_

If she could have gone back to the time when she had helped the black haired hanyou, who had caused Kikyou's death, she wouldn't have helped him. As she remembered Kikyou, she suddenly remembered Inuyasha pinned to the tree.

_He almost looks like his brother..._

She silently remembered his calm and cold eyes as she brought her knees to her chin. She knew that her companion had been fond of her and yet she never returned his feelings for her. She even remembered overhearing Myouga and the Inu no Taisho talking about how hopeful they were that Mizuki would change the way Sesshoumaru was.

The Inu no Taisho would have had been very disappointed to know how horrid their relatonship had been.

As Mizuki continued to stare at the moon, from which she had gotten her name, she suddenly saw a winged figure, silhoutted against the moon's light, in the distance.

* * *

"Hey, Inuyasha look." Miroku said, from their positon underneath the tree at the edge of the village, they were easily hidden in shadow. Under this tree, they suddenly spotted Mizuki, in her human form, making her way to the field. 

"What's she doing out here in the middle of the night?" Sango asked as everyone continued to watch as the girl sat down and revealed her true form.

"She's up to no good." the hanyou said. Kagome gave the hanyou an annoyed look then said: "In my opinon, I think she's just remembering something, something painful."

Kagome saw the pained and sad look on Mizuki's face and wondered what the moon demoness could have been thinking. Perhaps, she was thinking about Kikyou...

"Hey, what's that!?" Shippou asked pointing at the sky. Everyone looked up and there, silhoutted against the moon's light was a winged figure.

* * *

Mizuki continued to stare as a dragon slowly flew to the ground. The thing that landed in front of her was a dragon. It was at least twenty feet tall and had a wing span of at least five meters, it was as white as the moon and on it's head was a diamond as large as a saucer. 

"Kaze," Mizuki whispered quietly, as she approached the dragon to pat it on it's head, which was lowered so that she could pat it. "She sent you here, didn't she?" Mizuki asked as she stroked the dragon's neck. The dragon as if saying 'yes'.

Mizuki pulled away from the dragon and looked sharply at it. "Tell her I don't want to return, tell her that I wish to stay here." she said as she turned away. The dragon flew up in the air and landed neatly in front of her. "Are you so loyal to my sister that you intend to battle me, Kaze?" she asked. Kaze suddenly glowed with a gentle white light and the twenty foot dragon shrank to the size of a small dog, still retaining it's features though.

Mizuki smiled as the now tiny Kaze flew and landed neatly on her shoulder. "So you wish to remain with me?" Mizuki asked. In response the dragon growled softly in agreement.

"A pretend priestess hanging around a dragon? That is just ironic." a voice said. Looking up, Mizuki spotted a woman riding a feather. Instantly, Mizuki knew that this woman was a wind user. The woman in question jumped off her feather and landed in front of Mizuki. The dragon at her shoulder growled menacingly at the woman and as it attempted to jump off Mizuki's shoulder to transform into it's larger version, Mizuki held it in place with her hand.

"Who are you?" Mizuki asked, her voice didn't sound pleasant at all. In fact she sounded evil and cold.

The woman surveyed her for a moment before saying: "So I guess you would be Mizuki eh?"

"What if Iam?"

"If you don't wanna be killed, you should follow me like a good girl. An old friend is dying to meet you."

"I do not have any friends who have wind users under their service."

Kagura smirked at her. "Is that another way of saying that you do not wish to comply?"

"Obviously."

"I really didn't wanna scar that pretty face of your's you know, actually I want to so... Fujin no Mai!" Kagura shouted sending her wind blades at Mizuki, who jumped out of the way. The dragon at her shoulder jumped off and turned into it's normal size.

* * *

"What the hell is Kagura doing here?" Miroku said as they watched Kagura send her wind blades at Mizuki. 

"Inuyasha, we should help her!" Kagome said rising to her feet. Sango and Miroku followed suit Inuyasha, however, still remained sitting on the ground.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome urged.

"Keh! Let her die at Kagura's hands for all I care!"

Kagome gave Inuyasha a long hard look. She knew why he was acting this way. It was because that he was enraged to learn that Mizuki had been the cause of Kikyou's death.

"Fine! Be the stupid arrogant jerk that you are!" Kagome shouted and without saying anything more she turned on her heels and ran to where Mizuki and Kagura were battling.

* * *

**There! I'm dine with this chapter, what could possibly happen in the next one I wonder..**


	4. Dance of the winds

**Do I always have to do disclaimers?**

**Shippou: Yes.**

**Fine!! I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters.**

**

* * *

**

"So it's Kagome." Kagura said as the woman in question stepped between her and Mizuki. 

"You're that girl...Kagome." Mizuki said fixing her blue eyes on the said miko.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango shouted as she and Miroku approached the battle as well. "Kagura," Miroku said. "Why do you want this girl?"

Kagura shrugged then said: "I said an old friend wants to see her."

"Sorry," Mizuki said as the bow which she held suddenly glowed white. "Iam not obligated to obey you." she finished as the bow, right before their eyes, glowed even more brightly. It suddenly increased in size and length and they all watched in awe as it turned into a staff with a bright blue orb at the top. "Heh...a little glowing trick won't do you any good...Fujin no Mai!" Kagura shouted, sending her wind blades solely at the girl. "Watch out!" Kagome shouted.

They only watched as Mizuki smirked at the approaching wind blades. She waved her staff once and the blades rushed past her as a gentle breeze.

"Wha-!?" Kagura said, eyes wide with astonishment.

Mizuki only continued to smirk at the astonished Kagura. "If you don't mind," Mizuki said, turning her attention to Kagome and company. "I'd like to battle this one alone...without your help." Mizuki added turning to Kaze, who returned to his miniature size. Kagome suddenly remembered that the demoness in front of them was an elementalist. She could manipulate the four elements...including the wind. It suddenly seemed pretty clear to Kagome as to who was going to win.

"That was just luck." Kagura said, she waved her fan at the demoness and sent out a blaze of violent tornadoes at her. Smirking, Mizuki waved the staff once and the tornadoes turned into a harmless breeze. _Damn...That girl is annulling all of my attacks!_ Kagura thought as she glared at the girl on the ground.

"Kagura," Mizuki said, capturing the wind user's attention. "You would do well to turn and fly off like a good girl."

"Don't get so cocky." Kagura snarled. Her eyes fell on Kagome and she smirked. Inuyasha wasn't here what perfect timing.

"Fujin no Mai!" she shouted aiming the blades at Kagome. Mizuki's eyes widened when she realized what Kaagura's aim was. Kagome shrieked as she felt the wind blades slice her flesh. "Kagome-chan!" Sango shouted, as Kagome fell to the ground.

"KAGOME!!" Inuyasha shouted as he rushed to Kagome's aid. Inuyasha gently held the unconscious girl in his arms. "She's bleeding badly." Miroku said, as he and Sango came to Kagome's side.

"Is she gonna be fine?" Shippou asked, bounding on Inuyasha's shoulder to get a good look at his adopted mother.

Mizuki looked at Kagome and at once she saw Kikyou in Kagome's image. In her eyes the girl on the ground wasn't Kagome...It was Kikyou. "KAGURA!" Mizuki shouted.

"Not so cocky now eh?" the wind user taunted, smirking. "You bastard..." Inuyasha said, standing upand unsheathing Tessaiga. "I'm gonna kill you!" so saying, Inuyasha launched a Kaze no Kizu at the wind user, who merely floated out of harm's way.

They suddenly became aware of a high concentration of youki in the area. Turning, Inuyasha saw that it was Mizuki. Her youki was practically sizzling as the wind blew more violently. _What the-?_ Kagura thought. Mizuki's blue glowed as white as the moon and the wind howled and shrieked.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku shouted as he and Sango braced themselves against the strong wind. They held Kagome tighter. "Stay out of her way!" he finished. Inuyasha jumped to Kagome's side to cover her with the fire rat kimono he wore. They all turned their attention to Kagura and Mizuki.

Kagura looked pale as Mizuki raised the staff, summoning gigantic twisters. _It's a good thing the village is far off._ Miroku thought as he saw that the battle had moved from one location to the other.

The twisters all aimed for Kagura who had taken out her fan in a vain attempt to 'tame' the winds. She failed though. _Why? Why aren't these winds obeying me?_ was Kagura's last thought as the winds slashed violently at her she screamed as the wind searied her flesh and made her bleed. In one last attempt to live, Kagura took out her feather and flew off.

"I'm not going to let you escape!" Mizuki shouted as the wind witch flew over the trees. Her feather suddenly lost it's ability to fly. Kagura screamed as she came crashing down to the trees.

"Wait, Mizuki!" Miroku shouted as he saw that the demoness was about to charge at Kagura again. "Let her go." he finished as Kagura ran into the forest.

Mizuki stopped and Kaze jumped unto her shoulder. "Kagome..." Inuyasha said as he held a bleeding Kagome tighter. "Wake up..."

"This is all my fault." Mizuki said, lowering her head.

"Your damn right it is." Inuyasha snarled as he drew out the Tessaiga.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said, she slowly opened her eyes. "Don't harm her..."

Inuyasha sheathed Tessaiga as he knelt down beside of Kagome. "Kagome...I'm glad you're awake...I thought you'd sleep forever..." Inuyasha said as he placed one hand on the miko's cheek. Kagome slowly closed her eyes and her breathing slowed. "Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted, panicking.

"Inuyasha..." Mizuki said, Inuyasha glared at her, daring her to continue. "Seeing that this is all my fault...I would like to help."

"This all your fault. Don't make matters worse." Inuyasha snapped.

"Inuyasha, if she could help us, then let's let her...Kagome loosing a lot of blood fast." Sango said soothingly. Inuyasha stared at Kagome for what seemed like five minutes before saying: "Fine, looks like we've got no choice but to accept her help."

* * *

Kagura ran through the forest. She had to get away from that damned woman! She stumbled and fell against a hard tree root that was obscuring her path._ I'm a wreck..._ she thought as she looked down at her bloody body and torn kimono. The wind silently rustled the leaves in the treetop._ Why wouldn't you obey? Why did you obey Mizuki?_ Kagura thought as images of Mizuki summoning powerul twisters and annulling all her attacks flashed in her mind. 

She silently clenched her fists, her nails digging into her palms. A slight rustle was heard in the nearby bushes and the wind witch tensed. If it were a poweful demon, she'd stand no chance. She was bloody, bruised and weak. She held her breath as a figure emerged from the shadows.

"Sesshoumaru..." Kagura said. Sesshoumaru stared down at her miseralbe and form and asked: "So that bloody scent belonged to you, what happened?"

_Unless Iam mistaken,_ Sesshoumaru thought as Kagura bowed her head._ The wounds on her person look as if they have been caused by the wind itself, but that is absurd, seeing as this woman controls the wind._

"Funny," began Kagura. "When you saved me from the river, you said you didn't care about what happened to me...Why do you care now?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the woman. "But if you must know what really happened to me," Kagura went on, not noticing Sesshoumaru's glare. "I'm hurt because of that damn Mizuki."

Sesshoumaru's eyes slightly widened. "Woman, did you say Mizuki?"

"Oh yes, she was horrid. She annulled all of my wind attacks, and summoned these twisters to kill me but, hey where are you going!?" she shouted in exasperation, as she saw that Sesshoumaru had run off into the forest.

As Sesshoumaru raced through the trees his mind was reeling. Mizuki was _alive?_ He thought that his attack on her two hundred years had killed her. The fact that she was alive however made him feel relieved.

* * *

**Hee...I know...it's really short.**

**The next one will be longer!!**


	5. Palace On The Mountain

**Do you think I own Inuyasha?**

**No, I don't the said anime**

**

* * *

**

Mizuki ordered her white dragon to transform into it's gigantic form before she insisted that Inuyasha allow Kagome to ride with her. Inuyasha gave her a distrustful look before carrying Kagome in his arms and jumping on the dragon. Mizuki rode on the dragon as well, while Miroku and Sango rode on Kirara, Shippou resting on the taijiya's shoulder. 

As they took off into the air, Sango asked Kirara to fly right next to Mizuki. "Mizuki, where are we going?" Sango asked, noticing that Inuyasha held Kagome tightly in his arms.

"I don't have the skills to heal Kagome, but I know someone who does." the demoness said.

Inuyasha glared at her. "Kagome's loosing a lot of blood!" he said, holding Kagome gently.

Mizuki sighed. "She'll loose even more blood if you keep on squeezing her like that." she remarked. Inuyasha loosened his grip on Kagome and contented himself with scowling at the demoness in front of him. "Anyways," Mizuki continued, turning to Sango. "I'm taking you all to my sister, Tsukiko, she's gifted with the knowledege of medicinal herbs...I'm sure she'd be willing to help."

Sango nodded then tensed as she felt Miroku's hand groping her butt. "You...!" she said as she slapped his cheek.

"Now's not the right time, you know." Shippou said as he glanced at a bloody Kagome. He hated seeing her so injured so he turned his face towards the stars.

A few moments later, they flew into clouds. "Are you sure you know where we're going?" Sango asked.

Mizuki nodded and smiled. "Trust me." she said.

Amidst the cloudiness, Sango could make out a figure in the distance. At first, she couldn't make out what the figure was, but as they soon got close, she saw that the figure was actually a palace on a mountain top.

"Whoa..." Shippou said, voice trailing off.

They landed in a wide courtyard with a marble fountain in the middle surrounded by rose bushes. A woman was waiting for them, her hands on her hips.

"Aneue," Mizuki greeted as she and Inuyasha descended from the dragon. The woman in question had the same hair color as Mizuki, but it hung only up to her shoulders, her eyes were grey but twinkling, and she had a circle on her forehead, the said cirlce depicting a full moon. While she wore a flowing blue kimono.

"Long time no see, Mizuki." she said silently eyeing her sister's companions. "What on earth must have provoked you to come back home? I wonder..."

"Aneue...I know your mad at me because I disobeyed you by running away from home," Mizuki began silently as Kaze transformed into his smaller version and leapt on her shoulder. "But I want you to help me...help me cure a friend."

Tsukiko looked towards the miko in Inuyasha's arms. She sighed. "I'll forgive just this once." Tsukiko said.

Everyone looked hopeful. "So that means you'll help Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked.

Tsukiko nodded her head. "Bring her in." she ordered as she walked through the gigantic oak doors of the palace.

* * *

Inuyasha genltly laid Kagome down on the bed which Tsukiko had indicated to in an extra guestroom. Everyone moved aside as the moon demoness knelt in front of Kagome to check the damage done on the girl. 

"Well?" Mizuki said impatiently. "Can you help her or not?"

Tsukiko sighed. "She has a chance...but she's lost an awful lot of blood..."

"You'll try, won't you?" Inuyasha said. Everyone was surprised by the hanyou's tone of voice. He sounded both worried and angry.

"Of course I'll try," Tsukiko began as she stood up and walked over to the window sill where a number of plants were bathing in the moonlight. "However, it comes with a price." she finished, fingering one of the plants.

"What price?" Sango asked.

"Oh it has nothing to do with you lot," Tsukiko said, waving her hand elegantly. "It has something to do with Mizuki."

"What is it?" Mizuki asked. She didn't want to cause this girl's death, like she had did so with Kikyou's.

"Simple," her sister began, as she plucked the leaf of one of the plants. "I want you to come back and live here, don't go wandering off."

Mizuki looked down at the ground. She had such a free spirit that locking her up was just depressing, but she didn't want Kagome to die...it was because she saw Kikyou in Kagome's image. She knew that if the latter found out about this, she would be very upset.

"Fine," Mizuki said, looking at her sister's back. "I'll stay at home like a good girl."

Her sister turned to face them, a smirk plastered on her face. "Very well, now all of you leave the room and don't interrupt!"

Everyone marched out and a moment later they heard Tsukiko close the door with a snap.

* * *

"I hope she can help Kagome-chan." Sango said. They were seated in one of the palace's comfortable rooms, a room with a large window that allowed fresh air and the moonlight to stream through. 

Inuyasha leaned next to the window, looking at everyone rather disdainfully.

"I have a question," Miroku asked, turning to Mizuki. Mizuki only looked solemnly up at him. "Are you a hanyou?"

Mizuki shook her head and asked: "What mad you think that? If I were a hanyou, Inuyasha would have known."

Inuyasha's only reply was to snort rudely. Miroku shook his head. "It's just that...your sister has demon markings...but..."

"I don't?" Mizuki finished. She laughed quietly. Her hair pushed back as if in a breeze and on her forehead a symbol resembling her amulet appeared. "I see," Sango said, slightly intrigued. "You can hide your marking...but why?"

"It reminds me of a painful past." Mizuki said silently, letting her marking fade.

Sango bowed her head. "Sorry I asked." she said hastily. Mizuki only smiled at her.

"So," said Shippou, trying to lighten up the gloomy mood. "How come your sister's so overprotective?"

"We _are_ the last of our kind, you know." Mizuki answered in a matter of factly. "How come?" the young kitsune prompted even further.

"I do not know...enough about me." Mizuki said in a voice that said that the entire conversation was closed.

The minutes slowly ticked by until Inuyasha could bare it no longer. The agitated hanyou began pacing back and forth, brow furrowed and face in a scowl. "It'll be quicker if you sit down." Mizuki suggested. The others laughed at hearing the demoness's innocent remark.

"What?" Mizuki asked as soon as he saw that Inuyasha glared at her while the others laughed. The others only shook their heads and did their best to calm their heaving laughter. As soon as the laughter died down, everything was silent once more. Inuyasha sat down across Mizuki who began regarding him intently. "What!?" Inuyasha snapped, obviously irritated.

"You look so different now." Mizuki said as a servant entered, bearing a tray of tea.

"I don't look so different from fifty years ago...I'm sure you've seen me then." Inuyasha repleied as the servant exited the room. Mizuki waved her slender hand impatiently. "No...I'm talking about how you looked when you were just a pup compared to how you look now." she said calmly sipping her tea.

Everyone raised their brows while Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "When I was just a pup? You mean you knew me then? If you did, I never knew you." Inuyasha said, folding his arms.

"No...I suppose you don't remember seeing as you were only a couple of months old." Mizuki said. Shippou spat out his tea by accident, it would have splashed on Inuyasha had not Mizuki waved her hand in the air, causing the tea to evaporate.

"Just a couple of months old!?" the kitsune exclaimed, eyes wide.

Mizuki nodded. "Your okaasan was very beautiful." Mizuki commented.

"How exactly did you know Inuyasha?" Miroku asked setting down his cup of tea.

"It's a very long painful story which holds a bad memory for me," Mizuki said silently.

"We understand." Sango said hurriedly, placing her tea down. Mizuki only looked at Inuyasha, who held an unreadable expression in his face. "To compensate for what happened today, I guess I'll just have to tell you."

For a moment Inuyasha looked dumbfounded that one would be so willing to recall painful memories. He knew what the felt like. Seeing his mother cry, being decieved by Naraku, he knew what it was like alright. He didn't wish to remember those memories. But here was a girl who was willing all for the sake of earning his forgiveness.

"Well?" Inuyasha said impatiently. His imaptience was met with a glare from Sango.

Mizuki sighed. "It started when you Chichiue captured me."

* * *

_A younger Mizuki ran through the trees . Behind her she could hear the shouts of the soldiers chasing after her._

_"Don't let the mononoke escape!" She heard one of them shout. She chuckled silently as she increased her speed and dodged a few trees. Three soldiers suddenly jumped from the treetop, blocking her path. "Give up, mononoke!" they shouted in unison._

_"You know, I really don't want to kill you," Mizuki said as the soldiers from the rear caught up. They all pointed their spears at her. "However," Mizuki continued. "You humans are just begging to die, aren't you?"_

_The roots of the nearby trees suddenly burst from the ground, grabbing the soldiers by their ankles and suspending them in the air. The soldiers screamed as Mizuki made a dash for freedom. Up ahead, she could see a clearing. She ran into the said clearing, hoping that the sodiers had ceased their pursuit._

_She was wrong._

_About fifty or so soldiers were waiting for her, arrows aimed directly at her._

_"You humans stop at nothing, don't you?" Mizuki asked, placing a hand on her hip._

_The soldiers, understandably frightened by Mizuki's fearlessness, tensed as they aimed their arrows towards her heart.

* * *

_

Unknown to them all, two silver haired figures were watching the little scene unfold from behind the trees. "Why must we waste our time here, Chichiue?" a younger Sesshoumaru asked, leaning against a tree, both of his arms folded across his chest.

"I have told you that I need this girl's power to aid us in the war." Touga replied, turning to his son.

"This wench will not cooperate."

"We shall see." Touga said from the sleeve of his haori, he drew out a silken scarf...


	6. Flashback pt1

**Yeah!! At last I can now update this thing!!**

_Mizuki smirked as the soldiers all drew the string of their bows. "Don't you wanna see your families again?" she asked the soldiers. A few of them held a thoughtful glance which soon turned back into determination to kill the demoness. "Don't listen to the mononoke!" one of them shouted._

_"Suit yourselves," Mizuki said as the soldiers released the arrows. Sesshoumaru and his father watched silently as the arrows all sped towards her. Mizuki smirked even further as she enveloped herself in a ball of fire, which burned the arrows. The soldiers stared wide eyed as the moon demoness brought her fist to the ground, causing it to crack and split open and with a cry of dismay, the soldiers vanished into the fissure._

_"Too bad," Mizuki said quietly as she knelt next to the fissure to peer into it. "I could tell that a lot of you had families." she continued as she felt regret rising in her chest. While she was intently peering into the depths of the dark fissure, she failed to notice Touga silently creep up behind her, silken sash in his clawed hand._

_"What the-!?" Mizuki shouted as she felt something smooth wrap around her neck. Mizuki stood up and turned to find a silver haired man regarding her intently. Her eyes fell to the smooth material round her neck and her eyes widened to find that it was the one thing that could hold down a moon demoness. "You...who...?" was all she could say._

_"So it's true then," the man began. "Moon demons are indeed powerful."_

_Mizuki sighed as her eyes fell to the ground. This was the exact reason why her sister kept her in the palace at all costs. _What on earth would Aneue say?_ Mizuki thought forlornly. She felt the silk become invisible as it was a sign that her master had complete control over her and although the silk was now well hidden it could appear again if she would ever disobey her master. Mizuki sighed as she realized that she now had five possibly unbearable tasks to do in order to gain her freedom._

_"Why do you look so glum?" the man asked. Mizuki didn't reply, instead she continued staring down at the ground. The man looked towards the trees and called out: "Sesshoumaru come here."_

_Mizuki turned her eyes towards the trees from whence a young man, who looked rather dashing in her opinion, stepped out from the trees. He had the same amber eyes as the man before her and the same silver hair, except his was of a more silvery sheen. But this boy's eyes were not like her 'master's' this boy's eyes were cold and emotionless. Mizuki decided she didn't like him._

_"You shall accompany and watch over my son." Touga said. Sesshoumaru scowled and Mizuki herself felt degraded._

_"I do not need the protection of a little girl," Sesshoumaru said icily._

_"Neither do I think that a little boy such as yourself would be worthy enough to breathe my air," Mizuki shot back._

_Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes dangerously. Touga laughed a bark like laugh before speaking. "Seems you have met your match, Sesshoumaru." the Inu no Taisho said. "Come, let us return to the Western Lands."_

_It had been three weeks since Mizuki found herself bound with silk. Within that three weeks of living in the palace of the West, she come to befriend everyone and even gained the favor of the Lady of the West, who was usually hard to please. In all of those three weeks, she and Sesshoumaru had been companions, practicing their skills with the sword or even with the bow. And Mizuki outmatched the young youkai kizoku, much to his dismay._

_True, their was indeed war in the lands. It was war between the eagle youkai of the eastern lads. And in all the three weeks of which she had spent in the West, Mizuki wished she could now return to her sister, who must be worrying about her. _Ah well!_ Mizuki thought._ Only four more tasks before I'm free!_ The first task consisted of having to accompany Touga's son._

_Now Mizuki found herself walking out on the garden path underneath the full moon's soft light. Unknown to her, a silver haired boy was regarding her intently from behind the sakura trees of the garden._

_What was this feeling? The very words seemed etched in Sesshoumaru's mind as he watched the girl daintily pick up a fallen rose._

_"What ever are you doing here, Sesshoumaru-sama?" a tiny voice asked. Sesshoumaru felt a sting on his cheek, which he slapped and down to his clawed hand fell Myouga._

_"Silence." Sesshoumaru hissed. Myouga looked beyond the trees just in time to see Mizuki headed back to the palace. The flea demon's eyes widened._

_"Were you perhaps spying on Mizuki?" Myouga asked, a twinkle evident in his eyes. For the first time in his life, Sesshoumaru was at a loss for words._

_His silence was all Myouga needed. "For what reason, I wonder?" Myouga said, his voice trailing off._

_"Myouga," Sesshoumaru said, his voice sounding deadly. "Speak of this to anyone and I swear, you shall never breathe air again."_

_Myouga gulped. "Y-yes Sesshoumaru-sama." _

_An elderly Kitsune youkai ran into the chambers of the Lord and Lady of the west. His hair was in a mess an obvious sign that he had run with great haste. "Mi'lord, I have bad news," the youkai said breathlessly. _

_Lady Takara glared at the kitusne for interrupting a conversation between her and her husband._

_"What is it, Seno?" Touga asked. The kitsune hesitated, fearing the Western Lady's glare, before he spoke. "The eagle youkai along with general Makai are headed this way!" Seno said, as fast as he could._

_"What?" Touga and Takara asked in unison._

_"But," Touga said quietly. "All the men are still exhausted from the previous battle not to mention they're still healing from those wounds."_

_"Mi'lord," Takara said, dismissing the kitsune with one wave of her hand. "What are you going to do?"_

_Touga looked thoughtful and his eyes traveled to the open window to gaze at the full moon. Then suddenly it hit him._

_"We can't send our troops out, they're too badly wounded." Takara said silently, looking at her husband who was quietly debating to himself whether he should do what he planned to do._

_"if we can't send out our troops then...we'll send out Mizuki." Touga finally said._

_"WHAT!?" Takara half shouted, rising to her feet. Touga knew this would be his mate's reaction. He knew she was fond of the young moon demoness as a mother was fond of her daughter. "You can't expect her to defeat an entire company of eagle youkai! She's barely of age!" Takara protested._

_"We have no other choice, besides that girl is powerful enough to beat an army..." Touga said. Although deep down he didn't want to put the girl's life in any danger whatsoever._

_Mizuki had decided to return outside to get more fresh air and in the gardens the air was indeed as fresh as it could be. Looking up at the full moon, she wondered what her sister was doing and the fact that Tsukiko must be worried sick pained her. _

_"Mizuki," a voice called out. Mizuki turned to find Akira a lion demoness her age beckoning to her from the entrance._

_"What is it?" Mizuki asked, once she had reached the lion demoness's side._

_"Lord Touga and Lady Takara wishes to speak to you about something of importance." Akira said as the duo began walking towards the Lord and Lady's chambers._

_From his hiding place behind the trees, Sesshoumaru saw the lion demoness summon Mizuki saying that it was of great importance that she see the Lord and Lady of the castle._

_Wondering what on earth it was that caused his parents to summon the girl at a night like this, Sesshoumaru hastened from his hiding place to follow Mizuki._

_"Enter," Touga said as Mizuki knocked softly on the door. The moon demoness hesitated before entering. Both inu daiyoukai were sitting down next to the fire. Lady Takara pressed her lips together making her mouth look like a thin line. Touga himself wore a cold hard expression on his face, nearly similar to that of Sesshoumaru's._

_"Yes, mi'lord?" the girl asked as she silently closed the sliding door behind her._

_Sesshoumaru hid his scent and aura and thanks to his superior canine hearing he was able to listen outside the door without pressing his ears against it._

_"I have a task for you," Touga said silenty. _Finally,_ thought Mizuki_. If this one succeeds only three more until I'm free!

_"That would be...?" Mizuki prompted. Takara's brows met in the middle as she pressed her lips even tighter._

_"Seno has informed me that a company of eagle demons along with one of their generals are headed this way. Perhaps they think that they can take us by surprise, but whatever the reason, I want you to stop them." he said regarding her solemnly._

_Outside the door, Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. They were planning on letting her kill of an entire company of eagle youkai!? That was just crazy..._

_"Don't let her do it, Touga." Takara said, glaring at her husband as if he were out of his mind._

_"No, I must do it mi'lady." Mizuki said silently. Takara looked at her as if she too were out of her mind._

_"You have nothing to worry about, Takara," Touga said, standing up. "She's not going alone, Iam accompanying her as well."_

_Takara looked relieved. _

_"Then we are leaving," Touga said as he gestured for Mizuki to follow him._

_Sesshoumaru came face to face with his father just as he and Mizuki left the room. "Sesshoumaru!" Touga said, pretending to be surprised,he knew that the lad had been listening in on their conversation._

_"Father, I wish to accompany you," Sesshoumaru stated plainly, not looking at Mizuki fearing that if he did, his father might know the reason why he wished to do so._

_"Very well," Touga said._

_"Is that them?" Mizuki asked, pointing to figures silhoutted in the distance. They were out of the palace and were at least six miles from the outskirts of the lands. _

_"Obviously," Sesshoumaru said flatly. Mizuki scowled at him._

_"Touga, long time no see!" a voice said. The three demons looked above them to find the eagle demons right above their heads. Mizuki estimated that there was at least five hundred of them, blocking out the light of the moon and the shimmer of the stars._

_"Makai," Touga growled. The demon he was referring to, stood out from the rest as black stands out from white. While the ordinary eagle soldiers had brown feathers, General Makai had blue feathers._

_"You have two children as your army?" Makai taunted, his soldiers flapped their wings in glee. "Has the Western Lands really sunk so low? Looks like this will be as easy as slaughtering a dog."_

_Touga growled and placed his clawed hands on the hilt of Sounga. "Let me show you the power that you have just mocked!" Touga said and at the same time, he unsheathed Sounga and charged at the eagle general, who dodged. Seeing this, the other demons charged at Mizuki and Sesshoumaru. The two youkai easily dodged them. Sesshoumaru pulled out a katana from it's sheath and slashed at one of the eagles overhead, effectively killing it._ Great,_ Mizuki thought. _Only four hundred ninety-nine more to go!

_Mizuki raised both her hands and at the same time, raised two huge boulders. "Uh-oh." the demons said. Mizuki waved her hand once, sending both boulders flying at the eagles, killing off ten of them. "How's that for a little girl?" she asked, smirking at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru didn't reply, instead he charged at her, katana at the ready. "Hey, what are you-!?" Mizuki said as Sesshoumaru lunged at her. Sesshoumaru jumped behind her and slashed his katana at one of the eagles, whose claws were about to slash at Mizuki._

_Sesshoumaru turned to her. "Uh...thanks?" Mizuki said sheepishly._

_Meanwhile, Touga had successfully slashed at Makai's wings, forcing the eagle lord to land on the ground and battle. "Once I take the Weatern Lands from you, you'll be left to grovel in the streets just like the dog that you are!" Makai shouted, swinging his sword and at the same time, releasing a feather like blades which Touga easily destroyed using Kaze no Kizu._

_"These words are coming from a bird that can't fly?" Touga mocked back, sending the Kaze no Kizu at the eagle general._

_Mizuki sent a ball of flame at one of the demons that were charging at her. As she watched it's corpse burn she shuddered. _I hate killing._ She thought. The eagle youkai's numbers had now been diminished leaving only a mere hundred behind. "Let's put an end to this to this," Mizuki said quietly as she placed her hands together, entwining her fingers in the process._

_Her hands glowed white and the wind suddenly blew harder. It swirled and formed ten giant twisters. Sesshoumaru plunged his sword into the ground to keep himself from being blown off. The two generals ignored the wind and continued to lash out at each other. They ignored the screeches of the eagle demons as the twisters hit and killed them. Once they were killed, the twisters vanished. Mizuki staggered slightly, seeing this, Sesshoumaru held her before she completely fell to the ground from exhaustion. It would take years before she could do anything like that and not fall exhausted._

_"Thank you, Sesshoumaru." Mizuki said, staring into his amber eyes. Sesshoumaru was thankful that he had maroon marking on his cheeks, they helped hide the blush that was uncharacteristically creeping up his cheeks._

_"Give up, Makai." Touga said, knocking aside the eagle demon's sword._

_"I'd rather not," Makai hissed. Black feathers suddenly encircled him and he vanished._

_"He ran away," Touga said, sheathing Tessaiga. He walked over to the two demons and after making sure that neither was seriously harmed, the three of them went back to the Western Lands._

**Right I'm done! Sorry if it took so long but fanfiction had some sort of error and they wouldn't accept any documents.**

**Anyway...**

**How'd you like that chapter? The flashback is probably gonna be three or two chapters long before it finishes. When the flash back does finish, continue reading, something unexpected happens to Kagome!**

**Review so I'll know what you guys think!**


	7. Flashback pt2

**I don't own Inuyasha. **

_After their humiliating defeat, the eagle demons seem to have lost their nerve. The lands seemed to have finally found peace at long last. Mizuki was thoroughly bored with only three more tasks to complete and only Sesshoumaru for company you would have been bored too._

_The only exciting thing to happen in the palace was Lady Takara arguing with Lord Touga for vanishing at unexpected times and coming back weeks later._

_"Where do you think Chichiue goes?" Sesshoumaru asked Mizuki one sunny afternoon as they strolled in the garden. The Sakura petals were blowing wildly all around them and the perfume from the roses overwhelmed their senses._

_"I don't know," Mizuki said curtly._

_"He left the palace last week, and has yet to return," Sesshoumaru said. Mizuki suddenly stopped walking. Sesshoumaru stopped and turned to look back at her._

_"What is it?" he asked._

_"Sesshoumaru...you don't think you're father...?"_

_Sesshoumaru got the message and looked up at the canopy of a Sakura tree. "No, Father is loyal to mother," Sesshoumaru answered flatly, gaze returning to Mizuki._

_Mizuki shrugged. "There is a saying that says-"_

_"Expect the unexpected," Sesshoumaru finished. "Still Chichiue wouldn't"_

_"You'll never know," Mizuki said, shrugging her shoulders, "look! Your father's back! Why don't we go and ask him?"_

_True enough, a giant white dog landed neatly at the castle's front gate, morphed into it's human form and dashed towards the castle._

_"Come," Sesshoumaru said, grabbing Mizuki's hand._

_"H-hey, where are we going?" Mizuki asked as Sesshoumaru led her towards the castle._

_"I want to hear what Father has to say," Sesshoumaru said. _

_Touga entered his and his mate's chambers a smile had unknowingly crept across his cheeks because of what Izayoi had informed him, that she was with pup. _

_"Back so soon, Touga?" Takara asked. Touga gave a start. He didn't know that his mate was sitting cross legged on the chair, looking angry and cross._

_"Where have you been?" Takara inquired her gaze boring into her husband._

_"I-"_

_He was cut short when the door to their chamber opened to reveal Sesshoumaru and Mizuki. Mizuki looked irritated while Sesshoumaru looked determined._

_"Father," Sesshoumaru began, "where have you been?"_

_"See Touga? Even your son wants to know where you have been these past few weeks."_

_Touga sighed. Then he began telling them everything. How he had met Izayoi, how he began falling for her and lastly, he told them that Izayoi now carried his child._

_Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in horror, Mizuki looked sorry for him, and Takara had tears in her eyes. "Sesshoumaru,Mizuki...please leave us," Takara said. Touga hated the sad betrayed look in her eyes. He suddenly wished he could take back everything he did. But what could he do? He loved Izayoi and the damage was now done._

_Sesshoumaru cast his father a disgusted look mixed with hate as he and Mizuki left the room._

_"Damn," Sesshoumaru said angrily as he and Mizuki entered the garden night had fallen and the full moon's light illuminated the Sakura trees. Mizuki stared at Sesshoumaru. This was the first time she had seen him this angry. Normally he was calm and collected and never showed any emotions but now...he was enraged that his father had done something so dishonorable and so disgusting... _

_"Calm down Sesshoumaru," Mizuki said quietly, giving the young youkai a silent look._

_Sesshoumaru rounded on her. "How can you tell me to calm down?" he snapped in a way that seemed so un-Sesshoumaru._

_"I know how you feel," Mizuki said calmly._

_"How could you possibly?"_

_Mizuki wrapped her arms around him. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. He knew that it was only a friendly gesture, but he couldn't help feeling lightheaded and pleased to have her holding him._

_"Don't get too upset about it," Mizuki said calmly. "Everyone commits mistakes. Mine was letting my guard down the day your father captured me," she looked up at him, smiling, "but...I'm glad your father did capture me, if he hadn't you wouldn't have been my friend."_

_Sesshoumaru held her in his arms and looked down at her smiling face. He leaned his face closer to her's. Mizuki's eyes widened as his lips were only an inch apart from her's, she could feel their breaths mingling along with the sweet perfume from the Sakura flowers..._

_She broke away from his embrace and stared at him, her heart beating madly._

_Sesshoumaru only stared at her, emotion unreadable. "Sorry," Mizuki said silently, "I...don't-"_

_"You don't have to say anything," Sesshoumaru said icily. He turned on his heel and began to walk away. Mizuki grabbed the sleeve of his haori to stop him. "Sesshoumaru," she said. "Don't be mad-" he stared coldly at her "-just because I...don't feel the same way as you do...doesn't mean...we should be enemies right? You're still my friend aren't you?"_

_Sesshoumaru stared sullenly at the only girl who had managed to make his head spin and said, "Obviously."_

_Mizuki let go of the sleeve of his hoari and smiled her usual moonlit smile. "I'm glad," she said. The moonlight fell on them and Sesshoumaru now knew the true meaning behind her name, Beautiful Moon. It wasn't because she was a moon demoness nor was it the fact that she was easily the most beautiful girl he had and will ever set his eyes on; it was because she had a kind and gentle soul that could easily make the coldest heart melt. In this case, his heart._

_She grabbed his hand and began pulling him towards the castle. "Come on," she said with a smile. "Let's go see if your parents are no longer arguing."_

_The news that the Lord of the Western Lands had a mortal mistress who carried his hanyou son spread throughout the entire land in a matter of days. The people still had confidence and respect toward their Lord, though. Lady Takara had forgiven her husband under the condition that Sesshoumaru was still the heir to the lands and not his hanyou son. Her attitude towards her husband turned cold however._

_Touga still had to put up with the fact that Sesshoumaru now possibly hated him beyond all reason. The youkai had asked his father, in a sneering tone full of hatered, who he, Touga, loved. Sesshoumaru and Takara or Izayoi and the nameless hanyou half-brother of his. Touga had answered both._

_Peace in the lands in not last long. It seemed as if the fallen General, Makai had decided to team up with the deadly Ryukotsusei and the people now feared that the lands should fall to the dragon._

_One seemingly quiet afternoon, Touga summoned Mizuki to him._

_"You wanted to see me, My Lord?" Mizuki said as she walked in the Inu no Taisho's study._

_Touga looked up from the letter he was writing. "Yes, sit down."_

_Mizuki nervously sat down in front of him. "Mizuki," Touga began, in a sort of hollow voice, "I know that I will not live long."_

_Mizuki's eyes widened. The man sitting in front of her was the most powerful demon she had ever met. Why did he think that he was going to die so soon?_

_"My Lord, don't say things like that," Mizuki began. "Surely, you'll live longer...You still have a lot of things to do. Lady Takara still needs you and Sesshoumaru as well...Not to mention...not to mention your-" she didn't dare say 'mistress' "-second mate and your unborn son...Who will protect them if you die?"_

_Touga sighed deeply. "That is the reason why I summoned you here," he paused, "Mizuki, I will not live longer. Sesshoumaru and Takara know that and they have accepted it...However, Izayoi is defenceless if Sesshoumaru decides to hunt her and my son down when Iam dead. Takara, thank the heavens, is not going to go after Izayoi, Sesshoumaru, however, will. Iam sure of it. That is why I have one more final task for you-"_

_"My Lord that would be three," Mizuki corrected. Touga looked flabberstagged. "No, I'm freeing you from the two tasks...One will suffice."_

_Mizuki could feel her hands going cold. She was close to freedom._

_"And that task would be...?"_

_"I want you to protect my son and Izayoi when Iam gone...You don't have to protect them forever, just until my son learns how to defend himself."_

_Mizuki's heart sank. Protect his son...? But that would mean..._

_"My Lord...If I protect your son...Then I must fight Sesshoumaru as you said that he would surely come after him."_

_Touga gave her a grave sad look. "Yes...This Task is endangering your friendship...But, Mizuki wouldn't you say that an unborn offspring is worth everything?"_

_Mizuki nodded. "I'll do it My Lord...I'll defend your son, even if it costs-"_

_Mizuki was stopped short when the door behind her burst open. It was Seno._

_"My Lord," he breathed. "Ryukotsusei, has breached out borders..."_

_"What!?" Touga asked, he stood up and faced Seno._

_"The guards were slaughtered by the dragon and-"_

_Seno failed to finish as Touga had already dashed out the door. Mizuki followed after him. In the hall they ran into Sesshoumaru._

_"Father where are you-?"_

_"I'm going to battle and I don't want you to come, it's too dangerous." Touga said, cutting off Sesshoumaru's question._

_"It's Ryukotsusei, isn't it?" Sesshoumaru asked concern not in his voice, pressing further. Touga nodded and dashed out of the palace doors. He and Mizuki watched as Takara ran out of the gardens and towards Touga. They watched as the two youkai conversed for a moment and then Lady Takara hugged Touga and Touga held her in his arms for a moment before transforming into his true form and flying off into the sky, to battle. _

_The battle lasted for a long time until at last, Ryukotsusei had been defeated. Touga came back to the palace mortally wounded. _

_"Touga!" Takara shouted, running up to him. Her attitude towards him seemed to have changed, while Sesshoumaru's had not. True, Sesshoumaru breathed easier to know that his father was alive._

_"Never mind, I will heal soon enough," Touga said blatantly._

_"Iam glad you are safe and well My Lord," Mizuki said, not sure on the 'well' part._

_"Hmph," was all Sesshoumaru had to say._

_"I thought you-" Takara began but was rudely interrupted when a minor scuffle was hear at the gates. A few seconds later, two falcon demons, the gurads of the gate, approached their lord. One of them held a human woman by the scruff of her neck._

_"What is the meaning of this!?" Takara snapped. "Your lord is injured!"_

_But Touga was kinder. "Who is this woman?"_

_"This woman claims to know you My Lord," the guard said._

_Sesshoumaru glared at the woman, who recoiled under the young lord's gaze. "Let her speak," Touga said. The guard let go of the woman, who fell to the floor. She stood up, bowed and said, "Lord Touga...Iam Haruko a servant of Izayoi-hime's."_

_There was tension as the name that had been mentioned fell on Takara's ears. She remained silent, however._

_"Continue," Touga said, failing to notice Sesshoumaru and Takara's cold attitude._

_"Yes," Haruko said hurriedly. "Lady Izayoi is due to give birth...However her palace has been under siege by a man named Takemaru, she-"_

_She was cut short however, when all of them felt the intense anger that Touga was showing. "Izayoi is-?"_

_"Yes,"_

_Touga growled and before anyone could stop him, he transformed into a gigantic white dog and flew towards the sky and out of sight. Takara looked up at the sky and sighed._

_"Release the girl," she said. Haruko bowed as the guards escorted her outside._

_"Mother," Sesshoumaru said silently. Mizuki knew that both of them were affected by the birth of a new son by Touga's mistress. Right now, Takara looked melancholy and sad, which was quite strange to see as she seldomly showed any emotions whatsoever._

_"We cannot do anything, Sesshoumaru," Takara said, as she turned towards the palace. "We have to accept what fate has dealt us. However there is one thing I want you to do," she added, turning to Sesshoumaru._

_"That would be...?"_

_"Go to your Father, see if he is alright. He was mortally wounded when he left...I don't think his wounds have healed that fast." there was concern in Takara's voice._

_Sesshoumaru glared at her. "You wish me to be present at the birth of my half-breed brother?"_

_"Sesshoumaru, watch your tongue," Takara said quietly. "He was sired by your Father...Even a hanyou must be given respect if he is Touga's son-" she walked into the palace "-Mizuki come with me, you need not accompany Sesshoumaru...There is something I wish to discuss with you." _

_Mizuki nodded while Sesshoumaru looked agitated. He morphed into his demon form and took off. Mizuki watched him go then she headed into the castle. _

_It had been hours before Sesshoumaru returned. H e was disappointed that his Father refused him the two swords, Souunga and Tessaiga. Upon his return, Takara had started questioning Sesshoumaru about his Father, which always led Sesshoumaru to answer that his Father had gone to Izayoi after their little chat near the beach. _

_Takara sighed. "I hope he comes home alright."_

_"Don't worry, he will." Mizuki assured. This was the first time she had seen Takara so worried and she began to see the Western Lady as a loving and caring mate._

_The next morning, news came of Touga's death. "He saved Izayoi," the messenger was saying, "and lost his life in the process."_

_Takara looked dazed. She placed her hands on her face and wept. Mizuki couldn't read the expression on Sesshoumaru's face. Was it sadness, grief, or perhaps anger?_

_That afternoon, after Takara had calmed down from her hysterical weeping, Sesshoumaru informed his mother that he wished to travel around Japan. Mizuki doubted this. She had a feeling that he was after his brother, whose name was Inuyasha. Mizuki hoped he wouldn't...if he would hunt down Inuyasha, then she would have to fight him._

_"Do what you will," Takara said silently. "While you're gone, I will manage the affairs of the land. Oh and take Mizuki with you, a young lady needs to head out more often."_

_Mizuki looked away easily going a brilliant shade of red. She could feel Sesshoumaru's gaze on her as she looked away. "Very well," was Sesshoumaru's curt reply._

_Mizuki didn't want to go with him, she really didn't. But what choice did she have? _

_They set out the very next day, they took the two headed dragon with them. As they left the palace gate, Mizuki ran up to Sesshoumaru and asked, "Why are you doing this?"_

_"Doing what?"_

_"Why are you pretending to travel around the country when your actually going to look for your brother!?"_

_He stared at her. She didn't sound like her usual self, she sounded angry and worried._

_He smirked, something that he rarely did. "Killing him would mean getting rid of a stain on my family's bloodline,"_

_"How can you be so cruel?" Mizuki asked, sighing as she turned her gaze towards the sky. Sesshoumaru looked at her silently. "You know me," he replied._

_"Not enough, apparently. I mean...how could you kill a tiny helpless thing?" she inquired. She knew she had to try and discourage him from trying to hunt and kill Inuyasha. It was the only way to save their friendship..._

_He didn't answer. Instead, he walked ahead of her and didn't bother to look back._

_That afternoon after they had set up camp, Sesshoumaru vanished for a long time before returning with a rather familiar sword in his clawed hands. _

_"Is that...?" Mizuki asked. Sesshoumaru scowled and gripped Tenseiga tighter in his grasp._

_"It is...so your Father left you Tenseiga," Mizuki said with a flourish. Sesshoumaru glare at her before throwing Tenseiga to the ground. Mizuki scowled at him and picked up the fallen blade._

_"You should be thankful you've got Tenseiga...I know how much you hate it...but, you should treasure it. I mean-" she added hurriedly seeing the look on his face "- your brother didn't even inherit anything from your Father and if you asked me, I think Tenseiga is more powerful than Souunga and Tessaiga."_

_"Why would that be?"_

_"Life is more easier to destroy than to restore, isn't it?"_

_Mizuki had a point. That didn't mean that he would like Tenseiga, though. He took Tenseiga from her hands and strapped it to his side._

_A full moon hung beautifully in the sky. It's gentle rays bathing a rich and splendid palace. Just outside the palace gates, a beautifil woman with long black hair stood. She held in her arms tiny infant, his white hair glinting against the silver moonlight. "Inuyasha," the woman named Izayoi said sadly. "I met your Father on a full moon," _

_Inuyasha whimphered in her arms. "Shush," Izayoi said gently. The infant heard his mother's soft voice and quieted down._

_"Izayoi-hime," a voice called. Izayoi turned her head towards the palace gates to see a woman standing there, her attendant. "What is it, Haruko?" Izayoi asked._

_"My Lady, I do not think it is safe for you to remain outside the palace, especially at night, the time when mononoke prowl about."_

_"Nonsense," Izayoi said briskly. She walked farther from the palace gate and continued, "I want Inuyasha to see the moon. It is rather hard to gaze at it from within the palace walls. Do not worry, I will come in shortly."_

_Haruko bowed and returned to the safety of the palace walls, not before she shot Inuyasha a disgusted glance, though._

_Izayoi held the tiny one in her arms before she spoke to him with loving words, "When you grow up, I want you to be as strong as your Chichiue. I want you to have a nice future, not one full of hatred and prejudice."_

_"Don't count on it, onna." a cold voice said softly._

_Izayoi stared. A figure was emerging from the shadow of the trees in the nearby forest. A silver haired figure emerged from the shadows. Izayoi's eyes widened._

_"Who are you?" she asked. He resembled her late lover, but his eyes...they were cold and foreboding._

_"Hmph," the boy said. "Imagine that. Your 'mate' didn't tell you that he had a son?"_

_"You're his son? What is your name?" Izayoi asked, feeling nervous about coming face to face with Touga's son. A son whom she never knew existed. A son whom she knew would bare a grudge against her._

_"You need not know my name as you and that half-breed will not live long to utter it." Sesshoumaru said. Izayoi's eyes widened as his hands glowed a sickly green. Sesshoumaru threw the handful of poison at her and Inuyasha, but before it come into contact with the, a wall of earth shot up from the ground, effectively shielding them both. The wall melted as the poison touched it._

_Sesshoumaru stared. He knew whose defense that was._

_"Mizuki," he whispered quietly._

_Mizuki came out of the trees. Her eyes looked forlorn and she looked sadly at Sesshoumaru._

_"What is the meaning of this?" he snapped as her blue eyes met his amber ones._

_"I told you, didn't I?" she said quietly, averting her gaze. "I told you that how could you kill a tiny helpless thing?"_

_Sesshoumaru scowled at her. "I told you it is my duty to cleanse my family of tainted blood."_

_"Lady Izayoi," Mizuki said._

_"Y-yes?" Izayoi asked uncertainly._

_"Take Inuyasha and head back to the palace. I will deal with Sesshoumaru."_

_Izayoi ran back to the palace without further question. "Get out of the way, Mizuki," Sesshoumaru ordered._

_Mizuki didn't budge. "No," she said firmly._

_"No?" Sesshoumarua asked, raising an eyebrow. "Mizuki, if you do not move...I will have to kill you." Mizuki flinched silently. This was turning ugly. She stared at him. He threatened to kill her, after what happened between then in the Sakura garden?_

_"No, I will not let you kill Inuyasha and his mother."_

_Sesshoumaru glared dangerously at her. "Do you really want to die that much?"_

_Mizuki stood her ground. "I thought...you..."_

_"Loved you?" Sesshoumaru finished for her. Mizuki looked away. "Do not think so foolishly, wench." Sesshoumaru hated the words that came out of his face. He looked at Mizuki. She was clearly hurt by what he had said._

_Mizuki stared at him. His words pierced her heart like daggers. Really, she __**was**__ starting to have feelings for him..._

_"So this is how it ends, huh?" Mizuki asked, she looked down at the ground._

_Sesshoumaru regarded her silently. He never felt so regretful in his life._

_"I have no regrets," Mizuki said coldly._

_"So do I," Sesshoumaru said icily. He laid aside all of his feelings for her and brought his whip of light. Mizuki easily dodged it and sent a bunch of miniature tornadoes at the inu youkai, who easily dodged it._

_They continued battling until, at last, humans from the palace were awoken. And by the time that happened, Sesshoumaru was already loosing his temper. He was angered by the fact that Mizuki, whom he dearly loved, had betrayed him by coming to Izayoi's aid. He was angry by the fact that she possibly hated him right now..._

_"Give up, Sesshoumaru," Mizuki said, sending jet of fire at him, which he easily dodged._

_"Never," the inu youkai said and, to Mizuki's horror, he transformed into the giant white dog that he was. The dog barked menacingly at her, baring it's canine teeth as it did so. Mizuki sent out her tornadoes at him. He forced his way through them and lashed out at the girl's left shoulder. Mizuki screamed as she felt his claws slash through her flesh, sending blood squirting from her wound._

_Mizuki fell to the floor, in a semi-unconscious state. Seeing her nearly dead, the dog stopped and looked down at her. He transformed into his human form and stared down at the partly awake girl._

_"I pity you," he said silently, looking down at the girl. Mizuki, determindly stared back up at him, although the loss of blood was starting to get to her. Her vision blurred as she struggled._

_"I shall leave you to die," Sesshoumaru said. Deep down he really didn't want to leave her here, dying. He cursed himself for doing this to her._

_"Then leave," Mizuki snarled. Sesshoumaru stood up and began walking away. Mizuki was taken aback, she thought he would help her instead of leaving her on the ground, to die._

_"I HATE YOU!" she shouted after his retreating back, before she fainted._

_Sesshoumaru stopped in his tracks. Her last three words left a pang in his heart. He looked back at her from over his shoulder. She was in a pool of her own blood and he doubted that she would live longer. "You may hate me all you wish, Mizuki," he said silently as he walked off into darkness._

Mizuki finished her extremely long tale and looked at Inuyasha, whose eyes were round as coins.

"Whoa," Sango said silently.

"I never knew Sesshoumaru had the heart to love," Miroku said, looking thoughtful. Mizuki sighed. "No, he doesn't...he's just..."

"Feh," Inuyasha said indignantly. Although deep down he was thankful towards Mizuki for saving him and his mother from his brother's venomous clutches.

Mizuki sighed once more. Her eyes fell on Shippou, who fell asleep in her lap. "Inuyasha," she began.

"What?"

"Wait here for a moment, there's something I want to give to you."

Inuyasha exchanged a puzzled glance with Miroku and Sango as Mizuki ran out of the door and down the brilliantly lit hallway. She came back a few minutes later, carrying two items with her. One was a faded old bit of parchment, rolled up into a scroll; the second was a beautifil emerald necklace. Mizuki set these items down on the table and sat back down. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"What are these?" he asked.

Mizuki chuckled. "These? These belong to you hahoya, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. These belonged to his...?

"I'm giving them to you," Mizuki said. "It was all I could salvage after your mother's second palace burned down in the war."

Inuyasha looked at her. He suddenly remembered. So many years ago, when he had learnt to walk and talk, his mother had died of an illness. Afterwards, the palace fell to ruin.

Mizuki tossed him the necklace. "That was your hahoya's favorite jewel, I should know. It was your mother who took me into the castle and insisted that they help me when I was bleeding to death. I have seen her wear that necklace a number of times."

Inuyasha looked at the necklace. It had been his mother's and Mizuki was letting him keep it. He was happy, happy beyond words. "Thanks," he mumbled.

"But, what about this?" Miroku had picked up the yellow scrolled up parchment on the table and just as he was about to open it, Mizuki stopped him. "I think Inuyasha should open it first," Mizuki said calmly, clutching the monk's wrist.

Miroku tossed it to Inuyasha, who caught it. He untied the string and unrolled the scroll.

His eyes widened. On it was painted the image of a beautiful woman who stood in a rose garden. Her black her shone brilliantly in the sunlight and in her arms, she held a tiny silver haired infant...

"Ofukuro..." Inuyasha said quietly. Miroku and Sango crowded next to Inuyasha to get a good look at the painting.

"Wow," Sango said with awe.

"Your Okaasan is beautiful," Miroku said, drooling. Seeing this Sango hit him on the head, harder than she normally would have done. It was a good thing Inuyasha hadn't seen him though.

"Thanks...again," Inuyasha said, still not taking his eyes off the picture.

Mizuki smiled. "Come on you lot," she said, standing up. "Let's see if Kagome's alright."

**Yes, I'm done at long, long last!**

**Ha! Next chapter, something strange and exciting happens to Kagome!**

**Kagome: Really? What?**

**PT: Not telling...**


	8. Tsukiko's Offer and Kagome's Decision

**Just wanna say that I do not own Inuyasha...**

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Kagome was sitting down. She didn't know where she was, all she knew was that she felt weak and tired. She was in a dark room with a window to her right. Sunlight streamed through the window and the chattering voices of people drifted through the windows. Endeavoring to see some light, Kagome weakly stood up and walked slowly to the window.

Her eyes widened in shock.

Kikyou was talking with Inuyasha...

_Kikyou and Inuyasha?_ Kagome thought, heart breaking. _What are they doing together?_

"Inuyasha," Kikyou was saying, embracing the hanyou. "You made a bad decision to choose Kagome as your mate, she's withering away, like the mortal that she is..."

Kagome's eyes widened. Mates? She and Inuyasha? But what did Kikyou mean by 'withering away'?

Inuyasha sighed. "Yeah, I made a bad choice Kikyou, can you please forgive me?"

Kikyou smiled. "As long as you take me as your mate when Kagome dies."

Inuyasha smirked. "That won't take long, she's old enough as it is."

Kagome's eyes widened in horror. She backed away from the window and looked at her wrinkled hands...

Light flashed. Kagome turned her eyes to the source of the light. A mirror had appeared out of nowhere right in the upper left corner. Kagome walked carefully to the mirror as though reluctant to peer into it's glassy depths. She hesitated before looking into the mirror...

She gasped. The image that stared back at her had gray hair, dark sunken eyes and flabby wrinkled skin...

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Kagome woke up with a start. Her heart pounding in her throat. What a dream...

She stared at her hands was relieved to find them smooth and wrinkle free.

"Ah, so you're awake at last," a voice said. Kagome eyes landed on a woman who was sitting cross-legged in a corner. The woman in question had the same hair color as Mizuki, but it hung only up to her shoulders, her eyes were gray but twinkling, and she had a circle on her forehead, the said cirlce depicting a full moon. She wore a blue flowing kimono.

"Wh-who are you?" Kagome asked. She looked down at herself and found that bandages were wrapped around her. She suddenly remembered Kagura's attack.

"My name is Tsukiko, Iam the elder sister of Mizuki,"

Kagome opened her mouth, but Tsukiko stopped her. "If you're going to ask where you are, you are in our home. If you were going to ask where your companions are, they are somewhere in the palace. And yes, Iam the one who patched you up." Tsukiko said, blandly.

Kagome had a sneaking suspiscion that Tsukiko could read minds.

"Hmph," Tsukiko said silently. "Seems you had a nightmare. That's what woke you up, right?"

Kagome nodded. Tsukiko gave her another long look before saying, "And you dreamt about seeing Kikyou and Inuyasha together?"-Kagome's eyes widened-"You saw Kikyou as a young, blooming woman, while you yourself, an old hag?"

Kagome nodded. Tsukiko sighed heavily. "That's the problem with you, mortals. You age too quickly." she approached Kagome and bent over to check her bandages. "Even hanyous live longer..."

She made a tutting noise as she tightened the bandage around Kagome's shoulder. She stood straight and gave Kagome another long fleeting look. "That hanyou, Inuyasha, you love him, don't you?" Tsukiko asked.

Kagome looked up at her and felt the color rising in her cheeks. She slowly nodded. "But," Tsukiko went on, "You're afraid that he might choose Kikyou over you?"-Kagome nodded-"And if he** does** choose you, you're afraid that you'll just grow old while he remains young?" Kagome nodded. She didn't know why she was having a conversation like this with a complete stranger, but she felt as if she could trust Tsukiko...

"I can help you there," Tsukiko said, moving to the window.

Kagome looked up at her, the silken sheets sliding off her skin. "H-how?" Kagome asked timidly. Tsukiko gave her a weary smile. "By turning you into a hanyou, of course."

Kagome's eyes widened. She, a hanyou?

"But, I don't understand how you can do that." Kagome declared.

Tsukiko gave her a long withering look. "Have you heard of the powers of a moon demon? If so, then tell me what they are."

"Well, the complete control over the four elements and a special kind of power, gifted to them at birth." Kagome said, remembering what Myouga had told them. Tsukiko smiled pleasantly. "Iam very fortunate to be gifted in the arts of sorcery. One might say that I surpass even Circe that legendary sorceress."

"Which means," Tsukiko went on, "I can easily turn you into a hanyou, half dog demon if you wish."

Kagome gaped at her. "R-really?"

Tsukiko nodded. "Think of the possibilities, you can live as long as Inuyasha...And be with him in the process."

Kagome stared down at her hands. True, she did make a promise to Inuyasha to be with him always...But how on earth could she do that if she was just going to wither away after a couple of more decades?

"What do you want in exchange?" Kagome asked, though uncertain if she should have.

Tsukiko gave her another moonlit smile. "Well...I want you to let Kikyou join your group."

Kagome's eyes widened. Let Kikyou? She knew the undead miko always preferred being alone these days but...

"I was only joking," Tsukiko said seeing the grave look on Kagome's face. "No, in truth I want you to make sure Mizuki doesn't die."-Kagome looked at her-"Yes, it's hard being the last two of our kind. It's harder for me, since I've suffered as well. Kagome, there will come a time when I will die. No, don't give me that look, my time is near. And when it is...only Mizuki will be left. Kagome I will turn you into a hanyou, under the condition that as long as you live, you will make sure that our race continues to survive."

Kagome looked up at her. Only that? She expected something harder. "I'll do it," Kagome said finally. "As long as I live, I'll make sure your kind continues to go on. But...since your the last two moon demons, won't your blood be mixed if you marry demons of another species?"

"Who told you that?" Tsukiko asked incerdulously. "No. Moon Demons are usually female. Let's say I married an eagle demon. If I had a daughter, she'd be a pure moon demon. If I had a son, he'd be a pure eagle demon. It's very handy you see..."

"So Kagome, you've decided?" Tsukiko asked again.

Kagome nodded. Tsukiko smirked. She went out of the room. Kagome suddenly felt nervous. Did she just agree to be a half-demon? But then again, she **did** want to be with Inuyasha...

She was snapped out of her thoughts when the door to the room burst open. Tsukiko stood there holding what appeared to be a bowl filled with some liquid red stuff...

Tsukiko handed her the bowl. Kagome hesitated before she took it and brought it to her lips...

It tasted putrid. It tasted like bloody raw fish with a hint of the juices of herbs. Kagome wanted to spit it out and gulp down some water, but the thought of being with Inuyasha kept her drinking. She dropped the bowl, when it was emptied, which fell with a sof thud on the bed.

She immediately felt her head spin. Her vision started to blur and go black. She felt as if she were dying. The last person she saw was Tsukiko, her mystic smile on her face. And the last word that echoed throughout her head was...

_Inu...ya...sha..._

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

There was a knock on the double oak doors of the room. Kagome slowly opened her eyes. And was shocked...

Her senses were sharper than usual. Her hearing was greatly improved and her sense of smell hightened. And her eyesight was clearer than a person's with twenty twenty vision. She sat sat up with such speed that the silk blankets fell to the floor.

The knocking on the door persisted. "Oh, good timing. You're awake," Tsukiko said. She tossed Kagome a small round mirror, which she easily caught.

She stared at her reflection. Her hair was shinier and smoother, when she had touched it. Her ears, thank kami, were not like Inuyasha's, they were still round. Her eyes were a lighter shade of brown, making it look almost yellow. Her skin was smooth and flawless. She had claws just like Inuyasha's only more feminine and elegant. And aside from the physical changes, she also felt a surge of power as her demon and miko power combined within her.

The knocking on the door persisted loudly.

Kagome smelled Inuyasha and the others. "Open up already!" Inuyasha was saying loudly.

"Quite impatient, isn't he?" Tsukiko asked, as she walked over to open the door. Kagome stood up from the bed and found that her wounds had healed. _Wow, _she thought with awe. Tsukiko opened the door and Inuyasha strode in followed by the rest of the group. Inuyasha stopped and stood, bewildered at the girl before him.

"What have you done to Kagome!?" Inuyasha roared, rounding on Tsukiko.

"Osuwari," Kagome said, sending the hanyou plummeting to the ground. The others, even Mizuki, was surprised at the 'new' Kagome standing before them.

"Don't be mad at her Inuyasha, I asked her to do this to me," Kagome said simply.

"Why?" the hanyou asked, getting to his feet.

Kagome hesitated. She didn't want to say 'because I wanna be with you always' so instead she said, "B-because, it was the only way to keep me alive."

Disappointment flashed for a moment in Inuyasha's eyes. Miroku approached Kagome and placed a talisman on her forehead. It fell off.  
"What was that for?" the miko asked. Miroku narrowed his eyes. "Your demon power has been purified by your miko power, in other words, the strength of the two powers have fused to become one powerful miko energy. To put it simply, you'd be much much more powerful than Kikyou, if you trained, not to mention you'd probably live as long as a hanyou."

"Wow, Kagome-chan," Sango said, awe in her voice. Shippou jumped on Kagome's shoulder and smiled at Kagome. She smiled back.  
Inuyasha looked at her for a moment before turning to Mizuki and saying, "I think we should leave now,"

"Don't be silly," Tsukiko said, interrupting Mizuki who was about to answer, "you should spend the night here."

Inuyasha sighed but gave in. "Besides," Tsukiko said, "it's a good oppurtunity for Kagome to learn how to use her powers."

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Mizuki sighed and stared up at the full moon. She was standing in the garden, next to the fountain. Inuyasha and the others were already asleep, but she could not. She didn't know why, but after telling Inuyasha and the others her long story, sleep failed to conquer her. Perhaps becasuse she remembered too much or perhaps she was afraid of dreaming about the night Sesshoumaru nearly killed her.

She sighed again. How long was she going to be haunted by that idea? How long was she going to endure waking up, heart hammering and hands cold? _Put that behind you, Mizuki_, she thought. She tried focusing on other ideas, like why Kagura was after her tonight and who that 'old friend' was.

"Can't sleep?" a voice asked. Mizuki wheeled around to find her sister staring intently at her.

She shook her head.

"Why not?" Tsukiko asked, tilting her head sideways.

"I-I dream about Sesshoumaru everytime I try to sleep. I dream about the night he tried to kill me."

Tsukiko straightened her head and rolled her eyes. "That's all in the past, Mizuki, try to forget him already. You...don't love him do you?" Tsukiko added.

Mizuki shook her head, although deep down she didn't know how she felt. "Anyway," Tsukiko said solemnly. "I'd try to get some sleep if I were you."

"Aneue,"

"What?" Tsukiko inquired.

"M-may I see the village where I used to hide from you? I'd like to say goodbye to the children."

Tsukiko looked at her sister. A long hard look which made Mizuki nervous.  
"Very well, you may," Tsukiko said silently, as she turned back towards the palace. Mizuki smiled to herself. She wanted to see the children again, especially Aiko.

A shadow passed over her. She looked up to see Kaze soaring down on her. The dragon landed in front of her and lowered his great scaly neck. "You want to come with me?" she asked it.

Kaze growled softly in agreement. Mizuki jumped on the dragon's back and Kaze flew up into the air.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Mizuki neatly landed in the field, where she and Kagura had previously battled. The moon illuminated the path for her as she walked up the familiar row of houses, that she was sure she was going to miss. She stopped in front of the home of Aiko. She hesitated. Did she dare walk in, in her demon form? But it was also a stupid idea to go in dressed as a miko in the middle of a night like this...

She raised her palms to her near her mouth and blew a soft gentle wind from it. It was a form of sendimg messages to anyone without fearing that it might be intercepted. In short the wind was her voice...

A few minutes later, a small disheveled figure, wearing an orange yukata, stepped out from the doorway. Her hair was messed up and she looked sleepy. The girl looked around and saw Mizuki. She suddenly abandoned her sleepy turpor and rushed to stand in front of Mizuki, like a child expecting a treat.

"Mizuki-san, why are you here?" the child asked.

Mizuki knelt in front of her and said, "I'm saying goodbye, Aiko-chan."

Aiko's eyes widened. "B-but why?"

"It's...complicated."

Tears leaked out of the child's eyes. "B-but, y-you're m-more like a m-mother to me th-than anyone else!!" the child cried. Mizuki picked the child up in her arms and said in a soothing voice, "Why don't we take a stroll for the night? There's a lot of light you know," the child nodded, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her yukata.

They strolled silently in the fields, Mizuki placed the child down on the ground and looked at her, as if expecting her to say something. "Why, are you leaving, Mizuki-san?" Aiko asked, tears leaking out again.

Mizuki sighed, this was gonna be harder than she thought.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Sesshoumaru raced through the trees, mind still lingering on the information Kagura had given him.

_Oh yes, she was horrid. She annulled all of my wind attacks, and summoned these twisters to kill me..._

He stopped. The wind rustled and then he caught her scent. He raised in the direction, completely trusting his nose as he dodged a few trees.

"Hey you there stop!"

Sesshoumaru stopped. A dozen or so boar demons jumped out of the trees, ignorantly encircling him. "Get out of my way," Sesshoumaru ordered acidly. "Not until we've finished with you!" one of them shouted, slurring spit as he did so.

They foolishly went nearer. "What a waste of time," Sesshoumaru said. He lashed at them with his whip of light, slughtering them thoroughly.

Sesshoumaru continued going through the forest then he stopped. A field was just visible up ahead. A woman and a chiild were standing face to face...

"Why, are you leaving, Mizuki-san?" the child was saying, obviously in tears. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. It was indeed her. No one else could have made him run that fast.

_And no one apart from her, looked as lovely as a beautiful moon..._

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Mizuki looked down at the child and sighed. She knelt down on the ground, placed a hand on it and closed her eyes in concentration. Slowly, a rose emerged from the earth, but it didn't look like any other rose. It was purely made of crystal and glittered softly in the moonlight.

"Wow," the child, crouching low to examine the rose. "It's beautiful, Mizuki-san!"

Mizuki smiled at her. She knelt down and plucked the rose from the ground and it made a gentle tinkling sound as she did so. She handed it carefully to Aiko and smiled. "I'm going now okay?" she asked, as if her leaving needed the child's permission.

"So soon?" a silky voice asked.

Mizuki turned and her heart leapt in her throat.

Sesshoumaru walked out of the forest.

* * *

**Alright I'm done! Do you like what happened to Kagome?**

**Kagome: Me, a hanyou!? What the-?**

**A1969: Hmph you should be glad, you're gonna live as long as Inuyasha and not wither away**

**Kagome: Hmm...Point well taken...**


	9. Meetings, Plots and Revelations

**Alright chapter nine!**

**Really, I don't own Inuyasha...**

**But when I take over the world I will!! **

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Mizuki looked at Sesshoumaru and she felt anger towards him. She felt Aiko move behind her. "Go on Aiko, head back to the village," Mizuki said calmly.

"But Mizuki-san!" Aiko protested.

"Go," Mizuki said firmly. She watched as Aiko scrambled back to the village as fast as she could.

"So you're still alive," Sesshoumaru said, taking a step towards her.

"No thanks to you," Mizuki snapped. Sesshoumaru stopped and looked intently at her. "It wasn't my fault that you nearly died. If you had stepped aside, you wouldn't have been harmed."

"Yeah, right," Mizuki scoffed. "I only did what was right."

"You think allowing a half-breed to live on is right?"

"That's why I _hate_ you, you think that people with mixed blood don't deserve to live."

Sesshoumaru continued to regard her intently. Mizuki glared at him.

"You will never change will you, Sesshoumaru?" Mizuki asked silently. Her blue eyes were narrowed in a sad sort of way. Sesshoumaru didn't reply, instead he took another step toward her. Mizuki narrowed her eyes dangerously at him and without warning she jumped into the air and landed on Kaze's back just as the dragon was passing over them.

"I have no reason to continue wasting my time here," Mizuki said as the dragon flew off. Sesshoumaru watched her fly off, resisting the urge to go after her, he stalked back into the forest.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

"Can you do nothing right, Kagura?" Naraku asked in a deadly voice, eyeing the wind witch on the floor. She was a mess. Her kimono was torn in places and her hair was wind swept.

"It was not my fault," Kagura said quietly. "I didn't know that that girl had-"

"The ability to manipulate the wind just like you?" a sneering voice stated. A second later Hakudoshi walked into the room, looking smug and superior. Kagura scowled at him and bent her head.

"Yes," Naraku said. "She does have the uncanny ability to bend the wind to her will, but I thought that you would have more control over the wind than she; it appears that Iam wrong."

Hakudoshi sniggered. Watching Kagura being bullied by Naraku was his favorite hobby; he still hadn't forgotten the time when she had sliced him cleanly in half.

"What's so important about this girl anyway?" Kagura asked. Her face was so close to the floor could smell it's woody polish.

Naraku frowned. He didn't like it when his underlings questioned him. "What's so important about her, Kagura, is that she is powerful. When she lent me her power years before, I was successful in getting rid of Kikyou. I believe she can get rid of that pesky miko for me."

"Which is why," Naraku went on, "Hakudoshi will get her for me and Kagura, you will help him. And if you fail..." Naraku's unfinished threat sounded more deadly than a pronounced one.

"Come on Kagura," Hakudoshi said in a commanding voice. _This is so humiliating,_ Kagura thought as she stood up and followed Hakudoshi out of the room.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Kagome couldn't sleep. She rolled over in bed; her eyes fell on Sango who was sleeping on the bed next to her's. She sighed. So many things had now happened to her within one night. Meeting Mizuki and becoming a hanyou. She didn't know what was going to happen to her now that her demon and miko powers had become one.

She rolled over and pondered on what Miroku had said earlier.

_You'd be much much more powerful than Kikyou, if you trained, not to mention you'd probably live as long as a hanyou..._

Kagome didn't know if Inuyasha would like it if she were to end up being much more powerful than Kikyou. At the the thought of Inuyasha Kagome's heart beat fast. What if he ended up choosing Kikyou? What was to become of her then? It was then that she realized that her family would probably be shocked to find her as a hanyou. She wondered if she could still live a normal life...

She sighed again and this time she sat up in bed. She glanced around at Sango, who was sleeping peacefully, and walked out of the room. She walked and walked until she found herself in the courtyard. She wasn't shocked to find Tsukiko standing there as if she were waiting for something...

"Oh hello Kagome," Tsukiko said blandly as soon as she saw Kagome emerge into the garden. "I take it that you can't sleep?"

Kagome nodded. Tsukiko smiled. "Worrying a lot aren't you?" she asked.

Kagome nodded. Tsukiko sat down on the stone bench and gestured for Kagome to do the same. Kagome hesistated before sitting down on the bench. "It's Kikyou again, isn't it?" Tsukiko said silently, eyes scanning the heavens. Kagome looked taken aback. "Yes, it is."

"I don't know why you're worrying, after all Kikyou is dead."

Kagome hesitated. Did she really want to tell Tsukiko that Kikyou was undead and that she walked the earth at this very moment? Kagome decided not to tell her.

"You're right," Kagome said, staring at the ground, "Kikyou is dead and I don't have to worry about her."

"That's the spirit," Tsukiko said. Kagome looked at her silently and asked, "Tsukiko-san, may I ask wh-why you're being too nice to me? We've just met after all..."

Tsukiko smiled. "You remind me of someone I used to know, a human male in fact. I think he's dead already though."

"Oh," Kagome said, sympathy in her voice. She looked down at her knees. "Why are you out here anyway, Tsukiko-san?" Kagome added.

"Me? Im just waiting for Mizuki."

"Where is she?"

"She went back to that village. It's so hard to keep her locked up, she's a free spirit, you see, and sometimes having a sister like her can be very troublesome."

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

It was nearing dawn by the time Mizuki came back. In Kagome's opinion there was a stiffness in the way she had talked to her sister and Kagome didn't need to know that something was wrong.

As soon as the first light of day appeared on the mountain, everyone was rudely awoken by Inuyasha earning the hanyou a well deserved 'sit' from Kagome.

"Must you leave so soon?" Mizuki asked, disappointment in her voice. "You don't know how_ boring_ it gets here."

Kagome grabbed her hand and pulled her away from everyone else. "Is something wrong? Last night or should I say this morning you came home looking rather...depressed."

Mizuki was silent. She had been thinking about Sesshoumaru since last night and it did not bode well for her.

"I'm fine," Mizuki said. "You should get going now."

Kagome nodded. "Take care!"

Mizuki watched her return to Inuyasha and the others. Sango, Miroku and Shippou were riding Kirara while Kagome rode with Inuyasha ( "You're now a hanyou yet you're _still_ riding with me!?" Inuyasha asked with disbelief). Inuyasha had secretly hidden his mother's old things in Kagome's backpack; the hanyou made a mental note to tell Kagome about them as soon as they had left the mountain.

"Take care!" Tsukiko waved as the group ran out of the mountain.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Inuyasha ran speedily down the mountain, Kagome on his back while the others flew over them. "Kagome," Inuyasha said.

"Hm?"

"Why did you agree to become a hanyou?"

Kagome didn't answer. Instead she leapt from Inuyasha's back and ran ahead of him, almost as fast as he. Inuyasha put on a comical face. Damn Kagome, making him carry her when she could have run on her own.

Inuyasha failed to notice two figures hidden among the bushes, despite the fact that he had a strong nose. This was perhaps due to the fact that one of the figures had just learned to cloak both his and his companion's scent and aura.

As soon as Inuyasha and the others had vanished from sight, the two figures emerged from the trees.

"Ow! You stepped on my foot!" Kagura growled angrily, glaring at Hakudoshi.

"Hmph! If you hand't been busy daydreaming about what might be underneath Sesshoumaru's haori, then you would've avoided my foot," Hakudoshi sneered. Kagura grabbed her fan but Hakudoshi knocked it out of her hand. He gave her a warning look; Kagura had a sneaking suspiscion that he had not forgotten the part where she had cut him in half.

"Don't deny it!" Hakudoshi taunted as Kagura picked up her fan. "I also know that you tried to flirt with him last night while you were injured"-Kagura looked murderous-"but when you mentioned a certain name he ran off to find the owner of that certain name, right?" he added as Kagura tucked her fan away.

"And how did you happen to know this?" Kagura asked, cheeks burning.

"Kanna, obviously."

They were silent for a few moments. "So, how should we get to Mizuki?" Kagura asked. "Should we charge up there and take her down?"

"You're sooo stupid," Hakudoshi said in a voice that reminded Kagura of Naraku. "If you have brains, they might have had expired. You see my dear sister, if you were to chrage up there with Mizuki and Tsukiko in that palace, do you really think you'll win?"

"So you're saying that _you_ can't beat them?"

Hakudoshi glared at her. That was a good one, he had to admit.

"I happen to have both brains and a plan to boot," Hakudoshi snapped. A smirk passed Kagura's ruby red lips. "Then let's hear your plan."

"Wait. Entei isn't here yet."

"Why are we waiting for a horse?"

"I thought I was the one with the plans and the brains?"

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Mizuki sighed as she strolled in the garden, boredom clearly in her wake. She stared at the blue skies and wondered where Kagome and Inuyasha were at the moment. Her thoughts had absently strayed to Sesshoumaru and she growled at the mere thought of him.

_It wasn't my fault that you nearly died. If you had stepped aside, you wouldn't have been harmed._

She hated him, she decided. _He's a stuck up, arrogant baka who cares about nothing else but himself,_ she thought fiercely. Unknown to her, a couple of pebbles had floated around her. In her anger she was unconscously using her powers, something which she was prone to do.

_Ah,_ a nasty little voice in her head said._ But there is one person he cared about, perhaps he still loves the woman who he failed to kiss..._

Mizuki shook her head as if doing so would cancel out the little voice in her head.

"I hate him," she said quietly to herself, her voice sounding venomous all the pebbles dropped to the ground as her anger slowly faded away.

"Do you?" a voice asked quietly. Mizuki wheeled around to find her sister regarding her intently.

"Do I what?"

"Do you hate him?" Tsukiko asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Aneue."

"It's good that you hate Sesshoumaru," Tsukiko said silently, appearing not to hear Mizuki.

"And why would that be good?"

"Because you are betrothed."

"I...WHAT!!!??"

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

**Well I'm done.**

**What's this? Mizuki's betrothed? To who? And will Hakudoshi's plan to capture Mizuki work?**

**

* * *

**


	10. Kagome's Request and Kikyou's Refusal

**I don't own Inuyasha. I'm still fixing my deathray so I can take over the world and then I'll own Inuyasha; but for now that wonderful wonderful show was created and still belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, bless her for making such a wonderful anime.**

SoSoSoSoSoSo

Mizuki had a look on her face that looked as if she had been clubbed on the head. There was silence for a few moments before Mizuki burst out laughing.

"Nice joke, Ane," she said, wiping a tear from her eye.

Tsukiko raised an eyebrow at her. "Iam serious."

Mizuki counted one to ten before she screamed.

"To who? Why?" she croaked, eyes round as the moon. A small smile played on Tsukiko's lips.

"I have taken the liberty of finding a potential mate for you, since you're too sloppy to do it on your own," Tsukiko began, as if she didn't hear what Mizuki was now babbling away. "I think you'll really like him, his name is Hideaki-"

"If you think he is that likeable then why don't _you_ have him!" Mizuki snapped.

Tsukiko continued as if she didn't hear what her sister was saying. "-he is the Lord of the Eastern Lands and, unlike Sesshoumaru, he spends time in his lands."

Mizuki made a noise between a cough and a growl. Tsukiko smirked. "Sorry if I insulted dear Sesshoumaru-sama."

"I don't care if you do."

"So will you at least agree to meet him? I'm sure you'll be impressed."

"Fine, but if I don't like him, I'll set his hair on fire."

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Sesshoumaru sighed; ever since he met Mizuki last night again, he could think of nothing else but her. He remembered the way she had said the word 'hate' with so much venom in her voice.

He stopped walking. Jaken bumped into him. "Forgive me, my Lord!" Jaken squawaked, shielding his head with his arms, waiting for the blow that was sure to come. Jaken lowered his arms, surprised that his Lord hadn't dealt the usual blow.

Jaken squinted his eyes against the sun to see his Lord's face clearly. He was deep in thought and Jaken didn't dare interrupt him during these most crucial times.

"Why did we stop Jaken-sama?" Rin, who was riding Ah-Un, asked.

"Keep quiet! Lord Sesshoumaru is thinking!"

Rin gave a tiny sneeze. "I said quiet Rin!"

"Jaken shut up," Sesshoumaru ordered. Jaken blinked then glared at Rin as if she had caused all of his misfortune; Rin stuck out her tongue at the imp, who waved his staff in a threat.

Sesshoumaru inwardly sighed and returned to his thinking. Maybe he could apologize...No way! It was not like him and thinking about her alone made him act out of character. He looked up at the clear blue sky and decided to let her go; he wouldn't go around feudal Japan begging her for her forgiveness.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Kagome's heart beat madly as she approached Kaede's village. Sango had gone back to the warrior's village, much to Inuyasha's dismay, so that she could visit the graves of her loved ones.

Kagome was nervous. What would Kaede say when they told her what happened to her? Kagome knew that Kaede would force the truth out of Kagome as to why she agreed to become a hanyou, and now that she thought about it, it was a pretty lame excuse.

Kaede was emerging from the hut as they approached. She looked at the group and waved. Kagome hid behind Inuyasha, hoping that Kaede wouldn't notice her; she was out of luck, however, when Kaede said, "Kagome, why are you hiding behind Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha stepped aside to reveal the 'new' Kagome and although there were only very subtle physical changes, Kaede audibly gasped in surprise. "Wha-!?" was all Kaede could say.

"Maybe we should step inside," Miroku suggested as Kagome walked in front of Kaede so that they were eye to eye.

Kaede nodded as she held the mat open, her eyes were still on Kagome. "Yes, let's go inside then you can explain."

As soon as everyone sat down around the remnants of an old fire, Kaede turned towards Kagome and asked, "What has happened to you, child? You look different and there is a demonic aura surrounding you."

"That's because she's been turned into a hanyou," Inuyasha interjected.

Kaede's eyes widened. "How?"

Kagome launched into an explanation about everything leading her to become a hanyou starting with Kagura's attack on her. She didn't say why she had told Tsukiko to turn her into a hanyou though, she felt that she should keep that information to herself for a while.

Kaede sat in stony silence for a while then said, "Although this is grave, it is rare that a miko should wield both youkai and miko energy. If you found someone who can train you properly, then your powers will grow stronger."

"But I don't know anyone who can train me," Kagome put in.

"Kikyou-oneesama can help you."

Kagome's eyes widened. Kikyou? Let Kikyou help her?

"You should do it, you know," Kaede said. "For if you do not learn to control your powers, they will consume you."

Kagome nodded. She failed to notice Inuyasha regarding her intently. He knew she didn't like the idea of Kikyou training her and he knew why.

"I'll find Kikyou," Miroku said, noticing the tension in the air.

"No," Kagome said quietly. "Let Inuyasha find Kikyou. Inuyasha can do it quicker than you can, Miroku."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome for a moment; her eyebrows were drawn tight together as if she were deep in thought, which, Inuyasha reminded himself given the present situation, she probably was. "I'll be back soon, Kagome," Inuyasha said as she darted out the mat. Kagome sighed audibly, something which she did not intend to do.

"Miroku, would please find some wood for us?" Kaede requested; Kagome had a shrewd idea that firewood was just an excuse to get Miroku out of the hut. Once Miroku left the hut, Kaede turned to Kagome, who hastily looked at her knees as if she found them interesting.

"Kagome, I don't want you to lie to me," Kaede began. "I want the real reason why you let Tsukiko turn you into a hanyou."

Kagome looked up at her. "The truth is-"

"It has something to so with Inuyasha correct?"

Kagome nodded quietly.

"I thought as much," Kaede said.

"Kaede-obachan," Kagome began. "Can you...reverse the effects of Tsukiko's potion?"

Kaede raised her eyebrows at Kagome. "Surely you do not wish to become human again? But if you do, there's nothing I can or Kikyou-oneesama can do. The magic of Moon Demons are very powerful and irreversible. My child, you have made your decision."

"And I don't regret it," Kagome interjected fiercely.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

"Good, Entei is here," Hakudoshi said as the said horse landed in front of them.

"Finally," Kagura muttered. They had been waiting for at least an hour and she didn't like it. There was something like a gossamer fabric in the horse's mouth.

"What is Entei eating?" Kagura asked lazily.

"That's silk."

"Silk?"

"That's the only thing that binds down a Moon Demon and trust me, they're very difficult to catch."

Kagura snatched the silk from the horse's mouth, causing it to neigh. "Give that to me," Hakudoshi ordered.

"I think I should be the one to capture our little moon and then strangle her," Kagura foolishly took out her feather and flew off. "It's for revenge so you understand," she called back to Hakudoshi. He looked up as she flew off. He didn't bother to try and stop her, he knew that she would fail; if she did, Naraku would throw a fit, something Hakudoshi wanted to see, but if she ended up being killed by Mizuki...

_One less piece of vermin to worry about,_ Hakudoshi thought with a sneer.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

"Kikyou-oneesama, look!" a little girl shouted, pointing at the river where a fish had just splashed out of it and dived back into it's watery home.

Kikyou gave the little girl a smile as she continued to pick herbs along the river's bank. Kikyou was staying in an epidemic struck town and she had decided to help them.

"Very nice," Kikyou said,standing up from her crouching position and standing her full height. The little girl tugged at Kikyou's sleeve. "Kikyou-oneesama, let's go fishing!" Mayu suggested, giving the undead miko a smile.

"We can do that later, after we finish handing out these herbs to all the sick villagers, okay?" Kikyou said as she and Mayu walked away. Mayu pouted but nodded understandably.

Kikyou suddenly felt a familiar aura nearby...Inuyasha'a aura.

"Mayu, why don't you go back to the village?"

"But what about you, Kikyou-oneesama?"

"I'll be fine."

Mayu ran off, her black hair bouncing loose behind her. "Come out, Inuyasha," Kikyou called out. Inuyasha emerged from the trees, eyes softened at the sight of the miko before him.

"Kikyou," he said. Kikyou only raised an eyebrow at him. He took a step towards her and hugged her tightly. "It's been such a long time," he whispered quietly. Kikyou looked at him and nodded. "Yes it certainly has been."

Kikyou pulled away as if Inuyasha were on fire. "Why did you come?"

Inuyasha hesitated. Kikyou was remarkably smart, he reminded himself, he had a vague feeling that she knew that seeing her was not the only reason why he was here.

"Kikyou...the truth is...Kagome needs your help."

Kikyou raised an eyebrow at him. "I do not want anything to do with that girl, she is none of my concern. If that is the main reason why you are here, then I suggest that you leave." her tone of voice was suddenly cold and foreboding.

"But Kikyou...You don't understand-"

"What don't I understand?" Kikyou snapped, holding the herbs tighter in her arms. "If you have come here out of concern for Kagome and not because you wanted to see me, then you should leave as I have said that girl is none of my concern." she had said these very fast.

"But...Kagome's...been turned into a hanyou."

Kikyou dropped the herbs in shock, her eyes were narrowed at Inuyasha.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Miroku entered the hut, bearing firewood in his arms; he set these down and sat down across Kagome.

"Inuyasha not back yet?" Miroku asked. Kagome shook her head.

"No, I didn't suspect that he'd be back so soon. I mean he might want to spend-OW!" Miroku shouted as Shippou hit him on the head. Miroku glared at him but Shippou pointedly nodded at Kagome, who, at Miroku's words, looked depressed and silent.

"I mean, I mean...He might be spending more time looking for Kikyou," Miroku said hastily.

"When is Sango coming back?" Kaede asked, noticing the tension and quickly changing the topic.

Miroku was glad that Kaede had caught on. "I don't know when she is coming back," Miroku answered as he began lighting the wood with a match that Shippou took from Kagome's backpack. "She might want to spend more time visiting the graves of her loved ones."

"Speaking of loved ones," Kaede said, eyeing Kagome. "When will you tell your's about your becoming a hanyou?"

Kagome was silent; she didn't know when she would tell them. Soon perhaps, but she dreaded seeing the look on their faces when they saw what become of her...

The mat on the doorpost flapped as two figures walked in. Kikyou's eyes immediately fell on Kagome; Inuyasha walked in after her, he didn't dare get too close to Kikyou or Kagome lest they fell prey to jealousy.

"So it's true then," Kikyou said silently, a small smirk on her lips, "you are indeed a hanyou, how I wonder?"

Kaede told her all that led up to Kagome's becoming a hanyou.

"Mizuki helped you? I thought she was dead," Kikyou said silently more to herself than to the people in the room. "So now I guess you expect me to help you control your powers?" she asked Kagome.

Kagome didn't look at her, instead she clenched her fists and nodded. "I thought as much," Kikyou said quietly. She knelt so that she was eye to eye with Kagome. "Look at me, Kagome," she ordered. Kagome looked up into Kikyou's calm eyes. "I cannot help you here, don't look at me like that! No, I really cannot help you, you must learn to harness those powers on your own. However you have nothing to fear, if Kaede has been telling you that you will loose control of those powers then those are not true"-Kaede looked sheepishly at Kagome, who glared at her-"if you do not learn to control those powers of your's,they will only weaken and will become useless, so if I were you, I should train."

Kagome nodded as Kikyou stood up. "I cannot waste my time here anymore, Inuyasha, you have to make sure that Kagome trains."

"Wait Kikyou! How do I train?" Kagome shouted as Kikyou stopped at the doorpost.

"You will have to learn that on your own," Kikyou said without looking at her, she left the hut, leaving a silence in her wake.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Mizuki glared at her sister. They were expecting Hideaki to come soon. She hoped that he would either be eaten by some demon or be detained.

"Wow, he's late," Mizuki said sarcastically.

"Learn to be patient, Mizu-chan," Tsukiko said, using the nickname she loved to use for Mizuki. Mizuki scoffed and glanced around the palace. The servants had thrown open the usually closed windows to allow the sunshine to come into the manor.

"Bah!" Mizuki said haughtily. "I'm going out for some fresh air."

Mizuki strayed into the garden where the Sakura trees were plentiful. She inhaled their sweet perfume and all at once a memory came to the surface of her mind. Sesshoumaru leaning his face closer to her's their breaths mingling with the sweet perfume of the Sakuras...

Mizuki shook her head rapidly making her white blue hair sway elegantly. "No way," she said aloud, clutching her head. "Don't think that." she calmly shook her head to bury the darned memory that she had been trying to get rid of.

"Are you crazy or something?" a very familiar sneering voice asked. Mizuki looked up to see Kagura floating on her feather, clutching a piece of gossamer fabric in her hand.

"Kagura," Mizuki growled. "Rushing into your enemy's home is a new style to get killed."

"That won't happen today, I'm afraid," Kagura said. "Fujin no mai!"

Mizuki effortlessly waved her hand and the wind blades became a harmless breeze. "Same old story, Kagura," Mizuki taunted.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

"Jaken-sama, I'm hungry," Rin said innocently.

"So?" Jaken snapped.

"Will you go with me to find some fruits?"

"No."

"Jaken, accompany Rin," Sesshoumaru said. Jaken grumbled slightly as he accompanied Rin, who beamed at her father figure for making Jaken accompany her.

Sesshoumaru watched the two of them go, amused by the fact that they acted like a brother and sister constantly arguing. His amber eyes scanned the undisturbed heavens just as a black haired figure soared across it. Sesshoumaru recognized him at once as the Lord of the Eastern Lands.

"Hideaki," Sesshoumaru called. He didn't bother to make his voice loud since Hideaki had excellent hearing. The black haired figure looked down at him, smirked and landed on the ground standing across him.

Hideaki had black hair that reached to his shoulders. He had black eyes and a lean build. "Long time no see, Sesshoumaru," he said.

"Where could you possibly be going?" Sesshoumaru asked coldly.

Hideaki smirked at him. "I'm off to fulfill something you haven't fulfilled yet."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at him. "I have fulfilled many great things that you will never be capable of."

Hideaki laughed so loud, it annoyed the inu daiyoukai. "The only thing you haven't done yet is to find yourself a mate!"

"And I suppose you have found one? It is a foolish waste of time."

Hideaki's smirk widened. "The woman I'm betrothed to is _not _a waste of time."

"And who is the unlucky lady?"

"You knew her I think," Hideaki began, turning his back to Sesshoumaru so he wouldn't see the triumphant smile plastered on his face. "Her name is Mizuki, a real prize indeed."

It was lucky that Hideaki had turned his back on Sesshoumaru, whose eyes widened in shock.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

**I'm done.**

**What's gonna happen now?**

**Kagome:Uh...Sesshoumaru commits suicide?**

**Fangirls:Don't you dare say that! (Fangirls chase Kagome)**


	11. A Silent Tear

**On to the next chapter!**

**Inuyasha: Wait! You gotta say it!  
****A1969: Say what, excuse me?  
****Inuyasha: The disclaimer wench!  
****A1969: Don't call me wench!  
****Inuyasha: Disclaimer wench!  
****A1969: Kagome...  
****Kagome:Sit!  
****A1969: I would like to say that I still don't own Inuyasha, Iam currently waiting for a spare part for my deathray which has yet to arrive.  
****Kagome: Please overlook the author's love for world domination. She had too much sugar today.**

**Oh and in this story, Sesshoumaru has two arms. :D**

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Hideaki turned back to face Sesshoumaru just as the inu daiyoukai put on his cold mask once more, but it was difficult with what Hideaki had just disclosed.

"Why so quiet, Sesshoumaru?" Hideaki taunted.

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow. "I do not waste my energy on useless things such as idle chat."

"Hmm...Okay...Hey Sesshoumaru," Hideaki went on, "I have a favor to ask of you."

"I do not have to waste my time on foolish requests."

"The thing is," Hideaki went on as if he didn't hear what Sesshoumaru was saying, "I'm a bit nervous. So I was wondering if you could accompany me to Lady Mizuki's for moral support."

Sesshoumaru inwardly snorted. Moral support, yeah right. He just wanted to rub in the fact that he had accomplished something Sesshoumaru didn't. "So will you?" Hideaki asked.

"Will I what?"

"Will you accompany me?"

"Why would I waste my time on something so stupid?" Although deep down, Sesshoumaru really did want to see her again, he just wouldn't admit it aloud, not even to himself.

Hideaki smirked. "You're afraid."

"I, Sesshoumaru, fear nothing."

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" a familiar voice called out. Sesshoumaru looked over his shoulder just in time to see Rin and Jaken running towards him. Rin carried a lot of fruits on her arms. The pair stopped as soon as they had caught sight of Hideaki. "Who is this, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked politely, bowing to the eagle demon.

"Lord Hideaki, Eagle Lord of the Eastern Lands," Hideaki said in a business like manner.

"Hi! My name is Rin!"

Hideaki gave Sesshoumaru a 'you-keep-humans-with-you?' look. "Rin," Sesshoumaru began. "You will stay with Jaken, I am going to accompany Lord Hideaki."

Hideaki's eyebrows shut up in surprise while Sesshoumaru reflected on what could have possibly made him say those words. "Finally come around, eh?" Hideaki said as they both flew off.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Kagome peered down at the well's dark depths, as if sensing something from it's depths about to attack her.

"Are you going back or not?" Inuyasha asked, leaning against a tree, arms folded across his chest. Kagome had decided to go back to her time to participate in today's history lesson then exam. Kagome knew that her friends were too dim to see her new demonic features, but she'd have to tell her family eventually.

"Just a moment, I'm thinking!" Kagome said angrily.

"Well you're taking an awfully long time about it, but don't worry, you've got a long life ahead of you now."

"Inuyasha...SIT!"

Inuyasha crashed to the ground; he mumbled something that sounded like 'just because you can' and 'doesn't mean you should do it.'  
Kagome sighed and looked down at the well. "The truth is," she began, "I'm nervous, what if my family doesn't approve? And Kaede-obachan said that this is irreversible."

"Look on the bright side," Inuyasha said. "At least you won't get sick anymore."

Kagome glared at him. "I have to get going now."

"Wait, Kagome!"

"What?"

"Tomorrow night's the new moon, remember? Like me, maybe you turn into a human on those nights."

Kagome's eyebrows shot up. "Oh yeah! Kinda forgot about those 'nights.' Why don't you come with me, Inuyasha?"

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded. "My family won't tell anyone about your human nights."

Inuyasha sighed and jumped into the well after Kagome.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

"Ryuuja no mai!" Kagura shouted, sending her tornadoes at Mizuki who effortlessly turned them into a breeze.

"When will you learn?" Mizuki asked. She had let Kagura do all the attacking and she had merely turned all of Kagura's attacks into breezes. Kagura jumped off her feather and attempted to wrap the silk around Mizuki's throat, but Mizuki saw this and sent a gust of strong wind at Kagura, who was blown towards the trees.

"Pathetic," Mizuki snarled, angered by the sight of silk, a sight which brought so much bad memories to the surface of her mind. She stomped her foot on the ground and at once a boulder popped out of the earth, Mizuki made the boulder hover above Kagura before saying, "Leave, or else."

Kagura rolled from underneath the boulder and stood up; she had lost the silk somewhere and was now loosing her nerve. "You don't know what I'm capable off," Kagura hissed.

"I thought I already saw what you were capable of last night?" Mizuki taunted, the boulder quivering dangerously.

"What is going on here?" a vice asked. Both Mizuki and Kagura turned to the speaker. One of Tsukiko's eyebrows was raised and she looked rather annoyed by the fact that most of her prized Sakuras were now leveled to the ground. Both Mizuki and Kagura's eyes were on the two demons with Tsukiko.

One of them, a dark haired eagle demon, whom Mizuki suppose was Hideaki. It was the certain white haired demon with him that caught her attention, however.

Sesshoumaru looked at her, quite surprised to find her battling Kagura and Kagura just looked as surprised to see him here of all places. Mizuki let the boulder drop in shock, seeing this; Kagura took off on her feather.

_Why is he here?_ She thought bluntly, taking in his appearance. They stared at each other for a moment, a moment which seemed to contain an eternity, before Mizuki lost it.

"WHAT ARE YOU PLAYING AT, ANE!?" Mizuki shouted, rage flaring up in the form of fiery sparks.

"So I assume this is Mizuki?" Hideaki said, trying to lift the tension.

"Silence!" Mizuki snapped. There was such a tone of range in her voice that even Sesshoumaru was shocked.

"I assumed you were still friends," Tsukiko said as her sister fired up even more.

"FRIENDS!?" she raged. "YOU CALL HIM TRYING TO KILL ME AN ACT OF FRIENDSHIP OR ARE YOU JUST DERANGED!?"

"You tried to kill her?" Hideaki asked, eyeing Sesshoumaru

"I regret it," Sesshoumaru said sorely.

"Mizuki calm down," Tsukiko said. Mizuki couldn't talk. To everyone's surprise, she looked up at Sesshoumaru, tears in her eyes. "How could you?" she whispered sadly. "I thought you were my friend and yet, you tried to kill me..."

Tears fell from her eyes as flames enclosed her in a fiery pillar. "Mizuki!" Sesshoumaru shouted. The fiery pillar grew and took the form of a fiery winged dragon. The dragon spread it's wings wide and vanished in a blaze of fire.

Tsukiko tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I really must remember to block her fire manipulation abilities whenever we have guests."

"Where did she go?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

Tsukiko raised an eyebrow at him. "How should I know, my sister hides and sometimes I can't find her."

"Then I'll go look for her," Hideaki said, but before he could even fly off, Sesshoumaru darted out of the gate.

"Hmm...Interesting," Tsukiko said, watching as Hideaki flew off. "Let's see who finds her first."

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Inuyasha emerged out of the well, just in time to find Kagome hesitating by the door to her house.

"Nervous?" Inuyasha asked. He squeezed her shoulder to comfort her, an act which surprised Kagome. She held his hand to her shoulder and said, "What if they...don't want me anymore?"

"Feh! You're silly aren't you? Nah, they'll still love for who you are."

"Did you just say something sensitive?"

Inuyasha looked flabberstagged; but it helped Kagome out as she opened the door to her home.

"Oh Kagome you're home," her mom said as Kagome walked into the kitchen. "Hmm...you look different."

"That's because-" Inuyasha began, but Kagome had stomped on his foot to silence the hanyou, who glared at her. "Where's ji-chan and Souta? I want to talk to all of you here in the kitchen."

"Alright."

A few minutes later everyone sat down at the kitchen table; even Inuyasha had the decency to keep his elbows off the table this time. "What did you want to tell us, nee-chan?" Souta asked.

"It had better be good," her grandpa said, sipping his tea.

Kagome looked into her mother's eyes. "I-I'm not human anymore...I-I'm a hanyou now."

Her grandpa spat out his tea, which doused poor Inuyasha, who got up from the table and started yapping like a dog, Souta's eyes were wide while her mother's face remained blank.

"A hanyou!?" her grandfather roared in a comical sort of way. "You're a hanyou!? How in the name of Buddha did that happen?"

"Wow..." Saouta said, eyeing his sister. Kagome looked at her mother, it was her reaction that she wanted to see not her grandfather's or Souta's. To her surprise, her mother smiled warmly at her. "I knew you looked different, I just couldn't put my finger on it."

"Mama, you're not-?"

"Of course not, in fact, I'm happy for you. A hanyou must have a long life span, not to mention, from what I've seen of Inuyasha, a hanyou is very powerful."

Kagome smiled at her mother with tears in her eyes, while Inuyasha shook himself dry. "Why are you crying, Kagome?" her mother asked. "Oh mama!" Kagome shouted, standing up and hugging her mother. "I thought...I-I thought you wouldn't want me anymore!"

"What a stupid thing to say!" Souta and her grandpa said, hugging Kagome once she had broken free of her mother.

Inuyasha looked at them and surprisingly felt affection for Kagome wash over him. He was happy for her, but he wished that Kagome had become a hanyou so that she could be with him, not because her life depended on it.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Kagura flew back to Hakudoshi, looking as if she had been in a high wind for hours.

"Ahh..." Hakudoshi said in an amused voice. "Seems as if Mizuki won."

Kagura growled at him but then she smirked. "I've found out something interesting about Mizuki."

Hakudoshi raised and eyebrow at her. "For instance," Kagura went on, "she has a grudge against Sesshoumaru."

"Hmph, you spoiled my plan but you found something that maybe of use, perhaps Naraku won't kill you after all."

Kagura paled. She had forgotten about Naraku's threat if they could not bring Mizuki back to him, alive and in one piece. "Come on, Kagura," Hakudoshi said lazily, mounting Entei. "Let's go see what Naraku thinks of this little development." With dread in her heart, if she had her heart that is, Kagura took out her feather and flew after Hakudoshi.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

"Jaken-sama, where do you think Lord Sesshoumaru is now?" Rin asked. She was lying down on her stomach, intently watching a caterpillar crawl up a blade of grass. "I dunno," Jaken grumbled. He was annoyed that his lord had left without him, leaving him to babysit Rin. _I'm not a babysitter!_ Jaken thought angrily, glaring at Rin.

"Hey Jaken-sama, why is it that a caterpillar becomes a butterfly?"

"I don't know."

Rin rolled on her back to gaze at the clear blue sky. "Jaken-sama, why is the sky always blue in the morning, but black with stars at night?"

"I don't know."

"How come you don't know anything?"

"SHUT UP!" Rin's eyes widened. Jaken glared at her as she sat up, staring at Jaken with wide sad eyes.

"I'm so fed up with having to put up with your stupid questions! Before you came I was always with Lord Sesshoumaru, always by his side! But now that you're here I'm stuck with you! I hate you! And I wish you'd just leave!"

Tears welled up in Rin's eyes as the little girl stood up and ran away from the clearing. "W-wait Rin!" Jaken shouted, realizing his mistake. Too late, Rin had run out of sight into the forest.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

A fiery dragon appeared along the riverbank. It blazed once then in it's place stood Mizuki. She wiped a tear from her eye and sat down on a rock near the water._ Why?_ She thought. _Why did I have to see him again? I thought the last time I would see him was last night. But why am I so upset about seeing him again?_

She wiped another tear from her eye and looked at her reflection in the water. She sighed. Really she must have overreacted back there. No matter. She was on her own again.

Perfectly alone.

Unknown to her, Sesshoumaru was watching her from behind a couple of trees. He didn't want to show himself to her just yet, just in case she flew off again; besides there was no one here but them.

How very wrong he was.

Hideaki suddenly dropped out of nowhere, landing behind Mizuki. "You're Hideaki," she said from over her shoulder.

"And you're Mizuki."

Mizuki stood up and looked around, her lovely blue eyes darting around as if she were searching for something in the area. "Don't worry," Hideaki assured her, "Sesshoumaru isn't here."

Sesshoumaru inwardly snorted.

"What happened between the two of you, anyways?" Hideaki asked.

"That's none of your business," Mizuki snapped as she got up and walked past Hideaki, but Hideaki grabbed her arm. Sesshoumaru's claw's dug into the bark of the tree. He watched in horror as Hideaki pulled Mizuki to him, holding her in a tight hug. He was jealous now, he was actually close to transforming, but he held back.

"Let go of me!" Mizuki said angrily, struggling against Hideaki.

Hideaki looked down at her. "I never really expected you to be this beautiful."

Mizuki blushed while Sesshoumaru looked scandalized. "It's alright, you know," Hideaki said silently, running a clawed hand through her hair. "I won't hurt you like he did. I'll protect you with my life."

Mizuki stopped struggling and looked up into his eyes. Sesshoumaru now realized that he dearly regretted the fact that his father had asked him if he had someone to protect; he had answered no, despite the fact that the woman whom he wanted to protect was right beside him all along. But now, it was too late. She was gone.

She was in another's arms.

Sesshoumaru couldn't bear it anymore; he turned his gaze away as Hideaki brought his lips to her's in a sweet kiss.

Sesshoumaru walked away and, for the first time in his life, a single tear rolled down his left cheek.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

**Done.  
Yeah, yeah may have gone a bit overboard with Lord Fluffy crying his eyes out; so sue me I thought it was pretty touchy and unheard of.  
Inuyasha: My brother cried? Ohhh wait till I tell everyone!  
Kagome: That's horrid, Inuyasha  
Inuyasha: Do I care?  
Kagome: No, I guess not...**


	12. Captured Sango

**Onward to the next chapter!  
Still don't own Inuyasha, dang deathray won't work!  
Inuyasha: Are you looking for this? (Holds up plug)  
A1969: Yes! Give it!  
Inuyasha: Sorry, can't (throws plug away)  
A1969: NOO!! That plug took two months to deliver! (Wails away)  
Kagome: Oops, definitely too much sugar...  
There's not so much SessOc in this chapter...**

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Mizuki looked into Hideaki's eyes and smiled. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. They were like that for a few minutes before Mizuki pulled away from him.

"You have to get going now," she said, smiling at him.

"Aren't you coming with me?"

Mizuki shook her head. "Not now, maybe later...Right now I need to clear my head of all these thoughts."

Hideaki bowed to her. "I'll come back for you then," he said as he took off into the sky.

Mizuki watched him go then sat down on the rock once more, thoughts swirling around like a thick fog.

From somewhere in the distance, Mizuki heard a scream. She looked into the forest; she wasn't sure if it was a human who screamed or not, since her hearing wasn't as accurate as Hideaki's or Sesshoumaru's, she'd have to go see what it was, though.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Rin screamed as two ugly unshaven bandits cornered her against a tree. "Why waste our time here, anyhow?" one of them, one with an eye patch, said, spitting as he did so. "This girl doesn't even look valuable, got no jewels on her, see?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we can't sell her; she'll fetch a hefty price, this one will." his partner said.

_Lord Sesshoumaru, help me._ Rin thought as the two men advanced on her. "Come here, pretty missy," one of them said, coaxing her as if she were a deer they were trying to lure out of hiding. "Well, well, well," a feminine voice, in a rather bored fashion, said. Rin looked over the two men's shoulder, which was difficult since she was smaller than them, and saw a woman with white blue hair and blue eyes. One of her hands was on her hips as if she found the sight in front of her annoying.

"What do we have here? Two grown men bullying a little girl? That is just so sick," the woman said.

"Who are you?" the one with the eye patch said, trying to sound aggressive. The woman laughed, not a wicked laugh but more of an amused laugh.

"Are you drunk?" the woman said, smirking. "Don't you realize you are facing a demoness? If you are not drunk then you must either be very brave or very stupid; lucky for you, I'm in no mood to kill. You had better leave that little girl alone before I get mad."

One of them laughed. "Demoness? You look like an ordinary 'uman to me. Here's an idea, you got a fine face, you do, why don't we have some fun with that face of yours? Looks like you'd fetch a hefty price at a market too."

Rin looked at the man and wondered whether or not he was stupid or crazy; the woman in front of them was clearly a demoness and yet they acted as if she wasn't. Really, humanity was stupid sometimes.

The woman looked angry. "Market? What do you do mean?"

The man with the eye patch laughed wickedly. "We supply all them joints with girls, get a lot of gold for it too. Men want really young women see, and this little girl and you make good candidates."

The woman looked outraged; her blue were narrowed in a menacing way and her voice trembled with rage as she spoke, "How many girls have you sold away?"

"About a couple 'o 'undred, why?"

The men yelped as their heads suddenly caught fire; they started jumping up and down and they ran off into the forest, screaming at the top of their lungs.

The woman glared after them and turned her attention to the little girl. "Thanks pretty lady!" she said, eyes wide with appreciation.

"No problem," the woman said. She approached Rin and knelt down so they were eye to eye. "What is your name, little girl and why are you out here on your own?"

"My name is Rin," the little girl said. "I told you my name, can I know yours pretty lady?"

The woman smiled and said, "My name is Mizuki and why are you out here on your own? It is dangerous. There are bandits and demons in this area."

Rin bowed her head sadly. "Jaken-sama told Rin that it was best if Rin never met him. He said Rin was just trouble."

Mizuki looked at the little girl and tilted her chin upward so that she could see her eyes. "You're a sweet little girl, why did Jaken tell you those things?"

"Because Rin is always asking too much question."

Mizuki laughed. "But curiosity is not a sin. It is perfectly okay to ask questions, as long as the person answering them has a lot of patience!"

Rin's stomach suddenly growled with hunger. Mizuki smiled at her. "Maybe you should come with me and then we'll go find somewhere you can stay."

Rin nodded then followed Mizuki out of the forest.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Kagura screamed as Naraku tightened his hold on her beating heart in his hand. "You screwed up again, Kagura," Naraku said, squeezing the wind witch's heart even tighter.

"I-I-It wasn't m-my fault!" she panted. "Didn't I give you valuable information regarding Mizuki's grudge against Sesshoumaru?"

Naraku stopped squeezing her heart. "True," he said quietly then in a louder voice he called out, "Hakudoshi!"

Hakudoshi entered, looking smug and important.

"Can you still put your plan into effect even though Kagura messed it up?" Naraku asked as Kagura's heart faded away.

"Yes, I believe I can still save my plan."

"Then go. Kagura stay behind. I have an important task for you."

Kagura looked at Naraku and fell to the ground, unconscious from having her heart squeezed too many times.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Sesshoumaru walked back to where he had left Jaken and Rin; for the first time in his life, he felt miserable although his outer facade didn't show it.

"M-my L-lord," Jaken stuttered, looking nervous.

"Where is Rin?"

"T-th-the thing is my Lord...She ran away..." Jaken looked nervously at his lord to see his reaction. Sesshoumaru said nothing and Jaken was pretty sure that he was debating whether he could find someone else to wield the Staff of Heads if he killed Jaken.

"Let her be," Sesshoumaru said as he walked off, Jaken nervously following him.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

"Where are we going, Mizuki-san?" Rin asked as she munched on an apple that Mizuki called forth from the ground. Mizuki smiled at her but remained quiet. She had decided to take Rin to Kaede's village and it had been such a long time she had been there, she might as well as pay Kaede a little visit.

As they approached a clearing, Mizuki could feel a powerful energy building there; it felt like the energy of a miko. Rin stopped and looked up at Mizuki. "What's the matter, Mizuki-san?" the little girl asked.

"Rin, go hide in that tree and wait for me, okay?" Rin nodded and did as she was told.

Mizuki entered the clearing and stopped; her eyes widened when she saw a woman in the clearing. She wore a white haori with red hakamas, her straight black hair hung down to her waist.

It was Kikyou.

"Kikyou?" Mizuki asked, thinking that the woman in front of her was just an illusion. Kikyou looked at her, her face blank.

_Impossible. _Mizuki thought._ Kikyou's dead...thanks to me..._

"Mizuki," Kikyou said calmly, turning to face her. "Long time no see."

Mizuki looked at Kikyou. Did Kikyou know about her involvement in her death fifty years ago?

"Kikyou," Mizuki said. "You're suppose to be-"

"Dead?" Kikyou finished for her. "Yes, Iam dead and yet I walk the earth...Mizuki I am undead."

"And I suppose you know all about my involvement in your death?"

"Obviously."

"Why aren't you trying to kill me, then?"

Kikyou looked at her; there was an emotion in her eyes, one that Mizuki couldn't read. Was it sadness? Kikyou shook her head and gave her a sad smile. "Why would I try to kill you? You did not know that your actions would lead to my death...The day you helped my murderer."

Mizuki felt bitter with herself. "Kikyou, forgive me."

Kikyou walked past her and said in a whisper, "I already forgave you a long time ago...After all; friends must never hold grudges with one another."

Mizuki watched Kikyou go, feeling empty and sad. Kikyou...had forgiven her even though Mizuki's actions had led to the miko's death. Mizuki looked up at the sky and wondered whether she should forgive Sesshoumaru.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Kagome walked down the street to school. She had decided to go to school today despite the fact that Inuyasha had warned her that it was risky. It wasn't that risky, in Kagome's opinion. There were only very little changes with her being. She doubted her friends would notice them, though.

"Kagome!" Yuka called out. She, Eri and Ayumi ran up to her. _Here we go_, Kagome thought as her friends gathered around her.

"Hey, you're going to school today...I thought you grandpa said you had amnesia," Eri said with a smile.

"Amnesia!?" Kagome exclaimed, unable to keep the disbelief from her voice. Ayumi giggled. "See? You even forgot that you had amnesia!"

Kagome walked ahead. Somehow, she was starting to feel very uncomfortable around her friends.

"Hey, wait up!" they called, running up to her.

"You know," Yuka said as the four of them began walking to the school. "You look different today and your eyes seem to be a lighter shade of brown than usual."

"Yeah," Eri agreed. "Your eyes look almost yellow."

"Maybe she's coming down with something," Ayumi suggested.

"Or maybe she had contacts put in her eyes!" Yuka gushed.

Kagome looked at her friends; she wanted to shout out that they were stupid and annoying, but their innocent faces stopped her.

"I'm fine," Kagome said as she and her friends began walking toward the school.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

"Good to see you in class, Miss Higurashi," they're history teacher said approvingly. She told Kagome to sit in her usual place while she walked to the front of the class.

"Now class I have good news for you," she began. "I have decided to postpone the exam."

The class cheered as their teacher delivered a message that forced everyone to jump up and down with glee. "Oh no," Kagome groaned. "I studied all night!"

"Instead," their teacher went on, "we will be discussing the royal family of Western Feudal Japan."

Kagome's eyes widened. _Did she say the royal family of Western Feudal Japan?_ Kagome thought. _The Western lands were ruled over by Sesshoumaru then!_

Kagome inwardly smirked. Maybe this was going to be really easy...

"Now," their teacher went on, "those lands were ruled by a family rumored to be demons-"

_You have no idea..._Kagome thought.

"-the Western Lands were ruled by, does anyone know who?"

Kagome's hand shot up. "Yes, Miss Higurashi?"

"They were ruled over by Lord Sesshoumaru," Kagome answered, glad that she had met Sesshoumaru.

"Very good," the teacher said. "He and his wife-"

_Wife!? _Kagome thought._ Sesshoumaru has a wife!?_

"-ruled over the West five hundred years ago. It was an age where people strongly believed in demons. As I have said, people believed that royal family were demons. Lord Sesshoumaru's father had many enemies but he all managed to defeat them. He had a second wife named Princess Izayoi. Lord Sesshoumaru, therefore, had a half-brother named Inuyasha"

"Wow," Yuka, who sat next to Kagome, said. "Kagome he shares the same name as your boyfriend!"

Kagome nodded but turned her attention back to her teacher. "Lord Inuyasha and Lord Sesshoumaru never got along and yet they were brothers-"

Just then the sharp ringing sound of the bell echoed throughout the hall.

"Oh dear," their teacher said, disappointed. "Would you look at that? How time flies. Now class tomorrow I don't want neither of you to be absent because I'm going to show you a very important painting of the royal family. No questions? Alright, class dismissed."

Kagome didn't move. Had their teacher said that she was going to show them some painting of the royal family? This was bad news. If that painting included Inuyasha and her friends had all seen him, they were going to point this out and it would lead to awkward questions...

"Kagome-chan," Yuka said. Kagome blinked. Her friends were all gathered around her.

"Kagome-chan you're spacing out," Eri said. "You were thinking about your boyfriend, right? It's still amazing the way he shares the same name as this Lord Inuyasha person."

Suddenly something clicked in Kagome's head.

"Uh-oh," Kagome said, immediately standing up. "Er...I have an appointment to keep with my doctor, so I'll see you guys later!" With that Kagome ran out of the classroom, looking for her history teacher, whose name was Ms. Hiroshi by the way. She found Ms. Hiroshi taking a sip of water from a water fountain.

"Uh...Ms. Hiroshi," Kagome began as soon as the history teacher finished drinking. "I was wondering, does that painting include Lord Inuyasha?"

Ms. Hiroshi gave her a funny look. "Yes it does. His ears are weird though, they look like dog ears, but it might just be a clump of his hair." She paused. "You know he, Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord Sesshoumaru's wife and his mother all have weird colored hair. Maybe the artist was just exaggerating but"- she looked at Kagome as if seeing her for the first time-"no it can't be."

"Ma'am one more question," Kagome said. "Just where is this painting...in the museum?"

Ms. Hiroshi shook her head. "We keep it in the faculty. We're returning it to the museum next week."

"Thank you, ma'am."

As Ms. Hiroshi walked off a single thought entered Kagome's mind...

She was going to have to steal that painting.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Sango placed a single white flower on the last grave and sighed. She surveyed the graves and turned to leave; Kirara jumped on her shoulder and gave her a comforting meow.

Sango knew, in the end, Kohaku would have to join the dead soon enough. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she found her path blocked by Kagura.

"Kagura!" Sango said as Kirara jumped off her shoulder and transformed into her bigger version.

Sango held Hiraikotsu tightly in her hand, readying herself for Kagura's attack.

Kagura didn't move. She took out a bottle from her within the sleeve of her kimono. "Do you know what this is, Sango?" she asked as she began openning the bottle. A fine mist emerged from the bottle, shimmering in the sun. Sango looked on as the mist condensed and...

Took on her shape.

"What the?" Sango said. The fake Sango in front of her looked just like her; it even had a fake Hiraikotsu and was wearing the same outfit.

Kagura laughed as Kirara growled at Sango's counterpart.

"Like it? Naraku just captured it, it's a mist demon."

Sango threw her Hiraikotsu at her counterpart, which dodged the boomerang. A heavy mist suddenly settled over them all.

"You know your order, Sango," Kagura told the fake taijiya as she flew off on her feather. Kirara tried to attack the demon, but it just dodged.

The mist thickened until it blocked out the sun's light. She saw herself laughing as she collapsed.

Sango regained consciousness minutes later. She opened her eyes and found herself within a misty sphere. She looked around and saw her counterpart, smirking at her, Kirara on her shoulder.

"What have you done to Kirara!?" Sango bellowed at the fake Sango.

Sango laughed. "A little hypnosis was all I needed to make her obey me."

Sango tried to stick hand out of the sphere but drew it back; it felt like hot air. "Don't bother," Sango told her, stroking Kirara. "If you try to escape, you'll end up being burned. Now if you don't mind I must leave you, Naraku expects me to complete my task."

With that 'Sango' walked out of the hut leaving the real one in a misty cage.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

**I'm all finished.  
What'll happen to Sango?  
Will Kagome do some major stealing?  
Kagome: Most definitely not!  
A1969: How do you know? For all we know you could be capable of stealing...**


	13. Triumphant Naraku

**A1969: Still don't own Inuyasha  
Kagome: Where is Inuyasha anyway?  
A1969: Hanging out  
Kagome: With whom?  
A1969: He's hanging out in the dungeons with the skeletons.  
Kagome: Why? When are you letting him out!?  
A1969: As soon as I have a new plug...**

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Mizuki walked into the village, Rin right beside her. The people whispered and pointed but didn't dare do anything stupid. She walked on and approached Kaede's hut just as the old woman walked out, accompanied by none other than Miroku and Shippou.

"Mizuki!" they exclaimed in unison, looking as if they had seen a ghost.

Mizuki laughed. "Long time no see, Kaede. Oh Miroku, Shippou, you guys are here too."

Miroku nodded and his eyes fell on the little girl hiding behind Mizuki.

"Rin?" Miroku asked.

Mizuki gave him a funny look. "You know her?" Miroku nodded. "She's Sesshoumaru's ward."

Mizuki looked at Rin; there was a funny look in her eyes. "Sesshoumaru's ward?"

Shippou jumped in front of Rin and smiled at her. Mizuki watched as they began chasing each other. Rin was Sesshoumaru's ward? "He's irresponsible," Mizuki said quietly, not taking her eyes off Rin. "Leaving Rin on her own; she was nearly kidnapped by bandits."

"That's not like Sesshoumaru to leave her on her own," Kaede said silently. "Would you like to come in, Mizuki?"

Mizuki shook her head.

"I have to get going; my sister must be worried sick about me."

Kaede nodded. Mizuki approached Rin who was playing happily with Shippou's top and said, "I'm leaving now, Rin."  
Rin looked up at her, disappointed. "Must you?" the little girl asked.

Mizuki nodded. "Don't worry we'll see each other again soon." With that Mizuki walked out of the village.

As Mizuki walked on, her thoughts returned to Kikyou. Kikyou was alive or rather undead and she, Mizuki, had been forgiven. Forgiveness...

Mizuki made up her mind; she was going to look for Sesshoumaru and tell him that she forgave him.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

"You want me to what!?" Inuyasha exclaimed. They were in Kagome's room and the girl had just told him about stealing some painting at their school. "What's so important about some dumb painting anyway?"

Kagome sighed. Getting Inuyasha to help her was hard work. "I told you, you're in that painting and you've met my three friends. What if they point out that you're on that painting? It could lead to questions!"

"Feh!" Inuyasha said, turning away from her. "You're forgetting it's the painting of the royal family of Western Feudal Japan; I'm not on it."

"But Ms. Hiroshi says you are, but she's mistaken you're ears for clumps of hair."

Inuyasha looked at her. "Really? I'm in the painting?" How could he, a mere hanyou, be in that painting? After all, Sesshoumaru hated him.

"Bah!" Inuyasha said. "So? You're friends are so dumb, they won't know it's me."

Kagome glared at him for calling her friends dumb. "Besides," Inuyasha said facing her. "We can do it tomorrow; right now we have to return."

"But Inuyasha," Kagome said in exasperation. "We have to do it tonight! They're showing us the painting tomorrow and besides, tomorrow night is the new moon!"

Inuyasha looked at her. "Fine...But you owe me."

Kagome beamed at him. "We'll do it later, tonight."

But on the inside, Kagome felt nervous; after all, she had never stolen anything in her life.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Sesshoumaru continued to walk on; he didn't know where he was going, he was too busy thinking. An image of Hideaki kissing Mizuki flashed in his mind's eye and he felt distraught.

Damn Hideaki; he felt like ripping the eagle demon's throat in half for kissing Mizuki.

He stopped, Jaken nearly bumping into him. Sesshoumaru looked at the path ahead of him. Mizuki's sweet rosy scent filled his senses as he looked at the woman in front of him.

"Sesshoumaru," Mizuki said silently, they stared at one another for a moment before Sesshoumaru walked past her. Jaken followed his lord, eyeing the strange woman.

"Wait!" she called.

"Don't call out to Lord Sesshoumaru, woman!" Jaken screeched at her.

"Silence, Jaken," Sesshoumaru ordered as he turned back to Mizuki.

"Jaken?" Mizuki asked. Was this the same Jaken who had said all those hurtful words to Rin? Without hesitating the slightest, Mizuki walked forward and kicked Jaken so hard he was sent flying against a tree.

"That's was for the way you treated Rin," Mizuki said, glaring at the toad.

"Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked, facing her. "You know where Rin is?"

Mizuki looked at him. "Yes. She is in Kaede's village not so far from here."

Sesshoumaru began walking away, but Mizuki grabbed the sleeve of his haori to stop him. "I wanted to tell you-" she began, but Sesshoumaru cut her off. "I have no desire to hear anything you have to say," he said icily, remembering that she had kissed Hideaki.

"But Sesshoumaru-"

Sesshoumaru pulled the sleeve of his haori from her grasp and gave her his coldest glare. "Whatever you have to say to me is not important; you might as well as return to your would be mate." Sesshoumaru said the last word with much hate as was possible.

"But Sesshoumaru I wanted to say that I-"

"I said silence. Whatever you wish to say is not of importance to me, neither are you."

Mizuki looked at him and bowed her head. He looked at her, trying to read her reaction. The sun shined brightly, causing her hair to glitter softly. He was suddenly seized by a strong desire to grab her and press his lips to hers but as he looked at her a small sob escaped her.

"Fine," she snapped, looking at him. He was shocked to find that there were tears in her eyes. She turned on her heal and stalked off.

Sesshoumaru watched her go; feeling stupid for all the words he had said to her and what did she want to tell him? He wanted to run and grab her, but she was now gone.

Jaken looked nervously at his lord wondering who the woman was and how she came to know about Rin. Sesshoumaru turned to Jaken, who hastily bowed, "Forgive me, my lord! Forgive me!"

Sesshoumaru looked at the toad and made for the village where he hoped to find Rin, although his thoughts were still on Mizuki.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Miroku looked at Rin as she drank some tea, which Kaede had offered her.

"Hey Rin," he said.

"Yes?" the little girl said.

"Why are you here anyway? What happened to Sesshoumaru?"

Rin didn't answer; instead she looked down at her tea. Miroku sensed that something was bothering her so he went on. "Did Sesshoumaru harm you?"

Rin looked at him, her eyes wide with shock. "No...It was Jaken-sama."

"I see," Miroku said calmly. He thought that Jaken wouldn't do something like that and the fact that Jaken had harmed Rin, whether physically or emotionally, he didn't know, had caused Miroku dislike the toad even more. He supposed that Sesshoumaru wasn't around when Jaken had hurt Rin. Miroku wondered whether the toad was still alive.

The mat on the door flapped and Sango walked in.

"Hey Sango you're back," Miroku said as 'Sango' took a seat beside the monk. Sango gladly accepted the tea that Kaede had offered her.

"Hello, Sango-san," Rin greeted. Sango looked at her for a moment before saying, "Uhm...Who are you?"

"Sango," Miroku said. "This is Rin, Sesshoumaru's ward, remember?"

"Oh! Uhm...oh," Sango said. Miroku eyed her. Sango knew who Rin was, she had met the little girl more than once and Sango had a very good memory. So why had she forgotten Rin?

"Hey Rin, wanna go play?" Shippou asked to which Rin nodded. Miroku watched the two leave the hut before his hand groped Sango, who didn't seem to suspect a thing. Sango continued sipping her tea and Miroku withdrew his hand. Strange. Usually Sango would shriek and bring her Hiraikotsu on his head.

"By the way," Sango began. "Where's Kagome-chan?"

"She's with Inuyasha in her time."

"Time?"

Miroku narrowed his suspiciously at Sango. "Are you feeling sick today, Sango?" Kaede, who also noticed Sango's strange behaviour, said.

"What? Sick? No. I'm fine!" Sango insisted.

Miroku exchanged a glance with Kaede. Something strange was going on here...

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Mizuki angrily wiped the tears from her eyes and glared at the distance, at nothing in particular. What a stuck up, arrogant baka that Sesshoumaru is!

_Forget him,_ she thought as she took a deep breath. She continued to walk on her way home, expecting Tsukiko to lecture her on the dangers of the outside world.

She walked into a clearing and stopped; there on the ground was a little boy. He had white hair and he wore white. He looked bruised and there were various cuts on his arms and legs. She rushed up to him and knelt beside him. She checked whether he had a heart beat or not; he did.

The boy opened his eyes, which were a brilliant shade of purple. "Are you alright?" Mizuki asked, taking him on her lap.

The boy shook his head.

"What's your name?" Mizuki asked.

"Hakudoshi," the boy anwered weakly. Mizuki placed one hand on the ground and caused a tiny fountain to shoot up. "What happened to you?" she asked as she began washing the boy's wounds.

The boy looked weakly at her. "I was attacked by a demon."

Mizuki looked at the boy; he had to be a demon since he had demonic characteristics such as white hair and purple eyes. Mizuki looked around as if hoping to find the demon that was responsible. She failed to notice a dark shadow creeping behind her, a piece of gossamer fabric in hand...

With a flourish Naraku wrapped the silk around her neck.

"What the!?" Mizuki wheeled around to find Naraku smirking at her. The silk vanished; a sign that she was now bound to Naraku. Mizuki's eyes widened. "You!" she said, standing up and allowing poor Hakudoshi to hit the ground.

"Hello Mizuki, remember me?" Naraku asked.

"You're Naraku! The one I helped fifty years ago! The one who killed Kikyou," Mizuki said venomously. She was now starting to see why her sister didn't want her to leave the palace and yet she did. Now she was bound once again and she was bound to Kikyou's killer...

"Good job, Hakudoshi," Naraku praised. Mizuki looked at Hakudoshi, who was smirking at her, and she understood all.

"It was a trick?" she asked, turning to Hakudoshi.

"Too bad," Naraku said. "Now that you're under my control, you're coming with me now."

Mizuki felt dread stir in the pit of her stomach.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

"Where on earth have Shippou and Rin gone?" Miroku asked. He and Sango were looking for the children, since night was falling. They were particularly concerned about Rin.

_If something bad happens to her, Sesshoumaru is going to kill us!_ Miroku thought with dread.

"Shippou! Rin!" Sango called out. Miroku's eyes settled on Sango; he couldn't deny the fact that the taijiya was acting strange. He shrugged off his suspicions as he said, "They might be in Inuyasha's forest."

"Right," Sango said. "Let's try there."

Together, the pair walked towards the said forest and soon enough they heard the shout of merry laughter coming from somewhere near the Goshinboku.

"There you are!" Miroku said, relief flooding through him.

"Hey, Miroku-san!" Rin shouted, running up to Miroku and Sango.

"We'd better get back, it's almost night," Sango said, adjusting the strap of her Hiraikotsu, while Kirara mewed mournfully on her shoulder. Miroku glanced at Kirara; why did she sound miserable? Sango must have sensed it too, for a moment later she said, "What's the matter, Kirara?"

Kirara's response was to jump of her mistress's shoulder, transform into her bigger version and growl menacingly at something behind them.

They all turned to look; Shipou gave a tiny scream and jumped on Miroku's shoulder, Sango gave a start, Miroku looked calm while Rin smiled.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin called, running up to her father figure.

Sesshoumaru looked down at Rin, making sure she was unharmed. "You left her on her own," Miroku said. Shippou gaped at him. Miroku had guts for reprimanding the inu daiyoukai.

Sesshoumaru looked coldly at him and said, "That was not my intention."

"You're lucky that Mizuki found her," Miroku went on. The monk was slightly surprised to find a look of -was it remorse, sadness, anger or a combination of the three?-pass across Sesshoumaru's eyes. A second later, Miroku felt pretty sure it was just a trick caused by the shadows formed by the setting sun.

"Come, Rin," Sesshoumaru said, walking away.

"Bye!" Rin called, waving as she followed Sesshoumaru out of the forest.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

**I'm done.  
Kagome: Ha! I haven't stolen anything yet!  
A1969: Ahem not_ yet_ but you will soon.  
Kagome: No I won't  
A1969: Yes you will...**


	14. Stealing a Painting

**I don't own anything except maybe the plotline as well as the OC's!  
Kagome: What about the shirt you're wearing? Or the computer you're using?  
A1969: Yeah, yeah I get it. You're still upset because I didn't let Inuyasha out yet.  
Kagome: True...**

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Kagome rubbed her hands together as she looked up at the darkening sky from her window; when the sun went down, she and Inuyasha would leave and head right for the school. Tomorrow would be the new moon and the day after that, they were returning to the feudal era.

Her mom didn't know anything about their little midnight walk of course, but Souta did. He promised Kagome that he wouldn't tell unless she took him with her; something that went sorely against Inuyasha's wishes since the hanyou had been hoping that their little 'adventure' would lead to him spending more time with Kagome.

Kagome had no choice and so she ended up having to take Souta with her.

"Nee-chan!" Souta said, as he entered her room. Kagome turned to face him and was slightly surprise to find that her brother wearing black pants and a short sleeved black sweat shirt. "Look at you!" Kagome exclaimed, eyeing her brother's choice of clothes. Right on cue, Inuyasha entered Kagome's room via her window.

Inuyasha looked Souta over then said, "You really wanna go, huh?"

Souta nodded. Inuyasha sighed then said, "Kid, me and your sister are gonna do some major stealing, according to her, do you really wanna have that on your conscience? You stealing at an early age, I mean."

Souta nodded. Inuyasha looked exasperated; he really wanted to spend some time alone with Kagome.

"Listen," Inuyasha said as Kagome raised an eyebrow at him, curious as to why he wanted to Souta to remain behind. "It's gonna be dark and creepy in your sister's school, in fact,"-Inuyasha lowered his voice, but Kagome could still hear him thanks to her being a half-demon-"Your sister once told me that the guy who cleans the place hears groans at night; like the school was haunted."

Souta's eyes widened. "Really? Wow!"

Inuyasha and Kagome fell down, anime style.

"What!?" Inuyasha said. Souta gave him a big smile. "I'm not afraid," he said, "since you can beat them!"

Inuyasha looked agitated. "It is not nice, kid. In fact, the ghost...looks like my brother!"

Kagome gave him a funny look, while Souta's eyes widened. "You have a brother?"

"Half-brother, he's got an attitude the size of the entire country, if you ask me."

"Wow!!" Souta said. "Maybe it's your brother's ghost!"

_I wish_, Inuyasha thought.

"Wow," Souta said again. "Can I meet him?"

"Actually, Souta," Kagome had decided to step in before the situation got out of hand. "Inuyash's brother's ghost is...erm...full demon-"

Souta's eyes were as wide as a basketball. "-and full demons like Sesshoumaru...eat kids!"

Souta yelped and looked with fear at Inuyasha. "I-I think I-I'm staying, nee-chan," Souta said, Kagome gave Inuyasha a smirk that the little boy couldn't see. "I-I wouldn't w-want t-to meet Inuyasha's brother's ghost! You g-go I'll stay here and not tell mama."

"Good boy," Inuyasha said, patting Souta on the head as if he were a dog.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

The sky had now lost all of it's light and a wanig moon was seen above in the heavens.

"Okay, Inuyasha," Kagome said, slowly opening her window. "Mama and grandpa are now sleeping; Souta says he'll wait up for us."

Inuyasha gave her a nod and a look that said: 'Am I really going to do this?'

Kagome grabbed the wristwatch on her bedside table and strapped it on her wrist before jumping out the window. She felt the cool night air chill her flesh as Inuyasha landed silently behind her. She checked her watch. "Good," Kagome said silently, turning off her watch's indigo glow, something which highly interested Inuyasha. "It's still eleven; we can make it back before twelve."

Inuyasha nodded as he bent down so as to allow Kagome to ride on his back.

"Uhm..." Kagome said hesitantly.

"Hurry up already!" Inuyasha said impatience in his voice.

"Inuyasha, I can run as fast as you now, remember?" Kagome reminded him. Inuyasha looked disappointed for a moment before he stood straight again. Without another word, both he and Kagome darted out of the shrine grounds.

They arrived shortly at the school; they hid quietly up in a tree and Kagome noticed that there were a couple of armed guards near the school entrance. "They must be there to guard the painting," Kagome mused.

"Come on already," Inuyasha said. "We can just knock them out."

Without further ado, the hanyou sped from his perch on the tree; he ran so fast he was just a blur as he approached the poor guards and hit them on the head.

"That was cruel!" Kagome reprimanded approaching the unconscious guards.

"Do you wanna get that painting or not?"

Kagome sighed. She entered the building and Inuyasha followed in after her. _It feels weird to be in school at this hour_, Kagome thought taking in the dark halls.

"So where's that painting?" Inuyasha asked, eyeing everything in the school out of curiosity.

"Ms. Hiroshi said it might be in the faculty."

They slowly made their way around the school. As they turned around the corner, Kagome saw the light from a flashlight bobbing up and down. She grabbed Inuyasha's arm and felt panic rise in her chest. Inuyasha grabbed her around the waist, whispered "Hold on," and jumped up at the same time he dug his claws into the ceiling.

Kagome watched as a third guard walked beneath them. She felt the blood going to her head as the guard rounded another corner and out of sight.

Inuyasha jumped back to the ground and let her go, wishing that the guard had lingered.

They walked on wordlessly and came to a corner. Kagome motioned for Inuyasha to remain quiet while she peeked around the corner. The lights were on near the faculty and about five guards were at the faculty's entrance.

"Why do we have to guard some stupid painting at this school anyway?" one of them asked. "Because it's priceless," another answered haughtily.

"Bah," the first guard scoffed. "I don't know why they have to show that dumb old painting anyway; Lord Inuyasha sucks, in my opinion."

Inuyasha growled loudly. "What was that?" the guards said. Kagome slapped a hand to her forehead.

"It came from over there!"

"Stand aside, Kagome," Inuyasha said as footsteps drew closer. "Inuyasha don't kill them!"

"I know," Inuyasha snapped. "They mustn't see you! You're wearing your school uniform!"

Kagome blinked. He was that concerned? She ducked behind Inuyasha as two guards appeared in front of them.

"Who are you!?" the guards thundered, pointing guns at Inuyasha. "Sankon Tessō!" Inuyasha shouted.

The guards shouted as their guns flew out of their hands. They were joined minutes later by the other guards. "Kagome grab that painting and leave them to me!" Inuyasha said.

"Put you're hands up in the air!" the guards snarled menacingly. Kagome zipped from behind Inuyasha, darted around the bewildered guards and dashed into the faculty room.

"He looks like...A DEMON!" one of the guards shouted.

"Shoot!"

There were fires from the guns the guards carried. "You're irritating!" Inuyasha shouted. "Hijin Kessō!"

Kagome heard a few guards scream, but paid no heed as she hunted all over the faculty for that painting. Then she found it; framed and hanging on the wall opposite her. She jumped over the few desks, took the oil painting from its frame without bothering to look at it. She quickly rolled it up and tucked it within the sleeve of her blouse.

There was a loud bang and she heard Inuyasha gasp.

"Inuyasha," she whispered. She ran to the door but was greeted by a couple of guards. She quickly grabbed a book resting on the table next to her and shielded her face with it to avoid being recognized.

"Put your hands in the air!" they shouted in perfect unison.

"It's a student!" one of them shouted, eyeing Kagome's uniform. Oh why did she not bother to change?

"Get away from her!" Inuyasha shouted, unsheathing the Tessaiga. The guards shot at him, but he shielded himself using Tessaiga. "Kaze no Kizu!"

Kagome gasped as the attack barely missed the guards by inches. The wind scar damaged the entire hall, but Kagome had a sneaking suspicion that it was not the full Kaze no Kizu attack; it was meant as a warning. "What are they!?" the guards shouted as they ran out of the hall.

"You okay, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome put down the book and nodded.

"Come on," Inuyasha said.

"You're injured!" Kagome said, pointing to his arm, where a gunshot wound was.

"Feh, it's nothing!" Inuyasha said, grabbing Kagome. "If you don't want me to kill them, then let's leave before more of them come!"

True enough they heard more guards coming their way. "Quick, Inuyasha, up here!" Kagome led him to a flight of stairs that led to the roof of the school.

"They've gone up here!" one of the guards shouted.

"Kagome stand back," Inuyasha ordered, he gripped the Tessaiga tightly and launched a Wind Scar at the stair case behind them. "That'll slow them down for a while, come on!" Inuyasha said. They ran higher up the stairs and sure enough they heard one of the guards scream as they encountered the damaged staircase.

"How on earth?" they heard their pursuers say. "How on earth did they do that to the stairs?"

"Heh, that's nothing," Inuyasha said under his breath. "If I can cut off my brother's left arm, a staircase is nothing."

They reached the roof jumped off the building. They ran with all their might back to the sunset shrine. Souta waited for them at the door. "What happened to you, Inuyasha?" Souta asked seeing the inu hanyou's gunshot wound.

"It's nothing!" Inuyasha said.

Kagome walked in and took off her shoes. "We should treat that wound-"

"Feh! My body is special; it can heal quickly enough."

Kagome sighed. There was no point in arguing with Inuyasha-instead the young miko turned to her little brother. "Souta, did mama wake up?" she asked. Souta shook his. "No, she didn't wake up at all."

"Good...Well I'm off for a good night's sleep; Inuyasha, you can have some ramen if you want," Kagome offered. Inuyasha shook his head and went out the door. "I think he likes to sleep outside," Souta commented.

Kagome nodded and headed up to her room. Once she was inside, she began changing into her pajamas; it was then that the scrolled up painting fell from the sleeve of her blouse. She had never taken a peek at it at the school but now, Kagome was curious. She carefully picked up the aged piece of parchment and carefully opened it.

She gave a loud gasp.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

**What do you suppose Kagome will see in the painting?  
Kagome: I can't believe I stole something!! If someone finds out, I'm dead!  
A1969: Sheesh, lighten up will you?  
Kagome: No I won't!! Oh and what will I see in the painting?  
A1969: That's for me to know and for our readers to find out! Review please! ;-)  
Kagome: You're still not letting Inuyasha out, are you?  
A1969: Nope...**


	15. Mizuki's First Horrid Task

**Darn it! If Inuyasha hadn't thrown that plug away, Inuyasha would have been mine!  
Kagome: No! Inuyasha is mine!  
A1969: I meant the show.  
Kagome: Oh...Hehehe.  
Inuyasha (Screams from dungeon): Lemme out!  
A1969: Kiss Sesshoumaru in a brotherly way and then I'll let you out.  
Inuyasha: No thanks, these bones look appetizing.**

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Kagome's eyes widened as she took in what was in the painting. In the very middle of the painting sat a woman who closely resembled Sesshoumaru. _Must be his mother,_ Kagome mused knowingly. On Sesshoumaru's mother's right side-Kagome's heart gave a leap-sat Mizuki, she was smiling her moonlit smile and behind her stood Sesshoumaru who, for the first time in Kagome's life, was actually smiling a true smile. Rin knelt in front of them, a big smile on her face.

Kagome's eyes turned to the woman sitting on Sesshoumaru's mother's left side. Her heart beat so fast that it hurt. For there sat Kagome herself; she was beaming with happiness while Inuyasha stood behind her. On Kagome's left side sat Sango, Miroku behind her.

_Can this painting be real!? _Kagome thought as her heart continued to race. _If it's real then that means...Inuyasha and I will be mates! Mizuki and Sesshoumaru will be mated while Sango and Miroku married!_

Her heart leapt for joy. This meant that Inuyasha, in the end, would choose her and not Kikyou!

She didn't bother to wonder why Sango and Miroku were on it, despite the fact that it was the painting of the Royal Family of The Western Lands. She felt happiness rise in her like a balloon as she gently rolled the scroll. She would show it Sango, she decided and see the look on her face.

Kagome took her backpack from underneath her bed and spilled out its contents. Two things caught her eye. One was a jeweled necklace, the other a rolled up scroll.

_What are these?_ Kagome unrolled the scroll and found an image of a very beautiful woman who held a tiny silver haired infant in her arms.

"Yeah, that's my Ofukuro," Inuyasha said. Kagome jumped. Inuyasha was perched on her window, looking intently at the painting of his mother.

"Where did you get this?" Kagome asked.

"Mizuki gave them to me; they were the only things she could salvage after Ofukuro's palace burned down."

"Anyway," Inuyasha said, sliding into the room to sit next to Kagome. "Where's the painting we got from your school? I'd like to see it."

"Erm...I'll show it to you tomorrow...Um right now, I'm sleepy." In truth, Kagome didn't want Inuyasha to see the painting; she was afraid that seeing it would cause the hanyou to panic and act crazy due to the fact that the painting depicted Kagome as his mate.

"Oh no," Inuyasha said, trying to grab the painting from her grasp. "I got a wound because of that painting and I'm not leaving till I see what's in it!"

Kagome stood and said; "Inuyasha, sit!"

Inuyasha crashed to the floor. "Stupid beads," he muttered.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Miroku looked at a sleeping Sango. She looked peaceful and yet there was something different about her.

"Will you not sleep, Miroku?" Kaede asked. She too was awake and like Miroku, who was observing Sango, Kaede was observing Miroku.

Miroku shook his head.

"Like me, perhaps you see something different about Sango?" Kaede asked quietly. Miroku nodded again.

"It's like she...she's a different person now."

"Perhaps she's just tired," Kaede suggested.

"Maybe," Miroku said. He might have been imagining it but as Sango turned over in her sleep, Miroku could have sworn she looked pale.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

"How does it feel to be bound to Naraku?" Kagura leered at Mizuki, who quietly ignored her. Naraku had dragged the young moon demoness to his fortress and Kagura was pleased to find her rival in the same boat as her.

"I don't know, Kagura," Mizuki said pointedly. "After all, I still have my heart."

Kagura raised her fan at her, but Hakudoshi had appeared and knocked it out of her hand. "If you try to harm her, Kagura, Naraku will throw a fit." he said, folding his arms.

"Speak of the devil," Mizuki whispered under her breath as Naraku entered the room. Naraku looked at the three and smirked. "Let's test how strong you are, shall we, Mizuki?" Naraku said silently.

Mizuki narrowed her eyes at him. What was he going to make her do now? She could see it in her mind's eye now...

_Naraku orders Mizuki to test her strength against one of his incarnates. Mizuki picks Kagura. They fight, Kagura leers, jeers and taunts Mizuki and then Kagura looses..._

Mizuki was snapped out of her sweet thoughts when she heard Naraku's voice echo throughout the room.

"Let's see how strong you are against your sister; kill Tsukiko that is your first task."

Mizuki gaped at him. "What!?" she half shouted.

"I know you heard; you had best going before I do this." Naraku extended his hand a fine gossamer fabric wound its way from his palm to Mizuki's neck.

Mizuki looked at Naraku. His pitiless red eyes bore into her blue ones. "Hakudoshi, accompany her and see to it that she gets the job done."

Mizuki left the room, her head spinning.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Mizuki felt the air rush against her hair; riding behind Hakudoshi on Entei did seem to attract the wind around her.

"Why must I do this?" Mizuki asked, hoping Hakudoshi would take pity on her and help her out of her predicament.

"Because Naraku orders it," Hakudoshi replied, without looking back at her. Mizuki decided to press on. "But surely, you must get tired of always listening to Naraku? Don't you want to be free of him?"

Hakudoshi glared at her. "Don't compare me to Kagura," he snapped. But deep down Hakudoshi did want to be free of the pest they all called Naraku. "I can free you, Hakudoshi," Mizuki said silently. Entei stopped galloping across the sky as Hakudoshi turned to stare at Mizuki.

"You can?" his voice sounded hopeful for a moment before it turned cold again. "How could you possibly?" Hakudoshi scoffed as Entei resumed galloping. "Naraku holds our hearts. I, however, have never had my heart squeezed once, unlike Kagura...Besides, how can you truly free us? Naraku's incarnates are without souls."

"I know," Mizuki said. "Naraku may have been able to create powerful incarnates, but he was not, and never will be able, to create a true soul. I suspect that is the reason why he holds your hearts instead."

"Quiet!" Hakudoshi said. "Look ahead Mizuki."

Mizuki looked and her heart leapt in her chest. They were already nearing the palace...

_I hope Aneue is away_, Mizuki thought desperately. The courtyard was silent as Entei landed near the fountain. Mizuki didn't get down. "Get off," Hakudoshi said. Mizuki bit her lip before she descended from the horse.

"Lady Mizuki! You're back! And who is this?" a servant came hurrying towards her.

Hakudoshi picked up a tiny pebble on the ground and with deadly aim hit the poor servant on the head. The stone pierced his skull, killing him. "We don't want any intrusions now, do we?" Hakudoshi said to Mizuki with a smirk on his face. Mizuki looked at the corpse on the ground her chest heaving heavily.

In the sky Mizuki heard the beating of wings. "Kaze," she whispered. The dragon landed in front of them. Was Hakudoshi going to kill him as well?

"What a lovely dragon," Hakudoshi said sarcastically. "Get rid of him before I do it myself."

The dragon growled menacingly at Hakudoshi, who glared at it. "Kaze, leave," Mizuki ordered. The dragon growled at her as if sensing what kind of horrid deed was going to take place within the palace walls. Kaze spread his wings wide and soared high. He soared towards Hakudoshi and tore a portion of his sleeve.

"Hey!" Hakudoshi shouted angrily.

"No! Don't kill him!" Mizuki pleaded. Hakudoshi glared at her for a moment and his face softened a little but regained its usual sneering look a second later.

"Alright then, after all, I'll get to see you kill Tsukiko."

Mizuki's heart sank as they entered the palace.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Sesshoumaru glanced at Rin. She was sleeping peacefully, her head lying on Ah-Un's side while the imp Jaken slept on top of Ah-Un. Jaken had yet to apologize to Rin for saying all those words to her and Sesshoumaru had hit the toad on the head, hard.

The leaves in the treetop rustled slightly. He narrowed his eyes up at the sky. There was a fair amount of youki headed his way. He stood up and walked apart from the group. Kagura landed on the ground swift as the wind.

Sesshoumaru turned his back on her and began to walk away. "Hold on, Sesshoumaru," Kagura said, placing her fan to her chin. Sesshoumaru stopped and glanced at her from over his shoulder.

"I have a nice piece of information for you," she said, smirking.

"It does not interest me." Sesshoumaru began walking off.

"Oh?" Kagura said in an amused voice. "It's about darling Mizuki."

Sesshoumaru stopped in his tracks and glared at Kagura from over his shoulder. _That got his attention,_ Kagura thought, feeling jealous. "What about Mizuki?" Sesshoumaru asked, trying to keep his voice blank.

"I just want you to know that something interesting has happened to that girl," Kagura said blandly, taking out her feather. She flew off before Sesshoumaru could stop her. _What was she talking about?_ Sesshoumaru thought. As he began to go back to Rin and Jaken, he heard a distant roar in the sky.

He turned around to find a white dragon headed his way. It seemed familiar oddly enough. "You're the dragon that belongs to Mizuki," Sesshoumaru said silently.

The dragon turned a bleary eye at him and dropped something on the ground; a piece of white cloth. Sesshoumaru walked over and picked it up. Hakudoshi's scent reached his nose. Did this mean that Mizuki was with Hakudoshi?

_I just want you to know that something interesting has happened to that girl..._

Kagura's voice echoed in his head. He didn't need to be a scholar to know that Mizuki was with Hakudoshi.

"Take me to Mizuki," Sesshoumaru ordered. The dragon lowered its great scaly neck in consent.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

"Mizuki, where have you been?" Tsukiko was sitting cross legged on a chair. Mizuki bit her lip. Couldn't her sister sense that Hakudoshi was just outside the room?

"Ane...I..." Mizuki began.

"Get it over with," Hakudoshi said as he walked into the room. Tsukiko raised an eyebrow at him; it was unbelievable how she could keep her calm. "And who is this?" Tsukiko asked, a small smile playing on her lips.

"You don't need to know my name," Hakudoshi said, smirking. "As you'll not live long to utter it."

"And why won't I live long to say your name?"

"Ane, I'm so sorry!" Mizuki blurted out, tears blurring her vision. "I can explain! I-"

"Oh do be quiet, Mizuki," Tsukiko said in a bored manner. "I already know why I won't live to see the daylight."

Mizuki's eyes widened. "You know about-?"

"Oh yes, I know."

"How on earth could you possibly?" Hakudoshi said, folding his arms. Tsukiko only gave her sister a sad lingering smile. "Allow me to explain to Mizuki, before we battle," Tsukiko said and without bothering to await Hakudoshi's reply, she continued, "I know it because of mother."

"Mother is dead, how on earth could she have told you?" Mizuki asked.

Tsukiko smiled at her. "When you were born, shortly before Mother died, she prophesized, oh yes, that was her gift, she prophesized that I would die by your hands. Naturally the servants wanted you killed, but I told them that most prophecies came true because beings tried to stop them from coming true." She paused. "But I guess I was wrong. No one can escape their fate."

"And now," Hakudoshi said, a smirk on his face. "And now, you're going to die."

"Oh?" Tsukiko said in an amused voice. "Just because I am willing to, doesn't mean that I will not die without a fight."

"Struggling is futile," Hakudoshi said as Tsukiko took down a Chinese spear resting on the wall. "Oh do be quiet," Tsukiko said, glaring at Hakudoshi, who was taken aback. "It's been such a long time since I've wielded a spear, perhaps my skills are a little rusty." Tsukiko commented, taking down another spear. "Mizuki, catch!"

Mizuki caught it but looked at her sister with disbelief in her eyes. "Ane," Mizuki said.

"Hmph! If you want to kill me, you'll have to do it with the spear since we cannot harness the power of the elements in this battle." Tsukiko twirled the spear in her hand. "Do you not feel it, Mizuki? The elements are leaving us. I just wonder who live to have them come back."

"Ane...Forgive me," Mizuki said, gripping the spear tighter in her grasp.

"Hmm...I will as long as you promise not to use your little illusions in this battle."

Mizuki nodded. Tsukiko smiled at her sister then said, "Let's see if Mother's prophecy comes true!"

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

**I'm done!  
No!! I'm going to kill off Tsukiko!!! Or maybe not, you'll have to read the next chapter to find out.  
Kagome: Will you please let Inuyasha out!? He's eating all the human bones in the dungeon!  
Inuyasha (Calls from the dungeon): Want some Kagome?**


	16. Death of the Moon Child

**Nope, still don't own Inuyasha  
Inuyasha (Storms from dungeon): Take this, Kaze no Kizu!!!  
A1969: EEkk!!**

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Mizuki dodged the spear her sister thrust at her; it was hard, Tsukiko was fast and skilled. "How are you going to kill me if you can't hit me?" Tsukiko asked.

"Why do you want to die?" Hakudoshi sneered, comfortably watching the battle from the sidelines. Tsukiko glared at him. "No one can escape their fate."

Mizuki looked at her sister sadly. "Ane, kill me," she whispered, throwing the spear aside. Tsukiko shook her head and gave her sister a sad smile. "It cannot be," Tsukiko said. "I am fated to die...I have lived a long good life and...suffered a bit. You, Mizuki, are young. There is still a lot for you to do." Tsukiko charged at Mizuki, who ducked. Mizuki thrust her spear upward towards Tsukiko's, which flew out of the demoness's hand.

"There," Tsukiko said blandly. "I am unarmed."

Mizuki's eyes widened.

"You did that on purpose, Ane!" Mizuki shouted, half angry, half fearful. Tsukiko smiled at her. "Perhaps," she said.

"Kill her now, Mizuki," Hakudoshi said, a hint of impatience in his voice. Mizuki walked to where Tsukiko's spear lay. She gently picked it up and held it in her grasp. "I do not fight unarmed opponents," Mizuki said, throwing the spear to Tsukiko. "Stop being so noble!" Hakudoshi sneered. Tsukiko charged at Mizuki, spear poised at the ready.

Mizuki wasn't quick enough; Tsukiko's spear had found its mark. The tip hit her squarely on her shoulder causing a gasp of pain to escape from Mizuki's lips.

Tsukiko drew out the spear and threw it aside, looking shocked and concerned.

"Enough, Mizuki," Tsukiko said. She approached her sister, who was grasping her shoulder. Tsukiko picked up Mizuki's spear and gave it to her. "Do it now," Tsukiko ordered.

Mizuki, tears in her eyes, said, "If you die, then I'll be alone...I can't kill you, Ane!"

Tsukiko shook her head sadly. "It cannot be. If you do not kill me, Naraku will kill you."

"Then let him!"

Tsukiko glared at her sister. "Do you not understand, Mizuki?" she said silently. "I do not wish to live any longer. I shall not give you my reason. But you will be doing me a favor if I died by your hands and no one else's."

Mizuki gaped at her sister. Tsukiko was begging to be killed?

"There are things far worse than death, Mizuki," Tsukiko said. She touched the spear in Mizuki's hand and smiled lovingly at her. "My dear sister, please know that I love you no matter what happens."

Now Mizuki had tears in her eyes. "I c-can't Aneue!"

Tsukiko gripped the spear tighter. "I do not wish to die by my own hand."

Mizuki tugged the spear from her sister's grasp and held it high. Tsukiko smiled at her. "I love you, my dear sister, take care."

"Ane...I love you!" Mizuki thrust the spear into Tsukiko's stomach.

Mizuki caught her dying sister. "ANE!!"

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Sesshoumaru winced slightly. He heard her; it was not his imagination, he actually heard her scream filled with anguish. What had happened to her? He noticed that the dragon he rode flew faster, its wings beating madly on either side of him. What had caused her to scream like that? Sesshoumaru had no idea why he heard her; they were still far off. It was as if he could feel her anguish...

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Mizuki held her sister tightly in her grasp. Unknown to Hakudoshi, Tsukiko was still breathing, but she would not live long.

Hakudoshi looked at Mizuki and felt sorry for her. He would never do that to any of his siblings (except for Kagura). Hakudoshi had never felt sorry for anyone before and now that he did, it felt strange and at the same time, it made him feel...normal. _Is this what it is like to have a heart?_ Hakudoshi thought, placing a hand on the area where his heart should have been.

Mizuki glared at Hakudoshi, as if wanting to shout at him, but she saw him placing a hand on the spot where his heart should have been. His brows met together in the middle as if deep in thought. _Don't blame him, Mizuki,_ Mizuki thought. Without knowing why, she vowed that she would free him.

She turned her attention back to her sister, who was still smiling at her. Mizuki held her hand tightly. "Farewell..." Tsukiko whispered.

"Come on, Mizuki, " Hakudoshi oredred.

"Let me stay with her until she..."

"No," Hakudoshi snapped. "We've got company and we've got to leave, now."

"Company?"

"Sesshoumaru is coming," Hakudoshi said. Mizuki stared at her sister. She was dying all because of her...

"I can't leave my sister to die here alone!" Mizuki said. Hakudoshi grabbed her by the shoulder and dragged her out of the door. "Ane!" Mizuki shouted; her sister smiled peacefully at her as Hakudoshi yanked Mizuki out of the door.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Sesshoumaru crossed over the threshold of the palace, which was oddly quiet. As soon as he had dismounted the dragon, Kaze flew, where, didn't know.

Three scents reached his nose; that of Hakudoshi, Mizuki and a bloody scent that he didn't recognize. He dashed towards the scent of blood and entered the chamber where Tsukiko lay dying. He stood over her and she looked at him, she was pale from loss of blood. Mizuki and Hakudoshi were gone.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

Tsukiko managed a weak smile. "That...is not...important right now...what's important is that you...free her from him..."

"What are you talking about?"

"Mizuki...is bound to Naraku...free her for me..." Tsukiko said, eyes slowly closing. Sesshoumaru drew out the Tenseiga but before he could even swing it, Tsukiko's body, like that of a phoenix's, burst into flame, her ashes scattered themselves among the wind, leaving nothing but a bloody pool on the ground.

He sheathed Tenseiga and walked out of the palace. Mizuki was bound to Naraku? How did that happen? One thing entered his mind as he dashed out of the gate; he was going to save her.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

"She hesitates," Kagura said. She and Naraku were watching the events in Kanna's mirror. They watched as Hakudoshi and Mizuki left the palace just as Sesshoumaru entered it.

"Isn't this interesting, Kagura?" Naraku asked. He knew his incarnate had feelings for Sesshoumaru and he enjoyed toying around with that particular emotion; he was also thankful that he had hidden his heart in his demonic baby Akago, who was being protected by Kohaku. Kagura didn't answer him, instead she fanned herself. "But," Naraku said, turning his attention back to the mirror. "We must do something about Mizuki's hesitation..."

"Kanna," he continued. "Where-"

He stopped and glanced at Kagura, she could not be trusted with the infant's location. Just as Naraku was thinking of something else to say, the door to the room opened to reveal a sad looking Mizuki and a cold Hakudoshi.

"Well done," Naraku said turning his attention to Mizuki.

"Bastard," Mizuki hissed. Naraku stood up and approached her. She took a step back and bumped into Kagura. "Watch it," the wind witch snapped.

"You hesitated to kill your sister," Naraku said.

"Naturally."

"We can't have that now, can we?" Naraku's tentacles wrapped themselves around Mizuki who screamed.

_Is he going to absorb her?_ Kagura thought. "I can't have you hesitating everytime I tell you to do something," Naraku said, an evil smirk on his face. "Therefore, I will make you submit to me."

As Mizuki struggled against Naraku's slimy tentacles, the hanyou raised a Shikon shard from his hand. Mizuki's eyes widened in pain as Naraku inserted the tainted shard into her wounded shoulder. The flesh immediately closed over the shard, corrupting it even further.

_I get it,_ Kagura thought._ He's going to do the same thing he did to Kohaku...wipe out her memories and emotions with that shard so she won't hesitate. If he does this, she'll completely obey him with or without the silk..._

Naraku dropped Mizuki to the ground. She stood and stared at them, her eyes blank and empty. Hakudoshi narrowed his eyes at her. "Now," Naraku said. "Isn't this much better, Mizuki?"

Mizuki nodded. She was completely under his control now; the shard in her shoulder became even more tainted than it already was. "Kagura," Naraku said. "Why don't you go see how Sango is doing and as for Mizuki she will stay in the castle until I figure out something for her to do and Hakudoshi, make sure she behaves."

Mizuki walked out of the room along with Hakudoshi. Kagura watched her go and felt gleeful. If Naraku could still control her without the silk but with the shard she would have no competition._ Serves her right..._ Kagura thought.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Sango opened her eyes. She was still inside the misty cage which also meant her counterpart was somewhere in the country. She slowly stuck her hand through the misty cage and immediately drew it back. It was scorching hot.

"Damn," she said, examining her blistered hand. It wasn't that bad. The burn wasn't serious and it would heal quickly enough.

"It's useless already," a haughty voice said. Sango looked beyond the mist and saw the blurred form of Kagura.

"Let me out!" Sango snarled.

"I don't think so. You see Naraku wants you here, so you're counterpart can take the Shikon fragments Kagome has."

Sango's eyes widened.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Rin was still sleeping when Sesshoumaru returned. Jaken had fallen off Ah-Un and was now drooling on the ground, poor grass.

Before he could even sit down, a strong gust of wind blew out the fire, waking Rin and Jaken. "Not Kagura again," Jaken mumbled stupidly. But he was wrong; it wasn't Kagura who was standing in front of Sesshoumaru. It was Hideaki. The Eastern Lord looked both worried and enraged.

"Why are you here?" Sesshoumaru asked, annoyed.

Hideaki glared at him. "You know why I'm here," he snapped.

"What if I told you I didn't?"

"You know," Hideaki paced around, ignoring Rin and Jaken's stares. "Mizuki."

"What about her?" Sesshoumaru asked, although he knew what happened to her, he didn't want to tell Hideaki.

"She's gone! And when I went to the palace...No one was there."

"I know nothing of her," Sesshoumaru lied. Hideaki looked him over as if determined to find a lie among his words. "I have a lot of reason to suspect that you know where she is." Hideaki said, continuing his pacing.

"Why do you suspect that I knew where she was?" Sesshoumaru asked. Rin and Jaken seemed to have been forgotten.

Hideaki rounded on him. "Ha! I happen to know that you love her-"

Rin and Jaken's eyes widened in surprise while Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow.

"-and would love to keep her away from me."

"Do not think like a child," Sesshoumaru snapped, sounding edgy. "Perhaps she hasn't showed herself to you because she doesn't love you."

Hideaki glared at him, hand itching for his sword. "Hmph," he said. He spread his wings wide and took off. Rin hesitantly approached Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru-sama?" she said.

"Get back to bed Rin." Rin nodded and went back to Ah-Un, but Jaken continued to gaze at his lord. Was it true? Was he indeed in love with that woman? With a slight shudder, Jaken shrugged his shoulders and leaned against Ah-Un's side, hoping that what he had heard was false.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Kagome yawned and opened her eyes. Sunlight streamed through her open window, which was where Inuyasha was a few minutes ago. She sat up and rubbed the remnants of sleep from her eyes.

She kicked her bed sheets and stumbled into the bathroom to wash her face. Once she was properly dressed, she bounded down the stairs for some breakfast.

"Nee-chan!" Souta was shouting. "Come here, quick!"

Thinking it had something to do with Inuyasha, Kagome rushed into the living room. Inuyasha was indeed there along with her mother and her grandfather, both looked grave, but what had made Souta scream was what was showing on the early morning news.

"The guards say that a man dressed in strange clothes, accompanied by a student stole the priceless painting," the news reporter was saying. "The guards say that the man had white hair. They were not able to see what the student looked like, but they are sure that it was a female student."

Kagome's mouth was wide open. Her mother turned off the television and looked at Kagome with stern eyes. "Please explain why you stole a priceless painting," Mrs. Higurashi said, folding her arms. Kagome looked to Inuyasha for a bit of help but the hanyou gave her a she's-your-mother look.

Kagome sighed and gave her mother her reason; that Inuyasha was on the painting and that her friends had already seen him and that if they saw Inuyasha on the painting, they might ask questions.

Her mother's expression softened. "At least they didn't catch you," her mother finally said. Kagome smiled. "I'm sorry mama, it won't happen again." Kagome embraced her mother.

"But you have to be careful, Kagome," her mother warned. "The police are looking for that female junior high student; don't let your guard down."

Kagome nodded. There was a hard knock at the door. Souta peered cautiously at the curtains before he gasped. "Nee-chan! It's the police."

"What!?" Kagome grabbed Inuyasha and dived into the kitchen just as her mother opened the door.

"Good morning, Mrs. Higurashi," the officer was saying. Kagome and Inuyasha were straining to hear the conversation.

"Oh! What brings you here?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"We're here to ask you daughter a few questions regarding a stolen painting."

"And what makes you suspect her?"

"Her friends say that her boyfriend-"

Kagome blushed hotly.

"-fits the exact description of the culprit. Even the clothes-"

Kagome couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed a pen and paper on the table and wrote the words, 'down the well.'

"Come on, Inuyasha," Kagome said, grabbing the hanyou's hand. "We can't stay here for the new moon; we'll have to go back to the feudal era."

They went out of the house via the back door and stopped. Kagome had forgotten her backpack!

"I'll get it," Inuyasha whispered. He silently jumped on the miko's windowsill, took her backpack and a moment later they were safe within the well shrine.

"I can't believe my friends..." Kagome said, gripping the edge of the well.

"Feh! They weren't the greatest friends alive." Inuyasha assured.

"But I've known them for so long..."

"Heh! At least you've got us! Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kirara and...me" Inuyasha said silently. There was an embarrassed silence in which Kagome put on her backpack and dusted her school skirt.

"Uhmmm...We should get going," the miko said timidly. Inuyasha nodded and jumped down into the well. Kagome followed him, still in slight shock at her friends' 'betrayal.'

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

**A1969: Poor Kagome, her 'friends' betrayed her.  
Kagome: That wasn't very nice...and how come you're covered in bandages?  
A1969: I've learned not to make Inuyasha mad.**


	17. Kagome Wields Tessaiga

**Still don't own Inuyasha, but I swear, I will kill him!! Once I get out of these bandages!!  
Kagome: You shouldn't keep on moving.  
A1969: Just you wait, Inuyasha, when I'm healed, I'm gonna kill you!  
Inuyasha: Sesshoumaru couldn't kill me; what makes you think you can?  
A1969 (Glares): I will kill you...**

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Kagome climbed out of the well; Inuyasha helped her out then they both headed for Kaede's village. Kagome felt excitement race through her as she daydreamed the look on Sango's face when she showed her best friend the painting. As they approached Kaede's hut, Kagome caught sight of four children happily playing with one another. She stopped and stared at them.

"What's the matter?" Inuyasha asked.

"My friends..."

"Bah!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "When we go back to your time, I'll show them my claws!"

Kagome smiled at the hanyou's attempt to cheer her up. "Thanks, Inuyasha."

They both walked into Kaede's hut. "Kagome-chan! You're back!" Sango, who was sitting across from Miroku, said. "Hey, everyone!" Kagome greeted, forgetting her modern day friends. As the miko's eyes roamed around the hut, she noticed that Miroku was-strange enough-keeping his distance from Sango.

Kagome just inwardly shrugged as they gathered around the fire for lunch.

That night was the night of the new moon. Inuyasha, as always, turned human but not Kagome, she remained a hanyou. "Maybe, you become human on another night," Miroku suggested. Kagome didn't mind. She always felt vulnerable every time Inuyasha became human, but now that she was a hanyou she felt secure and carefree.

"By the way," Kagome said as they sat around a fire to have dinner which was prepared by Sango. "How long will Kaede-obachan be away?" Kaede had been called away to help treat a nearby epidemic-struck town.

Miroku shrugged his shoulders; he was still sitting away from Sango. "I don't know, but as along as Kaede-sama is away, we have to stay in the village to watch after it."

"Feh! What a waste of our time!" Inuyasha said, folding his arms. The hanyou, or rather human, had refused to eat dinner and his bowl lay in front of him, untouched.

"Aren't you going to eat, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked innocently. Inuyasha shook his head.

"But you need to eat it!" Kagome said, grabbing Inuyasha's bowl. "You're a human! You need nourishment!"

"I don't need it!"

Kagome sighed and put the bowl back on the ground. "By the way, Sango-chan," Kagome said, turning to Sango and remembering the painting in her backpack. "There's something I have to show you later."

"Ummm...No thanks, Kagome-chan. Maybe tomorrow, I'm very sleepy."

Everyone gave Sango a curious stare. "What?" she asked, helping herself to a second bowl.

Shippou, who was on Kagome's shoulder, whispered into the miko's ear, "Sango's been acting strange all day."

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Everyone slept that night. Sango and Kagome on one side of the hut while Miroku and Inuyasha leaned against the wall. Sango slowly opened her eyes and sat up. Kagome was sleeping soundly, Shippou in her arms. Sango slowly made her way to the miko and took the bottle filled with Shikon shards from around her neck.

The taijiya slowly crept out of the hut. A hand grabbed her wrist and she wheeled around to find Miroku and the others behind her. "I knew it," Miroku said. "You're not Sango, are you?"

Sango chuckled evilly. "Houshi, you're good."

"Who are you!?" Inuyasha demanded, hand reaching for Tessaiga. "And what have you done to Sango!?"

"I'm a mist demon and as long as your friend is within her prison, I can take on her shape whenever I wish!" Sango said, tossing the bottle of Shikon fragments in the air and catching it again. Inuyasha drew out the Tessaiga, but, of course, it didn't transform.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango shouted, throwing her fake boomerang at them. Even though it was a fake, it hit like the real thing. Inuyasha wasn't quick enough and the Hiraikotsu hit him in the stomach.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted.

"You're all weak," Sango sneered. "And to think Naraku couldn't kill you all!"

"Naraku?" Miroku said. "You're working for Naraku?"

Sango only laughed. "That's right."

Kirara growled at the others. "Even Kirara-?" Kagome said. Sango laughed harder. "It was easy to manipulate her mind."

"Then it's easy to break your control over her!" Miroku shouted. He threw a sutra at Kirara's forehead. It glowed as the neko frantically tried to shake it off, but to no avail; the sutra worked. Kirara came back to her senses and growled menacingly at Sango.

"Damn you," Sango said and without further ado, she ran out of the village.

"We can't let her get away!" Inuyasha said. "Miroku, take Kirara and Shippou and go find Sango! Me and Kagome will take care of this one."

They all nodded and rushed off. Miroku and Shippou rode Kirara and flew off, while Kagome and Inuyasha ran after Sango.

Sango dived into the forest with Kagome and Inuyasha in hot pursuit. Sango suddenly stopped and faced them. Kagome and Inuyasha would have run into her if weren't for the fact that they went right through her. "What the..!" Kagome said. They turned around and followed as Sango dived into a clearing.

"You're cornered!" Inuyasha announced triumphantly. "Now hand over the Shikon shards!"

"I don't think so," Sango said and threw her Hiraikotsu at him. Inuyasha dodged and cursed his being a human. Kagome notched an arrow to the string of her bow and let the arrow fly. Despite it's being pure; the arrow merely went right through Sango, who laughed loudly.

"I'm a mist demon! Physical objects can't harm me!"

Inuyasha glared at her. "If only I could use the Tessaiga."

Sango laughed loudly at him. "Now Naraku will know of your human night!" She threw her Hiraikotsu at Inuyasha who rolled to one side to avoid it.

"Hey!" Kagome shouted, notching another arrow. "Pick on someone your own size!" She released the arrow but it only went through Sango who laughed loudly. "It won't work!" she jeered. "Physical attacks can't harm me! But they can harm you!" So saying she threw Hiraikotsu at Inuyasha. The massive boomerang hit him squarely on the stomach, sending him flying, unconscious, to the ground.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted, rushing to Inuyasha's side. He was unconscious but still breathing.

Sango laughed again. "You guys are pathetic! I don't even know why Naraku fears you, Inuyasha!"

Kagome glared at the impostor Sango, rage gathering in her chest. "How dare you call us pathetic!?" she roared. Without even knowing why, she grabbed the Tessaiga from its sheath.

The sword transformed right before an astonished Kagome's eyes. _It...Transformed?_ She thought, awe rising in her chest. She could use the Tessaiga, it was light as a feather. She felt a surge of power coming from the sword as it pulsed with energy, energy that Kagome had never known before. Her eyes fixed themselves on Tessaiga. Right then and there, she felt stronger, much more powerful...

"So what?" Sango jeered. "Just because it transformed, doesn't mean that you know how to use it!" She threw her Hiraikotsu at Kagome, who deflected it by swinging the Tessaiga. The boomerang sped towards Sango, who jumped into the air to avoid it. Taking her chance, Kagome prayed that it would work; _please help me, Tessaiga!_

"Kaze no Kizu!" Kagome shouted. The attack struck Sango in mid jump; she was caught in its deadly path. The impostor screamed as the attack destroyed her for good. The bottle of Shikon shards fell to the ground at Kagome's feet; she picked it up, pocketed it and looked back at the place where 'Sango' had been.

"I did it..." Kagome whispered silently, still holding Tessaiga.

"It appears that you have become a hanyou capable of wielding Tessaiga," a voice said quietly. Kagome's heart leapt in her chest. Why hadn't she been able to detect Sesshoumaru's presence earlier?

She spun around and sure enough, the youkai lord was regarding her with a shrewd calculating look. "How, I wonder?" he asked quietly. Kagome bit her lip; she wasn't sure if she should answer that question. Sesshoumaru's gaze left her and wandered over to Inuyasha. Kagome's heart skipped a beat. Inuyasha was human and Sesshoumaru would surely kill him now that the inu youkai knew of Inuyasha's human night...

"Human, huh?" he said, taking a step towards the unconscious Inuyasha. Kagome stepped between Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, Tessaiga at the ready. Sesshoumaru raised and eyebrow.

"Oh? You intend to fight me?" He sounded amused. Kagome's courage faltered when Sesshoumaru took out his Tokijin. Kagome's eyes widened as he rushed towards her, sword at the ready. She gasped as Sesshoumaru jumped over her, bringing his sword down on an unseen enemy from behind.

Kagome wheeled around. There on the ground were two of Naraku's Saimyoshou.

"Eh?" Kagome was slightly relieved to find it wasn't her that Sesshoumaru had been after.

"Insects," Sesshoumaru said quietly, sheathing back his sword. He turned back to face Kagome, who cringed. "If I hadn't killed them, Naraku would have known of Inuyasha's human night."

"Um...Thank you," Kagome said timidly. "I thought you were going to..."

"I have no more interest in Tessaiga and I do not attack the weak," Sesshoumaru said coolly as he turned to leave. Kagome glared at his retreating back. How dare he call her weak! But she had to thank him, though. If he hadn't killed the insects that Kagome hadn't noticed, Naraku would have surely known about Inuyasha's human nights.

Inuyasha stirred on the ground. Kagome rushed to his side. "Are you alright, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, helping the hanyou up. "I'm fine," he said groggily. "Where's-?"

Inuyasha's eyes darted to the transformed sword in Kagome's hand and his eyes widened. "You were able to-?" he asked.

Kagome nodded. "Then Sesshoumaru came."

"WHAT!?" Inuyasha shouted, looking around for any sign of aristocratic brother. "Dammit! I know he saw me as a human!"

"Calm down, Inuyasha," Kagome said soothingly. She then began to explain how Sesshoumaru had killed Naraku's poison insects. Inuyasha sighed.

"Perhaps he's not the kind of person we think he is," Kagome said. Inuyasha galred at her. "I mean," Kagome said quickly. "He may not be good, but he's certainly not evil if he can help you."

"Feh!"

"I mean it, Inuyasha," Kagome said. "Maybe deep down, he really does care for you, like a big brother cares for his younger brother."

Inuaysha didn't answer her as she handed him the sword, which he placed back into its sheath. "Come on, Kagome," Inuyasha said. "Let's go see if Miroku got the real Sango back."

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

After Kagome had killed off the fake Sango, Kirara took Miroku and Shippou to the exterminator's village in hopes of finding the real Sango there.

"This village is creepy at night," Shippou commented, looking around the exterminators village as he and Miroku got off the cat. Kirara turned back to her mini version and jumped on Miroku's shoulder.

"Kirara, do you know where Sango is?" Miroku asked the cat. Kirara mewed as if saying 'no.'

"Guess we'd better start looking," Shippou said.

They didn't have to look further. Kagura suddenly flew out of one of the ruined houses and with her, on her feather, was Sango. Her hands and legs were tied behind her back. Shippou noticed that the sleeve of Sango's kimono was torn. Kagura had taken out Sango's secret knife, the one that was hidden in her sleeve, to insure that Sango behaved.

"Miroku!" Sango shouted.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

**Finished! You have no idea how hard it is to type with bandages on.  
Inuyasha: Serves you right!  
A1969: Kagome! He's bothering me again!  
Kagome: Inuyasha...  
Inuyasha: No! Please!  
Kagome: Sit!  
Inuyasha: You will pay!  
A1969: When I take over the world, _you_ will pay!**


	18. Seeing You Again

**I'm back...And I'm healed!  
Inuyasha: Uh-Oh...  
A1969: Don't own Inuyasha!  
Inuyasha (hanging upside down from the ceiling): Kagome heeeelp!!  
Kagome: Can't...She made me promise not to!**

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

"Miroku!" Sango shouted as Kagura bore her away on her feather.

"Shippou, stay here!" Miroku ordered as Kirara transformed. He quickly mounted the fire neko and took off after Kagura. Kagura glanced behind her and saw Miroku in hot pursuit. "Pathetic monk," she muttered. She pulled out her fan and sent her wind blades at the monk.

"Watch out!" Sango shouted. Kirara flew higher in order to avoid the wind blades. "I won't let you have Sango!" Miroku shouted; he threw a couple of sutras at Kagura who, like Kirara, flew higher to avoid the sutras.

"Quick, Kirara," Miroku said, "Fly into those clouds!" Kirara did as she was told. She flew into a puffy, dense cloud that hovered over Kagura.

"Where did he go?" Kagura asked Sango, who, of course, didn't tell her anything. "No matter," Kagura continued. "I don't have time to bother with that lecherous monk anyhow."

She flew smoothly underneath a couple of clouds, unaware of a black shadow rapidly descending in speed towards her. A few moments later, Miroku had jumped onto the feather.

"Miroku!" Sango said with relief.

"Hand her over Kagura!" Miroku demanded, pointing his staff threateningly at her.

"Make me!" Kagura waved her fan at Miroku, her wind blades screamed death as Miroku saw the only solution to avoid them. He jumped off the feather, grasping it with difficulty to prevent himself from falling. Kagura slowly made her way towards Miroku, who was holding on for dear life.

Kagura laughed at him. "Houshi, time to meet Buddha!" She waved her fan. Sango quickly got up and pushed Kagura off the feather, despite her hands being tied up. Kagura screamed as she fell off her own feather; she tried to grasp Miroku's robes, but the wind blowed them out of her reach. Miroku suddenly became aware that the feather was descending rapidly due to the fact that its mistress was not on it.

Miroku and Sango fell from the feather; Miroku grabbed Sango around the waist to pull her closer to him. Hey, if they were going to die, why not die together?

But that wasn't the case. Out of the blue came Kirara, she caught the monk and the taijiya and they quickly flew back to the village where Shippou was.

Miroku untied Sango, who immediately hugged him. "How did you know that that mist demon wasn't me?" she asked as Miroku held her close.

Miroku smiled down at her. "How can I not know the woman I love?"

Sango blushed as she looked into Miroku's eyes. It would have been the perfect time for a kiss had not Miroku's hand wandered to Sango's behind. "Perverted houshi!" she shouted, smacking Miroku's head.

They landed in the exterminator's village where a bouncing Shippou came up to greet them. "Sango! You're safe! And look I found Hiraikotsu for you!" Shippou indicated to the boomerang leaning against a hut. Sango smiled at him. "Thanks, Shippou," the taijiya said.

Miroku sighed and Shippou noticed the red hand imprint at the side of his cheek. Deciding not to rub it in, Shippou hopped on Sango's shoulder as they mounted Kirara back to Kaede's village.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Kagura screamed as she continued to fall; she looked at Miroku and Sango falling along with her feather; then she saw that Kirara had saved them. Now she was the only one who was falling.

Lucky for her, she splashed into a river. The currents were strong, however. She would have drowned if it weren't for the fact that the raging river suddenly seemed to calm down.

Water the size of large ropes twisted around her waist. It lifted her gently from the calm river and onto the riverbank. Kagura looked up; Mizuki stood in front of her, her eyes still blank. Beside her, stood Hakudoshi.

Kagura heard the river rage once more as Mizuki lifted her control over it. She heard the water splash against the riverbank.

_Mizuki's P.O.V._

I watched Kagura struggle in the river before I calmed the waters and pulled her out. As she caught her breath, my mind wandered. What was I doing here? Why did I do things that I didn't want to do? I knew that the boy beside me was named Hakudoshi, while the woman was Kagura. I also knew all about Naraku, my master and his other incarnates. But aside from that...

My mind was blank...

I didn't know who I was; I couldn't control my body, which moved its own accord; I couldn't feel anything, my emotions were blank. Beside me, I heard Hakudoshi taunt Kagura, who glared at him venomously.

"Too bad it wasn't Sesshoumaru who saved you this time," Hakudoshi was saying.

Sesshoumaru...

Where have I heard that name before? I knew I have heard it somewhere, but as I tried to pull that name to the surface of my mind, the more it vanished...

_Normal P.O.V._

"Come on you two," Hakudoshi said in a bored voice. The two girls quietly followed. Kagura glanced sideways at Mizuki. She was still under the Shikon shard's power; her eyes were still blank and didn't show any emotions whatsoever.

The three of them mounted Entei and flew off towards Naraku's castle.

They entered Naraku's chambers to find Naraku staring out at the window, at the moonless night. He sighed. "When will my plans work?" he said aloud. He wheeled around and faced the three of them, Kagura in particular.

"I have one more plan to take those shards, and if doesn't work, I will kill the two of you," he said to Hakudoshi, who didn't look afraid, and Kagura, whose eyes widened.

He faced Mizuki. "Your second task, take those shards for me."

Mizuki looked blankly at him before saying, "Yes."

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Morning had now settled in feudal Japan. Kaede, coming back from the epidemic-struck town, slowly walked up to her hut. Kagome and the others were inside, talking about how the young miko had wielded Tessaiga.

"Good morning, Kaede-obachan!" Kagome greeted as Kaede stumbled in. She looked pale and weak and in a matter of seconds, fell to the ground.

Sango, who was nearest Kaede, quickly grabbed the aged priestess before she completely hit the floor. Kagome and Sango gently laid Kaede on a pallet next to the dead fire. Kagome instinctively placed a hand to Kaede's forehead. "Her fever is really high..." she said worriedly. She was about to dig through her backpack only to find Inuyasha rummaging through it. Kagome inwardly smiled. She knew that Inuyasha always referred to Kaede as an old hag; she also knew that he did care for the aged miko. Her suspicions were confirmed when Inuyasha threw tablets of medicine at her. His time at Kagome's had taught him how to identify modern medicine.

Kagome grabbed a bottle of water and forced Kaede to take the medicine.

"I don't think we should leave just yet," Miroku said. To everyone's surprise, Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

"Yeah we shou-" Inuyasha stopped in midsentence. It couldn't be...

"That scent," Inuyasha, turned his head towards the doorway.

"What scent?" Kagome asked, mopping up Kaede's sweat.

Inuyasha quickly stood up. "It's Hakudoshi! He's nearby! Miroku, Sango, come with me! Kagome watch Kaede!"

Everyone except Kagome rushed out of the hut. Kagome watched them go, worried. She picked up a face towel and began mopping up more of Kaede's sweat while the old miko breathed steadily. Her fever was really high; for a moment Kagome thought of bringing her to her era to get her to the hospital.

She stopped. She felt a Shikon shard nearby! It wasn't just nearby; it was coming towards the hut. Before she could even do anything, the mat on the doorpost rustled and in walked Mizuki.

Kagome's eyes widened. There was a black tainted shard on her left shoulder!

"Mizuki," Kagome said, standing up. Mizuki's eyes looked blank. The moon demoness didn't reply as she walked towards Kagome, who was rooted to the spot. Kagome could only watch as Mizuki touched her forehead; she lost consciousness as she fell beside Kaede.

_Mizuki's P.O.V._

I entered a very familiar hut; there was a girl inside and she looked so familiar, but I didn't know who she was.

"Mizuki," the girl said.

Mizuki? Was that my name? I didn't know; my head was too blank for me to think much. I placed a hand on her forehead and sent her to an illusionary dream. I didn't want to do it. I knew that if I used that skill, there was a chance that the girl would no longer wake. But my body was moving on its own.

I watched as she fell next to an old woman; she also looked familiar and yet...

I walked past them both and made my way to a yellow bag that was lying in the corner. I had a vague feeling that the shards would be there. I rummaged around for a moment and finally I found the bottle that held six jewel shards.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

_Normal P.O.V._

Sesshoumaru stopped in his tracks.

"My lord?" Jaken asked. Rin, who was riding Ah-Un, looked curiously at her 'father.'

Sesshoumaru didn't answer Jaken. It was _her_ scent. She wasn't far away and there was Inuyasha's scent as well. He sniffed the air carefully, that brat, Hakudoshi, was also nearby.

Without even bothering to look at Jaken, he darted off. He ran with all the speed he could muster. He got closer to Inuyasha's scent. Through a narrow gap in the trees, he saw the hanyou and his companions battling it out with Hakudoshi and Kagura. He made up his mind and chose to follow Mizuki's scent until he came to the very village where Rin had stayed.

He looked around; the villagers had looks of utmost horror on their faces at the mere sight of him. He didn't pay them any attention as he made his way to a hut where she was.

_Mizuki's P.O.V._

I pointed my finger at one of the hut's walls and a jet of fire came out of it, headed straight for the wall. Why am I doing this? It isn't like me. But as the fire spread, I had no choice but to leave the hut as well as the girl and the old woman behind.

I looked at the girl just once more and stepped out of the burning hut.

I stopped.

There was a white haired man in front of me.

_Normal P.O.V._

The scent of smoke filled Sesshoumaru's nose as the hut he was standing in front of caught fire. A moment later, a woman emerged from the blazing inferno.

"Mizuki?" he asked. He didn't need to wonder who had started the fire. He was rather puzzled by the sight of her blank eyes.

He took a step towards her, she didn't step back.

_Mizuki's P.O.V._

I know I've seen that man somewhere before, I just couldn't put my finger on it. "Mizuki?" he asked. He took a step towards me and a single word echoed through my mind. Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru?" I asked. I could talk? But as soon as I said his name, a throbbing pain erupted at the back of my head. I placed hand to the side of my head. The pain was intense. I gave way and fell to my knees. I leaned on one of my hands as the pain took its toll. A second later, the man known as Sesshoumaru was kneeling in front of me.

I looked at him. His face was full of concern. As the hut behind us continued to burn, I looked into those concerned amber eyes.

They were so familiar. I just didn't know who he was...

"Mizuki, are you alright?" he said those words with a certain gentleness in his voice. Mizuki? Was that my name? It must be since I've heard it uttered twice when people see me, first the girl in the burning hut and now...

Sesshoumaru.

As I continued to stare into his eyes a memory flashed through my mind. I saw myself in Sesshoumaru's arms as he leaned in to kiss me...

_"Mizuki," _a voice echoed through my head. The memory vanished. The voice...I had a feeling it was coming from the Shard on my shoulder. It belonged to Naraku. _"Kill him,"_ he ordered.

The pain left my head as I stared at the demon kneeling on front of me. All hesitation vanished as a whip of fire burst from the tip of my finger. I brought it down on Sesshoumaru who stood up and dodged. "What's happened to you?" he asked.

I didn't answer him.

I could feel the stares of the villagers, who were fearfully watching these two demons. I ignored them as I attempted to hit Sesshoumaru again. He didn't bother to fight back. He was quick and merely dodged my fiery whip.

_"That's enough,"_ Naraku said.

_Normal P.O.V._

Mizuki stopped attacking and Sesshoumaru stared at her. What was happening to her? Of course, he couldn't see the Shikon shard on her shoulder and he didn't know that it was because of this that she was acting so strange.

She suddenly vanished in a blaze of fire. He stared at the spot where she had been standing. He suddenly remembered the burning hut in front of him. He could smell two beings within the blazing inferno. Kagome and Kaede.

Without even knowing why he did it, he barged into the blazing hut and smoke soon filled his nose. He glanced around and found Kagome and Kaede lying side by side. He made his way past burning ruble and grabbed Kagome and Kaede. Just as he was about to run out of the hut, he spotted a yellow something. The fire was near it and without knowing why, although he felt that it was right, he grabbed Kagome's backpack and with much difficulty, since he held Kaede with one hand and Kagome with the other, he slung Kagome's backpack on his shoulder and burst through the roof of the hut.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

"Kongosouha!" Inuyasha shouted, sending a barrage of adamant diamonds at Hakudoshi's barrier. The barrier vanished, exposing Hakudoshi and Entei to Inuyasha and the others.

"Now we're even!" Miroku said triumphantly.

_Drats!_ Hakudoshi thought. Without his barrier, he was vulnerable.

"Prepare to meet your maker Hakudoshi!" Inuyasha shouted. Energy pulsed from the Tessaiga as he prepared to attack Hakudoshi with the Wind Scar. Before he could, however, a blaze of fire appeared in the middle of the field of battle.

"What the-?" Sango said. Mizuki stepped out of the fire.

"Mizuki!?" Inuyasha and the others said in unison. Mizuki looked at them for a second before turning her attention to Kagura and Hakudoshi.

"Come on you two. Our task here is finished," Mizuki said. Inuyasha stared at her. What was going on here?

"What are you talking about, Mizuki?" Miroku asked. It was then that they noticed her blank eyes and the bottle of Shikon shards in her hand.

"The shards!" Inuyasha exclaimed, and then a horrid thought struck him. "What have you done to Kagome!?"

Mizuki pointed above the trees. There was smoke at the other side of the forest. Inuyasha's face paled. "You witch!" Inuyasha shouted, holding Tessaiga tighter.

"No, Inuyasha!" Sango shouted, grabbing the hanyou's arm. "She's being manipulated!"

"That's right," Hakudoshi said. "Now go and save Kagome before she gets burned to a crisp." With that, Mizuki wrapped the three of them with flames and they vanished.

"Dammit! KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted, running back towards the village.

_Please be alright!_

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Inuyasha ran into the village, towards Kaede's burning hut and stopped. It was completely on fire. Suddenly a white blur burst from the roof of the hut. Sesshoumaru landed neatly in front of them, Kagome, Kaede and Kagome's backpack with him.

Everyone's eyes widened as they took in the sight before them. Sesshoumaru put the two women and the backpack down and stood his full height.

"What are you doing here, Sesshoumaru!?" Inuyasha hollered. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at him.

"I should have left these two in the hut, then," Sesshoumaru said in a bored voice.

"Wait a minute," Miroku said. "You saved them! Of your own free will!"

"Why?" Inuyasha asked; the hate and anger for his brother vanished. Instead, respect took its place where the anger and hate was.

"Because," Sesshoumaru began as he walked past them. "You should treasure the woman you love."

Everyone stared in disbelief at Sesshoumaru's retreating back. "Did he just say something sensitive?" Sango asked Miroku in a low voice. Inuyasha too was in disbelief at his brother's actions and words. "Hey Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha called. Sesshoumaru glanced at him from over his shoulder. "Thanks!" Inuyasha shouted. Everyone stared at him in rapt disbelief.

Sesshoumaru walked out of the village.

Shippou shook his head. "This is a dream," the kitsune said.

"It happened," Miroku said. "Those two are now brothers!"

Inuyasha didn't pay them any attention as he walked towards Kagome. Strange. She was unconscious.

"Kagome," Inuyasha shook her. "Kagome..."

Everyone turned their attention to Inuyasha, who was trying to rouse Kagome but to no avail.

"She's not waking up!" Inuyasha said, worry in his eyes.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

**What'll happen to poor Kags now?  
Kagome: Do you hate me or something?  
A1969: No, why?  
Kagome: 'Cause a lot of bad stuff seems to happen to me.  
Inuyasha (Still hanging): Heeelp!**


	19. Dream a Little Dream

**I don't own Inuyasha (But seriously, why do we bother with the disclaimers?)  
Kagome: For legal purposes…  
A1969: Really? I never knew.  
Inuyasha (Still hanging): What does a guy have to do to get down from here!?  
A1969: When I finish that death ray, then I'll let you down.**

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

"Well done," Naraku said as Mizuki handed him the bottle of Shikon shards. Mizuki stepped back as Naraku walked past her.

"Kohaku," he called. The door slid open and a boy wearing the clothes of a demon exterminator walked in; he was accompanied by Kanna and he held in his arms a tiny white bundle.

_The infant!_ Kagura thought, staring at the babe which held Naraku's heart. Hakudoshi and Kagura watched as Kohaku placed the infant gently in Mizuki's arms.

"This girl," the infant, Akago said. "Her heart and soul are troubled. I'll enjoy manipulating her. It shouldn't be too difficult to break her soul."

_Break her soul? _Hakudoshi thought. "Hakudoshi, take Mizuki and the infant and hide them somewhere. Kohaku"-Kohaku looked at Naraku-"you know what to do." The taijiya nodded and walked out of the room. Hakudoshi and Mizuki soon followed leaving Kanna, Kagura and Naraku in the room.

"Why," Kagura began, turning to Naraku. "Did you give the infant to Mizuki?"

Naraku chuckled evilly. "Don't you see?" he whispered. "If you don't see the reason, then get out of my sight!"

Kagura turned her back on him and scowled. As she walked towards the doors of the castle, her mind searched for an explanation.

_Why would Naraku give the infant to Mizuki?_ Kagura thought, as she took out her feather and flew out the door. _There's gotta be a reason…That's it! By giving the infant to Mizuki, Naraku hopes that Inuyasha and the others won't kill the infant! Since killing the infant means killing Mizuki, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru will hesitate and probably not kill her and the infant. A smart move indeed._

She flew higher, the wind catching her hair as she flew. The sun shone brightly and Kagura started to look for Hakudoshi and Mizuki. She had a theory to test.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

"She's still not waking up?" Miroku asked. They had placed Kaede in one of the houses under the care of the village women. The men had put out the fire and were now starting to build the old miko a new home. And as for Kagome, Inuyasha and the others had decided to place her underneath a tree near the rice fields as if hoping that the breeze and sunshine would wake her.

Sango shook her head. "No."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and sighed. "At least she's breathing," the hanyou put in. Shippou looked thoughtfully at Inuyasha and then at Kagome. "You know," the kitsune began. "Kagome once told me a story about how a princess fell asleep for one hundred years and how a prince's kiss woke her up."

Everyone gave Shippou a comical look. "What?" he asked.

"Are you saying," Inuyasha began, rounding on Shippou, "that I should kiss Kagome?"

Shippou gave him a wicked smirk. "Well, if you can kiss Kikyou, then…"

Inuyasha bonked Shippou on the head…hard.

"This is Mizuki's fault," Inuyasha muttered. Miroku shook his head. "I don't think so," the monk began. "Someone, we all know who, was clearly manipulating her."

"She took the shards," Inuyasha continued as if he didn't hear what Miroku was saying.

"Look on the bright side," Sango said, trying to be cheerful. "The other two shards are safe with Kouga and Kohaku has…" Sango's voice trailed away as she looked in the opposite direction. What was to become of Kohaku once Naraku decided to take the his shard away?

"Let's not talk about the shards," Miroku said hastily. "Let's do that when Kagome wakes up."

Sango looked at Kagome, who was sleeping peacefully. The leaves of the treetop rustled gently in the breeze.

"I wonder what you're dreaming about, Kagome-chan,"

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

_Kagome slowly opened her eyes as the early morning sunlight streamed through her bedroom window…bedroom window?_

_Kagome immediately sat up in her bed, looking wildly around as if she had never seen the place._

_What the heck was she doing in her room? _Maybe Inuyasha brought me here,_ Kagome thought. She tried to strain her brain for any reason why Inuyasha would take her back to the present._

_Something bad must have happened, for what else could prompt Inuyasha to bring her back to her era out of harm's way?_

_She got out of bed, quickly dressed into her uniform and headed towards her window to see if Inuyasha was there. He wasn't._

_Shrugging, Kagome went downstairs and into the kitchen._

"_Good morning everyone!" Kagome greeted as she took a seat at the table. It was then that she noticed something strange; her grandfather wasn't wearing his usual clothes. He was wearing an orange sweater and golfer shorts._

_Kagome stared at her grandpa before deciding that it was none of her business what he wore and turned towards the steaming bowl of Ramen her mother had placed in front of her._

"_Say, mama," Kagome said as her mom took a seat across from her. "Why did Inuyasha bring me here?"_

_Her mother gave her a strange look._

"_Who's Inuyasha? You never told me that you have a friend named Inuyasha."_

_Kagome looked puzzled. "Inuyasha! Dog-eared, selfish, hot tempered, Inuyasha!"_

_It was Souta's turn to look puzzled. "What a weird name," he commented. Kagome looked at Souta. What was going here? Why did everyone seem to forget Inuyasha?_

"_Souta," Kagome said. "This is not a good joke."_

"_Are you feeling alright dear?" Her mother leaned across the table to feel her forehead. "Maybe you shouldn't go to school today."_

"_This isn't a nice joke!" Kagome exclaimed, standing from the table. "Don't you know who Inuyasha is? Hanyou Inuyasha! Violent and-"_

"_Hanyou?" her grandfather asked. _

"_Fine," Kagome said angrily, standing up from the table. "If you wanna continue with your joke, then fine. But if Inuyasha comes here, tell him I'm at school!"_

_With that Kagome walked out the back door. As she glanced around their shrine her heart leapt in her chest. The Goshinboku was gone!_

"_What the-!?" Kagome ran to the spot where the sacred tree had been. It was completely gone! Even the stone bench! She was staring at concrete._

"_Mama!" Kagome shouted at the top of her voice. Her mother came running out, looking worried._

"_What is it?" she asked._

"_What happened to the tree?"_

_Her mother gave her a funny look. "What tree?"_

_Kagome could feel the color leaving her cheeks. "The Goshinboku! The sacred tree! Where Inuyasha was sealed to!"_

_Her mother now looked both worried and angry. "Kagome Higurashi, if you don't stop blabbing about some unknown boy and a strange tree, I'm taking you to the hospital! Now march yourself to school before the bell rings!"_

_Tears in her eyes, Kagome ran out of the shrine. What was going on here? Was everything that happened in the feudal era a dream? Kagome stopped. A dream? Was Inuyasha just a dream? Was her being the reincarnation of Kikyou merely a fleeing dream?_

_Kagome continued walking on. She was so confused. "Hey, Kagome-chan!" Yuka and the others ran up to her just before she crossed the street._

"_Never late, I see," Eri said, nodding._

"_Hey guys," Kagome said. "Have you seen my selfish, violent, two-timing boyfriend?" Please don't let Inuyasha be a dream!_

"_Huh?" they said, puzzled. "Houjo-kun's not a two-timing, selfish and violent boyfriend."_

"_What are you talking about?" Kagome asked, stopping in her tracks. Her friends gave her the same funny look her mom had given her._

"_**Who **__are__** you**__ talking about?" Ayumi asked. Kagome blinked._

"_My boyfriend, Inuyasha!" the miko said impatiently. Yuka squealed in shock._

"_Kagome-chan's two-timing!"_

"_No, no," Kagome said impatiently. "You've met Inuyasha before, remember?"_

"_No, we haven't," the triplets from hell said in unison. Kagome's heart sank. "You even told on him to the police!" Kagome insisted, remembering the painting and her friends' betrayal. _

"_There's the bell," Yuka said as the three of them ran towards the school. Kagome didn't move from the spot where she was standing. Inside, she felt as if she were dead. Inuyasha was just a dream…_

"_Hey, Kagome!" a familiar male voice called. Turning, Kagome saw Houjo riding his bike towards her. He got off and gave her a big cheery smile. The moment she saw that smile all her worries vanished. Her memory of the feudal era completely faded away…_

"_Hey, Houjo-kun!" Kagome said happily._

"_I got us two tickets to the amusement park after school, you'd better be there!" Houjo said and gave her a gentle peck on the cheek. "See ya!"_

_Kagome stared after him and smiled as her memory of Inuyasha faded into oblivion…_

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

"Dammit!" Inuyasha said angrily, turning to a sleeping Kagome. "She's still not waking up and it's almost sunset!"

"We'd better get her into one of the houses soon when dark falls," Miroku said knowingly.

"No, let her stay here," Sango said calmly as shadows began dancing around them.

"What if Kagome won't wake up anymore?" Shippou asked fearfully.

"Don't say that, Shippou," a calm voice said. Everyone turned around to find Kikyou standing there. Why Inuyasha didn't sense her earlier, he'll never know.

"Kikyou," Inuyasha said quietly. Everyone remained quiet as Kikyou walked past Inuyasha and to Kagome. She knelt down beside Kagome.

"An illusionary dream…" Kikyou said quietly, placing a hand on Kagome's forehead. She turned to the others. "Mizuki's work no doubt, but I've known her not to be evil…"

Miroku spoke up. "We think Naraku is manipulating her."

Kikyou raised and eyebrow. "One more problem to add to the mix," she said quietly.

"Kikyou, are you here to help Kagome?" Sango asked hesitantly. Kikyou looked sharply at her. "In a matter of speaking, yes," the miko said silently. "She saved my life, now I must save hers."

They watched as Kikyou placed her hands together as if in a prayer. A blue barrier enveloped both she and Kagome. Inuyasha and the others stared. "Moon demons are particularly skillful illusionists…" Kikyou was saying, thought they couldn't hear her properly because of the barrier.

Kikyou glanced at Kagome once, her hands still together, she closed her eyes.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

"_Are you enjoying yourself, Kagome?" Houjo asked after they had gotten off the Ferris wheel. _

_Kagome nodded her head._

"_Where do you wanna go next?" Houjo asked, placing an arm around Kagome's shoulder. Kagome shrugged. "I don't know…I am a bit thirsty, though," Kagome said._

"_Wait right here, I'll go get us drinks!" With that Houjo darted off into the crowd. Kagome watched him go then she sat down on a bench right next to an archery booth. She watched as a couple strode past her, holding an orange-haired child in the middle._

_She sighed and looked up at the sky. What had she been worried about earlier? She knew she was worried about something but it just…slipped away._

_She was broken out of her thoughts when she saw a woman wearing the clothing of a miko. The woman looked like her and was standing right in front of the Ferris wheel. She looked familiar…_

_A girl walked in front of the woman and the woman vanished. Kagome blinked then tried looking around. Where was that woman?_

_The sound of an arrow hitting its target suddenly filled Kagome's ears. Kagome stood up from the bench and looked towards the archery booth. The strange woman was notching an arrow to a bow. _

_Kagome watched as the miko let the arrow fly and with perfect precision, the arrow hit the bull's eye._

She looks familiar! And she looks like me!_ Kagome thought. She wove her way through the crowd and stopped behind the woman, who was now firing another arrow._

"_Excuse me," Kagome said. The woman turned to her, her red hakama making a gentle swishing sound as she did so._

_Kagome gave a startled gasp. The woman looked exactly like her!_

"_Kagome," the woman said. She put down the arrow and bow she held and faced Kagome._

"_How do you know my name?" Kagome asked._

"_Do not tell me that you have forgotten?"_

_Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Forgotten what?"_

"_About everyone."_

"_Everyone?"_

_The woman gave Kagome a sharp look. "You are so easily fooled by Mizuki's illusion…Is this the result of not training like I told you?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Who am I, Kagome?" Kagome stared dumbly at the woman. This was the first time she had seen her and now the woman was asking Kagome this kind of question!_

"_I don't know," Kagome said quietly. "This is the first time I've met you."_

"_Liar," the woman hissed. She turned her back on Kagome and resumed speaking. "You've seen me before, you hold my soul and you love the man I love."_

_Kagome was now confused. "I love the man you love?"_

"_Yes," the woman said, turning around. "You, like me, love Inuyasha!"_

_Kagome's eyes widened. Inuyasha! How on earth could she have forgotten him? _

"_Inuyasha," Kagome whispered quietly, tears rolling down her cheeks._

"_You remember him?" the woman asked silently. _

_Kagome nodded her head and cried and very surprisingly, she threw herself in Kikyou's arms._

"_You're Kikyou!" Kagome sobbed. Kikyou patted Kagome on the back quite surprised to find her reincarnation hugging her in a sisterly way._

"_Yes, I am Kikyou," Kikyou said silently as Kagome let go of her. _

"_What happened to me, Kikyou?" Kagome asked. "Why am I here?" She gestured around the carnival._

"_In truth," Kikyou began. "You're still in our world; but you have been imprisoned by one of Mizuki's illusions."_

"_Mizuki?"_

"_You still don't remember much then," Kikyou said silently. She grasped Kagome's hands in hers. "Listen to me," Kikyou said calmly. "I want you to close your eyes and think of someone from our world, once you do that, the memory of the others will follow and you will remember everything."_

_Kagome closed her eyes and did as Kikyou instructed. She tried summoning a memory of Inuyasha, but she couldn't remember his face. Then it hit her; she summoned an image of Kikyou to her mind and as soon as she did so, the image of Inuyasha came to her mind. As the memories swirled around her, she could feel the illusion completely melting away._

_The sound of the laughter of children died away and she heard Kikyou's voice through the darkness. "Who are you?"_

"_I am Kagome."_

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

The barrier around them slowly faded away as Kagome opened her eyes.

"Kagome-chan's awake!" Sango squealed with delight. Kagome looked around. She was in the feudal era! It was no dream!

She sat up and saw Kikyou slowly leaving while Inuyasha stared after her. "Kikyou!" Kagome called out. Kikyou glanced at her from over her shoulder. "Thank you!"

Kagome could have sworn that Kikyou had given her the faintest of smiles as the undead miko walked away, her Shinidamachuu following her.

"So you're awake, huh?" Inuyasha said, relief in his voice.

Kagome nodded. "I can't believe that I nearly forgot about everyone," she confessed.

"It's alright," Miroku said. "After all, you're back with us."

Kagome smiled at everyone, glad that they weren't merely a dream. "So," Kagome began. "What happened? The last thing I remember was Mizuki touching my forehead and then...I passed out."

"Well," Sango said. "She took the shards from you…then she set Kaede's hut on fire."

Kagome's eyes widened. "But Mizuki was manipulated by Naraku," Sango said hastily.

"And then? What happened to Kaede-obachan? My backpack!?" Everyone fell down anime style at Kagome's last words. Kagome had her reasons for worrying about her backpack of course; the painting was in it.

"Kaede-baba's safe," Inuyasha assured her. "Sesshoumaru saved both your skins from the fire."

Kagome gaped at him. _Sesshoumaru_ saved them!?

"He…saved us?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha nodded. "We don't know what made him do it, but I'm just thankful that he did."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome with warmth in his eyes and she turned away, blushing.

"So what about the shards?" Sango asked.

"Let's see," Kagome said. "The ones that Naraku doesn't have are with Kouga-kun-"

"We gotta do something about that," Inuyasha said.

"-then there's the one that Kohaku-kun…" Kagome's voice trailed away as she looked at Sango. How were they going to save Kohaku?

Kagome placed a hand on Sango's. "Don't worry, Sango-chan," she said. "We'll find a way to save Kohaku."

Sango nodded and wiped the small tear that was in her eye. "Thanks."

"Let's go see how Kaede-baba is before we leave," Inuyasha said impatiently.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

The sun was now setting as Hakudoshi stared up at the sky. He glanced at Mizuki, who held the sleeping infant in her arms. Where was he going to hide them?

He glanced at Mizuki again. Her eyes were still blank but there was a hint of the old Mizuki just beneath the surface.

"Mizuki stay here, I'll be right back," Hakudoshi mounted Entei and flew off. Unknown to him, Kagura was partially hidden in the trees, waiting for the moment when Hakudoshi would leave.

_Perfect_, the wind witch thought. She walked off into the forest to find Sesshoumaru. She was going to test her little theory…

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

**Okay finished!  
My fingers ache from all the typing!  
Inuyasha: Can I come down now?  
A1969: Not yet, my death ray isn't finished yet.  
Inuyasha: Kagome!  
Kagome: Sorry!**

**A1969: Thanks to all those who reviewed, by the way!**


	20. Mizuki's Memory and Kohaku's Appearance

**For the last time, I will never, ever own Inuyasha!  
Kagome: You still have to keep typing those in, though.  
A1969: Fine!**

**Inuyasha: There's blood in my head!**

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Kagura flew over the treetops, eyes sharp as a hawk's as she looked here and there for her quarry. She finally spotted him walking on his own by a river. By the looks of him, he was in deep thought.

_Probably thinking about Mizuki again,_ she thought.

Sesshoumaru walked quietly along the riverbank. Walking was something that successfully cleared his head of all stressing thoughts, which was one of the reasons why he preferred traveling rather than staying in his palace. But tonight, not even walking could clear away his thoughts of Mizuki.

He pictured her eyes in his head. They looked blank and yet at the same time, the old Mizuki lingered just beneath the surface. The Mizuki he knew, the Mizuki he loved…

He was snapped out of his thoughts when a gust of wind blew around him. Kagura landed neatly in front of him, looking as if something about the Daiyoukai's actions bothered her.

"Kagura," he said, he didn't bother trying to hide the annoyance in his voice. "I am growing weary of your 'visits'"-he placed one of his hands on the hilt of Tokijin-"leave before I cut your head off."

Kagura looked at him, unfazed by his threat which would have sent the bravest of demons into hiding.

"Behead me, you say?" she said in an amused voice. "Sesshoumaru, if you do so, you will loose precious information."

Sesshoumaru glared at her. "What information?"

Kagura covered her mouth with her fan before she spoke. "You know as well as I that the only way to defeat Naraku is by killing his heart, which the infant, Akago, hides."

"And?"

"I can take you to Akago," she said confidently. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her.

"And why would you openly betray Naraku? He can kill you without hesitating."

Kagura began fanning herself in a bored manner. "True, but Sesshoumaru, he'll thank me once I've proven something for him."

"And that would be?"

"The fact that you can't kill the infant no matter what you do."

Sesshoumaru gave her a look. "I do not hesitate to kill Inuyasha, what makes you think that I, Sesshoumaru, will hesitate to kill Naraku's infant?"

"Well, let's see then, shall we?" Kagura took out her feather and flew off. Curious, Sesshoumaru decided to follow her.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

_Mizuki's P.O.V._

I stared at the tiny infant in my arms as Hakudoshi flew off in order to find a place where he could hide both me and the infant. I stared at the baby. He was asleep.

Strange enough, I could still feel him looking into my heart. It's such a strange feeling…as if your insides are exposed. He was feeding off the negative memories that I had and as he did so, I felt my soul…crying.

"_You're spiritually weak, Mizuki,"_ the infant said in my mind. I now knew that my name was 'Mizuki' but aside from that, the only other name I could remember was that of the silver haired man…I think his name was…

"_Trying to remember, Mizuki?"_ the infant asked gleefully. _"The only thing that you can remember is his name, isn't it? I wonder why…"_ The infant forced an image of the man to my head. _"Know his name?_" As I struggled to bring that name to my head, it vanished.

"_How does it feel to be the last Moon Demon?"_

The last? I was the very last? I didn't know; my memory only came to me in fragments…

I looked down at the infant, his eyes were now open, his white hair illuminated by the light of the crescent moon. I knew that this infant was evil…I wanted to kill it, but I couldn't.

_Normal P.O.V._

Sesshoumaru followed Kagura into a clearing. He stopped and Kagura flew away into the distance.

Sitting on a log in the middle of the clearing with Naraku's infant in her arms was Mizuki. Was this the reason why Kagura was so confident that he wouldn't be able to kill the infant?

Mizuki turned her gaze towards him; the same blank expression lingered in her eyes.

"_Look, Mizuki, we have a guest,"_ the infant said, he said his words both mentally and verbally so that Sesshoumaru and Mizuki could hear every tantalizing word he would utter.

Mizuki stood up, carefully holding the infant in her arms. Sesshoumaru didn't hesitate to take out Tokijin and point it at her.

"_Heh,"_ Akago said in an amused voice. _"You're going to kill me? Go on kill me and you kill both Naraku and Mizuki."_

Sesshoumaru still didn't lower his sword but he eased his grip on its hilt. _"Oho! Sesshoumaru-sama, you hesitate? Why I wonder…After all, Mizuki is the only surviving moon demon, why don't you wipe out the entire species? Or are you…afraid to kill her?"_

"I, Sesshoumaru, fear nothing."

"_Hn…Then why don't you kill me and Mizuki…Look! I'll even take down my barrier." _Akago did as he said would do and his violet barrier vanished. Sesshoumaru glared at him. The infant was trying to provoke him into attacking, but he couldn't attack, he'd kill Mizuki if he did so.

"_You're weak," _Akago said haughtily. _"You refuse to kill Naraku all for the sake of this girl?"_ Sesshoumaru cursed himself for showing the infant a likely weakness.

"He isn't," a voice said. Akago looked at Mizuki, startled. Sesshoumaru looked at the demoness. Did she remember him? Did Naraku's control over her waver?

"_What did you say?" _the infant asked, astonished.

"I said he isn't weak!" Mizuki snapped. She had managed to break free of the jewel shard's power. "Sesshoumaru." Mizuki turned her attention to the inu daiyoukai. "Kill me and Akago."

Sesshoumaru looked calmly at her. She remembered. She was free of the jewel's power…

Mizuki looked at Sesshoumaru imploringly. She couldn't control her body but she could control her mind…For now at least.

"_What are you waiting for?"_ the infant taunted.

Sesshoumaru lowered his sword and looked Mizuki in the eye. Their eyes locked, her blue ones meeting amber. "If you kill me and the infant, you kill Naraku," she said sadly.

"There are other ways," Sesshoumaru said.

"_That just proves that you are a coward,"_ Akago said. "_Say bye to Mizuki."_ The shard on her shoulder grew even blacker as Mizuki's mind fell blank again.

"_I love feeding off her soul, Sesshoumaru-sama,"_ Akago said in an evil, delighted way. _"There are so many memories here. Do you want to see?"_ An image of Mizuki lying on the ground in a pool of blood while a giant white dog bared it's fangs at her flashed in his mind.

"You bastard," Sesshoumaru hissed, glaring at the infant. The infant chuckled evilly.

"_Do you know what those kinds of memories do, Sesshoumaru-sama? It slowly breaks her soul." _Sesshoumaru glared at the infant, making a mental note to kill it in a slow, painful way.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" a voice above them said. Sesshoumaru looked up. Hakudoshi, riding Entei, was leering at him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I didn't think I'd see you here," the white child said. Sesshoumaru could attack him; but Hakudoshi was enclosed in a barrier. And it was pointless to try and destroy it; he'd need Kongosouha for that.

"I would like chat, but I have to finish my task," Hakudoshi said as Mizuki and the infant were, once more, enclosed in a barrier. The barrier lifted them from the ground so that they could hover next to Hakudoshi. "Ta, ta, Sesshoumaru-sama!"

With that they flew off. Sesshoumaru watched them go before leaving himself. He gave an audible sigh. How was he going to save the woman he loved?

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Sango stared at the crescent moon from the doorpost of Kaede's new hut. She sighed. Kohaku was on her thoughts tonight. She wondered her where her brother was and what he was doing right now.

She glanced at everyone. Kaede was now sitting up in her pallet, fever almost gone, as Kagome and the others told her of the events for the day.

"Then Sesshoumaru saved you and Kagome!" Shippou said.

Kaede nodded her head. "I see…but as to Mizuki…"

"Naraku was manipulating her," Inuyasha spoke up. Kaede looked grave. "With silk?" she asked. Kagome shrugged. "I sensed a tainted shard on her…maybe Naraku's manipulating her with both."

"That's possible," Kaede said thoughtfully. Shippou settled himself on Kagome's shoulder and whispered in her ear, "Sango looks sad, doesn't she?"

Kagome glanced over at Sango. "Leave her alone for a bit."

Inuyasha looked Kagome over, which made the miko blush. "What?" she asked.

"You're still a hanyou," he pointed out. "When do you become a human?"

Kagome shrugged. "How should I know?"

Miroku left the rest and sat down next to Sango. "You okay, Sango?" he asked. Sango sighed heavily. "I was just…thinking about Kohaku…I mean…Naraku almost has all the shards and the only ones left are with Kouga and Kohaku…Miroku, what's going to happen to him?"

Miroku held her hand tightly in his. "Everything will be fine," the monk assured. Sango stood up and looked down at him. "I have to go for a walk," she announced. Miroku nodded. "Take care!" he called out as Kirara followed her mistress out the door.

Sango walked out of the hut. Kirara jumped on her shoulder to try and comfort her. She sighed and patted Kiara on the head. As she walked near the rice fields, she heard a loud scuffle come from the forest near the village.

"We should see what it is, Kirara," Sango said. Kirara mewed in agreement. She jumped from Sango's shoulder and transformed, allowing Sango to ride her.

Sango flew over the treetops, looking for the source of the scuffle. Down below her, a boy was being chased by a couple of snake demons. The boy ran faster, tripping on a root. As he tripped Sango glimpsed his face.

_Kohaku!_

"Kohaku!" Sango shouted. She threw her Hiraikotsu at the snake demons, neatly slicing them in half.

Sango and Kirara landed neatly in front of Kohaku, who was gasping for breath. There was a huge cut from his knee to his thigh. "Kohaku…" Sango whispered as she knelt beside him. Then he said the word that she would never forget as long as she lived. "A-aneu." He fainted.

"Kohaku…you said…" Sango quickly rode Kirara, holding Kohaku tightly to her. She flew back to the village.

"Kohaku!?" Everyone said in unison when they saw the injured boy. "Where did you find him?" asked Miroku.

"What was he doing here?" asked Inuyasha.

"Why is he injured?" Shippou asked.

Kagome hushed them all and quickly took out her first aid kit. They treated Kohaku's wounds and laid him down on a pallet. "I don't know why he's here," Sango said as she smiled at her sleeping brother. "But I'm glad that he is."

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Hakudoshi glanced at Mizuki as they flew. There was something different about her. He had a sneaking suspicion that she was fighting the power of the shard. He didn't worry though. As long as the silk was still on her, she was completely bound to Naraku.

"_Where do you plan to hide us?"_ Akago asked.

Hakudoshi turned to his brother, and then smirked. "You'll see soon enough."

They flew over a town that was situated at the foot of dormant volcano. _"This town?"_ Akago asked disdainfully.

Hakudoshi pointed to the volcano. "No one will think to look there, once I've hidden you in the lava," he pointed out. "I came here earlier and roused the volcano."

"_Are you stupid, we'll be burned."_

"Are you forgetting that Mizuki has complete control over the elements? Aside from that you can erect a barrier that can't be destroyed by mere lava."

They were now above the crater of the volcano. Akago enclosed both he and Mizuki in a barrier. The barrier hovered a few feet above the crater before it splashed into the lava below, keeping it's occupants safe.

"No one in their right minds would descend a now active volcano," Hakudoshi said confidently as he and Entei flew off.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

**I'm finished!  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
Inuyasha: Will you let me down now?  
A1969: Next chapter…  
Inuyasha: Crap! I can see the blood in my eyes!**

**Kagome: Poor Inuyasha!**


	21. The Strange Volcano

**I do not own Inuyasha. That happens when I take over the world.  
Kagome: Something that you haven't done yet.  
A1969: You're right. I'm too busy torturing Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha: I thought you said you were gonna let me down!**

**A1969: At the end of the chapter!  
Inuyasha: Crap! My vision has gone all red!**

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Kohaku stirred quietly in his sleep. Sango was sitting right beside him, looking at her brother. "Aren't you going to bed yet?" Kagome asked. She was sitting up and staring at Sango. Miroku and Inuyasha were leaning against a wall opposite them, while Kaede was dozing peacefully next to Kagome.

"No, Kagome-chan, you should sleep on," Sango said. Kagome extracted herself from the blanket, careful not to wake Shippou.

"Nah, I'm a hanyou, I don't need that much sleep anymore."

Sango smiled at her. Kagome took out a match and relit the now dead fire. A small fire crackled merrily while Kagome took out two packets of cocoa from her backpack.

"Want some?" Kagome offered. Sango nodded. Kagome took out a thermos of hot water and two cups from her yellow backpack and began brewing the cocoa. She handed Sango a mug of steaming cocoa; the taijiya murmured a word of thanks as she sipped the drink.

Kagome lowered her cup and looked at Kohaku. "I wonder how he got here," the miko mused aloud.

"That's what I've been thinking about too," Sango said. "Did Naraku free him, or did he escape?"

"We'll find out when he wakes up tomorrow," Kagome said. They continued drinking their cocoa as the fire continued chewing up its logs.

Miles from where they slept, Kagura flew. She landed neatly in the courtyard of Naraku's palace. She could feel the hairs on the back of her neck standing. She knew perfectly well that Naraku now knew about her little excursion and she dreaded her punishment.

She hesitantly stepped over the threshold, listening for anything that might come her way. As she rounded a corner, Kanna appeared out of nowhere, frightening Kagura out of her wits.

"Don't scare me like that!" Kagura snapped. Kanna only stared at her.

"Naraku orders you to come to him," Kanna said in her blank voice.

Kagura went cold. What was Naraku going to do to her? She followed Kanna into Naraku's quarters. As soon as they stepped in, the door slid close behind them.

"Kagura," Naraku said, emerging from the shadows. He faced Kagura, who inwardly trembled. "Where have you been?"

Kagura bit her lip. "I was…Proving something for you."

"Oh? And that would be…?"

Kagura stood straight, looking determined. "I have proven that Sesshoumaru cannot kill you!"

"Liar," Naraku hissed. "You were trying to get Sesshoumaru to kill Akago and Mizuki."

"No! I was testing your little theory."

Naraku took a step closer and Kagura didn't dare step away. She knew Kanna was no longer in the room and knowing that her sister had abandoned her was…Depressing.

"You lie, Kagura," Naraku said softly. "I already told you that neither Sesshoumaru nor Inuyasha can kill me so as long as the baby was with Mizuki…But you still tried to get Sesshoumaru to kill her and the infant."

Kagura's eyes widened as Naraku's tentacles wrapped themselves around her. She screamed as Naraku pressed her body to his, absorbing her into him. The only thing that was left of the wind witch was her fan, which had fallen to the floor.

"Kanna," he called. The demoness walked in, eyes on her sister's fan. "Pick that up and keep it with you." Naraku instructed. Kanna did as she was told to do and picked up the fan.

"Finally." Hakudoshi stepped out of the shadows, looking as if the world were his. "I see you've gotten rid of Kagura."

"Where did you hide the infant?" Naraku asked, turning to Hakudoshi.

"Inside a volcano; no one would be foolish enough to go into one," Hakudoshi said confidently.

"A wise choice," Naraku said softly. He walked towards a window and smirked. "The jewel is almost complete; the last shards are with Kohaku and Kouga…"

Hakudoshi looked at Naraku and narrowed his eyes.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

The next morning dawned bright and sunny in feudal Japan. Sango was still watching Kohaku, who remained sleeping, while Kagome was making breakfast. Shippou and Miroku were somewhere with Kaede while Inuyasha sat near Kagome, watching her make their meal.

"Here," Kagome said, handing the hanyou his ramen. Inuyasha instantly grabbed it and began wolfing it down. He coughed and Kagome handed him a bottle of water. "Thanks," the hanyou said as he placed his ramen down.

"Want some, Sango-chan?" Kagome offered Sango a bowl of chocolate cereal, Sango's favorite food from the modern world.

Sango smiled. "No thanks, I'll wait till Kohaku wakes up."

Kagome nodded and set down the bowl. "You know," Inuyasha was saying. "I think we should look for Kouga and take away his jewel shards."

Kagome nodded. "We shouldn't 'take away' his shards, though. We should first explain the situation to him and if he agrees, we'll get his shards."

"Bah!" Inuyasha said.

Miroku and Shippou came over to them and Kagome handed them their food. Meanwhile Kohaku's eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Kohaku," Sango said.

Kohaku looked at her. "Ane-ue?"

Sango hugged him, tears forming rapidly in her eyes. "You remember!" she sobbed.   
Kagome looked at Kohaku and felt assured when she saw his shard was purple instead of black.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

After breakfast, Kohaku told them how he had managed to escape from Naraku's clutches, which intrigued everyone. After lunch, they set off on their journey; Kohaku was with them, of course.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said. The inu hanyou turned to her.

"What is it?"

"We're running out of supplies…I'll have to go back home soon and replenish them…"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her. "Lemme guess…You're afraid to go back?" 

Kagome nodded. "What if the police are still looking for me?"

"Bah! I'll go with you…I'll protect you from them like I protect you from Naraku."

Kagome blushed and looked at him. Did he say those words? Kagome smiled to herself and she remembered the painting, which she had yet to show Sango.

"Thanks, Inuyasha," Kagome said softly.

Behind them, the rest of the group was looking at them. "Sounds like Inuyasha and Kagome-sama are getting closer," Miroku remarked quietly.

Sango nodded. Kirara was walking beside her, in her larger version, while Kohaku rode the neko.

Miroku came closer to Sango and said in a low voice, "Maybe we should be a little more open with each other."

Sango blushed and stared at him but the magic was gone when she felt his hand on her behind. "Ane, he's…" Kohaku said.

Sango slapped Miroku. "You pervert!"

Kohaku and Shippou chuckled heartily beside them and Sango stared at her brother. It was so good to hear him laughing! It made her heart leap for joy.

As night drew nearer, they found shelter in a town that was situated at the foot of a volcano. The food tasted great there and Kagome remarked that it was probably because of the volcanic soil that the people's crops were so green and lush.

"Has anyone seen Miroku?" Sango asked. They were resting at an inn, which Miroku claimed was haunted by evil omens.

Kagome shrugged her head. "We saw him," Kohaku said as he, Inuyasha and Shippou walked in.

"Where?" Sango asked.

"He was with the inn owner's daughter," Shippou piped up.

"The girl was going to show Miroku a hot spring on the volcano," Inuyasha said, observing Sango's reaction.

Sango was silent as she looked at the floor. Her fists were clenched. "C'mon, Kirara," Sango said icily. "We should go see that Miroku doesn't do anything stupid."

"Does Ane like the monk?" Kohaku asked as Sango and Kirara walked out of the room.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

"It's over here, Houshi," the pretty girl who was with Miroku said. Azra led Miroku higher up the volcano where the promised hot spring would be.

They came to it; it was hidden by the trees.

"Azra!" a voice called out. Miroku and Azra looked above them. One of the women was running toward them, out of breath. "Get down the volcano, quickly," she said, panting.

"Why?" Miroku asked.

"I've just been to the crater to see if there are any herbs. You know the herbs there are very effective. When I went there, the lava was at level with the crater!"

Miroku looked at her. "Then we should hurry; if the volcano explodes, the town will be burned!" 

They began running down the slope, running as fast as their legs would carry them. "Miroku!" an angry voice above them shouted. Miroku looked at Sango, who was riding Kirara.

"Sango!" the monk said as the taijiya landed next to him. "Quick, tell the people to leave the town…The lava is rising and it might spill out of the crater! And take these two with you!" He gestured to Azra and the other woman.

_What a two timing pervert!_ Sango thought as she let the women ride behind her. They flew away and Miroku followed them on foot. He stopped running and stared back at the looming image of the volcano. Was he just imagining it or did he feel a dark presence there?

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

_Mizuki's P.O.V._

Lava swirled around me and the infant as we hovered within the volcano's fiery depths. The barrier that Akago had conjured kept us cool and safe from the lava.

I looked at the infant. He was asleep.

All around me, I saw nothing but the raging lava. It was rising above the volcano and I knew that there was a town at the foot of the volcano. I tried to stop the lava, but if I did, I was afraid that Akago would torment me once more.

When he was awake, he had summoned memories to my head. One that I lingered on was that of a woman who looked like me and who was dying. I had a feeling that I killed that woman and yet I didn't know why I did it.

The infant stirred in my arms. It woke up and looked at me. _"Of all the places, why did Hakudoshi have to hide us here? Never mind, I sense that the volcano will erupt soon enough."_

Erupt? It was going to erupt? But that meant that the people living at the foot of the volcano would die!

"_There's nothing you can do about it, Mizuki,"_ the infant said. I looked at it. I could feel my hate for it rising in my chest.

"_Forget about the people and hold me closer, I want to go back to sleep,"_ the infant snuggled against me and in a matter of seconds; it closed its eyes and slept.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Down at the town, the people were panicking as they gathered their possessions so that they could leave the town. With darkness falling, it was difficult, though.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku called out. He spotted his comrades assisting people.

"What is it, Miroku?" the hanyou asked. Beside him, Kagome and Sango were giving him curious glances.

"Before I came back here, I felt a presence coming from within the volcano itself," Miroku said. "We should see if a demon's behind the awakening of the volcano that has remained dormant for years."

The others nodded their heads in agreement. "Kohaku, stay here with Shippou," Sango said. Her brother nodded.

"C'mon and hurry it up," Inuyasha said in an impatient voice. The others followed the hanyou out of the town and up the volcano.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

"What is it, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked as her lord stopped in his tracks. Sesshoumaru gazed to his left, through the trees as if he could see something that lay beyond them. He narrowed his eyes. He had a feeling that Mizuki and his brother were somewhere nearby. "Jaken, set up camp here, I will return later," he said as he walked off into the trees.

Jaken sighed as he looked at his lord's retreating back.

Sesshoumaru walked through the trees as darkness crept behind him like a stalker. From this distance, he could smell his brother. He followed his nose until he came to a town where the people were running around in panic.

No one seemed to notice the daiyoukai, who secretly found the sight of humans running about in pure panic amusing. A young man bumped into him. Sesshoumaru glared at the youth, who stumbled backward in fear.

"Y-youkai!" he shouted. The people around him didn't seem to care as they ran out of the village, carrying their belongings with them.

"Silence," Sesshoumaru hissed. "Why are you filthy humans running about?"

"T-th-the v-vol-volcano i-is about t-to erupt!" the youth stuttered. Sesshoumaru tore his gaze away from the youth. He spotted his brother and his companions running towards the volcano. Certain that something strange was happening; he left the youth and ran through the now empty village after his brother.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

**Well I'm done.  
Inuyasha: The chapter's done! Now will you let me down?  
A1969: Sure (Inuyasha falls to the ground)**

**Kagome: Inuyasha! You'r eyes are all red!  
Inuyasha: I can't see a thing!**


	22. Evil Mizuki

**Yes! My death ray is almost complete!  
Kagome: It's not done yet…you gotta do the disclaimer!  
A1969: Darn it! I don't own Inuyasha!  
Inuyasha: Gotta do something about that death ray!**

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Inuyasha and the others ran to the crater of the volcano. There they found the lava at level with the crater.

"It's hot!" Sango said, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand.

"That's weird," Kagome said.

"What's weird?" Inuyasha asked as he too peered into the volcano's fiery depths.

"It's just strange that the lava is near to overflowing from the crater…But I haven't felt any tremors and look…The lava is…peaceful." Kagome gestured to the bubbling molten earth.

"You're right," Miroku said. Kagome looked at the lava, narrowing her eyes in concentration. "Inuyasha," the miko said. "There's a shard inside the lava! It's very faint, though, probably because of the lava."

Inuyasha took out his Tessaiga.

"If you're thinking of blasting all that lava out of the way, then you should refrain from doing so," a bored voice drawled.

"I know that voice," Inuyasha spun around to find his brother regarding him with his usual superior look. "Sesshoumaru…Stop sneaking up behind me!" Everyone looked the two brothers, preparing themselves for the usual bout of bickering that ensued whenever they laid eyes on each other.

"Oh? Hiding my scent and aura is something that a full demon can do."

Inuyasha growled at his brother and turned his attention away from the crater to Sesshoumaru, Tessaiga at the ready. "You bastard…I'm gonna slice off your head from your pathetic body, stuff it with garlic, set it in the sun to dry and squish it! Then I'm gonna do it all over again!" The hanyou glared at his brother, growling.

"Will you two please stop it!?" Surprisingly, Kagome stood between the two dog brothers, glaring at each one of them.

"Kagome-chan's brave," Sango whispered to Miroku.

Kagome glared at Inuyasha. "Osuwari!" Inuyasha crashed to the ground and an amused look crossed Sesshoumaru's face.

"Will you two stop bickering and start listening to what I have to say!?" Kagome roared, mostly at Inuyasha than Sesshoumaru.

"Well what do you have to say!?" Inuyasha roared back, getting to his feet.

"Osuwari!" Inuyasha crashed to ground again. "What I'm trying to say is," Kagome began, recovering her self composure. "The shard I sensed belongs to Mizuki."

Sesshoumaru walked past them and stood near the crater's edge, looking deep into the lava's fiery depths. "But what on earth would Mizuki be doing in there?" Miroku mused aloud. Kagome shrugged.

"She's hiding Naraku's infant," Sesshoumaru answered softly, still not looking at them. Everyone stared at the daiyoukai's back in astonishment.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked.

"You heard me, Inuyasha, I need not repeat it," Sesshoumaru said flatly. He took out his Tokijin and pointed it at the lava. Before he could do anything, however, something slowly emerged from the lava's depths.

"What is that?" Kagome asked. They watched as a barrier emerged from the lava with Mizuki and the baby within it.

" Mizuki!" Sango said. "That's Naraku's infant!"

"_I didn't expect to see everyone here,"_ the infant said smugly. _"And to think that Hakudoshi was so overly confident that no one would find us here."_

"You tiny little brat!" Inuyasha snarled. "Don't hide behind Mizuki!"

The infant chuckled evilly. _"That's your problem, not mine…Am I correct, Sesshoumaru-sama?"_

Inuyasha and the others looked at Sesshoumaru. What did the infant mean?

A look of anger combined with annoyance flashed across Sesshoumaru's face for a moment before it vanished. _"Didn't you know, Inuyasha?"_ Akago said, snuggling into the moon demoness's arms. _"Your dear brother had me at his mercy. I didn't have my barrier up, but he-"_

Sesshoumaru sent a jet of energy at the annoying infant. It was quite useless, because of the barrier, but it did stop the infant in mid sentence. Akago laughed loudly. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru. What was Akago suppose to say that would cause the daiyoukai to…panic?

_Mizuki's P.O.V._

I looked at the people at the crater. It was strange. I could have sworn that I've met them somewhere before but I just didn't know where.

I looked around and saw him. That man with silver hair. His amber eyes locked on mine and I inwardly shuddered. Why couldn't I remember? I wanted to remember but I just couldn't! It's so frustrating!

"_Mizuki,"_ I heard Naraku's coming from the shard. _"Kill them all…Don't let them live." _The shard on her shoulder grew even blacker as Naraku's evil tainted Mizuki, wiping out her good side and leaving her with an evil attitude.

_Normal P.O.V._

Mizuki left the baby within the barrier and jumped out of it. She landed in front of Sesshoumaru and smirked. A gust of wind forced Sesshoumaru to take a step backward. Mizuki jumped into the air as one of Kagome's purifying arrows whizzed towards her. "Crap, I missed," Kagome said.

Sango threw her Hiraikotsu at her. Mizuki ducked and Hiraikotsu sped off into the distance. "Is that the best you can do?" Mizuki taunted. It seemed that she had use of her tongue.

Mizuki's eyes widened as Hiraikotsu came speeding back, hitting her from behind. She fell into the lava just as Sango caught her boomerang.

"Mizuki!" Sesshoumaru shouted. Inuyasha and the others stared at the inu youkai. Since when was he concerned for an enemy?

They stared at the lava.

"She's dead, Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha said in a comforting sort of way. Sango looked at the lava. She killed Mizuki. She would never forgive herself, she decided.

Sesshoumaru glared at Inuyasha, his eyes red. Inuyasha stepped back; he was afraid of his brother when he was like that. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru. Why was he acting out of character all for Mizuki's sake? Then it hit her. Did Sesshoumaru perhaps love Mizuki?

"_Do you think she'll die that easily?"_ Akago sneered. They turned their attention to the lava. The pool of molten earth was bubbling in the center. A second later a jet of lava burst from the crater. Everyone except Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha took shelter underneath Sango's boomerang as drops of molten earth sprayed at them.

Mizuki stood in front of them, unscathed and perfectly evil. "Pathetic," she hissed. "Now it's my turn." She raised both her hands in the air and a lava golem burst from the crater. Akago's barrier flew a few more feet higher into the air as the twenty foot golem stood its full height.

"Kill them!" Mizuki ordered. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha jumped out of the way as one of the golem's molten arms fell on them. Lava sprayed as the golem's arms made contact with the earth.

"Kagome, wear it," Inuyasha said, tossing the miko his fire rat.

"I think we should leave that thing to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru," Miroku suggested as the two brothers dodged the golem's massive arms.

"You can leave it to them, but I won't!" Kagome stood up and notched an arrow to her bow.

"Kagome-chan, you'll be burned!" Sango warned as a spray of lava rained down on them. Kagome was well protected by Inuyasha's fire rat, but Miroku and Sango continued to take refuge beneath Sango's Hiraikotsu.

"You two can stay there, as for me, I'll try to purify that shard on Mizuki's shoulder!" Kagome released the string of her bow and sent the arrow flying. It sped past the golem, heading straight for Mizuki. The moon demoness sent a strong gust of wind at the arrow, forcing it to fall to the ground, harmless.

The golem opened its mouth wide and a spray of lava issued from it. Inuyasha cursed aloud as the heat scorched his skin, earning him a second degree burn. Sesshoumaru dodged the flow of lava; it didn't bother him, he was immune to the heat, unlike his dear brother.

Mizuki laughed loudly. "Don't you realize?" she said to Inuyasha. "Realize what!?" the hanyou roared angrily. Mizuki smirked and gestured to the side of the crater and Inuyasha felt a chill rise in his spine. The lava that came from the golem's mouth flowed slowly down the volcano. In a few minutes, it would reach the village, but everyone had left except…

"Kohaku!" Sango shouted. No one was there to warn Kohaku and Shippou that a wave of lava was making it's way toward them…they would be burned. She quickly mounted Kirara and took off.

"Hang on, Sango," Mizuki said. "I won't let you get to Kohaku!" Mizuki waved her hand once and her staff appeared in it; she grinned. She waved her staff, sending a horde of twisters after Sango. Sango tried dodging the mad twisters but to no avail. She was thrown off Kirara, she would have landed in the pool of lava had it not been for Miroku. Miroku quickly pulled her to him with his wind tunnel, a very risky trick.

Sesshoumaru knew that Mizuki was going too far. He jumped over the crater and brought his Tokijin down on her. She parried his attack with her staff and grinned. "Do you want to try and kill me again?" she asked him. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her. If he was to defeat her, he'd have to set aside his feelings for her; but to him that seemed utterly impossible.

He knew that this was not Mizuki. The baby had somehow made her evil. She smirked at him and sent a jet of fire at him from her staff. He ducked but felt the flames' heat rush past him. Somewhere nearby, he heard Inuyasha swear loudly as he dealt a blow to the golem. Lava spilled from where Inuyasha had hit it; the lava raced down the volcano, getting closer and closer to the village; closer and closer to Kohaku…

Sango rode on Kirara and thanks to the fact that Mizuki was distracted with Sesshoumaru, she quickly rode back towards the village. Kagome, meanwhile attempted to help Inuyasha and Miroku by shooting her purifying arrows at the golem. Sesshoumaru was still trying with all his might to bring Mizuki back to her senses. She parried another one of his attacks and laughed at him. "You're getting slow, Sesshoumaru-sama!" she jeered.

"Not as slow as you," Sesshoumaru said. He brought down Tokijin on her and she attempted to parry it with her staff, but Sesshoumaru succeeded cutting the staff cleanly in half this time. As it split in two, the staff vanished in a flash of light. Sesshoumaru raised his sword at Mizuki, who knelt to the ground in shock.

"_Going to kill her, Sesshoumaru-sama?"_ Akago brushed the words clearly against his mind and he looked down at Mizuki. Her eyes were hidden in shadow and he couldn't bring himself to kill her…He loved her.

He unwisely lowered his sword and in the blink of an eye, he was knocked of his feet by an unknown force (or perhaps it was the wind) and Mizuki stood over him. Mizuki willed a small pointed conical boulder to hover above the daiyoukai, its tip pointing directly at his heart.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

**Yeah, yeah, it was a short chappie…Forgive me!**

**Kagome: Why did you make it short?**

**A1969: I have my reasons.**

**Inuyasha: Aha! (Pulls out Tessaiga and destroys death ray)**

**A1969: NOOOO!!! (Wails on the floor)**

**Kagome: You made her cry! Sit!**

**Inuyasha: Why do I seem like the bad guy?**


	23. Freedom

**I still don't own Inuyasha (Thanks to a certain silver haired half-breed).  
****Inuyasha: Half-breed? Do you have Sesshou-itis?  
****A1969 (Glares): No…But I will kill you!  
****Inuyasha: Quarantine her! She's got a bad case of Sesshou-itis!  
****A1969 (Chases Inuyasha with an axe): Get back here! And fix this death ray!  
****Kagome: Kindly read on while the author attempts to behead Inuyasha…**

**SoSoSoSoSoSoSo**

Mizuki smirked. "If you beg, your death will be swift and painless…I assure you."

Sesshoumaru glared up at her. "I, Sesshoumaru, beg from you? I'd rather beg Inuyasha."

An evil chuckle was suddenly heard from above. Everyone turned their attention above to Akago's barrier. Naraku was standing inside, beside him stood Kanna, who held the infant in her arms.

"Naraku," Inuyasha growled. He jumped toward the barrier but his way was blocked by the lava golem. Naraku jumped from the barrier to stand next to Mizuki.

"Why are you here?" Sesshoumaru said angrily. It was more than torture for Naraku to see him lying there while Mizuki held a stake of rock over his heart.

"Why Sesshoumaru-sama, I came here to see you die, of course," Naraku said airily. Kagome, meanwhile, tried to hit the golem, but lava just burst from where her arrow struck.

"Damn, this thing," Inuyasha muttered. He had to help Sesshoumaru and that surprised him.

"Stand back, Inuyasha," Miroku opened his Kazaana. The golem held on to the side of the crater but then a swarm of Saimyoshou hurled themselves at the tunnel, which Miroku immediately closed.

"Dammit!" Inuyasha said vehemently.

"Kill him now, Mizuki," Naraku said softly. Mizuki looked at Sesshoumaru and their eyes locked. "Kill him," Naraku whispered.

Sesshoumaru noticed that the stone that hovered above his heart was quivering. Mizuki was hesitating.

As Mizuki looked at Sesshoumaru, she couldn't bring herself to kill him; why, she didn't know. The rock quivered even more; Mizuki was fighting Naraku. "What's wrong with you, you silly girl!?" Naraku snapped impatience in his voice. "Finish him off…Now!"

_Mizuki's Point Of View:_

"Kill him now, Mizuki," Naraku whispered softly.

I looked at Sesshoumaru and our eyes locked. Why couldn't I kill him? I knew the baby had taken away every good memory I had, even the good side of me, leaving me rotten and evil.

But as I looked at Sesshoumaru's eyes, I felt something. I didn't know what; but I couldn't bring myself to kill him…

"What's wrong with you, you silly girl!?" Naraku snapped impatience in his voice. "Finish him off…Now!"

I couldn't…I didn't know why…

A memory flashed in my mind…

_I saw myself and Sesshoumaru as we were, two humdred years ago. He brought down a katana on me and I parried it with my own. "Ha! You missed!" I said._

_He glared at me and charged again. I parried his Katana with mine and knocked his sword out of his grasp. "I win! Again!" I said triumphantly. He glared at me._

_A silver haired man laughed pleasantly. Touga._

"_Don't let your guard down, Sesshoumaru," he said. I smiled at Sesshoumaru and he looked away. "Why were you so distracted, anyway?" Touga asked. Sesshoumaru looked at me once then glanced away._

"_Neither of you should let your guard down, otherwise your enemies will manipulate you…Don't let your guard down, Mizuki…"_

I was snapped out of the memory by Naraku's harsh voice. "Finish him off, now!"

_Normal Point Of View:_

The stone in Mizuki's control quivered even more violently and then without warning, it shot around Mizuki towards Naraku.

Naraku's barrier deflected it and the hanyou jumped back. Sesshoumaru looked at Mizuki and quickly stood up. "I won't," Mizuki snarled. The Shard's control over her vanished as did the lava golem. The golem melted back to its molten form and dropped into the volcano's depths. The lava retreated deeper and deeper until the volcano was dormant once more.

"Mizuki-chan broke the shard's control over her!" Kagome said, seeing that the shard was now the usual shade of purple.

"Good for us!" Inuyasha said. As he was about to leap over the crater to join the fight; Hakudoshi popped out of nowhere, engaging Inuyasha and the others in combat. Inuyasha swore loudly.

"Do you think it matters if you've overcome the shard?" Naraku asked, amused. "Don't forget I can still do this!" Naraku held out his hand, a gossamer fabric connected itself to Mizuki's neck.

Sesshoumaru pointed his Tokijin at Naraku. "Don't you get involved!" Mizuki snapped, glaring at him. Sesshoumaru lowered his Tokijin, looking apprehensive.

Naraku tugged at the silk, it tightened its hold on Mizuki's neck. "Do you think that you can order me around?" Mizuki snarled. "I've had enough!" She grasped the silk with both her hands.

"You can't tear it, Mizuki," Naraku said, tightening his old on Mizuki's neck. "It's an ancient magic that binds down moon demons…You can't destroy it."

"Watch me," Mizuki said through gritted teeth. She strained against the silk, despite the fact that she could barely breathe. Naraku's maniacal laughter rung in her ears as her sister's face flashed in her mind. She tugged harder and then…

The silk slowly split. Sesshoumaru watched in amazement as light burst from where the fabric split. Naraku's eyes widened as the silk vanished in a flash pf light.

Mizuki gasped. She did it…

She was free…

"So what?" Naraku jeered. "I have no further use for you." Naraku plunged a tentacle into Mizuki's shoulder, where the Shikon shard was. Sesshoumaru attempted to come to her aid, but found his way blocked by a barrier. How he yearned for Tessaiga's barrier smashing abilities then!

Mizuki gasped as Naraku's tentacle penetrated her shoulder. It was then that she noticed that Naraku was pumping his poison into her body…

Naraku laughed as he withdrew his tentacle. Blood and shouki dripped from the wound on Mizuki's shoulder. Naraku laughed even louder as he wrapped a tentacle around the fallen shard on the ground. Sesshoumaru, meanwhile attempted to destroy Naraku's barrier but to no avail.

Mizuki knelt on the ground, a hand on her wound. "Die," Naraku hissed. He pushed her with his tentacle into the mouth of the volcano. "Sesshoumaru!" Mizuki shouted as she fell into the black abyss.

Sesshoumaru watched as she fell and he wasn't the only one. Inuyasha and the others, even Hakudoshi, watched her. Sesshoumaru attempted to jump in after her, but was greeted by Naraku who chuckled evilly.

"How now, Sesshoumaru-sama?" he asked.

"You bastard," Sesshoumaru snarled. He swung Tokijin at Naraku, slicing his tentacles as he did so.

Inuyasha tried to get away from Hakudoshi, but it was useless. Kagome noticed that Hakudoshi himself looked worried for Mizuki. But Kagome banished the thought as she sent an arrow at him.

"You bastard, Naraku!" Sesshoumaru attempted to hit the hanyou, but a barrier got in the way.

"Why are you so enraged, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Naraku taunted as the daiyoukai continued smashing at the hanyou's barrier.

"Why are you so enraged that I killed her?" Naraku said.

Sesshoumaru's eyes grew red as he glared at Naraku. "Maybe you…Loved her?" Naraku said softly. "Heh, even the great Sesshoumaru?" Naraku laughed like a madman.

Kagome heard what Naraku had said and it confirmed her suspicions. After all, she wasn't present when Mizuki told Inuyasha and the others about her past under Inuyasha's father.

"He's really pissed off now!" Inuyasha said, seeing his brother so close to transforming. There was a sudden roar high above them and Inuyasha and the others looked up. A majestic, white dragon hovered above them.

"Isn't that Kaze?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha and the others looked on as pure white energy formed in the dragon's mouth. The dragon released the energy and went straight for Naraku. Naraku's eyes widened as the attack caused his barrier to vanish.

"You have nowhere to hide now," Sesshoumaru snarled. He attacked Naraku with his Soryuuha. As the dust cleared away, everyone saw that the only thing that remained of Naraku was his head. Seeing this, Hakudoshi quickly abandoned his battle with Inuyasha, scooped up Naraku's head in his arms and along with Kanna and the baby, they vanished.

Sesshoumaru swore loudly and Inuyasha looked at him, quite shocked that his regal brother could say something so…Nasty.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha jumped over the crater, over to his brother. Kaze landed in front of Kagome. She watched as the dragon lowered its head to her and the crystal on its forehead fell into the miko's hands.

"What is this for?" Kagome asked. Miroku looked at the crystal and his eyes widened. "That's a kami crystal," the monk announced. Kagome was about to ask what that was when Kaze suddenly vanished in a flash of light.

"What is a kami crystal?" Kagome asked. But Miroku was looking at the spot where Kaze was once. "That dragon is dead…" he said.

"What!?" Kagome exclaimed.

"That crystal in your hand is powerful…It has the ability to annul an opponent's skills…and Kaze's life was tied to it…" the monk said softly.

"But why would that dragon…?"

"He knew," Miroku said. "Knew that his last mistress was probably dead…It's in the dragon's nature to avenge the death of its mistress…So, my guess is, he destroyed Naraku's barrier so Sesshoumaru could kill him and then gave you that crystal at the cost of it's life…"

Kagome looked at the crystal. "So this thing can stop Naraku from creating barriers?"

Miroku nodded his head. Kagome carefully placed the blue gem into her pocket and then glanced over at Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha.

"She's dead, Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha said as he watched his brother look into the volcano's dark depths. Inuyasha instantly knew that he had said the wrong thing as Sesshoumaru's clawed hand wrapped around Inuyasha's throat in the blink of an eye.

"Fine, fine! She's not dead!" Sesshoumaru dropped Inuyasha to the ground and as he heard the hanyou's panting, he couldn't shake off the feeling that Mizuki was indeed dead; her scent was gone and on top of that, Naraku had pumped his poison into her…There was no way she could have survived.

Kagome approached the two brothers; Miroku had gone down to the abandoned village to look for Sango.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru, he was still looking down into the volcano. But something in the puddle of shouki, where Mizuki had stood, caught Kagme's eye. Something softly glittered against the moonlight. Kagome used her bow to fish out a necklace from the puddle of shouki.

_This necklace is Mizuki's!_ Kagome thought as she watched the poison slowly drip from the jeweled pendant. Kagome walked over to Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru?" the miko asked softly. Inuyasha looked at her, certain that Kagome was headed for suicide.

Sesshoumaru gave her a look that made her squirm. Kagome gulped. "I-I found this in the puddle of…shouki…I think it belonged to Mizuki…You should keep it." Kagome held out the shouki free necklace to him. Sesshoumaru took it from her and walked off.

"He seems depressed," the miko said softly as soon as Sesshoumaru was out of ear shot. Inuyasha shrugged. "Heck, I would be depressed too, if the woman I loved died."

Kagome gave him a cold look. "But which one do you love?" she asked coldly as she began walking back down the volcano. Inuyasha blinked. What just happened?

"Kagome, what do you mean?" the hanyou called as he ran after her.

Kohaku and Shippou turned out to be safe. The lava hadn't reached the village but Kohaku and Shippou had run out to the fields just to be sure. Sango had found them there and the group decided to set camp far away from the volcano. After Kagome had informed the young slayer of the events on the volcano, they had dinner.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said after everyone had eaten. "Do you think that Mizuki-chan is really…dead?"

The hanyou shrugged. "If she just fell, she would probably have survived…But…"

"Naraku poisoned her," Sango finished for him.

Kagome sighed. Maybe the painting was a fake. Maybe Mizuki was really dead. After all, she couldn't have survived Naraku's poison coupled with the fall into the volcano.

Kagome sighed. "I pity Sesshoumaru, though."

Inuyasha nodded. He too pitied his brother. As everyone started to fall asleep, Inuyasha remained awake, looking up at the starry sky, the hanyou wondered what his brother was doing…

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Miles from where Inuyasha and the others slept, a raven haired miko walked among the trees in the forest. Kikyou sighed and looked up at the stars…Why did she feel so uneasy? Her uneasiness caused her to summon her two shikigami, Kochou and Asuka for a little comfort.

"What is it, Kikyou-sama?" Asuka asked. She and Kochou walked beside Kikyou while the miko's shinidamachuu floated lazily behind them.

"I feel uneasy tonight," Kikyou answered quietly. There was a strange presence coming her way. "Kochou, Asuka, stand aside," the undead miko ordered. The two shikigamis stood aside as Kikyou notched an arrow to her bow.

There was a flash of fire and Kikyou's eyes widened. Mizuki knelt on the ground, a hand on her wounded shoulder where shouki and blood fell profusely. "K-Kikyou," Mizuki gasped before she fainted on the ground.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

**Whew! Finished.  
****Inuyasha: Shouldn't you be in a hospital?  
****A1969 (Takes out axe): Shouldn't you be beheaded? (Chases Inuyasha)  
****Kagome: I swear, he might not live to see the next chapter. The author would like to thank those who reviewed, by the way.**


	24. Ayame and Kouga

**Sorry if I haven't updated in a while…our computer broke down and then there was school…I don't feel like beheading Inu right now…look at all this homework!**

**Inuyasha: It's…hideous…**

**Kagome: I'm speechless…That's a year's worth of homework!**

**A1969: Anybody got some miasma?**

**Naraku (Appears): My, my, what for?**

**A1969: I have to soak my teachers in it…**

**Sorry if this chappy is a bit 'crappy' the homework is draining me of my strength!**

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Kagome stared up at the gloomy sky and was awed that it reflected their moods. Mizuki, to her and the others, was dead. She wondered what Sesshoumaru was up to and decided that he must be moping somewhere in feudal Japan.

She felt Sango toucho her arm. The Taijiya sat down next to her and looked up at the sky. "Thinking about Mizuki-chan?" she asked.

Kagome nodded. "I can't believe that she's…dead."

Sango sighed. "Naraku killed her."

"He poisoned her the way he did Kikyou."

Inuyasha suddenly came over, Miroku, Shippou and Kirara following close behind. "We have to get moving," the hanyou said in a gruff voice.

Kagome and Sango stood up and followed the others. They had decided to hunt for the Shikon shards that Kouga had. They knew that the wolf demon would not give in and if it came to that, Inuyasha was going to handle him.

Kagome kept her eyes on Kohaku. She made sure that his shard was still pure and not tainted.

They continued walking on when Inuyasha suddenly stopped. "What is it?" Kagome asked softly.

"Wimpy wolf's headed this way."

Sure enough, a miniature tornado breezed past them and stopped, revealing the black haired wolf demon within.

"Thought I smelled something bad," Kouga said smugly, smirking at Inuyasha. He sniffed the air and his nose led him to Kagome. He pushed Inuyasha aside and sniffed Kagome.

"Hey!" Inuyasha said angrily, attempting to elbow Kouga out of the way.

"Kagome…" Kouga said.

"Hello, Kouga-kun," Kagome greeted, feeling discomfort about Kouga sniffing her.

"You smell funny," the wolf demon remarked, elbowing Inuyasha so he wouldn't interfere.

Kagome smiled at him. "That's because I am a hanyou now," the miko explained. Kouga suddenly had a dreamy look in his eyes and-much to Inyasha's dismay-he pulled Kagome into a tight bear hug.

Sango quickly covered Kohaku and Shippou's eyes. Miroku looked like he had been clubbed on the head; Inuyasha looked enraged while Kagome looked taken aback. "You look much lovelier!" Kouga said with awe.

"Get away from her!" Inuyasha pushed Kouga away from Kagome and so the usual bout of bickering ensued.

"Get away from her, Wimpy wolf!" Inuyasha pushed Kouga away.

"She's not your woman!" Kouga smacked Inuyasha hard on the head.

"She's not yours either!" Inuyasha smacked Kouga on the head, extra hard.

"QUIET!" Kagome screamed loudly. The two stopped fighting and looked at the miko hanyou. She was red in the face; Inuyasha knew what that meant.

"Can you please stop your fighting!?" Kagome snapped. "You sound like children!"

"He started it!" Inuyasha pointed out.

"Osuwari!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha plummeted to the ground and Kagome walked off in a huff.

Kouga attempted to follow her, but was stopped by Miroku. "Give her time to cool down," the monk explained. Kouga nodded as they heard Inuyasha say in a muffled voice, "Darn it!"

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Kagome walked off into a forest and sat down at the base of a tree. She sighed and looked up at the sky and then…

"INUYASHA YOU BAKA!!"

"Who are you yelling at?" a voice asked. Kagome jumped up when she saw that it was Ayame. The female wolf demon was leaning comfortably against the nearest tree. Kagome wondered why she didn't sense her there earlier.

Ayame looked Kagome over and a shocked look crossed her face. "Hanyou? How on earth did that happen? Never mind," she said.

She folded her arms. "You really will stop at nothing to get Kouga, won't you?" she asked haughtily. Kagome looked at her and then it dawned on her that the wolf demoness was jealous.

"Did you see…?" Kagome asked, wishing that Ayame didn't see Kouga hugging her.

Ayame glared at her. "How could I not? I was following Kouga to tell him that Hakaku sprained his ankle, and then I saw him stop at your group. I hid in the trees, disguising my scent and aura and then I saw him hug you."

"Ayame…"

Ayame shrugged at her. "If you like him, I'll get out of your way…I can't compete with you…when you were just a human, I probably could…But now that you're a hanyou…"

"Kouga-kun is just a friend to me, Ayame," Kagome said soothingly. Ayame rolled her eyes. "Yeah right."

An idea suddenly sprang into Kagome's mind. "Here's an idea…Why don't I help you win Kouga-kun?"

Ayame looked hopefully at her for a second. "Liar,"

"Really, I will!"

Ayame smiled slowly at her. "You will? How?"

"Wait here…I'll go get Shippou."

Kagome ran back to the group. Kouga and Inuyasha were glaring each other while everyone looked on.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha and Kouga said in unison. Kagome paid them no heed and walked past them. She approached Shippou and Sango.

"What is it, Kagome-chan?" Sango asked in a hushed voice. Kohaku was dozing lightly on her and she didn't want to wake him.

"Come with me, leave Kohaku with Miroku," Kagome instructed. Sango nodded and gently placed Kohaku's head on the monk's shoulder. She and Shippou stood up to follow her.

"Kagome! Where are ya headed!?" Kouga called out.

"Never you mind!" Kagome snapped. Inuyasha smirked at Kouga for being reprimanded by Kagome. Kagome led the two into the forest where Ayame was pacing back and forth.

"Ayame?" Sango asked, curious as to why Ayame was here.

Ayam stopped pacing and Kagome quickly explained her plan as to how to get Kouga and Ayame closer.

"That's a brilliant idea, Kagome-chan!" Sango praised. Even Shippou grinned.

"Sango-chan, you know what to do," Kagome said.

Sango nodded and ran out of the forest, while Shippou positoned himself behind a couple of trees.

"Are you sure this will work?" Ayame asked Kagome. The miko hanyou nodded confidently. "It will," kagome assured her.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Sango ran back to the group, breathless.

"Inuyasha! Kouga come quick!" the taijiya breathed. Inuyasha and Kouga stood up, alert; Miroku roused Kohaku from his slumber then stood up.

"What happened, Sango?" the hanyou asked.

"Kagome-chan and Ayame are in danger! A rock demon…cornered…come quickly!" Without further ado, Inuyasha and Kouga sped off, while Miroku, Kohaku and Sango rode on Kirara.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Shippou hid behind the trees and waited for Kagome's signal. Kagome's idea of falsely her and Ayame's life was brilliant. Although, Shippou found it hard to transform into anything gigantic, he would try his best. He also knew that if the miko's plan worked, Kouga would stop bothering them.

"I can do this," Shippou said.

The ground at his feet suddenly shifted. Shippou looked down and to his horror; something rocky was slowly emerging from the ground…

"A rock demon!?" Shippou yelped as the thirty foot, rock covered demon emerged from the ground. It had five horns around it's head and it's body was made out of all kinds of rock, even diamonds…

Shippou screamed loudly.

Kagome and Ayame looked around as Shippou's screams filled the air. The young kitsune suddenly came running out, a rock demon following closely behind.

Kagome and Ayame gasped and jumped backwards as the demon sent its fist-the size of a small car-into the ground. Shippou jumped on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome looked furtively around and cursed herself for not bringing her arrows with her.

Ayame attacked the demon with her leaves; it was useless as the creature was made purely of hard rock. The demon plunged both fists into the ground, causing it to shake. Ayame lost her balance and fell to the ground.

Seeing this, the demon, squashed her with one of its gigantic fists. "Ayame!" Kagome screamed. Ayame's hand stuck out from underneath the rock demon's fist.

Just then Kouga, Inuyasha and the others arrived. _Shippou has outdone himself,_ Sango thought. But then her eyes fell on Shippou, who was cowering with fear on Kagome's shoulder.

"Kagome where's Ayame!?" Kouga asked, panicking. Kagome was too stunned to say anything. She pointed to the demon's fist, where Ayame lay crushed underneath. Inuyasha took out Tessaiga but Kouga had already charged ahead, furious. He had never hated Ayame; in fact, before he met Kagome, Ayame was the woman he loved. But since Kagome arrived, he looked at Ayame as a companion nothing more. But as he charged at the rock demon to save Ayame, his old feelings for her suddenly came rushing back.

"Damn you!" Kouga screamed as he kicked the demon's wrist. The force of the kick, sent the demon flying backwards, crushing a few trees as he did so. Kouga took advantage of the lull to free Ayame from the fist.

"Ayame, are you…?" Kouga held Ayame in his arms while Miroku sucked the demon with his Kazaana.

Ayame was pale and bruised all over; blood dripped from her mouth and she was breathing very little.

Everyone gathered around the two wolf demons. And then Ayame slowly stirred. She opened her eyes and set them upon Kouga, the man she loved.

"K-kouga…?" Ayame said weakly.

"Hush," Kouga placed a finger to Ayame's lips in order to silence her.

Ayame smiled at him. "I-I- I...l-ove you…" she whispered. Kouga looked at her, tears in his eyes.

"Ayame…" Kouga stood up, carrying Ayame in his arms. She was now unconscious. He held Ayame with one arm while he took out the two Shikon shards in his legs with the other.

"Take them," he said, tossing them to Inuyasha. "I have to take care of Ayame…"

With that, he ran off.

Inuyasha looked at the shards in his hands and gave them to Kagome. "You okay?" he asked. Kagome nodded and looked at Kohaku; his shard was still pure.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Kikyou walked into a cold, dark cave. She continued walking until she reached an underground chamber. The walls were so high, they couldn't be seen. In this chamber, there was lake. Its waters were growing darker with each passing moment.

She sighed. "It seems the water of the most pure lake cannot purify Naraku's shouki…" Kikyou said to Kochou and Asuka.

"My powers are not enough…" Kikyou said to herself. "Kochou go and bring Kagome to me…Asuka…Find and bring to me Sesshoumaru…"

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

**Sorry if it's short, the homework is getting in the way.**

**Naraku: Got your miasma right here.**

**A1969: Good, Inuyasha go find my math teacher**

**Inuyasha (Grinning): You got it.**

**I have one question to all my readers…Should I make a sequel? I know it's too early for this but the events will be very…Influential. And be warned: if I decide to make a sequel, it will take place in the future and not in the feudal era.**


	25. The Lady in the Lake

**Ahh…The next chapter…How ****exhilarating!**

**Inuyasha: You seem happy enough…What happened to the math homework?**

**A1969 (Grins): When you wanna get rid of math teachers, nothing can get the job done better than Naraku's miasma.**

**Kagome: So…Who's your next victim?**

**A1969: The English teacher…**

**Teacher: EEkkkk!!**

**A1969: Mwahahahahahah!!!**

**Oh! And I'm updating my other story next week…Sorry!**** This is probably the longest chapter I've made so far!**

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Kagome counted the shards in the bottle…two. Same old two…Sometimes she wished that the bottle would create its own shards so she wouldn't have to keep track of them. But right now, the last shard was with Kohaku…so it was safe…for the time being…

She glanced at Kohaku, who was playing happily with Kirara. She wondered how she could remove the shard without killing him.

_There must be some other way,_ Kagome thought as she looked at Kohaku who had sat down next to Sango.

"What is it, Kagome-chan?" Sango asked when she saw Kagome looking at her.

"Nothing…" Kagome said. She hastily turned away. Inuyasha, who was sitting beside her, noticed her conflict of emotions.

"I know why you're so worried," he whispered so the others wouldn't hear. "We'll find a way to save Kohaku. And get the shard."

Kagome gave him a small smile and she leaned her head on his shoulder as they both watched the sun set.

That evening, when Kohaku and Shippou were asleep, Kagome and the others gathered around the near dead fire to discuss the dilemma that they were now in. "There must be someway to get the shard out of Kohaku without endangering his life," Miroku said in a hushed voice.

Kagome nodded and placed an arm around Sango's shoulder for comfort. "We won't just take the shard out," the miko assured her. Sango gave them all a weak smile. "Thanks…He's the only family I have now."

Kirara mewed softly in protest. "Kirara too," Sango said, scratching her pet's ears.

"What is that?" Miroku asked. The others looked in the direction he was pointing at. A bright light in the sky was headed toward them and Kagome recognized it at once; it was one of Kikyou's shikigami.

It was Kochou; she landed in front of the small group and Inuyasha-thinking that Kikyou had sent for him-stood up at once. Kochou saw this and shook her head. "Kikyou-sama has sent for Kagome, not you."

The others gave her a puzzled look, but Inuyasha looked at her, quite embarrassed and puzzled as to why Kikyou had sent for Kagome and not for him.

Kagome herself was equally stunned. Her? Kikyou had sent for her? It was strange, in Kagome's opinion.

"What for?" Kagome asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"She did not say," Kochou said softly; Kagome had a feeling that she was lying. She stood up, nonetheless, to follow Kochou.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said.

"I'll be fine," the miko assured. Kochou looked pointedly at Inuyasha before she flew up and flew at a much slower pace so as to allow Kagome to catch up.

Inuyasha watched Kagome run off, her figure illuminated by the rising crescent moon.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Jaken looked at his lord, who was watching the crescent moon as it rose above the mountains. Jaken knew that his lord was very deep in thought; he knew that he shouldn't bother him.

Sesshoumaru sighed, inaudibly of course. Mizuki was dead and he couldn't save her. The fact that it was he whom she had called before he died both bothered and pleased him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" an innocent voice asked.

He gazed at Rin from over his shoulder and didn't answer her.

"Don't bother him, you simple minded fool!" Jaken reprimanded.

"Ah! Look!" Rin pointed up at the sky where a glowing light was headed toward them. Sesshoumaru instinctively placed his hand on the hilt of Tokijin as the glowing light headed towards them. The light landed and he saw that it was just a child; a shikigami, his senses told him.

"Who are you?" Sesshoumaru asked in his usually cold manner.

The child inclined her head. "I am called Asuka and my mistress, Kikyou-sama, sends for you."

"What does the dead want with I, Sesshoumaru?" He meant it as an insult towards Kikyou, but-for reasons unknown-it didn't sound like an insult at all.

Asuka, however, saw it for what it was.

"My mistress says that it is important…You will regret not coming."

"Who are you to tell Lord Sesshoumaru what to do?" Jaken said, defending his lord's honor.

Asuka turned her eyes toward him. "This does not concern you."

Jaken quieted himself and Rin did the same, despite the fact that it was usually she who made more noise upon the arrival of a visitor.

"If you do not wish to come…Then, as I have said, it will be the greatest mistake you will ever make." Without further ado, Asuka flew off, going slow in case Sesshoumaru wanted to follow her.

Sesshoumaru looked at the glowing light and followed; he had to admit that he was curious as to what he would regret if he didn't come.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Kagome followed Kochou through the thick forest; quite glad that-thanks to her hanyou speed-she could catch up with Kochou.

_Where is she taking me?_ Kagome thought as she easily jumped over a fallen log. An hour later, she and Kochou had come upon the mouth of a cave in a field of white flowers. A familiar scent hit her nose; she didn't need to wonder as Kikyou emerged from the mouth of the cave.

"It took you long enough," Kikyou said pointedly. Since she had saved Kagome, she had looked at her reincarnation in a sisterly way now.

Kagome didn't reply. Her body suddenly pulsed all over and she knew why; she was becoming a human. Her hair floated around her and her eyes became their normal color of brown. Kochou and Kikyou looked on, quite intrigued. Kagome stood up straight, human again.

"Interesting," Kikyou said softly. "This means that your spiritual powers have lessened."

"Why did you summon me here?" Kagome asked, ignoring the undead miko's comment.

"I cannot tell you just yet," Kikyou said, turning her back on Kagome so that she looked into the cave's dark depths.

"Why not?"

"We have to wait for someone else."

Kagome raised an eyebrow-which was quite useless since Kikyou had her back turned-and asked, "Who?"

"He comes."

Kagome and Kikyou spun around and saw that another glowing light-which might probably be Asuka since Kagome hadn't seen her around-was headed towards them. A moment later, Asuka landed next to Kochou and Sesshoumaru followed later.

Kagome's eyes widened. "Sesshoumaru? What are you doing here?"

Sesshoumaru spotted Kagome and was slightly surprised to see her there; he was also surprised as to why she was a human. But then, he reminded himself, tonight might just be her 'time.'

"What do you want, miko?" Sesshoumaru asked, directing his question towards Kikyou.

"I must confess…To a state of weakness," Kikyou said softly. Kagome stared at her, puzzled. Since when did Kikyou ever confess to being weak?

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked. Kikyou remained quiet then she began to walk towards the cave.

"Follow me," she ordered. They followed Kikyou into the cave; Kikyou's shikigamis bringing up the rear. The path dark was and Kagome stumbled constantly; she blamed her human senses. Sesshoumaru and Kikyou did not stumble but walked on.

Kikyou stopped and those who were following her stopped as well. They suddenly found themselves in a chamber. The rocky ceiling was so high that Kagome couldn't see it. But what intrigued her and Sesshoumaru was the lake within the cave. Thanks to the moonlight filtering in through the cracks, Kagome and Sesshoumaru saw that the water was murky.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed; it was the scent of Naraku's miasma. And it was coming from deep within the lake.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sesshoumaru asked Kikyou.

"Beneath this lake, lies something-correct me if I am mistaken-that is very dear to you." Why did she have to talk in riddles?

Kagome looked confused. "If it's precious to Sesshoumaru, then why did you bring me here as well?"

"Originally, I thought I was powerful enough to handle this…But Naraku has grown stronger and I cannot purify his miasma…I thought Kagome could help since she is very powerful-"

Kagome felt pleased at the comment.

"-but tonight is Kagome's night…I will have to rely on the mountain of the moon goddess to help her physical body…Kagome you can heal her soul while Sesshoumaru…keeps them at bay."

"Who?" Sesshoumaru asked curiosity piqued.

Kikyou gave them a small smile. "Underneath the lake…Kagome…Her soul is dying and you have to heal it."

"Whose soul is dying and do _I _have to heal it?" Kagome asked, repeating Sesshoumaru's question.

"Your second question, I will answer. You have to heal it because only a miko with a pure soul can heal another soul," Kikyou said sadly.

All this time, Sesshoumaru had been quiet. Whose soul needed to be healed? His eyes roamed to the middle of the lake and thought hard…No…It couldn't be…

"We have to go into that miasma filled lake, don't we?" Kagome asked.

"I see no reason why you should complain…You have done it before," Kikyou said, reminding Kagome of the time when she had come to Kikyou's aid.

Sesshoumaru approached the lake's edge, the blackened waters lapping gently against his boot, as if beckoning him to dive in.

"Well?" Kikyou asked. "Are you going to help her, or not?"

A splashing sound was heard; Kagome and Kikyou wheeled around to find Sesshoumaru gone. Kagome hesitantly followed him into the lake. She shuddered; the water felt so cold that it was as if frozen needles of ice were prickling her skin. She found out that-strange enough-she could _breathe_.

Kagome suddenly knew what Kikyou meant when she had said, 'while Sesshoumaru keeps them at bay.' The lake was filled with demons, like the ones Naraku had. A red demon suddenly came speeding towards her. She screamed and it came out as a jet of bubbles. A flash of green light killed the demon. Kagome looked at the source and saw Sesshoumaru holding out Tokijin; his silver hair floated eerily in the water and his pale complexion made him look like a ghost.

Sesshoumaru started swimming off and Kagome followed him. The miasma obscured her vision so much that Sesshoumaru had to grab her wrist and lead her toward the deeper end of the lake.

A soft white glow was seen at the very bottom. Sesshoumaru destroyed a hoard of demons with one swing of his Tokijin and they swam closer to the light…And their eyes widened in unison.

Mizuki was lying at the bottom, her hair floating ghostlike around her face. The wound on her shoulder was emitting miasma, a lot of it. Kagome and Sesshoumaru both had the same question in their minds; Mizuki was supposed to be dead, right?

Kagome and Sesshoumaru attempted to swim towards her, but they found their way barred by demons. Sesshoumaru let go of Kagome's wrist and destroyed the demons with his Tokijin; but more appeared, leaving Sesshoumaru to deal with them while Kagome swam towards the dying moon demoness.

The miasma felt like electricity against Kagome's skin as she reached Mizuki's side.

_She's more poisoned than Kikyou was,_ Kagome thought. She gingerly lowered Mizuki's haori to see the extent of the poison and she gasped; bubbles came out of her mouth, of course. Mizuki's skin was grayish and the gray tinge was spreading…fast.

Kagome turned around to find Sesshoumaru; her hair moved ghostlike around her face, obscuring her vision. She saw Sesshoumaru preoccupied with demons that seemed to come out of nowhere.

Kagome turned back to Mizuki. _What am I going to do?_

She placed a hand on Mizuki's wound, hoping that her powers would be enough to purify the miasma. To her dismay, the miasma spread even faster. _Did I just make it worse!?_ The miko thought, panicking. She focused all her energy on healing the wound; she completely forgot that she should be healing Mizuki's soul first…

A hand grabbed her wrist and Kagome looked up, expecting to see Sesshoumaru; her eyes widened. Mizuki held her wrist, stopping her from healing the body. Kagome looked at Mizuki; she was transparent and pearly white and the hand that held her wrist felt like smoke. Kagome looked at Mizuki's body, then at the transparent Mizuki…

_What is going on here!?_ Kagome thought, eyes going from body to spirit.

_Kagome…_Mizuki's 'soul' brushed the words gently against the miko's mind.

_Mizuki…you're dead?_ Kagome asked. The see through figure shook its head.   
_No…I am not…But I am dying…_Mizuki looked sadly at her. _Kikyou…she told you to heal my soul first…_

Kagome's eyes widened. _Oh Kami! I forgot about that! Forgive me! Seeing your…body all…wounded drove it out of my mind…_

_Do not save me,_ she said. Kagome shook her head, her hair getting into her eyes again. _Why not!?_ Kagome asked. Mizuki let go of her wrist and it was then that Kagome noticed that she was fading with each passing moment; her soul was dying.

_Mizuki, I'll heal you!_ Kagome said quickly. Mizuki gave her a sad smile. _Can you? My soul is dying because of something that I remember…Naraku has made it so this memory will play and play in my head for all eternity…My soul is being consumed by it…_

_Then I'll help you change it! _Kagome was determined.

_Can you?_ Mizuki's soul seemed doubtful. _Can you truly help me change a memory; a memory that has plagued me for years?_

Kagome nodded. The last thing she saw was Mizuki placing a transparent hand to her forehead; light flashed and the miko found herself falling, falling into a black abyss…

And then…She was in a forest with her quiver and bow slung on her shoulder. Kagome didn't have time to wonder how she got there. Beyond the narrow gap in the trees, she could see a palace. She walked out of the forest and hid herself in a bush. There was a woman in front of the palace gates, admiring the full moon. She was very beautiful; her long dark, ebony hair fell past her waist and in her arms was an infant…a silver haired infant.

Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's mother.

Kagome looked at her. The only time she had seen Inuyasha's mother was when Sesshoumaru 'duplicated' her. Now that Kagome had seen Izayoi, she felt certain that the copy of Inuyasha's mother that Sesshoumaru had made couldn't compare to the real thing.

_Princess Izayoi,_ a soft voice said. Kagome jumped and turned around. Mizuki's spirit was standing behind her; growing paler and paler with each passing minute.

"Mizuki…you're…"

_Vanishing? Yes, I am…This memory will be the last I see if you cannot help me…Kagome…Anything that happens to you in this world of memories, happens to you in the real world. Pray make your choice: help me and risk your life or go back…_

Kagome looked at her then said: "I'm going to help you!"

Mizuki smiled softly and motioned for Kagome to remain quiet and watch the memory.

"Inuyasha," Izayoi was saying sadly. "I met your Father on a full moon."

Inuyasha whimpered in her arms. "Shush," Izayoi said gently. The infant heard his mother's soft voice and quieted down.

Kagome thought how cute Inuyasha looked when he was merely a pup.

"Izayoi-hime," a voice called. Izayoi turned her head towards the palace gates to see a woman standing there, her attendant. "What is it, Haruko?" Izayoi asked.

"My Lady, I do not think it is safe for you to remain outside the palace, especially at night, the time when mononoke prowl about."

"Nonsense," Izayoi said briskly. She walked farther from the palace gate and continued, "I want Inuyasha to see the moon. It is rather hard to gaze at it from within the palace walls. Do not worry, I will come in shortly."

Haruko bowed and returned to the safety of the palace walls, not before she shot Inuyasha a disgusted glance, though.

Izayoi held the tiny one in her arms before she spoke to him with loving words, "When you grow up, I want you to be as strong as your Chichiue. I want you to have a nice future, not one full of hatred and prejudice."

_She's such a good mother!_ Kagome thought. Behind her, she could feel Mizuki's soul tense. Kagome wondered why, but then a voice cut through the night air.

"Don't count on it, onna." a cold voice said softly. Kagome's eyes widened as Sesshoumaru suddenly came into view. He looked younger to Kagome and his hair was definitely shorter; in fact- it shamed the miko to say it- he was much better looking than Inuyasha.

"Who are you?" Izayoi asked.

"Hmph," the boy said. "Imagine that. Your 'mate' didn't tell you that he had a son?"

"You're his son? What is your name?" Izayoi asked.

"You need not know my name as you and that half-breed will not live long to utter it." Sesshoumaru said. Izayoi's eyes widened as his hands glowed a sickly green. Sesshoumaru threw the handful of poison at her and Inuyasha, but before it come into contact with them, a wall of earth shot up from the ground, effectively shielding them both. The wall melted as the poison touched it.

Kagome looked around and saw a younger Mizuki walking towards Sesshoumaru. Behind her, Kagome could hear Mizuki's soul sigh.

_This is where our paths began to diverge,_ Mizuki said sadly. Kagome watched on.

"Mizuki," Sesshoumaru whispered quietly. In Kagome's opinion there was something about the way he looked at her; something she couldn't quite discern.

"What is the meaning of this?" he snapped as her blue eyes met his amber ones.

"I told you, didn't I?" she said quietly, averting her gaze. "I told you that how could you kill a tiny helpless thing?"

Sesshoumaru scowled at her. "I told you it is my duty to cleanse my family of tainted blood."

"Lady Izayoi," Mizuki said.

"Y-yes?" Izayoi asked uncertainly.

"Take Inuyasha and head back to the palace. I will deal with Sesshoumaru."

Izayoi ran back to the palace without further question. "Get out of the way, Mizuki," Sesshoumaru ordered.

Mizuki didn't budge. "No," she said firmly.

"No?" Sesshoumaru asked, raising an eyebrow. "Mizuki, if you do not move...I will have to kill you." Mizuki flinched silently. "No, I will not let you kill Inuyasha and his mother."

Sesshoumaru glared dangerously at her. "Do you really want to die that much?"

Mizuki stood her ground. "I thought...you..."

"Loved you?" Sesshoumaru finished for her. Mizuki looked away. "Do not think so foolishly, wench." Sesshoumaru hated the words that came out of his mouth. He looked at Mizuki. She was clearly hurt by what he had said.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and suddenly felt hot anger towards him; his words were cold and they hurt. Kagome looked at Mizuki's soul and understood why she was dying. Her memory was –as Kagome now understood fully- killing her.

"So this is how it ends, huh?" Mizuki asked, she looked down at the ground.

Sesshoumaru regarded her silently. He never felt so regretful in his life.

"I have no regrets," Mizuki said coldly.

"So do I," Sesshoumaru said icily. He laid aside all of his feelings for her and brought his whip of light. Mizuki easily dodged it and sent a bunch of miniature tornadoes at the inu youkai, who easily dodged them.

_If you wish to help me,_ Mizuki's soul whispered softly; her breath was like a cold wind. _Now is the time._

Mizuki and Sesshoumaru were now battling. Kagome ran out of the bushes and to Mizuki's side. The two demons looked at Kagome, curious as to who she was. "Who are you?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Mizuki, my name is Kagome," Kagome said, turning to Mizuki. "I'm here to help you."

"I do not know who you are," Mizuki said, stunned.

"It doesn't matter!" Kagome shot one of her arrows at Sesshoumaru, who jumped.

"A priestess?" the young youkai said. "You don't even look like one!"

"I am so sick and tired of hearing people say that I should look like Kikyou!" Enraged, Kagome shot an arrow at Sesshoumaru, it destroyed the spiked armor at his shoulder.

"You got him," Mizuki said softly.

Sesshoumaru stared angrily at Kagome. "You, ningen!" he transformed into the white dog that he was and Kagome momentarily wondered how Mizuki could –by the looks of her-love him. "Get back," Mizuki warned as the dog barked at them.

Kagome shook her head. She wasn't going to give up; if she changed this memory, then Mizuki's soul wouldn't die. "We'll hit him together!" Kagome said. She looked at Mizuki and they both nodded at each other.

As Sesshoumaru lunged at them both, Kagome fired her arrow at him and Mizuki sent a jet of fire at him; Kagome's arrow and the fire combined and the result was a jet of pure white light that aimed towards Sesshoumaru's chest. The light hit the canine in the chest, throwing him backwards into the trees, which were levelled instantly to the ground.

The dog glowed and in its place laid the young youkai lord; his chest armour was destroyed and there was blood pouring from a gash on the side of his cheek.

"Sesshoumaru," Mizuki whispered worriedly and ran to him. Kagome continued to watch from afar as Mizuki laid Sesshoumaru's head on her lap. Behind Kagome, Mizuki's soul appeared.

Kagome turned and saw that she was no longer growing paler. Mizuki's soul smiled at her. _Thank you, Kagome,by changing this memory, you have saved me…_

"It was nothing," Kagome said as she continued to watch the younger Mizuki and Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru whispered something to Mizuki and the young moon demoness blushed.

Kagome suddenly felt a powerful force pulling her upward. She soared into the sky, which grew darker and then…

She was back underwater. Mizuki's soul was nowhere to be seen. Kagome looked at Mizuki. She had healed her soul, but her body was still badly battered.

Her hair floated around her face as she looked around for Sesshoumaru. The youkai lord was swimming toward them. Kagome motioned for him to bring Mizuki to the surface. Sesshoumaru gently wrapped his arms around Mizuki and carried her upward, Kagome followed.

"It took you long enough," Kikyou said when they had come out of the lake. Sesshoumaru-understandably- still hadn't put Mizuki down.

"You were able to heal her soul then?" Kikyou asked. Kagome nodded.

"I changed a…memory before her soul could be healed," Kagome said. Sesshoumaru looked at her. What memory? Was it the one where he had nearly killed…? He turned his gaze away from Kagome and looked at Mizuki. She was unconscious in his arms, miasma dripped from her shoulder.

He inwardly sighed. When had he held her this close? Two hundred years ago, of course. He held her closer to him and despite the fact that she was wet with miasma, her intoxicating rosy scent still lingered.

"So what do we do now, Kikyou?" Kagome asked.

"Not 'we' but you and Sesshoumaru," Kikyou said. Before Kagome could open her mouth Kikyou cut in. "Fifty miles from here, there is a mountain, which is rumoured to be the resting place of the moon goddess; they say that if you are lucky, she is there during the crescent moon. Ask her to heal Mizuki."

"Why can't you come with us?" Kagome asked.

"The moon goddess favours the living and pure, I am afraid." There was sadness in Kikyou's eyes and Kagome felt a rush of sisterly affection towards her.

"Now, go. Sesshoumaru, it is best that you transform and take Kagome and Mizuki with you; it is faster that way," Kikyou said as they began walking out of the cave.

Sesshoumaru didn't usually take orders from the dead, but since his beloved's life was at stake, he had no choice. When they had reached they exit of the cave, Sesshoumaru transformed and Kagome hesitantly climbed on to his back, which was difficult since she had to carry Mizuki as well but with the help of Kochou and Asuka she got on and settled herself on the white dog's back.

"Go on then…and hurry before the sun rises," Kikyou warned. Kagome wrapped an arm around Mizuki's shoulder to keep her from falling off as Sesshoumaru ran with lightning fast speed.

Miasma dripped from Mizuki's shoulder onto Sesshoumaru's silky mane; Kagome was sure he didn't mind though.

"Hang on, Mizuki," Kagome whispered.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

**Hooray! I'm finished! My fingers ache!  
Inuyasha: Where's Tenseiga?  
A1969: Quit it. Anyway…I have just finished soaking my teachers in Miasma and they are now…you get the picture.  
News! I will make a sequel!!  
Kagome: Really? Will I-whispers-be Inuyasha's….?  
A1969: Obviously.  
Kagome: (Screams in delight)  
Inuyasha: Huh? What just happened to her?**


	26. Moon Goddess

**I'm back!!**

**Inuyasha (rolls eyes): Hooray…**

**Kagome: What took you so long?**

**A1969: Stuff. Don't ask**

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Inuyasha grumbled as he shifted on the spot where he sat. Where the heck was Kagome!?

"She'll be back soon," Sango said calmly. Inuyasha shifted even more in his seat. He couldn't stop worrying and he didn't know why.

"I hope she's fine," Inuyasha muttered.

"She is," Miroku assured as he stoked the fire. "Afterall, she is with Kikyou-sama."

Inuyasha sighed and looked up at the crescent moon.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Kagome and Sesshoumaru looked up at the mountain, Mizuki in Sesshoumaru's arms. The mountain loomed majestically before them.

"Wait," Kagome said. Sesshoumaru, who had taken a step towards the mountain, stopped in his tracks. "Go without me, I'm human tonight and I'll just slow you down…Besides, it's nearly dawn and she's…" She didn't dare say the word 'dying.'

Sesshoumaru gave a tiny nod and darted off to the mountain. Kagome watched them go and she sighed. She hoped that Mizuki would be fine.

Her eyes looked around and they saw a fallen log. Sighing, she sat down on it to wait.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Sesshoumaru ran. The trees swayed eerily in the breeze. The young woman in his arms grew colder with each passing moment. He stopped and looked down at her. An idea suddenly came to his mind.

He gently laid her down against a nearby tree and with a flourish-as he wondered why he had never thought of this idea before-he took out Tenseiga from its sheath.

The sword didn't pulse…it was…

Not helping.

He growled as he stuffed the sword angrily back to its sheath. He made a mental note to throw as soon as all of this was over. He took Mizuki back into his arms and darted off once more.

Through the trees, past the giant oak tree, over the cliff, jump over that fallen log, past the giant oak tree…

He stopped. He had passed that tree before…

He was going in circles.

He growled. If he didn't find the goddess's temple…

Mizuki would die.

He ran, trying to be mindful of his surroundings this time. A few minutes passed before he came to a set of marble steps that led to a temple.

He triumphantly smirked.

He climbed one step at a time but then he noticed something funny. No matter how many steps he took, the temple seemed farther away…

He broke into a run, but still the shrine was too far…

A heavy mist suddenly enveloped him and Mizuki. What was going on here?

"Who are you?" a voice asked. Sesshoumaru looked up. There was a woman standing just a few steps above him. She had dark blue hair that fell to her waist, her skin was smooth and flawless, almost glowing and her eyes…

Were just like Mizuki's.

Sesshoumaru stared at her. "I asked you a question," the woman repeated yet again.

The aura surrounding her was powerful and divine.

She was the moon goddess.

"Iam the youkai Lord of the West," Sesshoumaru said. Goddess or not, he didn't give his name to strange people, especially people more powerful than him. To him, people who had more power than he had was an enemy.

The woman gave him a small smile. "Lord Sesshoumaru," she said.

Sesshoumaru stared coldly at her. The woman's eyes fell to the dying woman in his arms. "And who is this?" she asked.

"She is my mate," Sesshoumaru said without the slightest hesitation.

The woman raised her eyebrows in an amused way. "Oh? She is? What is her name?"

"Mizuki."

The woman looked up at the moon and whispered, "Beautiful moon…That name…"

"They say you could help her," Sesshoumaru said, crushing his pride. He hated asking help from anyone.

The woman stared back at him, her eyes bore into his. "Of course I can help her," the woman said, waving a hand. "But answer me this, Sesshoumaru-sama, Iam the goddess Tsuki, and if I were to give you all your heart's desire and you had to choose one alone, what would it be?"

Sesshoumaru looked at her. He knew that she was as true to her word. She could give him all of those things and as he stood there with Mizuki in his arms, the first thought that came to his mind was power.

But then…

Mizuki. Her name came uninvited to the surface of his mind. To him, he only wanted one thing.

"I want Mizuki," Sesshoumaru said.

The moon goddess looked at him for a moment. "You do realize," she said. "That is because of you that she is like that?" There was contempt in her voice.

Tsuki sighed and looked hardly at Sesshoumaru. "Follow me," she said. She turned and walked up the steps. Sesshoumaru glared at her back before he followed her.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Kagome stared up at the moon as her thoughts freely roamed. She wondered if Mizuki and Sesshoumaru had made it.

"Ku ku ku," a voice said. Kagome looked up.

Naraku was hovering just above her, enclosed in his barrier, Hakudoshi-riding Entei-at his side.

"Naraku," she gasped. Why? Why now? This was her human night, why oh why?

"What are you doing here?" Naraku's voice sounded menacing. "Inuyasha isn't even here…Imagine that."

"Where is Mizuki?" Hakudoshi asked. Kagome looked at him. What did they want? And how did they know that Mizuki was here?

Kanna, of course.

"You're too late, Naraku," Kagome said. "Sesshoumaru has already taken her up the mountain, she'll be healed soon."

"Who told you that I was after Mizuki?" Naraku said in a mocking voice. Kagome looked at him. But didn't Hakudoshi just say…?

"Hakudoshi is the one looking for Mizuki, as for me, my target is you." Naraku's red eyes had in them an evil glint.

_What? _Kagome thought. _What does he want with me?_

"Die." Naraku thrust a tentacle at her. Kagome jumped to one side to avoid the shouki covered tentacle.

She now knew how Inuyasha felt about being human.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Sesshoumaru followed Tsuki into the shrine. The double front doors opened of their own accord. He followed her into a dark hallway. Light blazed from an unknown source as they walked on. Tsuki rounded a corner and Sesshoumaru folllwed her. She walked into a room fit for a goddess.

"Put her there," Tsuki ordered, indicating to a mahogany bed. Sesshoumaru-swallowing his pride-did as he was told. He gently laid Mizuki on the silken sheets, which were immediately wet with the miasma from her wound.

Tsuki approached the girl and something flashed in her mind. An image of her holding a white blue haired infant gently in her arms…

She cleared the memory from her mind as she walked to the young woman. She stopped and turned around to face Sesshoumaru.

"You didn't come alone here, did you?" she asked.

"No," the daiyoukai admitted.

"In that case, you should run back down the mountain, your other companion is in trouble."

Sesshoumaru looked at the goddess. He didn't want to leave Mizuki behind. He didn't trust Tsuki. But Kagome was in danger…

Why would he care if she was in trouble? After all, Kagome was Inuyasha's dearest companion not his…

But then why did he save the miko when her life was about to be consumed by fire? As he dwelt on these an answer came to him.

Because she was dear to Inuyasha.

So what if she was? But Inuyasha was his brother and he shocked himself when he realized that he actually cared about his brother's happiness.

But did he really? Sesshoumaru pondered on these thoughts as he walked out the door to go help the miko out of whatever predicament she was in.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Kagome dodged another tentacle that came her way. Naraku was doing all the attacking while Hakudoshi just watched him.

One of Naraku's tentacles wrapped itself around Kagome's ankle, causing her to trip. She screamed as miasma leaked out of the tentacle.

"Poor wretch," the hanyou said gleefully. "You're going to die here on your own, all alone."

"I won't!" Kagome said defiantly. She grabbed the tentacle with her hands and willed her purifying powers to purify the tentacle.

It worked! The tentacle melted and quick as a flash, Kagome ran once more. She ran behind a few trees and quickly notched an arrow to her bow.

"If you surrender," Naraku's voice said. "Your death shall be fast and painful…If you don't surrender, you'll die slow and painfully."

"I'm not giving up!" Kagome emerged from her hiding place, arrow pointed at Naraku. She released her arrow. It lit up with purple light, her miko power.

The arrow struck Naraku's barrier, but it was useless. The arrow vanished, leaving the barrier intact.

As Kagome's eyes watched Naraku's barrier, an idea came to her head. Her hand dove into her pocket and it took out a blue crystal…

_The kami crystal!_ Kagome thought. _Why didn't I think of this before?_

"A crystal?" Naraku sounded amused. "You intend to defeat me using a mere crystal?"

Kagome smirked. She held the crystal in her hand and willed it to cancel Naraku's barrier making ability. The crystal glowed with blue light. Naraku's eyes widened as the light wrapped itself around his barrier. The barrier pulsed and vanished.

Hakudoshi looked on with amazement. _She destroyed Naraku's barrier!_ The white child thought.

"You…" Naraku's voice sounded menacing. "Die!!!"

All of Naraku's tentacles whizzed towards the miko. Kagome gasped and her eyes widened. One of the tentacles cut her bow cleanly in half.

She screamed. A white blur rushed past the tentacles. The tentacles were cut clean in half.

Kagome sighed with relief. She looked at her savior.

Sesshoumaru stood there holding Tokijin in his hand.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," Naraku said. "Have you decided to follow your half-brother's ways?"

Sesshoumaru didn't respond. "You lost your barrier to a mere human?" Sesshoumaru taunted. A vein twitched in Naraku's temple as he glared angrily at the daiyoukai.

"Neither of you shall live to see the next day!" Saiyoshou came zooming at them. Sesshoumaru destroyed them all and smirked at Naraku. "Is that the best you can do?"

Naraku smirked at him. "Sesshoumaru-sama, you underestimate me." Miasma suddenly gushed from Naraku.

Sesshoumaru inwardly cursed. He hated miasma.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Thus while Sesshoumaru and Kagome were trying to fend off Naraku, Tsuki approached Mizuki.

The goddess placed a hand on the young woman's forehead, on her marking. She willed the poison in Mizuki's body to leave its host.

Her hand glowed white and Mizuki slowly opened her eyes.

The first thing Mizuki saw when she opened her eyes was a woman looking down at her. "Who are you?" Mizuki asked. Her head ached her muscles felt cramped.

The woman smiled down at her. "I am the one they call Tsuki."

"Tsuki," Mizuki said softly as she sat up. "I have heard of that name somewhere…"

Tsuki only smiled at her. "Anyway," Mizuki said. "Where am I and how did I get here?"

"You are in my temple and that young man called Sesshoumaru brought you here."

Mizuki stared at her. "Sesshoumaru? Where is he?" She looked around as if hoping to see him staring back at her.

"He is not here," Tsuki said when she saw Mizuki looking around. Mizuki looked at Tsuki. Was there accusation in her voice?

"Temple," Mizuki said. "You said I was in your temple?"

Tsuki smiled at her. Mizuki's eyes widened. "You are the moon goddess?"

Tsuki's smile faltered. "I am much more than that, Mizu-chan."

Mizuki looked at her. Only her sister and her mother called her that nickname.

"How did you…?" Mizuki asked. Tsuki smiled and walked to the open window.

"Do you not see? I am not just a goddess to you, my daughter."

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

**Sorry if it so long, I had stuff to do.**

**Inuyasha: What kinda stuff?**

**A1969: That's none of your business.**

**Inuyasha: Someone's being secretive.**

**A1969: If you don't shut up, I'll show everyone this picture that I took of you when you were sleeping.**

**Inuyasha: Fine, fine, I'll shut up!**

**A1969: Thanks to those who reviewed!**


	27. A Heart for Hakudoshi

**I'm back!  
Inuyasha: oh no…**

**A1969: Inuyasha, please say the disclaimer  
Inuyasha: do it yourself**

**A1969: remember the picture?  
Inuyasha: Fine! The author doesn't own Inuyasha! She's an obsessed fan!  
**

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Mizuki stared at the woman before her. "Wh-what?" the young moon demoness asked.

Tsuki smiled softly at her. "You heard me."

Mizuki shook her head in disbelief. "But that's impossible! I'm a demon!"

"Of course you are. But that doesn't mean that you are not my daughter."

"That's not even possible!" Mizuki insisted. Tsuki sighed and sat down beside her. "No, it isn't…" the goddess's eyes were downcast. "But how?" Mizuki asked.

"Well, it is a long story…And it all began with my brother."

"Your brother? My uncle?"

Tsuki nodded. "Like me, he is a god. He had what he liked to call 'children' though they weren't really his children. He created them from fire and earth. He didn't treat them accordingly but still, I envied him." Tsuki paused and stared out the window, at the moon. She sighed. "I wanted a child," she confessed. "But…My brother despises demigods."

"So you turned to a demon?" Mizuki asked.

The goddess looked at her solemnly. "Well, at first I didn't want to. I hated demons until…I met your father."

Mizuki narrowed her eyes at the woman. "Do continue."

"I met him while I came to the land to clear my head," she continued. "At first I despised him, he was…I don't know, quite charming after I got to know him. So I ended up loving him. It didn't take long for me to carry his child, you."

Mizuki averted her eyes to avoid looking at the woman.

"But, I knew my brother would be enraged if he found out so I…hid myself until you were born. When I delivered you, what puzzled me most was the fact that you were a demoness, not a goddess. Queer, isn't it?"

"But then, I knew that my brother would kill you if he found out. He had already killed your father"-Mizuki had a look of horror on her face-"so, I created moon demons. I told my brother that you were my creation and I gave you to another moon demoness to raise. The woman whom you believed to be your mother."

Mizuki stood up. "I don't believe you."

Tsuki sighed and stared at the moon demoness. "There is nothing I can do if you do not believe me." She stood up and walked to a cabinet in the corner. She opened it and took out a bow made of pure silver and an empty ivory quiver.

She gave them to Mizuki, who blinked. "Take them," Tsuki said softly.

"An empty quiver?"

Tsuki gave her a tiny chuckle. "Those are not empty. When you need the arrows, you shall have them…and then take these two with you."

She reached into the sleeve of her elaborate kimono and pulled out two golden arrows. "I took them from my brother. Those are the Arrows of Life, they bestow proper life upon those who are…" her voice trailed off and she looked at Mizuki. "Actually, those are not for you."

"Then…?"

"They are for the priestess, Kagome. Her spiritual powers will allow her to wield them properly."

"Then why have you given them to me?"

"You have a promise to fulfill to a certain white child."

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Inuyasha was restless.

Kagome wasn't back yet.

Frustrated, Inuyasha let out a small growl that woke the already sleeping Miroku. "What now?" the monk asked irked that the hanyou had awoken him.

"Kagome's not back yet!" Inuyasha replied.

Miroku sighed. "I'm sure she'll be back soon. Kikyou is with her so she's fine, but then again she is a miko hanyou." With that, Miroku fell asleep again.

"Keh," the hanyou said quietly.

_You better hurry up Kagome,_ he thought. Inuyasha sighed and stared up at the moon.

A familiar scent suddenly filled his nose, making him tense.

Naraku.

Inuyasha quickly stood up without waking his companions.

Naraku's scent. Inuyasha sniffed the air and narrowed his eyes dangerously. What was the bastard doing out of the safety of his barrier?

_You picked a bad night, Naraku._

Inuyasha ran towards the scent of the enemy without bothering to wake his companions.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Kagome dodged another one of Naraku's tentacles. Sesshoumaru was preoccupied with Hakudoshi and in the miko's opinion he should be the one preoccupied with Naraku.

The miko dodged another miasma covered tentacle and fell on the hard earth.

What was she going to do? She wasn't a hanyou and she managed to loose her arrows and bow. Sesshoumaru was too busy with Hakudoshi and she…

She was all alone.

She heard Naraku chuckle menacingly. "A change of heart, I see," Naraku said slyly. Kagome quickly stood up and glared at him. "What are you talking about, Naraku?" the miko demanded.

"I see your taste in demons has improved," Naraku said. His eyes glittered maliciously. "And to think Sesshoumaru-sama despised humans…"

Kagome glared at him. "It isn't like that at all! We-"

"Silence, miko," Sesshoumaru said loud enough for her to hear. The daiyoukai parried Hakudoshi's naginata with ease.

"Oh? It seems that you two have something to hide," Naraku said mischievously.

Kagome suddenly understood the reason behind Naraku's taunts. He was trying to get information out of her. The hanyou wanted to know what she and Sesshoumaru were doing at the mountain.

"You're a jerk, Naraku!" Kagome snarled. Naraku chuckled.

The hanyou held out his hand and in his palm, laid the nearly complete, impure Shikon no Tama. "If you persist, I'll kill both of you right now. And once you are dead, miko, your barrier shall fall and I shall see what you are hiding up in the mountain."

Kagome looked at Naraku. _What barrier?_ Kagome thought. Her eyes strayed to the mountain. She sensed that there was a barrier on the mountain, but it wasn't there before. The goddess might have put up a barrier just as Naraku began fighting them.

Naraku chuckled menacingly. "Tonight, I shall be two adversaries shorter."

The jewel in his right hand began to glow a dark eerie color. The jewel pulsed and Kagome suddenly felt herself weaken. Her knees buckled as she knelt on the ground.

_Wh-what's happening?_

Kagome felt herself weaken even more. Her breathing started to slow down and she suddenly realized what Naraku was doing.

He was taking her strength away.

And she wasn't the only one. From the corner of her eye; she could see Sesshoumaru sway very slightly.

Naraku laughed. "You are not the only person with tricks up your sleeve, miko."

"Naraku!!!"

Kagome looked up just as Inuyasha jumped out from the trees.

"Come to join the fray?" Naraku asked.

Inuyasha glared at him. His eyes fell on Kagome and then on his brother, who was still struggling to battle Hakudoshi. Inuyasha wondered for a brief moment what they were doing together but decided that questions should be asked after he had cut off Naraku's head.

"Kaze no Kizu!" The windscar blazed towards Naraku, who jumped out of harm's way to avoid the deadly blow.

"What? No barriers?" Inuyasha sounded gleeful. "In that case, this'll be easy!"

Tessaiga pulsed with energy and a second later, diamonds covered the sword. "Say bye, bye, Naraku!"

Naraku scowled at Inuyasha. "Damn you, Inuyasha." With that the hanyou vanished in a cloud of miasma.

"Come back, you bastard!" Inuyasha shouted. He silently cursed.

Kagome suddenly felt her strength returning. "Inuyasha," she said. The hanyou turned to face her. There was a look pf pure jealousy on his face and Kagome knew why.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Sesshoumaru felt his strength returning as he stood straight. "It seems that Naraku has fled," Sesshoumaru told Hakudoshi. "Shouldn't you do the same?"

Hakudoshi scowled at him, naginata pointed dangerously at the daiyoukai. "Hmph. I still have my barrier."

Hakudoshi urged Entei to charge at Sesshoumaru. The daiyoukai jumped out of harm's way to avoid the attack.

"I wasn't hanging out with Sesshoumaru!" He heard the miko's scream of fury that was directed at his naïve little brother. How stupid of him bring up that kind of talk in a situation such as this.

He sent a blast of energy towards Hakudoshi, but the boy's barrier was a hindrance.

Hakudoshi laughed. "Pathetic and weak, that's the Sesshoumaru I know."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes dangerously at Hakudoshi. He raised his sword at the white child with the intent of delivering a dangerous attack; but before he could do so he heard a voice. A voice that he had longed to hear…

"Hakudoshi!"

Both Sesshoumaru and Hakudoshi turned to the newcomer; even Kagome and Inuyasha had forgotten their little argument.

Mizuki stood at the foot of the mountain. She pointed a golden arrow at Hakudoshi, exactly at his chest area where his heart ought to be. Sesshoumaru felt his pulse quicken at the mere sight of her.

Mizuki released the arrow and it sped towards Hakudoshi. The boy-confident that his barrier would protect him-was shocked when the arrow penetrated the barrier, hitting his chest. The arrow pulsed as it made contact with his flesh and he felt it melt and a second later…

He heard a heartbeat.

That was the last thing he heard before he fell to the ground, unconscious.

Mizuki watched as Hakudoshi fell. Immediately she felt herself weaken. To handle the bow she needed the powers of a priestess, which she did not have. To make up for it, she used her demonic energy.

She leaned against the bow as she slowly walked towards the fallen boy. She was dimly aware of Sesshoumaru's amber eyes on her nor of Inuyasha and Kagome's stunned silence.

Breathing heavily, she knelt beside the boy and placed a hand on his chest. Yes, it was there.

A heartbeat.

"Mizuki," Kagome's voice reached her ears.

"Move aside, so I can finish off that brat!" Inuyasha snarled, trying to get past Kagome. The miko knew that Mizku had her reasons for doing what she did to Hakudoshi, so she prevented the hanyou from getting past her.

"You will not," Mizuki said softly.

Inuyasha blinked. "H-he is f-free," the moon demoness said softly. Her strength was now wavering.

"I-inuyasha, take…take him to Kaede's and watch…him for me…" She collapsed next to Hakudoshi.

Sesshoumaru lifted her gently into his arms. As the sun was starting to rise, they felt a stir of energy beside them. Kagome's hair floated eerily around her then fell back past her shoulders as if it was only caught in a silent breeze. Kagome inwardly smiled.

She was a hanyou again.

"Where will you take her?" Kagome asked Sesshoumaru as she picked up the quiver and the silver bow which fell from Mizuki's hand.

Sesshoumaru didn't answer her as he turned his back on them both and walked out of sight. "Keh, leave him alone," Inuyasha said smugly.

Kagome smiled at him. He was no longer angry with her. "Your not angry anymore," she pointed out. Inuyasha went red. "Well. You were never really…with Sesshoumaru…"

There was an awkward pause as the both watched the sunrise.

"Inuyasha, carry Hakudoshi," the miko suddenly said. Inuyasha looked as if Kagome had asked to borrow his arm.

"No way! I am lifting that…that little incarnate!" 

"You heard Mizuki, he's free!" Kagome knelt beside the unconscious Hakudoshi and placed a hand on his chest. Her eyes widened.

"He really is free," she said softly.

"I'm still not carrying him," the hanyou said defiantly. Kagome narrowed her eyes at him.

"There you are!" Looking up, Kagome and Inuyasha saw Shippou, Miroku and Sango riding Kirara above them.

"Isn't that-!?" Sango pointed to Hakudoshi.

"He's okay…he's free," Kagome said. The others gave her a puzzled look. "We'll explain later," Kagome hastily said. "Inuyasha." She indicated to Hakudoshi.

"I won't! All hell will freeze over!"

"Inuyasha…"

"I'd rather die."

"Sit!"

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

**At last I'm done!**

**Sorry for the really late update!**


	28. In The Western Lands

**I'm back!**

**A1969: by the way, I want to thank those who reviewed, especially the anonymous reviewer who defended my dignity when someone said I didn't know how to spell "Sesshoumaru". **

**Inuyasha: Bah! Who wants to spell his name?**

**A1969: Inuyasha, please do the disclaimer.**

**Inuyasha: fine…She doesn't own me, the show or any of the characters.**

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Naraku was in a furious rage. The anger that surged up inside him felt like the fiery rage of a volcano.

_Damn Mizuki_, he thought. He had lost one of his most powerful incarnates all thanks to that woman. A deep desire to kill rose in his chest, making him clench his hands tightly.

_It seems that dear Kikyou will just have to wait._

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Sesshoumaru stared out the window and sighed, somewhat contentedly. Bringing Mizuki back to the Western Lands seemed like a good idea. His mother had objected at first, saying that Sesshoumaru had best return her to Hideaki, but when the inu daiyoukai told his mother-in a low voice-that he loved her, Takara consented.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes slightly. He wondered where Hideaki was and if he was still looking for Mizuki. It almost made him laugh to think of the eagle lord zooming around the lands in search of his beloved.

Sighing yet again, he turned to regard Mizuki who was asleep on a bed. He silently approached her, afraid of waking her. She was fine, just exhausted. He stared silently down at her. He gently stroked her cheek and a small smile formed on his lips.

And to think that he always thought that love was for the weak.

He wondered why she had saved Hakudoshi. For what purpose? Hakudoshi was Naraku's evil incarnate. He had always known that she had a heart of gold, but even martyrs would have chopped off Hakudoshi's head the moment the boy had fallen.

She stirred slightly. He immediately withdrew his hand just as she opened her eyes.

Mizuki opened her eyes slightly. She remembered shooting Hakudoshi with the arrow Tsuki had given her, but aside from that, everything was a strange blur.

_Where am I?_

She immediately sat up. Silken sheets fell off her. She looked around; she was lying in a bed in a luxurious room. There was something familiar about it…

"Awake?" a voice said. Mizuki gave a small start. Sesshoumaru was standing in a corner and he was staring intently at her.

Had he been staring at her the whole time? The thought almost made her blush. "Why did you bring me here?" she asked, still sitting up.

"You were tired and it was necessary," he murmured.

"But…why am I in your chambers?"

"…" In truth he didn't know why he brought her there, of all places. He could say it was probably…instinct?

He didn't answer her question; he continued staring at her. How she wished he would look somewhere else.

She bowed her head. She remembered everything that had happened to her so far. She remembered being captured by Naraku, then…killing her sister.

She bit her lip and held the sheets tightly in her hand. Tears slowly fell down her cheeks as she remembered stabbing her sister.

Sesshoumaru could tell she was crying. He knew why. He walked over and stood beside her. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "It was not your fault…" he said softly. She raised her tear stained face to face him.

"How could you say that?" she whispered. "How can you say that it wasn't my fault?"

"Naraku made you do what you did."

Mizuki looked at him. He knelt on one beside the bed so that they were eye-to-eye. "Your sister knew that," he whispered.

"I let my guard down. It's my fault," she looked at him and he looked back at her. Another tear ran down her cheek.

"You were always stubborn," he said. He took her chin in his thumb and tilted her face sideways so that she faced him. "If you weren't so stubborn, you would be smiling by now."

Mizuki looked at him and gave him a small smile. "You're being talkative…Are you really Sesshoumaru?"

He smirked at her. Mizuki looked at him. She had never really seen him smile and she thought-quite unwillingly-that he looked even more handsome than he already was. She snapped out of her thoughts. And then she remembered something else.

"I have to leave," she said. He took his hand from her chin and he knew why she wanted to leave but he couldn't help asking why.

"Why?"

"I…have to go and look for Hideaki."

He felt his heart sink. He knew she would say that. He stood up and looked down at her. The door suddenly slid open and Rin ran into the room.

"Mizuki-san!" the little girl greeted. Rin's timing couldn't have been more perfect. The little girl could delay Mizuki from leaving until he found out how he could keep her with him permanently.

"Are you well already?" Rin asked. Mizuki smiled at her. "Of course I am; I'm not sleeping anymore, am I?" she asked. Rin nodded her head.

Sesshoumaru left the room to allow them to converse.

His mother was waiting for him in the hall outside. He bowed to show respect to her and then straightened up. Takara tilted her head sideways and looked at Sesshoumaru. "You have changed," she whispered as she straightened her head. "But that is not why I am here. Come, Sesshoumaru, join your dear mother for a walk."

Sesshoumaru willingly obliged and he began walking alongside her. "Sesshoumaru, you know she will want to leave," she said softly.

"I am aware of that."

"Do you truly…?"

"Of course. I am not going to let her go back to Hideaki." There was determination in his eyes. Takara gave a soft laugh. "What will you do?" her tone grew serious. "You have to give her back to him. If you will not, I am sure that will cause spite, spite causes anger, anger causes hate and hate…causes war."

Sesshoumaru was silent. "I have my ways."

"You are like your father…that was when he still loved me and me alone," Takara added. Sesshoumaru sensed the slightest trace of bitterness in her voice. He wondered for a brief moment if he should bring up Inuyasha, but decided against it.

"So you say you can make her stay willingly? I'd like to see it for myself."

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Kagome regarded everyone in Kaede's hut wearily.

Hakudoshi was lying, asleep, near the fire and he had yet to wake. Kagome turned to everyone else in the hut. They had surprised Kaede by bringing the former incarnate to the old miko's hut. Kagome told Kaede that everything was-hopefully-fine with Hakudoshi. They hoped that the child wouldn't be the same Hakudoshi that he once was.

When Miroku had pointed out that Hakudoshi was still powerful and able to create a barrier, Inuyasha had suggested that he ought to chop Hakudoshi before he chopped them. Kagome had sat the hanyou when he had raised his sword over the unsuspecting boy's limp body. Kaede had decided that-just in case Hakudoshi still possessed his nasty nature-they put up a holy barrier around the boy.

"He's waking up," Miroku said.

Kagome looked at Hakudoshi. He was indeed stirring. A second later, the boy's eyes opened. Hakudoshi instantly sat up and stared around him like a caged animal. He spotted Inuyasha in a corner and immediately stood up. He pointed at Inuyasha and his hand instantly met the barrier. He drew it back.

"Where am I?" the boy demanded.

"Can I kill him now?" Inuyasha asked, placing a hand on Tessaiga's hilt. "Inuyasha…" Kagome warned. The hanyou pouted.

"Do you remember that Mizuki shot an arrow at you?" Kagome asked. Hakudoshi narrowed his eyes at her.

"So?"

"That arrow…I don't know why, but it…gave you a heart."

Hakudoshi looked at Kagome in a strange way. The miko had never seen him look like that. He looked happy, doubtful and yet disbelieving at the same time. A moment later, however, the look vanished.

Kagome watched as Hakudoshi slowly placed a hand on his chest, over his heart. The boy's eyes widened as he looked at Kagome. Hakudoshi felt the rhythmic beating of the heart that he had longed to have…The heart that had freed him of Naraku.

He suddenly looked at them all. "I owe you nothing."

"Of course you don't owe us anything," Miroku said. "But-"

"Then let me go," Hakudoshi interrupted.

"-you owe Mizuki," Miroku finished calmly.

Hakudoshi looked at him. "Aren't you going to at least say thanks?" Kagome asked. "From what I know, she probably swore to free you."

Hakudoshi looked at Kagome and he wondered why Mizuki would ever bother to help him. Then he remembered how kind she had been towards him before Naraku wiped out her memories.

Kagome watched as Hakudoshi began thinking. She could discern his emotions through his face which-unlike Sesshoumaru's-wasn't quite adept to hiding emotions.

"Besides," Kagome continued. "Join us in killing Naraku."

Hakudoshi looked at Kagome. "Fine."

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Mizuki was sitting under a Cherry tree. She and Rin-after the little girl had succeeded in persuading her-had gone out to a nearby hill where the sakura trees grew in abundance. Rin had managed to discourage her from returning to Hideaki but only for one day since the moon demoness wanted to find her would be mate.

"Mizuki-san, how do you tie this?" Rin's voice snapped Mizuki out of her thoughts. The little girl was holding an unfinished wreath of cherry blossoms. Mizuki gave the girl a small smile. She gently took the flowers from Rin and carefully tied the stems of the two ends together to make one beautiful wreath.

"Here." Mizuki gave the little girl the wreath.

"Thank you!" Rin ran over to Ah-Un and placed the newly made wreath around his neck. Rin then led Ah-Un over to Mizuki.

"Ah-Un wants to eat the grass on the otherside of the hill," the little girl announced.

"What's the difference between the grass here and the grass there?"

Rin shrugged innocently. "I dunno…But Ah-Un likes the grass there!"

"Alright, just be careful, okay?" Rin nodded and led Ah-Un away. Mizuki knew perfectly well that demons were afraid of coming to this particular hill due to the fact that it was the very place where Touga had asked Takara to be his mate.

Sighing, she stood up and dusted her kimono. "I can't stay here anymore," she softly to herself.

"Why not?" a voice asked. Turning, Mizuki saw Sesshoumaru come out from behind one of the many trees that surrounded them.

"I have to find Hideaki," Mizuki said softly.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her. "Why? He is no longer looking for you…He has taken another demoness to be his wife."

She looked at him. There was disbelief in her eyes. "What?" she asked. Sesshoumaru walked over to her. "I am quite sure you heard me," he said softly.

"What if I heard you wrong?" she asked.

"Hideaki was tired of searching for you…so he found another…"

"Liar," she hissed. He looked squarely at her.

"Why are you angered at me? I merely told you what I heard," he folded his arms. Mizuki couldn't look at him. Her eyes stung with unshed tears. She knew better than to cry in front of him; but she couldn't stop the hurt…couldn't stop the tears from falling.

She felt Sesshoumaru wrap his arms gently around her in a comforting embrace. "Why are you crying, baka?" he asked.

She looked up at him. "You know why…" she sobbed. She leaned her head on his shoulder and Sesshoumaru inwardly thanked kami that he never wore his spiked armor when he was at the palace.

"How could he?" she whispered hoarsely. "I thought he…"

Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"He was an idiot," Sesshoumaru said gently. She made a sound between a sob and a low laugh. "He was a fool for letting you go." She looked up at him and he gently wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru…" she said softly.

He looked down at her and leaned his face closer to hers. Mizuki felt her heart skip a beat. He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her. Mizuki's eyes widened. She slowly parted her lips to his and kissed him willingly; she wrapped her arms around his neck and he lowered his hands to her waist and drew her to him.

Sesshoumaru didn't want to let her go. He wanted to stay there with her forever…

"Mizuki-san!" Rin was coming back. Sesshoumaru inwardly sighed and let Mizuki go immediately just as Rin and Ah-Un were rounding a large rock.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin called out, seeing her adopted father there.

Her timing couldn't have been more imperfect.

Mizuki acted like nothing happened. She smiled as Rin ran towards them, Ah-Un following close behind. "I think it's time that you go back to the castle," Mizuki said.

"Why?" Rin asked. She did not want to go back yet.

"Well, Rin, you are very sweaty." Mizuki folded her arms and looked Rin over. "You might catch a cold."

Rin gave a fake, long suffering sigh. "Okay…Hahaue!"

Mizuki looked taken aback while Sesshoumaru only raised his eyebrows. Rin gave them both a big toothy smile and began following Ah-Un back to the castle. "Hurry up, Chichiue!" Rin called to Sesshoumaru.

Mizuki went a soft shade of red. "She called you 'Chichiue'…" Mizuki said softly.

She felt one of his arms wrap around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "Yes," he said softly as they began to follow Rin. "But she called you 'Hahaue'."

She looked at him and gave him a soft smile. He had forgotten how disarming her smiles were. He returned it with a small smile of his own and she kissed his cheek. A very faint red tint appeared on his pale face and he began walking back with her to the castle.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

"Sango-chan, there's something I want to show you." Sango sensed the excitement in Kagome's voice.

Looking up from the ground she sat on, the young taijiya asked, "What is, Kagome-chan?"

"Well, it's something that I haven't showed you yet, though I really should have shown you this a long time ago."

"I'm in no mood," Sango said softly.

Kagome blinked. She had never heard Sango sound so moody and angry before. "What is it?" she finally asked.

Sango folded her arms on her knee and leaned her head on them as she began to sob softly. "M-miroku."

_I should have known,_ Kagome thought as she knelt down beside Sango. She placed one arm on the taijiya's heaving shoulders. "Tell me what he did," Kagome said softly as she inwardly vowed to decapitate Miroku.

A few sobs escaped Sango before she looked up at Kagome. Sango looked at the miko hanyou and said, "If you must know…I…caught…no actually, I saw him flir-flirting with one of the village girls behind a hut," Sango sobbed harder. "And-and…he…"

"He what?"

"He kissed her!!! Kaede-obachan later told me that the girl's name is Hitaru…Kagome-chan, he kissed her!!! And asked her to bear his child!!! And she…she…consented!"

Kagome's eyes widened in shock; Miroku was a known flirt but he never had any physical intimate contact with the women he flirted with. The only person he had touched was Sango.

Kagome immediately felt her blood boil. Standing up, Kagome grabbed Sango's hand and began leading her towards Kaede's hut.

"Kagome-chan…wha-?"

"You'll see." They entered the hut. It was empty except for Hakudoshi who was sitting on the floor cross legged. They didn't let him out of the barrier yet; they didn't know if he could be trusted.

"Well, well, well," the boy said as soon as he saw them.

"Hakudoshi, have you seen Inuyasha or Miroku?" Kagome asked kindly. She figured that being kind to him was the best way on getting his cooperation.

Hakudoshi raised his eyebrows. "No, they went to a village that was besieged by demons, why?"

Kagome didn't answer him. She dragged Sango over to her backpack and quickly opened it; the young miko hanyou began rummaging through it.

"I knew it was in here somewhere," she muttered.

"Kagome-chan what are you looking for?"

"A painting." Kagome shoved a few books aside and pulled out a long worn scroll. "This," the miko said with a flourish. "Will make you feel better."

Sango took the painting from the miko and opened it. Her eyes widened in shock as she took in the images in the scroll. "But this is…Me, Miroku…And isn't that Mizuki and Sesshoumaru? Is that his mother? Then there's…you and Inuyasha." The exterminator looked at Kagome. "What does this mean?"

"It means…while you suffer and cry…in the end…you and Miroku will be together and you'll both be happy."

Sango looked at Kagome and smiled at her. "Thank you, Kagome-chan."

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

**I'm done!!!**

**What did you guys think? Review please! And thanks to those who reviewed, by the way!!!**


	29. Hoshiro and Takara

**I'm updating again!!!**

**Inuyasha: I swear she's gone crazy during the days she hasn't been able to update.**

**Kagome: Inuyasha, that's not a nice thing to say!**

**A1969: Neither is this! Shows Kagome the photo**

**Kagome: HAHAHA!!!!**

**Inuyasha: What the-!?**

**A1969: I don't own the anime or the manga or Inuyasha!!!**

**Inuyasha: How could you show her the picture!?**

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Miroku was looking wistfully at Sango. The young taijiya seemed determined to ignore the houshi at all costs and he kept wondering why.

Sango put down her bowl of soup, stood up and left the hut.

"Um…What is her problem?" Miroku asked Kagome. Kagome rolled her eyes at the monk. "As if you don't know," Kagome said.

"Someone's in trouble," Hakudoshi said in a sing song voice. They still hadn't let him out of the barrier.

"Shut it," Miroku warned. He turned his attention to Inuyasha. "Do you know why Sango is so mad at me?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I don't know. She was fine before we left."

Kohaku and Shippou were both staring at Miroku, the monk wished they would look away. Sighing, he turned his attention back to the miko hanyou. "Kagome-sama, please!!! I'm sure you know."

"And I'm sure you know too." Kagome couldn't help feeling resentful towards Miroku. Despite seeing the painting, Sango was still upset with the monk.

Kagome walked over to her backpack and took out some Ramen. At the sight of it, Inuyasha's ears perked up the way dogs do when they know that their masters have treats for them.

Kagome added hot water to the Ramen and gave it to Hakudoshi. Kaede had made sure that anyone with spiritual powers could touch the barrier without suffering the pain that came along with it.

Inuyasha looked dismayed that Kagome was giving the Ramen to Hakudoshi, but he felt relieved when he heard the white child say, "I don't want it."

"I'm sure you must be hungry," Kagome coaxed. Hakudoshi stared at the bowl and took it from her, somewhat reluctantly. "Thanks," he muttered. Kagome beamed at him.

Inuyasha glared at the miko. "What?" Kagome asked.

"Keh," Inuyasha said.

Miroku looked around and sighed. "I'm going to go find Sango," he announced and he left the hut and went out into the cool night air.

"Hey, Inuyasha," Kagome said as she watched the hanyou, who was watching Hakudoshi eat the Ramen.

"What?"

"I was wondering…Could you take me to Sesshoumaru tomorrow?"

Inuyasha glared at her. It was the same jealous glare he had given her at the mountain. "Why?" the hanyou asked through clenched teeth.

"Well, I have to return the bow to Mizuki," the miko answered.

Inuyasha looked at her for a moment. He didn't want to go to that place. Not because his brother lived there, but because his brother's _mother_ was there.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice snapped the hanyou out of his thoughts.

"Fine…Just as long as we don't stay too long."

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Rin was sitting in front of a full length mirror happily brushing her hair. Mizuki had insisted that she and Rin stay in one room, which was quite the sensible thing to do. Takara had been pleased that Mizuki and Sesshoumaru had finally come together but Mizuki could sense that there was something Sesshoumaru was hiding from her; that was what made her feel uncomfortable.

"Mizuki-san?" Rin suddenly asked. Mizuki smiled at the little girl and walked over to her.

"Yes?"

Rin hesitated. "I overheard Jaken-sama say that Sesshoumaru-sama intends to make you his mate…What is a mate?"

Mizuki raised her eyebrows. Sesshoumaru intended to make her his? "Well in human terms, a mate would be a husband or a wife."

"Oh." Rin was silent for a moment. "Mizuki-san…If you become just that…Are you going to forget me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…If you and Sesshoumaru-sama have…children"-Mizuki blushed-"am I going to be forgotten?"

Mizuki knelt down on one knee and wrapped her arms around Rin. "Of course not…You'll still be my little Rin."

Rin gave her a big toothy grin. "Then…Can I…call you Hahaue?"

Mizuki smiled at the little girl and held her closer. "Of course you can and I can call you my daughter."

Rin beamed happily at the moon demoness and hugged her tighter. "Then…Can I call Sesshoumaru-sama Chichiue?" She asked. Mizuki thought for a moment. She wondered if Sesshoumaru would consent to being Rin's father. He may have been caring for her but that was no reason for him to call her his own.

"I'll ask him, okay?" Rin seemed saddened by that. A moment later, however, a smile appeared on her face. "At least I have a new Hahaue!"

Mizuki smiled fondly at her. "And as your Hahaue, I say it's time for you to go to bed."

Rin pouted but jumped on the bed anyway. In a matter of minutes the child was sleeping peacefully, a happy smile on her face. Mizuki sat down and stared at Rin. She really did look like a little angel when she was so peaceful.

She kissed the little girl's head and promptly stood up. She stared for a moment out of her window. The moon was now a half moon and within a few days, it would be full again. She sighed. She walked to the door, slid it quietly open and left the room.

She stopped walking and stared out the window in the deserted hallway. Why was she so plagued with the feeling that Sesshoumaru was hiding something from her? She had started getting the feeling only tonight, but it was hard to get rid of. It was as hard to be free of this feeling as it was hard to be free of one's shadow.

She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist. Sesshoumaru's scent filled her senses as the youkai drew her close to him.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked softly. He heard her sigh.

"Rin," she answered. She faced him. "Sesshoumaru…how do you see Rin?"

He gave her a puzzled look. He only seemed to show emotion when he was around her. "What are you talking about?"

"Well…Just before I came here…she asked me if she could call me Hahaue I said yes and then she asked me if she could call you Chichiue…I didn't answer her, but do you see her as a daughter?"

He looked at her and didn't answer for a moment. He sighed and drew her closer. "I do not know," he admitted.

Mizuki stared at him. "But you have been with her for a long time…Surely you must see her as a daughter by now."

"Yes and no." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

He hesitated. "I…am not quite ready to take that responsibility."

She raised her eyebrows at him. "Oh? And to think Rin overheard Jaken say that you wanted to take me as your mate."

"Of course."

She gave him a tiny, mischievous smile. "How can you if you are not even ready to take in Rin?"

He stared at her for a moment then sighed. "Then I shall reconsider…Rin truly is like a daughter to me but I am not sure if I am ready to face that kind of responsibility."

"Then I can help you face that kind of responsibility."

He smirked at her. "Is that an invitation?" 

She blushed. "I didn't mean for it to come out like that!" He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Of course you didn't," he teased

"Seriously…I…cannot be your mate…yet," she added when she saw the look in his eyes.

"Why not?"

She bit her lip and pulled away from his embrace. She turned her back to him and faced the window. "Because…of Naraku," she said. "It is foolish…if he finds out and if…if I find myself with…with…a child…Naraku could…do more damage." She didn't face him since her face was a fiery shade of red. She felt embarrassed just by talking about it with him.

He stared at her back. Her reasons were good enough and he thought that that was the most sensible thing in the world.

He sighed in a disappointed way. She turned to him and kissed him. She felt his arms encircle her and draw her closer. He pulled away and sighed contentedly. "Then I must find Naraku as quickly as possible and cut off his head."

She smiled at him. "Promise…I'll be yours as soon as Naraku is killed." She leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"You are sleepy," he said. Mizuki opened her eyes and stared at him. "True, I had best get back to Rin." He watched her go then he stared out the window. He narrowed his eyes. As he stared on, a dark figure jumped from behind a bush and over the wall that surrounded the palace.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

"Sango?" Sango heard the monk's voice as he approached the edge of the village where she was staring out at the moon.

Sango didn't respond.

"Sango?" Miroku placed a hand on Sango's shoulder and the taijiya shrugged it away. Miroku hesitated. "Sango…have I done…anything to upset you?" He heard Sango sigh in a somewhat angry manner. "What do you want Miroku?" she asked. There was almost no emotion in her voice that Miroku thought for a brief moment that she was Kanna. "I was wondering why you're…upset with me."

Sango suddenly turned to him; her eyes were narrowed in an angry manner and her mouth was set in a thin line. "You want to know what you did?" her voice was low and deadly. Miroku had never heard Sango like this. When she was upset with him, she was usually silent and brooding but now, she seemed cold and distant. "Gee, Miroku…I wonder what you did…Let's see…how about…flirting?"

Miroku stared at her. He had always flirted and Sango usually ended up hitting him to show how annoyed she was. But this was different. She sounded really upset with him.

He thought for a moment…Oh crap. Surely she didn't see-?

Sango stared into his guilt etched eyes and narrowed her own eyes at him. "Now you know," the taijiya said softly. She turned on her heel and stalked out of the village. Miroku stared at her retreating back. He wanted to stop her. He really wanted to. But somehow…he couldn't. Sighing, he turned to walk back to Kaede's hut.

_Do you truly hate me, Sango?_

Sango, meanwhile, had stalked out of the village. She knew that it was dangerous to do so. But she had Hiraikotsu with her…So let those demons come. The taijiya wanted to vent her anger and rage on the next demon she saw. Sango stopped at the edge of Inuyasha's Forest. She suddenly realized that hot tears were streaming down her face. She angrily wiped it away.

"I hate you, Miroku," she suddenly said in a deadly voice. "I've had enough of you. You can flirt with as many girls as you-"

Sango stopped in midsentence. She heard a scream in the distance…a human scream. Holding Hiraikotsu, she dashed to the source of the source of the scream. She stopped as she reached a clearing. A young man was lying on the ground, injured; a group of oni were standing around him, chuckling evilly, their mouths watering.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango's boomerang sliced through the unsuspecting oni, they fell to the ground, dead.

Sango immediately rushed to the man's aide. She turned him over on his back and her eyes widened.

"Long time no see, Sango," he whispered hoarsely.

"Hoshiro!"

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

"She gave you the silent treatment?" Kagome asked Miroku just as the monk entered the hut.

Miroku sighed heavily. "You think?"

"Ha!" Hakudoshi said. "You seem miserable enough to die."

Miroku sighed as he sat down next to Inuyasha. "You think that? Somebody please kill me."

"It's because you're such a flirt," Kagome said.

Kaede nodded her gray head in agreement. "Perhaps Sango needs to mingle with young men so Miroku shall know how it feels."

Miroku stared wide-eyed at the woman. "Don't say that!"

Inuyasha chuckled. "We should let Sango flirt and see how Miroku would react!"

Everyone-even Hakudoshi-chuckled at the look on Miroku's face. "Hey!" Shippou suddenly piped up. "How about-"

"Kaede-obachan, I need your help!" Sango suddenly burst in through the mat; she was supporting a young man, who was bleeding rather badly.

"Put him here," Kaede instructed. Sango carefully placed the man near the fire and Kagome immediately took out her first aid kit.

"S-sango," the young man said weakly.

"Don't try to talk, Hoshiro," the taijiya said softly. Everyone-even Miroku-stared at Sango. Did she know this man? Jealousy was etched on Miroku's face.

Kagome and Kaede carefully tended to the man's wounds and soon enough, he was lying asleep on the floor.

"Sanog…who is this?" Miroku asked. But before Sango could open her mouth, Kohaku suddenly said, "It's Hoshiro!" The boy wasn't able to recognize him at once because of the blood that covered him. With the blood gone, Kohaku could see him clearly. Hoshiro had brown hair that reached down to his nape and he had an angular face.

"Who?" Kagome asked.

Sango stared at Kagome as though determined to avoid Miroku's stare. "His name is Hoshiro," she began. "He…he was…"

"Aneue's childhood sweetheart!" Kohaku said. Sango blushed while Miroku looked scandalized.

"So he's from the exterminator's village?" Kagome asked.

Sango shook her head. "He came from another village…"

Miroku stared at the man then at Sango who was staring caringly at the man.

He had a strange feeling that he had competition.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Miroku was jealous. Morning had come and he watched as Sango tended to Hoshiro's wounds with a tender expression on her face. She had never looked like that when it concerned him.

"So, Hoshiro, how did you end up here?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, please tell us," Miroku said in a voice that reminded Kagome of Naraku.

"Well," Hoshiro began as soon as Sango finished tending his wounds. "My journey began a long time ago…When I heard what happened to the Exterminator's Village, I was devastated"-Miroku rolled his eyes-"but some time later, I heard rumors of an exterminator who still lived…It took me a great deal to find out who that exterminator was…But in the end I found out that it was Sango…" He gave Sango a smile and Miroku cleared his throat loudly. "After that, I began looking for more clues as to where she might have been. Finally an old man told me that two exterminators were living here…I was puzzled at first…Two? I thought only Sango had lived, but then I remembered Kohaku…"

Hoshiro smiled at Sango and the young taijiya smiled back. Miroku had a look on his face that made Inuyasha and Hakudoshi snigger. Kagome, however, looked thoughtfully at the monk.

_So now, he's experiencing the same feelings Sango gets whenever he flirts,_ Kagome thought in an amused way.

She looked out the mat and suddenly stood up. "Inuyasha! We have to go!"

Inuyasha looked up at her. "Do we have to?" he groaned. Kagome fixed him with a glare that made him quickly stand on his feet.

"Kohaku, could you please hand me that bow and quiver?" Kagome asked. Kohaku stood up and handed Kagome the two items; she and Inuyasha then left the hut.

"Does anyone know where they're going?" Hakudoshi asked.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

"Wake up, Hahaue," Rin's voice slowly woke Mizuki from her sleep. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Rin smiling down at her. "Good morning!" the little girl greeted. Mizuki smiled fondly at her; she sat up and rumpled Rin's hair.

"Same to you," Mizuki said.

"By the way," Rin said. "Sesshoumaru-sama said that after you have woken up and prepared for breakfast, look in the drawer!" With that, Rin ran down to breakfast. Mizuki stood up and changed from the loose kimono she wore to her usual clothes. After combing her hair, she opened the drawer Rin had indicated to.

She smiled as she picked up a beautiful red rose tied with a red ribbon in the middle. She smelled it's sweet scent.

_An Everlasting Rose? Where did he get it, I wonder?_ She thought as she looked closely at it. Everlasting Roses were her favorite because they never wilted, but lived on if the love of two people remained. She gently laid the rose on the dresser and left the room.

She found Rin happily annoying Jaken by trying to stuff a banana down the poor toad's throat. Jaken spat it out and it landed right at Mizuki's feet.

"You missed," she said.

"Sit next to me, Mizuki-san!" Rin dragged Mizuki so that she could sit down next to her and across Sesshoumaru. He smiled at her and Jaken gaped. His lord was smiling! Had the apocalypse come? Jaken wondered for a moment if one of them was about to die.

Mizuki smiled at Sesshoumaru. "Where is Takara-sama?" she asked as soon as she noticed that the inu youkai was nowhere to be seen.

"Knowing her, she's in her favorite part of the palace," Sesshoumaru answered.

"Touga-sama's study?" Mizuki asked. Sesshoumaru gave her a slight nod. "Thank you, by the way," Mizuki said. "Where on earth did you get something so rare?"

"Hahaue has a few of them in her garden," Sesshoumaru answered. "I am quite sure that she won't find one missing."

Mizuki gave him a wide-eyed look. "You took it without asking permission?!"

"I was only joking, she permitted me to take it," Sesshoumaru chuckled as soon as he saw the expression that appeared on her face.

"My lord?" A servant entered the room and bowed low.

"What is it?" Sesshoumaru asked his tone devoid of emotion.

"My lord…Your brother is at the gates…with a human woman. The woman says that she wishes to speak to Lady Mizuki."

"Kagome and Inuyasha?" Mizuki said.

"Tell my brother that Mizuki and I will wait for them in my father's study." Mizuki looked at him. Wasn't his mother there? She wondered what Takara's reaction would be when she saw the son of her rival.

As soon as the servant left, Mizuki gave Sesshoumaru a lingering look. "What are you playing at?" she asked, a little irked at his behavior.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her. "I, Sesshoumaru, play? I only want to see Hahaue's reaction, nothing more."

She sighed as they finished breakfast.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Inuyasha grumbled as the servant led him and Kagome into a room full of books. He grumbled even more when the servant informed him that his brother would be with him in a while.

"Stop grumbling!" Kagome said. Inuyasha pouted and began looking around. He suddenly tensed there was another scent in the room coupled with a powerful aura. He placed a hand in front of Kagome to stop her from going anywhere, not that the miko intended on roaming throughout the vast study.

"What?" she asked.

"There's another youkai in this room and I have a feeling that it's-"

"Aren't you Inuyasha?" Kagome and Inuyasha turned just in time to see a woman emerging from behind a row of books. Kagome gaped. The woman looked like Sesshoumaru, except she was much more feminine than the demon lord.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her.

_Damn you, Sesshoumaru_, he thought.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

**Well? Was it good? Please review!**

**Inuyasha: You said you weren't going to show Kagome that picture! Look at her! She's still laughing!**

**A1969: So sue me.**


	30. The Ice Princess

**I just love it when I'm able to update!!!**

**Inuyasha: My life is ruined! If Sesshoumaru sees that picture, I might as well commit suicide!**

**Kagome: sniggers don't sound like Naraku has all the sha-HAHAHAHA!!!!**

**Inuyasha: She's not even finished laughing yet!!!**

**A1969: Inuyasha is too troubled, so I'll have to do the disclaimer. I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**SoSoSoSoSo**

Inuyasha glared at the demoness in front of him and it took all of his self control to not scream at the top of his lungs.

Kagome suddenly seemed to fade; it was just him and Takara now. If he wasn't very much mistaken, Takara should be his stepmother…right?

Inuyasha shivered at the thought as he stared at her. Sesshoumaru looked very much like her, he realized. He felt as if he were staring at Sesshoumaru.

Takara suddenly raised an eyebrow at him. A small smile curved on her lips as she said, "So you are Inuyasha…The princess's son," she said softly. "You look just like her."

"You're Takara, aren't you?" the hanyou said, narrowing his eyes at the woman.

"Of course…How did you know?" there was a mocking tone in her voice.

"Your scent is almost similar to _his_," Inuyasha answered vehemently.

Takara raised an eyebrow at him. "You wouldn't be talking about your elder brother now, wouldn't you?"

"Keh."

Takara seemed amused. "How disrespectful you are! Now let us move on to more important matters. Why are you here?"

It wasn't Inuyasha who spoke up, it was Kagome. "Takara-sama…we are here to see Mizuki."

Takara turned her attention to Kagome who did her best to stare back into her amber eyes. "Young lady, I do not believe my question was meant for you."

Kagome clamped her lips shut. Why did she open her mouth? Takara suddenly narrowed her eyes at Kagome. "You are…a miko hanyou?" the inu demoness asked.

Kagome nodded.

Takara's eyes suddenly roamed from Inuyasha to Kagome and back again. A small, mischievous smile crept on her lips. "You are just like your father, Inuyasha."

"And your son is just like you."

Takara gave him a small smile as she turned her back on him and left the room. Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief as did Kagome.

"She's…a bit scary, isn't she?" Kagome said hesitantly.

"She's more than that, Kagome, she's intimidating."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and hesitated before she asked her question, "Do you hate her?"

Inuyasha sighed. The truth was that he didn't know if he hated Takara. Sure, she was his brother's mother, but then he reminded himself that he hated his brother.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

"That wasn't such a nice trick, Sesshoumaru," Mizuki said as they both started to make their way towards the study. "What would your hahoya say?"

"Actually, hahoya has told me that she wanted to see what Inuyasha was now like," Sesshoumaru said simply.

Mizuki looked at him. "She's met him before?" Sesshoumaru nodded.

As they rounded the corner, Takara greeted them.

"Well, he wasn't what I expected," she said airily. "He looked more like his mother than his father, but there were some Touga-ish characteristics about him."

"I thought there were none," Sesshoumaru said. His mother shrugged at him before she walked past him and out of sight.

Sesshoumaru stopped at the door to the study. He turned to Mizuki and smirked at her. "Let us have a bet," he said.

She raised her eyebrows at him. "What kind of bet?"

"My bet is that Inuyasha is on the other side of this door, holding Tessaiga and when I walk in, he will attempt to chop my head off."

"That seems very Inuyasha," Mizuki said. She paused. "Okay. My bet is when you walk through that door, Inuyasha will scream and holler at the top of his lungs…What happens if I loose?"

"If you loose, you shall meet me tonight in my mother's garden."

"And if I win, you have to treat Inuyasha as a brother from now on. But you'll treat him as if he wasn't a hanyou."

Sesshoumaru looked at her as if horrified. "Then I hope that Inuyasha attempts to behead me."

He slid the door open and walked in, Mizuki followed close behind him. Inuyasha was indeed holding Tessaiga in his grasp. He pointed it menacingly at his elder brother and charged at him. Sesshoumaru stepped in front of Mizuki, took out Tokijin and parried Inuyasha's Tessaiga all in one fluid motion.

"I win," Sesshoumaru whispered softly so that only Mizuki could hear him.

Mizuki sighed. "It appears you have."

Inuyasha was glaring at his brother as he replaced Tessaiga back within its sheath. "Why did you…?" Inuyasha's voice was like venom.

Sesshoumaru seemed amused. "I had my reasons, why are you here?"

Mizuki glanced around the room and immediately spotted Kagome, standing next to a book shelf.

"Kagome!" Kagome seemed relieved to have someone familiar to talk to. Mizuki moved past Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, who were now giving each other death glares, and hugged Kagome.

"Long time no see," Mizuki said giving the miko hanyou a smile.

"You too…Anyway, I promised Inuyasha that we wouldn't stay long," Kagome took the bow and the quiver from where they were leaning against the wall and presented it to Mizuki. Mizuki smiled at Kagome but didn't take the weapons from her.

"They're not for me," she said. "They're actually for you."

Kagome blinked. "Me?"

Mizuki nodded. "Only-"

"Dammit!!! That's it. Kagome, when you two are through, I'll be waiting outside!" With that, Inuyasha walked out the study. They could hear him cursing as he went. Mizuki gave Sesshoumaru an exasperated look. He smirked at her and decided to browse the books on the nearby shelf so as to give Mizuki and Kagome time to talk.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru then Mizuki. Had Sesshoumaru smirked at Mizuki? Maybe there was more to them than meets the eye, the miko decided.

"Anyway," Mizuki said as she turned back to Kagome. "The woman who gave these to me told me that spiritual power is needed to use them…something that I don't have…"

"But you were able to use them," Kagome pointed out.

"True…But I had to use a great amount of my youki to use them…You saw how I collapsed at the mountain."

Kagome picked up the quiver where one golden arrow remained. "There were only two arrows here?" the miko asked.

"This arrow," Mizuki picked up the arrow in her hands. "Will help Kohaku…But…Your powers must be trained enough."

Kagome looked at the arrow. It could save Kohaku! Their problems were over! But…

"What do you mean my powers must be trained enough?" Kagome asked.

Mizuki put the arrow back and looked at Kagome. "You are very powerful Kagome…But you're letting your powers go to waste if you don't train them…"

"But I don't know how…"

"Kikyou would know."

"She wouldn't tell me."

"Then ask her again." Kagome looked at Mizuki. "Alright, I'll try to ask Kikyou again…I hope she really tells me. The last time I asked her how to train, she told me that I had to do it on my own."

"I know Kikyou can be a bit…stubborn at times…but she's a really good person."

They heard Sesshoumaru clear his throat in a contradicting manner. Kagome suddenly looked at Mizuki, her eyes sparkling.

"What?" the moon demoness asked.

Kagome lowered her voice. "What is there between you and Sesshoumaru?"

Mizuki went a soft shade of pink. "Nothing…absolutely nothing!"

"I can tell you're lying," Kagome said in a sing song voice.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Inuyasha strolled around the palace grounds, near the pond. He found that he would rather be here than in the palace. This was mainly due to the fact that the palace servants frequently gave him disgusted looks-despite the fact that he was Touga's son-and also because he wanted to avoid Takara.

Takara. When Kagome had asked him if he hated his brother's mother-his father's first mate-he didn't know how to answer. It was difficult to answer that question, he decided. It was also difficult for him to not stop remembering his mother's story when he was only a pup…

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

"_Hahoya, will you tell me a story?" little Inuyasha asked, as he sat comfortably on his mother's lap, her arms were wrapped around him._

"_A story?" Izayoi's voice was gentle._

"_Uh-huh."_

"_Well…There was once was a princess who thought that love was quite useless. She spurned all her suitors and resolved never to marry. She thought herself content but deep down, unknown to her, she was sad."_

"_There was also a handsome lord who never met the princess but he heard all about her. One day, the princess's father invited all nobles to come to his palace and attend a masquerade. The handsome lord decided to go since he wanted to see what the 'ice princess' was like. When he got there, wearing his mask, he met a woman wearing a black mask. He asked the woman to dance, but she spurned him and went out to the gardens. The lord then knew who the lady was-she as the 'ice princess'._

"_The lord decided to befriend her since he could sense that she was sad. He followed her into the garden, took off his mask and introduced himself properly. The lady took off her mask and the lord was amazed at her beauty. He fell in love with her and sooner or later, the ice princess's heart melted and she fell in love with him._

"_It wasn't long before they married and had a son. But they weren't always happy…the princess could still be disagreeable at times. Then one day the lord left their palace to travel a bit. While he was on his travels, he met a second princess. He noticed how kind and gentle she was. Soon enough, he fell in love with her and they had a son. The lord thought that he was happy and it wasn't long until the ice princess found out. One thing led to another and they began to hate each other but they never separated all for the sake of their son…The lord died, however and now, the ice princess still cries for him, sorry that she had always been so disagreeable with her husband…Are you ready to sleep now, Inuyasha?"_

_The little hanyou nodded. "But Hahaue, I have one more question."_

"_What is it, my little one?"_

"_What was the ice princess's name?"_

"_Takara."_

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Inuyasha continued to stare at his reflection in the pond. After his mother had told him of that story, she had died from a mysterious illness. Without his mother to protect him, the other inhabitants of the palace decided to abandon him. He remembered living in the wild, always crying for his hahoya…

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

_Hot tears rolled down Inuyasha's cheeks as he tried to sleep within a hollow tree. The pup sobbed as he remembered his mother._

"_Why did you have to leave me, hahoya?" the pup asked aloud. He suddenly heard a growl coming from outside. The pup suddenly felt the tree lifted from the ground and it was turned over, causing him to fall out._

_The pup gasped as he looked up into the face of the terrifying boar demons that surrounded him._

"_We hit the jackpot!" one of them slurred. "I get the thighs!"_

_Another grabbed Inuyasha from behind. "You idiots!" the demon snarled. "This is Lord Touga's son!"_

_**Is Touga my Chichiue?**__ Inuyasha thought as he stared at the demons that had now encircled him. _

"_But Okashira, he looks so tender!"_

_Their leader suddenly looked tempted. "Lord Touga is dead, anyway…And this is a hanyou."_

"_I get the thighs."_

_Inuyasha gave a scream as the demons began to encircle him. There was a flash of green light and one of the demons dropped dead._

"_What the-?"_

_They all stared at the newcomer. Inuyasha's eyes widened. His savior had the same white hair, two maroon markings on his cheeks and a crescent moon on his forehead. Not to mention he had the same amber eyes as the pup._

"_Put him down," the boy said. His tone was cold._

"_Who are you to lecture us?"_

_The boy's eyes flashed dangerously. He slashed his claws through the air, and before Inuyasha knew it, all the demons were dead._

_The pup trembled as the boy approached him. "T-thank you."_

"_I wanted to kill you myself…Mizuki is dead and she cannot restrain me from killing you." Inuyasha's eyes widened as the boy raised his claws in the air._

"_Sesshoumaru stop!"_

_The boy's claws stopped in midair. He turned and Inuyasha saw a beautiful woman behind him. She resembled the boy, who now looked irritated._

"_Hahaue…" the boy called Sesshoumaru said. "You do not wish me to cleanse our bloodline? Rid ourselves of this shame?"_

"_You will not spill you father's blood, Sesshoumaru, besides, do you wish to dirty your hands with the blood of a hanyou? And Sesshoumaru, do not attack an opponent who does not know how to defend himself, wait until he is older." the woman said. Sesshoumaru scowled, turned on his heel and stalked off._

_The woman looked at her son's retreating back then to Inuyasha, who cringed. She walked towards him._

"_What is your name, hanyou?"_

_Inuyasha gulped. "I-Inuyasha."_

_The woman rolled her eyes. "Figures. He decided to give you a name that means 'dog spirit' despite the fact that you are merely a hanyou. And now…Myouga!"_

_Something suddenly bounced on to Inuyasha's shoulder, something small. "Stay with the pup and make sure he learns how to defend himself."_

_The thing on Inuyasha's shoulder nodded. "Yes, Takara-sama!"_

_Inuyasha suddenly stared at the woman. Wasn't the ice princess named Takara? Had his mother known her?_

"_Wait, Takara-sama!" the pup called out as Takara began to walk away. She stared at him from over her shoulder. "Did you know a princess named Izayoi?"_

_Inuyasha watched as the ice princess walked away, leaving his question unanswered._

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Inuyasha was so engrossed in his memories that he completely failed to notice that Takara was now behind him. The hanyou, sensing her presence at last, turned.

"What now?" he half shouted. But he suddenly stopped. A single tear ran down the ice princess's cheek.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

**I'm finished.**

**Inuyasha: I still hate you.**

**Kagome: snigger it's alright, Inuyasha…I won't laugh anymore.**

**Oh! And those who are wondering why Inuyasha's name means 'dog spirit' and not 'female dog demon' is this: **_**Inu**_** means dog and **_**Yasha**_** means spirit, so InuYasha literally translates to dog spirit…That was from wikipedia. **


	31. Reconciled

**I'm back!**

**Inuyasha: Yay, she's back, I'm sooo glad.**

**A1969: Glares Inuyasha, Kagome just ran off with Houjo, please do the disclaimer.**

**Inuyasha: I-WHAT!!??**

**A1969: the faster you do the disclaimer, the sooner you can go after Kagome.**

**Inuyasha: the authoress does not own the show! Runs in search of Kagome I should have killed Houjo at the cultural festival!**

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Takara was crying, or she was merely weeping. Still, seeing tears fall from her amber eyes made his blood freeze. _What the hell did I do to upset her!? _The hanyou thought.

"What are you looking at?" Takara snapped.

"Why are you crying?" Inuyasha drawled. Takara glared at him but then she sighed.

"It is merely the fact that…you look so much like Touga." Her voice was soft and low.

"I merely realize that now."

"So what if I look like father? Even Sesshoumaru looks like father! I wouldn't know though, I've never met my father."

Takara sighed and stared at the pond. "No, you do not resemble Touga physically…you have some of his characteristics…Some that Sesshoumaru does not have. Sesshoumaru…he is too different from Touga."

"The truth is…I know that Myouga and a lot of others prefer Izayoi rather than me…And you must know, Inuyasha, that that is rather upsetting. Perhaps they prefer that mortal over me because I have always been so disagreeable with Touga…But I now regret every moment that I have argued with him."

Inuyasha stared at her. So she wasn't as emotionless as he thought she would be. "I'm sure Chichiue still loved you even though he took my hahaue as his second mate."

Takara actually smiled at him. "You think so? Perhaps…But I would do anything to tell him how so sorry I am and that I love him…for one more time."

Takara suddenly turned to Inuyasha. "I want you to know that I met you hahaue…once."

Inuyasha stared at her. "What do you mean?"

Takara stared at him and smiled.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

"_Hahaue, we are leaving," Sesshoumaru said. _

_Takara nodded. "Take care then, you and Mizuki will be back soon, I hope?"_

_Sesshoumaru nodded and left the room along with Mizuki, who bowed before she left the room. Takara sighed and she too left the room to go to her husband's study. As soon as she entered it, she felt the usual emptiness that settled in the atmosphere as soon as she set foot in it._

_She felt saddened that her mate had died, even more saddened when she found out that the last person whom he tried to protect had been Izayoi…and her son whose name she did not yet know._

_Sighing she sat at her deceased mate's desk and her eyes fell on a small black book. She knew that it was her mate's journal and he had always forbid anyone to read it. Temptation, however, was strong. Sighing, she picked it up and flipped it to the first page-_

_**Lord Kansuke invited the lords of the lands to come to his masquerade. Of course I did not wish to go, but I had to. My main purpose is to glimpse his daughter whom everyone has called 'ice princess."**_

_**I am thankful that went for I have met her and I must say that she is everything that I thought her to be…Beautiful and yet cold-**_

_Takara inwardly smiled. It was the first time they had met. She continued to read-_

_**I have now married Takara, the ice princess, and I must say that I am happy to be her mate, but I am even happier to find that she is carrying our child. She says that if it is a girl, she will name it 'Natsumi' if it is a boy, she will name it 'Sesshoumaru.'**_

_**She has delivered the child and it is a boy, whom she has named 'Sesshoumaru' I wanted to name the child 'Inuyasha' but I think that 'Sesshoumaru' sounds more imposing and powerful…Killing perfection. I just hope that this child will not let perfection get to his head.**__-_

_Takara scowled. He wanted to name Sesshoumaru 'Inuyasha'? She raised an eyebrow at the last sentence and continued to read-_

_**I have captured a young moon demoness whose name is Mizuki. She is a rather free spirited young woman, the exact opposite of our Sesshoumaru and I hope that they will not try to beat out each other's brains.-**_

_A small smile crept up to Takara's lips. She did know that Sesshoumaru and Mizuki did despise each other then. Amused she continued to read-_

_**Is it possible? Can our Sesshoumaru actually learn to love? This morning I have asked Sesshoumaru and Mizuki to spar with each other and to my surprise, my son lost-to a girl. When I asked him why, he merely said he was distracted and I have noticed that his eyes keep straying to Mizuki. There is a rather strange look in them when he looks at her, but I doubt that-if Sesshoumaru truly does love her –she might reciprocate his feelings for her.-**_

_Takara raised an eyebrow at her husband's entry. Sesshoumaru in love? The idea was absurd and yet…_Perhaps that would explain all the strange glances he keeps giving her,_ Takara thought. She then remembered that her son was traveling with her, she hoped that he wouldn't do anything foolish. She flipped the pages of the diary until she came upon the one she had been looking for._

_**Having enough of Takara's nagging, I have decided to travel around a bit. And after defeating General Makai I must say that I deserve it.**_

_**This day I have come across a human palace that was besieged by demons. I decided to help and as the flames engulfed the palace, I rescued their beautiful princess from her fiery chamber. Her name is Izayoi and she was frightened of me, I can see it in her eyes…-**_

_Takara's frown deepened. This was the first time that Touga had met Izayoi then. Perhaps if she hadn't been so disagreeable with him, he might not have decided to travel and come across Izayoi's burning palace.-_

_**I cannot sleep, I am restless. My thoughts keep returning to Princess Izayoi and I think…That I am in love with her…But no! I must not love her! What would my wife and son say?-**_

_Takara sighed. At least he considered his wife and child before taking up with Izayoi-_

_**I was resting in a field of flowers when I heard a scream. That scent-it belonged to Izayoi. I found out that she had unwisely strayed out of the palace and into the clutches of demons. I rushed to save her just in time. The lady asked me what I wanted in return and I asked for her heart. She seemed flattered but she accepted, I just hope that my wife and son will forgive me-**_

_Takara scoffed. Forgive him? Ha! Never! But then…-_

_**Izayoi has told me a wonderful thing-she is with child! She asked me what I wanted to name it if it turned out to be a son. I told her that I wanted to name the child 'Inuyasha' she smiled at me and said it was a wonderful name. But recently I have noticed the sadness in her lovely eyes. I asked her why she seemed sad and she said: "My Lord, there is a warrior to whom I am betrothed and if my parents find out that I have conceived a child of demon blood, I fear that I shall be rejected." I told her not to despair, that I would go to her Lord and Lady.-**_

_Takara narrowed her eyes. So he finally found a son whom he could name 'Inuyasha'-_

_**Izayoi's Lord and Lady were shocked when I came to the palace. Everyone was shocked. I could see the fear in their eyes. However, they consented to our union all except for one man-Takemaru of Setsuna.**_

_**I have told Takara about Izayoi and our child. She is highly displeased with me and our son, Sesshoumaru, now hates me.**_

_**It is the night that I have told my family about Izayoi and as I have said, Sesshoumaru is more than upset. With the thoughts of reconciliation in my mind, I set off to find him only to find him in our garden with his arms wrapped around Mizuki. My suspicions are confirmed. He tried to kiss her but she didn't let him, saying that she didn't feel the same way as he did…-**_

_Takara raised an eyebrow. Sesshoumaru tried to what?-_

_**This shall be my last entry for Ryuukutsusei has besieged the borders and I must defeat him. However I have also learned that Izayoi is about to deliver our son…**_

_The journal stopped there and Takara glared at the black book as if it were menacing her. The she noticed something sticking out of the corner. Curious, she picked it up and found that it was a letter addressed to her from her husband._

_**My Dearest,**_

_**By the time these words will have been ready by you, I may be dead. My purpose in writing this letter is this…**_

_**I wish to apologize to you for betraying you by taking Izayoi as my second mate. But I wish that you will not feel hate or anger towards me or Izayoi. Even though I had a son by her, I wish you to know that Sesshoumaru is my heir and my first born and I love him just as much as I love my new son. As for you, I still love you despite the fact that you were always hard to get along with. My feelings for you are strong…And that is not a lie.**_

_**Most likely you will find this letter in the journal that I keep, which I forbade anyone to read, but knowing you, you will have read the journal and now you find the letter. And now, my love, if you have any love left for me, if you have valued the time we have spent together, grant me one request. Just one. Izayoi is human and before my son by her can be a grown man, his mother will have died. Takara…I know that this is a difficult request, but I ask you to be a second mother to him-**_

_Takara felt her rage seething…How dare he make that kind of request?_

_**-I know as you read those words, you are enraged. But please do not crumple the letter right away. Takara, I beseech you, be a mother to my son when his real mother dies. If you have honored me, even just a little, you will fulfill my last request. Know that I love you and my heart was yours first…and forever.**_

_Takara crumpled the letter and threw it at a corner. She sighed and stared at the journal on the desk. Her thoughts strayed to her husband-_

_Know that I love you and my heart was yours first…and forever_

_Could his words be false? She sighed then remembered her husband's last request…_

Let's see what is so wonderful about Izayoi,_ she thought venomously as she left the study, thoughts of seeing Izayoi swirled in her mind…_

_Izayoi was staring into a lake within a palace her infant sleeping snuggly in her arms. Takara was standing in one of the Sakura tree's branches. The bunching flowers kept her out of sight. It was not easy searching for Izayoi. The only reason she knew that this woman in the garden was Izayoi was because of the infant she held. The infant had a scent almost similar to Touga's._

_Takara scowled. So this was Izayoi? She couldn't see any grandeur in the princess at all! Why her late husband chose this woman, she would never know. Looking at Izayoi, she felt a strong desire to kill rise up in her chest. She clenched her fists. No, she couldn't kill them. It wasn't that she didn't want to kill them, she didn't kill them because of her husband's request…_

_Izayoi held Inuyasha closer to her and stared at the lake. Her mother and father were not really displeased about her hanyou son and yet she knew that without her protection, they would probably abandon Inuyasha. The princess sighed and stared up at the sky._

"_So you are Izayoi," a cold voice said._

_Izayoi spun around, her silky hair whirling. Behind her stood a woman who-by the looks of her-was a demoness. Her amber eyes were narrowed menacingly at Izayoi and the young princess cowered under the woman's deadly gaze._

"_Wh-who are you?" she asked, clutching her babe tighter to her body._

"_My name? You are not fit to utter it." Takara may not have been able to kill them both, but that didn't stop her from insulting Izayoi. Izayoi looked taken aback but then she regained her composure._

"_Then what are you doing here?" Izayoi asked. This time, Takara took several dainty steps toward her until there was only a meter of space separating them both._

"_Foolish princess, you did not know that the sire of your son had a wife?" There was venom in every word she spoke._

"_A…wife?" Izayoi sounded disbelieving. The last thing she needed to know was that Touga had a son. Thankfully, Takara didn't bother to divulge that little piece of information._

"_Thankfully for you…I am still wholly devoted to my husband and have decided to fulfill his last request," Takara said softly. "Human, you do not have long to live…perhaps fifty years more or until an illness decides to claim you."_

_Izayoi paled and even her red lips seemed to turn a lighter shade._

"_You should be honored, human, that when you die, I will be watching over your son."_

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Takara looked at Inuyasha hoping to see his reaction. "In the end," Takara said softly. "I was moved by her and eventually, whether you believe it or not, we became friends…I told her about how Touga and I had met…and I finally told her my name."

Inuyasha looked at Takara. "If you were friends then how come when she fell ill you were never there for her?" Takara could sense the hanyou's anger.

"I never knew about her illness," the daiyoukai said simply, shrugging. "The only reason why I knew that Izayoi was dead was when Sesshoumaru nearly killed you…Lucky I intervened didn't I?"

The hanyou was silent.

"Inuyasha." Takara said his name the same way his mother had, but the hanyou knew that she didn't do it on purpose.

Inuyasha stared at her. "Will you consent?" she asked.

"To what?"

"To me being like a second mother to you." Inuyasha's eyes widened. He thought that she was never really serious with the last request of her husband. But here she was, sincere and honest.

Inuyasha didn't answer.

Takara sighed. "Yeah," Inuyasha suddenly said. Takara gave him a small smile and enveloped him in her arms. "A son…I have a new son," she said.

Inuyasha felt awkward being hugged this way, feeling he was too old for it. But as Takara let him go, he couldn't help but smile.

_He had a new mother._

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

"What!?" Never before had Kagome heard this much emotion in Sesshoumaru's voice. Takara had just announced in her husband's study that she had now accepted Inuyasha as a son. And Sesshoumaru didn't like it.

"Hahaue," the daiyoukai began. "This hanyou…?"

Mizuki raised an eyebrow at Sesshoumaru. "I think it's sweet," she said. Sesshoumaru turned to her with disbelief.

"You cannot change anything, Sesshoumaru," Takara said softly, an amused smile was creeping up her lips due to her son's reaction.

Takara then left the room, leaving its occupants in stunned silence.

"So I guess this means that you two should try to get along," Mizuki said. Sesshoumaru glanced at her. There was a teasing look in her eye. "You know what?" she continued. "I think you two should shake hands and be brothers."

"All hell will freeze over," both brothers said in unison. Mizuki and Kagome laughed. "See? You even think alike!" the miko hanyou said. Inuyasha glared at her then sighed. Much to everyone's amazement, he held out his hand to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru stared at it for a moment, the look in his face unreadable. Then he held out his hand and shook Inuyasha's. Kagome and Mizuki beamed at them both. Sesshoumaru instantly let go of his brother's hand as those he had been burned.

Kagome stared out the window. It was sunset. "Inuyasha," the miko said. "We should get going…it's getting late."

Inuyasha nodded then followed Kagome out of the room.

"Sesshoumaru," Mizuki said, her eyes glittering, "what you did was quite…How can I put it? Mature? Sensible? The right thing to do?"

He stared at her. "You think so? I had to forgo my pride."

She smiled at him. "I'm glad you did…it was the right thing to do, you know."

His arms snaked around her waist, drawing her closer to him. "Tonight…remember you are to meet me in the garden."

Mizuki pretended to sigh with misery. "Remind me never to bet against you next time. Who knows what might happen?"

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

"Why the long face?" Kagome asked as she and Inuyasha continued to walk on. "You and Sesshoumaru are finally starting to be friendly with each other."

"Yeah…but…"

"But what?"

"I lost a really good sparring partner."

Kagome chuckled then she stopped and her expression suddenly grew somber and serious. "What is it?" Inuyasha asked, sensing that there was something troubling the miko.

"Well," Kagome began. "Seeing you and Sesshoumaru making peace with one other makes me wonder…Should I go back to my time and see my friends?"

Inuyasha grew silent. Ever since they had stolen the painting and the police had some to the Higurashi shrine, Kagome and Inuyasha never went back. But now the miko wanted to face her friends…

The traitors.

"You sure?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome nodded. "Let's go directly to the well."

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

**I'm done!**

**Inuyasha: I can't believe you ran off with Houjo Glares at Kagome**

**Kagome: I was only borrowing notes!**

**Inuyasha: yeah right.**

**Kagome: it's the truth!**

**Inuyasha: whatever.**

**Kagome: Inuyasha, sit!**


	32. Inuyasha's Plan to Avoid Arrest

**I'm alive!**

**Inuyasha: sarcastically yay…I'm sooo happy.**

**A1969: please excuse him; he's only upset because Kagome's angry with him for thinking that she tried to run off with Houjo.**

**Inuyasha: you're the one who told me that they ran off!**

**A1969: I was merely joking, anyhoo…I don't Inuyasha!**

**Inuyasha: just you wait! I'm gonna get even with you!**

**A1969: if you like Kagome's three friends, forgive me for bashing them in this fic!**

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Kagome sighed as she stared down the well's dark depths. She wondered if she should actually go back and confront her 'friends.'

Presently, she felt Inuyasha's hand on her shoulder. "You nervous?"

The miko hanyou nodded. "I've never felt this nervous before…not even about an exam."

"Keh! Anyway, I'm coming with you to see those friends of yours and if they do anything to upset you, I'll slice them with my Tessaiga!"

Kagome smiled, amused at his words. "Alright! I can do this! All I have to do is-"

Inuyasha suddenly pushed her into the well. The hanyou chuckled as he heard her shocked scream then he jumped in after her.

"What did you that for!?" Kagome snarled as Inuyasha jumped out of the well in her time. The miko was seething as she glared at her hanyou companion.

"You were gonna start some sort of speech about what you were gonna do, which usually takes forever," the hanyou said, smirking.

"Inuyasha, sit!" There was a crash and the hanyou found himself face down on the ground. Kagome turned and left the well shrine, the irritated hanyou following behind her.

The duo entered the kitchen to find Mrs. Higurashi there, looking worried. "Oh Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi said as soon as she saw her daughter. The worried mother stood up and embraced her.

"I take it something's wrong?" Kagome asked gently as soon as her mother had let go of her. Her mother sat down and made a motion indicating that Inuyasha and Kagome sit down as well.

"So what's wrong?" the miko asked, preparing herself for the worst.

"The police came back yesterday…They said that for evading the law, you and Inuyasha are now criminals who need to be arrested!"

Kagome's heart sank.

"Keh!" Inuyasha suddenly said. "Bring those policemen here and I'll show them my Windscar!"

Kagome gave him a stern look. "It's not that simple," the miko said. "Just this…this stupid event is enough to ruin my future!"

_I thought you were gonna stay with me in my world_, Inuyasha thought, looking at Kagome. If Kagome was so worried about her future in her time, then did that mean that once Naraku was defeated and Jewel completed she was returning here, never to come back again? The thought weighed like a heavy burden in his mind…and heart.

"Mama…How am I going to fix all this?" the miko moaned. Mrs. Higurashi sighed then leaned back in her chair.

"I asked the police that very question," she said. "They said if Yuka, Eri and Ayumi take back what they said, if they say that they made a mistake then the charges against you would be lifted."

Kagome's eyebrows met in the middle. Inuyasha could sense that she was in deep thought and didn't dare bother her.

"Then…I'll have to go to them," she said slowly.

Her mama looked at her. "It's best if you do just that. Inuyasha, you're going with her, I suppose?"

The hanyou nodded. Mrs. Higurashi left the kitchen and came back with Inuyasha's hat. "Here you go," she said. "Take care you two!"

Kagome and Inuyasha left the house quietly as though afraid that something might overhear them. The sun had almost completely set. The sky was a reddish gold color and Kagome thought it looked beautiful…If it weren't for the predicament she was in.

"So where are your wimpy friends at?" Inuyasha asked.

"I dunno…Let's try the park, they always like hanging out there."

They both made their way to the park which was deserted by the time they got there. Darkness had fallen but Kagome was able to see Yuka, Eri and Ayumi by the swings. They were in deep conversation with one another.

"Guys!" Kagome called out, somewhat forcefully.

Her friends jumped up in shock but soon recovered their composure. "Kagome-chan," Eri said her tone slightly hard.

"I wanted to talk to you guys about something…Actually, me and Inuyasha wanted to talk to you about something," she said. Inuyasha stood beside her, giving them all a death glare which her three 'friends' returned.

"You should leave," Eri warned.

"Otherwise the police might come," Yuka said.

Kagome looked at them and shook her head with disbelief. "Why are you guys doing this?" she asked. "Aren't we friends?"

Her friends hesitated. "But what you did wasn't right!" Ayumi burst out.

"How do you know me and Inuyasha stole that painting?" Kagome asked.

"The police described the thieves," said Eri. "The description fits Inuyasha perfectly."

Inuyasha was liking these girls less and less. "We had no choice!" Kagome burst out. "We had to do what was right! You just don't understand."

"So you admit that you did take it," Ayumi said softly. "Maybe our first assumptions about Inuyasha being a bad boy were correct."

The other two nodded their heads in agreement. "He probably stole the painting to buy something to get high…as what most gang members do," Yuka remarked nastily.

Inuyasha growled at them. He didn't know what 'high' meant, but from the tone of Yuka's voice, it was pretty insulting.

"How dare you!" Kagome said.

"He even carries a fake rusty sword around," Eri said, observing the sheath at Inuyasha's side. "Wanna be called a samurai…or is that from your gang?"

Inuyasha's hand rested on the hilt of Tessaiga. An idea suddenly came to him. He drew out the Tessaiga, which transformed, and pointed it at the three girls.

"Inuyasha…What are you-!" Kagome's eyes widened.

"Trust me," the hanyou said.

Kagome nodded her head. "Look girls, a fake sword!" Eri chided. Apparently, they didn't believe that Inuyasha could lift a large piece of metal if it were indeed real.

"Stop trying to show-off," Ayumi snapped. "If you go to the police now, maybe they might pardon you if come without a fight."

"Fight this!" Inuyasha swung the sword and the Kaze no Kizu blazed from the blade, striking the metallic jungle gym behind the three girls whose eyes widened.

Kagome's eyes too had widened. "Inuyasha-!"

"Trust me," the hanyou said.

Eri, Yuka and Ayumi stared at Inuyasha in shock. "How did you…?" they stammered.

Inuyasha grinned at them. "That was pure energy and it isn't even half of what I can do." The hanyou swung Tessaiga over his shoulder.

"What are you?" Yuka whispered fearfully. Inuyasha suddenly held his claws in front of his face. "Heh, if you knew what was good for you, you'd leave now before I kill you."

"You can't intimidate us!" Eri snarled. Her cell phone was at her ear. "I've called the police!"

"Then let them come…do you think they can beat a demon?" Inuyasha snarled. Kagome inwardly groaned. _What is he doing!? After all I've done to keep everything a secret! And he's not a demon! He's a half-demon!_

"Demon?" Eri scoffed. "Yeah right! Demons don't exist! Humans are the superior species on this planet!"

"I'd give up an arm to hear you say that in front of Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha said. "But yeah…I am a demon…and Kagome here? She's a priestess."

"You guys are crazy!" Ayumi said.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered. "Whatever I do next, don't intervene."

Kagome nodded. "I trust you."

"Still don't believe us, huh?" Inuyasha said, turning back to Eri, Yuka and Ayumi. "Then maybe…Blades of blood!" Inuyasha's blades of blood whizzed through the air and at the three girls, who screamed. Inuyasha's attack cut the sleeves of their uniform. Kagome was amazed at Inuyasha's accuracy. The blades easily avoided their skin.

The three girls screamed. "He…He is a demon!"

At that moment, sirens screeched into the night air. The police had arrived.

_Whatever you're planning, I hope it works Inuyasha!_ Kagome thought as three police officers entered the park just as Inuyasha replaced Tessaiga into its sheath.

"What's going on here?" one of the officers asked harshly.

"Officers! Arrest them!" Yuka said, pointing a shaking finger at Kagome and Inuyasha. "They're the ones who stole the painting!"

The officers suddenly turned towards Kagome and Inuyasha. "Arrest them!"

"Wait just a moment!" Inuyasha suddenly said. "I'd like to have a say in the matter!"

The officers pulled out handcuffs. "Come on," Inuyasha said. The officers hesitated.

"State your story and make it quick."

"These three girls?" Inuyasha indicated to Kagome's 'friends', "the ones who said that we stole the painting? They're not quite right in the head."

Inuyasha's plan suddenly made sense to Kagome.

"That's a lie!" Eri snarled.

"Officer," Inuyasha assumed an innocent voice. "These girls, yes all three of them, are sick. When Kagome and I came here to help them, we found them deranged. What's more, they even destroyed that." Inuyasha pointed to the jungle gym, which was now reduced to rubble. "And look"-Inuyasha pointed to their torn sleeves-"see? They nearly harmed themselves. Oh! And when Kagome and I came here, they were shrieking that I was a demon…do you even believe in demons?"

"What!?" Yuka snarled. "We're not crazy! But yeah! It is true! That guy"-she pointed to Inuyasha-"is a demon! That sword he carries? It transforms into a bigger sword called the Tessaiga!" 

The officers raised their eyebrows at one another. "Really officer," Kagome decided to back up Inuyasha. "Can that tiny sheath hold a huge sword? Besides, Inyasha here is a cosplayer; he's on his way to a convention."

"That's not true!" Eri cried out. "There isn't one convention in town today!"

"Actually," the officer said, clearing his throat. "There is, my daughter is there as we speak."

Eri looked incredulous. "But we're not crazy! Our sleeves are torn because of him! He hit us with blades made out of his own blood! Look at his hand! You'll see a wound there!"

The officers turned to Inuyasha. "Show us your hand," one of them ordered.

Inuyasha shrugged. "If you say so." The hanyou stuck out his hand-it was wound free. _Thank you fast healin, _Inuyasha thought.

"B-but," Eri said. "It was there! Really! We saw! He is a demon! And Kagome's a priestess!"

"Yeah, and I'm the Lord of the Western lands," the officer said, rolling his eyes. "Come on you three, you need immediate help. And miss Higurashi."

"Yes, officer?" Kagome asked sweetly.

"Since these three are actually out of their minds, the charges against you and this young man are dropped. Now we have to find the real culprits."

Kagome nodded.

"No! It's true! They're demons!" Kagome heard her friends shout as the officers ushered them into police car.

Once the car sped off, Inuyasha sighed. "Glad that's over."

"I feel…sorry for them, though," Kagome said sadly, staring at the spot where her friends once stood.

"They'll get out soon enough," Inuyasha said. "Come on, Kagome let's head back."

"Say, Inuyasha," Kagome said. "That was pretty clever of you back there."

"I'm always clever," the hanyou said, chin raised in the air.

Kagome smiled at him then she sobered. "We have to return the painting soon, though," the miko said. "That way the police will stop searching."

"Hn…" was all Inuyasha could say.

Kagome looked at him. "Inuyasha…Thank you." Without thinking, she kissed him on the cheek. Inuyasha's and Kagome's eyes widened. The miko went brick red and walked ahead of him. Inuyasha watched her back and smiled to himself as he placed a hand on the spot where Kagome had kissed it.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

"Sesshoumaru?" Mizuki called out. She was in the gardens. Darkness had set but the light of the fireflies illuminated her way.

Sesshoumaru stepped out of the darkness, scaring Mizuki. "Don't do that!" she said. "I hate it when you do that!"

"Do you?" he asked. Mizuki sighed and gave him a small smile. "No, actually, I don't," she admitted. Sesshoumaru strode towards her and Mizuki felt her pulse race.

"Anyway," the moon demoness said. "Why are we here?"

"Close your eyes." Mizuki closed her eyes and she felt Sesshoumaru gently maneuver himself behind her. She felt the touch of cold metal at her neck and could barely keep from opening her eyes.

"Open them," he said. She opened her eyes and stared at her neck.

"My necklace!" she said, fingering the beautiful pendant. "I thought I lost it forever!"

She turned to face Sesshoumaru. "Thank you," she said, giving him a smile.

"That wasn't what I really intended to show you," he said. She gave him a puzzled look.

"Eh? Then what were you going to show me?"

"Close your eyes again."

Mizuki obediently closed them and she felt his arms around her waist, drawing her closer to him. She suddenly felt the rush of wind in her hair and knew that they were flying.

"Alright, open them." Mizuki opened her eyes and saw white clouds around her but what caught her attention was the full moon in front of her.

"Beautiful," she whispered, gazing at it.

"You are beautiful," he whispered. Mizuki blushed as he tilted her face towards his and she clearly saw, by the moonlight, the desire and longing in his eyes, but they were quite controlled. Her face reddened even more when he drew her even closer to him and he kissed her. His kiss was soft and slow yet demanding and passionate. Mizuki wrapped her arms around his neck and returned his kiss. She broke away from him, leaving him disappointed, and traced the crescent moon on his forehead with her slender finger.

He caught her hands and kissed her fingers. "I love you…" he whispered softly. Mizuki's eyes widened. He had said-?

She never really thought the he truly loved her; she merely thought that he desired her since she had always heard him say that love was for the weak and powerless, but here he was, saying that he loved her in three simple words. She was so happy that she cried.

"Why do you cry?" he suddenly asked. His tone hinted that he was afraid that he had somehow made the tears fall from her lovely blue eyes.

She looked up at him. "Have I done anything to upset you?" he suddenly asked. She giggled. "No, silly." She kissed him and they only broke away when they were out of breath.

He embraced her and sighed. "I think we should return to the palace now," he whispered softly. Mizuki smiled at him and nodded, resting her head on his left shoulder.

Sesshoumaru sighed contentedly and for the first time in his life, he felt happy beyond words, an emotion which he had never felt before.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Morning had dawned in feudal Japan but Kagome and Inuyasha hadn't come back yet. They decided to spend the day shopping for supplies.

Meanwhile, in Kaede's hut, the aged priestess, along with Hakudoshi, Shippou and Kohaku was watching an interesting argument between Miroku and Sango.

"Why must you accompany Hoshiro back to his village?" Miroku asked. The person in question was out of the hut, gathering supplies for the journey with Sango back to his village.

"I have to, Miroku," Sango said, quite intrigued at the tone of pure jealousy in his voice. "Anyway, Kohaku, Shippou and Kirara are coming with me, so there's no need for you to come!"

"We were?" Kohaku and Shippou asked.

Miroku looked incredulously at Sango. "They didn't know that they were coming? You intended to go with him alone?"

Sango rolled her eyes. "I forgot to tell them," she said innocently.

Miroku looked scandalized. "You forgot?"

"This is far more entertaining than watching Kagura being bullied by Naraku," Hakudoshi said and for once, Kohaku agreed with him.

At that moment, Hoshiro stepped into the hut, looking fresh and handsome in a crisp and clean haori. "Are you ready, Sango?" he asked. Sango nodded.

"But _we're_ coming with you," Miroku said gesturing to himself, Kirara, Shippou and Kohaku.

Hakudoshi sniggered in amusement.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

**I'm done! Congratulate me!**

**Inuyasha: Kagome's still not talking to me…**

**A1969: sorry if I bashed Kagome's friends…I don't like them that much.**

**Inuyasha: ha! I've thought of the perfect way of getting revenge! You'll have to wait for the next chapter to see what I'm gonna do to this deranged authoress…**

**A1969: oohh…I'm so scared!**


	33. Hakudoshi's Resolve

**Welcome back!**

**A1969: to begin this fic, Inuyasha must do the disclaimer**

**Inuyasha: I won't!**

**A1969: someone has to do the disclaimer.**

**Inuyasha: alright drags out Sesshoumaru he'll do the stupid disclaimer for you! leaves**

**A1969: Inuyasha!!! Don't leave me here with him!!!**

**Sesshoumaru: ningens…This particular one does not own the show.**

**A1969: Inuyasha come back!!! He scares me!!!**

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Naraku sat brooding in the corner. His eyes were narrowed and his eyebrows met in the middle, an obvious indication that he was deep in thought.

_Should I release…?_ He thought. Yes, he should, he decided. He had to get rid of Hakudoshi…

"Kanna," Naraku called. The young incarnate entered the room. She held in her arms a rich kimono of deep red.

"It is time," Naraku murmured. Kanna nodded her white head. Naraku stood up and held out his hand. His entire arm expanded the same way it had done when he had 'given birth' to Musou. His swollen arm detached itself, leaving a violet mass of slimy flesh upon the floor.

"You know what to do," Naraku said softly as he left the room.

Kanna stared at the mass of flesh that started to move. There was a pulse of energy and a feminine hand burst from the mass. It was followed by an arm until slowly, a woman emerged, unclothed.

The woman's dark hair fell past her waist, hiding anything from view of the young Kanna. Slowly, the woman opened her ruby red eyes…

"Kagura," Kanna said.

A wicked smile crept upon Kagura's red lips.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Miroku gave Hoshiro a death glare, which the young man failed to notice. The day was hot and they had decided to rest under the shade of a tree.

Kohaku and Shippou were playing with Kirara while Sango was cooking up something for them. She had borrowed Kagome's pot and had filled it with her own sumptuous cooking which she was now heating over a few sticks.

Hoshiro was chatting away with her; his eyes sparkled whenever they talked.

"Sango, why didn't you come see me when the exterminator's village was destroyed?" Hoshiro was asking.

Miroku gritted his teeth. "That's because she was traveling with us," the houshi snapped. Hoshiro and Sango gave him a strange look.

"I believe my question was for Sango," Hoshiro said smoothly. Sango gave Miroku a weak smile.

"I was traveling with Inuyasha and the others," Sango said to Hoshiro.

"Why were you traveling with them?" the young man inquired. "You knew that Noriko would have loved to see you. When we heard that the Exterminator's Village was destroyed, we feared the worst."

"I'll bet you did," Miroku muttered ruthlessly under his breath.

Kohaku came up to them. "Ane, I'm hungry," he announced.

Sango poured some of her cooking into a bowl and handed it to Kohaku. "Careful, it's hot," the taijiya warned. "Speaking of hot, Miroku, Hoshiro, could you two please watch after Kohaku and Shippou? I have to go wash up."

Miroku had a funny glint in his evil eyes, noticing this, Sango said to Shippou, "And no matter what happens, do not let Miroku get near!"

Miroku sighed miserably while everyone else sweat dropped.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Naraku entered the room to find Kagura already dressed. Her clothes were a deep blood red and her hair was styled into a pony tail, this time it reached up to her waist.

"I hope you have learned your lesson Kagura…" Naraku said softly. Kanna walked up to him and handed him Kagura's fan. Kagura looked at it with longing.

Naraku saw the look she had on her face. He tossed it to her and she caught it.

"Are you ready to serve me?" Naraku asked.

"Yes."

"Good. This time, Kagura, I have given you new powers."

Kagura's eyes sparkled at the prospect.

"I have strengthened you within me, made you stronger, now, you shall serve me again."

"Yes."

"Then here is what I want you to do."

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

As the day was hot, Hakudoshi sat within the confines of his barrier, silently watching everything in the village from the doorway (the mat on Kaede's door needed replacing).

The boy watched, fascinated, at what the humans did. Occasionally, humans passed by Kaede's hut and they threw him fearful and disgusted looks. Hakudoshi had scowled at them, sending the humans running, which amused him somewhat.

He sighed and looked up at the barrier surrounding him; twice he had tried to break it. The first was when Miroku and Sango first left with Hoshiro, the second time was when Kaede had left the hut. It had refused to break; perhaps this was because Miroku had made sure the barrier was strong.

_What do they want me for anyway?_

He sighed. True, he had been happy to learn that he was free of Naraku, but since Inuyasha and the others had kept him like a pet, he felt that he would rather be back with Naraku…at least he could get out whenever he wanted.

Presently, Kaede entered the hut, her arms filled with herbs.

"Let me out of here, old hag," Hakudoshi said.

Kaede shook her gray head. "You ask the impossible, I'm afraid. That barrier you are in is one of the strongest that Miroku has ever created."

"He must be a pretty lousy monk, then," Hakudoshi said as he sat down with his legs crossed.

Kaede looked wearily at him. She opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted when a man burst into the hut.

"Kaede-sama!" he shouted, quite out of breath. "Quick! There are youkai attacking!"

Kaede hurried out of the hut. From out of the sky came a horde of winged snake youkai. They were human like and snake like and at the sight of them, the villagers screamed and the men rushed to get their weapons.

"Quick! My bow!" Kaede ordered. A boy gave her the bow and arrows. Kaede notched an arrow to the bow and let it go. The arrow hit one of the youkai in the chest, in the heart, thus killing it.

But what could one old miko and a few mere human men do against a horde of snake youkai? Kaede watched in terror as the youkai killed the villagers one by one…

Meanwhile, Hakudoshi had noticed the confusion and chaos from the outside world. He watched as Kaede and the humans struggled against the demons. An idea for freedom suddenly came to him…

"Hey old hag!" Hakudoshi shouted to Kaede. The aged miko turned to face him. "Let me out and I'll help you!"

Kaede gave him a distrustful look and shook her head. "Fine, let your villagers die!" the young boy shouted. A few minutes later, bodies lay around the village and Kaede stumbled into the hut, bloody and bruised.

"Well?" Hakudoshi asked. Kaede looked wearily at him. Gingerly, she approached the barrier, took out a sutra from within the sleeve of her hoari and stuck it to the barrier. The sutra pulsed and burst into flame. The barrier slowly faded away and Hakudoshi…

Was free.

The boy laughed and whistled. A moment later, Entei burst through the wall of the hut, obliterating the wall as he did so. Hakudoshi jumped on to his horse's back and grinned at Kaede.

"Fool," he said. With that, he and Entei burst through the roof and flew off.

"I knew it," Kaede muttered.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Kagura was riding on her feather, just above the outskirts of Kaede's village. She remembered the stern task and warning that Naraku had given her…

"_Kill Haludoshi, but make sure that no one sees you for they all think that I have completely absorbed you in to me…"_

Kagura snorted. Bringing out the demon snakes was her idea; she hoped that the demons would flush out Hakudoshi…

She watched as the miko called Kaede shot an arrow at the one of the snake youkai. She grew more amused when she saw Kaede fall to the ground. The old miko ran back into the hut and a moment later, an orange blur crashed into the wall of the hut.

_Entei,_ Kagura thought. She smirked as Hakudoshi came out of the hut riding his demon horse. It looked as if the white child decided to leave the village to its fate.

_Typical Hakudoshi,_ she thought.

She urged her feather to silently follow Hakudoshi.

_Payback time, _she thought.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Hakudoshi felt the wind in his hair as he flew away from the village of the miko. _Humans will believe anything_, he thought. He heard the distant screams of the villagers and Entei stopped in mid air.

Hakudoshi looked back at the village. The freedom he had was what he had always wanted…so why did it feel so wrong to leave that blasted village behind? He placed a hand over his heart.

Did he actually feel…guilty? Was this all because of his heart? He didn't like it and yet it felt so…normal…so…

Human…

_Blasted heart,_ he thought as he continued to watch the now burning village. Freedom was within his reach, all he had to do was fly away…

But why did it feel so wrong?

Entei fidgeted and Hakudoshi stilled him. "Quiet, I'm thinking," he said. The horse grew quiet.

"Come, Entei, we're going back." Hakudoshi and Entei flew back towards the village, but suddenly, out of nowhere, a wind blade rushed past him, missing him by inches. Entei reared his head and neighed but Hakudoshi managed to control him.

"That wind blade-!" Hakudoshi looked around for the source of the wind blade. How could it be…? Naraku absorbed her…

"Long time no see, Hakudoshi," a voice said.

Hakudoshi looked up. "Kagura," he said. "Why are you here?"

"Funny, I was going to ask you the same question," Kagura said, fanning herself. Hakudoshi didn't like his situation. There was something funny about Kagura. Now that he thought about it, she looked more confident…

And more powerful.

"Get out of my way," Hakudoshi said, drawing out his naginata.

Kagura smirked at him, "That won't happen, I'm afraid."

"Kagura, you'll never learn," Hakudoshi said softly. "You wish to fight me? We know who'll win."

"It's good to know that you've admitted defeat…Dance of Flames!" Entei flew higher to avoid the deadly spurt of crescent shaped flames from Kagura's fan.

"What the-!?" Hakudoshi said. "Since when could you control fire!?"

"Since Naraku gave me new powers! Dance of the Earth Titan!" A giant golem made out of earth erupted from the ground, roaring at Hakudoshi.

_That technique is similar to Mizuki's lava golem! _Hakudoshi thought. Was that what Naraku had given Kagura…the ability to control the four elements? Hakudoshi urged Entei on and charged at the golem. He swung his naginata at the giant and slashed off its head.

"Ha!" Hakudoshi said. "All your power is merely a façade…inside you're still weak."

A small smirk crept upon Kagura's lips as soon as she heard Hakudoshi's words. "You think so?"

"I know so."

"Then let's see how you fare against…Dance of the Fire Titan!" A burst of flame erupted from her fan and took the shape of a woman with wings. The fire titan raised her arms and more flames erupted from them towards Hakudoshi. Hakudoshi urged Entei upward and as he did so, he heard Kagura shout, "Dance of the Water Titan!" He heard a splash and glanced behind. A titan in the shape of a woman stood beside its fiery counterpart.

"Kill him!" Kagura screamed. A jet of water and a burst of flame headed towards Hakudoshi. Thinking quickly, he put up a barrier and managed to deflect the twin attacks from both titans.

"Don't tell me you forgot that I could create barriers? Surely Naraku must have given you that kind of power," Hakudoshi said tauntingly.

A nasty smile appeared on Kagura's lips. "We shall see."

She raised her fan and a fine mist formed around Hakudoshi's barrier. The white child watched in shock as the mist dissolved the barrier.

_Damn, _Hakudoshi thought. _Naraku gave her this much power?_

Kagura laughed. "Dance of the Wind Titan!"

A strong wind blew around them and a third feminine titan stood beside the fire and water titans.

"Hakudoshi, this is your death!"

Hakudoshi watched as the three titans raised their arms and a burst of energy issued from them. Hakudoshi's eyes widened as the attack hit him, throwing him off Entei. The force of the attack tore his clothes and blood spurt from wounds as he hit the ground.

Kagura was flying over him, laughing hard. The three titans vanished and Kagura raised her fan at Hakudoshi.

"Die."

As she waved her fan, a voice suddenly screamed from out of nowhere, "Adamant Barrage!" Needles of adamant stone whizzed towards Kagura, who was taken off guard.

Hakudoshi looked up. Kagura was inside a barrier. Like Naraku, only her head remained, the rest of her body was disintegrated.

Kagura laughed. "Don't think that this is over!" The barrier encasing her head sped off, accompanied by an entourage of Saimyoushou.

Inuyasha sheathed Tessaiga and Kagome came out of the trees. "Hakudoshi!" the miko shouted, seeing the boy all bloody. She ran to him and knelt beside him.

Kagome placed both hands on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Hakudoshi didn't respond. His eyes were shadowed and his jaw was set, his hands were clenched into fists. "How could I have lost?" he said dangerously.

"Keh," Inuyasha said. "That was only one battle. I wonder how Kagura got that powerful, though."

"Naraku gave her new powers," Hakudoshi said.

Kagome looked at Hakudoshi. She sensed that he was really upset. "It's alright…let's go back to the village. Inuyasha killed the demons there already."

"How did you get out of your barrier?" Inuyasha suddenly asked. Kagome gave him a 'not now' look.

"Kaede released me," Hakudoshi said as he stood up. "Then I escaped"-Inuyasha looked angrily at him-"but I was on my way back…To help the village." Inuyasha's look softened.

"You were coming back?" Kagome asked.

Hakudoshi nodded. "This blasted heart made me feel guilty about leaving…So I was on my way back when that witch accosted me."

Hakudoshi suddenly swayed. Kagome caught him just as he fell. "He's tired."

"And wounded."

Kagome lifted the child into her arms. He was quite heavy.

"Give him to me," Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled as Inuyasha took Hakudoshi into his arms.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

**Sorry if it's so short.**

**Sesshoumaru: she is too lazy**

**A1969: shut up, fluffy.**

**Sesshoumaru: do not call me 'fluffy' show some respect.**

**A1969: rolls eyes anyway, thanks to those who reviewed! **


	34. Goodbye!

**I'm back!**

**Sesshoumaru: keep your silence.**

**A1969: grits teeth shut up, fluffy, anyway, you have to do the disclaimer.**

**Sesshoumaru: I do not take orders from humans.**

**A1969: holds out rosary you'd better do it…or else!**

**Sesshoumaru: narrows eyes keep that thing away from me. This stupid ningen does not own Inuyasha.**

**A1969: Inuyasha…Kagome…come back!!!**

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

A pair of small hands closed over Mizuki's eyes. "Guess who," a voice giggled. Mizuki felt the tiny hands on her eyes.

"Oh, who on earth could this be?" Mizuki wondered aloud in a pretend clueless voice.

The voice giggled. "This isn't Jaken…" Mizuki said. "It isn't Sesshoumaru…it's…Rin!"

Rin withdrew her hands and giggled. "How did you know, hahaue?"

"You're my little girl, I should know," Mizuki said with a small smile. Rin had been calling her 'hahaue' for quite a while now. Sesshoumaru still hadn't said when Rin could call him 'chichiue'.

Mizuki and Rin were in their room. Rin flopped down on her bed and sighed. "It feels so good to have a new mom," the little girl said, smiling at the ceiling.

Mizuki sobered and looked at Rin. "Rin…Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, hahaue."

Mizuki hesitated. She wondered if she should ask Rin. "How did…how did your first Hahaue die?"

Rin's eyes widened as she continued to stare at the ceiling. The image of a beautiful woman with shoulder length raven hair and brown eyes flashed through her mind. Rin could feel the tears coming to her eyes. Mizuki saw this and sat next to Rin, who was now sitting up, and drew her into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked," Mizuki said softly.

Rin buried her head in Mizuki's arms. "I-it's al-alright," she sobbed.

"We don't have to talk about anything you're not comfortable talking about," Mizuki said calmly. Rin looked at her with tear stained eyes and shook her head.

"My first Hahaue said that I shouldn't hide anything from the people I love," she said. "My first Hahaue…and my whole family were killed by bandits. It was raining…My elder brother and I were coming back from playing. He pushed me into the forest and told me to hide…I heard screaming and my brother ran to my parents…There was more screaming…then…silence…I-I went to the village…everyone was dead…covered with-"

Rin didn't finish since a fresh wave of tears burst from her eyes. Mizuki held her even tighter in her arms.

"Don't think about it Rin," Mizuki said softly. "Let's think of something happy."

Rin's eyes brightened. "Okay…let's think of baby names!"

"Why?" Mizuki asked, turning slightly red.

"Well, I can't have a nameless brother or sister, can I?" the little girl said giggling. Mizuki looked exasperated. She fingered the pendant on her neck and smiled at Rin.

"Okay, if that's what my little Rin wants to do."

Rin smiled. "If I'm going to have a brother…What do you think Sesshoumaru-sama wants to name him?"

Mizuki gave her a small smile. "I wouldn't know…But I do know what I want to name a daughter…"

"What?"

"Tsumiko."

Rin looked at Mizuki and gave her a big toothy grin. "I think Sesshoumaru-sama likes it!"

"How would you know?" Mizuki asked with uncertainty.

"Because he's smiling!" Mizuki's eyes widened and she spun around on the bed. Sesshoumaru was standing at the doorway, arms crossed, a small smile on his lips.

Mizuki slightly reddened. How long had he been standing there?

Rin giggled and jumped off the bed. "I think I'll go see Master Jaken," Rin announced and ran past Sesshoumaru.

Mizuki hopped off the bed and stood up. She felt awkward under his gaze.

"So…How're you doing?" she asked.

He smirked at her. "Come with me."

She raised her eyebrows at him. "Again?"

He gave her a tiny nod. Smiling, Mizuki followed him out the door.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

The sweet perfume of Sakuras filled Mizuki's senses as she and Sesshoumaru walked into the hill near the palace. She wondered what he was going to tell her and to her surprise, she sensed embarrassment flood his aura. She raised her delicate eyebrows at him.

"Well?" she asked a twinkle in her eyes. It was amusing to sense his embarrassment.

Sesshoumaru looked at her and sensed her amusement. "What are you smirking about?"

She blinked. "Who was smirking? It certainly wasn't me."

He raised his eyebrows at her. "Oh? Then you were smiling…in amusement. What were you so amused about?"

She smiled at him and didn't answer. "So…what were you going to tell me?"

Once again, embarrassment flooded his aura. She sensed that he wanted to tell her something but was-much to her astonishment-too shy to say it.

_Lord Sesshoumaru, embarrassed? _

His amber eyes snapped to hers and she gave him a small smile. Sesshoumaru looked at her and couldn't bring himself to ask her. He wanted to ask her, he really did…but what was stopping him?

Embarrassment…That darned emotion that he believed to be felt by humans and humans only.

Mizuki had turned her back on him and was watching the trees in full bloom.

"Mizuki?" he asked.

She turned to him. "Hm?"

The inu daiyoukai wondered for a brief moment how his father managed to say what he wanted to say to his mother. He walked towards her and stopped in front of her.

Mizuki looked at him. He looked as if he wanted to say something, but couldn't.

"What is it?" she asked.

He hesitated. She sensed that he couldn't say what he wanted to say to her. His eyes bore into her own and she looked back at him.

"What were you going to say to me?" she asked him.

He shook his head. "Nothing."

Her eyes widened in astonishment. "Nothing? Then why did you-"

He drew her closer to him and kissed her.

He looked down at her in his arms. "I can't tell you," he said.

Mizuki looked up at him and gave him an understanding smile. "If you can't tell me, it's quite alright."

He sighed and looked down at her. He was a fool, he decided. Right then and there, he decided-even though he would rather die-that he would ask Inuyasha's help in this kind of matter.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Takara was busy reading through her dead husband's diary, a habit she had developed when she waited for something important to happen. In this case, she was waiting for her son to tell her that he had successfully asked the question he wanted to ask.

It made her laugh to think of Sesshoumaru asking such a question. She had known him since birth, knew him to be cold hearted, a demon who didn't hesitate to kill…His name quite matched him then.

Killing Perfection.

Takara had given him that name because she wanted him to grow up to be as strong as his father; she wanted him to be powerful and become the demon without a flaw.

She was wrong.

He did have a flaw. He fell in love. So there was something imperfect about her killing perfection. A small smile crept up her lips. She couldn't blame her son. She liked the woman whom he had given his heart to, but that wasn't the reason why she couldn't blame Sesshoumaru. After all, she reminded herself, she, too, had thought herself to be impervious to love…Until she had met Touga.

Presently the door to the study slid open and Sesshoumaru walked in.

"Were you able to ask her?" she asked.

Sesshoumaru looked at his mother. "No," he said flatly.

His mother gave him an amused smile. "Cat stole your tongue?" she asked, her eyes sparkling with great amusement. "Why didn't you ask her?"

He hesitated and then mumbled something about not finding the right words. "You were embarrassed," his mother said. "Or you were afraid to ask her OR maybe…you were…shy?"

"No," he lied.

"Then ask her again."

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Sesshoumaru found Mizuki staring intently at a painting of his father in the hallway. When she saw him, she gave him a small smile.

"Hey," she said.

He walked over to her and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Staring at the painting of your father," she answered. "It never ceases to amaze how much you and Inuyasha resemble him."

"Inuyasha does not resemble father," he said flatly. "He resembles his mortal mother."

Mizuki raised an eyebrow at him. "I thought you and Inuyasha decided to be a little more brotherly with each other."

"How could I have forgotten?" there was a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Mizuki raised her eyebrows at him. "I just don't get why you hate him so much."

Sesshoumaru looked down at her. "Mizuki?"

"Hm?"

"There is something that I wish to ask you."

"What is it?" she asked him. He bit his lower lip.

He placed a hand into the sleeve of his haori and drew out a ring with a lovely blue gemstone. He put the ring through her finger and looked at her astonished expression. "Marry me," he said.

She looked at him, her eyes wide. "I told you…I can't…not until Naraku is-"

He suddenly pulled her to him and kissed her.

"Reconsider," Sesshoumaru said softly as he looked down at her.

Mizuki opened her mouth to say something but stopped when she saw a servant headed toward them. She broke away from Sesshoumaru's embrace and looked at the servant who approached them. Sesshoumaru looked annoyed at being interrupted.

"What is it?" the daiyoukai asked, annoyance was clearly in his voice.

"M-my lord," the servant began, aware of his lord's annoyance towards him. "Lord Hideaki has arrived, sir, and he wishes to have an audience with you."

Mizuki's eyes widened at the name of the man whom she had loved. She looked at Sesshoumaru. "What could he want?" she asked.

Sesshoumaru scowled. He had not anticipated this little flaw when he foolishly lied to her…

"Go to Rin," Sesshoumaru said to Mizuki. "I shall deal with him."

Mizuki nodded and went down the hallway to Rin's room. Sesshoumaru watched her go then nodded to his servant who bowed and left.

Sesshoumaru frowned when he entered the room where Hideaki was. The eagle demon was looking out the window, at the stars that seemed to grow a bit dimmer…

"Hideaki," Sesshoumaru greeted voice devoid of emotion. He didn't bother to slide the door closed as he walked in.

Hideaki turned to him; his eyes had a cold look in them. "Sesshoumaru-sama."

"What now? Your borders besieged? A rampaging dragon in the east?" Sesshoumaru asked. Hideaki sometimes went to Sesshoumaru in case he had a problem that he could not solve.

A cold smile played on Hideaki's lips. "You know why I am here."

"Indeed."

Hideaki's tone grew colder and even more serious. "Mizuki."

"What about her?"

"When she failed to come to me, I realized that something was wrong. I had some of my men hunt her down. One of them told me that she was here…with you…" Hideaki's eyes were sparkling with triumph. "I wondered why she didn't come back to me then it hit me…You lied to her, didn't you? Perhaps you told her that I was dead, I do not know, but what I do know is…you have taken her from me…with your lie."

Hideaki was staring over Sesshoumaru's shoulder; Sesshoumaru turned around…

Mizuki stood in the door way, her eyes wide with disbelief.

Sesshoumaru suddenly wished that the earth would swallow him whole.

Mizuki's blue eyes looked into his own and he managed not to blink, as he always did. "Sesshoumaru?" she asked in a tone which must have stabbed him. "What is he…talking about?"

He didn't answer her; instead he continued to stare at her.

"Ah, my dear Mizuki," Hideaki said. "What has Sesshoumaru told you? That I am dead?"

"Why are you here?" Mizuki asked. Looking at him made her feel awkward.

"I am here to take you back with me."

"What are you talking about? I thought you were married." Mizuki's eyes darted to Sesshoumaru who did his best to avoid not looking at them.

"Married?" Hideaki's tone was filled with cruel amusement. "He actually _lied _to you?"

A light of understanding dawned upon Mizuki. She looked at Sesshoumaru. "You lied to me…?" It was hard to discern what kind of emotion she was feeling.

Sesshoumaru finally found his voice after a moment of silence. "Leave."

Mizuki looked taken aback; disbelief and sadness showed clearly in her eyes. "What?" she asked. He was asking her to leave…after everything that happened between them?

"Leave…Your mate is waiting for you." Sesshoumaru walked past her intent on leaving the room, but Mizuki blocked his way.

"H-how could you…?" she sounded hopeless and dead. He gave her his coldest look. Inwardly, he wanted to fight Hideaki to claim her, but…he couldn't.

"Step aside," he said. Mizuki looked angrily at him. She removed the ring from her finger and thrust it at him.

"Goodbye," she said as she and Hideaki left the room.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

"I can't believe that mutt did something so dishonorable," Hideaki commented as he leaned comfortably in the carriage. He was sitting across Mizuki. The young moon demoness was staring out the carriage window, at the half moon.

Mizuki sighed. How could Sesshoumaru lie to her…?

She felt Hideaki's hand on her own. "Do not worry," he said softly. "Everything will get better."

She gave him a weak smile.

"My father is eager to meet you," Hideaki said.

Mizuki looked at him. "Your father?"

Hideaki nodded his head. "Oh yes…He is excited about the fact that he might have a daughter-in-law. Imagine how very upset he was when he learned of what Sesshoumaru did."

Mizuki sighed and returned to staring at the moon. A few more hours later, she and Hideaki alighted at the entrance to the palace of the east. She bit her lower lip. She felt slightly nervous about meeting Hideaki's father…

"Come." He took her hand and led her inside. They walked into a handsomely furnished chamber where Hideaki's father was.

Mizuki gasped and her eyes widened. "General Makai-!"

The last thing she saw was the defeated eagle general's smirk of triumph as something hard made contact with her head, turning her world black.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

**I'm all done. I just love typing.**

**Sesshoumaru: trifling human.**

**A1969: kindly review, and thanks to those who did review. Inuyasha! Come back! He's driving me crazy!!!!**


	35. Ryuukutsusei

**Don't you just love it when you're able to update?**

**Sesshoumaru: no one asked for your opinion.**

**A1969: I'm sorry, what were you saying?**

**Sesshoumaru: pathetic human.**

**A1969: do the disclaimer, fluffykins**

**Sesshoumaru: enough with the nicknames! This particular human does not own the show.**

**A1969: that wasn't so hard now, was it?**

**Sesshoumaru: hn…**

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Mizuki became aware that her hands were tied tightly together. The young woman slowly opened her eyes. Her head felt dizzy and her vision, at first, was a blur. She groaned slightly, sat up and blinked. She was inside a barrier.

The young woman tried to remember what had happened since arriving hours before. _That's right, that bastard Hideaki betrayed me…_

Mizuki sighed as she thought of Sesshoumaru. She had been a fool to have left him. She lowered her head and bit her lower lip. She mustn't think of him now, she had to think of an escape plan. She had to find a way to warn Sesshoumaru that his father's old enemy was still alive…

Presently the door in the room slid open and Makai and Hideaki came in. Mizuki scowled heavily at the pair.

"Bastards," she hissed.

"Now, now," Hideaki said. "Show some respect towards my father."

Mizuki blinked. "Father…? He is your father?"

Makai grinned mischievously at her. "Ah. Touga's protégée."

"What do you want, Makai?"

The defeated eagle general scowled at her and began to pace the room. "Revenge, my dear," he answered. "Revenge for what Touga did to me!"

Mizuki glanced at his wings and was pleased to find that they still hadn't grown back when Touga had cut them.

"You intend to take revenge on his elder son?" Mizuki asked, already knowing the answer.

"Correction," Hideaki said silkily. "Father intends to kill both of you. And the dog general's hanyou son while he's at it."

Mizuki gritted her teeth. "How could you do that? The dog brothers are more than a match for you. And don't you remember? Only Ryuukotsusei was able to kill off Touga which wouldn't have happened if Lord Touga hadn't run off to save his wife and son. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are just as strong as Touga…What makes you think you can defeat them both?"

Makai chuckled in an unpleasant way. "Foolish little girl. True, the dog brothers are powerful which is why I intend to use"-he plunged his hands into the sleeve of his haori and drew something out-"this!"

Mizuki looked at what he had taken out. It was a scale. A small grey one and it still had a certain luster about it.

"A scale?" Mizuki scoffed. "Oh, yes, very effective." She added sarcastically.

"You underestimate father," Hideaki said, peering at her from the barrier. "That is no ordinary scale; it belonged to none other than the great Ryuukotsusei."

Mizuki rolled her eyes. "So? You intend to wave a scale in front of Seshoumaru? You think he'll scream like a little girl at the mere sight of it?"

This time, it was Hideaki who plunged a hand into the sleeve of his haori. He took out a clear bottle with a stopper. It was filled with an eerie purple liquid which seemed to exude a faint purple glow…

"Do you know what this it, Lady Mizuki?" he asked softly, tilting the bottle slightly. "You do not? Very well, I will tell you, but first let me tell you how we came to formulate this little plan of ours-"

_Great,_ Mizuki thought with sarcasm. _They're going to start a monologue._

"-After father's humiliating defeat, we yearned for revenge. We thought we would never have it. We waited patiently…Even if it took hundred years! All we had to do was find both you and Sesshoumaru. Father was very fortunate enough to come across your sister, Tsukiko, who was searching for a mate for you. She said you were too rebellious and she decided to marry you off. Father told her that I, his son, would be a perfect match for you. Neither you nor Sesshoumaru knew who I really was and so, you both fell into the spider's web."

"Imagine how upset father was when he learned that Sesshoumaru had taken you away. We were so close…But still, you are here. And you will be bait for Sesshoumaru."

"He will not come," Mizuki said. "Sesshoumaru won't come!"

"He will, lady, he will save you…the woman he loves." Makai had a nasty glint in his eyes.

Mizuki narrowed her eyes. "You can't kill him."

"Which brings us back to this potion!" Hideaki said. "This potion was made by your dear dead sister at father's request-"

Mizuki's eyes widened at the bit of information she had heard.

"-this potion has the ability to bring back to life anyone who is dead…as long as there is some form of physical remain of the person you intend to bring back."

Mizuki's eyes widened even more. They were going to bring back Ryuukutsusei…They were going to kill Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha…

And it was all her fault…

Makai and Hideaki laughed nastily as they left her in stunned silence.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

A loud thud was heard throughout the garden as Sesshoumaru's fist came into contact with the solid wall that surrounded the palace. Seshoumaru leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes.

Mizuki…Why did he let her go…?

Why didn't he stop her…?

_I was a fool,_ he thought viciously as he clenched his fist. He could still hear her words…

_Goodbye…_

Presently, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned. His mother was standing behind him, giving him a sad sorrowful smile.

"Sesshoumaru," she said, her tone was comforting. "Enough…Come inside."

Sesshoumaru didn't move. His mother sighed.

"You have to learn to let go sometimes…I should know," his mother said softly.

"Letting go is a sign of weakness," Sesshoumaru replied. His mother sighed again.

"You thought love was a sign of weakness…and yet…Sesshoumaru, it's best if you forget her…There are many eligible young women who…" Takara closed her mouth at the look Sesshoumaru was giving her.

"When father left you, you never moved on," Sesshoumaru pointed out. His mother gave him a weak smile; talking about Touga was hard for her.

"Yes," she admitted. "I don't want you to be like me."

Sesshoumaru was silent.

"Now come inside, it is getting late…Rin is asleep already."

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Takara was wrong. When Sesshoumaru entered the room Rin and Mizuki had shared, he found the little girl wide awake and in tears.

"Sesshoumaru-sama…Where is Mizuki-san…?" There was a look of emotional pain in Rin's eyes…a look that Sesshoumaru didn't like to see…

Sesshoumaru sat down on the bed, directly opposite Rin and said softly, "Mizuki…left."

For a minute, Rin didn't speak…

"Why?!" hurt issued in the little girl's voice. "Why did she leave, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Because…I let her go."

Rin looked at Sesshoumaru; a strange look was in her eyes. Sesshoumaru sensed a fresh wave of tears and a bombardment of questions headed his way so he said, "Get to bed Rin, we'll talk in the morning."

Rin was silent. Even though she wanted to ask her question, she always obeyed what Sesshoumaru said. The little girl hid herself beneath the covers and Sesshoumaru heard her softly sobbing.

Sesshoumaru looked at the little lump on the bed that was Rin; sighing, the demon lord stood up and just as he was about to leave the room, something caught his eye.

There was something red sticking out of the dresser in the corner. Sesshoumaru approached it and found that it was the Everlasting Rose that he had given to Mizuki. Sesshoumaru looked at it. He wasn't puzzled as to why Mizuki had kept it, he was puzzled because it was still in full bloom and it was still shimmering.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at it. A rose such as the particular one that he held, continued to bloom as long as the love between two people remained. If the rose hadn't wilted, did that mean that Mizuki still loved him?

Sesshoumaru twirled the flower in his clawed hand, allowing the soft moonlight to bathe it with its light. Mizuki still loved him despite the fact that Hideaki had claimed her and she had gone with him…

He looked out the window. He knew what he had to do…

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

"Sesshoumaru, where are you going?" Takara asked as soon as she spotted her son headed out the door.

"East," the youkai lord said curtly.

"What?" Takara asked. "East? You're not thinking of taking Mizuki back, are you?"

Sesshoumaru didn't reply as he rushed out of the palace.

Takara rushed out the door with the intent of going after her son. "Sesshoumaru, wait!"

Too late. Sesshoumaru transformed and took off before his mother could stop him. Takara looked up at the sky. Sesshoumaru was headed into certain danger…

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Kagome rolled over in her sleep blissfully unaware that Inuyasha was watching her. The hanyou's eyes continued to gaze at Kagome. He noticed how peaceful she looked when she slept…

Not to mention that she looked even more beautiful…

"You like her, don't you?" Hakudoshi asked. The white child was leaning against the wall directly opposite the inu hanyou.

Inuyasha looked at Hakudoshi. They didn't bother putting him in a barrier since he had proven himself trustworthy already.

"It's none of your business," Inuyasha replied, keeping his voice low so that neither Kagome nor Kaede would wake. Inuyasha directed his gaze to the fire in the room.

"It's quite obvious, you know," Hakudoshi said calmly. Inuyasha opened his mouth to reply but Hakudoshi interrupted him.

"I wish Sango and the others would hurry," the boy said. "It's boring talking to you."

Inuyasha gritted his teeth at him.

"So anyways," Hakudoshi went on. "Tell the truth…Who do you like better, Kikyou or Kagome…?"

"It's none of your business."

Hakudoshi smirked. "Someone's being a little moody-"

They suddenly heard the screams of villagers who were calling for Kaede. "Kaede-sama…come quick!!! Youkai!!!"

Kagome and Kaede woke up. "What…?" Kagome said groggily.

A familiar scent reached Inuyasha's nose. Recognizing the scent, the inu hanyou quickly ran out the door just as Kaede was getting up. Takara was standing in the middle of a group of men who had taken out there weapons.

"Kaede-sama!" one of them shouted. "Come quick!"

"Oh, do keep quiet," Takara said. "Your breath stinks."

The men looked taken aback. Kagome, Kaede and Hakudoshi rushed over to the little scene. "Takara-sama! What is she doing here?" Kagome asked in a bewildered tone.

"We'll find out soon enough," Inuyasha said. Then turning to the villagers, he shouted, "Leave her alone, she isn't going to harm anyone!"

"I'd harm these humans if they keep on opening their mouths," Takara muttered dangerously. The men stepped back somewhat reluctantly.

"Who's the inu youkai?" Hakudoshi asked. "She looks like Sesshoumaru."

"That's because she's his mother," Kagome said. Hakudoshi and Kaede's eyes widened at the revelation.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked.

"I came here regarding Sesshoumaru," Takara said quietly as the villagers disbanded one by one.

"What about him?" Inuyasha asked. His tone clearly hinted that he couldn't care less about his elder brother whom he had made peace with already.

Takara sighed in a somewhat exaggerated way. "It's a long story."

"Then you had best come inside," Kaede said, gesturing to her hut. Kagome was slightly surprised that Kaede would invite a youkai whom she did not know into her home. Takara seemed reluctant but a gust of cold wind made her accept Kaede's offer.

Once everyone was settled, Takara, who was seated next to Kagome, said, "Like what I have said earlier, Sesshoumaru needs your help."

"Why?" Inuyasha asked.

Takara sighed. "When you went to the palace to return the bow to Mizuki"-Takara's eyes roamed to the said bow which was leaning against the wall behind Hakudoshi-"did you, perhaps, notice that Mizuki and Sesshoumaru were a little too-"

"Close?" Hakudoshi asked.

Takara looked annoyed but nodded her head. "Well…They wouldn't have been that way had Sesshoumaru not lied to her."

"What kind of lie?" Kagome inquired in a respectful tone.

Takara sighed and looked at the flame on the floor. "Well…Mizuki was betrothed, you see, to a man named Hideaki, the Lord of the Eastern Lands…She loved him, I think and he certainly loved her. When Sesshoumaru brought her back from the lake, he told her that Hideaki had married another-"

"How despicable!" Inuyasha exclaimed, interrupting Takara. Takara looked at the hanyou, irked that he had called his elder brother despicable. Inuyasha noticed Takara's look and gave her an apology, something which shocked Hakudoshi since Inuyasha wasn't the apologizing type.

"You just don't know," Kagome said as she sighed, "what someone would do for the person they love."

Inuyasha was reminded of Kikyou.

"Well, anyway," Takara said. "My son was certainly foolish. Hideaki found her soon after and took her back…Mizuki left with him, angered at Sesshoumaru…Sesshoumaru…went after her."

"So?" Inuyasha asked. "Sesshoumaru is one of the most powerful youkai I know…He's in no danger from any old Eastern Lord."

Takara sighed. "You just don't know how powerful the Eagle Lord of the East is…I am worried for Sesshoumaru."

Inuyasha suddenly stood up. "Fine…I'll go help him."

Takara smiled at him. "Thank you…my son."

Inuyasha looked shocked that she would address him in this way. "I'm coming with you," Kagome said hurriedly.

"Me too," Hakudoshi said, standing up.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to protest, but Kagome interrupted him. "We want to come with you," the miko said. "Besides, I want to try this bow."

Kagome slung the silver bow over her shoulder. "We can ride Entei," Hakudoshi offered, which was surprising. "We can get there faster."

Inuyasha nodded his head in agreement. "Turns out you're useful after all."

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Mizuki burned the ropes on her wrist with fire. She shook her wrist free of ashes and stood up inside the barrier.

_How do I get out now?_

Mizuki focused her energy and sent a blast of fire of fire at the barrier. To her shock, the flames bounced back, headed right towards her. She raised both her hands and the fire spun around it and soon became smoke.

She sighed. "I shouldn't try that again," she murmured.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

The grounds of the Eastern Palace were still and silent as if the palace itself was waiting for something important to happen. Only two people stirred and dared to break the noise and solitude of the palace.

"I do not think he will come," Hideaki murmured to his father, who stood next to him.

"He will come," Makai said confidently.

Hideaki looked out the gate. Suddenly, father and son heard the sound of something running towards them…

"Ah, our guest has come," Makai said softly. A moment later, a giant silver dog burst through the palace gate, obliterating it completely. The dog glowed white and in it's place stood Sesshoumaru; the youkai lord looked calm and collected as he always did, but something in his eyes spelled murder…

"Ah, Lord Sesshoumaru," Makai said. He gave the inu daiyoukai a mocking bow.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at him. "Makai? I thought you were dead." His gaze rested on Hideaki and he understood all. "You planned all this from the beginning? I should have known."

"Pity you didn't," Hideaki said. "And now, you shall die."

Hideaki charged at him and Sesshoumaru instantly took out Tokijin and parried the eagle youkai's sword. Hideaki thrust his claws at Sesshoumaru, who jumped into the air to avoid them. He hovered above Hideaki for a moment before bringing his sword down on him. Hideaki dashed backward to avoid it.

Sesshoumaru pointed Tokijin at Hideaki and sent a blast of energy at the youkai. He was thrown backward but managed to land on his feet.

"Impressive, Sesshoumaru-sama," Hideaki said sarcastically. "Is that the best you can do?"

Sesshoumaru stared coldly at him and held out his sword. Blue light suddenly engulfed it.

"Dragon Strike!" Sesshoumaru's attack caught Hideaki completely off guard; the eagle youkai was thrown backwards and crashed into the fountain in the center of the courtyard.

"Do not underestimate me," Sesshoumaru said dangerously. He turned to Makai. "Where is Mizuki?"

Makai regarded him for a moment. "Oh? So you have come to take her back! How touching, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Hey, Sesshoumaru!" a loud voice shouted from above. Sesshoumaru and Makai looked up to see Inuyasha jumping off Entei. The inu hanyou landed three meters away from his brother.

"Why are you here?" Sesshoumaru asked regarding his brother's timely appearance.

"You thought I was gonna let you have all the fun?" The inu hanyou drew out Tessaiga. "This guy"-he pointed to Makai with the Tessaiga-"is the old man's enemy, right?"

"So you suddenly feel obligated to slay father's enemies?" 

Inuyasha glared at his brother.

"That's enough, you two!" Kagome and Hakudoshi landed behind them both. "Try to get along! You can argue after you've beaten them."

"How sweet," Makai said, "the two of you are working together…how noble." Sarcasm was etched in his voice. Makai took out a scale and a bottle of bright purple liquid from the sleeve of his haori. "However deciding to join forces won't save you from…"

They watched as he spilled a few drops of the potion onto the scale. The scale glowed brightly then hovered above them. Makai laughed as light surrounded the scale; light spiraled upwards forming a brilliant column. The light slowly took on the form of…

"Ryuukotsusei!" Makai sounded jubilant.

The dragon gave a frightening roar as it reared its head towards the sky; Hakudoshi could feel the hairs the back of his neck stand on end.

"Ryuukotsusei…" Kagome said with awe as the dragon reared its head towards the crescent moon.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

**End of chapter.**

**Sesshoumaru: Why can't you humans end a chapter without having to write stupid farewell bits?**

**A1969: humph! I'm not talking to you!**

**Sesshoumaru: you just did…**

**A1969: -growls- where the heck is Kagome? I need prayer beads…**

**Kindly review and thanks to those who did!**


	36. The Broken Blade

**Amaterasu's back!**

**Sesshoumaru: -sarcastically-they're glad to know you're still alive.**

**A1969: disclaimer please! I said please!**

**Sesshoumaru: I don't heed humans**

**A1969: -holds up beads-or else…**

**Sessshoumaru: where did you get those?**

**A1969: Kagome. Now do the disclaimer!**

**Sesshoumaru: keep those beads away from me! This ningen does not own the show.**

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Inuyasha looked up at the dragon. "Heh, this'll be easy."

Ryuukutsusei turned his attention to Inuaysha. "That fellow's hanyou brat and…What's this? His aristocratic elder son!"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at Ryuukutsusei. His father's old enemy…

Ryuukutsusei fired a blast of youki at Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru wisely jumped back, but Inuyasha stood his ground. "Backlash Wave!" the hanyou shouted. The Bakuryuuha deflected the attack and it headed straight for Ryuukutsusei.

"You got him!" Kagome cheered.

How very wrong she was.

They watched in shock as the Backlash Wave merely hit a barrier which was protecting Ryuukutsusei. "A barrier?!" Inuyasha said in disbelief. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. It was quite obvious to him that Makai had a little trick up his sleeve.

Makai laughed at them. "You think it would be that simple? That barrier is my most powerful; stronger than Touga's and only physical attacks can go through. What makes you think that you can destroy it?"

"Heh," Inuaysha said. The Tessaigo glowed red. "I'll just destroy it with my Tessaiga!"

Inuyasha sent a blast at the barrier but to no avail, the barrier was still there. "It's stronger than Naraku's barrier!" Kagome and Hakudoshi said in unison.

"Tch," Inuyasha said in annoyance.

"Miko," Sesshoumaru said, turning his attention to Kagome. Kagome was slightly shocked that he would address her directly.

"Eh?"

"You and the boy find Mizuki," he ordered. Makai had said that only physical attacks could get through the barrier. The eagle lord had planned it all from the beginning…

Kagome and Hakudoshi ran off to find Mizuki. Sesshoumaru then turned his attention to his younger hanyou brother.

"Inuyasha, fall back," he ordered his brother. Inuyasha looked at his brother once and understood what he had to do.

"Fine…You get the dragon and I'll take care of these two flightless birds." Makai and Hideaki jumped in front of Inuyasha, there swords drawn.

"The elder son of Inu no Taisho," Ryuukutsusei said to Sesshoumaru. "You will suffer the same fate as your dearly departed father."

Sesshoumaru looked up at Ryuukutsusei and he left his youki build. He transformed into the giant dog that he was and growled menacingly at the dragon.

Inuyasha's eyes widened when he saw that his brother had transformed. The hanyou had heard about how his father had died and he actually hoped that his brother would not suffer their father's sad fate.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Hakudoshi and Kagome ran into the palace and looked around. "Strange," Kagome mused.

"What's strange?" Hakudoshi asked.

"Don't you think that it's a bit odd that a palace such as this would have at least a hundred guards?" the miko inquired. Hakudoshi looked thoughtful. "Anyway," Kagome continued. "We shouldn't let our guard down." She took the bow down from her shoulder with the intent of notching an arrow to it. She blinked. The quiver which had been previously empty was filled with silver arrows. Kagome could make out the single golden arrow amidst the silver ones.

_So this is what Mizuki meant when she said that I would always have arrows,_ the miko thought. She turned to Hakudoshi. "I think we should split up," the miko said.

"Are you sure? There might be traps in the palace," the white child warned. Kagome looked thoughtful.

"But," said she, "we would be able to find Mizuki faster."

"Fine then, but make sure that I don't have to come save you," Hakudoshi said which was probably his way of saying, "Be careful".

"We'll meet back here in five minutes," Kagome said. Hakudoshi blinked.

"What is five minutes?" heasked curiously. Kagome inwardly sighed.

"Never mind. Let's split!" Kagome ran to the right while Hakudoshi covered the left wing. The young miko looked around her, minding her surroundings. The grip on her bow tightened. She felt a demonic aura coming near her.

Kagome looked around a corner. The palace was dark and no torches were lit. _What is this strange feeling? _Kagome thought. _I feel like I'm being followed._

She quickly glanced behind. No one was there.

The young miko took in a deep breath. She used her hanyou senses and strained her ears for the tiniest sound. There was silence all around her. She slid open one of the doors and stepped in. The door immediately slid closed behind her.

"Uh-oh," the miko said. She tried to slide the door open but some unknown force was keeping it closed. "What's with this door?" the miko said in frustration. She tried even harder and still it refused to budge. She turned around. A strong demonic aura was building inside the room…

She heard footsteps coming toward her. She quickly notched one of the silver arrows to her bow and pointed it at the unseen enemy. "Who's there?" she called out. Footsteps drew nearer…

A woman emerged from the darkness. Her raven hair was tied neatly with a ribbon behind her back and her hakamas made a soft swishing noise as she walked…

"Kikyou?" Kagome asked. _What on earth is Kikyou doing here?_

Kikyou notched an arrow to a bow and pointed at Kagome. "What are you doing?" the miko hanyou asked. Kikyou didn't answer. She fired the arrow at Kagome who quickly dodged it. Kagome in horror as Kikyou notched another arrow to the bow.

"Kikyou, it's me, Kagome!" Kagome said. The undead priestess fired another arrow at her.

"Why are you doing this?" Kagome asked as she jumped into the air to avoid the arrow.

"Why?" Kikyou's tone was deadly. "You're in the way, Kagome!"

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked in exasperation.

"You're between me…and Inuyasha!" Kikyou's arrow whizzed through the air and missed Kagome by an inch. "Give me Inuyasha…and give me the bow and the quiver!" Another arrow whizzed towards Kagome but this time, she was ready. She dodged the arrow and pointed one of her own arrows at Kikyou.

"You're not Kikyou! You're just a demon!" Kagome shouted, suddenly remembering the demonic aura she sensed. Just as Kagome was about to release her arrow, a soul collector wrapped itself around Kagome's arms, forcing her to drop the bow.

"A soul collector?" Kagome said. Another soul collector wrapped itself around her legs. The young miko hanyou fell to the ground with a loud thud. Kikyou chuckled evilly as she approached Kagome. Kagome watched in horror as the fake Kikyou held an arrow over her heart.

"With you gone, Inuyasha will be all mine." Just as Kikyou was about to plunge the arrow into Kagome's chest, the door to the room slid open and Hakudoshi ran in. The white child slashed the fake priestess's head with his naginata. Kikyou glowed white and then her body, as well as the soul collectors, disintegrated.

"I told you to make sure that I wouldn't have to come save you," Hakudoshi said in a superior tone of voice. Kagome glared at him.

"I was caught off guard," Kagome said peevishly.

Hakudoshi sniggered. "Come on, let's go find Mizuki."

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

The silver dog jumped into the sky to avoid a deadly blast of energy from Ryuukutsusei. Sesshoumaru charged at the dragon and attempted to bite him, but Ryuukutsusei was nearly impenetrable…

Sesshoumaru growled at Ryuukutsusei and once more, charged towards him. Ryuukutsusei wrapped his scaly body around the dog and squeezed him. Sesshoumaru let out a how of pain as Ryuukutsusei bit his left side, near his heart.

Inuyasha looked up upon hearing his brother's howl. _Dammit,_ the hanyou thought. _He's in danger!_

"What are you looking at, hanyou?" Hideaki asked as he and Makai both charged at Inuyasha. Three swords clashed, sending violent sparks of energy flying.

"Your dear brother is being defeated," Makai said as he and Hideaki pressed their swords harder against the Tessaiga. "When your brother dies, it'll be your turn next!"

"Fat chance!" Inuyasha jumped into the air instantly sent down a barrage of adamant at the two eagle demons. Once the smoke settled down, Inuyasha watched with satisfaction that Hideaki had suffered an injury to his arm.

"Heh, your father looses his wings; don't tell me you're gonna loose your arms?" Inuyasha said. To his surprise, Hideaki laughed.

"Pathetic dog," he said. Inuyasha watched as the eagle youkai took his own sword and made a deep cut on his arm. Hideaki let the blood drip to the floor and it glowed. The drops of blood on the ground seemed to increase in volume and they took on the shape of Hideaki…

"Crap!" Inuyasha said as ten Hideakis laughed at him.

"Foolish mutt," Makai said. "This is my son's Blood Clone Skill. He uses his blood to create replicas of himself that are just as powerful." And turning to Hideaki, he said, "Take care of the mutt, I will go deal with the priestess and the child."

"Oh no, you don't!" Inuyasha shouted, chasing after Makai but one of the clones got in his way.

"You're not going anywhere, half-breed," it said.

_Dammit,_ Inuyasha thought as the clones surrounded him. _They're all the same! I can't tell which one is the real thing!_

A loud growl caught the hanyou's attention. Looking up, Inuyasha saw to his horror that his brother was bleeding badly. There was blood on his muzzle and the deep gash at his side…

Was similar to the wound his father had received from Ryuukutsusei…

Inuyasha tightened his grip on the Tessaiga. He had to help his brother!

One of the clones lunged at him and the hanyou parried the blade with his Tessaiga. _First, I gotta get rid of these damn things!_

"It's hopeless, Inuyasha," Hideaki said from somewhere among his clones. "There is nothing you can do against my clones."

All ten Hideakis suddenly soared into the air. The flew above Inuyasha and the hanyou wondered what they were going to do. Hideaki and his clones spread their wings wide and a shower of black feathers rained on Inuyasha. The hanyou's eyes widened as soon as he felt the feathers pierce his skin…

"Feather Blades," Hideaki whispered softly. "They shall be your end, half-breed!"

Another barrage of feathers rained down against Inuyasha. The hanyou sent a Wind Scar at the blades and was pleased to see that they had disintegrated.

"Vermin!" Hideaki snarled. He sped down towards Inuyasha as did his other clones. This time, the hanyou was ready. Planting both feet firmly on the ground, he sent a powerful Kongosouha attack at the eagle demons. There was a scream of pain as Hideaki and his clones vanished. Inuyasha allowed the smoke to settle down as he looked around for any sign of Hideaki.

"He's dead," Inuyasha said. Inuyasha looked up. Sesshoumaru was still battling Ryuukutsusei. The inu youkai was terribly injured while Ryuukutsusei suffered little damage himself.

"Sesshoumaru, give up!" Inuyasha shouted. The great dog turned its head to the hanyou. Its eyes were narrowed as if Sesshoumaru was saying, "Giving up is for the weak."

Inuyasha watched as Sesshoumaru resumed his battle with Ryuukutsusei. Inuyasha noticed that the scar on Ryuukutsusei's chest, where his father's claw had once sealed him, was still there. Sesshoumaru, it seemed, was attempting to hit that particular area.

_Damn it! _The hanyou thought, _if he doesn't succeed, he'll end up like the old man!_

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Mizuki was sitting inside her barrier in the dungeon where Makai and Hideaki had locked her up. The young woman's head rested on her knees and her arms encircled her knees. She was sorry for having left Sesshoumaru. She inwardly cursed herself.

"I'm such a fool," she said softly. She stared at the edge of the barrier with longing.

Presently, she heard voices headed her way.

"I think she's in here," a feminine voice said. Mizuki raised her head. She recognized that voice! It belonged to Kagome.

"Are you sure?" another voice, haughty and proud, said. The young woman narrowed her eyes. It was Hakudoshi's voice!

"We should really try in this room," Kagome was saying. Mizuki tried to shout out, but the barrier blocked any sound she made from escaping.

"She isn't in there," Hakudoshi drawled.

"And if she is? If she's in there, then you won't get any ramen for breakfast tomorrow!"

"So you're gonna let me starve?"

"No. Inuyasha will cook for you."

"Bleah!" Hakudoshi said. "Fine, let's try in here."

The door to the room slid open and Kagome and Hakudoshi walked in. "Mizuki!" Kagome said. She turned to Hakudoshi. "Told you."

Kagome started towards Mizuki who immediately tried to say, "Don't come near! There's a barr-"

Kagome bumped into the barrier and she seemed to electrocuted. "ier," Mizuki finished her unheard sentence. Kagome stood up and shook her head. "Geez," Hakudoshi said. "It was pretty obvious that there was a barrier there."

Hakudoshi held out his naginata and tried to cut through the barrier, but to no avail. Kagome narrowed her eyes at the barrier. "Stand back," she said to Hakudoshi. The boy stood back and watched as Kagome notched a silver arrow to her bow.

_Alright,_ Kagome thought, _let's see what this arrow can do!_

Purple light spiraled around the arrow tip before she even released it. Kagome looked at the arrow. They were much stronger than her regular holy arrows…

She released the arrow and it struck the barrier. Kagome and Hakudoshi watched as the light intensified. As the light settled down, the barrier, to everyone's relief, was gone. Mizuki ran out and hugged Kagome.

"You're here!" the young moon demoness said with obvious relief.

Kagome nodded her head. "Sesshoumaru asked us to come get you."

Mizuki's lower lip trembled. "Sesshoumaru?" she whispered. "He is here?"

Kagome looked at Mizuki. There was a funny look in her eyes; it was as if she were sad and happy at the same time. "He's here," Kagome repeated. "And…he's…"

"He's what?" Mizuki demanded.

"He's battling Ryuukutsusei."

"WHAT?!" Mizuki practically shouted. "Ryuukutsusei…??? But Ryuukutsusei…What if he might…Sesshoumaru might…"

Hakudoshi looked at Mizuki. The young woman was obviously worried. Hakudoshi glanced behind him. "I think we have company," he said. No sooner were the words out of his lips when Makai burst into the room.

"Ah," Makai said softly. "You managed to break free of your barrier."

"Get out of my way Makai," Mizuki said in a low and dangerous tone.

Makai laughed. "You are worried about Sesshoumaru, am I correct?" the eagle youkai taunted. "After all, Ryuukutsusei killed the father, so why wouldn't he be able to kill the son as well?"

Mizuki bowed her head, her eyes were shadowed by her neatly parted bangs. "Fool," she whispered dangerously. "Get out of my way…"

Makai drew out his sword. Kagome looked at Mizuki. There was something funny about the way her fists were clenched, there was something equally funny about her aura…

_Her aura was divine…_

Before Kagome knew what was happening, Mizuki glowed white and her hair floated gently behind her. "You fool," Mizuki said. "You…"

Mizuki raised both her hands in the air. "Her aura…is divine…?" there was disbelief in Makai's voice. Hakudoshi sensed what Mizuki was about to do. Thinking quickly, the white child threw a barrier around him and Kagome. Light spiraled around Mizuki's hands. The energy she released made the hairs on Kagome's nape stand on end…

Mizuki fired a blast of pure, white energy at Makai. The eagle youkai screamed in pain as Mizuki's attack disintegrated his body, killing him. Once the smoke settled down, Kagome saw Mizuki standing amongst the debris. The dungeon had been completely destroyed and Kagome stared wide-eyed at Mizukki.

_What is she? _The miko thought. _She's a demon and yet her aura, up until now, was divine…_

Mizuki's divine aura had vanished to be replaced once more by her demonic aura. Mizuki stared at the fallen debris around her. _So it's true…I am the moon goddess's daughter…_

Mizuki suddenly remembered Kagome and Hakudoshi. "Please, take me to Sesshoumaru," she pleaded.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

**Mizuki's P.O.V.**

Kagome, Hakudoshi and I exited the palace. Once we were out, the first thing I saw was Sesshoumaru, in his demon form, battling Ryuukutsusei. My heart hammered when I saw the gash at his side…

"Sesshoumaru!" I shouted as I ran towards him. He looked at me once. His eyes were slightly narrowed and then he resumed battling Ryuukutsusei. I approached Inuyasha and said, "We have to do something!" 

Inuyasha looked at me and said somewhat gruffly, "I tried intervening, but he won't let me."

I watched helplessly as Sesshoumaru and Ryuukutsusei continued to battle. Sesshoumaru however, was fighting more vigorously. Ryuukutsusei hit Sesshoumaru with his tail, throwing the dog backwards. A cry rose in my throat, but I suppressed it.

"Inuyasha," my voice, I knew I must have sounded as if I were begging. "Please…"

I could see Inuyasha hand's rest on the hilt of the Tessaiga. "Look!" Kagome shouted. We all looked up. Sesshoumaru had managed to sink his fangs where the Ryuukutsusei's old wound was. The dragon thrashed about wildly. A roar of pain erupted from its mouth. We all watched as the dragon glowed a bright white and then…

He disintegrated.

"He did it!" Inuyasha said. I could hear the relief in his voice. Funny, Inuyasha was actually worried about his brother.

The giant dog in front of us flickered and in a flash, in its place stood Sesshoumaru. He was very wounded. His armor was completely destroyed and the wound at his side was bleeding profusely. He swayed and then very unbelievingly, he fell to the ground…

"Sesshoumaru!" I cried out. I ran to him. At the peripheral of my vision, I could see Inuyasha's eyes widening. Seeing his almighty brother collapse to the ground must have been shocking for him. Once I reached his side, I cradled his head in my lap.

"Sesshoumaru…" I whispered. The daiyoukai opened his eyes and looked at me. There was a look of relief on them, as if he was glad to see me…

He caressed my cheek with his hand and then he closed his eyes and his hand fell back…

"Sesshoumaru…?" I looked at him, my heart was beating madly. I shook him. "Sesshoumaru!"

Inuyasha and Kagome, upon hearing my voice so pained, rushed towards us. Their eyes widened in shock. Kagome knelt down beside me and placed two fingers at Sesshoumaru's neck…

"He's…" She didn't finish her sentence. I felt hot tears blur my vision.

"No…" I said softly. Tears fell from my eyes unto Sesshoumaru's lifeless cheeks. "NO!"

Inuyasha clenched his fists. "Where's Tenseiga…?" he suddenly asked. I looked at Inuyasha. He was a genius! I could have kissed him! We looked around for Tenseiga but found that it was not strapped to Sesshoumaru's waist.

"Where is it?" Kagome asked. Hakudoshi suddenly came to us. In his hands, he held the broken blade that was Tenseiga…

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

**Done!!! I'm all done!!! Review please!**

**Sesshoumaru: what were you thinking?! Killing me off!**

**A1969: its my story. You should write your own if you want.**


	37. What She Had To Give

**Hoorah for updating!**

**Sesshoumaru: are you always this jubilant?**

**A1969: what do you think?**

**Sesshoumaru: hn.**

**A1969: ah, his famous catchphrase. Do the disclaimer so we can get on with our lives.**

**Sesshoumaru: I do not take orders from humans.**

**A1969: -holds up prayer beads- need I use these?**

**Sesshoumaru: fine. The author does not own the show. The true owner would be Rumiko Takahashi.**

**A1969: I should buy you a Scooby Snack!**

**Sesshoumaru: -death glare-**

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Mizuki, Inuyasha and Kagome looked at the broken blade in Hakudoshi's hands. "H-how…w-why…" were the only words Mizuki could utter. The young woman looked despairingly at Inuyasha, her eyes were filled with tears.

"There has to be another way! Inuyasha! Please!" Mizuki cried out. Kagome wrapped her arms around the young woman in order to comfort her, but Mizuki only cried louder.

Inuyasha looked at his brother's body and clenched his fists. He was enraged with his brother for dying on him. Kagome's eyes widened when she saw that Inuyasha's clenched fists were drawing blood. "You fool, Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha muttered dangerously. "Why did you die out, huh? YOU SAID THAT YOU WERE INVINCIBLE!!!" Inuyasha fists made contact with the solid ground.

Hakudoshi was silent. He looked at Sesshoumaru, lying lifeless, and he felt sad for Mizuki. "We all have to move on sometimes…" he said slowly.

Mizuki shook her head. "There's got to be…another way…" The young woman felt that fate had dealt wrongly with her. _Why…?_She thought bitterly. Her very soul felt tormented. She was completely consumed with the grief that one feels when a loved one dies…

Kagome herself was equally stunned with the turn of events. Secretly, she had always thought that Inuyasha was the more vulnerable among the two…until tonight.

The priestess's eyes looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha's eyes were shadowed and fists were still tightly clenched, drawing blood from his palms.

It might have been hours later when Mizuki felt Kagome place a hand on the young woman's shoulder. "We should leave…" the priestess said softly. "Inuyasha said that he'll carry…"

"No."

"Mizuki," Kagome said almost imploringly. "There's nothing more we can do…"

"Really, now?" a soft voice said. "Nothing more that you can do?"

Everyone looked up. A woman was standing before them. She an unearthly beauty about her and her kimono as well as her hair seemed to sway gently as if in a breeze. Mizuki knew who the woman was.

"Tsuki," Mizuki said recognizing the moon goddess who had claimed to be her mother.

"Who the hell are you?!" Inuyasha demanded. Tsuki turned her attention to Inuyasha and raised a hand as if to silence him.

"I am someone who can help you…" Tsuki said calmly looking at Mizuki.

"Help?" Mizuki asked. A slight bubble of hope rose in her chest. "You mean…you can bring back…?"

"What would you be willing to give?" Tsuki asked calmly.

Mizuki stood up. "My life," she said without hesitating. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at her, even Hakudoshi, their eyes were wide with shock.

"You can't, Mizuki," Kagome quickly said. "Sesshoumaru wouldn't have wanted you to…"

"Silence," Mizuki in perfect imitation of Sesshoumaru. "It's because of me that he's…" she didn't finish her sentence.

Tsuki shook her head. "My daughter"-Kagome and everyone else's eyes widened at the newfound revelation-"you needn't go through such extreme lengths…What I want is something more…subtle…"

"What?"

Tsuki gave her a moonlit smile. "I want you to give me your divine powers…your essence of goddess hood."

"What is she saying?" Kagome asked.

Mizuki bit her lip. "Tsuki," the young woman said calmly, "is a goddess…the moon goddess to be exact…she claims that I am her offspring."

Kagome looked at Mizuki and understood why she had emitted a divine aura in their battle with Makai.

"Yes," Mizuki said without hesitation. "I shall give it to you…"

"Be warned," Tsuki said. "There is the risk of dying if you give it to me…"

"It's a risk I'm willing to take."

Tsuki smiled at her. "Are you really willing to risk your life for this…demon?" her tone suggested that she didn't quite like Sesshoumaru. Mizuki nodded her head. Mizuki placed both hands on her chest, over her heart and closed her eyes. She searched for that power resting within her. The power of a god…

She found it. Dormant yet powerful, it exuded a sense of power within her. And she understood why Tsuki wanted it. Unlike the power of other gods, her power was slightly impure. Mizuki wondered why and remembered that she had come from a demon father and a goddess mother. The power of two opposing forces coming together…

The power that Tsuki wanted.

Kagome and the others watched as Mizuki slowly pulled her hands away from her. As she did so, a glowing ball light came out of her.

Inuyasha and the others watched as the ball of power floated to Tsuki. The moon goddess held out her hand the ball of power landed in her hand, gradually it vanished in a flash of brilliant light. Mizuki felt utterly weakened and exhausted.

Tsuki looked at her. "It's your turn," Mizuki said calmly. Tsuki smiled at her. She pointed her slender finger to the fragments of Tenseiga in Hakudoshi's hands. The boy stared in shock as the fragments suddenly hovered above him. The pieces of the blade hovered for a moment and then as if they were magnets attracted to the one another, the pieces of Tenseiga pulled themselves together and the sword hovered in front of Inuyasha, good as new.

"Use it on him," Tsuki said calmly. She turned her attention to Mizuki and said, "Be careful…the god of the sun, your uncle, knows about you. That is why I have taken your goddess hood from you."

"What am I?" Mizuki suddenly asked her. "You said that I am your daughter and yet my father was a demon…I think I was half-goddess, half-demon…but you took my goddess hood from me…What am I?"

Her mother gave her a mysterious smile. "You are a moon demon." With that, Tsuki turned and walked away until she gradually vanished. Mizuki turned her attention to Inuyasha, who was now holding Tessaiga.

"Use it," she said. Inuyasha hesitated for a moment before he walked towards Sesshoumaru. He didn't know how to use the Tenseiga, but they said that a caring heart was needed in order to wield the sword…

The hanyou took Tenseiga out of its sheath and held it above his brother. He could see Jaken-like creatures on top of Sesshoumaru. The emissaries of the afterlife.

_What am I suppose to do? _Inuyasha thought. _Am I supposed to kill them?_

Trusting his instincts, Inuyasha killed the emissaries of the afterlife with one clean swing of Tenseiga. "He cut something," Hakudoshi murmured.

A few seconds passed and everyone waited with bated breath. A soft breeze blew and soon enough, Sesshoumaru opened his eyes…

"Sesshoumaru!" Mizuki said as the demon lord sat up. The young woman threw herself into his arms. Kagome smiled at them both. She had never really believed that Sesshoumaru was capable of actually loving someone, but as she looked at them both, the way Sesshoumaru held Mizuki in his arms, she knew that she was very wrong.

Sesshoumaru stood up and continued to hold Mizuki in his arms. "Disgusting," Inuyasha muttered. Kagome gave him a gentle shove in the ribs.

Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha and said, "I owe you nothing."

Inuyasha blinked. "Just because I have the Tenseiga, doesn't mean that I'm the one who saved you," Inuyasha said vehemently. He handed Sesshoumaru the Tenseiga and looked at Mizuki, "_She's_the one who saved you."

Sesshoumaru looked at Mizuki, there was a questioning look in his eyes. "I'll explain when we go back," she said. Sesshoumaru looked into her eyes. Guessing what he was about to do, Inuyasha and the others turned their back on Mizuki and Sesshoumaru just as their lips met.

Inuyasha, though thoroughly disgusted, was glad that his brother was alive.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Rin sighed. "What is it?" Takara asked. The inu youkai had taken Rin with her into the garden. She had noticed that the little girl seemed sad and silent last night, so the next day, she had taken for a stroll in the garden.

"Where is Lord Sesshoumaru? And hahaue?" Rin asked solemnly. Takara looked at her.

_So she sees Mizuki as a mother now,_ the inu youkai thought. "They shall be back very soon," Takara said in an assuring voice. "Sesshoumaru has just gone to fetch Mizuki."

"Did I make Hahaue leave?" the little girl inquired.

Takara shook her head. "No…someone else did."

A familiar scent reached Takara's nose. She glanced behind her and smiled. "Rin…look who's here."

Rin turned and her face lit up into a wide smile. "Hahaue!" the little girl shouted. She ran to Mizuki and Mizuki held the little girl tightly in her arms.

"I'm so sorry Rin," Mizuki said softly. Rin nodded her head and continued to hold Mizuki closer to her. Takara smiled at Mizuki and turned her attention to Sesshoumaru.

"You're a mess," she remarked.

Sesshoumaru bowed ever so slightly, straightened up and said, "The other lords of the lands must be summoned…it is important." Takara nodded her head and turned her attention to Inuyasha.

"You're much braver than I thought you would be," she murmured.

"Yeah, yeah, you're welcome," the hanyou said. Kagome smiled slightly.

"Well," the priestess said, "I guess we'd better get going. Sango and Miroku must be back by now."

"Inuyasha is to remain," Sesshoumaru suddenly said.

"Whaddya need me here for?" the hanyou asked. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at him.

"It is of vital importance that you attend the gathering," Sesshoumaru said dryly. Inuyasha shuddered at the thought of sitting among a bunch of old lords.

"So I guess Hakudoshi and I should leave," Kagome said. "We'll tell the others where you are, Inuyasha."

"You needn't leave," Takara said calmly. "Think of it as my way of saying thank you. You can stay as long as you like."

Kagome nodded. "That's very kind of you, Takara-sama, thank you. But I'll stay only as long as Inuyasha stays."

Takara nodded her head. "I'm leaving," Hakudoshi said. He mounted Entei and flew off. Kagome watched him go and sighed. _He hasn't even thanked Mizuki for giving him his heart back,_ the miko thought.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Miroku and the others approached a village. It was small yet it looked prosperous. "Well, Sango," Hoshiro said as he bowed low to Sango, "I guess this is where we part ways…are you sure you and your companions do not wish to rest here for the night? Noriko would love to have you over."

_Maybe you're the one who wants to have her over for the night,_ Miroku thought venomously.

At that moment, a young woman came up to them. She had waist length brown hair and black eyes. Her cheeks were tinged with red and her eyes were sparkling.

"Hoshiro!" the girl called out, waving her hand. Hoshiro smiled. Miroku however, did what he always did. He walked up the young lady and held her hand.

The girl blinked. "Eh?" she said.

"Miss, if you consider bearing my children, you won't regret it!" the monk said.

Someone hit him on the head…hard. It wasn't Sango. It was Hoshiro.

"What do you think you're doing?" the young man snapped. "That's my wife you're flirting with!"

Miroku blinked. "Wife? I thought you and Sango were…"

Everyone, even Hoshiro, suddenly laughed. "You thought that Sango and I were more than friends?" he said as he laughed.

Miroku sweat dropped. Sango blushed and looked at him. _So that was the reason he was acting all jealous throughout the journey!_ The taijiya thought with a slight smile on her face.

Shippou jumped on Miroku's shoulder. "You've been a complete idiot from the beginning!" the kitsune said. Miroku did what Inuyasha usually did-he hit Shippou on the head.

"Not you too!" the young kitsune said. Kohaku chuckled and Kirara mewed.

"I think we should get going," Sango said. "Bye Hoshiro! Take care Noriko!"

"Come on, Miroku," Sango said as she grabbed his hand.

The monk looked at Sango and smiled. He tightened his grip on her hand walked with her out of the village, Kohaku, Shippou and Kirara following in their wake.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Mizuki tucked Rin into bed and the little girl smiled at her. "Hahaue…can you promise me something?" the little girl asked somewhat hesitantly.

"What is it?" the moon demoness asked with a smile.

"Can you promise that you'll never leave me behind again?"

Mizuki sobered. "I'm sorry I left you," she said, her head was bowed. "I promise you, I'll never do it again!" Mizuki kissed her goodnight and waited until Rin was asleep. When the little girl was sleeping, she left the room and looked for Kagome.

She found the young miko hanyou standing just outside her door. "Mizuki," Kagome said in a huff.

"What is it? Is something bothering you?" the moon demoness asked. Kagome nodded her head.

"Well…when Takara-sama said that we could stay…she forgot to mention that…that…" Kagome's voice trailed off.

"That what?"

"That Inuyasha and I are going to be sharing one room!" the miko said in a huff. Mizuki looked at her and gave her a tiny laugh.

"Sorry," Mizuki said. "Takara-sama probably thinks that you and Inuyasha are…married."

Kagome's eyes widened and she blushed profusely. Mizuki looked at her in an amused way. "Well, if you don't want to share one room with him, then tell him to get out."

"I can't." There were splashes of red in Kagome's cheeks.

Mizuki raised an eyebrow at her. "Why not?"

"He's asleep. Besides, after the battle with Ryuukutsusei…I'm sure he must be tired," the miko said thoughtfully.

Mizuki grinned at her. "Just get in there. Don't be malicious! After all…Inuyasha is like a friend to you, right?" Mizuki said with an innocent smile. "Or you can stay with me and Rin if you want. Or you can go ask Takara-sama for another room…"

"I'm staying with you and Rin," Kagome said hurriedly. Kagome walked passed her. "Mind if I go on ahead?"

Mizuki shook her head and was about to follow Kagome when someone grabbed her hand from behind. She spun around. Sesshoumaru looked intently at her as if it was the first time he had seen her.

"Sesshoumaru," she said. "You should be resting."

"It is not necessary," he said. "There is something that I have to ask you."

He led her into the garden. Mizuki looked up at the moon and sighed as she thought of Tsuki. She suddenly turned her attention to Sesshoumaru. "What is it?" she asked. He looked at her for a moment then sat down on a nearby stone bench. She sat down next to him and repeated her question.

"How did you save me?" he inquired. He sounded slightly embarrassed about asking. Mizuki looked up at the moon.

"I gave up…" she couldn't tell him what she was before Tsuki took her goddess hood away.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her. "What did you give up?" he inquired. Mizuki bit her lip.

"Do you remember that goddess…the one who saved my life?"

Sesshoumaru nodded curtly. "Well," Mizuki said. "She said that I am her daughter…my father was a demon, she said. I thought I was a demon…but it turns out, I was half-god and half-demon…until tonight…"

"What do you mean?"

Mizuki sighed. "Tsuki…she took away my…goddess hood and my divine powers…"

Sesshoumaru looked at her. She gave up the powers of a god just to save him? She gave up what she could have been. He stared pensively at the ground. He suddenly realized that she could have been much more but because of him, she couldn't be.

"It's alright," Mizuki said with a cheery smile. "I won't miss the power that much…Heh, I only discovered them tonight! And besides…I'm a demon now…I can be with you…"

Sesshoumaru looked at her. He tilted her chin upwards and said, "Then I am in your debt."

She smiled at him with her usual smile. Sesshoumaru slipped something on her finger. Mizuki looked at it. It was the ring that she had thrown away earlier…the ring he gave her when he proposed to her…

"You told me that you would only marry me when Naraku is dead," he said calmly. "Can you keep that promise?"

She smiled at him and kissed him. "Yes, I promise."

Sesshoumaru slung an arm across her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. Mizuki sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder; Sesshoumaru kissed her head and they both looked up at the stars.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

**Yay! All finished! It's not too short, is it?**

**Sesshoumaru: -sarcastically- of course not.**

**A1969: one more…and I swear I'll…**

**Sesshoumaru: you are just a human…what could you possibly do?  
A1969: could you come closer? I want to tell you where Naraku is…-Places beads on fluffy- HA!**

**Sesshoumaru: Ningen! Take them off this instant!**

**A1969: down fluffy.**

**Sesshoumaru: -kisses the ground-**

**A1969: the sweet scent of victory! Please review! **

**Sesshoumaru: I'm going to kill you…**


	38. The Beginning of a Journey

**A1969: I love updating as much as I love breathing!**

**Sesshoumaru: yet another one to add to her lost of greetings.**

**A1969: don't make me say it. Do the pesky disclaimer please.**

**Sesshoumaru: the author, no matter how demented and crazy, does not own Inuyasha.**

**A1969: call me demented one more time and I'm saying it!!!**

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

"We're back!" Shippou announced as he, Sango and the others entered Kaede's hut with much enthusiasm. Sango and Miroku were much closer than they were when they had left and Kaede could easily see that.

"Where are Inuyasha and Kagome?" Miroku asked as soon as he saw that there was no sign of the priestess or of the half-demon.

"They're still in the Western Lands," Hakudoshi answered.

"They're taking an awfully long time," Sango observed. "I hope nothing bad happened to them." Hakudoshi opened his mouth to tell them about Ryuukutsusei and Sesshoumaru but he thought that maybe Sesshoumaru wouldn't want anyone to know about what happened so he shut his mouth.

"Nothing's happened," Hakudoshi answered in a bored manner. "Sesshoumaru only wanted Inuyasha to stay for some silly gathering."

Miroku nodded in a somewhat sympathetic manner. "I pity Inuyasha," the monk said with a sigh.

Sango gave him a puzzled look. "Why?"

"Well aside from the fact that he's going to be the only half-demon in a chamber filled with demon lords," Miroku began, "I've heard that those kinds of gatherings can be pretty boring."

Hakudoshi grinned. "I wouldn't put it past Inuyasha to make some sort of mischief to lift the boredom," he said and everyone nodded in agreement.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Inuyasha squirmed violently in the spot where he was sitting. There originally four lords but since Makai was dead, that left three and Inuyasha was sitting in their presence…

Him, the half-demon.

The other two lords had first given him startled looks which turned to looks of disgust as soon as they saw that Lord Sesshoumaru entered accompanied by a hanyou.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," the Northern lord, Hiroshin began, taking his beetle black eyes off Inuyasha. "It has been the custom and agreement of the lands to gather when summoned by one…For what purpose is your summoning?"

Inuyasha was aware that his brother, though he was the youngest of the lords, was already respected as much as their late father. "The Eastern lord, whom I did not know was my father's old enemy, is dead," Sesshoumaru said softly.

The other two lords looked nervously at each other. "Lord Sesshoumaru," the Southern lord, Zatsumaru, said. "Have you…killed your father's enemy?" Makai had not been very popular but it was no reason why he should be killed.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at them. "Yes," he answered without hesitation, although he was not the one who had killed Makai. "I killed him because he would have endangered the Western lands."

Inuyasha looked around. There were other demons present; the advisers and members of the council of the three lords. They all had nervous expressions on their faces; Inuyasha knew that they were afraid of Sesshoumaru. Unlike other demons, Sesshoumaru wasn't bothered by the fact that he had slaughtered one of the lords and he was even confident to admit that. Inuyasha envied that about his brother. He envied the way other demons seemed to quail beneath Sesshoumaru's gaze; he also envied the sense of power and overconfidence that his brother gave off.

"That is understandable," Hiroshin murmured softly.

"But it is not just!" One of Zatsumaru's advisers protested. "Lord Sesshoumaru…did you even have any proof that Lord Makai was going to lay siege to the West?"

"He brought back Ryuukutsusei," Sesshoumaru said softly.

"Ryuukutsusei?" Zatsumaru said with disbelief. "That dreaded dragon? You were able to defeat him and live?" there was awe in his voice.

"Yes," Sesshoumaru said without hesitation. Inuyasha inwardly grinned. _He wouldn't have lived it wasn't for Mizuki,_ the hanyou thought. The demons in the room didn't know about that; learning that Sesshoumaru had slaughtered Ryuukutsusei and lived only increased the respect and fear the demons showed toward him tenfold.

"So no one is ruling over the Eastern lands," Sesshoumaru said idly. The two lords and the other demons exchanged glances. It was clear to them that one of them would gain possession of the East…

"Which means," Zatsumaru said pompously. "One of us should claim the East!" He was very pompous and conceited.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "One of you?" he asked with faint amusement. Inuyasha knew that tone well; Sesshoumaru was about to humiliate them. "_One_ of _you_?"

"Certainly," Hiroshin said in agreement. "You are too young, Lord Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes as Hiroshin's advisers nodded in agreement.

"You are forgetting that I, Sesshoumaru, am the one who killed Makai and his heir…Therefore I may do what I wish with his lands," Sesshoumaru said with a triumphant look in his eyes.

"B-but…" Hiroshin said. "You are too young!"

"I am quite aware of that," Sesshoumaru said icily. "Which is why I am bequeathing the Eastern lands to someone else."

"Who?" the two lords asked. Their tone clearly indicated that they expected it to go to one of them.

"My half-brother, Inuyasha." There was silence after Sesshoumaru's words. Inuyasha looked dumbfounded, thunderstruck and shocked. He thought that, perhaps, his brother was not right in the head. After all, he was only a hanyou…

"That is outrageous!" Hiroshin bellowed. "He is a hanyou!"

"Preposterous!" Zatsumaru agreed, nodding his head.

"Unheard of," the council members said. "But certainly not preposterous."

"You can do nothing," Sesshoumaru said dangerously. "The Eastern Lands belonged to me and I give them to Inuyasha."

"You're outta your mind," Inuyasha said; he was still stunned by his brother's announcement.

"Listen to your advisers!" Hiroshin said. "You cannot let a mere hanyou rule over those lands!"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at him. "You object? Strange, the elders do not."

Hiroshin looked at the elders, they were not protesting. "You do not object?" he asked with disbelief. "You do not feel disturbed that a _hanyou_ will rule…?"

One of the elders shook his head. "Hanyou though he may be, his is the son of the late Lord Touga. I propose that we give the young man a chance."

Inuyasha shook his head. He was dreaming. This had to be a dream.

The other two lords were silent.

"So it is decided," the Elder said as he stood up. "Lord Inuyasha is the new ruler of the Eastern lands."

Inuyasha's eye twitched but he said nothing much to Sesshoumaru's amusement.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

"They made you what?!" Takara and Kagome asked Inuyasha when he had told them all about it. They were in his father's study. Sesshoumaru was leaning against a corner and Mizuki was sitting next to Kagome.

"Lord of the Eastern Lands!" Kagome said with disbelief.

Takara looked at Sesshoumaru. "Why?" his mother asked. There was no protest in her voice, only curiosity.

"Because I have my hands full," Sesshoumaru said indifferently.

"You're crazy!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "I can't…!"

"Then you are a coward," Sesshoumaru taunted. "Father would have wanted us to be of the same rank. I am only fulfilling his wish."

Mizuki gave him a small smile. She knew that he was lying. He made Inuyasha lord of the eastern lands because he wanted to make sure that his brother was respected. She knew that Sesshoumaru would never admit to himself that he actually cared about his brother.

"I also do not wish to see a son of my father groveling on the ground," Sesshoumaru said.

"What was that?!" Inuyasha roared at him.

"Now, now, Lord Inuyasha," Mizuki said teasingly. "Don't loose your temper!"

Kagome giggled but Inuyasha grew serious. "I can't. Naraku is my main priority," the hanyou said firmly.

"You can always let your mate manage the affairs of the land," Takara said as she looked at Kagome who blushed violently.

"Inuyasha and I aren't…" Kagome's voice trailed off and she knew that Inuyasha, too, felt embarrassed, but in a good way.

"No? You're not?" Takara asked, raising her perfectly shaped eyebrows. "I assumed you were. No matter, I will look after both lands while you and Sesshoumaru hunt down Naraku."

Kagome looked at Takara and remembered something. "Lady Takara," she began hesitantly. "You once told me that I wasn't the first half-demon priestess that you met…"

Takara raised her eyebrow, an unspoken signal for Kagome to go on. "Well…that means you're acquainted with someone else like me, right? Could you…could you tell me who?"

"Why?"

"Because…I have to train under that person…I haven't been training and Kikyou said that I should…" Kagome said.

Takara gave her a small, mystified smile. "Ah. I should have known…you wish to train. It will be difficult. The priestess you are seeking is very hard to find. You have to look for her on your own…meaning, no companions…no…Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's ears perked up. "Whaddya mean?" the hanyou asked.

"What I mean is," Takara went on. "Kagome must seek the priestess on her own."

"How?" Kagome asked.

"Listen," Takara went on. "A hundred miles from here, there is a forest that lies near the border of the Eastern lands and the Northern lands. It is known as the Forest of No Return. It is named thus because people who endeavor to brave it never come out. And so it is feared. But this forest surrounds a hill hidden in the mist. You must brave the forest and reach the hill. There you will find the priestess whom you seek."

"You're not going!" Inuyasha immediately said. "It's too dangerous. And if I'm not coming with you…you're not going!"

"I have to, Inuyasha," Kagome said. She felt horrified at what she had to do but she knew that she had to do it. "Remember, Kikyou told me that I have to train…That I have to make it my top priority…so I'm going without you."

"You won't!" Inuyasha thundered. "What if something happens to ya?"

Kagome suddenly gave him an insulted look. Mizuki had a sinking feeling that they were going to start a full blown shouting match.

"You think I can't defend myself?!" Kagome snapped. "I'm not weak, Inuyasha!"

"I didn't say you were!" Sesshoumaru and Takara were highly amused.

"But you act as if I were!" the miko hanyou snapped. "I know I'm not as good as Kikyou…but there's no need for you to rub it in my face!"

"I DIDN'T SAY THAT YOU'RE NOT AS GOOD AS KIKYOU!"

"You act like it!"

"I DO NOT! TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID, WOMAN!"

"SIT!"

There was an amused twinkle in Takara's eyes as Inuyasha plummeted to the highly polished floor. "If I could have done that to Touga, Inuyasha might not have been born," she remarked.

Kagome glared at the hanyou on the floor and said, "I want to train, Inuyasha. I don't want to be the one who's usually defenseless!"

"The damsel in distress?" Mizuki whispered to Sesshoumaru, whose eyes twinkled with faint amusement.

"It's dangerous!" Inuyasha tried yet again to dissuade Kagome from going on a perilous journey.

"So?" the miko asked.

"I don't want you to go! I don't want ya to get killed! Don't you understand that I need you here with me?!" the hanyou asked. Kagome's eyes widened at his words so did everyone else's.

"You have Kikyou…" Kagome whispered softly. Inuyasha wanted to tell her otherwise but they knew that what he would say would be a total lie…

Inuyasha was silent.

Kagome waited to see if he would stop her.

He didn't.

"But," Inuyasha said yet again.

Kagome sighed. "You have a lot to do, Inuyasha," the priestess said softly. "You're the lord of the eastern lands now…you shouldn't waste your time on me." She turned to Takara. "How do I get to this forest?"

A small smile crept across Takara's lips. "Brave girl," she said. "I shall order one of my servants to accompany you."

"Kagome…are you sure you want to go?" Mizuki asked worry laced her voice. "From what I hear…it is quite dangerous. Do you want me to come with you?"

Kagome shook her head. "Do you want me to go instead of you? You know, drag out that priestess hanyou?" Mizuki volunteered a twinkle in her eyes.

Sesshoumaru placed a hand on her shoulder. "I won't let you," he said.

Mizuki raised an eyebrow at his over protectiveness. "Kagome can't go alone," she argued.

Kagome shook her head. "I'm going on my own this time, Mizuki," Kagome said with determination. "I don't want to be…the one who usually has to be rescued anymore…"

"That's the spirit!" Takara said with a hint of amusement. "Now go…One of my servants will accompany you to the forest."

Kagome nodded. Inuyasha watched helplessly as the miko hanyou left the room.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

**Sorry if it's so short!**

**Inuyasha: miss me?**

**A1969: Inuyasha! You're back! I could hug you!**

**Kagome: don't you dare!**

**A1969: sorry.**

**Sesshoumaru: since you wouldn't need me anymore…**

**A1969: oh no you don't. You're staying right here. You've kinda grown on me, fluffykins.**

**Sesshoumaru: don't-call-me-fluffykins.**

**Inuyasha, Kagome, A1969: -laughs-**


	39. Kagura's Plot

**A1969: I'm back and I'm ready to update!**

**Inuyasha: you still have to apologize, you know.**

**A1969: about what?**

**Inuyasha: the damned picture that you showed Kagome!**

**Sesshoumaru: what picture was it?**

**A1969: something humiliating…yet so adorable!!!!**

**Kagome: -giggles- the author does not own Inuyasha!**

**Sesshoumaru: what image was this, woman?**

**A1969: none of your business, Lord Fluffykins.**

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Kagome walked out of the palace, a servant of Takeida's was taking her to the forest. Kagome was hesitant on the inside. This forest was, as she heard, quite dangerous. How on earth could she get through this one, especially without Inuyasha?

She suddenly felt someone grab her hand, turning around, Kagome saw that it was Inuyasha. "What do you want?" Kagome asked, irritated.

"I can't…don't go!" the hanyou said.

"Sit."

Inuyasha fell to the ground. "I want to go, Inuyasha, I want to train. I'm fed up of being the one who usually needs rescuing!"

Inuyasha stood up and glared at her. "But-!"

The inu hanyou suddenly felt a slender hand on his shoulder. Turning, he saw Mizuki behind him. "You don't have to worry about her, I'll go with her," the young moon demoness said.

"But Takara-sama said…" Kagome began but Mizuki interrupted her.

"I'll only accompany you to the forest, not into it," Mizuki said softly.

Kagome looked suspiciously at her. "Does Sesshoumaru know about this?" the miko asked.

Mizuki grinned and shook her head. "Nope…So what? I don't have to ask his permission for everything, do I?" she asked.

"Guess not," Kagome said.

"I will go with her," Mizuki said as she turned to the servant who bowed and left. Inuyasha looked helplessly at Kagome then at Mizuki.

"I'll go with you!" Inuyasha instantly said.

Mizuki shook her head again. "No. Go to the Eastern Lands, Inuyasha, they're yours now…you have to rule over them."

Inuyasha clenched his fist as he watched Mizuki and Kagome go.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Kagura, amused as she was, watched Mizuki and Kagome as they both left the Western Palace in Kanna's mirror. "What a bunch of fools," the wind witch muttered under her breath. Her eyes sparkled like jewels. She smirked. She was much more powerful than Mizuki now, she knew that, and she was excited. Naraku had given her permission to hunt down Mizuki and kill her.

_With you gone,_ the wind witch thought, tapping her fan to her chin, _Sesshoumaru will forget you, won't he?_

Presently, the door to the room slid open and Naraku walked in. "Remember your word, Naraku," Kagura said carelessly.

Naraku gave her a nasty grin. "Kill her if you like, I shall not stop you and while you're at it, kill Kagome as well."

Kagura bowed as she left the room a smile on her lips.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

"You should go back," Kagome said to Mizuki as they continued to walk. "Sesshoumaru will worry about you."

Mizuki smiled at Kagome. "I'm sure he won't worry _that _much," Mizuki said thoughtfully.

Kagome turned to Mizuki. "Mizuki," Kagome began somewhat hesitantly.

"Hm?"

"Can I ask you a question?" Kagome asked.

"Ask away."

"How did you manage to…to…get…Sesshoumaru, of all people, to fall in love with you?" the question was innocent and it caught Mizuki completely off guard. The young moon demoness looked at Kagome with a funny look in her eyes.

"I…don't really know," Mizuki said with a shrug.

Kagome looked at her and smiled. "I envy you, you know," she said.

Mizuki suddenly held out a hand in front of Kagome. Kagome stopped. "What is it?" the miko hanyou asked seeing Mizuki narrow her eyes at a few trees. Mizuki bit her lower lip. She thought she sensed the presence of another demon in the area, a powerful demon.

"Couldn't you feel…a presence?" Mizuki asked, glancing sideways at Kagome

"A presence? No…I don't think I did."

Mizuki frowned and shook her head; she turned to Kagome and smiled. "It's probably nothing," Mizuki said softly. "But I could have sworn that…I felt something…"

"Anyway," Mizuki continued. "We should get going…we're almost close to the forest. Kagome…are you sure about this? Going into the forest, I mean. A lot of people and demons tried to get into the forest…and they died."

Kagome looked at Mizuki, her eyes were low. "Yes," Kagome said as she raised her eyes to Mizuki. "I've never felt so sure in my entire life…Mizuki…I'm fed up with being protected all the time…this time, I want to protect someone."

Mizuki nodded understandingly. "I see," she said softly.

"Mizuki…thank you…thank you for coming with me…it means a lot." Kagome felt afraid. What if she died in that forest? What if she never saw Inuyasha again? The thought of dying didn't scare her…it was the thought of _not_ seeing Inuyasha again that scared her the most…

_I'll make it_, Kagome thought. _And I'll be with Inuyasha always! _

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Inuyasha entered Kaede's hut and everyone inside jumped up as if they had just seen a ghost. "Inuyasha!" Miroku said. "You're back!"

"Eh? Where's Kagome?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha sighed and told them everything that had happened. About him becoming the new lord of the Eastern Lands, about Kagome going on a perilous journey and about his new mother's plan to groom him to become one of the best lords Japan had.

"WHAT?!" Everyone said when they had heard all.

"You let Kagome go off on her own?!" Sango asked with rage.

"_You're_ the lord of the Eastern lands?!"

"Takara-sama plans to make you what?!"

"Why didn't you go with Kagome?!"

"Is Kagome gonna die?!" 

"I can't imagine you being Eastern Lord!"

"That is crazy!"

"SHUT UP WILL YA?!" Inuyasha bellowed. Everyone fell silent. "One at a time," Inuyasha said as he sat down across from everyone.

"Why did you let Kagome go off on her own?" Sango asked as she stroked Kirara behind the ears. Kohaku was sitting beside her.

"She didn't go on her own, she's with Mizuki," Inuyasha said softly.

"But _you_ being Eastern Lord is just…hilarious!" Hakudoshi laughed his head off. Inuyasha glared at him then he looked down.

"You're right. I could never pull that off. I'll never be as great as my Chichiue…or my brother and why? Because I'm a half-breed," Inuyasha said berating himself.

Hakudoshi stopped laughing and frowned. "Don't worry, Inuyasha," Miroku said as smacked his chest and put an arm around Inuyasha. "I mean don't worry Lord Inuyasha, we'll help you become Lord of the Eastern lands! And all it takes is a pretty lady every now and then…"

"MIROKU!!!! YOU LECH!!! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT?! INUYASHA DON'T YOU DARE GIVE HIM WHAT HE WANTS AND DON'T YOU DARE ACCPET HIS HELP I WILL RAM YOU INTO THE GROUND WITHOUT THE AID OF A NECKLACE!!!!" Sango screamed as she stood up and towered over Inuyasha and Miroku who both had pure comical looks of horror on their faces.

"Sango, I was only joking!" Miroku pleaded.

"IT WASN'T A GOOD JOKE YOU PERVERT!" Everyone in the room looked at Sango, they had never seen her loose control like this before…

"SANGO I LOVE YOU!" Miroku shouted. Sango suddenly stopped and blushed. She snapped out of her blushing state and hit Miroku on the head as hard as she could and sat back down next to Kohaku.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Night had now fallen and Kagome and Mizuki approached a forest. It was wrapped in mist and Kagome could see the hill in the middle of the forest just behind the mist. Kagome felt dread in the pit of her stomach. Maybe, she should turn back and…

NO! That was stupid! Kagome wouldn't do it. She wanted to prove to everyone that she could handle herself. Mizuki placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked softly as she gave Kagome a gentle reassuring squeeze.

Kagome nodded at her. "I want to, Mizuki," Kagome said calmly. Mizuki bit her lower lip. Throughout the entire journey, she thought that she could dissuade Kagome from going. Mizuki bent down and picked up two stones. She closed both her hands over them and closed her eyes. Light glowed from between her hands and she parted her hands to reveal two gems instead of two stones.

"Here," Mizuki said as she gave Kagome the other stone. "If you're in trouble…use this and I'll come and find you."

"You should go back to Sesshoumaru," Kagome said.

Mizuki shook her head. "He'll understand if I stay here with you first. I'll wait for you out here," she paused; a worry look was in her eyes. "Make sure you come out of that forest alive, Kagome, or I'll…I'll hunt you down in the afterlife!"

Kagome smiled and pocketed the stone. "Thanks, Mizuki…I appreciate it." With that the miko turned and entered the forest.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Takara grew bored of watching Sesshoumaru pace back and forth in his father's study. The youkai lord was-though his features didn't show it-worried about Mizuki. The young moon demoness had run off with Kagome without telling Sesshoumaru and he was worried.

"I don't see what you have to be so worried about," Takara said carelessly. "Mizuki is a strong, young woman, I'm sure she can handle herself, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru stopped his pacing and looked at his mother. He resumed his pacing.

Takara sighed. "If you're worried about her…then why don't you go after her?" Takara suggested as she thumbed through the pages of her late husband's journal.

Sesshoumaru left the room and his mother raised an eyebrow as he left. Takara sighed. "If only you were that protective of me, Touga," Takara said softly as her eyes strayed to the diary on the desk.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Mizuki was leaning against a tree, her eyes scanning the stars. She wondered how Kagome was doing. Occasionally, her eyes strayed to the gem in her hand. If the pure, transparent color of the stone turned blood red, then she knew Kagome was in danger.

She sighed and pondered on the question Kagome had asked her. Why did Sesshoumaru love her? There was a reason for everything and, in Mizuki's opinion, she had no idea what reason Sesshoumaru had to love her. Was it beauty? Mizuki frowned. That was quite shallow; she didn't like that, didn't like it at all. But then, she reminded herself, that was mostly the main reason why males loved females.

Her frown deepened. Okay, was it…power? Sesshoumaru loved power, and he himself was powerful so it would only probably be fitting for him to find someone who, like him, was powerful. Mizuki sighed. If it was only because of power that he loved her…

"Penny for your thoughts?" a voice asked.

Mizuki spun around. The voice was familiar. She didn't like it and she hadn't heard it in a long, long time. Kagura was standing there, a nasty smirk on her lips.

"Kagura," Mizuki said without bothering to hide her dislike. There was something new about Kagura. She seemed much more powerful than she had been the last time; she seemed to have become more beautiful and there was a certain air of superiority in the wind witch's voice, something that was definitely not there before.

"What do you want?" Mizuki asked.

Kagura smirked and began tapping her fan to her hand. "Hmm…What a wonderful question, Mizuki. There are a lot of things I like…Sesshoumaru for starters," Kagura said with a nasty grin. Mizuki's eyes widened at her words.

"And?" Mizuki asked as if she were going to give Kagura her wishes.

"Your life." Kagura sent her wind blades at Mizuki. The young woman willed the wind blades to turn to a harmless breeze but then, to her astonishment, it was quite hard to do and the wind blades became a strong gust of wind.

Kagura laughed. "I see you're having a difficult time," Kagura said with amusement. Mizuki glared at her.

Mizuki sent several jets of fire at Kagura but she merely waved her fan, as if she were bored, and the fire was turned to smoke.

Mizuki's eyes widened.

Kagura laughed. "Little girl, you're loosing your touch," Kagura said.

Mizuki lifted her hands above her and several giant boulders burst from the earth. She sent them hurtling towards Kagura, who waved her fan and the boulders became dust.

_How did she get this powerful? _Mizuki thought. _And why…can she control the elements aside from wind…?_

Mizuki summoned her fire dragon which roared at Kagura. The wind witch looked speechless for a moment before she grinned. "Cheap little tricks won't do you any good," she said. "Dance of the Fire Titan!" Kagura's fire titan and Mizuki's fire dragon clashed against each other. Mizuki's dragon pinned Kagura's feminine Titan to the ground.

"Learn to give up!" Kagura shouted. She waved her fan and her titan increased in size until it overthrew Mizuki's dragon.

"I'm ending this right now, little girl," Kagura said. She made a circular motion with her fan and her other titans came out, smaller than the fire titan but still dangerous. They closed in around Mizuki and Kagura laughed.

"This is your end."

Kagura's eyes widened, not in triumph, but in shock. Light burst from the haze of titans. The titans vanished and Mizuki stood in there place, out of breath and terribly wounded. The young moon demoness knelt on one knee, a hand on her left shoulder which was bleeding profusely.

"You've surprised me," Kagura said carelessly. "Seems as if you've survived that…well, Mizuki, I want to know what you're thinking about before I finally kill you."

Mizuki glared at her; she remembered Sesshoumaru and wondered, for some unknown reason, if he only loved her for her power. Well, if that was the case, he was about to love Kagura next.

Kagura read the look in her eyes. "Dear Sesshoumaru," Kagura said as she fanned herself. She laughed. "Oh don't worry; he'll be in good hands when I'm through with you…"

"What makes you think he'll come to you?" Mizuki snarled. The question was out of her mouth before she could stop it.

Kagura grinned. "Doesn't he…favor women who are…powerful…? An equal match of his? I think, it's safe for me to say, that in terms of power, I'm only one step beneath him…You on the otherhand…" Kagura laughed at Mizuki who narrowed her eyes at the ground. Yes, it seemed as if Kagura was right.

"Let me put you out of your misery," Kagura said. "Let me kill you."

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

**A1969: cliffy!!! Mwahaha!!! How I love those cliff hangers…they're just so…beautiful!**

**Sesshoumaru: you are out of your mind, human.**

**A1969: oh don't worry Lord Fluffykins, I love you more than I love cliff hangers!**

**Sesshoumaru: -eye twitches-**

**A1969 –whispers to Kagome and Inuyasha- : I'm only joking.**

**Kagome: Phew!**


	40. The Forest

**A1969: is there anything better thank updating…?**

**Inuyasha: of course.**

**A1969: and that would be?**

**Inuyasha: kicking Sesshoumaru's butt.**

**Sesshoumaru: what was that, half-breed?**

**A1969: down, fluffy. –Fluffy kisses dirt-**

**Inuyasha: hahahaha!!! You set me in a good mood! This author doesn't own the show, got it?**

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Kagura smirked and she opened her fan wide. "Any last requests?" she asked the young moon demoness kneeling before her.

Mizuki glared up at her, her blue gray eyes filled with much hate. "If I needed one more request, I wouldn't ask it from you, Kagura," she said through gritted teeth.

The wind sorceress shrugged at her. "Have it your way, then…Dance of the gods!" Kagura shouted. She waved her fan in five rapid motions. Mizuki's eyes widened. Fiery tornadoes fell from the sky, encircling Kagura, but not harming her. Spouts of water burst from the ground and the wind seemed to howl stronger. Mizuki's eyes widened even more when she saw that all of Kagura's titans descended from the heavens like gods.

"My strongest attack," Kagura said softly. She waved her fan towards Mizuki. The demoness's eyes widened as Kagura's attack rushed towards her. Mizuki closed her eyes and waited for her death to come.

Kagura laughed as her attack enveloped Mizuki. "See if you can get yourself out of that," the wind witch said haughtily.

Her eyes suddenly widened. Blue light burst from the middle of her attack, dissipating it as it did so. "What on earth?!" Kagura said as energy swirled around an unknown source. "Is Mizuki doing this?!"

It wasn't Mizuki.

It was Sesshoumaru.

As Kagura's grand attack died down, she could make out Sesshoumaru's form as the dust settled down. He held Mizuki in his other arm while he held Tokijin in his other hand. As Kagura looked at him, she realized the expression in his eyes. It was a terrible expression and quite subtle to the eyes of those who didn't know Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagura said softly. "What do you think you're doing?"

The youkai lord glared at her. He gently laid Mizuki against a tree and stood in front of her, shielding her away from Kagura. "You fool," the youkai said dangerously.

"Fool? I?" Kagura said grimly. "You think I'm a fool? Sesshoumaru…I'd say you are the fool…for loving someone as weak as her!" Kagura pointed her fan at Mizuki. She was pleased to see the burns and the cuts on the young moon demoness's flesh.

Kagura was pleased to see Sesshoumaru's eyes stray to Mizuki as if he were considering something. "Do you see now," she whispered. "That she is weak…? She is not fit for you, you need someone as powerful as yourself, that woman is not that."

To her amazement, Sesshoumaru knelt by Mizuki's side and gently stroked her cheek, no emotion showed in his face and in his eyes. He noticed the burns that Mizuki had received from Kagura's attack. A cut near her temple was dripping blood onto her cheek, but the injuries would heal soon enough.

"What is it about her that attracts you so?" Kagura asked, almost in exasperation. Sesshoumaru stood up and looked at her.

"That reason," he began in a voice which, as usual, was devoid of emotion, "is meant for her and her alone." With that, Sesshoumaru ran towards Kagura, sword held tightly in his grasp. Kagura gritted her teeth.

"Dance of Flames!" A jet of fire spiraled towards Sesshoumaru. But he merely ran through the flames and continued headed towards Kagura. The wind witch took out her feather and was about to fly off when Sesshoumaru sent her flying into the trees with his sword pressure.

A tornado tore through the trees, aiming towards Sesshoumaru. He buried Tokijin deep within the ground and held on to it to prevent himself from being blown off. Kagura glared at him. "What do you think of that?" she snapped. "My power is greater than that pathetic Mizuki's…not to mention…" she didn't finish her sentence.

"What makes you so sure of your answer?" Sesshoumaru asked softly.

"Naraku made me stronger…more powerful," she answered, smirking.

"Did he, now?" There was amusement in Sesshoumaru's voice, yet it was quite subtle. "Does that not show that you were…weak to begin with?" Another scent reached Sesshoumaru's nose…a scent he didn't like.

"Why you-!" Kagura raised her fan, ready to strike, but a hand grabbed her wrists and prevented her from doing so. Kagura spun around.

"Naraku," Sesshoumaru said with apparent disgust and hate.

"I will handle him Kagura," Naraku said softly. "Return to the palace…and protect Akago."

Kagura nodded, took one last look at Sesshoumaru, and then flew off. "Well, well, well, Sesshoumaru-sama," Naraku said as though he and Sesshoumaru were having a pleasant chat. "I see you're protecting that girl again, as usual. You've grown soft, I see," Naraku said with a sneer. Sesshoumaru glared at him. "I'll end your life tonight, Lord Sesshoumaru, and then I'll end that lovely lady's life but before I do"-a nasty smirk crept up his lips-"and then…I shall kill the priestess, Kagome, who is lurking in that forest."

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

"This scent," Inuyasha said. He quickly stood up from his place, his bowl of dinner falling to the floor, its contents spilling.

"What's wrong with you, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"It's Naraku's scent!" The hanyou quickly ran out of the hut. Without wasting another moment, everyone in the hut, excluding Kaede, had run out.

"Do you think Naraku's up to something again?" Sango asked as she and Miroku mounted a now transformed Kirara and took off after Inuyasha.

"He always is," Miroku said, narrowing his eyes.

Sango glanced at Kohaku, who was riding behind her. "Kohaku, I don't think it's safe for you to come with us," the taijiya murmured softly.

"I'll be fine, Ane," Kohaku assured her. Sango nodded, somewhat hesitantly. Hakudoshi, who was flying beside them, suddenly stopped in mid air. He had spotted Kagura.

"Hakudoshi, what is it? Hurry or Inuyasha will leave us!" Miroku said. Then he, too, saw Kagura.

"She's headed back to the palace," Hakudoshi muttered. "Back to Akago…"

He hesitated for a second then said, "Monk, come with me…we'll follow her to the palace."

"What?" Miroku said indignantly. "Now is not the time-"

"Are you stupid?" Hakudoshi snapped. Miroku looked taken aback. "We have to follow her to Akago…he's Naraku's heart, remember? Rather, he's hiding Naraku's heart. Tell me what is the use of killing Naraku if his heart remains? He'll regenerate again. Unless we destroy his heart, he'll keep on doing so."

Miroku looked at him for a moment. "Are you so ready to kill your own brother?" the monk asked. Hakudoshi didn't answer. Akago _was _his brother. But they had never really been that close…Besides, eliminating Naraku was much more important than brotherly ties now, it seemed.

"Yes." Miroku nodded. He got off Kirara and rode behind Hakudoshi, much to Entei's annoyance, though he didn't do anything mischievous.

"Take care, Miroku," Sango whispered as she and Kirara rode off after Inuyasha.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Mists closed around Kagome the moment she had set foot in the forest. The very second she had gone passed a few tress; it seemed as if the forest had closed off all connections to the outside world. The young miko looked around. It was silent. The silence was eerie and the way the moon's light filtered through the mist made the hair on Kagome's nape stand on end.

Bow held in hand, the young priestess began walking towards the hill. "It's quiet," Kagome said to herself. Talking to herself felt somewhat comforting. Kagome strained her eyes against the mist. A figure was coming towards her. "Huh…? Who…could that be…?" Kagome said softly as she continued staring at the approaching figure. Kagome bit her lower lip. What if something bad was going to happen to her? With this in mind, the young miko silently notched an arrow to her bow and pointed it at the approaching figure.

As the figure approached, Kagome could make out who it was.

"Kikyou?!" Kagome said with shock. She quickly lowered her bow and arrow just as the priestess came in full view.

"Kagome," Kikyou said softly. "What are you doing here?"

Kagome looked flustered for a moment. "Well…Lady Takeida-Sesshoumaru's mother-told me that I could find another miko hanyou in that hill in the middle of the forest who could train me…"

Kikyou looked at her. Her stare was icy cold and Kagome bit her lip. _Why she is staring at me like that?_ Kagome thought, somewhat nerved. "Kikyou…what are _you_ doing here?" Kagome inquired. Kikyou only continued to look at her, there was a funny look in her eyes, a look that would've made Naraku cower in fear.

"Me…?" the undead priestess began as she inserted a hand into the sleeve of her haori. "What do you think…?" To Kagome's dismay, Kikyou drew out a dagger. The blade gleamed against the moonlight as Kagome eyed it with apprehension on her face.

"What are you going to do with-?" Kagome was cut short since Kikyou ran towards her, dagger gleaming menacingly. Kagome's eyes widened. She turned and ran.

"Come back here, girl," she heard Kikyou say. "Come back so we can settle Inuyasha once and for all!"

_Is she out of her mind? _Kagome thought desperately. She turned and dived behind a rock just as Kikyou ran past her. Kagome panted as she peeked around the rock to see if there was any trace of Kikyou. _What's gotten into her? She's never been this aggressive when it came to Inuyasha!_

Kagome counted one to one hundred before she decided that it was safe to sneak out of her hiding place. Cautiously, the miko emerged-only to find Kikyou pointing an arrow dangerously at her. "Kikyou…What's gotten into you?!" Kagome asked.

Kikyou gave her a nasty grin that distorted her usually calm face. "What problem?" Kikyou asked, holding the string of the bow tightly. "There is no problem…only you."

"But why?"

"Because you're getting between me and Inuyasha!" Kikyou screamed. "You have my soul…now you're taking the man I love?! How dare you? Do you think I shall let that go on? Do you think that I would allow you to happily roam the earth in sunshine with Inuyasha while you leave me to hide and rot in the dark? Tell me, Kagome, what kind of person would I be?"

"Kikyou…please!" Kagome said, beads of perspiration trickling down her face.

"Do not plead with me, half-breed!" Kikyou snapped her eyes alight with rage. "You even got rid of your mortality so that you could be with Inuyasha!"

Kagome bit her lower lip. "I shall not tolerate this, girl," Kikyou snapped. "They say that you are my reincarnation…if that is so…then I am ashamed! Ashamed that I should be reborn as a weak, pathetic, whining woman such as yourself!" So saying Kikyou released her arrow and it sped towards Kagome. Kagome jumped to one side to avoid the arrow. Kikyou's arrow missed her and purified the rock behind Kagome.

Quick as a flash, Kikyou notched another arrow to her bow. Kagome took this minute diversion to run. The miko hanyou dived into the trees just as she heard Kikyou say through the mists, "You cannot run from me forever!"

_I have to talk some sense into her!_ Kagome thought as she ran.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

**Sorry if this chapter's really short…Kinda busy.**

**Kagome: don't forget to review!**

**Inuyasha: -still laughing- can't-believe-she-made-Fluffy-kiss-dirt!**

**A1969: yeah, we all can't believe too, Inuyasha –whispers to Kagome who grins-**

**Kagome: sit boy.**

**A1969: see? Now both of you can kiss dirt!**


	41. Naraku's Defeat

**A1969: welcome back my slaves –Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's eyes twitch- I mean my kind, free readers!  
Kagome: "slaves"?**

**A1969: well –Sesshoumaru covers author's mouth-**

**Sesshoumaru: silence you fool!**

**A1969: -bites fluffy's hand-**

**Sesshoumaru: wench! –holds hand-**

**Kagome: er…I'm guessing it's something you two are plotting…in any case the author doesn't own the show!**

**Inuyasha: -narrows eyes- what are you two up to?**

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Kagome continued to run from Kikyou. She didn't have any idea what could have gotten into Kikyou's head-perhaps it had something to do with Naraku?

Kagome jumped into a tree. The leaves hid her perfectly from those-namely Kikyou-below. "Now what do I do?" Kagome said softly to herself. "If she continues hounding me, I'll never be able to get to the hill now…"

Below her, she could see Kikyou stop at the bottom of the tree. "Where are you, half-breed?" Kikyou was saying, bow and arrow held tightly in her hands. "Come out! Come out so we can see who deserves Inuyasha!" 

_Why is she acting this way?_ Kagome thought. _She's never been that possessive of Inuyasha…except the time she tried to drag him into hell with her that is…_

"You don't understand how I feel, Kagome," Kikyou said acidly, bow still held tightly. "You don't know how much it pains me to see you together with Inuyasha! You don't know how miserable it makes me to see the two of you together!"

Kaogme's eyes slightly widened. "She feels the exact same way I do when I see her with Inuyasha," Kagome murmured to herself. She might have murmured a little too loudly because a second later, Kikyou spun around and shot at the spot where Kagome was hiding. Kagome jumped out of the tree and landed in front of an enraged Kikyou.

"Finally decided to come out, huh?" Kikyou asked as she notched another arrow to her bow.

Kagome shook her head. "I won't hurt you, Kikyou."

"Take your bow and we'll see who among us is the better priestess!" Kikyou snapped a manic glint in her beautiful eyes.

Kagome shook her head again. "I won't harm you…I know you're mad at me because I'm always with Inuyasha…I know you feel the same way I feel…but…these feelings of ours…it isn't reasonable for us to fight because of Inuyasha!"

Kikyou narrowed her eyes at the miko before her. "Oh? To you maybe…Inuyasha was the best thing that happened to me…he was the only one who truly understood how I felt…I felt like an outcast because of my being a priestess…and he feels the same way about being a hanyou! Inuyasha and I understood each other…we were there for each other when others treated us like outcasts!"

Kagome bowed her head then looked Kikyou in the eyes. "I know I can never sever the bond between you and Inuyasha…the bond you have is…eternal…Kikyou…I want you to know something…It hurts me to admit this…but…you're the one Inuyasha wants to be with…you…not me…I…have to live with the fact that even though I'm the one whose always with Inuyasha…his thoughts are forever on you…and you alone." Kagome wiped a tear that was running down her cheeks.

"At times…Inuyasha would look at me and think that I was you…don't you see how much he thinks about you? I can't compete with you but…Inuyasha may have chosen you but…but…I'll always be with Inuyasha…even if he chooses and loves you…"

Kikyou lowered her bow and looked at Kagome. Suddenly, Kikyou glowed with a white light, light that made the young miko hanyou shield her face with the sleeve of her haori. When the light faded, Kagome lowered her sleeve to see what had become of Kikyou.

Kagome's eyes widened as she looked at the woman standing before her. She was wearing armor over her haori and hakamas; there was a sword strapped to her waist and a bow was slung over her shoulder; her eyes were a brilliant shade of red and her hair was a dark brown color.

"W-who are you?" Kagome asked. "And what have you done with Kikyou?"

The woman's eyes had the same cold look in them as Kikyou's. "I am Serezume…have you not been seeking me out?" she asked as the wind blew gently around them.

Kagome's eyes widened. "You're the miko hanyou I've been looking for…the one who can train me?"

Serezume nodded once. "What have you done with Kikyou?" Kagome demanded.

Serezume looked amused. "The Kikyou you fought was an illusion created by me."

"Why?"

"Its use was to train you."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the woman. "Train me?"

Serezume nodded again. "We are priestesses…and yet we are demons…I found out that only way to train our powers was to overcome our fears…overcoming our fears mature us, therefore maturing our powers."

"I don't understand."

"Kikyou represented a certain fear that you felt…can you tell me what this fear is?"

Kagome looked at the ground. "I was afraid that…Inuyasha would choose Kikyou and not me…"

"Correct. Instead of destroying your fear…instead of destroying Kikyou, you chose to overcome your fear…therefore, maturing your powers…"

Kagome looked at her and as she did, she felt more powerful, more in control of herself. "Still…I can't believe that's all the training I have to do."

Serezume smiled at her. "We are strange, are we not? Priestesses yet we have demon blood…are job is to slay demons and yet…" Serezume turned her back on Kagome and began walking into the mists.

"Wait!" Kagome called out.

"If you do not hurry out of the forest, you're friends will be in danger," Serezume said without looking at Kagome.

Kagome's eyes widened and without second thought, she ran.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Sesshoumaru dodged a tentacle that was covered with miasma. He pulled out his sword and slashed the tentacle that had sneakily wound itself round his ankle. "Outta the way, ya bastard!" a familiar voice shouted. Sesshoumaru jumped up in time to avoid Kongosouha. Naraku wasn't as fortunate. Kongosouha had hit him, embedding adamant in his arms, chest and neck.

"You can't do anything without me, can ya, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked as he and the others appeared. Sesshoumaru noticed that the monk wasn't with them.

"On the contraire, little brother, you can't seem to do anything without Tessaiga," the elder said.

"Why you…"

"Now is not the time, Inuyasha!" Sango snapped.

The taijiya threw her Hiraikotsu at Naraku, but the hanyou had created a barrier. They watched as Naraku absorbed the adamant and then…

"Run!" Sango shouted. Naraku deflected the Adamant Barrage at them all, sending spears of adamant flying.

Inuyasha dodged out of the way, while Sango and Kirara took to the sky as did Sesshoumaru. Once the dust cleared down, Naraku stood there, fully healed and in his arms lay Mizuki. "Mizuki?!" Sango said with shock.

Sesshoumaru, enraged, lunged down towards Naraku, Tokijin pointed dangerously at the hanyou. Naraku jumped out of the way and landed gracefully back. "Let go of her, Naraku," Sesshoumaru said acidly.

Naraku grinned. "Let go of her? Here I am holding the woman you love, the woman who will turn out to be more effective than any mere barrier." Inuyasha gritted his teeth. With Mizuki in Naraku's arms, there was no way he could launch any kind of attack at the bastard. His brother seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"What will you do now, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Naraku asked.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Hakudoshi and Miroku followed Kagura at a distance. They had to be careful that the wind witch wouldn't detect them so as to maintain the element of surprise. Miroku could feel the aura of Naraku's barrier. "We're getting close," the monk murmured.

"You think?" Hakudoshi asked. Kagura suddenly vanished before their very eyes, as if she had entered another dimension. "She's entered the barrier."

Hakudoshi continued flying until they reached the boundary which he believed to be the barrier. "Why aren't you going through?" Miroku asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you an idiot?" Hakudoshi asked as he created a barrier around him, Miroku and Entei. "Can you not sense that Naraku had laced his barrier with miasma?"

Miroku's eyebrows shut up in surprise. "He did?" the monk narrowed his eyes. "I couldn't sense it. But Kagura didn't seem to have been affected."

"Of course not," Hakudoshi said. "Naraku gave her the ability to dispel his barriers…So when she entered, she only destroyed a portion of the barrier in order to go through."

"I see."

Hakudoshi flew through the barrier. His own barrier sizzled with as it went through Naraku's barrier but they were able to get through without suffering any serious damage.

"We made it," Miroku said with a sigh. He looked down at the castle before them. "It's a miracle that Kagura hasn't detected out presence yet."

Hakudoshi narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the castle. "Yes," he muttered. "It is."

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Kagura entered the room where Kanna was waiting with the infant asleep in her arms. "Kagura," she said when she saw the wind witch enter.

"I know Kanna," Kagura said. "Hakudoshi and the monk have followed me…it doesn't matter, it's a part of Naraku's plan."

Kanna looked at her younger sister. If she could have showed emotion, her eyes would have registered puzzlement and bewilderment. "Naraku's plan," she repeated softly as she stared at the baby in her arms.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

"Let go of her, Naraku," Sesshoumaru said dangerously, pointing Tokijin at the hanyou, eyes glittering with rage.

Naraku chuckled. "Or what? You'll attack?"

Sesshoumaru lowered Tokijin. "What do you want?" the demon lord finally asked. Inuyasha and Sango looked at Sesshoumaru. He sounded-for the first time since they had known him-defeated. Naraku laughed.

"Come now, Lord Sesshoumaru," he said. "It pains me to see you reduced to this state because of a trifling emotion…that's why I got rid of my heart in the first place." His eyes rested on Kohaku for a moment. "You should do the same thing."

Inuyasha and the others watched as Naraku lowered his lips to Mizuki's. Inuyasha glanced at his brother. His eyes were blood red and he only half way through to transforming. Sango gripped her Hiraikotsu, ready to strike at the lecherous Naraku; but before she could throw it, Naraku dropped Mizuki and jumped back as flames covered his arms and body. Sesshoumaru stopped transforming and Inuyasha's eyes widened as Mizuki opened her eyes and stood up, glaring at Naraku. "And I thought Miroku was the only lech in the entire Era," she said with slight amusement.

Inuyasha glanced at his brother. The youkai lord looked relieved. "You wench," Naraku said as the flames on his body died. "You will pay for that."

He lashed at her with his tentacles but she jumped backwards to avoid them, landing right beside Sesshoumaru. "You frightened me," he said softly as Inuyasha and Sango rushed in to attack Naraku.

"Frightened you?" Mizuki repeated, slightly puzzled.

"When Naraku…" his voice trailed off and Mizuki gave him a small smile. Without saying another word, she rushed in join Inuyasha and Sango in the fray.

"You," Sesshoumaru said to Shippou who was visibly frightened and shaking.

"Y-yes…sir?" Shippou asked, cowering.

"You and the boy, Kohaku, stay out of this." Sesshoumaru ran off to help the others fight Naraku who was putting up a good fight.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Miroku stared around the empty courtyard of Naraku's fortress and castle. "Don't you think everything is a little too quiet?" he asked Hakudoshi who was looking around his surroundings with narrowed eyes.

"It is…just be careful…Kagura is different from before," Hakudoshi warned. "Come on."

He led Miroku to the threshold of the palace. Miroku looked inside. It was silent and dark. "Is there a torch here somewhere?" he asked Hakudoshi.

"How should I know?" the boy said with a shrug. "This palace is new, remember? We should just go in…unless you're afraid of the dark, that is."

Miroku inwardly sighed as Hakudoshi made his way into the dark threshold. "That child has some issues to solve," he muttered.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Kagura looked with fascination into Kanna's mirror. "Good," she said as she watched Hakudoshi and Miroku enter the palace. "Naraku's plan is in motion, Kanna." She glanced at the infant whom Kanna had set on the bed; Akago was asleep and he-despite the fact that he was a demon-looked like an angel. "You've outlived your purpose, little brat," she continued; she looked at Kanna and went on, "You know what to do…I'll lure them here…the rest, I leave to you."

Kanna looked at her then at Akago. It did not seem right to her that they should sacrifice the infant all for the sake of Naraku's plan…

Kagura looked at Kanna who was still looking at the infant. Was it her imagination or did she notice a flicker of emotion go through Kanna's eyes? Kagura shook her head and decided that she had imagined it. "Wait here," she said as she left the room.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

"Did you hear anything?" Miroku asked Hakudoshi as they rounded a corner. Hakudoshi stopped and looked back at Miroku. The monk's eyes were narrowed as if there was a presence that only he could sense.

"I heard nothing," Hakudoshi said. He continued walking, taking care not to step on anything that might be lying at their feet.

A scraping sound. Hakudoshi and Miroku stopped in their tracks. "I'm sure you heard that," Miroku said. Hakudoshi closed his eyes, straining his ears to locate the source of the scraping sound which seemed to be coming from below, above and at their sides. An arm suddenly burst from the wall beside them, grabbing Miroku's throat. "What the-?!" the monk shouted. Another arm burst from the wall, grabbing his feet, making him trip.

Seeing the monk fall, Hakudoshi slashed at the arms with his naginata. "Thanks," Miroku said weakly as he stood up. An army of dead people burst through the wall, making the boy and the monk jump back.

"Dance of the Dead," Hakudoshi whispered. A moment later, a jet of flame was headed toward them. Hakudoshi hastily put up a barrier around him and Miroku.

"Well, well, well," a voice said. "If it isn't the little boy and the perverted monk…Come to kill me?"

Miroku and Hakudoshi looked up. The dead were clearing a path as Kagura walked towards them, looking both haughty and smug.

"Kagura," Hakudoshi said, narrowing his eyes.

"I see what you mean," Miroku said. "She is more powerful than before."

Kagura began fanning herself. "Has Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru sent you? How pathetic…and weak."

"No one sent us here," the monk said. The dead began amassing themselves against the barrier, trying in vain to get thorough. "We came here to finish you off ourselves."

"Oh? And how do you plan to do that?" the wind witch asked with amusement. Miroku looked at her then at all the dead people that surrounded them.

"Better think of a plan quick," Hakudoshi said in a low voice. "Kagura has the ability to dispel barriers-even my barrier."

"She's gotten _that_ powerful?" Miroku said quietly. He looked at their situation, trying to think of a plan. He frowned to himself. There were too much dead people clawing at the barrier. He and Hakudoshi couldn't fight them all off, even if they were able to, there was the matter of the wind witch before them. But then again, Miroku told himself, Kagura isn't just a _wind_ witch anymore.

"Hakudoshi," Miroku said, readying himself to open the Kazaana. "When I say 'now', dispel the barrier and get out of the way."

"There's sure to be miasma in those dead bodies," Hakudoshi said. Miroku looked at the boy. Was he actually concerned about the monk? Perhaps. Miroku wasn't so sure, now was not the time to ponder on whether or not Hakudoshi had come to see them as friends.

"Never mind about the miasma," Miroku said, a bead of sweat forming on his brow. "What's important is that you try and get rid of Kagura…and the infant."

Hakudoshi nodded and tried not to think about killing his own brother. "NOW!" Miroku shouted. Quick as a flash, Hakudoshi dispelled the barrier and jumped behind Miroku. "WIND TUNNEL!" Miroku shouted. Kagura's eyes widened as she felt the wind dragging her in. She hadn't expected the monk to use his wind tunnel. She had made it quite obvious that there was miasma in the bodies that she used but he was still using that accursed Kazaana.

Miroku's eyes widened in pain as the wind tunnel started to suck in the bodies. His eye widened but he held on. _He's risking his life,_ Hakudoshi thought, thinking that maybe Inuyasha and his companions were far nobler than he thought they were.

Kagura was quick to act. She created a cage of wind around her that repelled the strong wind of the Kazaana. _I can't hold on much longer,_ Miroku thought. He cold already feel the poison coursing through his system. When the last of the zombies had been sucked in, the monk closed his wind tunnel and fell flat on the floor.

"Miroku," Hakudoshi said as he approached the unconscious monk. Kagura took the opportunity to escape. "Come on, you lech, open those eyes."

Miroku opened them pointed feebly after Kagura. "First Kagura…and…t-the…i-in-infant," Miroku said. Hakudoshi looked down at Miroku. The monk as deathly pale and his eyes were dilated. Sweat laced his forehead and Hakudoshi was certain that his skin felt as cold as marble.

"Make sure you're still alive by the time I come back," Hakudoshi threatened as he stood up and looked down at Miroku. He gave a low whistle and a moment later, Entei burst through the wall, sending wood everywhere. "Entei, look after the lech for me."

Entei gave him a 'look' which Hakudoshi narrowed his eyes at. "Watch him," the boy said firmly. Entei whinnied as if he were saying, "Fine, Master."

Hakudoshi began running after Kagura. The sound of her footsteps was growing weak. Hakudoshi quickened his pace. He rounded a corner and he saw Kagura standing there, waiting for him. "You know what I want to know," she said in a bored fashion as she inspected her fingernails. "Why are you even helping them? You have your heart now-thanks to that wretch, Mizuki. What are you still doing here? You should just run off while you have the chance, little boy."

Hakudoshi clutched his naginata tightly. "Yes. Unlike you, I have a heart and unlike you, I'm not a slave of Naraku. Tell me, Kagura, how does it feel to do someone else's bidding? It's quite a shameful thing, you know. Yes, I may be helping Inuyasha and the others"-Hakudoshi now smirked at her-"but it was _my_ choice. At least I don't have to take orders…like a low life slave."

Kagura glared at him and opened her fan. "You'll regret that insult!" Kagura sent her wind blades at Hakudoshi who quickly put up a barrier. "Don't hide behind that!" Kagura snarled. She waved her fan in an elegant manner and mist surrounded Hakudoshi's barrier which faded until it was completely dispelled.

Hakudoshi narrowed his eyes and attacked Kagura with his naginata. Kagura conjured a sword made of ice and parried Hakudoshi's naginata in a swift motion. "Why are you even working with Inuyasha? You used to despise him," Kagura said as their weapons clashed.

"I told you, it was my choice," Hakudoshi snarled as he slashed at Kagura's weapon with strength. "I don't want to admit this, but Inuyasha and the others gave me something valuable, something you could never have!" Hakudoshi attacked Kagura again and this time her weapon was sent flying.

"And what did they give you?" Kagura asked mockingly as Hakudoshi pointed his naginata at her throat.

"Friendship," the boy said. Kagura looked at him and then she looked behind him-at her weapon.

She smirked at him. "Oh? Friendship? You actually think they would be your friend after all the evil things you've done? What about the mice that you unleashed, the mice that killed so many villagers?"

Hakudoshi glared at him. "I regret what I've done…Inuyasha and the others have forgiven me for it!" He raised his naginata, ready to strike Kagura once and for all, but Kagura had summoned her sword of ice. It parried Hakudoshi's naginata with ease. Taking the distraction, Kagura ran. She rounded a corner and vanished into the room where Kanna and the infant waited.

Hakudoshi followed her and destroyed the door with his naginata. He looked imposing for a little boy as he broke down that door, Kagura noticed. She smirked. The plan was working.

Hakudoshi stepped into the room and glared at Kagura. "Don't try to run," the boy said. Kagura smirked. She waved her fan once and vanished in a flash of flame. "Damn, she got away," the boy said, looking at the spot where she had stood. The wooden floor was scorched and blackened from the flames.

Hakudoshi looked around the room and spotted Kanna holding Akago in her white arms. He approached his sister and gave her a sharp look. "Kanna," he said. "Give me Akago."

Kanna looked at him. Was he seeing things or did he see a flicker of apprehension cross her eyes? He decided that the light of the crescent moon filtering through the window made him see things. Kanna put Akago down on the floor in front of his brother. She stepped back and looked at him once with her blank eyes. She wondered what Kagura and Naraku were plotting. Why did Naraku want Hakudoshi to destroy his heart?

Hakudoshi looked down at his sleeping brother. Before, he would have struck him without hesitation but now that he had known Inuyasha and the others, he couldn't. His naginata quivered as he held it above his brother. He was an infant. He was evil. Hakudoshi tried not to think about his brother's blood that would bathe his naginata's blade.

"You don't have to do it if you can't," a voice said. Hakudoshi spun around. Miroku was leaning weakly against the doorpost, looking pale but otherwise not dying.

"Monk, why aren't you dead yet?" Hakudoshi asked.

Miroku looked at him. "There is more to Entei than you think," he said softly as he approached the boy. "He managed to purge the miasma from my body with the flames from his." Miroku held out his hands where there were multiple burn marks.

"Entei _healed _you?" Hakudoshi asked, raising his eyebrows.

"He purged the miasma. Enough of that…the infant." Miroku turned his attention to the infant on the floor. His eyes strayed to Kanna. Why wasn't she protecting the baby? Lack of protection towards the infant made Miroku suspicious.

"Do you want me to…?" Miroku's voice trailed off as he looked at Hakudoshi.

The boy shook his head. "I'd rather my own brother died at my hands than at the hands of others," he said. Miroku thought of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. Miroku nodded and stepped back. Kanna looked at them, her mirror she clutched tighter in her hands.

Hakudoshi looked at his brother and then raised his naginata.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Sango screamed as Naraku pinned her to a tree with one of his tentacles. They were faring off badly. Sesshoumaru was busy hacking away at the tentacles that were threatening to wrap themselves around him. Mizuki was busy protecting Kohaku and Shippou from the numerous tentacles that were creeping towards them.

"Damn," Inuyasha said to himself. "This isn't good." He saw the only solution. He had to destroy Naraku's main body which-due to the tentacles that kept everyone busy-no one had bothered to take care of.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha shouted as he jumped and brought Tessaiga down on Naraku. Naraku swiped at Tessaiga, and wrapped his tentacles around Inuyasha's throat. "Poor Inuyasha…I never thought that you were this weak," Naraku said with a smirk. "I'm going to kill you right here, right now, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's eyes widened as Naraku began squeezing his throat…

"INUYASHA!" a voice shouted. Sesshoumaru and the others turned their heads. Kagome had emerged from the forest and had now released a Sacred Arrow at Naraku. Mizuki looked at Kagome with a smile. She was using the golden bow and the silver arrows. The young miko hanyou's spiritual power increased greatly not just because of what she was, but because of her training as well.

They watched as the arrow lit up with strong holy light. It was headed towards Naraku with deadly precision. Inuyasha lashed at Naraku wih his claws. The hanyou fell to the ground just as Kagome's arrow struck Naraku in the chest. Naraku screamed as bright light enveloped him, purifying him. Inuyasha covered his head with his arms to shield himself against the strong purifying light. Mizuki covered herself, Kohaku and Shippou with the wide sleeve of her haori. Sango closed her eyes and turned her head away, the light was just too dazzling. Sesshoumaru didn't look away. He and Kagome were the only ones who watched as Naraku gave one more final scream as his body was purified into oblivion.

The light vanished and everyone stared at the spot where Naraku had been. "Is it…over?" Sango asked. Inuyasha slowly stood up and picked up Tessaiga and Kagome ran to him and hugged him; the hanyou hugged her back and breathed a sigh of relief-he was relieved that she had managed to come from the forest alive.

"Are you alright?" Sesshoumaru asked as he approached Mizuki who was making sure whether or not Shippou and Kohaku were alright.

Mizuki nodded at him. "I'm fine, Sesshoumaru."

She looked up at the sky and smiled. "Look," she said. Sesshoumaru looked up. Hakudoshi and Miroku were flying towards them. When the duo had landed, Sango ran up to Miroku and embraced him.

"Miroku! Are you alright? I was so worried…" Sango said softly as Miroku embraced her. He pulled away from her.

"I'm more than alright," he said as he held out both hands-both of them uncovered.

"Your Kazaana vanished?!" everyone-excluding Sesshoumaru-said with shock and surprise.

Mizuki looked up at the crescent moon. "So…Naraku is dead…"

"Finally," Sesshoumaru said as he pulled Mizuki to him. "Remember your promise," he whispered into her ear. She blushed and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Is it just me," Kohaku said to Hakudoshi and Shippou. "Or is everyone feeling a little too…affectionate?"

"It isn't just you," Hakudoshi said with distaste.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Unknown to them all, Kagura and Kanna were hiding behind the trees. Their presence went undetected. Kagura smirked as if satisfied by the scene that she saw. "Come Kanna," Kagura commanded she turned on her back and walked off. "We'll wait and see how things unfold."

Kanna glanced back at Mizuki and Sesshoumaru, whose arms were still wrapped around each other, and followed after Kagura.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

**A1969: sorry for the long update. Blame it on my other stories.**

**Sesshoumaru: why don't you blame yourself for once?**

**A1969: bah! Shut up. Now I see why Inuyasha can't stand you, Fluffykins.**

**Sesshoumaru: -eye twitches- don't…say…that…**

**Kagome: come on you two, what are you hiding from us?**

**A1969: that's a secret.**

**Inuyasha: I knew it…you two are up to something.**


	42. The Engagement

**A1969: all of you had a good new year, I hope?**

**Kagome: well…Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru didn't.**

**A1969: now why is that?**

**Kagome: the fireworks…kinda made them deaf…**

**A1969: hey, Sesshoumaru! –doesn't respond- uh-oh.**

**Kagome: what is it?**

**A1969: if we tell them to kiss dirt…they can't hear us, can they?**

**Kagome: -eyes widen- you're right! Anyway, while we solve this problem, the author doesn't own the show!**

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

"Finally," Takara was saying with a sigh. "That bastard half breed Naraku is dead, about time."

Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and the others were in the main banquet hall. Takara-glad that her son had finally managed to defeat Naraku-had been generous. She had decided that a sort of private banquet was in order. Sesshoumaru had also said that it was necessary since he had something important that he wished to tell them all.

Since it was their first time in the West, Miroku and Sango felt awkward being there. "I don't know," Miroku said softly. "Naraku could be faking his death…like last time."

"Last time?" Mizuki, who was sitting next to Sesshoumaru, asked.

Miroku cleared his throat after eating a rather spicy dish. "Well, there was a time Naraku faked his death so that Kaguya, a Celestial Maiden, would come out of hiding. He did it so that he could absorb her."

Mizuki looked thoughtful then she glanced at Miroku and asked, "But…you said you and Hakudoshi managed to destroy Naraku's heart."

The monk nodded. "True…So Naraku truly is dead this time."

"Speakin' of Naraku," Inuyasha said as he turned to Kagome. "Where're the shards, woman?!"

Kagome blinked innocently at him. "Er…the shards, the jewel that Naraku had…I couldn't find it…"

Everyone prepared themselves for what was to come. "WHADDYA MEAN YOU COULDN'T FIND THE JEWEL?!" the hanyou bellowed. Takara looked scandalized, Mizuki's eyebrows shot up in surprise, Miroku and Sango had we-knew-this-was-coming looks on their faces and Sesshoumaru glared at his brother.

"Gomen!" Kagome said hastily. "But the jewel wasn't with Naraku when he was killed…he might have hid it somewhere."

Inuyasha was still fuming. "Really, Inuyasha," Mizuki said, looking at the hanyou. "You should be grateful you get to look for the jewel _with_ Kagome"-the miko blushed violently-"you guys still get to go on your adventure while I'll probably be stuck here for the rest of my life…"

Everyone except Sesshoumaru gave her a puzzled look. "What do you mean…?" Takara asked.

Sesshoumaru gently removed his hand from Mizuki's to reveal a lovely ring with a small blue stone in the middle.

Everyone was silent.

Inuyasha finally said, "So?"

Kagome, however, was the first to snap out of her stupor. "You're getting married?!" the miko practically screamed.

Miroku and Sango's eyes widened. Inuyasha looked as if he had been clubbed on the head. He looked at Sesshoumaru. "I'm dreaming, right?" the hanyou asked gruffly. "I'm asleep in Kaede's hut and dreaming 'cause there is no way in hell that Sesshoumaru would…pinch me, I'm dreaming! OW! That hurt!" Kagome had pinched the hanyou's ears.

"You did say that you wanted to be pinched…"

Sesshoumaru glanced at his mother to see her reaction. She was actually _smiling_. "About time," she said to her son, who bowed his head. She turned her attention to Mizuki. "Welcome to our family"-she smiled and hugged her-"Touga would have loved to see this."

"Thank you, Lady Takara," the moon demoness said with a small smile.

Takara tilted her head and smiled. "I'm happy for you two," Kagome said, a big grin on her face.

Inuyasha leaned across the table and stuck his face close to Sesshoumaru's. "What have you done with my brother?" the hanyou asked menacingly. Sesshoumaru pushed him away.

"This is certainly unexpected," Miroku said. "I give you both my congratulations."

"Me too," Sango said, her eyes were sparkling.

"Now, Inuyasha." Miroku turned his attention to the hanyou. "Was it my imagination, or did you actually refer to Sesshoumaru as 'my brother'?"

Inuyasha blinked.

"You did!" Kagome said.

"Seems as if you two are finally getting along," Sango said with a giggle.

"What?" the hanyou said. "I didn't mean…I wasn't supposed to…"

"Cat got your tongue, _little_ brother?" Sesshoumaru asked. Inuyasha glared at him as everyone else laughed.

"Since my first born is getting married," Takara said as soon as the laughter died down and Inuyasha glared at his brother. "I want to announce it to the entire aristocracy."

Sesshoumaru looked at his mother. "I do not think-"

"Nonsense!" Takara exclaimed dramatically. "One of my sons is getting married and I want to tell the world so do not stop me, Sesshoumaru."

"Yes, hahaue."

After the banquet, Miroku and Sango returned to Kaede's village along with Inuyasha and Kagome. The hanyou had been offered a place for the night but he had politely declined saying that he and Kagome were going to hunt for the jewel ("But it's the dead of night!" Kagome had screamed).

Mizuki was staring out the window now. She bit her lower lip. Why did she feel so nervous about this? She had talked to Rin earlier and the little girl had done nothing to stay her nerves. _I love him but why am I this nervous? _She thought as she stared at the crescent moon. _It isn't even my wedding day yet and already I'm getting jitters…_

"What are you doing here?" a soft voice asked. She felt Sesshoumaru's strong arms go around her shoulders as he drew her close.

She sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Just thinking…"

He could sense the nervousness in her aura. "What are you so nervous about?" he inquired, resting his head on hers. He could feel her silky hair brush against his chin and he sighed.

"Me? Nervous?" she asked.

"I can tell, Mizuki," he said.

"Well…just the jitter that every woman gets when she knows that she is going to marry the man she loves," she said slowly. She turned around so that she could face him. "What about you…are _you _nervous?"

He smirked. "Only about the banquet that hahaue plans to give to celebrate our betrothal," he said. "I needn't be nervous when I am with you." He kissed her forehead.

"Does she really intend to give a banquet?" Mizuki asked. "I don't know…all those noble youkai…Sesshoumaru…I don't know how I'd feel…I mean…I'm not exactly a noble, remember? What if they…reject me?"

He cupped her face in his hands. "Mizuki…you _are_ of noble birth…you are the daughter of a goddess, remember?"

Mizuki scoffed. "Yes…my mother's a goddess but I'm a demon, how noble," she said sarcastically. She wasn't sure that other youkai would believe that her biological mother was a goddess; she was a demon after all. She shook her head. How confusing this all was!

"Anything wrong?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Mizuki smiled up at him. "No…I told you, those noble youkai-"

He kissed her, stopping her in midsentence. She sighed and returned his kiss. "I told you," he said softly, embracing her. "You needn't worry."

She wrapped her arms around him. "I love you," she whispered softly as he wrapped his arms tighter around her.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Mizuki and Sesshoumaru weren't the only ones contemplating the stars outside. Miroku sat on the shrine steps that led to Kikyou's grave, eyes scanning the heaven in earnest. He sighed. Naraku was dead, the wind tunnel was gone and he was free of its curse. He absent mindedly scratched the palm where the Kazaana had once been. Strange enough, he didn't feel _complete_ without the curse.

Presently, Sango came to sit beside him. "You know," she began. "Inuyasha and Kagome are arguing again."

"Oh?" Miroku asked with interest. "About what?"

"You know," Sango went on. "The Jewel…Where is it I wonder? Where could Naraku have hidden it?"

"Hey, Sango," Miroku said, glancing at her. "Now that Naraku's dead…are we going to go our own ways again, I wonder? Are you going to return to the Exterminator's Village?"

Sango paused before answering. She didn't know. She didn't want to go back, but the Village was her home, where she and Kohaku had grown up. She looked around Kaede's village. "I don't know," Sango said. "The Village just holds painful memories for me and Kohaku…I think we're going to stay in Kaede's village. What about you? Are you going back to Mushin-sama?"

Miroku shook his head. Now that he heard that Sango wasn't going back, he wanted to stay where she was, but he didn't want her to know it. "I was thinking the same thing," Miroku said, leaning back against the steps, the edges digging into his back. "Lady Kaede's village is often plagued by demons and she wasn't as fast as she used to be…"

Sango smiled to herself, glad that she and Miroku weren't parting ways.

"Sango," Miroku's voice grew serious. "I was thinking…Mizuki and Sesshoumaru are getting married…I was thinking that maybe we could…"

Sango's heart pounded in her chest. Was Miroku going to propose to her…?

"I was thinking that maybe…we could…" Miroku looked at her and a moonbeam fell across his eyes.

"Yes…" Sango said dreamily. _I do, Miroku…_

"I was thinking that maybe we should attend the banquet in honor of Mizuki and Sesshoumaru's betrothal."

Sango fell down, anime style. "Oh! Um…of course…but I thought that only youkai…"

"Takara-sama said that we could attend…after all, Inuyasha said he wouldn't go if we wouldn't…besides, youkai never invite humans to gatherings such as this…it would be an opportunity," Miroku said.

"Oh…of course," Sango said. _What was I thinking? Why on earth was I thinking that he was going to ask me to marry him?_

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Mizuki peered around the sliding door of the main banquet hall and withdrew into the shadows with Kagome and Sango. "I can't do it," the moon demoness said, shaking her head. "All those noble youkai…"

"You'll be fine," Kagome said. "You look very beautiful tonight." Mizuki was wearing a silver kimono with a gold obi. Her hair was pulled back into a bun; tendrils of her hair caressed her neck and face which made her look elegant and ethereal.

Mizuki smiled at her. "You two look stunning yourselves," she commented. Kagome and Sango were both wearing kimonos that Kagome had brought over from the modern era. Kagome's hair was pulled up into a ponytail. Sango had let her hair fall freely down her back.

Mizuki peeked at the door again. "No, I really can't go our there," she said with a sigh. She would really feel out of place among all those youkai. She had a sneaky suspicion that they weren't the welcoming type. She looked at Kagome and grinned. "So where are Inuyasha and Miroku?"

"Hiding somewhere," Kagome answered. Inuyasha had absolutely refused to where anything fancy. Miroku was more consenting. He had agreed to wear what Kagome had brought for him from the present.

"I take it Inuyasha does not wish to be here?" Mizuki asked, peering past the door again.

Kagome shook her head. "Nope."

Mizuki sighed. "Well…wish me luck!" she said as she entered the room.

She was thankful that none of the nobles caught sight of her. This was short lived however. She felt a hand tap her shoulder. "I do not think I've seen you around here," a girlish voice said. Mizuki spun around. One of the ladies who had a snobbish look on her face was regarding her intently.

"Oh, um," she bowed. "Good evening to you, Lady…"

"Yuhiko," the woman said. "My father is the lord of the North. Anyway, I do not think that I have seen you around here."

"Well…"

"None the matter," the girl said as she fanned herself. "I cannot believe that most elusive bachelor in the lands if getting married." Mizuki smiled to herself. So Sesshoumaru was a rather sought after bachelor? The thought almost made her laugh.

"I mean," Yuhiko went on. "I cannot believe that he slipped through my fingers."

Mizuki raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Truly?"

"Oh yes," Yuhiko went on lazily. "I knew him, you know. He's not the social type and he's very secretive. So it makes me wonder what kind of woman would take away my Sesshoumaru."

Mizuki felt a little pang of jealousy. "So…you must love him?"

"Love him?" Yuhiko scoffed. "I worshipped the ground my lord stepped on! Bring out the woman who snatched him away from me and I'll run my claws through her!" She added pompously.

"How long have you known him?"

"Since we were children; even then he was already silent and very…" she sounded hungry.

Mizuki found her hilarious. "What about you?" Yuhiko suddenly asked. "Who are you?"

"Me?" Mizuki said. "Well, I'm-"

She was cut short when someone behind her said, "There you are, Mizuki." Both women spun around just in time to see Sesshoumaru approaching towards them. He looked even more handsome in the clothing that he wore.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Yuhiko said, quickly bowing.

Sesshoumaru tilted his head sideways in acknowledgement. "I see you have met my fiancée, Lady Mizuki."

Yuhiko's eyes widened as she stared at Mizuki. "_You're_ his fiancée?!"

Mizuki only gave her an apologetic smile as Sesshoumaru whisked her away. "You never told me that you were the most sought after person in all the land!" she teased. He remained quiet, an embarrassed quiet. "I hope that doesn't get to your head!" Mizuki went on.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," someone called. Sesshoumaru spun around just as Lord Hiroshin, the lord of the northern lands, approached him. "Congratulations on your betrothal." He shifted his gaze to Mizuki. "And this is the _unlucky_ lady, I suppose?" He asked, taking Mizuki's hand and kissing it.

"Well, my lord, I think that I am quite lucky," Mizuki said with a small smile.

"Oh, no, Lady," Hiroshin said jovially. "I think Lord Sesshoumaru is the lucky one, to find a lady such as you!" He turned his attention to Sesshoumaru and asked in a low voice, "You never told me whose daughter she was? What House?"

Sesshoumaru inwardly frowned. Earlier in the day, he and Mizuki had planned on not telling them whose child she really was as it might produce unwanted reactions. "Lord Hiroshin," he said, allowing a cold tone to lace his voice, a tone that usually discouraged questions, as well as gossips for Sesshoumaru knew some members of the aristocracy to have slick tongues. "She is of noble birth, the daughter of a high ranking noble whom I have met not very long ago." He added as he remembered his encounter with Tsuki.

"My daughter, Yuhiko, is quite upset that you are engaged," Hiroshin said.

Mizuki looked amused. Hiroshin turned his attention to Mizuki and said, "Mind, Lady, that you keep an eye on him…you never know when Lord Sesshoumaru's mischievous streak decides to show itself! Now, if you will excuse me, I must seek out your brother, the Lord of the East." With that he left.

"Mischievous streak?" Mizuki asked.

"Yes," Sesshoumaru said softly. "It seems that it comes out only when I am with you."

Mizuki grinned at him. "Then I must be very careful," she said with a smile.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

"Let's leave," Inuyasha said to Kagome and the others. They were outside the palace, in the gardens. There were a few youkai there, but they didn't seem to mind them.

"Why?" Kagome asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I hate it here," the hanyou said, glancing around.

"Sheesh," said Sango. "You do realize that Miroku and I are the only humans here?"

Just then, a pretty youkai walked up to them. She had shimmering blonde hair and equally shimmering green eyes. She would have looked perfect had it not been for the snobbish look on her face. "Hello, Lord Inuyasha," the girl said. She eyed Kagome and the others and a flicker of apprehension crossed her eyes. "I am Lady Yuhiko; my father is Lord Hiroshin, the lord of the North."

"Er…how do you know my name?" the hanyou asked without certainty.

"Well! Everyone knows who was given the Eastern Lands…" she glanced at Kagome again. "Would you be so kind as to introduce me to your companions?"

Inuyasha looked taken aback. "Er…this is Kagome, that's Miroku, and Sango."

Yuhiko looked at Kagome. "What are you to Lady Mizuki?"

"Oh…she's…we're friends," Kagome said.

Yuhiko nodded. "I see," she said. _What kind of woman is that Mizuki? Ha! She has humans and half breeds for friends! I wonder how Lord Sesshoumaru came to choose a cheap little youkai such as her…_

She smiled saucily at Inuyasha. "I shall see you, around, I hope, Lord Inuyasha." With that, she sauntered off.

"What was that about?" the hanyou asked.

Miroku looked thoughtful. "I think you should expect that since you're now the Lord of the Eastern Lands," Miroku said. "A lot of youkai are probably going to swarm up to you."

Inuyasha shuddered. "But I bet they're no match for Kagome!" Sango added cheerfully.

Kagome smiled at her but the prospect of other women swarming up to Inuyasha did not make her happy at all.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

"Esteemed guests welcome," Takara said, addressing everyone else in the room. "As you might know, we are here to celebrate my son's betrothal to Lady Mizuki." Takara raised her glass towards Mizuki and Sesshoumaru and smiled warmly at them. "They shall be married soon and when that happens, I intend to officially give up my title of Lady of the Western Lands, though, I am still its lady!" Some youkai laughed.

Mizuki smiled at Sesshoumaru and he held her hand. The young woman glanced around the room and saw some of the ladies looking sad.

"So, I propose a toast to my son and his chosen bride!" Takara raised her glass and others did the same. Mizuki scanned the room and saw Inuyasha the others, looking out of place but grinning at her.

"To a happy union, and I hope, Sesshoumaru that you will refrain from following in your father's footsteps!" Everyone in the room laughed, but Inuyasha laughed loudest of all.

"Yes," Mizuki whispered so that only Sesshoumaru could hear her. "Because if you do follow in your father's footsteps, I will dispatch the unlucky lady."

Sesshoumaru smiled at her protectiveness. He tilted her chin so that she looked up at him. He smirked. "You are the only one, Mizuki," he said. And even though he was aware that there were other youkai in the room, he kissed her.

Everyone in the room clapped except for Inuyasha who said, "Disgusting."

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

**A1969: end of chapter.**

**Kagome: the author wants reviews; if not she said she'll make Sesshoumaru 'get' you all.**

**Sesshoumaru: -shouts- what was that, wench?**

**A1969: aw…still deaf…Kagome, let's make fun of them!**

**Kagome: -grins- you got it!**


	43. The Wedding and the Warning

**Kagome: -shouts- Inuyasha!**

**A1969: he still can't hear you. I've been insulting Sesshoumaru for the past few days and he still can't hear a thing.**

**Kagome: guess having sharp ears has its downsides, huh?**

**A1969: yup. Anyway, don't own the show or any of its characters-those belong to Rumiko Takahashi, respectively.**

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Kagura looked at her reflection in one of the many mirrors the palace had to offer. Once a magnificent abode for feudal lords, the palace had long been abandoned making it the perfect hiding place for her and Kanna. She idly opened her fan and began the meticulous task of creating a non existent breeze with which to cool herself off. The room was expectedly hot. A white figure suddenly appeared behind her making the wind witch start.

"Kanna!" Kagura snapped. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Kanna only looked up at her, her black eyes searching and devoid of all emotion in the world. "What is Naraku planning?" the young incarnate asked.

Kagura laughed a high and saucy laugh. "Naraku? That bastard is dead!"

Kanna didn't say anything as she turned and left the room.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Inuyasha stared at the pile of rubble in front of him that had once been the palace of the Eastern Lands. "Well," Takara said as she stepped behind Inuyasha, Kagome following her, "You'll have to lift the entire lands out of ruin, Inuyasha."

"Why are these lands so poor, Takara-sama?" Kagome-the only person who had volunteered to come with Inuyasha to the east-said, her eyes surveying the ruins of the palace. "I mean…surely, our attack on the palace when Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and I came here to get Mizuki back didn't do all this."

Takara shook her head. "No, you didn't," she assured. "So many years ago, when Touga still lived, these lands used to be one of the wealthiest in the country. However, general Makai was not exactly a good ruler. He neglected his people, demons and humans alike, and began to ravish luxuries on himself and on his spoiled son. The only person who could restrain him from being so careless was his wife. When she died, the lands slowly declined. Makai noticed the poverty that began to take hold of his lands and he decided, quite foolishly, to take one of the wealthiest kingdoms there was-the West"-there was a hint of pride in her voice-"the war was the last straw. Ever since then, these lands have been crumbling."

Inuyasha scowled. "And you think I can put these lands back into order, you think I can help all those people?" he asked, rounding on Takara. "There is no way…if these lands are as poverty stricken as you say they are, then…there is no way I can do it. Besides, now that Naraku is dead, my main priority is to find the jewel that that bastard managed to hide."

"But Inuyasha," it was Kagome who spoke up. "Think about it. Sesshoumaru gave you these lands because he knows that you can do it, why else would he entrust them to you instead of governing them himself?"

"Because he wants me to suffer," the hanyou muttered as he returned to staring at the ruins of the palace.

"Please," Takara said, rolling her stunning amber eyes at him. "Enough of your whining. Your father wouldn't have wanted you to give up. Now, as to the Shikon Jewel…you can make that your next priority, your first would be to manage these lands," her gaze slid to Kagome. "And I'm sure with her help and the help of your other human friends-if they are willing to-these lands will be pulled out in no time."

Kagome nodded her head in agreement. She walked past Inuyasha so that she stood closer to the rubble. "She's right, Inuyasha," the miko hanyou said, staring at the pile of rubble that had once been the walls of the palace. "We can help these lands…if we really put our mind to it and besides"-she smiled at Inuyasha-"we've got a lot of time on our hands so…let's make use of it."

"The jewel is my first priority, woman," Inuyasha said gruffly.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Now that Naraku's dead, no one else will be after the jewel," the miko said and from her neckline she extracted the tiny bottle that held two jewel shards-Kouga's jewel shards. "And besides…I think we need to take a break from jewel hunting."

"Follow her advice, Inuyasha," Takara said. "After all, she's one of the only few people sensible enough to agree with me."

Inuyasha frowned and looked up at the sky. "Fine," he said, conceding defeat.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Mizuki nervously arranged the white roses in the vase that rested on the dresser in Rin's room. The young woman's nerves were high. Tomorrow was her wedding day…

"Hahaue?" Rin asked as she entered the room; she was a bit sweaty after playing with Jaken, who didn't want to at first until a glare from Sesshoumaru made him. "Why do you look so nervous?"

Mizuki turned and smiled at her. "Well…tomorrow…I'm getting married. Do not worry, Rin, it is natural for one to feel this way," she said as she continued arranging the roses. "After all…ow!" she had pricked her slender finger on one of the thorns of the roses.

"Are you alright?" Rin asked worriedly.

Mizuki nodded. "Yes, I'm fine," she said hastily. She watched as a bead of blood formed on the tip of her finger, watched as a tiny drop of blood spilled on the single petal of the white rose. She looked at the red against the white and felt a foreboding feeling stir inside her. The red against the white looked like an omen…

The door suddenly slid open with such force that Mizuki and Rin jumped and spun around to find Sesshoumaru standing in the doorway, a look of concern subtly written in his cold eyes. "Blood," he said, glancing at Mizuki. "I smell your blood, are you injured?"

Mizuki and Rin stifled the mad urge to laugh. "No, not that much, I just pricked my finger on the thorns, no biggie," Mizuki said with a shrug.

Sesshoumaru strode across the room and stood in front of his future bride and held her finger in front of his eyes. "I'm fine!" Mizuki insisted as she tugged her hand away from his with a laugh. "Really, you needn't worry about me."

The youkai lord felt a small hand tug at the sleeve of his haori. He looked down to find Rin staring innocently up at him. "What is it, Rin?" he asked.

The little girl gave him a big, toothy smile as she said, "Tomorrow, tomorrow, it's almost tomorrow!" she sang in a high, screechy voice as she happily ran out of the room. Mizuki and Sesshoumaru looked at her as she ran out.

Mizuki blushed as she returned to arranging the roses which didn't need to be arranged anymore. She amazed herself with how shy she was when she was around him. Sesshoumaru glanced at her and suppressed the mad urge to grab her. "Let somebody else do those," he said. "You might prick yourself again."

She glanced up at him. "No…these are done anyway, I have to go make sure Rin doesn't get too sweaty or else she might catch a cold."

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

The heavy perfume of the flowers that Lady Takara grew in her garden filled Mizuki's senses as she walked into the sanctuary. She looked around for Rin. "Rin!" she called out.

"Rin!" another voice called out. Mizuki turned toward the direction of the maze to find Jaken hurrying towards it. "Rin! Are you lost in there again?"

"Jaken!" Mizuki called.

The imp turned to face her and bowed his head slightly. "Where is Rin?" Mizuki asked.

"She…ran into the maze and got lost, mi'lady," Jaken said. Mizuki walked toward the maze and stared at the entrance. It was a very vast maze and quite confusing for those who didn't know the familiar twists and turns of the labyrinth. It was even more difficult to get out of when the flowers inside it were in full bloom for their scent blocked everything else. A small smile crept up her lips as she remembered, only too clearly, getting lost in this very maze only to be 'rescued' by Sesshoumaru so many years ago.

She stepped into the maze. Before, when she was still younger and her powers not quite mastered yet, she would have gotten lost, but now it was a completely different story. She focused her will and the giant hedges of grass in front of her shifted to form new openings, new twists, new turns that would lead her to Rin. She now walked through the maze, still smiling as she remembered…

"_Great," Mizuki muttered angrily to herself. "I'm lost. I shouldn't have accepted Sesshoumaru's dare in the first place…ooh! He makes me so mad!" She took another turn and found herself in a dead end. She sighed and sat down on the ground, leaning her back against the hedge._

_Unknown to her, Sesshoumaru was watching her intently. A gap between the thick leaves in the hedge made him capable of doing so. He, very uncharacteristically, smirked. Daring her to go into a maze where she could get conveniently lost was…amusing. Of course, he had no qualms about getting lost in the vast labyrinth with her. Not that he _could_ get lost; he knew the labyrinth, which his father had built to amuse his mother, like the back of his hand. He watched in amusement as Mizuki stood up angrily and growled in frustration. She stomped off and rounded another hedge and she vanished from sight._

_Mizuki took another turn and met a dead end. It took all her self control not to let out her frustration in the form of a blazing fire strike that could burn down the maze. "One more turn," she muttered to herself as she rounded one more turn…_

_She found Sesshoumaru at the next turn; the young lord's arms were crossed as he looked at her with amusement. "So," he said silkily. "Admit that you can't do it."_

_She glared and walked right up to him. "Who said anything about quitting? Not I. I have no intention of doing so."_

"_No…but you look it."_

_She glared at him. "No, I'm not quitting until I get out of this maze without your help," she said with determination. He suddenly reached out and took a lock of her hair between his fingers, allowing them to feel the silky smoothness of it. Their eyes locked and he looked into her wide startled eyes. He smirked at her, realized what he was doing and gently allowed the lock of her hair to fall from his fingers._

"_Come, I shall show you the way out," he said softly as he walked past her, leaving her stunned and blushing._

Mizuki smiled as she walked even deeper into the maze. That time…she should have known that he liked-or was it already loved-her. She had thought that he was only teasing and had dismissed the incident as soon as they had gotten out of the maze.

"Hahaue!" Rin called out. Mizuki smiled as she saw Rin running up to her, her face flushed. Rin hugged her round the waist. "I was afraid! I thought that I would never be able to leave!"

"It's alright, Rin," Mizuki said softly. She stopped as something flashed into her mind. A palace high on a mountain…

She knew that she had to go back before her wedding, knew that she had to see that place which had been her home for a very long time…

"Hahaue?" Rin asked. Mizuki looked at her. "You had a faraway look in yours…are you alright?"

Mizuki nodded with a smile. "Rin," she said. "Follow that path…it should take you to Jaken and please tell Sesshoumaru that I'm leaving."

Rin's eyes widened. "Where are you going?" the little girl asked, afraid that Mizuki was going to leave them.

The moon demoness smiled at her. "To the place where I grew up…the place where I last saw my sister, the palace on the mountain…do not worry, I shall be back soon," Mizuki assured her.

Rin nodded slowly and looked up at her with a toothy grin. "But make sure you do come back! Otherwise, Lord Sesshoumaru will worry."

Mizuki smiled. "Of course."

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Sango sighed as she stared up at the sky. She was with Kaede in the fields, helping the old priestess gather herbs that were needed in the village. Kagome had asked her if she wanted to come with her and Inuyasha to the Eastern Lands, but Sango had politely declined, saying that she had more important things to do…like brood about Kohaku, for instance.

"Penny for your thoughts, Sango?" Kaede asked as she threw a handful of herbs into the basket beside them.

The young taijiya wiped a bead of sweat from her brow with her sleeve. "Actually, I was just thinking about Kohaku," Sango replied as she began to dig out a root. "I mean…now that Kagome could use the golden arrow…that arrow that would give him life…I was wondering…why she isn't using it yet…"

Kaede was silent. "Child," the priestess said gently. "Kagome is not so sure about her powers yet…she fears that she might do Kohaku harm."

Sango nodded slowly.

"Miroku tells me that you have decided to stay in the village," Kaede said, changing the topic.

Sango nodded again. "Yes," she said as she dusted her hands. "Kohaku and I have decided to stay here…going back to the village would only bring us sadness…besides…" her voice trailed off.

"Mayhap the reason ye wish to stay is because Miroku is staying here as well?" Kaede asked wisely.

Sango looked at her-she looked like a deer caught in headlights-and blushed.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

"Do you think I should ask Lord Ryuteki to come?" Takara asked Sesshoumaru. The inu demoness was poring over a list of nobles whom she wanted to invite to her son's wedding. Sesshoumaru detested the idea of inviting a lot of people. Takara, however, was quite different. She invited nobles and they came. It was already known throughout the lands that if Lady Takara didn't invite you, she had a grudge against you…and Takara having a grudge against you was a stain on your social life…as well as your life itself.

"Who?" Sesshoumaru asked, growing irate at all these unnecessary wedding plans.

"You know…the man who didn't bother to answer my letter about the border problem," Takara said.

"If you had wanted to invite him, you would have done so days ago," Sesshoumaru said with a shrug. "Everyone knows you detest him."

Takara shrugged and crumpled the piece of paper on her desk. "Ah well!" she said, "so, tomorrow, you are getting married…any feelings?" she went as she shifted on the pillow she was sitting on behind her low desk.

Sesshoumaru looked at his mother. Feelings? The only one he felt was anxiety. Just as he was about to reply, the door to the room slid open and Inuyasha came in, followed sheepishly by Kagome. "I've made up my mind," the hanyou declared.

"I thought you were incapable of doing so, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said, hoping to distract himself by picking a fight with his younger brother…childish but effective.

Inuyasha glared at him. "Why you…" the hanyou said and began rolling up the sleeves of his haori.

"Inuyasha," Kagome warned.

Inuyasha glared once more then turned his attention to his step mother. "Anyway," the hanyou said gruffly, standing next to his brother. "I've made up my mind."

"About what?" Takara inquired.

"About being lord of the Eastern Lands."

"And?"

Kagome nudged Inuyasha encouragingly in the ribs. "Well…I've decided…I will be lord of the Eastern Lands…and pull them out of poverty," the hanyou declared, looking sheepish.

Takara nodded her head. "Your father would have been proud," she said just as the door slid open once more and Rin entered the room, looking sweaty and grinning broadly.

"Rin," Sesshoumaru said. "Where is Mizuki?"

"She told me to tell you that she left and that she'll be back soon," the little girl said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Where did she go?" Sesshoumaru asked, feeling worried, something which rarely happened.

"She said to the palace on the mountain."

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Mizuki looked up at the gloomy building in front of her and wondered whether or not she should go in. Ever since Tsukiko's death, the palace slowly started to decline. The servants left one by one and everything just…fell. Mizuki looked up. Vines were crawling sneakily on the walls; the wood was slowly starting to rot. The fountain in front had become clogged up and the water in it was murky. The grass was unkempt and grew wildly over the place. Mizuki could make out cobwebs forming on the entrance to the palace.

_How long was it since I had been here last? _Mizuki thought as she stepped over the threshold. She sent a gust of air in front of her to get rid of the dust and cobwebs. She looked down. A layer of dust had collected over the floor. The young woman knelt down and ran a finger through the dust, tracing a line on the wood and getting dust on her finger.

She sighed and stood up. Before her wedding, she had decided to come back her just once more. She went through one room and a small, sad smile crept up her lips. This room had been her mother's or rather the woman who she thought was her mother. She stepped into the room. A fine carpet of dust had formed here. It was a rather extravagant room that had been closed down when her 'mother' had died. She walked over to the dresser, banished the dust with a gust of air and pulled one of the drawers open. In it were books that her mother had hidden away-diaries, she thought. She pulled one of them out and blew the dust from the cover. It was an old and rather tattered volume and she noticed a piece of folded paper sticking out it.

Curious, she opened the book and stared at its yellow pages. It was a journal belonging to the woman whom she believed to be her mother. She looked down and read:

_She is such a beautiful infant. I am honored that the goddess chose me to care for her infant-_

Mizuki's hands started shaking as she continued to read-

_The goddess told me to name her Mizuki, a fitting name, in my opinion. The child's hair looks as if it were made out of moonbeams…her eyes are the loveliest I have seen and flesh holds a soft glow like that of her mother, the moon. Why a mother must be parted from such a beautiful infant, I cannot say. It must crush Lady Tsuki's heart to do so…her brother, the sun, is ruthless, in my opinion. Tsukiko is pleased that she is to be a big sister…I did not tell her that Mizuki is not my child…_

Mizuki flipped another page and continued to read, her heart pounding-

_I have had two visions today…one good and one bad…I see my Mizuki…so grown up! I see her…such a lovely young woman she will be…But I wonder why she will have to fall in love with someone so cold-_

Mizuki smiled to herself…so her mother knew about Sesshoumaru before Mizuki had even reached puberty! That was amusing; she continued reading-

_I do not wish to write down my other vision…Oh…I cannot stand these visions sometimes…sometimes I try to alter them…but I fail…it seems that no one can escape destiny…my Tsukiko…shall die by her sister's hand…_

Mizuki didn't finish and dropped the book in shock. So this was the prophecy that her sister had spoken of. Tsukiko…she knew that Mizuki was going to kill her, she could have killed Mizuki while she was only an infant to save herself and yet…

Tears came unbidden into her lovely blue eyes. She remembered killing her sister under Naraku's orders…remembered her sister accepting her fate without even a mere struggle…

She covered her face in her hands and cried. _Tsukiko…you could have saved yourself…you could have killed me and lived…_she thought sadly.

She suddenly felt someone pull her close to him. She looked up and Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her. "Sesshoumaru," she said, glad to see him but her tear stained face didn't show it. _He followed me here…?_

He pulled her closer. "Sometimes I get the feeling that you do not wish to marry me," he said-a sad attempt at a joke.

"Why do you say so?" Mizuki asked softly, leaning her head on his shoulder. His presence was making her feel better, bit by bit.

"You left the palace without my permission…and you came here to cry…why the tears?" he asked, voice growing serious.

Mizuki shook her head. "I just," she began as she pulled away from him. "I just needed to think…so I came here…besides…I wanted to see this place."

She walked over to the journal where she had dropped it and picked it up. "I just found something that made me cry," she said as she pulled open the drawer and put the journal back in it. "Anyway, I think…we should get going, ne? After all…tomorrow…" She smiled at him. He slung an arm across her shoulders and began leading her out of the palace.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

"I can't do it, Kagome," Mizuki said the following day. She, Kagome and Sango were in her room. Kagome looked at Mizuki. For her wedding, she was wearing a white kimono with a cream colored obi. Her hair was fixed into a tight bun on top of her head but a few tendrils had escaped and were gently caressing her neck and shoulders. Despite this, Kagome thought she looked…divine. She looked lovely and very beautiful.

"Why?" Kagome asked with amusement as she helped Sango brush her hair and style it into a bun.

"You know why," Mizuki said as she looked at herself in the mirror. She bit her lip and looked at Sango. "It was nice of you to come, Sango-chan," she added with a smile.

Sango smiled at her as Kagome tied her hair into a bun. "You invited me and besides…I wanted to see what demon's weddings were like…they're very different from human ones, you see." Sango stood up and smiled at her.

"I can't do it, Kagome," Mizuki said again with a shake of her head.

"I don't know what you're so nervous about," Kagome said. She and Sango were wearing lovely kimonos all from Kagome's time. "After all," Kagome went on. "You're lucky because you're marrying the man you love…"

Mizuki sighed and fingered the necklace she wore. She took off her necklace and placed it gently on the dresser just as the door to the room slid open and Takara walked in, followed by Rin. Takara looked like a vision of perfection in the silver satin kimono she wore and Rin looked adorable in the cream colored kimono that Sesshoumaru had made for her.

When Takara looked at her, she smiled. "Cold feet?" she asked the moon demoness who nodded. "I was like that as well," she said as she stood behind Mizuki to admire the young woman's reflection. "I was even having second thoughts about marrying Touga…" her voice trailed off as memories rushed into her mind. Kagome thought that Takara and her future daughter-in-law needed time alone and so she quietly ushered Sango and Rin out of the room, leaving Takara and Mizuki alone.

"But," Takara continued. "I don't recall Touga being so nervous."

"What do you mean?" Mizuki asked, thinking that Takara was referring to Sesshoumaru.

"Well," Takara went on. "You should see Sesshoumaru…he's so nervous, he has even picked a fight with Inuyasha to drive away the nerves."

Mizuki let out a small laugh. "He did?" she asked. Takara nodded.

"Now," Takara said as she reached into the sleeve of her haori. "I have something for you…something I want you to wear." She removed a beautiful necklace from her sleeve. Mizuki looked at the necklace she took out. It was a beautiful diamond pendant in the shape of a water nymph. Mizuki looked at the intricate jewel more closely. It was very detailed. The jewel was so detailed that she could even make out the necklace that they nymph wore.

"It's beautiful," Mizuki said softly as Takara put it around her neck. "Takara-sama, I don't think I can accept-"

"Nonsense," Takara said as she finished placing it around the young woman's neck. "It is my gift to you." She stood back to admire the effect. "Besides…I wore it on my wedding."

Mizuki placed a hand on the jewel and smiled at Takara. "Thank you," she said. "I'll keep it safe…always."

Takara nodded and left the room to give Mizuki time to collect her thoughts. Mizuki looked at the mirror and sighed happily. In a few more minutes, she was going to marry Sesshoumaru…

A white figure suddenly appeared behind her. So quiet and discreet that Mizuki was startled. She spun around to find Kanna regarding her.

"Kanna!" Mizuki said. She let her youki build and prepared herself to attack Kanna.

"Beware," the young incarnate said softly.

Mizuki blinked. She let her energy drop and gave Kanna a curious look. She had been expecting an attack, not a warning. "What?" Mizuki asked with disbelief.

"Beware," Kanna said again, looking at Mizuki.

"Beware?" Mizuki repeated. "What do you mean…is this about Naraku? He's dead…isn't he?"

Kanna only looked at her. "Beware," she said again. Kanna then turned and vanished. Mizuki looked at the spot where she had been standing and felt a foreboding feeling rise within her. Why had Kanna appeared? And what had she been trying to warn Mizuki about? Was this about Naraku? But Naraku was most assuredly dead…

"Mizuki?" The door slid open and Kagome walked. "Come on, everyone's waiting."

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Sango had been right. Demon weddings were different. The only similarity to demon weddings and human weddings was the fact that you had to walk toward the bridegroom. Sesshoumaru had been standing in front of everyone else, in front of an elder who would preside over the ceremony. Sesshoumaru was wearing a very formal haori and equally formal hakamas. Tenseiga was strapped to his waist; he had finally decided to discard Tokijin since-as a wedding present-Totosai had promised to forge him another sword. At first Sesshoumaru thought that there would be many nobles present, but he was wrong. His mother only invited those whom she deemed worthy and only his advisers, the elders of the court, the other two lords, there families and advisers were present.

His eyes swept around the room. Kagome and Sango were sitting somewhere in the middle along with Miroku. Inuyasha was waiting in front with him. It was tradition that a male member of the family stand with the groom. Sesshoumaru suddenly realized that it was the first time he had seen Inuyasha dress up. The hanyou was wearing a formal red haori and red hakamas-he liked red-and Kagome had made-or rather forced-him to comb his usually messy mane of silver hair.

Inuyasha glared at him for what had happened earlier. Sesshoumaru had purposely picked a fight with him to drive away the jitters, much to the amusement of those present. "Bah! Stop shaking, fur ball," Inuyasha said, using one of the nicknames he had reserved just for his elder brother.

Sesshoumaru glared at him. "I see that you haven't even told the miko of your feelings," he said softly and Inuyasha grew quiet. His brother knew where to hit him. "But of course," Sesshoumaru went on. "There are two mikos…aren't there, little brother?"

"You better shut up otherwise Mizuki's going to be marrying someone with a bad nose!" the hanyou threatened. Sesshoumaru inwardly smirked.

"Speak of the devil," the hanyou said as Mizuki came in, accompanied by Rin and Takara. At the sight of her, Sesshoumaru forgot the nerves that had so plagued him earlier. She looked very pretty and he felt his pulse race as she gave him a small smile and stood beside him.

The elder-with the help of Inuyasha-tied Mizuki's wrist to Sesshoumaru's with a red satin ribbon. Inuyasha made sure that the end of the ribbon that he tied to his brother's wrist was as tight as was possible. Sesshoumaru glared at him when he felt his brother tie the ribbon tight around his wrist.

The elder muttered a few words that neither Sesshoumaro nor Mizuki nor Inuyasha could make out. He handed Mizuki a cup filled with a sweet drink. She drank half of it and Sesshoumaru drank the other half. "You drank from one and so one shall you be," the elder said softly when Sesshoumaru handed him the now empty cup. The guests clapped and Mizuki smiled at her-she couldn't believe that she was actually going to call him this-husband. Sesshoumaru returned her smile, held both of her hands in his and kissed her. "Enough with the affection already," Inuyasha muttered. Sesshoumaru and Mizuki heard them but they didn't care-they were married.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

"I must congratulate you, Lord Sesshoumaru," Lord Hiroshin said, approaching him at the feast which usually preceded a wedding. "On finding yourself such a bride!" He sighed. "Yuhiko is saddened to learn that you are finally married," the Northern lord went on. Sesshoumaru knew-out of habit-that Hiroshin was going to launch a monologue boring enough to put even him to sleep.

He spotted Inuyasha across the room and hurriedly left the Northern Lord, saying that he had matters to discuss with his brother. "Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru called out. Inuyasha spun around.

"Whaddya want?" the hanyou asked. But he was thankful for his brother's timely arrival due to the fact that he had just spotted Lady Yuhiko headed towards him. "Aren't you supposed to be with Mizuki?"

"She is with the miko and the taijiya," Sesshoumaru said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, anyway, whaddya want?" the hanyou asked again.

"I wish to discuss-"

"Sesshoumaru you old dog!" Miroku said as he made his way toward them. "So…what's the feeling?"

"What are you talking about, human?" he asked.

Miroku grinned. "Your wedding night," the monk said slyly.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the lech and turned his back on him. His eyes scanned the crowd and he found Mizuki in deep conversation with Kagome and Sango. What were they talking about? He wondered. The noise in the room prevented him from hearing them. He turned towards Inuyasha and Miroku-they were still grinning at him. "If you keep those expressions on your faces…I shall kill you both," Sesshoumaru threatened.

"Excuse me! Outta my way! Oops! Sorry, Lady Yuhiko!" a voice said. Totosai was weaving through the crowd, making his way toward Sesshoumaru and company.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" the sword smith said with a bow. He cleared his throat. "I have something you want." Totosai presented him with a sheathed sword. Sesshoumaru took it and removed the sword from its sheath.

"Bakusaiga," Totosai said proudly.

"Wait a minute," Miroku said. "Why did you forge a sword for Sesshoumaru now when you wouldn't forge him a sword before?"

Totosaid shrugged. "Well…I just felt like it," the sword smith said. Sesshoumaru looked at the sword he held and strapped it to his waist along with Tenseiga. "Now if you'll excuse me," Totosai said. "I must leave before Lady Yuhiko decides to cut off my head."

With that Totosai left as quickly as he had come.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Mizuki sighed and stared out the window of their room. After the feast, the guests had left. Sesshoumaru had gone to his mother's study saying that he had something of importance to discuss with her and that he would be back soon. Looking out at the moon, she thought of Kanna's strange appearance. What did Kanna want? Was Kanna warning Mizuki? She sighed. All of that on her wedding day.

She thought of the blood on the white petal on the rose and wondered if something bad was going to happen. If Kanna was indeed warning her, could she trust her? In fact, was Naraku even alive? She shook her head. This was all so confusing…

She should tell Inuyasha and the others about Kanna. Before she could decided whether she should or not, the door to the room slid open and Sesshoumaru walked in. His eyes fell on Mizuki; she was staring out the window, at the moon. Its light seemed to bathe her in a blanket of perfection. She was deep in thought that he could tell.

The moment the door slid shut, Mizuki didn't look up. Tonight was her wedding night…

She felt his arms snake around her waist. "What are you thinking about?" he asked.

Mizuki sighed. She would tell Sesshoumaru about Kanna and her warning. "Sesshoumaru-" she began but was cut off when he unexpectedly pressed his lips to hers. He gently pulled away from her looked down at her, stroking her cheeks with a certain tenderness that she wouldn't have expected of him.

"There's something I have to tell you," she whispered softly.

He tilted her chin upwards. "It can wait," he said and gently brought her with him into the shadows.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

**A1969: that's that.**

**Inuyasha: -shakes head- finally! I thought I'd be deaf forever!**

**Sesshoumaru: humans and their fireworks…**

**Kagome: -sigh- there go the days of taunting them without their knowing…**

**Sesshoumaru: what was that, onna?**

**Kagome: oh, nothing!**

**A1969: reviews people, I want reviews…otherwise, I'll sit fluffy so bad, he won't look good.**

**Sesshoumaru: don't…you…dare**

**A1969: oh and about Bakusaiga…those who read the manga know that Totosai didn't actually give Sesshoumaru Bakusaiga but for those who didn't read it yet…well, let's just say I'm not telling where he got it.**


	44. Another Antagonist?

**A1969: sorry for the late update.**

**Kagome: she's been really busy.**

**A1969: anyway, thanks to those who reviewed!**

**Kagome: those reviews really lifted her morale.**

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Mizuki slowly opened her lovely blue gray eyes and what she saw when she first woke up was Sesshoumaru's face. He was asleep, his eyes were closed and he looked-there was no other word for it-innocent. His arms were wrapped protectively around her bare shoulders. She sighed and leaned her head against his chest, feeling the steady rhythm of his heart beat. She remembered last night and a small smile crept across her lips, which were still tender from Sesshoumaru's kisses.

She took advantage of his being asleep and carefully examined the delicate contours of his face. She carefully traced the crescent moon on his forehead and the maroon markings on his cheeks. Her slender fingers danced lightly on his lips.

Sesshoumaru's eyes suddenly snapped open. His piercing amber eyes clashed with her blue ones, startling her. "I'm sorry…I woke you," she whispered, with a smile.

He returned her smile with a small one of his own. "I do not mind," he said. He took her fingers and kissed them. "Besides, if you had woken me sooner, how on earth could I spend time with you?"

She blushed slightly but one could tell from the smile on her face that she was pleased. He drew her closer and breathed in her sweet scent. "Have you slept at all?" he asked.

"How could I not?" she said with a slight blush. Her eyes roamed to the window. Judging from the lack of light outside, it was a few short hours before dawn. "It's a bit early, don't you think?" she asked. Sesshoumaru looked at her, a mischievous smile on his face. "Yes," he agreed as he rolled on top of her. She blushed and looked up at him and him down at her. "Which means," he went on as he brought his lips down on hers. "We have hours to kill."

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Mizuki and Sesshoumaru weren't the only ones up before dawn. In Kaede's village, in Kaede's hut, Inuyasha was wide awake. Usually, when they took shelter in a village, the hanyou would fall completely asleep but this time, he couldn't. It wasn't demons that worried him. It was what his brother had achieved that kept him awake. Sesshoumaru was married and that was what was on Inuyasha's mind. His brother had managed to ask the girl of his dreams to be his wife-and she had said yes.

Inuyasha reflected to what his brother had said to him during the wedding. _"I see that you haven't even told the miko of your feelings…_ _But of course there are two mikos…aren't there, little brother?"_

His brother knew just what to say. Inuyasha sighed and slouched against the wall that he was leaning on. His eyes swept around the hut and rested on Kagome who was asleep right next to Sango. He sighed again. Two mikos…two women…two sides…of the same soul…

Kagome and Kikyou both shared the same soul but why was it so damn hard to choose between them? Kikyou had once been Inuyasha's first love and still was. But…

Kagome had _changed_ him. Before, Inuyasha didn't trust a soul. He trusted Kikyou but not that much. Kagome made him smile and actually made him…happy. He sighed again. Then he remembered that he had shed his first tears for Kagome…

_Strength is not measured by how much you can carry…but by the number of tears you shed for your loved ones…_

His mother had told him that when he was only a child. He had wanted to be strong, like his father, but his mother that told him that strength…

Wasn't everything.

Kagome stirred. Inuyasha stiffened and watched as she rolled over to one side. Who would he choose in the end? The past or the future? He sighed and tried to imagine what life would be like with Kikyou. Life with her would be peaceful, he knew that. If he would choose Kikyou, they would probably settle down in Kaede's village but then he remembered that he was Lord of the Eastern lands now, they would probably settle there. But somehow…life with Kikyou seemed…empty…

Kikyou couldn't make him laugh.

Unlike Kagome.

He stared out at the door mat where he could make out the light of the sun as it broke through the clouds. Dawn was coming in.

Kagome's internal alarm clock woke her up then. The young miko hanyou sat up and stretched. "You're up early," a gruff voice said quietly. Kagome gave a start but relaxed when she saw that it was just Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha," she said. "Have you been up all night?"

Inuyasha shook his head. Liar.

"Anyway, it's a good thing that you're up," the hanyou went on as he stood up. "Grab some breakfast. When the sun's fully up, we're going West."

Kagome raised her eyebrows. "Why?" she asked as she rubbed the subtle traces of sleep from her eyes.

"I got something to discuss with Takara," the hanyou answered.

Kagome was silent.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked, still keeping his voice low since the others were still asleep.

"I was hoping that you would allow me to visit my time today," Kagome said. "It's been such a long time since I have…"

"Visit them some other time," Inuyasha said. "I need you to come with me."

Kagome sighed then nodded. "Anyway, why do you wanna go West?" the priestess asked as she followed Inuyasha outside. The sun was now climbing steadily above the mountains. In a moment, it would burst through the clouds in a blaze of clolor and wonder. "Inuyasha?" the miko hanyou asked when she noticed that her companion wasn't responding. She heard him sigh.

"Kagome…I don't know if I can do this," he said, not looking at her but at the steadily rising sun.

"Do what?"

"Being Lord of the Eastern Lands," Inuyasha answered. This time, he turned to her. "I'm half a demon and you know how full breeds treat half-breeds."

"It's okay, I think you'll do just fine," Kagome said with an encouraging smile.

Inuyasha nodded. "But promise me…" his voice trailed off and he didn't bother to finish.

Kagome tilted her head at him. "Promise you what, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha was silent. "Kagome…would you…stay with me…? Would you help me with the East?"

Kagome's eyes widened. "Of course…But…why are you asking me?" she asked softly. She looked away, silent and impassive. "I thought you would…ask…Kikyou to stay with you."

Inuyasha was silent. "Kagome…you and Kikyou are different…and…" Kagome realized that Inuyasha was going to tell her, again, that he had chosen Kikyou. And hearing those words again would hurt, she knew they'd hurt. They'd make tears spring to her eyes.

"…but Kikyou and I have…-"

"Inuyasha, please shut up." Inuyasha's eyes slightly widened and he glanced at Kagome. Her eyes were shadowed and she was silent. "I don't wanna hear them…but…I'll tell you what I've said before…I'll stay with you…always." She looked up at him and smiled. Inuyasha was even more silent than ever.

Kagome grabbed his hand and began leading him out of the village. "Come on…It may be a bit early, but the West is far and besides…Sesshoumaru was always an early bird!"

_Kagome,_ Inuyasha thought as he clasped her hand. _You didn't let me finish telling you that…I've chosen you…_

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Takara stared at the painting in her husband's study. It seemed that this was her favorite place in the entire palace despite its many luxurious rooms. She sighed and stared at the painting that was located behind the last row of books. She touched it with a finger and sighed, thinking of her husband. Her son's marriage only made her think of her own, sad one.

She heard the door to the study slide softly open. She sighed and continued looking at the painting. It depicted her sitting down, holding a young silver haired chubby infant in her arms. Her husband stood at her side, a clawed hand on her shoulder. She soon felt her son's presence in the room as he joined her in watching the painting.

"Hahaue?" the young lord asked. "You are looking at this again? I thought I gave orders to have destroyed."

Takara glared at her son. "Destroy it? Are you mad? Well, yes, you gave orders to have destroyed the moment you found out about Izayoi, but I prevented that…" She sighed and looked at the painting again. "I like looking at this picture."

Mother and son were silent for a moment. "Anyway," Takara said, turning to Sesshoumaru. "Where is your young bride?"

"With Rin," Sesshoumaru said lazily.

Takara smiled at him. "Rin has been calling her hahaue, I've observed," she said.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Yes she has."

"I don't hear her calling you chichiue," his mother pointed out.

Her son remained quiet.

Takara cocked an eyebrow at him. "Don't tell me you're not ready to be a father…?"

Sesshoumaru didn't answer.

"Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru," his mother said silkily. "You're married now. You have a lovely young wife and soon enough, she is going to be with child…and you're not ready to be a father? You've had Rin with you for a long time, ne?"

Silence.

Takara shrugged. Let her son deal with his own issues, she had her own issues to resolve.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Mizuki silently slid open the door to Rin's room and stepped inside. She was silent as a shadow for she didn't want to wake Rin, who was sleeping. She gingerly sat on the young girl's bed and looked at Rin. She didn't know why she wanted to be with Rin at the moment, but it just seemed appropriate somehow. She sighed and gently tucked a loose strand of hair from Rin's face behind her ear.

She thought, for a moment, of Kanna. She hadn't told Sesshoumaru about her yet; a lot of things had driven Kanna from her mind; her marriage for one thing, her wedding night for another. She made a mental note to tell Inuyasha all about Kanna when she got the chance.

"Hahaue?" Rin was awake. Mizuki had been so absorbed in her thoughts that she had failed to notice that the little girl had woken up and was now staring intently at her.

"Rin," Mizuki said with a smile. "Did I wake you? I'm sorry."

Rin shook her head. "You didn't."

"Are you hungry? Come on, now that you're awake, we can have breakfast."

Rin nodded then hopped out of bed. As the little girl began combing her hair, Mizuki drifted into her thoughts once more. _Could Naraku actually be alive?_ Mizuki thought as she watched Rin. _If so, then where is that spider hiding? _

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

"What brings you here, Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked his brother after breakfast. They were in the study. Mizuki had snatched Kagome and was now strolling with the miko hanyou in the garden with Rin in their wake. Takara was kneeling imperiously on the fluffed up pillow near Sesshoumaru's desk. And Inuyasha…was being Inuyasha.

"I wanted to ask…" Inuyasha clamped his mouth shut. Asking favors from his brother was one thing. But asking _advice_…

It just made him feel stupid to ask.

"Tsk, tsk," Takara said. "What is it, Inuyasha? Cat got your tongue?"

Inuyasha scowled but said nothing. "Bah!" the hanyou said so suddenly that Takara raised her eyebrows in mild surprise. His brother-used to his hanyou siblings frequent displays of temper-registered no emotion on his face. It seemed nothing could surprise Sesshoumaru.

"I wanted to ask your advice…about the Eastern Lands," the hanyou said at long last. "I think you should help me."

"Why would I?"

"Because you threw those lands at me as if they were paper," Inuyasha said. "I didn't want them, but you threw them at me and so I caught them."

"Indeed."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at his brother. He had a feeling that Sesshoumaru was toying with him. "Well?" Inuyasha asked. "Are you gonna help me or not?"

"I am busy."

"With what?"

"Matters."

"Set them aside, Sesshoumaru," his mother said. "Help your brother."

It was Sesshoumaru's turn to scowl. "Fine," he said. "Inuyasha, you are coming with me to the East, then. I pity you sometimes, little brother; it seems that you cannot do anything without my help."

"Without you, Naraku'd probably be dead by now," Inuyasha muttered which, of course, made no sense in the slightest.

"The first thing that you should do, Inuyasha, would be to win the demons of those lands over and, if possible, the humans as well," Takara advised. The hanyou sighed. Takara asked him to launch the modern equivalent of a political campaign. Vote for Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's eyebrows shot up at the prospect. "Win them over?" Inuyasha asked with stark disbelief. He was not a people person.

"Naturally," Takara said. "The strength of a kingdom is not measured in the strength of the ruler but in the strength of the people."

Inuyasha inwardly rolled his eyes. He didn't expect Takara to say something like that.

"When do we leave?" Inuyasha asked. He wanted to get this over with.

Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha from over his crossed fingers. "Soon…I have just been married…do you expect me to abandon my wife so soon?" He felt a slight jolt at the word 'wife'. It sounded so new, so alien so…mature.

"That's okay, Kagome and I can come with you…that is…if that's alright with you," a voice said. Sesshoumaru's eyes strayed to the entrance of the study. Mizuki and Kagome were standing there.

"You wish to come with us?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"If that's alright with you."

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru closely. There was a certain twinkle in his eyes, one Kagome was sure was never there before.

"It is," Sesshoumaru said softly.

Mizuki beamed at him.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

"Let me guess, Inuyasha and Kagome are headed West again?" Sango asked the moment she stepped out of the hut after breakfast. Kagome had been so kind as to cook a hearty breakfast of eggs and some sorft of crunchy meat. She stepped out into the open air to stand beside Miroku who was looking thoughtfully into the little creek that separated Kaede's hut from the rest of the village.

"Yes," Miroku replied. "They left just after sunrise. They had to leave early. Going West is no walk in the park."

Sango nodded. "Why did they go? Do you know?"

"Knowing Inuyasha, it might be something to do with the Eastern Lands," said Miroku with a shrug.

Sango looked thoughtful for a moment. "Hey Miroku…do you think Inuyasha can handle being Lord of the Eastern Lands?"

"Who knows," the monk said. "Inuyasha isn't the most…well, actually he's the most confident person I've met but…the Eastern Lands…" Miroku shook his head. "Inuyasha isn't like Sesshoumaru. Sure, Inuyasha's mother was a princess but Inuyasha was sent away from royalty…so, he's not ready to take on something as being a lord…or may be he is…who knows?"

Sango nodded. "You're right…we probably just need a little faith in Inuyasha."

At that moment, Kohaku came out of the hut, rubbing his eyes. "Morning Kohaku," Sango greeted. "Have you eaten anything yet?"

Kohaku shook his head and muffled a yawn that escaped him nonetheless. "The go on in and have some…there's still some eggs and daikon left near in the pot over the fire…and you might want to try the crunchy brown stuff…it's really good."

Kohaku nodded and trooped back into the hut just as Hakudoshi came out. "Didn't know that the priestess could cook," he said.

"Don't underestimate Kagome…especially her skills in cooking," Sango said with a smirk.

"Do you think I do?" said the white child with the familiar sneer on his face. "Anyway…I noticed that Kohaku's been quiet."

"He's not really a morning person," said Sango with a shrug. "I mean…who is?"

"True."

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

"It's…in ruins," Mizuki admitted the moment she saw what had become of the once magnificent palace in the east. "I'm sure it wasn't this…crumbled." The young woman kicked a piece of rubble.

"The moment we left, demons came and destroyed the palace," Sesshoumaru said simply. "They detested Makai and his wretched son."

Mizuki inwardly smiled. Sesshoumaru still resented the fact that Hideaki tried to take Mizuki away. The youkai lord turned his back on the ruins. "So, Inuyasha, what do you intend to do first?"

The hanyou raised his eyebrows. "Whaddya mean? I thought you were supposed to help me."

"Being a leader means you rely on no one; you stand on your own two feet."

Inuyasha scowled at him. "Like you didn't have any help from the old man."

"No. I observed chichiue and watched how he ruled…he taught me nothing."

"Hmm…" Was all Mizuki could say. Glancing sideways, Kagome could see a small smile on the moon demoness's face.

Sesshoumaru turned to her but stopped. He heard a low rustling in the bushes and detected the presence of a person who didn't manage to properly cover up his/her scent and aura. Before he could react or warn anyone else, an arrow sped from the bushes towards Mizuki. Quick as a flash, Sesshoumaru whipped out Bakusaiga and intercepted the arrow before it could reach his mate. "We have company," he said quietly.

Inuyasha and the others spun around to find a woman emerging from the bushes. She could hardly be called a woman; she was a young demoness probably around a hundred in years. She had blue hair and pointed ears, her eyes were a pure shimmering green and she had pale skin. She would have been beautiful had it not been for the look of hatred that she was throwing them.

"Who are you?" Sesshoumaru asked dangerously. He pointed his sword threateningly at her. He didn't like it when someone tried to kill his mate.

Mizuki, still a bit shaken, was silently looking at the girl who, moments before, just tried to kill her.

"You needn't know my name," she sneered. "But I know who you are." She pointed her bow to him and Mizuki then to Inuyasha and Kagome. "You're the Lord and Lady of the Western Lands and the half-breed is your brother to whom you have given the East!" There was bitterness in her voice.

"Is that all?" Sesshoumaru asked. Without saying more, he charged towards the girl whose eyes slightly widened.

"Sesshoumaru!" Mizuki shouted.

The girl jumped out of harm's way and landed in front of Mizuki. "Hey!" Inuyasha shouted seeing that his sister-in-law was in danger. He took out Tessaiga but Mizuki was quicker. She sent a blast of cold air at the girl who was thrown off her feet. She quickly stood up, notched another arrow to her bow and fired it at Mizuki, who shot a jet of flames at the arrow, causing to burn. Sesshoumaru made another charge for the girl but she managed to jump out of harm's way again. While she notched another arrow to her bow, Sesshoumaru used his whip of light to knock the weapons from her hands. Her eyes widened as her bow and arrows were sent flying overhead.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha now pointed their swords at the intruder.

The girl greeted her teeth and narrowed her eyes as Sesshoumaru brought down his sword on her. A feminine hand, swift as lighting, grasped Sesshoumaru's arm before he could bring down the sword on the poor girl. "Don't!" Mizuki said, holding back her mate with much effort. He was strong.

He glanced at her. "She tried to kill you."

"And?"

"I shall kill her." 

Mizuki narrowed her eyes dangerously at him and Inuyasha and Kagome wondered why she didn't want the girl killed. At the look Mizuki was giving him, Sesshoumaru lowered his sword and Mizuki released his arm.

"What are you playing at?" the girl hissed.

"Yeah, Mizuki, what are you playing at?" Kagome asked.

"I want answers," Mizuki said. "Like who are you…why did you try to kill me?"

"You weren't the only one I was trying to kill," the girl snapped. "After I had killed you, I was going to move on to your lord then to them." She jabbed her finger at Inuyasha and Kagome. The former scoffed because he thought that it was rather pompous of the girl to say that she was going to kill him; he thought she was weak.

The girl glared at Mizuki and then, unexpectedly, she charged for Mizuki, drawing a hidden dagger from the sleeve of her flowing haori. Mizuki kept her calm; she stepped sideways and as the girl ran past her, she seized the girl's arm and quickly buried her elbow deep into her back, knocking her out.

"Whoa," said Kagome as the girl fell to the ground.

"No," said Mizuki. "I want to know who she is…and besides…"

"She doesn't look she's evil," Kagome said, finishing Mizuki's unfinished sentence.

Sesshoumaru gave his mate a look. "Why do you wish to let her live?"

"I told you…I want answers," Mizuki said as she kneeled beside the girl's unconscious form. She placed a slender finger on the girl's throat and sighed. "Still alive…I thought I hit her too hard." She stood up. "Let's take her back with us to the Western Lands."

Sesshoumaru was about to open his mouth to argue when he decided that it was pointless to argue with his wife.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

"I sense a demonic aura headed this way," Miroku said calmly as he stared out at the fields. He stood next to Kaede who nodded her head in agreement. "Eversince Naraku's death, more demons have been showing themselves," Miroku went on. "It's as if Naraku was some sort of repellant."

Kaede nodded again. "So," Miroku continued. "I'll go get Sango so we can sort out the demons headed this way…probably just some giant centipedes…as always…"

Sango, meanwhile, was in another field where she was watching Hakudoshi fight with Kohaku in an attempt to boost the latter's fighting skills. "You're too slow, Kohaku," Hakudoshi said as he successfully dodged Kohaku's scythe. "Be a little quicker!" Quick as a flash, the boy swerved around Kohaku and pointed his naginata at the boy's back. "You loose…again," said Hakudoshi in a can't-you-see-that-you're-never-gonna-win? tone of voice.

Kohaku sighed. "Fine, I give up."

"No one told you to give up, Kohaku," Sango said soothingly. "You'll just have to try again and sure enough, you'll beat him."

Hakudoshi was on the verge of saying that this was most unlikely no matter what Kohaku did, when Miroku, accompanied by Kaede, approached them.

"Sango, we have company, there are minor demons headed this way," the monk said.

"Got it," Sango sai and stood up to accompany Miroku.

"Wait for me," Hakudoshi said. "It's boring having to fight Kohaku and win all day long; there's no challenge, you see."

As they left, Kohaku sighed and said: "Maybe I'll loose now…but we'll see who'll win in the end…when the time comes…"

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

**A1969: probably not that much going on in here.**

**Kagome: you always say that.**

**A1969: it's true! I think this chapter's boring… Sorry, just came out of the dreaded Writer's Block –shudders-**

**Kagome: you need some inspiration, if you ask me.**

**A1969: five reviews inspire me…Can I have five reviews please –gets on knees- please!**


	45. Arguments and Names

**A1969: I love a good vacation, it means updates, updates and more updates!**

**Inuyasha: -sarcastically- what joy**

**A1969: shut it, mutt face.**

**Inuyasha: I'll shut it when I wanna shut it, idiot!  
A1969: Kagome!**

**Kagome: sit boy!  
A1969: ah…that's more better…seeing Inuyasha sat give me inspiration! Don't own the show or any of the characters! I own the plot, though, and the OC's.**

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

"Let me go!" the girl demanded. Sesshoumaru, under Mizuki's request, decided to bring the girl back to the West under the condition that she be tied up…tightly.

"Not until you tell us who you are!" Inuyasha snapped, crossing his arms. Kagome looked at the hanyou. The scene reminded her of a police interrogation. She could almost picture Inuyasha wearing a police officer's uniform which nearly made her laugh.

"Why should I tell you?" the girl sneered. Her sneer reminded Mizuki so much of Hakudoshi.

"You shall tell otherwise you shall die," Sesshoumaru threatened. The girl noticed that he had his hand on the hilt of his sword, ready to bring it out and strike her with it when he pleased.

"I'm not telling you anything!" she spat at Sesshoumaru's feet. Quick as lightning, Sesshoumaru pulled out Bakusaiga. The girl's eyes widened. She bowed her head and closed her eyes, waiting for the sharp blade to sever her head from her neck.

"Sesshoumaru!" Mizuki said. "No! Don't kill her."

At the sound of her voice, Sesshoumaru's blade stopped in midair. "This wench has disrespected me…she shall pay with her life," he said.

"Fine, let her pay, but not until we know who she is," Mizuki insisted.

Their prisoner glanced at the moon demoness. She knew that at a word from Mizuki, Sesshoumaru's blade would come down on her faster than she could blink. This fact enraged her even further and sometimes when one is in a rage, one says things they wouldn't normally say.

"If you think I'm going to tell you who I am, then you have another thing coming!" she snarled, trying to sever the ropes that bound her arms. They had tied her arms and feet, leaving her to lean against the wall.

"Why don't you tell us?" Mizuki asked, taking a gently approach. "Who are you and why did you want to kill us?"

The girl cocked an eyebrow at her. "Oh, I know that attitude of yours, Lady Mizuki," she said. "You act all friendly but deep down, your heart's as black as night! You pretend to comfort others when, in truth, you're nothing but a beacon of despair! Oh, I know you…you're just like your mother."

Mizuki's eyes widened at the last statement. "You…know my mother?"

The girl realized that she had stepped on a piece of information that could hurt Mizuki. "Oh yes," she said angrily. "I know your mother…she shines like a beacon in the sky when the moon's full but deep down, she has a dark heart!"

Mizuki stared at her for a moment as did Inuyasha and Kagome. "What do you know about my mother?" she finally asked.

Their captive smirked. "Your mother? Why should I tell you? Why should I speak of the atrocious crimes that that goddess did to my people?" Her smirk faded and became a bitter scowl. "We lived peacefully alongside moon demons but…that incident…almost all of the moon demons killed just because…and your mother blaming it on everyone else!"

Mizuki looked at her. "You…you know something about why almost all the moon demons are…dead?" her voice was choked with emotion.

"Oh, I do," she replied with a haughty smirk. "But I won't tell you! You can rot in hell and I still won't speak!"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes dangerously at the girl in warning. "Fine," Mizuki said dangerously, her voice low. "If you refuse to tell me anything…why you want to kill us, what you know about my mother…" Her voice trailed off and she sighed. "We shall leave you here."

"Leave her here?" Inuyasha asked incredulously. "She'll escape!"

Mizuki, who had joined Sesshoumaru at the doorway, stopped. She turned to Inuyasha. "She won't," she said quietly and together with Sesshoumaru left the room.

Inuyasha gave Kagome a look. "What does she mean she won't?" the hanyou asked.

Kagome looked at their captive who had a faraway look in her eyes. "Mizuki and her illusions," Kagome muttered. She grabbed Inuyasha's sleeve. "C'mon, let's get out of here."

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Rin tossed a ball happily at Mizuki who caught it in her hands. Sesshoumaru had decided to put off any trips to the east until their unknown prisoner confessed about what she knew. The demon lord had a feeling that there were rebels hiding away in the east, a danger to be noted. However, if they were anything like the girl who had tried to kill them, Inuyasha pointed out, then he could defeat them all easily enough.

Mizuki tossed the ball unenthusiastically at Rin who easily caught it then gave her adopted mother a puzzled look. "Is something wrong, hahaue?" she asked.

Mizuki snapped herself out of her thoughts. "What? Oh, nothing, I'm fine." She faked a smile to show Rin that she was.

Sesshoumaru was watching her with his mother who stood underneath a willow tree. "She doesn't seem to be herself today," Takara commented, gazing at her daughter-in-law. She turned to Sesshoumaru. "Did you two fight?

"No." Was the curt reply. "I think it has something to do with the girl we brought back."

Takara looked thoughtful. "You have no idea as to who she is?"

"No."

"What did she say to get Mizuki upset?" Takara probed.

"Something about her mother…" Sesshoumaru's voice trailed off as he watched Rin throw the ball hard at Mizuki who missed it.

"Her mother," Takara repeated softly. "I wonder about her mother…what is her mother like?"

"Powerful but…childish…just like you, hahaue," he said.

His mother gave him a shove. "Watch your tone, young man, otherwise, I'll have to send you away." Said with utmost seriousness.

Sesshoumaru watched as the ball Rin tossed came flying at him. He caught it easily. "Sesshoumaru-sama! Would you like to join us?" the little girl invited as she ran over to claim the ball.

"No thank you, Rin." He returned the ball to her and watched as she ran back to Mizuki. He turned his attention to his mother. "Where is Jaken?"

Takara raised her eyebrows. "Somewhere in the palace, kami knows what he's up to."

Sesshoumaru gave a slight nod, making a mental note to summon the imp later.

Mizuki tossed the ball to Rin. "I think that's enough, Rin, you're getting very sweaty," she said. Rin pouted but nodded. Mizuki sighed as Rin ran up to her. "C'mon, then, if we don't dry you off, you'll catch a cold."

"What about you, hahaue?" the little girl asked. "Will you get a cold too?"

"Not likely," Mizuki said sheepishly. She turned her attention to Sesshoumaru. "I'll go get Rin changed," she called out.

Sesshoumaru nodded and watched as Mizuki herded Rin back into the palace, a doleful expression on her face.

"I think you should go talk to her," Takara suggested when Mizuki was out of earshot. "She seems so down since that girl you captured let slip that she knew something about Mizuki's mother."

Sesshoumaru nodded and turned to follow Mizuki into the palace.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Kagura tossed her fan into the air, caught it, tossed it again, caught it, then tossed it again, repeating her actions until her wrist ached. She snatched it out of the air, opened it and began fanning herself. Her thoughts strayed to the plan that she was hatching. Of course, it wasn't her plan, but she had to follow it.

"Kagura," a voice behind her said.

She jumped then spun around to find Kanna behind her, silent as night, giving off an eerie white glow amidst the darkness of the room. "Kanna!" the wind witch snapped. "Don't you dare sneak up on me like that again, otherwise…" She snapped her fan open, a warning.

Kanna eyed her. "What are you planning?" she asked in a blank voice.

_Hmph, seems that Kanna _can_ feel an emotion-curiosity._ "All will be revealed soon enough, you needn't know anything about it."

"Is Naraku the one planning all of this?"

Kagura rolled her eyes. "How many times must I tell you…that bastard is long gone."

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

"Miroku, Sango, where've you two been?" Kagome asked as Miroku and Sango came into Kaede's hut.

"Slaying demons," Miroku said with slight disgust. "Ever since Naraku was killed, more and more demons have been surfacing…" His voice trailed off. "And they're getting more numerous and more menacing each day."

"I'm just glad we're fighting minor demons," Sango said. "Imagine what it would be like if we had to fight demons as strong as Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru!"

"And as strong as Hakudoshi." The white child came in. "You should have seen-no, you should have heard the way Miroku shouted for help when those two centipede demons cornered him."

Kagome and Inuyasha looked with amazement at Miroku. The monk shook his head and sighed. "I wish I still had the wind tunnel."

Hakudoshi snickered. "Don't worry, monk, I won't tell them how I saved you. How I-OW!" Miroku stomped on Hakudoshi's foot to stop him from revealing more.

"Enough about our day," Sango said. She turned to Kagome. "How was yours? Did you and Inuyasha go to the east?"

"Bah!" Inuyasha said.

The others gave him a look. "What Inuyasha is trying to say is, is that yeah, we went and listen to this." Kagome then told them about the demoness who attacked them, the demoness who refused to give up her name.

Miroku's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "A demoness tried to kill you all?" 

"_If_ you could call that trying," Inuyasha said. "She couldn't even hurt a fly."

Miroku shook his head. "This isn't good, Inuyasha," he said. "It means that there are rebels in the Eastern Lands, rebels who would do anything to have you dead. They know that Sesshoumaru gave you the East, and they want to kill you for it."

"Wait a minute!" Kagome said. "Sesshoumaru's the one who gave Inuyasha the East…why not kill Sesshoumaru?"

"They're afraid of him," the monk said. "They fear Sesshoumaru…but they don't fear you, Inuyasha, they're underestimating you."

Inuyasha gritted his teeth. "Underestimating me, huh? Let them try and I'll run them through Tessaiga!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "So going East is out of the question…Inuyasha, I think we should hunt down the Jewel Shards now…I have Kouga's shards and the only thing left to do would be to find the Jewel that Naraku had and Kohaku…" Kagome's voice trailed off as she watched Kohaku lean his head comfortably on his sister's lap. Kagome thought of the golden arrow that could save Kohaku but she wasn't so sure if she could use it yet. She could give it a try, but the fear that something might go wrong due to her lack of experience made her hesitant to do so.

"What about the golden arrow?" Miroku asked.

Kagome looked at him. "Um…I'm not so sure if I could…use…"

"Give Kagome time," Sango said, stroking her sleeping brother's hair. "Besides, now that Naraku is gone, we have all the time in the world."

"Right!" Inuyasha said as he stood up. "Now that we've got all the time in the world, let's go hunt for the Jewel!"

"Inuyasha," Kagome said with an annoyed look on her face. "Have you forgotten?"

Inuyasha looked down at her, a comical look on his face. "Forgotten what?"

"It's the night of the new moon." Inuyasha fell to the ground, anime style.

"Inuyasha," the miko hanyou said. "Since it's the night of the new moon, how about going with me to my time? We can return the painting while we're at it."

The hanyou looked at her and Kagome was sure that he was going to object but to her surprise, Inuyasha said, "Hm…sounds nice…" Kagome beamed at him.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Mizuki quietly walked down into the dungeons where they kept the stubborn girl. She paused outside the door, hesitating. She wanted to find out what the girl knew about her mother. She knew that Sesshoumaru had forbidden her to come down on her own but just because they were married doesn't mean that she had to follow his every order.

She paused outside the door, listening intently. She knew perfectly well that the demoness within couldn't do anything since Mizuki had placed her under her illusions. She hesitated before sliding the door open, not knowing what to say or what to do. She sighed then slid open the door and stepped in.

Their prisoner's head was slumped against her chest, her hair falling over her face. Mizuki approached her, touched her head and at the same time lifted the illusory world in which she had imprisoned the girl. The girl's head immediately snapped up, and she stared up at Mizuki with wide, angry eyes.

"You again! Imprisoning me in your stupid illusions, you really are low, Mizuki," she said with rage.

Mizuki stared at her, willing her face to imitate Sesshoumaru's cold expression. "Yes…me again," Mizuki said quietly, her blue gray eyes piercing into the girl's. "You know why I'm here."

The girl scoffed. "Like I'll tell you anything, lady," she said. "Since I won't, why don't you get that hot mate of yours to do me in?"

Mizuki's eyebrows shot up at the reference to Sesshoumaru. "No," she said. "I want to know who you are…why you tried to kill us and…what you know about my mother."

"All hell will freeze over before I tell you anything," she replied. "You're wasting your time because I have no intention of telling you anything."

"You are stubborn."

"You're nosy."

Mizuki narrowed her eyes at the insolent girl. "Go on and glare at me," the girl said. "It won't help."

Mizuki let out a slow breath. "What do you want?"

"I want you all dead…perhaps not your mate, but I want all of you dead. Lord Inuyasha, because he's the Lord of the Eastern Lands, Lady Kagome because she is Kikyou's reincarnation…and most importantly, I want you dead because your mother…" her voice trailed. She would not let Mizuki know the things the moon demoness's mother did.

"Why do you want me dead? What did my mother do?" Mizuki asked, feeling irked at the girl's intentional stalling.

The girl smirked. "Not telling you. You might as well leave since I won't reveal anything to you."

"You're name, at least, I want your name," Mizuki insisted.

The captive rolled her eyes. "Are you deaf _lady_? I said I'm not telling you anything! Not even about the rebels who-" she immediately clamped her mouth shut.

"So there _are_ rebels in the east!" Mizuki said triumphantly. "Tell me what you know about them."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" A force knocked Mizuki off her feet and sent her flying against the wall. She hit with a force that would have made any human yelp with pain. Mizuki fell to the floor but immediately stood up just as the girl broke free from her ropes. She glared at Mizuki. "You asked for it."

She whipped out her dagger and rushed towards Mizuki who jumped to avoid the blade, narrowly missing the high ceiling above her. She landed behind the girl. An idea came to her head. She knew how to get the girl's name.

The girl charged towards her and she tried to side step her but failed. The girl hit her in the stomach and sent her against the wall. She pretended to be in pain and gave a tiny moan. "You're not as tough as you make yourself out to be," the girl retorted.

She lashed at Mizuki who held up her arms to protect herself against the blade. She felt it make contact with her skin, drawing blood as it did so. Mizuki pretended to fall against the wall in defeat. "Who are you?" she whispered.

The girl smirked and in that moment of triumph, divulged a piece of information that she wouldn't have normally let slip. "I am Izuko, daughter of Kaikoro, and the one who will end your life!" She thrust the dagger at Mizuki but before Mizuki could send her back with a blast of flames, a whip of green light slashed through the air, intercepting the knife which was thrown back to its owner who effortlessly caught it.

Izuko turned to the doorway to see Sesshoumaru as he retracted his whip. His eyes, though no emotion showed on his face, glittered with rage. He pulled out Bakusaiga and ran towards Izuko, whose eyes widened in fear.

Before he could reach Izuko, a gust of strong air got between him and his prey. Sesshoumaru looked at Mizuki. She stood up and was apparently the source of the strong wind. "Don't kill her."

"Are you a fool?" Sesshoumaru snapped, finally irked at his wife's forgiving manner. "She tried to kill you and would have succeeded had I not intervened."

"I did that on purpose," Mizuki said, aware of the blood that dripped down the sleeves of her haori and on to the floor, "so that she would unintentionally divulge her name…which she did."

Sesshoumaru stared for a long time at his mate before he sheathed Bakusaiga. Izuko glared at Mizuki. "You…you…" she stammered.

"Yes, me," said Mizuki. "I went overboard just to know who you are."

Izuko glanced at the open doorway and made a dash for freedom. Mizuki's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Sesshoumaru, quick as lighting, hit her in the ankles with his whip of light, causing her to fall to the floor, clutching her ankles in pain.

"Damn you both!" Izuko snarled, gritting her teeth.

Mizuki sighed, approached her, touched her forehead and immediately, Izuko's head slumped against her chest. "Maybe some time in a world of illusions and lies will get you to talk," she murmured. She looked at Sesshoumaru. She could tell that he was angry with her. "Are you angry?" she asked, once they were out of the dungeons.

"You disobeyed my orders," Sesshoumaru said, not looking at her. "I told you not to go to her alone."

"I had to…she knows something we don't! She knows something about the rebels."

"_Are_ there any rebels, Mizuki?"

"Are you saying you doubt me?"

Sesshoumaru was silent, knowing that if he opened his mouth, they might end up fighting. "So, what information did she reveal?"

"Her name is Izuko."

"Is that all?"

Mizuki glared at him, growing irate. "Yes, that's all and I think it's useful."

"Do you now?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Why are you so…"

"So what?"

"So…so…such a baka!"

"You disobeyed me, and look what has happened. You are injured," he said, returning her narrow eyed look.

"I can take care of myself!" Mizuki insisted, raising her voice just a bit.

"And look where it has gotten you." He stared at her blood stained sleeves. The wound had long since healed, but the blood remained.

"I don't have to do everything you say!" Mizuki said with annoyance.

"You don't now, do you?"

Mizuki glared at him before stomping off. Sesshoumaru looked at her retreating back. "Idiot," he said to himself.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Kagome climbed out of the well in the Modern Era. Dusk was falling and she could make out a few stars through the wooden bars of the sliding door of the well shrine. Inuyasha grumbled as he followed her up. His silver hair now turned black, his golden eyes receded to brown.

"Just great," he said as he climbed out of the well. "Human…and I hate it."

"Don't be silly, Inuyasha," Kagome said with amusement. "At least I'm here!"

"Whatever," the hanyou said as he and Kagome got out of the well shrine. Kagome gently slid the door closed and ran up to Inuyasha who was walking ahead.

"Come on, Inuyasha," the miko hanyou said. She stopped and looked up at what he was staring at. It was the Sacred Tree, its leaves rustled quietly as they both stared up at it.

_He's probably thinking about Kikyou,_ Kagome thought quietly, watching him.

Inuyasha turned to her. "Since it's the night of the new moon…Here." He handed her the Tessaiga.

Kagome looked at him. "Eh…? You're…giving me Tessaiga?"

"From now on, during the night that I'm human, you hold on to Tessaiga," he said.

Kagome looked at him. He trusted her enough to wield the Tessaiga in his stead? The thought made her cheeks feel warm. "Okay…thank you, Inuyasha," she said.

He looked at her. "Thank you for what?"

"For trusting me enough to let me wield the Tessaiga." She smiled at him.

"Keh!" Inuyasha scoffed. "I could've entrusted it to anyone, the only problem is, you're the only one who can use it."

"Right…" Kagome said sarcastically. She grabbed his hand and led her to her home. They entered the kitchen to find Mrs. Higurashi preparing dinner.

"Oh, Kagome, you're back!" Mrs. Higurashi said. She gave her daughter a loving kiss on both cheeks then turned her eyes to Inuyasha whom she did not recognize. "Oh…who is this? Another friend of yours, Kagome? I wonder what Inuyasha will say."

Kagome chuckled. "Mom, this is Inuyasha!" she said with a giggle.

"Eh…? Inuyasha? Why do you look different?" Mrs. Higurashi asked with the same wide eyed puzzled look that Kagome had when she was puzzled.

"Tonight's the night that Inuyasha becomes human, mom," Kagome explained.

Her mother nodded. "I see…you lost your ears!"

"I'd appreciate it if ya don't fuss about my being human," Inuyasha said with annoyance.

"You have to excuse him, mom," Kagome said. "He acts like he's got-"

"WHOA! Is that you, Inuyasha?!" Souta asked as he came bounding into the kitchen. "What happened to your hair? And your eyes? And your ears?!"

"Just great," Inuyasha muttered. "More questions."

Kagome laughed at him and excused herself to put the Tessaiga up in her room while Souta bombarded Inuyasha with questions. Once she was up in her room, Kagome giggled. She didn't know why, she just felt like dancing tonight. Having human Inuyasha over was different. It was as if Kagome was introducing another Inuyasha to her family.

She gently leaned Tessaiga against the wall right next to the silver bow that Mizuki had given her, stared at it then went downstairs to find her family as well as Inuyasha, sitting at the table. "Come on, Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi said. "We're having Ramen tonight!"

"Inuyasha, you become human during the new moon?" Souta asked, his mouth filled with Ramen. "I never knew! How cool is that!"

Inuyasha sighed and swallowed a healthy mouthful of Ramen. "Geez, you've repeated that statement at least a hundred times since I got here."

"Sorry…it's just that…you look different!" Souta piped up. "Hey, Inuyasha, would you mind coming with me to a friend's house? I can tell him that you're my big brother!"

"Now, now, Souta," Mrs. Higurashi said. "You mustn't bother Inuyasha and Kagome."

"Right," Kagome said as she slid into the chair across from Inuyasha. "Inuyasha and I have some really important _things _to return."

Souta's eyes widened, knowing what "things" meant. "Okay, sis. You two take your time." A smirk on his face.

Kagome blushed and bent her head to consume her Ramen.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

_Three hours later…_

Kagome stared up at the school building, feeling her heart thudding in her chest. She was an honest girl and the thought that she had just did major stealing, framed her friends for it, and was about to return the said stolen object made her heart beat with nervous anxiety. She stared once more at the painting and smiled at what she and Inuyasha did to it.

Since it was clear that Inuyasha, with his silver hair and golden eyes, and herself were recognizable in the painting, they had decided to smudge it up. With the help of Souta, they had managed to smudge the facial features of Kagome and Inuyasha in the painting. Kagome had to stifle her laugh at the thought of the look on the faces of those who see it soon.

"They're going to have a fit!" she muttered to herself and once more stifled a giggle. She wasn't always like this. Since Tsukiko had turned her into a hanyou, she seemed more confident, more lenient about 'rule-breaking'.

"Whaddya laughing at nothing for?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked up at him. It was hard to make him out because of the lack of moonlight, but the young miko didn't mind.

"Oh, nothing," she said as she looked up at the building. There were no guards this time. "Come on, Inuyasha, let's make this quick, I want a good night's sleep tonight."

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

"Why are you so sad tonight, Mizuki-san?" Rin asked. Mizuki was sitting at the edge of Rin's bed, funny that she wasn't with Sesshoumaru, Rin noted.

Mizuki turned to her and smiled. "I'm sad? No, I'm not sad Rin." She had already changed from her bloody haori into a cleaner, fresher one. Since her argument with Sesshoumaru, she had felt so down that she decided to go to Rin for a little comfort.

"But you look sad," Rin insisted.

Mizuki sighed. Better to tell the truth, she decided. "Well, Sesshoumaru-sama and I…well…we kind of argued, Rin," she said softly, averting her gaze. She looked out at the moonless sky and wondered, for a brief moment, whether or not her mother was still present despite the obvious lack of moonlight.

Rin's chocolate eyes widened. "You fought?" she said. She moved closer to Mizuki.

"Well, yes, we fought," Mizuki said, looking at Rin.

"About what?"

"Something stupid," the moon demoness replied. "Something really stupid."

"I'm sure he'll apologize soon, hahaue!" Rin assured as she leaned her head against Mizuki's shoulder.

Mizuki smiled to herself and leaned her head comfortably on Rin's shoulder. Her eyes strayed to the mirror in Rin's room and she immediately remembered Kanna. Her eyes widened. "How could I have been so stupid?!" Mizuki said aloud.

Rin looked at her with wide, shocked eyes. "Hahaue…?" she asked with uncertainty.

Mizuki stood up and kissed Rin lightly on the head. "Good night, Rin, sleep well, I have to go to Inuyasha and Kagome, okay?"

Rin tilted her head sideways like a puppy and nodded. "Ask Sesshoumaru-sama to come with you!"

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Sesshoumaru couldn't sleep. Of course, before he had been married, he required little or no sleep at all. Tonight, he wanted to prowl the palace at night, allowing his thoughts to stray anywhere except near Mizuki. Fighting with her, caring about her, loving her, he realized, made him weak, like his father. He felt disgusted with himself. Stopping in his tracks, he wondered if he had made the right decision in asking her to marry him…

After he had argued with her a while ago, he felt bothered. He wanted to ask for her forgiveness and then when he realized that he wanted to do so, he felt disgusted with himself again.

He walked on and stopped. Someone else was prowling the castle, someone whose scent he recognized. Stealthily, he followed the source of the scent. He rounded a corner, silent as death. He found his quarry contemplating the moonless sky outside.

"Jaken."

Jaken literally jumped into the air and spun around. "Milord! You are here! Out for a stroll, milord?" he bowed low.

"Perhaps."

"Well, it is a moonless night, milord, not much light," Jaken commented. "And naturally, milord, since you've been married you've been wondering the castle less and less."

Sesshoumaru glanced sideways at him. "Gak! Sorry, milord, if I said something offensive!" Jaken said. _Though I don't think I did…_

"Does loving someone make one weak, Jaken?" Sesshoumaru asked, feeling foolish and ashamed to ask such a question that he wouldn't have normally asked anyone. But of course, if it was Jaken, it was safe to ask.

"E-eh?" Jaken said, giving his lord a funny look. "Mi-milord, are you…are you ill?"

Sesshoumaru glared at him. Jaken hastily dropped to the floor. "Forgive me, milord, forgive me!" he squeaked.

"Answer the question, Jaken."

Jaken hastily stood up. "Eh…well…I think…well…it depends, perhaps, milord," Jaken said nervously fumbling with the Staff of Heads and wondering whether or not, his lord and lady were having a heated argument.

"Perhaps?"

"Well…Sometimes…it _can_ make you weak…but sometimes…it can make you stronger too, milord," said Jaken.

"Stronger?"

"It can inspire you, I think," the imp replied. "It really depends on the person…why do you ask, milord?"

"None of your business."

Jaken sighed and his gaze strayed out to the dark courtyard, wondering what was on his lord's mind, when a movement at the far end caught his attention. "Milord…isn't that…Lady Mizuki?"

Sesshoumaru had been so absorbed in his thoughts, that he didn't notice the woman who was stealthily sneaking out of the palace grounds. He followed Jaken's gaze and indeed, it was Mizuki. He watched as she jumped over the wall and out of the palace.

"Where do you think she's headed, milord?" Jaken asked.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and before Jaken could open his mouth, he sped off.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

**A1969: I'm done at last!  
Inuyasha: took you long enough, twinkle fingers.**

**A1969: don't you mean twinkle toes?  
Inuyasha: bah!**

**Kagome: Inuyasha…**

**Sesshoumaru: fool. Can't even say things right.**

**Inuyasha: what was that, fluff ball?!**

**A1969: er…review please!**


	46. Trouble in the West

**A1969: must I continue to do those pesky, pesky disclaimers?**

**Kagome: yeah…it's the law…I think.**

**A1969: bah! I don't own Inuyasha—I own Hakudoshi!  
Sesshoumaru: -eye twitch- you…**

**A1969: I was kidding! That kid's kinda cute, though.**

**Inuyasha: you're insane.**

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Mizuki silently crept out of the palace walls and looked back at them. She knew that if-by some unlucky chance-Sesshoumaru caught her creeping out of the castle _without_ his permission, he would be more than angry—he would be enraged. She had never seen him angry before; most of the time he was calm and centered the thought of him being angry—especially angry at her—was enough to make her nervous. She sighed then allowed the cool wind to play with her hair. Maybe she should go and tell him where she was going. She thought that would be the best answer but if she did so, they might end up fighting again.

No, it was best to go to Kagome and Inuyasha _now_.

She flew off, not wanting to think about what Sesshoumaru would say in the morning when he found her missing.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Sesshoumaru silently watched her from behind the trees that surrounded the palace. He had sealed away his scent and aura with the pretense of spying on her. He didn't march right up tp her, he wanted to see what she was going to do.

He silently watched as she flew off. He followed her on foot, thinking that she might see him if he took to the skies. He continued following her, keeping his steady gaze on her. Where was she headed? He continued to follow her, taking care not to be seen by her as it would ruin his purpose in following her discreetly. What she was up to, he did not know. He had a sneaking suspicion that she was off to see _someone_ and the thought of it alone provoked a surprising surge of jealousy through him. But no—Mizuki would never betray him. Still, one could not doubt that her taking off without telling him aroused suspicion.

He stopped as she slowly started to descend. It was then that he realized that he was in Inuyasha's forest. He had been following her without even minding his surroundings, so absorbed was he in his thoughts. As she completely touched the ground, he looked up at the sky—he had been following her for such a long time that it had taken most of the night. In a few more hours, he estimated that dawn would break in.

He hid behind a few trees and watched as Mizuki looked around her surroundings wearily. Did she sense him? No, he had sealed his scent and aura. Did she hear him? No, he, Sesshoumaru, was a master stalker.

Mizuki paused for a moment, staring at her surroundings, swearing to herself that she had heard the faintest rustle among the bushes. Sesshoumaru thought that now was the time to show himself. He calmly stepped out of the shadow of the bushes and the trees.

Mizuki spun around as soon as she heard the noise. Her eyes widened and she looked like someone caught at the scene of a crime. "Se-sesshoumaru," she said, almost hesitantly, wishing that the man in front of her was an apparition. He must be very angry, she thought.

He gave her a cold look. "Mizuki," he said, taking a step towards her. "Where are you going?" His tone was low, a sure sign that he was highly displeased with her.

"I—I," she stammered. Why couldn't she tell him the truth?

To Sesshoumaru, stammering was something one did when they were caught doing something they were not supposed to do. "So, once again you have disobeyed my orders."

Mizuki looked indignant. "You never said that I wasn't allowed to leave the castle."

He raised an eyebrow at her and took another step. "You should know better," he said, narrowing his eyes. He did not like to be bested, especially by his own wife.

"I'm not a child, Sesshoumaru," she said with annoyance. "And I'm not a prisoner."

"Why did you not tell me that you were leaving?" he demanded.

She bit her lip, berating herself for not telling him. "It's just that…I thought that you…would not let me…" her voice trailed off.

"Where are you going?" he asked again.

Mizuki looked at him. "I'm going to Kaede's village," she said finally, after a moment's pause, a moment to make up a lie, Sesshoumaru thought.

"For what purpose?"

"I…wanted to talk to Inuyasha and Kagome," she said, forcing herself to look straight at his eyes, his eyes which seemed to have frozen into blocks of ice. "I was going to tell them something important."

"Why not tell it to me?" Mizuki gave herself a mental kick. She wasn't thinking straight these days. Over the trees, the sun now began to rise, unbidden and unwanted.

"I—I didn't think…I was in a hurry…" she said. Why was she fumbling for words? This was the first time she had seen him this displeased with her and now she knew why others dreaded being on the receiving end of Lord Sesshoumaru's anger.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "In a hurry? Inuyasha and Kagome are going nowhere…why hurry? Unless, of course, you had no intention of going to them?"

Mizuki blinked. What was he saying? "Are you saying that I'm _lying_ to you?" she asked.

"Perhaps."

She glared at her and he could see, all too clearly, the hurt and anger in her eyes. "I would never lie to you!" she insisted.

"You struggled to explain yourself…stuttering as you did so…like a liar." There, he had said the words, he had hurt her, he knew. He could see the hurt in her eyes. But no, he would not yield. He would be firm. He would make up for the time he had been weakened by his love of her.

"Why are you saying these things?" she asked, her voice low and her eyes…he had never seen that expression in them before.

"Where are you truly going?" he asked again.

Mizuki snapped. "I already told you, didn't I?" she said. "I'm going to Inuyasha and Kagome!"

"Why must you hide it from me?" 

"I told you…I wasn't thinking straight," she said. "I was supposed to tell them a long time ago but…because of everything…I forgot…that's why…I was in a hurry…I only remembered last night and what I'm supposed to tell them is important."

"Liar."

Mizuki's eyes widened and she felt the tears spring behind her eyes. No, she wouldn't cry in front of him. If he wouldn't believe her, that was his problem, not hers. "Why are you hurting me?!" she exclaimed. She may have been able to hide the tears, but she wasn't able to hide the hurt in her voice.

He looked at her, his eyes bore into her own and he could see tears just beneath their blue-gray exterior. He didn't want to hurt her, but it was too late, he already had. He forced himself not to show weakness—he didn't want to be weakened by that fickle emotion that bound two people together.

They suddenly heard rustling in the bushes. Both their heads snapped—almost at the same time—to the source of the noise. They looked in time to see a little ball of orange fluff quickly hide itself behind the trees and the bushes.

"Shippou?" Mizuki called out. There was another rustling and slowly, Shippou emerged from the bushes, looking slightly shaken at seeing them both arguing. He had woken up early so that he could greet Kagome and Inuyasha, who would be coming back today. Instead, he heard angry voices, which he recognized. Curious as to why these two of all people were arguing, he had decided to eavesdrop, only to be caught.

Mizuki watched as the young kitsune timidly stepped in front of them. She knew he was afraid. How long had he been standing there? Did he overhear their argument? Mizuki knelt down on one knee and held out her arms to him. "It's okay, Shippou," she said. Shippou hesitantly looked at her then—deciding that she needed some comfort—he leapt into her arms.

"Where are Inuyasha and Kagome?" Sesshoumaru's voice was enough to make the sunlight seem cold.

Shippou hesitantly looked over Mizuki's shoulder to Sesshoumaru. "They—they—"

He wanted to tell him that they were just at Kaede's since he knew that if he told the stoic demon lord that they were not there, he would only get even angrier with Mizuki. "You needn't lie, Shippou, tell him the truth," Mizuki whispered so low that Shippou could barely hear.

"—they went to Kagome's world for the night of the new moon…But they'll be back today!" Shippou hastily added, seeing the look that came into Sesshoumaru's eyes the moment he heard that Inuyasha and Kagome were not at the place Mizuki claimed them to be.

"So they are not there?" he asked as Mizuki stood up, facing him with a weary look in her eyes, Shippou in her arms.

"You heard him," Mizuki said. "They'll be back today." She turned on her heel and made for the village.

"Wait."

Mizuki stopped in her tracks and turned around to face him. Was it just her imagination or a trick of the sunlight or did she actually see a flicker of apology in his eyes? She must have imagined it, she decided. "What?"

"I am coming with you," he said. "I wish to hear what you have to say to Inuyasha and Kagome."

_Sheesh, Sesshoumaru,_ Shippou thought as he glanced at the demon lord from over Mizuki's shoulder, _you're just as dense as Inuyasha!_

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Sunlight slowly spilled into Kagome's bedroom. It lingered on Inuyasha's eyes, aggravating the hanyou. Naturally, he was an early riser, but today, he didn't want to wake up early. He felt something warm in his arms. Did he dare open his eyes? Yes; he slowly opened them.

And his eyes widened in shock.

Kagome was sleeping peacefully in his arms. They were wrapped around her shoulders like a snug blanket and she was leaning her head on his chest. Inuyasha panicked. What had happened? He felt relieved when he saw that she was still wearing her clothes—a sign that nothing had happened last night. But why was she in his arms? He mulled over the events of last night, when they had decided to return that bothersome painting.

_He and Kagome had messed up the painting since Kagome said that it was important that they do so. Strange enough, she didn't let him _see_ the dratted thing when they were smudging it. No, she had her reasons for not showing him. Instead, he had the job of handing the pastels and crayons to Kagome who carefully smudged the colors on the piece of art, mindful that Inuyasha shouldn't see it at all costs._

_After they had messed it up, they left the house and went to the school—there were no more guards there, much to Inuyasha's disappointment since he had enjoyed knocking them out cold. After leaving the painting in the place where they had first 'borrowed' it, they quickly returned to the Higurashi Shrine where Souta was expectantly waiting for them, just as he had promised._

_After eating Ramen—Inuyasha mostly did the eating—he and Kagome went upstairs. The miko hoped to get a good night's sleep since it was the night of the new moon. She had turned around to see Inuyasha laying on her pillows, yawning widely, his black hair strewn over her pink pillows. "What're you doing there?" the miko hanyou demanded._

"_I wanna sleep," Inuyasha had answered, which surprised Kagome since Inuyasha was not the type to require sleep. "It's safe to sleep in your world."_

"_But—" Kagome had started to protest but stopped—Inuyasha needed sleep, she had reasoned with herself. After all, he was the one that got less sleep in the Feudal Era._

"_Why don't you just lie down here?" Inuyasha asked, turning his back on her, a sure sign that he meant it with all innocence._

_The intensity of Kagome's blush would have made a poppy look pale. Inuyasha's back was turned to her. She sighed. She really wanted to sleep. She slowly sat down next to him then lay down, her back turned to him, bright blush still on her cheeks._

They had been sleeping back to back—how on earth did she wind up in his arms? Before Inuyasha could answer the question, Kagome slowly opened her eyes. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise when she realized that Inuyasha's arms were wrapped snugly around her shoulders. She blushed—his haori looked pale compared to it. She looked into Inuyasha's golden eyes. He was looking down at her, a tiny patch of pink on his cheeks.

"Ahh!" they both screamed as they pushed the other away. Since Kagome was at the edge of the bed, she fell off, nearly dragging the sheets with her.

She stood up and looked at Inuyasha who, likewise, had gotten out of the bed. "I-Inuyasha!" Kagome said. "Wh-what did…something happen?!"

Inuyasha's eyebrows shot up at her frankness. "Of course nothin' happened! Whaddya think?!" 

"B-b-but why…why…" her voice trailed off.

"How should I know?" Inuyasha said.

"I dunno…you're the one who was hugging me!" Inuyasha blushed at her words.

"Wait just a second, woman!" he said, cursing himself for blushing. "How should I know?!" he repeated.

Kagome turned away, blushing frantically. Just then, the door opened to reveal Souta, standing in the doorway. "What's all the shouting about, sis?" he asked.

She turned to him. "N-nothing!" she said. "Um…tell mama that we'll just skip breakfast!" _I gotta return to the Feudal Era…At least I can try to forget about this once I'm there!_

Inuyasha seemed to have read her mind. "Yeah, we're leaving _right now_."

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Sango could sense the tension between as if it were a wall of ice, keeping them apart. The young taijiya kept her weary eyes on Mizuki and Sesshoumaru. It had been an initial shock when they both turned up at Kaede's hut to inquire about Kagome and Inuyasha. Shippou had made signals that the two were not getting along. Sango—who was shocked to see two powerful youkai before seven a.m.—had said that Inuyasha would be back shortly and that maybe, if they wished, they could wait inside Kaede's hut.

At first, she had thought that they would decline but to her surprise—as well as everyone else's—they accepted—it was Mizuki who had done the accepting, though.

She, Miroku and Kaede could sense the wall of icy tension between the two even if Shippou hadn't pointed it out to them. Hakudoshi, who preferred to lean against the wall, gave Miroku a meaningful glance and the monk nodded. The demon child looked at Kohaku as if he wanted to say, "Lover's quarrel".

Mizuki, who still held Shippou in her arms as if he was a source of comfort, looked anywhere except at her husband who, likewise, did the same.

Sango thought that it would be a good idea to break the ice. "So…what were you going to tell Inuyasha and Kagome, Mizuki?" she asked timidly.

Mizuki's gaze locked to her own. "It has something, I think, to do with Naraku," she said curtly.

"What?!" a loud and familiar voice asked. A second later, the mat hanging at the doorpost swung open to reveal Inuyasha and Kagome.

"They're early," Miroku muttered.

"Farewell, no-Inuyasha days," Hakudoshi said, sighing.

"What did you say?" Inuyasha asked, coming into the hut. The moment he and Kagome climbed out of the well, he detected his brother's scent as well as Mizuki's at Kaede's village. When they had hurriedly come, he heard the words that Mizuki had uttered.

"I have something to tell you," she said, looking at him. "It's about Kanna…and perhaps even Naraku." She glanced at Sesshoumaru who was looking at her and hastily looked at his brother. Now that they were here, he realized that he had been an idiot to suspect Mizuki of lying to him. True, he had thought that she had some other purpose in sneaking away and that the story about seeing Inuyasha and Kagome was only a cover-up. Now that they were confronting the said pair, he felt low. Mizuki had been telling the truth and he had even dared to call her a liar.

"Spill," Inuyasha said, sitting down next to Miroku. Kagome—remembering the morning's events—carefully sat down next to him.

"Before my…wedding"—she was careful not to look at Sesshoumaru—"when Takara-sama and the others left me alone…Kanna came," she said quietly. She looked at Inuyasha and Kagome. "She warned me…she said, 'beware' but that was all. I couldn't make out what she meant by it. She didn't say what I should look out for."

Everyone was silent. Those who had confronted Kaguya were thinking that maybe Naraku was still out there, bidding his time. "Are you sure?" Miroku asked quietly.

Mizuki nodded. "It can't be Naraku," Kagome said. "Kanna wasn't specific, right? We know that Naraku's detachments—Kagura and Kanna—are still alive…maybe they're just aiming to stir up trouble."

Sango frowned. "True but…if that's the case, why not give Mizuki a full blown warning about something? Kanna only said that Mizuki should 'beware', she didn't exactly specify what."

"To ward us off?" Miroku offered. He glanced at his Wind Tunnel or rather at the hand that once bore it. Strange, the prospect of Naraku being alive slightly made him feel…_relieved. _Relieved that there was still a chance of the Wind Tunnel returning which, in Miroku's opinion, was both a blessing and a curse.

While they had been discussing the validity of Kanna's words, Inuyasha was silent. Why did Kanna bother to warn Mizuki? He wanted to agree with Kagome, that maybe, it was only Kanna and Kagura, stirring up trouble. But something in the back of his mind told him otherwise. He chewed on his lower lip, something he did when he had to think about something of extreme importance.

"We can't be sure," he finally said to everyone. "Kanna and Kagura could be stirring up trouble and Naraku couldn't be behind it—or…that bastard is still out there, plotting in secret."

"You wouldn't know," Hakudoshi said quietly. He looked directly at everyone. "I killed Akago…destroyed Naraku's heart…"

"That you did," said Miroku. "However…I don't understand why Kanna…"

"You don't know Kanna like I do," the demon child said calmly. "She's not the type to warn people about something…she doesn't care about what happens to others…what happens to herself…she has no emotions…if that's so, then tell me—why would she warn Mizuki? That's the real question here."

They were all silent, locked up within their own thoughts. Sango glanced at her brother and shuddered. If Naraku was still out there, then they should find a way to remove the shard from his back before Naraku could strike.

"So…what do we do?" Kagome asked at last after everyone was silent.

"I think…" Miroku said slowly. "That…for the time being…we should let things…unfold."

"What?!" Inuyasha half-shouted, jumping up. "And do nothing? We should at least hunt down Kanna and Kagura."

"For once, I agree with the half-breed," Sesshoumaru said calmly. Everyone nearly jumped. Sesshoumaru and Mizuki had been so silent that they nearly forgot that they were there.

"What did you call me?" Inuyasha roared. Sesshoumaru ignored him.

Inuyasha sat back down and Kagome looked at the youkai lord. She could sense that there was something wrong between him and Mizuki. They looked as if they were not comfortable with each other which, in her opinion, was a first. She decided not to point it out or mention it. "Then it's settled," Inuyasha was now saying. "We'll look for Kagura and Kanna and at the same time, we'll hunt down the jewel."

"You haven't found the jewel yet?" Mizuki asked.

Kagome shook her head. "No…when Naraku was killed, he didn't have the jewel with him…which was kind of strange."

Mizuki's eyes strayed to Kohaku. "What about the jewel shard in Kohaku's back?" she asked.

Kagome bent her head. "I…haven't been able to use that arrow yet…" her voice trailed off, an obvious indication that she was uncomfortable talking about it. "Anyway…enough of Naraku…what about that girl we brought back from the Eastern Lands?"

Now Kagome could sense the tension mount even further between Mizuki and Sesshoumaru. The moon demoness glanced at Sesshoumaru for a moment then turned her eyes to Kagome. "We…haven't found out much about her," Mizuki admitted. "Well, I found out her name." Said sheepishly.

Sesshoumaru actually snorted—discreetly, though. Kagome and Inuyasha heard him, though. Mizuki narrowed her eyes dangerously at him. "I think it's useful," she said pointedly.

"Did I say it was not?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Mizuki decided to clamp her mouth shut in case they started fighting in front of everyone. "Well…it's a start," Kagome agreed, siding with Mizuki.

"Keh! What can you learn from a damn name?" Inuyasha said, unknowingly siding with his brother.

Kagome and Mizuki glared at him which made the hanyou shut his mouth and pout.

"Do you have anything else you wish to discuss with them?" Sesshoumaru asked, not looking at Mizuki.

She, likewise, avoided looking at him when she answered. "No."

"Then let us leave."

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

"Did you notice how _tense_ Sesshoumaru and Mizuki were?" Kagome asked Sango and the others after Mizuki and Sesshoumaru had left.

Sango nodded. "Shippou said that they had an argument," she said.

Shippou, who now found himself in Kagome's arms, nodded. "I came across them, arguing," he said with a shrug.

"I felt the tension between them too," the miko hanyou said. "It was like a wall of ice."

"Keh," Inuyasha said, "it's their problem…none of our business."

"Still," Kagome went on, "they're the last two people I'd suspect to ever argue."

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Mizuki and Sesshoumaru left the village, a wall of silence between them. Sesshoumaru knew that he was the one at fault. He should have believed her when she said that she was going to Inuyasha and Kagome but no, he let his pride get in the way, again. They walked side by side, silence hanging between them. It was an embarrassed kind of silence. Mizuki glanced hesitantly at Sesshoumaru, who was looking up at the sky as he walked. She sighed. She hoped that he would admit that he was at fault, that he would apologize, but it looked as if he had no intention of doing so. She also realized that maybe, if she hadn't disobeyed him and gone off without telling him, they wouldn't be arguing.

Sesshoumaru glanced at her just as she turned her eyes elsewhere. He wanted to apologize but no, he didn't want to—it made him feel weak. He remembered what he and Jaken had briefly discussed about love. It could make you weak, he had learned, but it could also make you strong, Jaken had said. Strong? Weak? It couldn't possibly be both. He let his thoughts stray elsewhere. He thought about what the others had discussed in the village.

They had said that there was a chance that Naraku was alive—but they had also said that there was a chance that it was just Kanna and Kagura planning some unknown trouble for everyone. If it was indeed just the two, then they could breathe easily…but if Naraku was indeed still somewhere out there…

"Mizuki," he said, still not looking at her. She looked at him, hoping that he would apologize. Unfortunately for her, that was not on his mind. "Why didn't you tell me about Kanna?"

She rolled her eyes towards the sky. "How could I?" she said, feeling disappointed that he wasn't apologizing. "I mean…I planned to do so…but…" She allowed her voice to trail off. How did he expect her to remember Kanna during their wedding—during the happiest time in her life?

"If you had told me, then maybe we would not be arguing."

She blinked, and then glared at him. "I thought we were arguing because I had the audacity to disobey you?" she said argumentatively.

"Hn."

She wanted to snarl at him but thought better of it. "Why are you being…"

"Being what?"

"Being argumentative and contrary!" she said, finally letting out some of her frustration towards him.

"Was I?"

"Are you toying with me?"

He was silent, realizing that just a few more harsh words and they would probably end up sending blasts of youki at each other. He inwardly sighed. Why was it that they were suddenly fighting? Wasn't it only a few nights ago that…

"Anyway…" Mizuki went on, trying to sound apologetic. "What are you going to do…about the rebels in the East?"

"Inuyasha will take care of them." He didn't look at her. He banished the thought of apologizing to her. No, he wouldn't be weak—apologizing was an indication that he was.

"Aren't you going to help him?" she asked quietly.

"No."

She was about to open her mouth to argue but thought better of it. Sesshoumaru stopped in his tracks and looked towards the sky. He suddenly flew up without warning. Mizuki watched him take to the skies and inwardly sighed as she, too, took to the air. _Are you sure that you love me_? she thought with a lingering sigh.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

When they had returned to the palace, they found the guards in disorder. "What is the meaning of this?" Sesshoumaru asked as he and Mizuki and landed side by side to find the youkai guards seemingly searching the grounds.

"My lord," the captain of the guards, Hiyoro, said with a slight bow. "I am afraid that the woman you brought back from the East has escaped."

"But…that's impossible," Mizuki said. "I placed her under a spell…she shouldn't have been able to move, at least."

Hiyoro shook his head. "The guards have searched the grounds and the palace, my lord, but there is no trace of her. The servants confirmed that she has taken nothing."

"Search the grounds again," Sesshoumaru ordered. "She may have sealed her scent and aura."

"It will be done, my lord," Hiyoro said with a deep bow as he turned and left.

Mizuki followed Sesshoumaru into the palace and into the dungeons. "How could she have escaped?" Mizuki said aloud. "I placed an illusion on her."

"Perhaps you made a mistake," he said, his tone provoking argument, as he turned down the passage.

Mizuki didn't bother to open her mouth. They entered the now-empty cell. There was no trace of the girl. The ropes that bound her lay limp on the floor and her scent was gone—almost as if she hadn't been there in the first place. The only true indication that Izuko had been there was the rope. Sesshoumaru frowned. Izuko might have looked around the palace, gauging it for its weakest points. He doubted that she might have found any, though. His father had made sure that the palace was strong and well-protected against youkai attacks which happened all too often.

"How could she possibly break my spell?" Mizuki wondered aloud as she bent down to pick up the piece of rope on the floor. She turned to Sesshoumaru and momentarily forgot their argument. "Unless…she was powerful."

"She was weak."

"Don't you think that she might have just been pretending?" Mizuki asked. "If there are rebels, Sesshoumaru, they would want the West as well. Perhaps she was out as a spy?" she suggested.

Though Sesshoumaru didn't voice it out, he had a sneaking suspicion that she was right. Was his mother already aware of the possibility? Since their wedding, Takara had moved out of the palace and into another one in the countryside. If there were certain matters that he couldn't decided himself he would sometimes—every heavy emphasis on sometimes since his pride couldn't take it—ask his mother's advice or opinion. And right now, he wanted to ask her opinion about this one.

He left the dungeon, Mizuki following a good distance behind him. He'd have to ask Takara if she knew anything about rebels in the East—you could usually count on her to know things that no one else knew.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

"Inform my mother that I intend to visit her," Sesshoumaru ordered one of the servants—a falcon demoness named Nayori.

"It shall be done, my lord," she replied.

"And inform the captain of the guards to tighten the security around the palace," he added as he made his way for the front door.

"My lord," Nayori said, stopping Sesshoumaru in his tracks. "Will you not inform Lady Mizuki that you are leaving?"

Sesshoumaru stopped completely. He didn't tell Mizuki that he was leaving—he was about to, but he then remembered that they weren't talking to each other. "Not necessary," he said as he left the palace. Nayori sighed. She quickly followed him out of the palace. She was a faster flier than him—it had to be so that she could announce his arrival at his mother's palace. But first, she had to go to the captain of the guards.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Dusk was falling and Mizuki stared out at the window, at the setting sun. Sesshoumaru had left the palace—he didn't tell her, but she knew that he had gone. She sighed again. Their argument had gone too far, in her opinion. When he came back, she would apologize.

She felt a small tug at her sleeves. She spun around to find Rin looking up at her. "Hm? What is it, Rin?"

"Hahaue, where's Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked with all innocence.

"He went somewhere, Rin," Mizuki replied.

"Oh," the little girl said. "Then…why aren't you with him?"

"He wanted to go on his own, Rin," Mizuki answered curtly. She looked out the window again and her eyes widened. She could feel the aura and youki of an uncountable number of demons—all headed for the palace. "Rin," she said briskly, herding Rin away from the window. "Go to your room…and don't come out until I say so, okay?"

"But, why?" Rin asked as she entered her room.

"There are demons coming toward the palace—stay here, okay?" Mizuki left the room.

She made her way down to the main hall where the servants were scurrying about, where the guards where ordering everyone to stay inside until they took care of the impending danger. "Milady, there are demons headed towards the castle," Hiyoro said with a deep bow. "Rest assured, we will take care of them."

"Good…then, I shall help you," Mizuki said, making for the door. Hiyoro blocked her way.

"Milady, let us handle—"

His words were cut short when the double doors to the palace were blasted open. The guards were thrown backwards but—being demons—they managed to land neatly on their feet. Mizuki blew away the debris with a gust of wind. Once the dust died down, they heard a high, haughty laugh coming from the inner courtyard

"This place is far more impressive than I thought it would be," a familiar feminine voice said.

The dust settled down to reveal their assailant. "Kagura," Mizuki said through clenched teeth as the night fell around them like a curtain.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

The attack on the West went unknown to those in Kaede's village. Everyone—upon learning that Inuyasha wished to move out at the crack of dawn—had just finished eating and were now getting ready for bed. "I'm sleeping outside," Inuyasha announced which was quite unlike him since when they were in Kaede's village, he usually slept with them. Not this time, though.

Kagome knew why the hanyou wanted to sleep outside. The thought of the morning's incident was still fresh in their minds and upon remembering that she had awoken to find herself in Inuyasha's arms, a blush stole across Kagome's cheeks. "Um…goodnight!" she called out as Inuyasha left the hut. Inuyasha, remembering the incident as well, grunted in reply.

"You and Inuyasha seem to be a bit nervous with each other," Sango pointed out as she lay down and drew the blankets around her, Kohaku sleeping beside her.

"Um…well…"

"Knowing you two, you probably just argued," Miroku said with a shrug as he made his way out. "Anyway…I think I'll go out and keep Inuyasha company."

"Wait up, monk," Hakudoshi called out. "I'm coming out too." He too left to seek sleep outdoors, since he wasn't really used to staying inside Kaede's hut.

"So what did you two argue about again?" Sango asked as Kagome, too, lay down next to Kaede, who was already snoring.

"Oh…um…something about being at the wrong side of the bed…" the miko said with a blush as she turned her back to Sango and closed her eyes. A moment later, they were all asleep.

Except for Kohaku.

When he sensed that everyone else was asleep, he opened his eyes. He silently sat up and carefully disengaged himself from the blankets without managing to wake up Sango. He silently made his way to Kagome, quiet as night. He crouched low and stared at her for a moment. Very carefully, he took the bottle of jewel shards that hung around the miko's neck by carefully slipping the bottle over her head.

Unfortunately for him, Kagome woke up and felt someone remove the bottle necklace from her neck. Her eyes snapped awake immediately. "Kohaku?!" Kagome said as Sango, sensing trouble, stirred awake.

The taijiya blinked and looked at her brother, her eyes wide with shock. "Kohaku, what are you doing?" she asked.

Kohaku smirked at them, a red glint in his eyes.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

**A1969: whew, done at last!**

**Inuyasha: about time too…**

**Kagome: wow…your fingers must hurt.**

**A1969: a bit.**

**Sesshoumaru: humans and their frailty.**

**A1969: shut it, dog face!  
Kagome: leave them to it…anyway, the author wishes to thank those who reviewed!  
Inuyasha: she also wants to review again. If not –draws out Tessaiga-**


	47. Deceptions and Lies

**A1969: I'd love to thank those who reviewed. I appreciate the time you took to review!**

**Kagome: of course you do…where would the author be without the reviewers?**

**A1969: somewhere depressing. Anyway, I don't own the show or any of its characters…etc…**

**Inuyasha: she owns the plot and anything else that you don't recognize…**

**A1969: what he said!**

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

"Ko…Kohaku?" Sango said, now standing up. "What are you doing? Why do you have Kagome's Jewel shards?"

Kohaku's eyes were shadowed but Kagome could see a smirk cross his face. By this time, Kaede and Shippou had awakened, disturb by the sound that the three were making. Sango took a tentative step towards her brother but Kagome placed a hand on her shoulder and stopped her. "Don't," Kagome said. "There's something wrong here…"

Kohaku suddenly chuckled. It was not the carefree and innocent chuckle that he usually had; it was dark and foreboding. He looked up at them and Kagome's eyes widened. Kohaku's eyes were red and Kagome could clearly see that the shard on his shoulder was horribly tainted.

"Kohaku?" Sango asked. Fear suddenly gripped her in its cold embrace. She knew why her beloved brother was acting this way. She tried to reach out for Kohaku, but before she could lay a hand on him, the young taijiya turned on his heel and quickly left the hut.

"Kohaku!" Sango shouted, running after her brother without bothering to take Hiraikotsu with her. Kirara mewed as she followed after her mistress.

"What's going on, Kagome?" Shippou and Kaede asked at the same time.

Kagome rushed to a corner and grabbed her bow and arrows. "I don't know," the miko said as she stopped at the doorway to answer their question. "But I have a strong feeling that it has something to do with Naraku!"

Kagome quickly rushed out of the hut, a strange feeling building up within her. She had a strong feeling that Naraku was behind it all. She suddenly didn't care about what Miroku and Hakudoshi said—that they had succeeded in destroying Naraku's heart. No, in her eyes, Naraku was behind it all…

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

"Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, blissfully unaware of what was going on. They were sleeping a little way into the forest; Inuyasha was perched in a branch high above them while Hakudoshi was leaning comfortably against Entei several paces away from them.

"Hm?" the hanyou called down in a slightly rusty voice. He had been halfway into sleep.

"What did you and Kagome fight about?" the monk asked.

Inuyasha's eyes fully snapped open. He remembered what had happened in Kagome's room that morning and he uncharacteristically blushed. "None of your business," the hanyou said.

"You know," Miroku went on, oblivious to the reaction he had produced in Inuyasha. "You shouldn't keep on fighting with her since—"

Miroku didn't finish. At that moment, he felt a sharp pain in his palm. He gasped as he clutched his wrist with his other hand. "Miroku?" Inuyasha asked, looking down to find the monk doubled over and panting in pain. "Miroku!"

Inuyasha jumped down from his perch to land beside Miroku. "I—Inuyasha," the monk said. Beads of sweat began pouring from his forehead in profusion and he gasped for each breath.

"Wahs goin' on?" Hakudoshi asked sleepily as he sat up and began to rub his eyes. Entei, likewise, had been awakened by the noise and was snorting softly in annoyance.

Miroku gasped as the pain in his palm increased. He drew in a rattling breath, hi eyes bulging. "What's wrong with the monk?" Hakudoshi asked, suddenly alert and standing up.

"G…get…away!" Miroku said, still holding his wrist. "Th…the…Wind Tunnel—!"

His words were cut short when a strong rush of air came from his palm. Inuyasha quickly jumped back, unsheathed Tessaiga and planted it firmly in the ground all in one fluid movement. He held on to his sword. Hakudoshi clutched on to the low lying branches of a tree to stop the vortex from pulling him in.

"What's going on?!" Hakudoshi shouted amidst the loud howl of the wind. "I thought the curse was broken!"

Inuyasha frowned. His eyes widened in realization. "Naraku's behind it all!" the hanyou shouted, his rage building up inside him. They had all been horribly deceived. His heart suddenly skipped a beat. If Naraku had managed to torment Miroku, had he done the same to Kohaku? "Hakudoshi, stay here and try to help Miroku!" Inuyasha shouted as he grabbed a branch. "I'll go look for Kagome and the others!" He started using the trees to anchor himself as he walked away from them, ignoring the pull of the Wind Tunnel.

"Are you crazy?!" Hakudoshi screamed. "How can I help him?!" But it was too late, Inuyasha had already left. "I'll get you for this, Inuyasha," Hakudoshi muttered as he began thinking of a way to help the monk.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Inuyasha quickly ran back to Kaede's hut to find it empty. The moment he swept aside the matting that served as a door, dread settled in the pit of his stomach. Kaede and Shippou were inside the hut; Inuyasha's eyes swept around and to his dismay, Kagome was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Kagome?" he demanded, rounding on Shippou and Kaede.

"I—Inuyasha," Shippou stammered. "Kagome went after Sango who went after Kohaku."

Inuyasha looked at him. "Kohaku? Did he run off?"

Shippou nodded. Fear of what was going on made him silence his words, so it was Kaede who explained. "Kohaku stole Kagome's jewel shards," the aged priestess began.

"What?!"

"But…Kohaku was not himself…there was a look of evil in his eyes," Kaede continued. She gave Inuyasha a sharp look. "You, I think, have a clue as to who is responsible?"

"Naraku," Inuyasha said with rage in his voice. "This is all the bastard's doing!"

"Ye might be mistaken," Kaede said. "Perhaps—"

"It's Naraku!" Inuyasha said. "Miroku's Wind Tunnel is back…Tell me then, who's responsible for that!" Without waiting to hear their exclamations of surprise, Inuyasha ran out of the hut in search of Kagome.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

"Sango! Wait!" Kagome shouted as she ran after Sango. Although Sango was a much faster runner than Kagome, it wasn't hard for the young miko hanyou to catch up to her foster sister. She ran after the taijiya and grabbed her wrist forcing Sango to skid to a halt.

"Please, Kagome!" Sango said. "Let me go! I have to get to Kohaku!"

"You know Naraku's behind this!" Kagome said.

"Yes! Still, I have to help him!" Sango said, trying in vain to twist her wrist from Kagome's hold. "He's my brother and I don't want to loose him again!"

Kagome looked at her and saw the fear in Sango's eyes. It wasn't a fear of the enemy. It was the fear of loosing someone she loved the most. "I'll come with you," Kagome volunteered.

Sango smiled at her. "Thank you Kagome!"

Kagome nodded. "Come on, let's go." She ran alongside Sango. "His scent is still strong, I can sniff him out!"

They ran through the forest, the light of the full moon guiding their way. Trees shadowed their path and Kagome felt a shiver run through her. They took a turn through a grove and soon enough, they reached a clearing, which was illuminated by the moonlight. There was a lone figure in the clearing, small yet sturdy.

"Ko…haku," Sango panted as soon as she saw her brother.

She took a step towards her brother, but Kagome stopped her. "Don't," the miko hanyou said.

"But—!"

"Look," Kagome said softly. She and Sango looked at the younger taijiya. He was looking at them with a manic red glint in his eyes.

"You were looking for me?" he asked, holding the bottle of jewel shards upright so that they caught the moonlight and glinted innocently. There was something in his tone that made the hairs on the back of Kagome's neck stand on end.

There was a strange aura coming from Kohaku…

"What's going on, Kohaku?" Kagome demanded, stepping in front of Sango. She had a sneaking suspicion about what was going on, but she hoped that she was wrong.

"Going on?" Kohaku asked quietly; his face was hidden in shadow. He suddenly looked up at them. His eyes had changed; they were no longer the innocent brown color that they had been before—they were a deep blood red. Even the shape of his eyes had changed—they looked like…

…Naraku's eyes.

Kagome and Sango looked at each other with wide, startled eyes. "Who are you?!" Sango shouted for she knew then that the person they were facing was not her innocent and carefree brother.

"Why, ane, don't you know who I am?"

"Don't call me that!" Sango snarled, feeling an onset of anguish and rage build within her. "You're not my brother! You're not Kohaku!"

Kohaku laughed. Much to Kagome and Sango's surprise, he spoke again. This time his voice was different. "No…I _am_ Kohaku!" Kagome's blood froze like the river that freezes in winter. Kohaku spoke with Naraku's voice.

"Naraku!" Kagome snarled. "What have you done? Where's Kohaku?!"

"He's in front of you!" Kohaku said with another laugh. He waved his hand once and gnarled roots burst form the ground, entwining themselves around Kagome and Sango. The two girls gave nearly identical shouts of alarm as the roots bound their hands and feet. Sango immediately slashed at the roots with her hidden knife and Kagome freed herself using her claws. Her bow and quiver fell to the forest floor with a soft thud that nobody heard.

"We can't have that now, can we?" Kohaku asked. More roots burst from the ground, thicker and much more gnarled. They easily entwined around the two girls who tried in vain to resist. Sango tried to slice through them with her hidden knife, but they seemed immune to steel; Kagome's hands were immediately subdued and bound behind her back, rendering her claws useless. The roots wound themselves around the two and slowly raised them above the ground so that Kohaku could have a better view of them.

"That's better," Kohaku said. "That way, it's easier for me to kill you."

"What are you planning, Naraku?!" Kagome snapped. "What have you done to Kohaku?"

"An interesting question," Kohaku said smoothly as he approached Kagome. "When I realized that you were capable of defeating me, Kagome, I immediately took action. I extracted my soul from my body and transferred it to Kohaku's…an interesting strategy, hm? You all thought that you had killed me because Hakudoshi had destroyed my heart." He laughed, low and cold. "However…I am not bound by that anymore!"

"You mean…Hakudosh killed his own brother for nothing?!" Kagome said, outraged.

Her answer was a low and humorless laugh. "You're an idiot, then!" Sango snarled, still enraged that her brother had been possessed by Naraku's soul. "Your powerful body was destroyed by Kagome! You're weak! You're nothing but a spirit now! You—" She called Naraku a very nasty name that took Kagome by surprise.

"Yes," Kohaku said quietly. "I have no more body aside from this brat's…however"—he held out the bottle of jewel shards—"do you not see why I did this? Why I took possession of this boy's body?" He suddenly laughed. He held out his palm and much to Kagome's surprise, a small ball of light formed on his palm. The light seemed to solidify until it became a jewel…

"The Sacred Jewel?!" Kagome said with shock. So that was where the jewel had been all along…within Kohaku…and she was never able to sense it…

"Yes," Kohaku said quietly. "I have the last two shards…the jewel will be complete soon…and when it is complete…can you guess what will happen next?" He laughed.

Kagome seemed to suddenly realize his plan. "You…you're planning to create a new body using the jewel?" Kagome said, feeling faint. "You deceived us! No wonder you took possession of Kohaku; you knew that we would trust him!"

Kohaku laughed. "Of course."

All this time, Sango had been silent. Emotions had brewed within her. Rage and grief seemed to engulf her at the same time. She had been deceived; her brother had been used against her and it was because of her brother that they were all in danger. She should have been more cautious when she saved Kohaku from the forest all those nights ago. The thought that she could have prevented this had she been more cautious only enraged her even further…

"You bastard!" Sango screamed with rage. Anger was clearly written in her eyes. "You'll pay for this Naraku!"

Kohaku laughed. "Surely," he said sarcastically.

Kagome's eyes strayed to the bow and the arrow lying useless beneath her. If she could only reach it…It was the time to use the arrow…the arrow that would free Kohaku…

"Only one more thing is missing, it seems," Kohaku said as he peered into the bottle of Shikon Shards. "Now, what could that be…? Hm…ah, yes, now I remember."

Sango's eyes widened as Kohaku reached behind him, intent on taking out the Jewel shard…

"Blades of Blood!" Inuyasha's attack whizzed through the air, aiming for Kohaku's hand. Kohaku—who possessed the agility of a demon slayer—quickly jumped back in order to avoid the attack.

He chuckled. "Heh, Inuyasha," he said. "I was wondering when you would show up."

Inuyasha quickly slashed at the roots that held Kagome and Sango captive. Both girls fell to the ground with a dull thud.

He turned his attention to Kohaku and at the same tine, drew out Tessaiga from its sheath. "You bastard!" the hanyou snarled.

Kohaku chuckled. "Hello, Inuyasha," Kohaku said mockingly. "Surprised to see me?"

"I'll kill you for this, Naraku!" Inuyasha bellowed.

"Kill me?" Kohaku sounded amused. "I'd like to see you try…you kill me…you kill the boy."

Inuyasha flinched and quickly glanced at Sango. She was looking at Kohaku with rage and anguish in her eyes. "Inuyasha," she said, "kill him! I would rather see Kohaku dead than a pawn in Naraku's clutches! Kill Kohaku, and then…kill me!"

Kohaku tsked-tsked. "Sango, Sango," he said silkily. "Do you really want to see your own brother dead? What kind of a sister would you be?"

"Anyway," Kohaku went on. "If Inuyasha kills the boy and then you kill yourself, what will become of dear Miroku?"

Sango's eyes widened. With Naraku back, surely that would mean…

"Yeah," Inuyasha said gruffly, as if he had read Sango's thoughts. "The Wind Tunnel is back."

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha, then Naraku then Sango. How were they going to get rid of Naraku without endangering Kohaku? Then the answer hit her…

She would use the arrow…

Her eyes strayed to the bow and arrow which now lay at the far side of the clearing. Her gaze lingered on Kohaku. _How can I get to them without attracting his attention? _she thought. _If he sees me, then he'll escape and go into hiding…_

"You bastard, Naraku!" Inuyasha snarled as he lunged at Naraku, anger and fury adding to his strength. "I'll have your head for this!"

Kohaku sidestepped Inuyasha, Tessaiga missing him by inches. "Inuyasha, you'll have Kohaku's head, not my own."

Kagome saw her chance. "Sango," she said to the taijiya, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Help Inuyasha distract Kohaku…I've got an idea to save him!"

Sango nodded then joined Inuyasha in battling Kohaku, using only her fists. Kohaku—maybe it was due to the fact that Naraku possessed him—seemed much more agile and faster than any human being and was proving more of a challenge for Sango and Inuyasha.

Kagome silently crept to the other side of the clearing and retrieved her bow and quiver. At once, the quiver filled with arrows; there was one arrow in particular that stood out—an arrow made of pure gold…

…An arrow of life.

She suddenly remembered her previous fears. What if she wasn't experienced enough to use it? What would her inexperience bring about?

_Trust yourself…_A voice seemed to say.

_I must,_ Kagome thought. The image of Sango together with her brother appeared in her mind. _For the sake of Sango and Kohaku…_

An image of Miroku came next. _For the sake of Miroku…_

And then an image of her and Inuyasha…

…and Kikyou.

_For the sake of all those whom Naraku had wronged!_

"Kohaku!" Kagome shouted. Kohaku, who had been dodging blows from Sango, spun around to find Kagome pointing the golden arrow at him. The young miko hanyou released the string and the arrow sped towards Kohaku. It lit up with a golden light as it headed towards the boy, whose eyes widened in shock…

The arrow pierced Kohaku in the shoulder, where the shard was close. The arrow seemed to fade away as it entered Kohaku. The moment it went in, the shard dislodged itself from the boy and fell to the ground.

Kohaku, too, fell to the ground, almost at the same time as the shard. Silence prevailed in the clearing, a silence that was broken by the wind.

"Ko…haku?" Sango said timidly as she dared to approach her brother's unconscious form.

"Sango stop!" Inuyasha shouted.

Sango stopped in her tracks. Something shadowy was emerging from Kohaku's limp form, holding the jewel shards and jewel in his hands…

"Naraku!" Inuyasha snarled. Kagome looked at Naraku. He looked as if he were made out of vapor; semitransparent yet dark and shadowy. His red eyes glinted menacingly at them. He raised his hand and Kohaku's shard zoomed into his shadowy palm.

Naraku turned his attention to Inuyasha. "Kukuku," he said. "Hello, Inuyasha, long time no see."

"You bastard, Naraku!" Inuyasha bellowed. "You'll pay for everything you did!"

"I don't think so," Naraku said. "After all, I have plans that have yet to be fulfilled…" He held up the jewel and the bottle of jewel shards. "Soon, Inuyasha, I'll have the pleasure of killing you myself…as for now…" He enveloped himself in dark miasma and then he was gone.

Inuyasha cursed loudly. "Dammit…he got away." He sheathed the Tessaiga, a heavy scowl on his face.

Sango ran to Kohaku's limp form and immediately knelt beside him. "Kohaku?" she asked as she gently shook him. "Please don't be dead…please don't be dead!"

Kagome knelt beside her and gently placed a slender finger on Kohaku's neck. Her eyes widened. She had done it. "He's…he's…alive," Kagome said softly, glad that she had successfully used the arrow.

Sure enough, Kohaku slowly opened his eyes. "Kohaku!" Sango shouted with both joy and relief. She pulled her brother to a sitting position and gave him a tight hug. "I thought you were dead!"

"Wh…what happened, ane?" Kohaku asked.

"You mean…you don't remember anything?" Sango asked.

Kohaku shook his head. "Never mind," Sango said. "We'll explain everything later."

She stood up and turned to Inuyasha and Kagome. "This wouldn't have happened if I'd been more cautious," Sango said with a small, sad smile. "This is all my fault, guys…I should have been more careful…If I had been more careful…none of this would have happened…" Her voice trailed off.

Kagome, sensing that foster sister was about to cry, immediately wrapped her arms around Sango. "It's alright, Sango…you couldn't have known this would happen…besides…the important thing is that Kohaku is safe."

"And now we know that Naraku's alive," Inuyasha said somberly, lost in thought. His eyes suddenly widened. "Right! I forgot about Miroku!"

"We're fine!" Everyone looked up to see Hakudoshi riding on Entei, Miroku riding behind him. The monk looked pale and beads of sweat trickled down his forehead.

"Miroku!" Sango shouted with both joy and relief. Entei landed in front of them and Miroku gingerly got off the horse. The moment he did, Sango ran up to him and enveloped him in her arms. "I was so worried! When we found out about the Wind Tunnel I thought—!"

"It's alright, Sango," Miroku assured. "We'll find a way to beat Naraku."

"It won't be easy," a soft voice said. Everyone turned to the speaker. Kikyou was slowly walking out of the forest. It was as if she had been watching them all along. Inuyasha's eyes glazed over and Kagome sighed, deciding not to bother. Kikyou eyed them all. "Naraku now has all the shards of Jewel…he will undoubtedly use the jewel to create another body…a more powerful one…"

"What can we do, Kikyou?" Kagome asked.

Kikyou turned her attention to her, oblivious of Inuyasha's gaze. "Be prepared."

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

"Lord Sesshoumaru," a servant of his mother said, bowing before him as he entered the main reception hall of his mother's palace. "Lady Takara will be in with you shortly." She bowed and left. Sesshoumaru frowned and knelt on one of the satin cushions on the floor, thoughts wondering.

It was a few minutes before his mother finally came in. She was wearing a blood red kimono with black trimming and, as usual, the scent of flowers emanated from her. Takara knelt on one of the cushions. Sesshoumaru bowed low before her, his head nearly touching the floor. His mother returned his greeting and Sesshoumaru immediately sat back up.

"What brings you here, my son?" she asked.

"I have a question…and something to discuss with you," he said frankly. One of his mother's servants came in and set a tray laden with tea in front of them.

Takara lifted one of the wooden cups to her lips and eyed her son over the rim. "At this time of night? I thought you would be busy with your wife."

Sesshoumaru scowled as he remembered their argument. "How is Mizuki?" Takara asked, oblivious to her son's discomfort.

"She is doing fine," he said curtly. "Now, as to my question—"

"You are fighting with her, aren't you?" Takara asked as if she could read her son's thoughts.

Sesshoumaru was silent, not showing any emotion in his eyes. "Do not try to give me a blank look," Takara said, setting down her cup of tea. "I am your mother…I know your emotions and such, Sesshoumaru."

Her son gave her another blank look. "It is natural to fight…all newlyweds do," Takara said with a slightly humored smile. "But, of course, it is none of my business…Now, what about the question you were going to ask me?"

"Are there any—"

Once more, Sesshoumaru was cut off when the door to the room was slid open. Takara spun around, enraged that one of the servants would dare intrude without announcing themselves. "What is the meaning of this?" Takara snapped as she glared at the servant.

The maid leaned against the doorway. She was breathing heavily as if she had been running for my miles. "L-lord Sesshoumaru," she panted. "Th…the castle…is under…attack!"

Sesshoumaru immediately stood up and without bothering to say goodbye to his mother, he ran out of the room.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

"Dance of Flames!" Kagura shouted, sending a jet of fire at Mizuki. The moon demoness dodged it and breathed heavily. The battle had been going on for hours now. The soldiers were handling the demons that Kagura had brought with her while Mizuki took on Kagura despite the guards' heavy warning that she shouldn't.

Mizuki and Kagura were battling close to the garden while the soldiers battled the seemingly endless number of demons in the inner courtyard. Mizuki breathed heavily. Kagura was just too good. Mizuki had several wounds on her arms and legs and a cut on her cheek was bleeding profusely. Mizuki panted. Any attack that she sent at Kagura was either annulled or dodged.

"If I were you, you should just quit now," Kagura said. She had sustained no injuries aside from the fact that her hair was a mess and her kimono slightly ruffled.

"What are you planning, Kagura?" Mizuki snapped, feeling the pain of the wounds on her arms.

Kagura smirked at her. "Nothing…I am only doing what I should do."

"Is Naraku behind it all?" Mizuki demanded.

"You're in no position to ask questions, little girl!" Kagura waved her fan once and spears of ice headed towards Mizuki. Mizuki created a wall of flames that melted the ice. "Seems you got some strength left to defend yourself," Kagura commented in an amused manner. The wind witch shrugged. "Ah, well, you've proven to be a bit of a challenge, anyway. Tell me, Mizuki, do you wanna die now? You look as if it'd be better if you did."

Mizuki gritted her teeth and glared at Kagura. "Your mate isn't even here to protect you," Kagura said, looking around, tapping her fan playfully on her shoulder. "Don't tell me he's fed up with you." She seemed to smile. "Ah, well!" she went on. "If he _is_ fed up with you, I don't think he'll miss you when you die, hm?"

Mizuki glared at her and painstakingly stood straight despite the pain. Somewhere, in the inner courtyard, they could hear the soldiers battling Kagura's minions. "You're welcome to try," Mizuki said. She willed the wind to blow and at the same time, she sent a fine spray of dust into the air.

"Tsk, tsk," Kagura said. "Don't try to hide, Mizuki." She waved her fan once and the dust settled down. Mizuki was gone. Kagura walked into the garden, certain that her quarry had vanished into it. "Are you fed up with our little game, Mizuki? I should end it now, I think…Once you're dead I can see what your mate's reaction would be."

She walked between two tall oak trees. Mizuki hid in one of the tree's leafy canopies, quietly watching Kagura. She was powerful, that was undeniable. She bit her lower lip, wondering how she could take Kagura out. Any attack Mizuki could throw was dispelled with ease by her.

"Mizuki, come out!" Kagura called out, looking around. She looked quite amused. "I want to ask you a question, little girl." She waved her fan at a clump of bushes and her wind blades tore right through them to reveal nothing. "Do you think Sesshoumaru knows about this attack yet?" Kagura suddenly asked. "If he does, do you think he's coming for you?"

Mizuki bit her lip and carefully moved aside a leaf that blocked her view. She pondered on what Kagura said. _Did _Sesshoumaru know about the attack yet? If he did, was he coming?

Kagura glanced behind her just as a single oak leaf fell to the ground. "Ahh…" she said aloud. She quickly spun around and sent a jet of flames at the oak tree. A figure jumped out. Mizuki landed in front of her, eyeing her wearily.

"Hiding is for cowards, little girl!" she sent her wind blades at Mizuki. She flicked her wrists and the wind blades became harmless breezes. "I hate it when you do that," Kagura said with annoyance in her eyes. "You may have rendered me powerless before, Mizuki, but now, times change!" She waved her fan and her elemental titans descended from the sky like gods. Kagura laughed. "And to think it was me who was so powerless against you before!"

Kagura waved her fan once and the four titans closed in on Mizuki. Mizuki glared with apprehension at Kagura as the titans closed in on her. The wind witch laughed. "That takes care of her," she said. "Hm?" A strong burst of light pulsed through the titans. The wind picked up and Mizuki stood there. She had managed to get rid of Kagura's titans. She was in bad shape. The sleeves of her haori were torn and burnt; there were gashes on her arms that bled and there was another cut on her cheek, which bled profusely.

Mizuki breathed heavily as she looked at Kagura. She tried to ignore the racking pain that spread over her body. "You escaped that one, hm?" Kagura asked her. Mizuki staggered. The loss of blood was getting to her. _I…have to defeat her…I…I…_

Kagura watched with fascination as Mizuki fell to the ground, unconscious. "You didn't have to suffer, you know," Kagura said, walking towards the unconscious demoness. "You could've died, quick and painless…but no, you're far too principled." She waved her fan once and a sword of ice appeared in her slender hand. "Maybe, you won't feel the ice as it pierces your heart."

Kagura smiled to herself as she held the sword over Mizuki.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

**A1969: end of chapter.**

**Kagome: now you all know what to do!**

**Inuyasha: yeah, review.**

**A1969: Inuyasha, what do we say?**

**Inuyasha: I'm not gonna say it!**

**A1969: Inuyasha, you have to say it, otherwise they won't review.**

**Inuyasha: fine…**_**please **_**review**

**A1969: was that so bad?**

**Inuyasha: keh! Next time, make Sesshoumaru say it!**


	48. Unexpected News

**A1969: disclaimer, please, Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha: why do I have to do your dirty all the time, hm? Make Kagome or Sesshoumaru do the disclaimer!**

**A1969: oh, come on. Will you do it for a Scooby Snack? **

**Inuyasha: -glares- why I oughta…**

**Kagome: I thought you liked Scooby Snacks Inuyasha. Anyway, the author does not own anything except the plot and the OC's!**

**A1969: aw don't worry Inuyasha. You needn't be ashamed of liking Scooby Snacks…even Sesshoumaru likes them!**

**Sesshoumaru: what was that, human?**

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

The icy blade in Kagura's hand reflected the waxing moon. She looked down at Mizuki and without hesitating, plunged the blade into Mizuki's heart…

"What the?!" Kagura spun around just as a feminine hand caught the blade before it could pierce Mizuki. A woman was standing behind her. There seemed to be an unearthly glow about her, as soft as the moon's. Her dark blue hair was pulled into a ponytail high on her head; she wore armor made out of pure silver which covered her waist, chest and arms there was also a sword strapped to her waist with a white sash that held her armor together and encircled her waist. The kimono that she wore underneath the armor was a light shade of white and her eyes—so like Mizuki's, Kagura noted—were narrowed in anger.

"Who are you?" Kagura snarled as she tried to wrench her wrist away from the woman's grasp. It was useless—she had an iron grip. "Release me this instant!"

The woman regarded her for a moment. "You tried to kill Mizuki," she said softly, her eyes were narrowed into little slits.

"She is my prey!" Kagura snarled. A nasty smirk spread across her face. "So are you!" Without warning, she waved her fan at the woman and a jet of flames wrapped around her. She did not scream, but she did let go of Kagura's wrist. Kagura jumped back with satisfaction.

Her eyes widened. There was a strong gust of wind and the flames that surrounded the woman turned to smoke. And the woman was standing there, not a single scratch on her. "That was foolish," she said dangerously as she took a step towards Kagura.

Kagura sent a strong blast of wind at her which would have knocked Naraku off his feet. The woman stopped in her tracks, deterred by the wind. She pulled out her sword from its sheath and made a semi-circle in the air. The howling wind died down. _Who is this woman?_ Kagura thought. _She's easily dispelling my attacks as if this were nothing but child's play!_

"You are very foolish," the woman said simply as she pointed her sword at Kagura.

"Who are you?!" Kagura snarled. "And why are you protecting Mizuki? Are you another moon demoness?"

"You have very many questions," she said simply.

"And I demand answers! Dance of the Gods!"

The woman merely watched, with a bored expression, as Kagura's Titans descended from the sky like gods. The wind picked up speed and the stars were blocked by dark, stormy clouds as lightning flashed.

Kagura watched with haughty satisfaction as the titans enveloped the woman, consuming her, destroying her. "And now, for the final blow," she muttered to herself. She waved her fan and traced a circle in the air. Lightning swirled around her and the wind howled even more. She pointed her fan at the woman who was barely visible amidst the titans and a jet of lightning tore into her first attack, enveloping her in a cocoon of lightning.

She smirked to herself. No one could have survived that, not even Naraku.

"N-nani?!" she said with amazement as white light burst from the lightning. The wind swirled around them. Kagura closed her eyes and when she opened them, felt the blood turn to ice in her veins. The woman was still standing there, looking annoyed.

"I gave you the chance to run away," she warned. "You have been foolish…Did you think you could defeat a goddess?" There was amusement in her voice.

Kagura's eyes widened. Goddess? The woman was a goddess? She felt as if roots were holding her down. "Damn you," she muttered. She followed Mizuki's little trick and sent a fine spray of dust into the air, concealing her from the woman. She quickly took out her feather and flew off, cursing as she did so.

Tsuki looked up at the woman as she flew off, resisting the urge to go after her. She turned her attention to her daughter, lying on the ground, unconscious. She knelt beside her and placed a hand on her forehead. She sent her senses out into her daughter's body and when she was satisfied that she was going to be fine without her healing her, she stood up.

She was safe. Mizuki was safe. Her marriage to Sesshoumaru had displeased her to the utmost, but she could do nothing against it since the gods were forbidden from meddling with the affairs of mortals and demons but in this case, she had to make an exception especially with what was going on between her and her brother…

She gently stroked her child's hair with the tenderness she had rarely shown. She stopped what she was doing and looked up at the sky. She sensed that Sesshoumaru was headed towards them. She looked down at Mizuki and sighed. "I shall see you again," she said softly.

She vanished in a flash of white light.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Sesshoumaru flew as he had never flown before. Even from this distance, he could smell Mizuki's blood and the scent of her blood made his own blood freeze in his veins. He had been an idiot. He had fought with her and then left without even bothering to tell her. And now…

As he neared the palace, he could see remnants of a battle that had raged in the inner courtyard. The soldiers were milling about, separating the body of dead demons from the rubble. The demons that had attacked were much too weak and too minor to have killed off a single soldier of his.

"My Lord!" Hiyoro, the captain of his guards, came up to him and bowed low. "We have managed to defeat the horde that invaded."

Sesshoumaru was not listening to him. He glanced around. "Where is Lady Mizuki?" he demanded. The blood from the dead demons easily wiped out her scent.

A panicked look entered Hiyoros' eyes. "Forgive us, milord. When the woman, Kagura, attacked the palace, Lady Mizuki fought her and the last we saw of her was when she and Kagura battled in the garden."

Though he desperately tried to still his emotions, Sesshoumaru felt dread build within him. He ran to the garden without even bothering to take notice of the castle servants who were milling about, cleaning after the bodies of the dead demons. He did not even bother to take notice of one his senior retainers who tried to call his attention.

He burst into the garden and glanced at the damage done to the trees, to the flowers and to the pools that had once made the gardens of their palace so renowned. Mizuki was lying on the ground, on the velvet-like grass. She was bruised all over and numerous cuts on her body were bleeding profusely.

"Mizuki," he whispered. He stooped down and tenderly lifted her in his arms.

Mizuki stirred slightly and her eyes fluttered open. She looked up to see Sesshoumaru looking down at her. His face was impassive as always but—hidden beneath the cold exterior of his eyes—she could see a look of worry in his golden pools. "Sesshoumaru," she said with a weak smile. "You came for me."

He tilted his head at her and didn't bother to reply as he gently brought her back into the palace.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

"Well?" Sesshoumaru asked the physician as the latter—an old youkai who wore white robes and had that 'look' on her face, the look that all physicians had—made her way out of Mizuki's room after seeing to her injuries.

The youkai bowed before addressing him. "She is fine, milord," she said. "I have applied herbs to her wounds so that they will heal much faster."

Sesshoumaru nodded then dismissed her. He went into Mizuki's room and knelt beside the futon mattress where Mizuki lay. Her eyes were closed and she was sleeping, exhausted by the battle with Kagura. He frowned to himself. No incarnate without a master would have dared to attack the castle. Sesshoumaru had already discussed that extra security be added to the palace, every inch of the grounds to be searched. Still, something was nagging at him. Why had Kagura attacked in the first place? She wouldn't have dared to attack unless she had been sure that she had a powerful protector. So, it was either Naraku was back or Kagura now had a new master to serve. He hated the former and found the latter annoying.

Mizuki stirred slightly and her eyes opened. She looked up at him. "Hi," she said, still sounding weak.

"Are you alright?" Sesshoumaru asked, his voice impassive.

"A bit," Mizuki admitted, attempting to sit up.

Sesshoumaru restrained her. "You need to rest," he said as Mizuki lay back down. "You've been foolish…Why did you have to fight her? You have been injured because of your foolishness."

She looked wearily at him, opened her mouth to make a retort, thought better of it and instead, she said, "I'm sorry…are you angry?"

Had she imagined it, or did his expression slightly soften? She must have imagined it, she decided. "No," he finally said, trying to hide the fact that he wasn't angry—merely worried. He looked at her for a moment, fighting down his pride as he did so. "Forgive me," he finally said after a long moment's pause. Mizuki looked at him. His apology was more like a command than an entreaty or a request. She inwardly sighed. It was a start, she decided.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

The events of last night had unhinged everyone so Inuyasha and his companions were even more alert especially after the foreboding warning that Kikyou had left them all—that they should be prepared. The very next day, Kagome had suggested that they pay Mizuki and Sesshoumaru a visit and warn of them of Naraku's return.

"Bah!" Inuyasha said. "They'll find out on their own, you don't need to worry about them both." He looked at her with a certain tenderness in his eyes which made her blush and look away.

He, Kagome, Sango and Miroku were sitting on the grassy slope beside Kaede's hut. Kohaku was still resting and Hakudoshi was off somewhere, giving Entei some exercise accompanied by none other than Shippou. "But, Inuyasha," Kagome said, trying to make him see the light. "Don't forget, they've just been married for nearly a month now and I'm sure they'd be…busy to take any notice of Naraku's return."

"Mizuki was the one who warned out about Kanna, remember?" Kagome said. "I think we should at least warn them that our earlier suspicions were right!"

Inuyasha sighed and looked at her for a long moment. "Fine," he said. "Miroku, Sango, you'd better come with us!"

"I can't, Inuyasha," Sango said with an apologetic look. "I've got to look after Kohaku."

Inuyasha sighed. "Miroku?"

"Sorry, I have to make sure that Hakudoshi doesn't get himself into any mischief." Ever since Hakudoshi had helped Miroku last night, he had become quite fond of the boy. "Anyway," the monk went on. "What's wrong if you travel with Kagome? Both of you are half-demons, that means that you can travel at a much faster pace than if either of us went with you."

Inuyasha sighed then glanced at Kagome, who looked at him at the same time. Since she had awakened to find herself in his arms, she had been much more conscious of their relationship. "Fine," Inuyasha muttered, feeling the same way. "It'll be a lot faster, at least and I think it'll be best if we leave tomorrow."

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Kagura glanced at the luxurious furnishings of the latest castle Naraku had decided to hide in. He had expressively forbid her from leaving and she—after she had finally gotten fed up indulging in the luxuries—had finally gotten bored. She leaned out of the window and took a swift glance at the palace gardens, quite barren and bare compared to the palace gardens of the West.

"Kagura," a blank voice behind her said.

Kagura nearly jumped out of her skins. Kanna had snuck up on her again. Though Naraku had made her stronger, she still possessed youki, something Kanna didn't have and therefore made her impossible to detect. _If_ _she could become invisible then she really _is_ nothing_, Kagura thought with slight disdain. "What?" she asked her elder sister. She knew, of course, of Kanna's betrayal to Naraku even though the latter was still quite oblivious of it. She had no desire to tell Naraku. She secretly hoped that whatever scheme Kanna had been cooking up would end in Naraku's death. Kagura herself, powerful as she was, itched to betray Naraku. But now that she had had a taste of what it was like to be reabsorbed by Naraku, she decided to let her elder sister take the reins.

"Naraku wishes to see you," the demoness of nothing said, her black eyes betraying no emotion—not that she had any.

"Really?" she said with slight amusement. "Wonder what he wants."

She made her way to the room that Naraku spent most of his time in. Her eyes widened. Inside the room there was a round barrier in which Naraku's dark spirit rested; the dark and completed Shikon Jewel was in there with him, floating in air and casting its dark light against the bright vivid color of his barrier. Kagura knelt on one knee before the barrier, intending to appear respectful as much as possible.

"You summoned me?" she said, keeping her ruby eyes on the barrier.

"I have a task for you," Naraku said quietly. "I need you to destroy Kagome's bow."

Kagura's eyebrows shut up in surprise. He wanted her to destroy Kagome's bow? So that meant that he feared it, then. It also meant that Naraku wouldn't risk creating a new body that might fall prey to Kagome's bow and her arrows.

Kagura bowed her head. "It will be as you wish."

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Mizuki leaned out of the window and sighed. The moon was bright and tomorrow, it would be full. She somehow felt that there was something about to happen, something that didn't involve Naraku. She shook her head. Maybe she was just paranoid, she decided.

Presently, she felt Sesshoumaru's arms go around her shoulders. "I think I nearly lost you," he said quietly.

"No, you didn't," she corrected. "If you hadn't come…Kagura might have finished me off."

He gently maneuvered himself in front of her so that he blocked her view of the moon. He looked curiously at her. "By the time I arrived, Kagura was gone," he said quietly.

Mizuki blinked up at him. "But…why didn't she kill me?"

Sesshoumaru frowned. Why _didn't_ Kagura kill Mizuki? He sighed and leaned his chin on her head. Everything was so confusing and it seemed to point to one thing—Naraku. They would go to Inuyasha and Kagome, then and talk to them about it. He looked down at her and at the same time she looked up at him. He leaned in to kiss and decided the questions could wait.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Mizuki did not feel well.

She slowly opened her eyes to find Sesshoumaru's arms wrapped protectively around her bare shoulders, his breath was warm on her neck, making her skin tingle. It seemed that dawn was just breaking in. A slightly nauseous feeling rose within her. She gently pulled away from Sesshoumaru who woke to find her sitting up, placing a hand on her forehead.

Mizuki felt him sit up and place a hand on her shoulder. "Are you ill?" he asked. She heard the subtle trace of concern behind his emotionless tone.

"I'm fine," she lied, the dizziness still persisting. She got up and wrapped a robe around her. The sun was now peeking over the horizon. "I think I'll go outside," she said, facing him and giving him a smile, trying to hide the wave of nausea that swept over her. "I'm just a little dizzy, that's all. Maybe it's from fighting Kagura." She gave him one more reassuring smile before she left the room.

Servants were already up and doing their morning chores. She sought out her maid, Sachie, a middle-aged youkai with dark hair and equally dark eyes who had once waited on Sesshoumaru's mother. She found her alone in the small room adjoining the kitchens.

"Milady, what brings you here?" Sachie asked with a bow. Mizuki glanced around the room. It was small and near the kitchens since Sachie preferred to take tea in the morning before she left her room. Sachie had already rolled up the beddings which were tucked neatly in a closet.

"I do not think I feel well," Mizuki said as her maid offered her a cushion to kneel on.

"Milady, you should see the physician," Sachie said.

Mizuki placed a hand on her forehead. "No…I do not think it is necessary," she said.

"Let me get you some chamomile tea, milady," Sachie offered. "Or perhaps some mint tea?"

"The latter," Mizuki said as another wave of dizziness swept over her. Sachie left the room and came with a cup of the tea. She gave it to Mizuki who drank it in one gulp.

A few moments passed and she still felt dizzy. _Did Kagura do something to me last night?_ Mizuki thought with a groan. "No good, Sachie, I still feel—"

Before Mizuki could stop herself, she threw up. Sachie's eyes widened. "Milady!"

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

"We should have left yesterday, Inuyasha," Kagome said as they approached Sesshoumaru's palace. "In case you're forgetting, tonights the night of the full moon, remember?"

"Then you should have _said_ something yesterday or today! Before we left!" the hanyou said.

"I _did_ try to say something but you were all 'Hurry it up, woman!' so I shut my mouth!" Kagome argued.

"Then you should've made me listen!" Inuyasha said as if the fault had been Kagome's.

Kagome narrowed her eyes in a comical way at him just as they approached the large gates of the palace. "Halt!" several of the guards shouted. "Identify yourselves."

"I'm Kagome," the miko hanyou said hastily, noticing that the security seemed even tighter. "And this is Inuya—"

"Lord Inuyasha!" one of the guards said, immediately prostrating himself before the embarrassed hanyou. The others followed suit. "Forgive us! We had no word that you were coming. Lord Sesshoumaru did not inform us and, my lord, you should have come in a palanquin."

Inuyasha looked embarrassed. "Sesshoumaru made me Lord of the Eastern Lands to humiliate me," the hanyou swore as they were duly admitted into the castle. "All those bowing, and flattering and saying that I should've come in a palanquin…Sesshoumaru's gonna pay for it."

One of the maids admitted them into main reception hall where Sesshoumaru—having gotten wind of his brother—was waiting for them. Inuyasha didn't bow and they didn't exchange any formalities. "Let me get to the point," Inuyasha said as soon as he and Kagome were seated. "Naraku's back. He's fooled us all. He actually destroyed his body and hid his spirit in Kohaku, possessing him."

"I thought as much," Sesshoumaru said quietly. He then related what had happened last night.

"Is Mizuki alright?" Kagome urgently asked upon hearing that her friend had been injured.

"She will live," he said calmly and Kagome could see affection for his mate beneath the cold exterior of his eyes.

"Say, Kagome," Inuyasha said, turning to her. "Why don't you go see Mizuki, hm? I got something to ask Sesshoumaru." He remembered that there was something that he had been dying to ask his elder brother.

Kagome raised her eyebrows at him, wondering what he had to discuss with his brother. "Where's Mizuki, anyway?" Kagome asked Sesshoumaru.

"In the gardens, looking at the damage done by Kagura," Sesshoumaru replied.

Kagome stood up and left them. When they were sure she was out of earshot, Sesshoumaru asked, "What is it that you wish to ask me, little brother?" The mocking tone of voice still remained despite the fact that they had promised to be more brotherly towards each other.

Inuyasha looked nervously at him. "Since we thought that Naraku was dead…I thought that I could wait till I built the confidence to ask her," he said and Sesshoumaru noticed the nervousness in his voice and the shifty expression in his eyes. "I thought, since there was no more threat from Naraku, I could wait. I really thought I could wait…but since Naraku's back…and since there's the possibility that we might die…" his voice trailed off and silence reigned between them.

"Spit it out, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said when the silence went on too long.

Inuyasha suddenly went very red, nearly as red as his haori. "How…how…"

"How what?" Sesshoumaru asked, loosing patience.

Inuyasha chewed on his lip, actually wishing that his old man were still alive so he could as him instead of his brother. "Inuyasha, you are wasting my time," his brother said, annoyance clearly written in his eyes.

"I'm gettin' there," Inuyasha muttered for the advice that he wanted to ask was quite…serious. "I wanted to ask you…How did you ask Mizuki to marry you?!"

Sesshoumaru's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Kagome always found the gardens of the castle to be one of the most attractive places in all feudal Japan. It was really a lovely garden. With its artificial waterfall, deep green Cedar trees, peaceful bamboo groves, blooming Azaleas cared to perfection, irises that encircled the tiny pools of water, rose bushes of unremarkable beauty and its high hedged maze, it was truly one of the most magnificent gardens in the land. But now, as Kagome entered the garden, it was not nearly as beautiful as it had once been. One could easily tell that there had been some sort of battle that took place in the garden. A number of cedars and sakuras had been leveled to the ground and the tops of the oak trees looked as if they had been burned. The rose bushes had been completely upbraided from the earth and the irises that surrounded the once gurgling and peaceful pools with their inhabitants of red and gold carp had been blown away. Here and there, the servants were busy cleaning up the mess. Kagome watched as the gardeners uprooted the damaged bushes and replanted new ones, their expressions grim. It was quite clear that they were displeased to find their manicured gardens so horribly damaged.

Kagome couldn't help but be saddened by the damage done. She bent down and picked up a fallen rose colored a delicate pink like the nails of a newborn. "Kagome?" a feminine voice called out. Kagome spun around. Mizuki was standing several feet away from her in a grove of bamboo that looked as if a hurricane had blown right through it. Rin was standing next to her, looking sadly at the broken stems of the irises.

Kagome smiled. When she smiled, Rin ran right up to her, delighted to see her. "Kagome-sama!" the little girl said happily. She bowed to Kagome then straightened up and gave the miko hanyou a toothy grin.

"What brings you here?" Mizuki asked as she made her way towards Kagome.

"Naraku's alive…and I'm here because Inuyasha wants to ask Sesshoumaru a very private question," Kagome said quietly. Mizuki sobered. A very worried look came into her eyes.

"I thought so," she said quietly. She sighed. "Let's not dwell on him, shall we? Let's take a light stroll first."

Kagome noted that her friend sounded worried. They took a walk through the path hidden among the trees. Kagome sighed. "It's too bad that the garden's been damaged," Kagome said.

Mizuki nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah," she said. "Don't worry. Lady Takara always boasted that the gardeners of the castle are the best in the lands." They had come to a deep part of the garden where the trees grew thickest. Their leafy canopy prevented most of the sunlight from coming through. "Kagome…there's something that I have to tell you," she went on. Rin, who had been running and skipping behind them, became quiet. "You too, Rin, I think you should know."

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

Mizuki sighed then turned to her friend. "This morning I woke up feeling unwell," she said. She looked at Kagome who gave her a mystified look. She bit her lip. "When I found out why…I…I didn't tell Sesshoumaru. I had a feeling that Naraku was out there somewhere and I didn't think that…it was the best time." Mizuki sighed. True, she hadn't told Sesshoumaru. Only her maid knew about her condition. She didn't think that she should tell Sesshoumaru since he had a lot on his plate as it was.

"Mizuki, I didn't think demonesses could get sick," Kagome said. True, ever since she herself became a hanyou, she had found that her resistance to infection or any other illness that so plagued humans had increased.

Mizuki sighed then looked at her. She remembered what Sachie had told her. The moment Sachie had said it, a wild joy tinged with anxiety and nervousness bloomed within her. She was supposed to tell Sesshoumaru, but then, she had hesitated.

Another wave of dizziness swept over Mizuki. She placed both her hands on her mouth but couldn't stop herself from throwing up again. "Mizuki!" Kagome said as her friend fell on all fours, retching.

"Hahaue!" Rin said, equally worried. Kagome held Rin back as Mizuki threw up. The miko hanyou knelt down beside her friend and patted her lightly on the back, looking worried.

When Mizuki had finished, she swept a handful of earth on the mess she had made and shakily got to her feet and much to Kagome's amazement, she was smiling. Then it hit her.

"You're pregnant!" Kagome gasped, placing both hands to her mouth.

Mizuki smiled at her. Rin looked thunderstruck. "Hahaue?" Rin asked with uncertainty.

Kagome gave a small shout of delight and hugged Mizuki. "Oh! How wonderful!" she said. She felt happy for her friend. "I'm so happy for you! When did you find out? Did you even tell Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome's happy demeanor was contagious and soon enough, Mizuki forgot all about her anxiety with Naraku. "I only found out this morning," Mizuki admitted. "And I think I already mentioned that Sesshoumaru does not know? I didn't tell him."

"But…but why?" Kagome asked.

Mizuki's expression saddened. "Naraku," she said quietly.

Kagome, who looked so bubbly when Mizuki had broke her news, grew somber. She suddenly understood why Mizuki was hesitant to tell Sesshoumaru. "This was the very reason why I didn't agree to marry Sesshoumaru when Naraku was still alive," Mizuki went on.

Kagome gave her friend an assuring hug. "It's going to be fine," she assured. "You have us! Me, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku; then you shouldn't forget about Hakudoshi…then you have Sesshoumaru and Rin…and Jaken."

Mizuki smiled. "Yes," she said. She turned to Rin who immediately launched herself into her adopted mother's arms. "I have Rin and you guys…how could I have been so afraid of Naraku?"

"Hahaue," Rin said innocently. "Am I going to have a sister…or a brother?"

Mizuki laughed. "I think it's far too early to tell, Rin!" she said. She turned to Kagome. "Will you come with me when I tell Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome nodded. "Of course."

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

"Why are you asking me such a question?" Sesshoumaru asked Inuyasha who looked even more sheepish than usual.

"Why do you think I would?" the hanyou snapped, knowing his brother was enjoying his moment of embarrassment.

"Ah," Sesshoumaru said silkily. "You intend to ask one of the priestesses to marry you, am I right, little brother?"

"Shut it!" Inuyasha snarled. "Are you gonna tell me or what?"

"Which one is to be my sister-in-law?" Sesshoumaru asked with a bit of taunting in his voice. "Kagome or the dead one? And, little brother, I think it is fair for me to say that our mother"—Inuyasha's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Sesshoumaru had said 'our mother'—"would prefer to have a living a daughter-in-law."

Inuyasha glared at him, but then, he bent his head. "Kagome," he said softly. "It's always been Kagome…Kikyou was the woman I loved first but…Kagome's the one I want."

Sesshoumaru looked at his brother. He had never heard Inuyasha talk like this before and if someone had told him that this was coming, he would have believed that the world had gone insane. "So," Inuyasha said. "How'd you ask her?"

"Figure it out on your own, little brother," Sesshoumaru said, without mercy.

"You're not giving me advice?!"

"Why should I?"

"You're my brother!"

"So? I think, Inuyasha, that you were born with a brain…Unless, of course, your mother failed to give you one."

"What are you two arguing about again?" Mizuki and Kagome were at the doorway. Mizuki's eyebrows were raised at them both. Upon seeing them both, Inuyasha jumped. Had kagome heard him? Her expression suggested that she had not.

"Nothin'," Inuyasha muttered. He could feel his brother's taunting gaze on him.

Kagome shrugged. "Sesshoumaru," she said. "Mizuki has something to tell you."

Mizuki looked at Kagome. She looked like a child who was about to admit a crime. "Er…" she said hesitantly.

"Go on, hahaue!" Rin said happily. She was so happy that she was bursting to tell Sesshoumaru herself but restrained herself, knowing that it was Mizuki who should tell him.

"What is it?" Sesshoumaru asked, rising and walking over to her.

Mizuki glanced at Kagome, who nodded her head encouragingly. She looked up at her mate and bit her lip. "I'm pregnant," she said at last.

Silence.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were silent. Inuyasha, who had gotten the message faster, looked thunderstruck, mouth hanging open. Sesshoumaru looked at Mizuki. He had heard her but it seemed that his brain took an extremely long time to process what she had said. Slowly, he got the message. He realized what she had said to him. He suddenly felt a mad urge to grin foolishly, an urge which he controlled.

Mizuki looked at him. His expressionless look made her uncomfortable. But then, his eyes seemed to twinkle and, much to everyone's amazement, he broke into a smile, which he could not suppress. He drew her to him and held her tightly.

"You are not displeased?" Mizuki asked sheepishly, looking up at him. Sesshoumaru shook his head and didn't dare trust himself to speak.

At that moment, the door slid open and Jaken walked in. "Milord," he said with a bow. "You're mother is waiting outside. She said she wishes to speak to you about the attack last night." He turned his attention to Mizuki. "Congratulations, milady," he said with another bow. Sachie, who could not resist, spread the news around that their lady was with child and it brought nothing but joy and excitement to the staff. Before Mizuki had married Sesshoumaru, they had always held a certain fear that their lord would not leave an heir and now, their fears had been dispelled.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Perfect," he said. "Do not make her wait Jaken."

"Yes, milord," Jaken said as he bowed and left.

"Well, Inuyasha?" Kagome said when Jaken had left. "Aren't you going to say something?"

Inuyasha, whose mouth had been hanging open in shock and surprise, looked at Sesshoumaru. "I can't imagine you being a father," he muttered.

"And speaking of father," Mizuki said. She whispered something to Sesshoumaru who frowned thoughtfully then glanced at Rin.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at them with puzzlement in their eyes. They watched as Sesshoumaru knelt in front of Rin. "Rin?"

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?" the little girl asked, blinking innocently at him.

Sesshoumaru looked up at Mizuki, who nodded her head. "Rin," Sesshoumaru said. "Why do you call me Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Inuyasha exchanged a puzzled glance with Kagome just as Rin gave Sesshoumaru a curious look. "Eh?" Rin said. "But, Sesshoumaru-sama…isn't that your name?"

"Yes," Sesshoumaru said. "But, Rin, I am your father."

Rin's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Chi…chichiue?" she said with slight hesitation.

The youkai lord nodded his head and Rin, with a delighted shouted, and launched herself into Sesshoumaru's arms. He was taken aback, but he held Rin. Yes, she would be their eldest child, they would adopt her formally but, of course, any child that Mizuki would bear would be the heir to the lands, preferably a son.

"My, my," Takara said as she came in. "I see you're all looking delighted despite the fact that the gardens have been ruined."

Sesshoumaru then informed his mother about Mizuki. Takara's eyes widened and she smiled. "Finally," she said as she smiled at her daughter-in-law. "I am to have a grandchild." She didn't show much emotion but they could tell that she was pleased.

"However," Sesshoumaru said when the general chatter died down and they were all seated. "None of the servants must spread word of this…I would prefer that they keep quiet about Mizuki."

Takara raised her eyebrows at him. "Why?" she asked. "I feel like announcing it to the other lords."

"No," Sesshoumaru said firmly. "Naraku's alive and I'd rather he did not learn of this."

They were silent for a moment and Kagome noted that Mizuki looked worried. She also noted that Inuyasha kept looking at her often. Several times, he had opened his mouth on the verge of saying something to her and several times he had closed it. Now, Kagome wondered what Inuyasha had asked Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru, who wanted to comfort Mizuki and divert her from being too worried, said, "Little brother, don't you have anything to say to the miko?"

Inuyasha glared at Sesshoumaru. Takara raised her eyebrows at him as did Mizuki and Kagome. "Say to me?" Kagome asked. "What is it, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked at her. He wanted to ask her right here and right now. But the thought of Naraku stopped him. He did not want to ask Kagome—not yet anyway. If he asked Kagome now, Naraku would deal more damage. "Nothing," Inuyasha said, ignoring the slightly disappointed look in Kagome's eyes. He raised his eyes to his brother and changed the topic. "So, you're gonna be a dad, huh? I think the old man would've been proud of you, for once."

Takara nodded her head. "Truth be told, Sesshoumaru, your father did not think that you would have a child. Still, I know he would have been proud—and delighted."

Sesshoumaru nodded his head, truly feeling sorry that his father was not here. The thought of being a father only made him—though it went against him to say it—nervous.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

"Kagome, I'm really nervous about this," Mizuki admitted. She and Kagome were back in the grove of trees. Mizuki had managed to persuade Sesshoumaru to allow her to take a stroll with Kagome out into the garden, which was nearly restored to perfection, for some fresh air while Inuyasha, Takara and Sesshoumaru discussed what their next move concerning the Eastern Lands would be. They had also left Rin in the care of Jaken who, surprisingly, missed the times when Rin would annoy him. Sesshoumaru was already showing signs of being even more protective towards Mizuki now that his mate was with child. She had a sneaking suspicion that his protectiveness would grow as the months passed.

"I don't know what you have to be so nervous about," Kagome said as they sat underneath the trees. "I mean, you heard Sesshoumaru. He's going to make sure that Naraku doesn't find out and besides, if Naraku did, you have us to protect you. Don't forget, the child you're carrying is Inuyasha's niece or nephew."

Mizuki smiled at her. They could easily tell that Inuyasha was anxious to be an uncle as Sesshoumaru was anxious to be a father. "Thanks," she said. "So…what about you and Inuyasha?"

Kagome blushed. "I don't know," she admitted. "I mean…Kikyou's still in his heart, I think." She grew silent, feeling the usual feeling of bitterness that rose within her. She remembered the painting and smiled. "Ah, well," she went on. "It's alright…I'd love to have known what he was supposed to tell me, though!"

Mizuki nodded. "Sesshoumaru did say that Inuyasha wanted to ask you something."

Kagome sighed. "Guess I'll never know," she said. "He's always like that…first he wants to say something, and then he shuts up like a clam…"

Mizuki's gaze rested on the bow that Kagome always slung on her shoulder. Kagome had already told her how she had used it to save Kohaku. "I'm glad you've learned to use it well," she said.

Kagome nodded. "Me too. I'm glad that I was able to save Kohaku."

"You saved Kohaku, but can you save yourselves?" a haughty voice asked.

Mizuki and Kagome stood up just as Kagura emerged from the trees.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

**A1969: whew! One of my longest yet!  
Sesshoumaru: what were you saying about Scooby Snacks?**

**A1969: shut it. If you're good, I'll give you one. Now, since Inuyasha did it the last time, it's your turn, Sesshoumaru.**

**Sesshoumaru: I do not obey humans' orders.**

**Inuyasha: aw, come on, Sesshoumaru, it's not that hard! –sniggers-**

**Kagome: yeah, it's quite easy.**

**Sesshoumaru: no.**

**A1969: I'll say it!  
Sesshoumaru: -glares- **_**please**_** review…I'm going to kill you someday.**

**Inuyasha: heh, I've got that on tape! You said 'please' ha!**


	49. The Broken Bow

**A1969: sorry for the late, late, late update.**

**Kagome: computer broke down…again.**

**A1969: tried using a Shikon shard to fix it…and I ended up with a computer that wanted to take over the world.**

**Inuyasha: idiot, I had to destroy it.**

**A1969: shut it, Scooby! Anyway, I don't own Inuyasha…never will, no matter how much I want it.**

**Sesshoumaru: fool.**

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Mizuki and Kagome both tensed at the sight of the wind witch before them. "What are you doing here, Kagura?" Kagome asked, wondering if Kagura had overheard their conversation. If she had, then it would be bad. Naraku would find out about Mizuki and that was something that they could not afford especially with the complete Shikon no Tama in his hands.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Kagura said as she playfully tapped her fan on her chin. "You sound as if you don't want me around, Kagome."

Kagome glared at her. "Kagura," Mizuki said. "Why didn't you kill me off when you had the chance?"

Kagura looked at her, eyebrows raised. So Mizuki didn't know about Tsuki? "I felt merciful," she said dramatically. "However, that mercy seems to have run out!"

She waved her fan at them and a blast of wind blades came hurtling towards them. Kagome and Mizuki jumped back to avoid the attack and landed a few feet from where they had originally stood. "Mizuki, you should run," Kagome said, remembering Mizuki's condition.

"No way," Mizuki said heftily. "Just because…doesn't mean I can't fight!" So saying, she knelt down and placed a fist on the ground. Roots suddenly burst from the ground, surrounding Kagura. The wind witch easily cut through them with her fan and smirked at Mizuki. "That all you got, little girl? You seem to be loosing your touch."

_I'm too dizzy to fight her off,_ Mizuki thought, trying to keep her face impassive. _Why now? Why did she have to come now? _She glanced at Kagome and caught her eye. The young miko-hanyou understood.

Kagome notched an arrow to her bow, knowing that she would have to do most of the work. "Oh? What's the matter?" Kagura taunted. "Not attacking, little girl? Ah, well, Ryuuja no Mai!" Several tornadoes shot towards Kagome and Mizuki. Mizuki leapt to one side and tried to battle the wave of nausea that took hold of her again.

"Kagura!" Kagome shouted, notching an arrow to her bow and pointing it to the wind witch.

Kagura turned her attention from Mizuki to Kagome. Naraku had told her to get rid of Kagome's bow and he didn't say anything about Mizuki. So that was what she would do—she wouldn't give Naraku reason to suspect her of disloyalty. "Aw," Kagura said. "Protecting each others' backs? Any reason why she can't protect her own?" Kagura jabbed her slender finger at Mizuki's direction.

"None of your business, Kagura!" Kagome snarled as she released the string. The arrow lit up with strong purifying energy as it headed towards Kagura with deadly aim. The wind witch's eyes widened. She had always told herself that she would never underestimate neither Kagome nor Kikyou and now, she knew why. She quickly leapt to one side to avoid the arrow; the holy power that emanated from it was enough to make her skin crawl.

_How am I gonna destroy that little wretch's bow?_ Kagura thought as she surveyed Kagome with a hard look in her eyes.

"Leave now!" Kagome ordered, feeling a whole lot braver than she usually felt.

"Hmph," Kagura said, clutching her fan tighter. "Who are you to order me around?!" She waved her fan at Kagome and immediately, a barrage of ice seemed to materialize out of nowhere and darted towards Kagome. Kagome's eyes widened for a moment, before she quickly notched another arrow to her bow and released the string. Kagura watched, with slight dismay, as the arrow shot through the spears of ice, which seemed to melt due to the holy energy released. She pulled out her feather and flew high to avoid it.

"So, you're no longer a burden on Inuyasha, are you?" she asked Kagome tauntingly. Kagome glared up at her and notched another arrow to her bow.

"Go away, Kagura!" Kagome snapped.

"You know what I don't understand though?" Kagura asked as though she hadn't heard Kagome. She turned her red gaze to Mizuki. "Is why you're not even lifting a finger to help out?" Mizuki looked up at her and tried very hard not to throw up. "I've never known you to chicken out before," Kagura said, with a sly grin. "Did our last battle…unhinge you?"

"I'll show you unhinge," Mizuki muttered. She sent a jet of flames at Kagura, who only made her feather rise a little higher in order to avoid it.

"Oho!" Kagura said jovially. "Feeling sick, little girl?"

_She knows!_ Kagome thought with dread. _She knows about Mizuki and she's going to tell Naraku!_

"I would feel sick too, if I knew I was about to die!" Kagura waved her fan rapidly at Mizuki and her tornadoes came hurtling towards the young woman. Mizuki placed her hands close together and a ball of light formed in the space between her fingers. It elongated and formed itself into a staff. She pointed it at the tornadoes and immediately, the swerved away from her and headed instead towards Kagura.

"Ah, that's better!" Kagura said as she easily dispelled the tornadoes with a wave of her fan. "For a moment, I thought our last little skirmish unhinged you."

_She doesn't know,_ Mizuki thought with an inner sigh of relief.

"Mizuki," Kagome said, staring at her.

Mizuki nodded at her. "We'll both take her down."

"Oh?" Kagura asked. "Amusing!"

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

"You didn't tell the miko," Sesshoumaru said just as soon as Kagome and Mizuki had left and were well out of earshot.

"Tell her what?" Takara, who, for all her indifference and cold nature, was really possessed of a curious nature, asked.

"Nothin'," Inuyasha muttered, looking into the untouched cup of tea in front of him.

"Tell her what?" Takara asked, turning to Sesshoumaru.

"It really is simple, hahaue," he said, his cold eyes trained on Inuyasha. "Inuyasha merely wishes—"

"Shut it!" the hanyou roared.

"Now really, Inuyasha," Takara said. "You needn't be bashful." The last statement she added as soon as she saw a bright red flush on the hanyou's cheek. She turned back to her son. "So, what was Inuyasha going to ask?"

"He merely wanted to ask the miko—"

"Tell her and you won't even live to see your kid!" Inuyasha threatened.

Sesshoumaru ignored him. "He was going to ask the miko to marry him."

Takara was silent. She turned to Inuyasha with wide eyes. "Truly?" she asked. There was no taunting note in her voice, no tone of disbelief, only amazement. She did not expect Inuyasha to live up to that kind of responsibility; after all, those who knew the hanyou knew that he had commitment issues in the form of an undead priestess named Kikyou. "Are you…sure?"

Inuyasha ignored her, wondering why he would go discussing something like this to people other than himself. Darn it, why didn't he just ask Miroku, that famous connoisseur of women? Or maybe perhaps Sango, that fount of all things sensible to women? Or maybe even Kaede, that old experienced windbag? Anyone except his brother! Inuyasha now found himself inwardly cursing his lack of common sense.

A familiar scent suddenly reached the hanyou's nose, a scent which made the hairs on the back of his neck tense in anxiety. He quickly looked at his brother to see if the daiyoukai had picked up the scent. Sesshoumaru's eyes were narrowed and he was staring out at the veranda, towards the garden. "What is—?" before Takara could even finish her question, Sesshoumaru had darted out the door.

"Wait for me!" Inuyasha shouted as he raced after his brother.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

"Fujin no Mai!" Kagura shouted, sending her wind blades towards Kagome. Kagome hurriedly jumped aside just as the wind blades tore through the ground, sending a shower of dust and stone into the air.

_She's focusing all of her attacks on Kagome, _Mizuki thought, narrowing her eyes at the wind witch as she, Kagura, sent a blast wind and fire towards the miko-hanyou. Kagome easily dodged the attacks and jumped back to land right next to Mizuki.

"She's focusing on you," Mizuki murmured urgently.

"I know," Kagome said softly. "That's what I want her to do. We can't have you risking your neck now, can we?"

Mizuki looked at her. "She's up to something." She turned her attention to their adversary, who was still hovering high above them. "Why don't you get down here and fight properly?"

"Properly, huh?" Kagura asked. "I'll show you properly! Ring of Fire!" She pointed her closed fan at Mizuki and a jet of flames burst from the end, surrounding Mizuki and Kagome and enclosing them off. Kagura smirked as the flames burned. "Heh, bow and priestess both destroyed," she said, in a satisfied voice. "Huh?"

The flames that had been surrounding both girls whirled violently around, as if a strong wind blew through it. There was a pulse of energy from within; the flames whirled even more violently and a moment later, with a final whirl, it turned to a wisp of smoke. Mizuki was breathing heavily, supporting herself against her staff; Kagome, who had been knocked out by the heat, was lying unconscious on the ground, her bow clutched tightly in her hands.

"Ah, got some of your edge back, didn't you?" Kagura asked with amusement as she jumped off her feather, no longer feeling threatened by Kagome. "Couldn't take the heat, could she?" She jabbed her fan in Kagome's direction.

Mizuki, breathing heavily, looked at Kagura. That attack was powerful, something she had never seen before. Kagura was strong, she admitted to herself. "Tired, Mizuki?" the wind witch asked. She waved her fan rapidly at Mizuki sending a wave of fire blades and wind blades at the moon demoness. Mizuki was too exhausted to dispel them. She quickly grabbed Kagome and jumped out of harm's way. She landed a few away from Kagura, her back to the wind witch.

Kagome moaned softly. She had several burns on her arms and one on her cheek. "Are you okay, Kagome?" Mizuki asked as the miko leaned against her, clutching her arm.

"Ow," she groaned. Her eyes opened and she met Mizuki's blue-gray ones. "Mizuki…I'm glad you're fine." She glanced behind Mizuki and her eyes widened. Kagura was charging towards them, her blade of ice held tightly in her hand. There was no time to do anything else. Quick as a flash, Kagome reached over Mizuki's shoulder with her bow just as Kagura brought her sword down on Mizuki. Kagome's bow parried the icy blade, sending a shower of sparks around.

Mizuki quickly spun around in order to face Kagura. There was a triumphant smirk on her lips and a second later Mizuki knew why. Kagura's sword, though made of ice, was sharper than most demon blades. Kagome and Mizuki watched in horror as the ice easily cut through Kagome's bow as if it were merely made out of paper.

Kagome's eyes widened as she watched Kagura's blade slice through her bow. She watched with dismay—indeed, she was stunned to the point of not being able to move—as her bow fell in two parts to the ground, the bowstring cut and fluttering eerily in the breeze. Kagura's blade quickly swerved around, heading dangerously for Mizuki's neck. Mizuki quickly wound an arm round Kagome's shoulders and jumped out of the blade's way.

"So, that was what you were after!" Mizuki said, glaring at Kagura. "You were here to destroy Kagome's bow."

"Heh took you long enough," Kagura said.

Mizuki and Kagome looked at the remains of the bow that was lying on the grass. Kagome gingerly picked up the two halves of her bow. She had been awfully fond of it—and Mizuki had given it to her. "Kagome!" a familiar voice shouted. A moment later, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru burst through the trees, swords drawn.

Kagura frowned at the sight of them. She quickly took out her feather and flew off. "Get back here, you—" Inuyasha called her a very nasty name.

Sesshoumaru watched her go. Normally, he would have gone after her and killed her; instead, he turned his attention to Mizuki, who was still supporting Kagome on her shoulder. The miko-hanyou was still holding on to the pieces of what had once been a good bow.

"This is awful," Kagome said sadly as she looked at remnants of her bow. She turned to Mizuki. "And you gave it to me…I'm sorry, Mizuki-chan."

Mizuki shook her head. "You saved me, Kagome," she said. "It's me who should be thanking you…Besides, the important thing is that you're alright."

Kagome nodded and gingerly let go of Mizuki. Mizuki helped Kagome to her feet. "Are you fine?" the moon demoness asked, eyeing the burns on the miko's arms. "Those look nasty."

"I'll be fine," Kagome said, still clutching her broken bow.

At that moment, Sesshoumaru came up to them both. He walked past Kagome and drew his wife into his arms. "Are you alright?" he asked, pulling away from her and looking into her eyes, trying to mask the concern in his voice. Without waiting for an answer, he drew her close. "You shouldn't have fought her, you should have run." Mizuki could hear the anger and concern in his voice despite the fact that he was trying to sound like his usually cold self.

"I'm fine," she assured. "You needn't worry about me…or…" she smiled at him.

"Hn," was all he could say.

Inuyasha, meanwhile, had approached Kagome. She was still holding on to the remnants of her bow, her eyes seemingly glued to it. "You're injured," the hanyou said, feeling a desire to take her into his arms, but thinking against it at the same time.

Kagome looked up at him then at the burns on her arms. "I'm fine," she said, eyes now returning to her bow. "It's just…a scratch."

"It's more than a scratch and you know it," Inuyasha said, gently grabbing her arm on an area where there were no burns. "Come on, we'll get those treated."

"No."

"Kagome, don't be stupid, it's just a bow." He had said the wrong words.

"Well, how would you feel if the Tessaiga was destroyed?" she snapped.

"I know how I'd feel, 'cause I've seen it destroyed already," Inuyasha said calmly, acting like the weeds and bending to the rage of the wind that was Kagome's anger. "Remember Goshinki?"

Kagome was silent.

"Don't worry," the hanyou said. "We'll get Totosai to fix it."

Kagome now smiled at him. "Alright," she said at last.

"Little brother," Sesshoumaru said, turning to Inuyasha. "Take Mizuki inside with you…I have to see the captain of the guards." With that, Sesshoumaru left them, intending to punish the captain who was supposed to keep out unwanted intruders.

"Come on," Inuyasha said as he led the two girls back into the palace.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

"That was absolutely foolish!" Takara was saying. They were in the infirmary, watching as Kagome, finally giving into Inuyasha's persistence, was being treated by the palace physician. Takara's eyes were narrowed at Mizuki who, after being seen by the physician, was looking apologetically at Takara. "You shouldn't have fought, you should have run."

"Gomen," Mizuki said apologetically. "But I couldn't let Kagome fight by herself."

Takara's eyes softened slightly. "The important thing is that you and the baby are alright," she said. "However, I trust that nothing like this will happen again?" She gave Mizuki a stern look.

"No, it won't," Mizuki assured her just as Sesshoumaru, having punished the captain of the guards, came into the room.

"Sesshoumaru, you need to look after her more," Takara said, reprimanding her son.

"Yes, hahaue."

Takara nodded. "Good," she said. "I think I shall take my leave now." Sesshoumaru and Mizuki both bowed to her and Inuyasha merely tilted his head, not used to the manners of the royals yet. Sesshoumaru accompanied his mother, wishing to see her off, leaving Mizuki, Kagome and Inuyasha in the infirmary.

"Well, how is she?" Inuyasha asked the kind-faced, elderly youkai physician who was gently applying a soothing salve to Kagome's burns.

"I'm fine, Inuyasha," Kagome assured, knowing that the hanyou had a well-hidden tendency to fuss like an old woman. "Honestly, these aren't even second degree burns…and the salve's working its magic, so I don't see any reason why you should worry."

"He has good reason to," Mizuki said as she knelt next to the futon mattress on which Kagome rested. "I mean, I owe you for saving my life, Kagome."

Kagome smiled at her. "Oh, I'm sure you'd have done the same."

Mizuki returned her smile. "Get some sleep," Inuyasha said gruffly to Kagome. "We're leaving tomorrow—no delays."

Kagome nodded. "Inuyasha," she said. "What about my bow? Can we go to Totosai before we go back to Kaede's village?"

Inuyasha nodded and Mizuki stared at him. He was so different now. The first time she had met the hanyou, he had been loud-mouthed and downright rude. But now, he seemed to have changed. It was as if making peace with his brother and his stepmother, unexpectedly—and undeservingly, as some lords said to themselves—becoming lord of the Eastern and the fact that he was to find himself soon an uncle had only brought to the hanyou a level of greater maturity. But as Mizuki and Inuyasha left the infirmary and Kagome to allow the young miko to rest, Mizuki took Inuyasha aside.

"I've noticed that you look…tense and disappointed," Mizuki said.

Inuyasha looked at her. "Whaddya mean?"

"You have a look that suggests that, I don't know, you're disappointed about something," Mizuki explained with a shrug. "Is something bothering you?"

Inuyasha sighed. "If you must know," he said. He lowered his voice and looked around. There were well out of reach of the infirmary and Kagome's earshot. "Listen…when I asked Sesshoumaru something…I asked him some advice, which, being the stuck-up jerk that he is, he didn't give."

"Advice about what?" Mizuki asked.

Inuyasha grew somber and he actually blushed. "I…was…I…was…erm…"

"He wanted to ask the miko to marry him," a voice said bluntly. Mizuki and Inuyasha spun around. Sesshoumaru was headed towards them, a look of pure cold superiority emanating from him…as always.

Inuyasha, who was about to retort but thought better of it, was silent.

Mizuki stared at Inuyasha with pure astonishment, remembering his commitment issue in the form of the undead miko Kikyou. "Truly?" she asked. Inuyasha looked at her. She didn't seem astonished. She didn't even sound disbelieving. She sounded as if she knew he would do what he was going to do. Mizuki turned to Sesshoumaru. "I think I want to talk to Inuyasha alone," she said, certain that her husband would only taunt the troubled hanyou.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her. Ever since what had happened, he had no intention of letting her out of his sight, not even for a minute. Mizuki, however, was giving him a look. "I'll be back in a few minutes," he said in his usual impassive voice.

Mizuki nodded and smiled at him then turned her attention to Inuyasha just as Sesshoumaru left them alone. "Are you sure?" she asked.

Inuyasha nodded. Mizuki frowned at him. She would attack him with questions whose answers would determine, whether or not, he was ready to take on such a responsibility. "Inuyasha, you're rushing into this," Mizuki said. Ever since she had saved him from Sesshoumaru when he was only an infant, she had always felt a sort of sisterly affection for him. "I mean, what about Kikyou?"

"I told Sesshoumaru and I'll tell you," Inuyasha said, rounding on her and growing irritated that people often thought that he had commitment issues. "I _loved_ Kikyou, okay? She was the first woman I loved, the first person to treat me as a person. Others treated me as an outcast and as a monster, and Kikyou was the first to acknowledge me as a person. But…Kagome…she's different. She's the first person to treat me as an _equal_…she stood by me even though we were in a lot of trouble. She accepted me wholly for what I am—a half-breed. She gave up her mortality to be"—he blushed—"with me. She makes me laugh, she makes me smile…When I'm with her, I'm happy. She was the first person I cried for…" His voice trailed and a faraway look came into his eyes.

"You have other responsibilities, Inuyasha," Mizuki pointed out. "I don't think that it's safe for you to marry her while Naraku's about…I wasn't supposed to marry Sesshoumaru until Naraku was dead…but he tricked us so…and aside from Naraku, you have your duty as Lord of the Eastern Lands."

The hanyou frowned. "I've set aside all that 'lord of the east' rubbish," he said. "My main priority is Naraku now…"

"See?" Mizuki said. "You've just said that your main priority is Naraku…don't you think you should wait?"

"Wait for what?" Inuyasha asked feeling annoyed with her. "For Naraku to kill us all off?"

Inuyasha regretted his words as soon as he saw the reaction it brought in Mizuki. The young woman immediately placed a hand on her still-flat stomach and a look of pure worry covered her face. "I'm sorry," Inuyasha said. "I didn't mean…I'm just tactless."

Mizuki smiled at him, trying to forget what he had said. "It's alright," she said. She frowned thoughtfully at him. "You have a point. I'm not saying that you shouldn't ask her—on the contraire, I've always nursed the idea that you two would end up together somehow. But, I'm just saying that you should be cautious, that's all."

Inuyasha nodded. "I know."

"Finished yet?" Sesshoumaru had returned.

"Yes," Mizuki said as she went to him.

"Good," he said. "Come. You need to rest."

"You should be careful, Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha said, throwing an insult at his brother. "With that silver hair and feminine look of yours, people might say that you fuss like an old woman."

Sesshoumaru glared at him as he led his wife to the sanctity of their rooms. As they left, Mizuki glanced back at Inuyasha. He was looking out of the veranda, at the moon, which would be full tomorrow. He was worrying about what kind of future awaited him and Kagome.

He sighed. Only time would tell.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

The next morning, Kagome had completely recovered from her burns. That very morning, she and Inuyasha decided to leave and, after saying goodbye to Sesshoumaru, Mizuki and Rin, they left the palace with a slight urgency. Tonight, as Kagome was so kind as to remind Inuyasha, was night of the full moon and since she and Inuyasha still had to get to Totosai's, which was quite far, Kagome had thought it best that they should hurry.

"Have you noticed that Sesshoumaru didn't let Mizuki out of his sight this morning?" Kagome asked as they started to run, arms thrown behind them to increase their speed.

"It's annoying," the hanyou snorted.

"I think it's sweet," Kagome said as she and Inuyasha easily crossed over a ravine.

"Hmm…" was all Inuyasha could say.

Kagome looked at him. She had noticed that, since last night, there seemed to be something of the gravest importance occupying his thoughts. "Inuyasha," she said. "Is something bothering you?"

Inuyasha, who had been debating as to whether or not he would pop the question, was caught completely off-guard. He hit a low hanging branch and fell to the ground, eyes swirling, and a slight bump on his forehead.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said. She stopped and rushed back towards him. She knelt beside him and looked down into his face. "Are you alright?"

The hanyou shook his head to clear it of the stars that suddenly seemed to be dancing in front of his eyes. He blinked several times and looked up to see Kagome's serene face looking down at him, with slight amusement and worry in her tea-colored eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He sat up and gave his head one last final shake.

Kagome stood up and looked down at him. "You should watch where you're going next time," she reprimanded.

"Bah."

With a 'look' from Kagome, Inuyasha stood up and they both sped off. "Anyway," Kagome was saying again as they began to run with the speed that was available only to those with demon blood. "Do you have a problem of some sort, Inuyasha? It isn't the new moon tonight, it's the full…you're not the one whose going to turn human tonight, so you don't have to worry."

"Keh," Inuyasha said as he avoided a particularly thick branch that threatened to fill his vision with stars again. "Like I was worried about you becoming human."

"You weren't worried about me?" Kagome asked feeling disappointed. She shouldn't have assumed that he would be worried, stuck-up, self-centered, selfish jerk that he was.

"Nope," the hanyou said, saying the wrong words.

"Okay…so what _were_ you worried about earlier?" she asked.

To her surprise, Inuyasha went a violent shade of red that easily made his haori look pale in comparison. "Nothin'," he said as they continued traveling on.

The rest of the journey to Totosai's was in complete and utter silence. An hour or so, they reached the low-peaked volcano that was Totosai's home. Kagome looked at the sulfurous cracks in the ground that, every now and then, emitted fire and jets of steam.

"Wow," Kagome said as they began making their way towards the entrance of the blacksmith's home. "I didn't know he lived in place like this."

Inuyasha watched as she began looking around with eager interest. After all, it was the first time Kagome had ever set foot in Totosai's abode. Humans normally couldn't tolerate the toxic fumes and the heat that issued from the many cracks in the ground.

"Inuyasha, is that you?" an old withered yet energetic voice asked.

"Totosai-no-jichan!" Kagome called out cheerfully.

Totosai, who was stepping out of his cave to greet Inuyasha, stopped in his tracks. "Oh? Is that you, Kagome?" the blacksmith asked, utterly astonished. "What's happened to you?"

"Didn't you know that she was a hanyou yet?" Inuyasha asked, as he and Kagome approached Totosai.

"How'd that happen?" Totosai muttered as he began scrutinizing the young miko. "Ah, well, never mind. You look even better as a hanyou than as a human." He turned his attention to Inuyasha. "So, what brings you two here? Wait a minute"—he returned to scrutinizing Kagome—"you've become a hanyou…you're both traveling together, without the others…Ah! How stupid of me not to have seen it before! You're married, now aren't you? Good, Inuyasha, that's good, you being Lord of the Eastern Lands and all and—"

He was cut off his remarks when Inuyasha, blushing, hit him on the head. Kagome herself might have had discovered a brand new shade of red in the color that suddenly seemed to flood her cheeks. "We aren't married, you idiot!" Inuyasha snapped, feeling the color recede from his cheeks. 

"Oh," the blacksmith said simply.

Kagome suddenly remembered something. "Ah! Have you heard yet?"

"Heard what?" asked the blacksmith.

"Mizuki is expecting a child!" Kagome said with excitement, upon remembering Mizuki and completely forgetting the bow that needed repairing.

Totosai's eyes widened and a twinkle seemed to leap into them. "Really now! She is? That's unexpected. You're brother, I take it, is pleased?" he asked, turning to Inuyasha.

"He didn't let Mizuki out of his sight for a second," Inuyasha muttered.

"He's protective then," Totosaid said. "That's quite natural. All dog demons are like that. Your father exceeded the usual standards of protectiveness—he wouldn't let Sesshoumaru's mother out of the palace. So there's a tendency that Sesshoumaru may be more than protective than the usual."

"Heh, I'm surprised that he is," Inuyasha said.

"He's changed a lot, hasn't he?" Kagome asked, referring to Sesshoumaru.

Totosai nodded. "His father hoped that having a companion would change him—change his cold-hearted ways and as it turns out, he's right. Mizuki changed him."

They were silent for a moment. "Anyway," Kagome said. "We aren't here just to tell you about Mizuki." She silently fumbled with her, surprisingly, small backpack. She took out the remains of her bow and held it in her hand. "I was wondering if you could fix this," she said, holding it out to him.

Totosai took the remnants of what had once been a good bow from Kagome and held them in his wide, wrinkled hands. He looked up at Kagome. "Is…is this yours?" he asked, with amazement in his voice.

Kagome nodded. "Mizuki gave it to me."

"Did she now?" he asked, looking at the broken bow with interest. "And where could she possibly have gotten this?"

"Is something wrong, old man?" Inuyasha snapped, hating talk.

"Inuyasha," Kagome reprimanded.

"What's the matter?" Totosai said as if he hadn't heard Inuyasha. "This bow…it wasn't made by human hands…not even demon hands…"

Kagome narrowed her eyes in a thoughtful way. "What…what does that mean?"

"This was created by a god," Totosai said simply.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other. They had always known that there was something about Mizuki…

"But you can fix it, right?" Kagome asked worriedly.

Totosai sighed. "I'll try," he said unsurely. "But I don't know if I can…You know how the gods are…you normally can't tinker with anything they make… especially if you happen to be a demon…Come back in three days."

Totosai was still muttering to himself when Kagome and Inuyasha had left.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Kagura was kneeling in front of the barrier that contained Naraku. She could hardly see anything inside it anymore. Clouds of dark smoke whirled inside, hiding Naraku, and the dark jewel from view. "Is it done?" Naraku asked; his voice seemed distant and faint.

"Yes," Kagura said, one knee knelt on the ground, her head bowed. "I've destroyed the bow."

"Good."

"What now?" Kagura asked. Though she couldn't see Naraku's face, she had a feeling that he was smiling wickedly.

"We will make them wait," Naraku said softly. "I will strengthen myself and I will make them wait. I will make them anticipate my next and final attack. They will pass each day in fear and when I do strike…It will all end."

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

The full moon loomed over the treetops, bathing the forest with its gentle light. Shadows were splayed on the forest floor, prostrating themselves to those who would care to pass by and step on them. That was, if anyone did dare to travel the forests alone at night. For many nights, the forest had been silent, no one had dared to set foot in it without a handful of soldiers to guard against bandits and other unseen dangers.

Tonight was different.

A raven-haired miko was walking through the forest at night. Not at all afraid of the frightening tales that she'd heard about mangled bodies discovered by weary travelers, the winged demons that swooped out of nowhere to spirit away poor souls nor of the bandits that did unspeakable things to young women traveling alone, Kikyou walked in the vast, long shadows thrown across her path by the trees.

The miko stopped in her tracks and stared up at the moon, waiting for the person who had sided with her and the cause of all that was good. To think that this particular person could even _betray_ her master was quite appalling and, naturally, Kikyou did not believe her at first. Kikyou, through her own efforts, had managed to get another ally in the horrific battle against Naraku. And now that Naraku had completed the Shikon no Tama, the two allies she had would help her against him.

_You will wait, won't you Naraku? _Kikyou thought dismally as she stared up at the full moon. _You will have us cowering in fear, make us live each day as if it would be our last. You will make us wait—wait in fear. _A small smile curved her lips. _But then again, Onigumo, you will find that _I_, at least, cannot so easily be frightened._

Suddenly, there was a slight rustle behind her.

Kikyou turned just as Kanna came out from the trees, not so silent as always, as was her wont. "Well?" Kikyou asked the incarnate. "What do you have for me?"

Kanna didn't bother to reply as she lifted her mirror so that Kikyou, stooping over, could gaze into it. An image of a barrier filled with black smoke and an image of Kagura kneeling in front of it appeared. "So," Kikyou said silently. "He is creating a new body, isn't he? Oh, he will make us all wait." She straightened and narrowed her eyes, growing thoughtful.

"He will, indeed," another voice said. Kikyou glanced sharply around.

A woman was emerging from the bushes without so much as making them rustle. She was wearing armor over her haori and hakamas; there was a sword strapped to her waist and a bow was slung over her shoulder; her eyes were a brilliant shade of red and her hair was a dark brown color.

A small smile crept up Kikyou's lips. "Ah," she said, "Serezume."

The miko-hanyou tilted her head at Kikyou. "Lady Kikyou," she said.

"I take it all is well with Kagome?" Kikyou inquired, surprising herself for she normally did not bother with Kagome.

Serezume tilted her head slightly. "I'm afraid not," she said. "Her bow has been destroyed."

"And that is a bad thing?"

"It was the only thing that was powerful enough to destroy Naraku," she said. "But then again, this might as well be a blessing in disguise."

"What do you mean?" Kikyou asked, her eyes narrowed suspiciously at her.

Serezume smiled. "Ah, you wouldn't want me to spoil the surprise now, would you, Lady Kikyou?" she asked mysteriously.

Kikyou returned to staring at the moon. "Do as you wish, then."

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

"Where've you been, Kanna?" Kagura asked as soon as she spotted her elder sister entering the room she was in.

Kanna only gave her a blank look.

"Okay, okay," Kagura said, raising her hands in a mock-surrender gesture. "None of my business, I know. But you know perfectly well that Naraku is gathering power? It'll only be a matter of time before those fools are crushed."

Kanna was silent.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

"You're back!" Sango greeted as soon as she saw that Kagome and Inuyasha enter the room. Kagome was, of course, human. "How was Mizuki?"

"Yeah, how're Mizuki and Sesshoumaru?" Miroku asked as Kaede began ladling some food into bowls for Kagome and Inuyasha.

"We have some good news and bad news," Kagome said as she sat down beside Sango and thankfully accepted the bowl that Kaede offered her. "Thank you Kaede-obachan."

"Well, what's the good news?" Hakudoshi asked. Kohaku sat beside him and next to him sat Sango, who was even moreprotective and watchful of her younger brother.

"Kagome I think it wise for ye to give us the bad news first," Kaede said wisely.

Kagome sighed and told them about Kagura's attack on her and Mizuki ending with how Kagura destroyed her bow. "Not good," Sango murmured.

"So, Naraku wanted it destroyed, huh?" Miroku said. "That only means that he was afraid of it…even though he's got the jewel in his hands."

"What'd you do with the broken pieces?" Sango asked.

"We took them to Totosai to fix," Kagome said. She frowned. "I'm not sure he's up to it, though. He said that that bow was made by divine hands." She turned to Miroku. "Can that even be possible?"

Miroku was silent for a few moments. "Sometimes, the gods bestowed their gifts on their favorites," the monk said slowly. "There was a time when the gods and humans were particularly close. But that was long ago…Nowadays, there are hardly any signs of the gods. To have something that was made by them is quite…enlightening. However, you said you took them to Totosai?"

Kagome and Inuyasha nodded. "It'll be hard for him to fix," the monk said wisely. "You know that Totosai is a demon and demons and gods don't generally get along. There was a rumor that a certain goddess married a demon but…that might just as well be a fairy tale."

"So what's the good news?" Sango asked, endeavoring to lighten the conversation.

Kagome's eyes lit up with such ecstasy and fervor that they all stared at her. It was as if her face had been transfigured. "Mizuki and Sesshoumaru are expecting a child!" she said breathlessly, her eyes glowing.

"WHAT?!" everyone said in unison. Sango looked just like Kagome—eyes glowing, a smile on her face; Miroku looked as if he couldn't believe his ears; Kohaku and Hakudoshi were sporting you're-lying-aren't-you? looks while Shippou's mouth was practically hanging open.

"That's wonderful!" Sango exclaimed happily. This piece of news was what they just needed in order lift their worry about Naraku.

"Unexpected," Miroku muttered.

"Unbelievable," Hakudoshi mused.

"I expected it," Kaede said. The aged miko, however, grew suddenly so silent, that her silence affected everyone.

"What is it, Kaede-baba?" Inuyasha asked.

The old miko looked up at him. "I hope that Naraku will not get any news of this," she said. "Otherwise, the fate he would deal Mizuki and Sesshoumaru…and the child…I would not think even think about it."

"Then we'll just have to make sure that that bastard doesn't find out," Inuyasha said gruffly.

"Inuyasha's anxious to be an uncle," Shippou said knowingly.

Inuyasha was silent. Kagome looked at him and smiled. He had changed. Long before, Inuyasha would have said that he didn't care, but now he was different. He, she knew, was willing to protect the child of the man who had so wronged him before.

"I'll make sure that Naraku doesn't find out," Inuyasha said determinedly.

"And we'll help you," Kagome said as everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Three days later, Kagome and Inuyasha made their way back to Totosai's. Kagome, thankful that she was a hanyou again, was particularly anxious. She hoped that Totosai had fixed her bow for she felt vulnerable without it.

"Totosai!" Inuyasha called out as he and Kagome entered the cave. "Where're you at?"

There was a shuffling noise from the back and Totosai came out, looking tired. "Well?" Kagome asked worriedly. "Did you fix it?" In her anxiety, she forgot to greet him.

Totosai sighed then held out his hands. A stone seemed to have dropped into Kagome's stomach. "I'm sorry, Kagome, I couldn't."

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

**A1969: Whew, done, at last.**

**Kagome: review please, consider it as a reward for all the author's hard work.**

**Sesshoumaru: -snorts- anyone can type.**

**A1969: I'd like to see you try…you don't even know how to use a computer.**

**Inuyasha: yeah, you don't know how to use a computer, Sesshoumaru…I feel kinda sorry for you.**

**Sesshoumaru:-glares-**

**A1969: review please!**


	50. Kicks

**A1969: Wow! It's been ages, hasn't it?**

**Sesshoumaru: idiot.**

**Inuyasha: yeah, it's been millenniums since you decided to update.**

**A1969: yeah, well, I'm really sorry about that, but I've been very busy these past few months, you see. Plus, I had Writer's block for this story.**

**Kagome: busy with what?**

**A1969: you know, the usual, homework, schoolwork, advanced algebra, which I happen to stink at, trig, which will be the death of me, dance practice…**

**Kagome: oh, I know what that feels like. –shudders-**

**Inuyasha: yeah, yeah, stop the chit-chat, woman.**

**A1969: fine. Sorry for the reeeaally late update guys!**

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

~o~Mizuki~o~

I listened to Rin's joyous shouting and I inwardly smiled as a low grumble responded. I was sitting underneath one of the many Sakura trees in the garden, watching Rin and Jaken play. Well, okay, Rin was playing, Jaken was doing the grumbling.

I sighed as I leaned back against the Cherry blossom tree, letting my eyes close. It had been such a long time since I had last been outside the palace—what, three weeks? Perhaps. Sesshoumaru, after Kagura's recent break-in, refused to let me out of his sight. It had been three weeks since I had found out that I was pregnant and already, there was a large bulge between my hips. Demon pregnancies were quick.

I smiled to myself as I remembered what the last few weeks had been like. Sesshoumaru, like his father, as I later learned, had become…fussy. I never expected it of him, actually, cold that he was. Every time I tried to lift something, he would immediately take it from me, 'So you won't strain yourself', he'd say. Or if someone went too near me, he growled at the unfortunate soul. At first, Lady Takara and I found it quite amusing—until Sesshoumaru growled at his mother and tried to take a way the chopsticks that I had been using, that is.

"One more time, Master Jaken!" Rin pleaded, holding up several Cherry blossoms in her pudgy little fist. "Please, please, please?"

"No!" Jaken roared. "I have better things to do than play with you, Rin!"

I let them bicker on as my thoughts strayed randomly. Well, not randomly, my thoughts wondered in Naraku's direction. Every time I thought of him, an uneasy feeling would build in the pit of my stomach and fear would immediately ripple through me. Naraku was still out there somewhere, getting stronger, bidding his time.

My hand immediately fluttered to my stomach as I stood up. I was filled with worry for the child growing inside of me—what would happen if Naraku decided to attack? Despite Sesshoumaru's reassurances that he would keep me and the child safe, I still felt uneasy.

I suddenly felt a clawed hand on my shoulder. I spun around and my gaze met Sesshoumaru's golden eyes. "Is something wrong?" he asked, not sounding worried, but I knew that wasn't the case.

He placed a hand on my cheek. "No," I lied. I knew if I told him the truth, he would most likely go overboard again. "Everything's fine."

His eyes narrowed speculatively. "I know when you're lying," he warned. "And you know that I do not like to be lied to."

I let out a breath. "I'm worried," I admitted. "So worried…Naraku's out there somewhere and…" My voice trailed off and a feeling of frustration rose within me…How was I going to protect the new life within me if Naraku had the whole jewel?

"You have nothing to be worried about," he assured. "Naraku is…"

"_Don't_ say the word 'weak', please," I said, my hormones getting the better of me. "Don't…I can't stand it…"

He raised his eyebrows at me.

"I hate it if you underestimate someone even though you've no right to underestimate that someone," I said simply.

He raised an eyebrow at my queer logic. "Well…just…be ready, please," I said quietly. "It's just that…I'm…frightened. So frightened."

He must've heard something in my voice because a second later, he drew me gently into his arms. He sighed as he carefully snaked his arms around my bloated waist. "I'll protect you," he murmured in my ear. "You and the baby."

I leaned my head against his shoulder, sighing. "Please…take care of yourself too," I said softly. The thought of Naraku destroying him often plagued me. Sesshoumaru was my life, my soul. If he didn't exist, the whole world would seem so incomprehensible. Nothing would make sense. If he died, rest assured that I would follow.

"You are more important," he said simply.

"Please don't say that," I said. I suddenly noticed that Rin's shouts of joy and Jaken's grumblings had suddenly vanished from the garden. The only sounds I could hear were the sounds of the leaves gently swaying in the breeze; the sound of the birds chirping incessantly in the trees, the sound of our breathing…

Jaken had been tact.

"Mizuki, you are," his tone was still cold, but I could hear a hint of sincerity just beneath the cold layers of his voice. "Do you not understand? I _need_ you. Rest assured that I shall die before Naraku lays a single finger on you."

I looked away, feeling my cheeks redden. He was my mate—I shouldn't be embarrassed any more. Unfortunately, I still was. I looked up at Sesshoumaru and, overcoming my natural shyness, I kissed him. He was taken by surprise, startled, you could say. I felt him kiss me back, being careful so as to make sure that the baby was alright. We both knew how easily carried away we got. His clawed hands ran down my back, sending a shiver through my spine. His lips trailed from my own and traced my jaw line, all the way down to my throat…

And then, I felt a nudge.

I suddenly stopped responding to his urgent kiss, my mind filled with wonder. I couldn't even feel his lips on mine anymore; all I could feel was the little nudge, followed by another…

Sesshoumaru, realizing that I had stopped, gently pulled away from me, his eyes finally showing a hint of worry. "What is it?" he asked, concerned.

I placed my hand gently on my womb. I could feel another kick, followed by another.

"Mizuki?" Sesshoumaru's voice was urgent. "What is it?"

My tiny kicker…

"I…felt…" I looked up at him, my eyes filled with wonder. "I felt the baby kick."

His eyebrows shot up in surprise. "What?"

I smiled. I took his hand and carefully placed it on my womb. I felt another nudge and so did Sesshoumaru. His eyes widened infinitesimally. He placed both his hands on my stomach, his eyes widening in wonder, though, of course, the wonder hardly showed in his frozen golden orbs.

He was silent.

I felt another kick and smiled. The fact that I could feel flutters of movement from within me only made the baby more real. For a moment, I pictured what he or she would like. If it was a girl, certainly, it would be a moon demoness. I wondered what she would look like. Would she look more like me or her father? For a daughter, I easily pictured her having her father's beautiful golden eyes and pale complexion…

"Incredible," Sesshoumaru murmured. His tone was cold, but just like before, I could hear a trace of wonder in his voice. "It…the baby…" He was, incredibly, astounded. Like me, the fact that he just felt his child moving might have made being a father more real.

He was silent for a moment, his head bowed as if he could hear the baby's thoughts. He looked up at me, golden eyes filled with determination.

"I'll protect you both," he murmured, as he gently drew me into his arms again, this time, keeping one hand securely on my womb. "Even if it costs me my own life, I'll protect you both."

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Kagome sighed as she stared once more at the remains of her bow. Her head was bowed in deep thought, her eyes narrowed in a sad way. It had been three weeks since they had heard from Totosai that the bow couldn't be fixed. Three weeks. She sat underneath a tree, just at the outskirts of Kaede's village, feeling the breeze ruffle her hair.

She sighed again as a strand blew into her eyes.

Several yards away, Inuyasha and the others watched the miko-hanyou with a slightly worried look in their eyes.

"You'd think that that bow was Inuyasha," Miroku said, as he watched Kagome.

"Don't compare me to that bow," Inuyasha snapped, watching Kagome with his own eyes. He couldn't really blame her. If Tessaiga was broken again, he would probably feel the same way.

"Is there any other way to fix it?" Sango asked.

"If there were, that bow would be over her shoulder, don't you think?" Inuyasha asked, as he stood up. "Anways, I'm tired of sitting here all the time."

He stood up and approached the brooding miko. Kagome looked up at him. "Oh, Inuyasha," she said, turning her gaze back to her bow. "It's you."

"What's with the attitude, huh, Kagome?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Huh?" The miko looked up at him, her eyebrows raised curiously.

"I've never known you to sit around and brood," Inuyasha went on. "The old Kagome wouldn't even think about brooding over something so trivial as this!" He gestured dramatically to the bow in front of Kagome. "I say get off your butt, and let's go find someone to fix that dumb bow of yours!"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome sighed. Inuyasha was right. She was overreacting. She sighed as she gathered the pieces of her broken bow and stuffed them into her backpack. "Alright, then." The miko hanyou stood up, dusting off her clothes. "Where do you propose we fix this?" She raised her eyebrows expectantly at Inuyasha.

"Huh? Um…well…" In truth, he had no idea where they could fix her bow it being forged by the gods and all. _Who _could_ fix it? _Inuyasha thought furtively. _Totosai couldn't fix it and he's the only one I know who can fix weapons._

"A very vexing problem," Miroku and Sango said as they approached, Hakudoshi trailing smugly behind them, Kirara on his shoulder. "Kagome, have you thought about asking Mizuki how you can fix your bow?"

"Um, no," Kagome said. "If you'll remember, she's pregnant! That and Sesshoumaru probably wouldn't let anyone go near her at all."

Hakudoshi snorted. "Have you tried?" he asked, raising both his eyebrows.

"Well, not exactly, but—"

"Exactly," Hakudoshi said. "So why don't you and Inuyasha head off to see her while we wait here, hm?"

Kagome and Sango raised their eyebrows at Hakudoshi. Kagome smiled to herself. It never ceased to amaze her how far Hakudoshi had come from being an evil incarnate to where he was right now. Sometimes, Kagome would think that he was merely an illusion that would vanish at any second. It seemed that the heart Mizuki had given the boy had altered him completely.

"Alright, then," Kagome said, as she stood up. "I'll go and pay Mizuki a visit."

Sango and the others gave Inuyasha a significant look. "What?" the dense hanyou asked. "If you're gonna ask me to go with her and see Mizuki, you've got another thing coming!"

"Why, Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha huffed, but went to stand next to Kagome anyway. "Because," the hanyou began, stressing each and every syllable. "She's pregnant!"

"So?"

"Whaddya mean 'So?'" Inuyasha asked, as though they were deranged. "She's pregnant. That means Sesshoumaru's gonna be very cranky at the person who tries to come near her. Unless you haven't noticed, I like my life, thanks."

"Are you saying you're afraid of Sesshoumaru?" Shippou asked as he jumped lightly on top of Miroku's head.

"Chicken," Hakudoshi snorted.

Inuyasha growled, raising his fists menacingly. "Did I say I was afraid?"

"No…but you were acting it," Hakudoshi said, smug as always. "Geez, for the lord of the Eastern lands, you sure are a coward."

"Why. You. Little. Brat!"

"Ow!" Inuyasha had hit Hakudoshi on top of the head, the same way he hit Shippou.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome reprimanded. "Sit boy!"

There was a loud crash and a grumble and something about annoying necklaces, bratty kids, and loud mouthed foxes.

"If you're not going to hurry up, I'm leaving you behind, Lord of the slow lands!" Kagome said as she ran off.

"Kagome, wait up!"

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

~o~Mizuki~o~

The fact that had I felt my baby—our baby—kick for the first time only seemed to make Sesshoumaru even more protective. He had taken a whole new meaning to the word 'protect' and twisted it around, toying with its definition until it was unrecognizable. At first, it was amusing to see him at it (I was still astounded that such a cold-hearted demon such as him could even act out of character). He would accompany me everywhere, following me around the palace like a…well…like a watchdog. He had told off my ladies-in-waiting for giggling too loudly (actually, he hadn't told them off, he had just given them death glares).

It was amusing at first—until he insisted that I was too delicate to walk and had to be carried everywhere by no one else but him (when have I ever been delicate?). He had toed the line then.

"My lord, I am not made of sand!" I said, annoyed yet amused as he lifted me into his arms again. Some of the vassals were present and so, I had to use the honorific, though he preferred that I didn't when we were alone.

"You have a capacity to be careless," he said, his tone still cold, but his eyes concerned. "Graceful though you may be, you still loose your footing. Do you think I would risk that?"

I had given him a very childish glare for the insult.

It was as if the fact that he was to be a father had finally awoken something in him, something that wasn't there before. Sometimes, I would look at him and marvel at the fact that he was…changing. It was as if the cold mask he once wore was slowly starting to fall back…

I felt the child kick again and I smiled as I placed a hand over my womb. "My lady?" Mariko, one of my ladies-in-waiting, asked. "Are you alright?"

I was sitting in on the veranda near the ponds that were fed by the small lake behind the palace. I pulled my gaze away from the petals that drifted serenely on the ponds' surfaces to stare at her.

"Of course I'm alright. More than alright," I said, as I gently stroked the bulge between my hips. "I am to be a mother, why would I not be alright?"

"I was merely concerned, Lady," Mariko said as she immediately bowed.

"Please no," I said as her forehead touched the boards. I couldn't stand that, not one bit. "You know how I don't like to be bowed to."

Mariko sat up and looked me in the eye. She was a bit older than me, a fox demon with wavy lavender hair tied with a ribbon and stunning green eyes. I've always thought that the colors of her eyes and hair clashed, but somehow, they seemed to blend together.

"My lady," she said. "I must. Lord Sesshoumaru expects it."

"Well, I don't," I said. "You needn't bow. Why should you? I am no different from you, am I? Besides, this can be our little secret."

Her eyes widened slightly. I don't think she has ever heard of this kind of talk before. "My lady, Lord Sesshoumaru expects us to." I had to stifle a sigh. It was so tiring to hear of their having to do something out of fear of my husband.

Husband.

The word still sounded so foreign. So strange, unnatural. I could never quite believe that he was mine and I was his. I was stupid to think in such a way, but I couldn't help it. Sometimes I would think that he was too good for me, that I didn't deserve him…

The tiny life inside me kicked twice as though to contradict me. "You don't think I am unworthy of your father?" I murmured to the child, placing my hand on my womb again. Mariko looked away to keep from staring at me. I felt two more kicks. I smiled to myself. "How energetic you are." It felt so good to feel those kicks.

Still smiling, I turned to Mariko who was still staring at the pond. "Mariko," I asked. "Might I ask a question?"

She faced me and—not allowed to bow—tilted her forward. "Of course, my lady."

"What is it like?" I asked.

"Pardon, my lady?" she said, looking confused.

I smiled still. "I meant…what is it like to see your child for the first time?" Mariko had a daughter named Saijime, a sweet little girl who meant the world to her mother.

Mariko suddenly smiled. Usually so silent and withdrawn, she smiled now. "It is…indescribable, lady," she said, her tone reminiscent. "It is as though you have seen the light for the first time. Truly, nothing could be more precious than a child. They say that humans and demons have nothing in common. My lady, with all due respect, they are wrong. There _is_ something common between human women and female demons. It is their unwavering capacity to love the things in life that are most precious. In our case, it is our children."

I smiled. "Did you hear?" I asked the child again. "I cannot wait to see you, so I'll know what it truly is like."

I felt two kicks in response.

"Pardon, lady," one of the maids had come. Darn it. She was bowing, her forehead low on the boards. "But Lord Sesshoumaru wishes to see you."

I nodded as I started to stand. "Please tell him—"

"You needn't stand." The sliding door to the veranda had opened and Sesshoumaru stepped out, closing the door behind him. Mariko stood up and bowed and Sesshoumaru tilted his head slightly as an acknowledgement. Mariko and the maid then left.

He silently sat down beside me, staring at the ponds with the same cold expression I've seen him wear everyday. We were both silent for a while. Both of us continued staring at the water, watching the light dance across the surface.

"What are you thinking of?" he suddenly asked.

I looked at him. He was staring almost intently at me. I gave him a small smile. "This," I said, placing my hand on my bulging womb. "The little kicker."

His hand rested lightly on my stomach, being very gentle. I might have been imagining it, but I could've sworn that the corners of his mouth pulled up in a smile, just a bit though. "What about the baby?" he asked.

I became thoughtful, pulling my gaze away from him so I could stare at the waters again. This time a heron alighted in the water, its eyes scanning the glistening surface for fish. "I was just wondering…about things," I said quietly. "What it would be like to see the child for the first. Mariko says that it is indescribable…" My voice trailed off and I smiled again. I turned to him; his eyes seemed to be studying me in a critical way. "What?"

"Your close," he observed.

I raised my eyebrows at him. "What do you mean?"

"You're close to childbirth," he clarified.

I smiled again, this time, I took his hand in mine. "I'm glad," I said, sighing. The prospect of seeing my little kicker excited me. Would it be a girl or a boy, a moon demoness or a dog demon? Would the child look like Sesshoumaru or me, or a mixture of the two of us?

I was so buried in my thoughts that it took a while for me to notice that Sesshoumaru had taken his hand away from mine and his lips were a tight line. "What is it?" I asked, when I finally noticed. His eyes were narrowed critically at me.

"Childbirth," he murmured, his tone cold, but a hint of concern laced it, "will be hard."

I raised an eyebrow. "Of course it would be," I agreed. "I already know that."

"There is a possibility that…" He let his voice trail off and he didn't finish.

My eyes widened. I knew what he meant. Childbirth and death sometimes accompanied each other. It was so ironic how, occasionally, the beginning of life was so shadowed by the end of life. He was worried, then.

"You shouldn't be worried about me," I said quietly. He glared at me. "I would be more worried about Naraku, if I were you."

He growled. "Naraku…"

I tilted my head at him. Ever since Naraku had taken the Shikon Jewel, we had all been anxious as to when he would attack. It had been weeks since he had snatched the jewel and the lack of activity on his side made us all edgy, Sesshoumaru especially. He had sent out some of his soldiers to find any trace of Naraku or his nasty incarnates without success.

He had made sure that word of my pregnancy did not go beyond the castle walls. He, much to my chagrin, had threatened to kill anyone whose mouth could not be controlled. Naturally, no one dared to say a word. It seemed that Sesshoumaru induced more fear than all the gods put together.

He carefully drew me closer to him, wrapping his arms tenderly around my shoulders. I sighed and leaned my head against his chest. His scent permeated my senses and I found myself closing my eyes. "I love you, you know that?" I asked, my eyes still closed, my cheeks feeling warm. Why was I still blushing as though this was the first time I had told him of my feelings?

"I feel the same," he said quietly, avoiding those three words which he seemed to be embarrassed to say out loud. I looked at him and gave him a mocking smile. He raised his eyebrows at me and I could feel his arms wounding themselves tighter around my shoulders. I could feel the corners of my mouth twitch.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said, still smiling. The fact that this powerful and cold-hearted demon was embarrassed to say a three-word phrase was amusing. "Nothing at all."

His eyes narrowed suspiciously. This time, I did laugh, softly though. I tilted my face up to his and kissed him. His lips were smooth against mine. I could sense that he was being careful, for the child's sake; still, I sensed that he wanted more than a simple kiss. Ever since I had found out that I was pregnant, we had denied ourselves each other. I guess it was hard for newly wed demons to abstain from themselves. I could feel the intensity of his kiss increase as I carefully wrapped my arms around his marble neck. I felt his lips move away from my own and over my jaw, slowly down to my throat, sending shivers down my spine…

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken was shouting, searching for his lord. Curse him. "Lord Sesshou—oh!" The imp had caught sight of us. "Forgive me, my lord!" He immediately turned his back on us.

I blushed as I pulled away from Sesshoumaru. He was staring at Jaken's back with a look of annoyance in his eyes.

"Jaken."

"Gah!" the imp squeaked, his back still to us. "Forgive me my lord, I didn't mean to intrude on you!"

"Jaken." Said a little more firmly this time.

"I really didn't mean to, milord, I was merely searching for you!" Jaken said, his mouth moving rapidly. "Truly, I didn't mean to intrude! I asked Lady Mariko where you might be and she said you were here! I really didn't mean to—"

He was cut short from his speech when Sesshoumaru, who jumped lightly from the veranda and into the garden, knelt to pick up a smooth round pebble and flung it at his head. "Ah!" Jaken cried as he landed on his back, his eyes swirling.

"Now, why were you seeking me out?" Sesshoumaru asked, standing over the fallen imp.

Jaken immediately stood up. "Milord, Lord Inuyasha"—he grimaced; he still didn't like to address Inuyasha as 'lord'—"and Kagome are here. They wish to speak to Lady Mizuki."

I inwardly shuddered. I hated to be addressed as 'Lady'. Really, it was so annoying. It sounded so…stiff. "Tell my half-breed brother that I shall meet him here," Sesshoumaru said.

"Yes, milord." Jaken hurriedly left.

"I wonder what Kagome wants?" I asked as I stood up and joined Sesshoumaru.

He was silent, staring at the glistening water. "You are not tired?" he asked after a long moment's silence.

I shook my head. "No," I said. I suddenly felt another kick and smiled, placing my hand lightly on my belly. "And neither is the little one."

Sesshoumaru turned to face her. "The child is energetic," he said. His eyes were twinkling. Cold, but twinkling.

"The baby takes after its mother, then," a gruff voice said. Sesshoumaru automatically pulled out Bakusaiga and at the same time, he stepped protectively in front of me, his fangs bared and growling.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

"What're you growling at me for, ya mutt?" Inuyasha snapped, taking a step back. He had always been afraid of being at the receiving end of one his brother's frightening growls. He felt Kagome behind him. The young miko-hanyou had immediately hidden herself behind him when she saw Sesshoumaru draw out his sword.

Now, Kagome peeked tentatively over Inuyasha's shoulder. Sesshoumaru was sheathing his sword and his growls had subsided. _Inuyasha was right_, she thought. _Sesshoumaru is overprotective. Who knew he had it in him?_

"Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said, his eyes narrowing at his brother, his instinct to protect still in action. "Why are you here?"

"Yeah, yeah, hi to you too," the hanyou said, his eyes rolling.

Kagome timidly stepped from behind him, afraid of provoking the youkai. "Um. Sesshoumaru, hi," she said, feeling foolish.

Mizuki suddenly peeked from over Sesshoumaru's shoulder. Her eyes widened. "Kagome!" she cried out as she stepped away from her mate. She felt him tense. She turned to him and raised her eyebrows. "Do you honestly think that they'll harm me?" she asked.

He was silent.

Kagome had been watching Mizuki and her eyes widened in surprise. The moon demoness looked very pregnant. _How can that be possible? Hasn't it only been three weeks since we last saw her? It looks as if she's close to her due date! Wait, do demons even have those?_

Mizuki approached her, smiling. There seemed to be a new kind of joy in her eyes, Kagome saw. Her face seemed transformed by the joy she felt.

"Mizuki," Kagome greeted as she took a careful step towards the moon demoness, keeping her eyes on Sesshoumaru. The youkai lord's eyes were narrowed at her, warning her. Kagome had to admit, he looked scary when he was doing that.

Mizuki threw her arms around Kagome. "Kagome!" she cried out happily. Sesshoumaru stiffened at his mate's rashness, his clawed hand edging towards his sword.

"Do you honestly think that Kagome'd harm her?" Inuyasha said.

Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped to his brother. "You can never be too sure," he said dangerously.

"Sesshoumaru," Mizuki said, her tone annoyed. "Really. You don't need to treat them as if they're in league with Naraku!"

He looked at her, then, much to Kagome's astonishment, he lowered his hand and let out an inaudible sigh.

"Wow," Kagome said. "You sure are pregnant!"

Mizuki flashed her a grin. "Demon pregnancies are quicker than human ones," she explained. Her eyes suddenly glowed and she turned her gaze to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, is Kagome to be an aunt?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock. Kagome spun around to find the hanyou blushing. "What does she mean, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Nothin'!" the hanyou said, flustered. "Just tell her what you want so we can get outta here, okay?" He caught his brother's eye and Sesshoumaru raised both his eyebrows at him. Of course, Sesshoumaru knew that Inuyasha wanted to ask Kagome to marry him. He was just to afraid to do it. "Hurry it up, Kagome!"

"Right," Kagome said, feeling annoyed and curious at the same time. Really, what had Mizuki meant? She turned back to the said demoness. "Mizuki, do you know anyone who could fix my bow?"

Mizuki frowned thoughtfully. "Couldn't Totosai…?"

Kagome shook her head. "We've tried him. He couldn't do it. He said that you normally couldn't tinker with anything the gods make, especially if you're a demon. I figured, maybe you might know someone who could."

Mizuki smiled apologetically. "I'm so sorry, Kagome," she said. "I don't know anyone. My mother, perhaps, but…I haven't seen her for a long time now. But I will look for her," she added.

Kagome sighed in defeat. "Thanks, anyway."

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Night had fallen when Inuyasha and Kagome finally left the palace. Mizuki had insisted that they remain for dinner. Rin had only been too happy to see Kagome and Inuyasha, whom she both missed. Kagome sighed as they ran back to Kaede's village; their speed was such that they were nothing more than blurs.

"You're quiet," Inuyasha observed, raising his eyebrows as they finally came to the outskirts of Kaede's village.

"It's just that…I feel as I've let everyone down," Kagome said, sighing in defeat again. "I mean…this bow could kill Naraku and what did I do? I went and let it get destroyed."

"It wasn't your fault," Inuyasha said, rolling his eyes.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said. "I don't know anyone who can fix this!"

"Are you sure about that?" a soft voice asked.

Kagome and Inuyasha automatically spun around. Inuyasha withdrew his Tessaiga from its sheath and stepped in front of Kagome. Though Kagome could've easily defended herself now, Inuyasha still shielded her sometimes. Old habits were hard to break.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha snarled, his eyes searching the trees. "Come out and show yourself before I kill you!"

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the shadows in the trees. From the shadows, a woman stepped out towards them. She was familiar. Kagome couldn't place her, but she had seen her before, she was certain.

But where?

The woman smiled at her. She was wearing armor over her haori and hakamas; there was a sword strapped to her waist and a bow was slung over her shoulder; her eyes were a brilliant shade of red and her hair was a dark brown color.

She was familiar.

"Long time no see, Kagome," she said. Her voice suddenly jogged something in Kagome's memory. Of course! How could she forget? Had she not seen this woman before? The woman who had dressed up as Kikyou, the woman who had made her realize how she could use her power…

"Serezume!"

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Kagura was kneeling in front of the glowing black orb. Inside the orb was a faint purple glow, tainted black that was obscured by the dark miasma within.

She suddenly heard Naraku's voice. "Soon, Kagura," Naraku said, lost from view, hidden in the darkness. "Soon, I will be ready…and when I am…"

"Everyone shall perish."

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

**A969: wow, it's been ages since I last updated, huh?**

**Inuyasha: you could say that again. In fact, another ice age broke out before you were able to update.**

**A1969: keh! Anyway, I'm so, so sorry for the late update. I mean, I had Writer's Block for this story. Didn't know how to go on. –shudders- I lack inspiration these days.**

**Inuyasha: whatever.**

**Sesshoumaru: you're a fool, as always.**

**A1969: shut up, puppy.**

**Sesshoumaru: wench.**

**A1969: anyway, sorry for the late update again! Please forgive me guys! Oh, and, if you're willing, please review!**


	51. Butterfly

**A1969: -sigh-**

**Inuyasha: what now?**

**A1969: oh, you'll find out soon enough.**

**Sesshoumaru: humans…**

**A1969: -rolls eyes-please, we all know how you **_**love **_**humans!**

**Sesshoumaru: do not think that I, Sesshoumaru—**

**A1969: blah, blah, you hate humans, blah, blah, whatever.**

**Sesshoumaru: -glares-**

**Kagome: okay…anyway, thanks to those who bothered to read and review the story!**

**A1969: your reviews were very much appreciated.**

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

"Who are you?!" Inuyasha demanded, stepping in front of Kagome, Tessaiga held at the ready.

The woman's mouth tilted slightly at the corners, as though she were amused. "Inuyasha," Kagome said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Don't. She's not an enemy. This is Serezume, the miko who helped me unleash the rest of my powers."

Inuyasha glanced sideways at her. "What?"

"She's the person who helped me unlock my true potential," the miko-hanyou explained. "Like me, she's a half-demon priestess too."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the woman. "You heard her," Serezume said smugly. "I am not a threat, so back off, pup."

The hanyou held Tessaiga even tighter. "Inuyasha…" Kagome said, her voice carrying a hint of a threat.

He narrowed his eyes at Serezume for a moment and then, reluctantly, he sheathed Tessaiga. He glared at Kagome, then at the other miko hanyou. "If you try anything funny…" His voice trailed off, carrying a hint of a threat.

Serezume raised her eyebrows and chuckled—the sound of her laugh was like that of running water. "You think that I shall 'try anything funny'?" she asked, amused. "If I wanted to do away with either of you, I would have done that a long time ago."

Inuyasha glared.

"Pardon him, Lady Serezume," Kagome said, an apologetic note coming into her voice. "He's…one who's quick to judge."

Serezume nodded. "My sympathies are with you, then."

Inuyasha glared. "Anyway," Kagome went on, her tone a little more forceful. "What did you say about my bow?"

The other miko-hanyou gave her an enigmatic smile. "Ah," she said. "It has been broken in battle. And your demon blacksmith cannot fix it…Naturally."

"And you know someone who _can_?" Inuyasha taunted.

Serezume's smile only grew more pronounced. "I'm not saying I know _someone_ who can," she said, waving her hands. "I'm saying that _I _can."

Kagome's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Y…you can?" she asked, hardly daring to believe her ears. Why didn't she think of this before? She gave herself a mental kick for not thinking of the obvious, but, then again, it had been such a long time since she had last seen Serezume, and they hadn't really chatted the last time they had seen each other.

"Yes."

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

- - Mizuki - -

I ran my hands over the smooth, yellow silk of the kimono that lay on the futon in Rin's room. I inwardly smiled to myself as I stared over the design—pheasants flying over the sunset. Rin would be so surprised when she came in…

As though thinking of her drew her to me, the door to the room suddenly slid open and Rin came in, her hair tousled and a bright flush spreading across her cheeks. "Rin," I said. "My, my…you're sure…sweaty."

She shook her head. "Not so, hahaue," she reassured me. "I just raced Master Jaken to the castle, that's all."

I narrowed my eyes speculatively. "Are you sure about that?" I asked. "You know I don't want you to catch a cold."

Rin nodded. "Anyway," I said, smiling. "Come here for a moment."

She approached me, her chocolate brown eyes sparkling with curiosity as to my presence in her room. "Here," I said as I gestured to the kimono lying on her unmade futon. "This is for you."

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Really?" she asked, turning to face me. "Honestly, hahaue?"

"Of course."

She tilted her head innocently at me. "What for?"

I shrugged. "I just thought—and Sesshoumaru agrees with me—that you needed a new set of kimono," I answered. "And besides…you'll need it."

"Can I ask what for?" she asked as she fingered the silk reverently.

"Well…I'm not sure, but…Sesshoumaru said that Lord Hiroshin was coming to stop over and visit." I frowned to myself. Like most demons, Lord Hiroshin despised humans, but, in this case, Rin being Sesshoumaru's adopted daughter and all, I was sure that he would make allowances. That was only partly why I was worried, though—Lady Yuhiko, Lord Hiroshin's daughter and the woman who had once been obsessively in love with Sesshoumaru was accompanying him.

The first and last time I had seen her was at my engagement feast. She had said that she resented the woman who had taken Sesshoumaru away from her.

Hnn…

Wait. Was I…jealous? Why was I…worried? Truth be told…I sort of was, I guess. Why was I even jealous? Sesshoumaru was already married to me, and I, his wife, was pregnant…So why should I be jealous? Shouldn't I feel secure?

Jealousy was something new to me, that's all. For, as long as I have lived, I have never felt this way about a man before, never felt the trifles of love…

Until I met Sesshoumaru, that is.

"Hahaue?" Rin asked, after I had been quiet for too long. "Is anything wrong with my brother or sister?" Her eyes strayed to my hand on my womb.

I looked up and gave her a reassuring smile. "No, I'm quite fine. I was just thinking, that's all." I was quiet for a moment. "Well, c'mon, let's see if this kimono fits you, shall we?"

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

"And how is Mizuki?" Lady Takara asked Sesshoumaru.

They were sitting in the grandiose reception room. Lady Takara was making one of her frequent visits which, these days, seemed to be more frequent than usual. Sesshoumaru suspected that the frequent visits had something to do with the fact that she, Lady Takara, was soon to be a grandmother.

"She is well, as always," her son replied. Though, at this very moment, not being near her, not having any sight of her, made him somewhat anxious.

"And what about you?"

He gave her a look. "I do not understand why you find it necessary to ask me such a question."

"Ah," his mother said sarcastically. "I always forget that you are frequently well. No, my son, I do not mean healthwise, I meant…How are you_ feeling?_"

"Feeling?"

"Yes, feeling," Lady Takara said dismissively. "After all, the way I see it, Mizuki is close—terribly close—to her due date…Surely, you must feel _something_. Because if you feel nothing, then you are far too cold-hearted for your own good."

His brows actually furrowed. "Of course, I feel something," Sesshoumaru said, folding his arms. "My mate is soon to deliver my heir—"

"Or heiress," Lady Takara put in.

"—naturally, I feel something," Sesshoumaru went on, as though his mother had not interrupted him. "Anxiety…worry…Do not look at me that way, mother, of course I worry."

"Why, whatever will you worry about?" His mother raised her eyebrows.

"Loosing her," he said. Strange, he did not seem at all ashamed to admit to being worried.

"In childbirth," his mother murmured. Though, it was rare—indeed, it was _strange _and _unheard of_—to hear of a demoness who had died in childbirth, it was still a possibility. Lady Takara sensed that her son truly did worry about that part, for it was out of character for him to ever admit to being worried about anything. "It is unheard of for an immortal to die in childbirth. Indeed, it has never been thought of. But, I admit, there are possibilities."

Sesshoumaru growled. Anyone saying that there was a possibility that his Mizuki would die was deranged. "Do not think of such," he said.

"I think it because I am being practical," Lady Takara said flatly. "However, you need not worry—Tenseiga can save her if it comes to worst."

Sesshoumaru's eyes hardened. "Tenseiga does not work on her," he muttered. He remembered the time that she was dying, the time when they had had no choice but to turn to Mizuki's goddess mother, Tsuki, for help. He had tried to use Tenseiga on her then, but it had failed.

Lady Takara looked stunned. "No?" A note of puzzlement entered her voice. "Why ever is that so?"

"I do not know." Sesshoumaru knew perfectly well why Tenseiga would not work on her—though Tsuki had taken away Mizuki's goddess hood, Mizuki _was_ still part-goddess, and Tenseiga being a demon blade…

"Queer," his mother murmured. She looked up at her son, who was looking out the open doors that led to the veranda. His eyes were cold, but beneath their cold exterior, she could easily make out the faraway look in them.

"You needn't worry," his mother said. "Mizuki is a sturdy young woman. I am sure she will be fine."

"I suppose."

His mother rolled her eyes. She was about to reply when the door to the reception hall slid gently open and a maid knelt in the doorway.

"My lord, my lady," the maid said, bowing to them both. She straightened up and then looked at them both. "Lady Mizuki is here, milord."

"Ask her to enter," Sesshoumaru replied.

A moment later, Mizuki entered the room, with Rin at her side, wearing a brand new kimono. She smiled at Sesshoumaru and then at Lady Takara. She knelt down beside her husband, with Rin following her every move. She was about to bow to the older demoness, but Lady Takara stopped her.

"Don't be silly," her mother-in-law chided. "You are very pregnant now…It would seem foolish."

Mizuki, compromising, smiled. "Good afternoon then," she greeted. Beside her, Rin bowed to Lady Takara, and then promptly straightened up. There was such a solemn look on her face that Mizuki fought down the urge to chuckle.

"I see you are doing well," Lady Takara said, assessing her daughter-in-law. Mizuki's slight figure had been replaced by a full rounded build, something which greatly distressed the moon demoness and amused Sesshoumaru, for, when they were alone, she would innocently ask him if he thought her fat. Whereupon, he would reply, frankly (and a bit jokingly) that she was but she was not to worry since she would regain her old figure soon enough. He had then joked (which was strange, hearing him joke) that if she did not regain her figure, he would be most disappointed, which was a joke, of course—he loved her no matter what size she was.

"Thank you, milady," Mizuki said, smiling.

"And, how are you feeling?"

Before Mizuki could reply, Sesshoumaru interrupted. "She does not mean physically," he said lazily. "She wishes to know how you feel about…"

Mizuki's eyes suddenly seemed to glow. "I…cannot describe how I feel," she replied. "Honestly, I cannot."

To her surprise, Lady Takara chuckled. "You seem happy and anxious—anxious to see your child. Sesshoumaru feels quite differently."

Mizuki looked up at her husband. "Differently…as in…you are having…doubts?"

The tone of her voice alarmed him. His gaze automatically snapped to hers. "No," he said. "I feel anxious—not because I wish to see our child…but because I worry about you."

She raised her eyebrows. "Me?"

"He worries that you might…" Lady Takara looked at Rin, who was listening with rapt attention and decided to rephrase. Mizuki may be able to handle it, but she doubted that Rin was as resilient. "…fall asleep."

"Asleep?" Mizuki asked, puzzled. Lady Takara gave her a meaningful look, and she understood. "Oh…I have never considered that since I do not think that I…will fall asleep."

Sesshoumaru glanced uneasily at her. He wanted to change this topic before it upset her—fast.

"Mother, will you stay for Lord Hiroshin's visit?" he asked.

His mother raised her eyebrows. Usually, she would make a remark about Sesshoumaru changing the topic without any hint of subtlety, but, since Hiroshin was to be discussed, she let it be. "Hiroshin?" she asked, disbelief in her voice. "_Hiroshin_? That"—she struggled to find a word that would not sound too disrespectful, but failed—"pragmatic bastard is _dishonoring _you with a visit?"

Mizuki raised her eyebrows. She had never heard Lady Takara refer to anyone in that manner before. Lady Takara must have had a serious grudge against Hiroshin to speak so dishonorably of him.

"Yes, along with his daughter, Yuhiko," Sesshoumaru said carelessly. "For three days."

Mizuki raised her eyebrows. _Three _days? Yuhiko would be with them for _three _days?

Just as she was about to open her mouth, there was another knock at the door. It slid open and the same maid knelt in the doorway. "Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord Hiroshin has arrived."

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Kagura was bored.

More than bored, she was fed-up. Fed-up with staying in the same castle, staring at the same luxuries again and again, fed-up with waiting for Naraku to finish perfecting his new body. How much longer until her master was finished? It had been a month since he had obtained the Jewel, for Pete's sake.

"Kagura," a blank voice behind her said.

Kagura jumped then spun around, her pulse thudding in her veins. "Kanna!" she exclaimed. "How many times must I tell you to stop doing that?"

Kanna only stared up at her. Then she held her mirror up to her sister. Kagura bent down to peer into the mirror and her eyes widened. In the mirror, she could see the dark orb where Naraku lay. But the orb was cracking and where it cracked, dark light issued, followed by billowing miasma…

"Naraku has awoken."

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

- -Mizuki- -

"It has been a long time, Lord Sesshoumaru." Lord Hiroshin greeted as a maid ushered him and his daughter, Yuhiko, into the reception hall.

Sesshoumaru merely tilted his head at him—a sign that he was not interested in Hiroshin's visit, though, of course, Hiroshin was not aware of it. Lady Takara, however, was. Though she detested Hiroshin (I don't know why), she didn't want to give the Lord of the North the impression that her son was inhospitable. She gave Hiroshin a gracious smile that easily hid her dislike.

"You'll have to excuse my son, Lord Hiroshin," she said. "He has other matters on his mind." She glanced sideways at me for a second, then returned her gaze to Hiroshin.

Sesshoumaru glanced at her, then at Hiroshin. "Indeed."

Lord Hiroshin turned his gaze to me and I blushed. Yuhiko, likewise, turned her attention—which had been focused on Sesshoumaru—to me. "Of course," Hiroshin said, nodding his head in agreement. "Lady Mizuki, you are doing well, I hope?"

I lowered my eyes to my hands folded on my lap. "Yes," I said. I never felt comfortable during these kinds of gatherings. "I'm fine. Thank you for asking, Lord Hiroshin."

"When is it to be due?" I looked up at owner of the voice. Yuhiko sounded bored and a bit…jealous? I couldn't tell.

"Soon," I said coldly, turning a steely gaze on her. I noticed the way she referred to my child as 'it'.

"And, is Lord Sesshoumaru pleased?" she asked, returning her gaze to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru, sensing my antagonism, raised his eyebrows as he answered in the same cold tone as I. "Naturally."

Yuhiko nodded her head. "I am glad for both of you." She said these while looking at me and the look in her eyes as she said this only stated that she meant the opposite.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

"I can't believe how long it's taking that woman!" Inuyasha roared, his vocal chords working overtime. He was referring to Serezume who had taken Kagome's bow to be fixed.

"Be patient, Inuyasha," Kagome said, sighing. She, Inuyasha and the others were sitting just outside of Kaede's village.

"Be patient, my butt!" Inuyasha snapped, standing up and towering over her. "She said it would just take a day to fix! And look—it's been three days now! You can't tell me to be patient!"

"You wear red 'cause it matches your temper, don't you?" Hakudoshi sneered, having had enough of Inuyasha's yells.

The hanyou rounded on him, but before he could smack Hakudoshi on the head, Kagome sighed and said, "Sit."

Inuyasha crashed to the ground, sending dust into the air. "Dammit!"

"Kagome's right, Inuyasha," Sango said. "Be a little more patient. After all, Serezume must have been wrong about fixing the bow. Maybe it's taking her longer than she intended, that's all."

"Bah!"

"You know," Miroku began. "Hakudoshi has a point. The color of your clothes matches your temper. Who agrees with me?" He raised his hand and looked around the group.

Kohaku, Sango, Hakudoshi and Shippou raised their hands in the air. They looked expectantly at Kagome. "Well," Kagome, who did not want to offend Inuyasha further, hesitantly began. "Erm…I think he wears it 'cause…it…looks good on him?"

Inuyasha growled. "Whatever."

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Lady Yuhiko sat in the guest chambers, kneeling in front of a brazier and staring at her face in a mirror. Night had fallen and Yuhiko, who was somewhat proud of herself, had a nightly ritual that involved staring at herself in the mirror for a good quarter of an hour.

She was beautiful, that was quite undeniable, but that beauty had not been enough, it seemed. Honestly, she asked herself, what had Sesshoumaru seen in Mizuki? She could not stop herself from asking this question. She had known him for so long, they had practically grown up together but when Sesshoumaru started accompanying his father to battles, they seemed to have drifted apart. Still, she had thought that somehow they would end up together when they had reached marriageable age…

Well, it seemed that she had been wrong on that aspect.

She had not been after Sesshoumaru merely because she loved him (though, given the circumstance, her love and devotion had become a sort of obsession), she had desired him also because of the power he held.

Yes, she had always envisioned becoming his bride, but it seemed her vision had been changed.

So, how was it that Sesshoumaru came to choose someone like Mizuki? Mizuki had her looks, but they were nothing compared to hers. Mizuki was, in truth, no one. Her background was unknown (Sesshoumaru still insisted that she was of 'noble birth'), she didn't seem to have any connections and, above all, she didn't seem to have any family. Where was the noble birth in that?

It was common knowledge that everyone (and by everyone, she meant royals) were somewhat shocked at Sesshoumaru's marriage to an apparent no one. They were even more shocked that Lady Takara had allowed such a thing to happen. Where was the justice in that?

And now, Mizuki carried his child.

Yuhiko gripped the handle of the mirror so tightly, that it snapped in her grasp as though the thick cherry wood handle was nothing more than a toothpick. The mirror fell to the floor with a dull clatter. Urgh! When she thought of how Mizuki and Sesshoumaru made that child…

Her blood boiled.

Disgusting. She certainly did not want to imagine them doing _that._ She felt revulsion rise within her until she felt the entire room was polluted with it, filling every corner with her feelings…

But, wait, did the aura in the room suddenly shift?

Yuhiko stood up and spun quickly around. "Show yourself!" she demanded. "Do not think to hide from me…Your scent may be sealed, but your aura is not. Or perhaps you have done so, but have done it poorly?" There was a taunting note in her voice.

"Oh?" a feminine voice said.

Yuhiko tensed, preparing herself for battle, her fists clenched tightly at her sides. "Come out of hiding, whoever you are!"

She tensed as a figure emerged out of the darkness. A woman with silken black hair and ruby eyes…

"Who are you?" Yuhiko demanded.

The woman chuckled in a pleasant manner. "No need to take alarm, Lady Yuhiko," the stranger said with mock-respect in her voice. "I am no foe of yours."

"Then who are you? And why do you sneak up on me?"

The woman shrugged. "My name is Kagura," she said simply. "I am a wind witch and I came because my master wishes to…help you."

"Oh? With what, I wonder? I require no assistance."

Kagura smiled mockingly. "You require no assistance, you say? For your information, I know just what kind of problem you have—it was the same one as I had, you see."

Yuhiko's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Instinct told her to kill the woman, but…

"Oh?" Yuhiko said. "You say our problems were similar—that you had the same one as I do now? If that is so, then, please, enlighten me."

Kagura began fanning herself in a bored manner. She smirked, her ruby lips glistening in the moonlight filtering through the window. "Why, Sesshoumaru, of course."

Yuhiko stiffened. How did this woman know about her deepest secret? She should kill this woman now, before word of her long-hidden secret spread about, bringing her great shame.

"Oh, don't look at me that way, Lady Yuhiko," Kagura said. "I—or rather, my master—can help you."

Yuhiko narrowed her eyes. "Oh? And how does your master plan to help me?"

"Mizuki has something my master wants," Kagura said. "He knows about Mizuki's condition—he wants the child growing in her."

"And, why, would he want Lord Sesshoumaru's child?"

"Because, my dear, the child represents two opposing beings," Kagura said lazily. "You may not be aware, but Mizuki is part-demoness, part-goddess."

"What?"

"Oh, yes," Kagura said calmly. "Sesshoumaru has been saying that Mizuki is of 'noble birth', well, what he's really saying is that her mother is a goddess—the moon goddess, actually."

Yuhiko's eyes widened. "But…that is unheard of," Yuhiko muttered. "A goddess and a demon uniting to form such an offspring as Mizuki…and Sesshoumaru knowingly marrying her despite knowing what she is!" She looked sharply at Kagura, her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "But you jest. If Mizuki is what you say she is, then why is it that she emits no divine aura?" She became aware that she was defending Mizuki and she inwardly frowned with distaste at herself.

"Her goddess mother took it away from her," Kagura said, shrugging. "My master is not exactly sure why. Now, will you agree to help my master?"

Yuhiko frowned at Kagura. Oh, she wanted to help the stranger woman and the unknown mater, but the thought of what might happen if Sesshoumaru were to find out about this deception…

As though reading her thoughts, Kagura smiled reassuringly at her. "Oh, my master will guarantee that your hand will not be detected."

Yuhiko frowned. Two sides within her warred. One side that said she shouldn't have anything to do with this, and the other side that screamed for revenge.

"What do I have to do?" she finally asked.

Kagura smirked. "Simple. Bring Mizuki to me."

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

- -Mizuki- -

"Rin, be careful!" I called out to the little girl running ahead of me. I was taking a stroll through the garden with Rin. I had grown bored in the castle and, truth be told, I wanted to keep a distance from Yuhiko. It had been three days since they had arrived and today was the final day of their stay, thank kami.

It wasn't that I disliked Lord Hiroshin and Lady Yuhiko. It was just that the latter was so…_annoying._ Every time Sesshoumaru was with me, she would have a look in her eyes akin to a glare hidden behind a 'I'm-happy-for-you' look. It was just not that. I noticed the way she also stared at Rin. Though her manners towards Rin were pleasant enough, I often noted how the corners of her mouth would turn down infinitesimally and unnoticeably in a look only meant to be disgust. If Sesshoumaru noticed these things about Yuhiko, he didn't show it.

And as to her father, Lord Hiroshin, I could see now why Lady Takara, who had already left three days ago, though Lord Hiroshin to be obnoxious—the Lord of the Northern Lands was just too…proud of himself, of his lands, of his achievements and, generally, of his daughter. No, scratch that. He was more than proud—he was boastful.

"You should come to the North sometime, Lord Sesshoumaru, Lady Mizuki," he had said, on the second day of his stay, during breakfast. "You should come and see the palace! I had the entire reception hall remodeled and now the rafters are gleaming with gold! I had it inlaid with gold, you see. Mahogany is just somewhat plain…" The last part of his sentence was accompanied by a somewhat supercilious glance at the highly polished mahogany rafters of the reception room.

Once, he had accompanied Sesshoumaru when the latter was inspecting the guard. "I never need to inspect my guards!" Lord Hiroshin had exclaimed proudly. "I trust in them and I know they're skilled enough to go on without any inspection!" Sesshoumaru's only reaction to this was to narrow his eyes at empty space.

Then, he bragged about his daughter…

"She had so many suitors!" Lord Hiroshin had proclaimed proudly, placing a hand on Yuhiko's shoulder who, in turn had looked a little smug. "Why, once, even a demon lord from the mainland came a courting! Ha! You should have seen the jewels he had sent! But Yuhiko spurned him, you see."

"And why would she do that?" I had asked as I felt Sesshoumaru's hand close in around mine.

"Because she had her eyes set on someone else," Yuhiko had answered, her eyes flickering to Sesshoumaru, then away again. I remembered feeling a startling sense of jealousy then—a jealousy that made the baby in me kick several times.

So, all in all, no one was upset to see them go. Why, even the servants, whom Yuhiko ordered around with vigor, were secretly rejoicing at their departure.

"Hahaue, look!" Rin cried out, running back to me, something in her hands.

"What is it, Rin?" I asked. Rin skidded to halt in front of me and held out her hands. Inside, there was a single blue butterfly. One of its wings was bent, as though it had been trodden upon; the other wing fluttered helplessly.

Rin looked upset. "I saw it on a rose!" she cried out. "Hahaue, who could have done such a thing?"

Rin's words failed to reach me, however. I looked sharply around. These parts of the gardens were off-limits except to the gardeners who tended to them but even the gardeners were gentle enough not to harm a butterfly…

So who had been in here?

I took the butterfly from Rin's hand. Suddenly, it flapped its one wing, then lay still. I carefully closed my hand around it, not wanting Rin to see that it was dead.

"Hahahue?" she asked. "Is something wrong?"

"No, Rin," I lied. I glanced around. No one was there. "Come, let's go back to the castle and see Lord Hiroshin and Lady Yuhiko off, shall we?"

She nodded and skipped on ahead, the broken butterfly forgotten. I sighed and let Rin run ahead. I opened my hand and looked at the dead butterfly that lay on my palm. I held out my palm and let the breeze carry its body away…

"I do not know why both you and Sesshoumaru tolerate that little girl," a voice behind me said. A voice I knew well.

I spun around and to my relief, it was just Yuhiko. Whew! I thought it might be one of Naraku's underlings!

"Lady Yuhiko," I said, tilting my head, the bulge between my hips preventing me from bowing. "I thought you and your father would depart soon."

"Oh, yes," she said, taking a step towards me. "I thought that it would be appropriate if I bade my farewell to you."

"Why must you bid me farewell?" I asked, attempting a cheerful tone. "It should be I who should be saying goodbye!"

She suddenly smirked and took a step closer. I did not like the look on her face…

"Goodbye, Lady Mizuki."

And then everything went black.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

"I win again!" Sango cried out as she threw the two playing cards on the ground.

Miroku sighed. "I'm afraid Sango is just too fast a learner."

Kagome agreed. "I come from the future and I loose to her at a card game!" she said, sighing dramatically. Night had fallen and they had decided to set up camp. They were playing 'the old maid' by the light of the campfire. She glanced at Inuyasha who was lying on his side, facing away from them. "Wanna join us, Inuyasha?"

"No," he said, not turning to look at them.

"Aw, come on," Kagome said. "You'll enjoy it, I promise!"

"Bah!"

"He's just upset because Serezume's taking too long," Hakudoshi said as he watched Kagome reshuffle the cards again.

"Aw, come on, Inuyasha," Kagome chided. "Loosen up! Everyone's playing. Even Kohaku and Hakudoshi—come on!"

"I don't want—" he suddenly stopped in mid sentence. He quickly sat up, his ears twitching. "Do…you guys sense that?"

Everyone looked up at the sky. All of them could sense strong demonic aura headed their way—an aura that seemed to sizzle with anger and rage. An aura that made them shudder. "What is it?" Sango asked as everyone stood up.

Inuyasha sniffed the air. "It's…Sesshoumaru!"

As though on cue, white light shot out of the air and crashed to the ground with tremendous force, sending chunks of rock flying about.

Inuyasha automatically scooped Kagome in his arms and out of the way of the chunks of boulders. Sango immediately grabbed Kohaku and pulled him back while Hakudoshi jumped back towards Entei, Miroku quickly following him with Shippou on his shoulder.

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha bellowed as soon as the dust settled and he could make out his brother's form. "What—!"

He stopped his sentence when he saw the look on his brother's face. Sesshoumaru's eyes were blood red and his fangs were bared. He looked as though he was about to transform. Inuyasha had seen his brother angered on several occasions, but never had he seen Sesshoumaru look this enraged before…

Sesshoumaru frightened him, he admitted.

"Mizuki!" Sesshoumaru snarled, his godly self control completely slipping. "She's gone!"

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

**A1969: gah! Cliffhanger!**

**Inuyasha: you're cruel!  
A1969: I know! Kagome, you're up!  
Kagome: please review! C'mon, Christmas is up—be good!**


	52. Precious

**A1969: -sings- I hate this part right here…**

**Inuyasha: what're you going on about now?**

**A1969: I just can't take—**

**Sesshoumaru: hold your tongue, human, you are giving me a headache. **

**A1969:- glares- **

**Kagome: aww, don't be like that, you two. She's just all…sad.**

**A1969: yup –sigh- you'll find out soon enough. Oh, thank you all so much for reviewing!**

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha demanded of his brother.

Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped to Inuyasha's and the hanyou did a double take. There was a wild frenzy in his brother's eyes—a look of anger, rage, disbelief and pain, all rolled into one. His elder brother had—for once, miraculously—lost all of his god-like self-control and had thrown his cold mask to the winds.

"Did you not hear me, half-breed?" Sesshoumaru snapped. "Mizuki is gone."

Inuyasha decided to ignore the insult. "What?" he asked. "How could she be missing? Don't you hound her day and night?"

Sesshoumaru glared at him and clenched his teeth. A slight tinge of red colored the whites of his eyes, but before he could decide to kill his brother, Kagome mercifully interrupted. "Sesshoumaru, please, calm down," she pled, bravely stepping in between the two brothers.

The Inu Daiyoukai turned his enraged eyes to her, then, by some miracle, the red in his eyes slowly receded. He turned his gaze away from her and growled.

"Why don't you tell us what happened?" Kagome asked, attempting to be soothing.

"I do not have time to talk," Sesshoumaru snapped, turning his back on them. "I must find Mizuki—"

Kagome held up her hands. "Wait," she said again, a little more forcefully. "We're going to help you find Mizuki, of course."

For a moment, Kagome thought she saw a flicker of gratitude cross his features, but thought it was just a trick of the moonlight.

"So, what happened?" Kagome asked. "You hound Mizuki day and night…how was she captured?"

Sesshoumaru let out a small sigh, one that human ears had missed. "She vanished," he said quietly, his eyes on the ground. "She was taking a walk with Rin. Rin informed me that Mizuki remained in the garden. I went after her; however, I could find no trace of her. The guards haven't seen her, nor has anyone else in the palace for that matter. You must know that the servants were also busy seeing Lord Hiroshin and Lady Yuhiko off."

"Is Lady Yuhiko that snobbish lady we met at your engagement feast?" Sango asked.

Sesshoumaru nodded curtly. What were they still doing there, talking? As though reading his thoughts, Miroku suddenly said, "You must be very worried, Sesshoumaru, but we have no idea where she is. Are you sure she isn't just somewhere in the palace?"

"Do you think I would be here if she were?"

Miroku sighed at the snappy edge to Sesshoumaru's voice. The demon lord was aggravated. The monk easily recognized the frustration Sesshoumaru must be feeling. His mate—his very pregnant mate—was gone, vanished to who-knows-where…

"Who took her, do you know?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshoumaru clenched his teeth. "Inuyasha. Do. You. Think. I. Would. Still. Be. Here. If. I. Knew?" Each word dripped with cold venom and his golden eyes blazed.

"Who could have snatched her, though?" Miroku mused aloud.

Sango rolled her eyes. "No one but Naraku could have done it…unless," she turned to Sesshoumaru. "No one you knew had a grudge against her, right? I hear—from very reliable sources—that you were somewhat…sought-after, Sesshoumaru."

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he looked at his cold brother. "No way!" the hanyou roared. "There's a possibility that someone who took Mizuki was someone rejected by you?"

"No one would dare," Sesshoumaru snapped. "They know I will kill them without a second thought."

"True," Kagome agreed. "Only Naraku could be vile enough to—"

Kagome stopped mid-sentence when she realized that no one was listening to her—they were all busy staring at something behind her. The miko-hanyou quickly spun around and her eyes widened. There, emerging from between the shadow of the trees, emanating a soft white glow was none other than…

"Kanna!" Kagome gasped.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

-_-Mizuki-_-

What had happened?

I couldn't remember much. The last thing I remembered was talking to Lady Yuhiko and then…

I blacked out.

Where was I? I slowly opened my eyes and found that I was lying down on a comfy futon, silk sheets draped over me. The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was the bulge between my hips, protruding from the silk sheets.

Panic rushed through me as I quickly placed both my hands on the bulge. "It's okay," I murmured to my little kicker. "We're fine; we're going to be alright." I felt my baby kick furiously in response.

I glanced around me, tilting my head to the side so I could see better. It seemed to be night time. A single charcoal brazier was lit in one corner, giving the room a dim light. The room itself wasn't very large—probably six or seven tatami mats in area. The walls were of highly polished wood with paintings of birds and landscapes.

Where was I? I was sure I was no longer in the palace—this room was totally unfamiliar. Carefully, I propped myself onto my elbows, and glanced around. My eyes fell on a woman who was sitting in a corner, away from the light of the brazier…

"Kagura," I growled, feeling dread build within me. No. Kagura was here. This wasn't good. I couldn't possibly fight her while in my condition…

What should I do?

"Finally, you're awake," she said, her tone indicating that she would have preferred me otherwise.

I narrowed my eyes and let my youki rise. If I had to fight her…

She smirked, then stood up. "Lie back down, little girl," she said, her eyes straying to the bulge in my middle. "Fortunately for you, Naraku has other plans for you."

My eyes widened. No…Naraku was here…my baby…

I felt as though a lump had formed in my throat as a feeling welled up inside me. It was the feeling of knowing that there was something that you had to protect, no matter what, but was utterly powerless to do so. I felt like ice. The only parts of me that hadn't frozen over were my arms, which were still wrapped protectively around my womb.

Kagura's eyes darted to my womb again, and a look of disgust crossed her face. I knew that she…fancied Sesshoumaru (the hate and jealousy I suddenly felt was immeasurable) and seeing me lying there with his child must have been quite unnerving for her.

"What does Naraku plan to do with me?" I asked.

She raised her eyebrows. "He plans to kill you, of course," she answered frankly.

I felt more than anguish, dread, despair, pain and fear rise within me. I did not fear for _my_ life—I feared for my child's.

Kagura saw my arms tighten around my womb and she laughed a mirthless, cold laugh. "He has other plans for the infant you carry," she said, amused. She glanced around, frowning, then she said to herself, "Where has that Kanna gone to now?"

I didn't listen to her. Instead, my mind could only register one thing: Naraku wanted my child—Sesshoumaru's and my child. Rage suddenly filled me, a rage I never I knew I was capable of. If I hadn't been lying down, I would have gone for Kagura.

"I'd rather die than see Sesshoumaru's child in Naraku's hands!" I snarled. A cloud of red suddenly blurred my vision. I had never been this angry before.

Kagura laughed. "Oh, you will," she answered. "You will."

With that, she left the room.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Everything was suddenly a blur.

The moment Kanna's name had come from Kagome's lips, several reactions happened simultaneously. Inuyasha drew out his Tessaiga and charged towards Kanna; Sesshoumaru had already beat him to it, using his claws instead of his sword. Miroku was about to draw out several of his sutras and Sango's hand was already on her Hiraikotsu. Just as Sesshoumaru's claws could reach Kanna, a barrier stopped him, stinging his outstretched hand.

Everyone froze.

Inuyasha automatically glanced at Kagome, his eyebrows raised, and wondering whether or not she was the one who had created the barrier. Judging from Kagome's bewildered expression, she was not responsible for the barrier.

"You," Sesshoumaru suddenly said, turning his gaze to the woman who was emerging from the shadow of the forest behind Kanna.

Everyone's eyes widened in unison as the newcomer stepped into the moonlight and beside Kanna.

"Kikyou!"

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

-_-Mizuki-_-

I was worried.

Who wouldn't be?

I was trapped here, in Naraku's palace presumably. I couldn't fight, not in my condition, and, on top of that, I had no idea what Naraku planned for me.

Scratch that.

I did.

He was going to kill me.

I wasn't worried about that, no; I was more worried about what he had planned for my baby…

At the thought of my little kicker, a lump formed in my throat. What could I do? How could I protect Sesshoumaru's child—our child? I was powerless. I could try to fight, but to fight now…would be dangerous.

How did I get into this mess in the first place?

I placed a hand on my womb and closed my eyes. What if…what if Naraku killed me, then took my baby…only to kill him in front of Sesshoumaru. I say him, because I always did envision a son—though, of course, he would be dog demon than moon demon, I certainly didn't care.

"I'll protect you," I whispered determinedly to him.

I felt a slight twinge of pain and I smiled. He was so energetic! But…I suddenly felt another twinge of pain. Perhaps he was kicking too much? But no, I felt another twinge of pain, greater than the twinge before it.

"No," I murmured, frantic now. "No, no, no, no! No, not now. Not here of all places—" But I couldn't finish my sentence as a great wave of pain coursed through me. I gasped, clutching my womb. "No! No, no, no! Please, not yet!"

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

"Kikyou!" Inuyasha gasped, his eyes wide with disbelief. "Y…you?"

The undead priestess only stared him in the eye then she turned her attention to the others, who—aside form Sesshoumaru—had looks of disbelief on their faces.

Everyone was stunned into silence. Had Kikyou gone over to Naraku's side?

"Kikyou…" Kagome began, taking a step forward. "H-how could you?" It was obvious to everyone that Kikyou was responsible for conjuring the barrier—but why? How could Kikyou betray them that way? After all that Naraku had done to her…to everyone…

"Are you so quick to judge me, Kagome?" the undead priestess asked, her tone cold.

"What are we supposed to think?" Sango asked, taking a step beside Kagome. "You conjured a barrier to protect Kanna! Why?"

"I don't believe my question was meant for you," Kikyou said simply. Sango narrowed her eyes at the miko who turned her attention to Kagome again. "Well? Are you so quick to judge?"

Kagome only narrowed her eyes. "What are we supposed to think?" she asked, echoing Sango's answering question. "You protected Kanna…for what reason?"

Kikyou did not answer; instead she turned her attention to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. "What about you, Inuyasha? Do you believe that I am capable of treason?"—Inuyasha did not answer; instead, he remained silent –"What about you, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru glared at her, giving her a look that would have sent even his own father running for cover. Everyone knew that look—the look of pure bloodlust.

To everyone's surprise, Kikyou only chuckled. "You are all so faithless," the miko commented, her eyes sparkling with amusement. "I have not turned on you all, as you so believe."

Everyone's apprehension was pronounced in their silence at her words. "I don't believe you," Hakudoshi—silent for so long—suddenly spoke up, sneering.

"Oh?" Kikyou asked, her eyebrows raised at him. "You don't, do you?"

"If you're saying that you are not betraying everyone present, then that means that Kanna is doing the betraying," Hakudoshi said, his eyes on his still-white sister. "And that's not possible."

"Isn't it?" Kikyou asked, her tone amused.

Sesshoumaru glared at Kikyou again. Kanna was…blank. Empty. Utterly without feeling, let alone thoughts of betrayal. But…was there the slightest chance that Kanna could, perhaps, have even the minutest feelings inside her? Could she, underneath all her blank whiteness, be hiding emotions just like the rest of them?

Could she?

The thought was in everyone's mind, but no one bothered voicing it out for no one was foolish enough to suggest that there _was_ a chance that _Kanna_, of all people, was capable of betrayal.

"What are you planning?" Sesshoumaru asked, his hand on the hilt of his Bakusaiga.

Kikyou raised her eyebrows. "Still in doubt as to my allegiance?" she asked. "I can assure you it isn't to Naraku."

The demon lord growled at her and Inuyasha glared at Sesshoumaru who noticed and narrowed his eyes menacingly at his hanyou half-brother.

Kikyou noticed their little exchange and sighed. "Kanna," she said quietly. "Show them."

Everyone tensed as Kanna took a step in front of Kikyou and held out her mirror. There was a brief glimmer as moonlight reflected off her mirror. Kagome narrowed her eyes as a scene formed in the reflective surface.

A woman lying on a futon, her face contorted in pain, her breath coming out in gasps. Beads of sweat broke out on her face as her hands fluttered against her womb…

"Mizuki." There was no panic in Sesshoumaru's voice—only blankness, but to those who knew him well, namely Inuyasha and Kagome, they could hear the panic and the anxiety lying underneath the cold tone of Sesshoumaru's voice.

"Where is she?" Kagome asked the question that Sesshoumaru could not ask—he was too dazed as it were (though, of course, it didn't show on his face).

"In Naraku's castle," was the reply.

"What does Naraku want with her?" Sesshoumaru asked, his tone cold…deadly.

Kikyou let out a sigh. "I do not know," she admitted. "Naraku's intentions are vague—he has not killed her yet which leads me to believe that he intends to use her as bait—"

"Wait a minute," Sango interrupted. She took a step towards Kanna, stepping in front of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.

"Sango," Miroku said, "what are you—?"

Sango held up her hand to silence him as she peered into Kanna's mirror, her eyes narrowed. "Mizuki…she's in pain…" her voice trailed off as she felt Sesshoumaru's eyes on her. "But…oh no…"

"What is it, Sango?" Kagome asked, approaching her friend.

Sango's voice was almost lost in her throat. She looked up and looked not at Kagome nor at Miroku, but at Sesshoumaru. "Mizuki is in labor," she whispered, her words hardly audible.

"What?!" Sesshoumaru, who had been appearing calm and stoic since Kanna appeared, finally decided to show a little emotion. "Labor…?" He felt sick—no, more than sick, he felt hollow. His mate was in labor and there was nothing he could do—worse, she was in labor while in Naraku's clutches. The feelings that coursed through him were all so violent, it was all he could do to not transform.

Everyone was stunned into silence.

"Labor?" Inuyasha suddenly said, speaking up. "She's in labor?" 

Kikyou nodded, her own eyes tight with worry. "Yes."

"Then, why are we still here?" Kagome said. "Let's go!"

"No," Kikyou said, her eyes on Kagome.

"Whaddya mean no?" Kagome snapped. "_She's in labor! In __**Naraku's**__ palace!_ _And you're saying that we shouldn't go_?!" Every letter was heavily emphasized with disbelief, worry, anger and anxiety.

"I said no such thing," Kikyou said calmly, not fazed by Kagome's outburst. "I said no…not yet."

"Miko," this time, it was Sesshoumaru who spoke up. "My wife and my child are in danger…and you are suggesting that we _wait_?" Sesshoumaru did not shout—he spoke softly, his silky voice deadly cold, a cold that made Inuyasha and the others inwardly shudder. Never before had they heard such menace, such danger in Sesshoumaru's voice; even Kikyou was silent, staring uneasily at him. Really, when he was like this, it was just…frightening.

Kikyou recovered herself, then looked down at Kanna. "You know what to do," she murmured. "Kochou and Asuka should be able to help you." Kanna nodded then she turned and walked back to the forest, which swallowed her in its shadows.

After Kanna left, Kikyou straightened up and stared at everyone, her brown eyes cold. "I said no, because if were to charge in their so recklessly, do you think Naraku will not just kill Mizuki and her child?"—Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes menacingly at the miko—"He will. I say no, not yet, because there is someone I want Kagome to meet…and something she must have before we leave."

Kagome gave her a quizzical look. "I don't need anything!" she cried out. "Let's just go save Mizuki! Do you think Naraku will really kill her the moment he hears us coming? No! He'd want to make sure that Sesshoumaru sees him do it!"

"That may be true," Kikyou said. "But still, Naraku is so powerful now. You are forgetting—he has the complete jewel. His power has grown and is still growing. To charge in there would be suicide. No, we need something that can even the odds."—she smiled enigmatically at Kagome—"Can you not think of what we might need…?"

Kagome's eyes widened as she immediately understood. "My bow!" she gasped.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

-_-Mizuki-_-

The waves of pain were great.

I gasped after each wave of pain. I knew childbirth would be painful—but _this_ painful? I gasped again as another wave of pain rolled through me. Beads of sweat dotted my forehead. The pain was unbearable, almost indescribable.

And yet, I could think of nothing else but my baby's safety. I glanced around me, at the dark clouds of vaporous miasma hanging in the air. No, an infant wouldn't be able to survive in this miasma…

Weakly, I raised a hand and willed a gust of air to blow through the room, clearing it of the miasma. Urgh…even a little action such as that was enough to weaken me…

I sighed as I left my hand fall against my womb. I could feel movement within…

Though I was in labor in the worst place imaginable, I could think of nothing else but my child—Sesshoumaru's child…our child. I could think of nothing else but what he might look like…like his father, perhaps? At the thought of his father, my eyes strayed to the open veranda, towards the dark sky which was miraculously free of miasma, giving me a clear view of the moon. The moon was near full and its soft glow gave me a sort of comfort…

Feebly, I raised a hand towards the moon, my thoughts on only one person at the moment…

"Sesshoumaru," I whispered.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Sesshoumaru stopped in his tracks, his gaze rising to the moon. What was this feeling? It was as though…as though he could hear her calling out to him…

"Mizuki," he murmured, letting her name fall out of his lips.

"Stop slackin' behind, Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha called ahead of him. They were following Kikyou up through a hill, towards a shrine above where, Kikyou said, they would meet someone Kagome needed to see.

Sesshoumaru looked up at the moon once more then he followed the others to the shrine up ahead.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

The torii gate that led to a series of stairs to the temple was bathed in the moonlight. Kikyou stopped just before the gate and looked back at everyone.

"The shrine up ahead is the abode of a priestess very similar to Kagome," Kikyou said, her eyes slightly narrowed. "A very powerful priestess named Serezume. I will take only Kagome with me."

Kagome's eyes were wide with surprise. "Kikyou," she said.

Kikyou's eyes bore into her own and she stared determinedly back. A small smile played around the corners of Kikyou's mouth. Kikyou turned her back on them and passed through the torii gates and onto the shrine steps.

Kagome looked hesitantly at Inuyasha who nodded. "I'll be right here, Kagome," the hanyou murmured gently, placing a hand on the side of her cheek.

Kagome blushed and nodded. Her gaze strayed to Sesshoumaru for a second. The demon lord was standing apart from everyone else, his gaze fixed on the moon.

_Now I know why he's always looking at the moon,_ Kagome thought. _It reminds him of Mizuki…_

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome hesitated as she and Kikyou entered the courtyard of the shrine. It was a grand shrine. Two large wings protruded from the main part of the shrine, with eaves that dipped down gracefully in an almost showy manner. Majestic oak trees encircled the whole shrine, casting shadows on the ground. The stone lanterns in the courtyard were lit, their glowing light spilling onto the cobblestones. The silence in the courtyard, coupled with its grand design, gave the place a forbidding aura.

"Well?" Kikyou asked, stopping and staring back at her from over her shoulder. "Are you coming?"

Kagome nodded stiffly then followed her into the inner courtyard. The wide canopies of the oak trees spread their shadows over the two of them and Kagome could just envision a pair of red eyes gleaming at her from the darkness…

She shuddered. "Kikyou?"

"Hm?"

"Is Naraku really that powerful now?"

"He has unlimited power with him now."

"Unlimited…but…if he has _unlimited _power, then what chances will my bow have?" Kagome felt doubtful.

Kikyou continued walking on, making her way towards the main entrance of the shrine. For a moment, she did not—or maybe she chose not—to answer Kagome. Finally, she said, "Yes, his power is unlimited. However, Kagome, you are forgetting that his unlimited power comes from the Sacred Jewel. The Sacred Jewel has been tinted with his impurity, thereby his unlimited power is impure—"

"So…you think we can purify his power?"

"Yes. Your bow was created by the goddess of the moon…a goddess of purity. It should be able to purify the immense power of the Sacred Jewel where our bows cannot." Kikyou eventually stopped at the veranda. Kagome could just make out the interior of the shrine. It was quiet.

Kagome watched as Kikyou removed her lacquered zori and left them neatly near the entrance. She then stepped up onto the veranda and waited expectantly for Kagome who immediately followed suit. The young miko hanyou gazed around her and found that the shrine was quite empty. There were no servants who might wait upon them and the quiet was enough to make her nervous. Kagome followed Kikyou deeper into the shrine. Braziers hung on the walls and their dim light cast long shadows. Finally, Kikyou stopped in front of a pair of double oak doors, polished to a high shine and carved with a saying that Kagome could not read due to the inadequate light.

Kikyoy raised her fist and was about to knock on the door, when a voice spoke up from behind them.

"Lady Kikyou…I thought I would be going to you, not the other way around."

Kagome, due to her hanyou blood, was quicker than Kikyou in spinning around and gazing on the owner of the voice.

"Serezume," she said, her eyes wide. Serezume always seemed to her, Kagome admitted, somewhat reluctantly.

Serezume turned her gaze on her, a tiny smile on her face. Both of her hands were clasped behind her back.. "Hello, Kagome," she said simply.

"You know why we came here?" Kikyou asked sternly.

Serezume nodded then brought both her hands in front of her in which she clasped a curiously-wrapped silken package. She gave it to Kagome, her smile still on her face.

Kagome felt the blood rushing through her veins. Finally, her bow…

But why was it so curiously wrapped?

"Open it." Serezume's voice held a hint of command.

Kagome hesitated then gently loosened the knot that kept the package wrapped up together. There was a soft sighing of silk as the fabric fell to the floor in a gossamer heap.

"Is…what…what is this?" Kagome held up her bow…along with another one. In one hand, she held her original bow, its silver luster glistening softly in the dim light of the brazier. It looked brand new rather than newly repaired. And in her other hand, she held up a similar bow…

"What is this, Serezume?" Even Kikyou seemed somewhat bewildered.

Serezume's enigmatic smile only grew. "I used a bit of the old bow to fashion a new one," the miko hanyou explained, shrugging.

"Why?" Kikyou's voice was stern and it reminded Kagome strongly of Sesshoumaru. "I gave you explicit instructions to fix the bow…not forge a copy of it."

Serezume only smiled. "Lady Kikyou," she began. "This copy, as you put it, is meant for you."

Kikyou was silent. Though her face didn't show it, deep down she was surprised.

"Two heads is better than one," Serezume said, shrugging again. "Besides…somebody else gave me instructions."

Kagome was about to ask who, when she noticed that Serezume and Kikyou exchanged meaningful looks.

"Ah," Kikyou said. "Of course…_her_. I should have known that she would play a part in this."

Serezume smiled then looked at Kagome. "Really, I do hope you and Lady Kikyou will take care of those bows," she said wistfully. "I had to work really hard on those, and I don't think _she_ will pleased if they get damaged."

"She?" Kagome finally asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Someone of no importance," Kikyou said. She took the other bow that Kagome gave to her and held it in her hands. The bow was long, slender and it was to her liking, not that she wanted it in the first place, but it was her ideal bow—long, graceful, sturdy.

"Don't believe her," Serezume muttered under her breath. Serezume was about to go on, but Kikyou gave her a warning look.

"Come, Kagome," Kikyou said, walking passed Serezume. "The others are waiting."

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

"They are approaching."

Kagura looked up from where she was kneeling. Naraku was wearing splendid black armor, a sword strapped to his waist, his back to her. The Sacred Jewel was embedded in the hilt of his sword—a dangerous place to put it, Kagura realized. The wind witch was somewhat bewildered by her master's remark. How did he know that they were coming when Kanna was conspicuously absent?

Naraku turned around to face her. He was holding a ball of light in his hands. In the center of the ball, the light was less intense so she saw several figures in the light.

Inuyasha and the others.

"So they are," Kagura said. "What am I to do?"

"Guard Mizuki," Naraku instructed. "She is in labor, and when she has delivered the infant she carries, take the infant…and kill her."

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

-_-Mizuki-_-

I groaned as another wave of pain rolled over me. My breath was coming out faster now and the waves of pain came in rapid succession. They say that demon pregnancies were quicker than human ones. However, it seemed that demon labor was just as slow and painful as human ones.

I gasped again. I had never felt pain this great before. I could feel the warm blood spreading through the lower part of my robes, staining my clothes and the futon I lay upon. I clenched my fists and bit down on my lip, hoping to keep from crying out. Argh! The pain was just too great…

"Sesshoumaru…" His name was all I could think of and I clung to it as though it were a lifeline. Would he be looking for me or had he not yet noticed my absence?

"Mizuki." My eyes widened at the voice. It was blank, emotionless and yet totally familiar.

Amidst the pain, I managed to raise my self on my elbows to see a white figure standing at the foot of the futon, indifferent to the blood spreading across it.

"K-kanna," I gasped. Oh no…had Naraku sent her to take my baby away? The thought sent me into a bout of panic. My main reaction was to defend the baby, so I let my youki rise, though it wasn't easy, in fact, it was excruciating.

"Stop," Kanna said, as she sensed the rise in my youki.

I managed a weak growl at her. "Stay back," I warned through gritted teeth. A wave of pain coursed through me. "Argh!" My elbows gave way and I fell back to the futon, gasping for breath. I kept my eyes on Kanna, however. I managed to raise my head just a bit so I could glimpse her from just over my protruding womb. Kanna was still staring at me, her mirror clutched in her hands. Suddenly, beside her, two glowing figures appeared. The light from the glowing figures slowly receded to reveal two little girls standing on either side of Kanna. They looked no older than seven and they wore armored kimono.

They were shikigami, I realized.

Kikyou's shikigami—Kochou and Asuka.

But…what were they doing here? Did that mean that Kikyou was close by? Hope suddenly seemed to surge through me.

"K…k…kochou!" I gasped. "A…as…uka…"

"Lady Mizuki." Both shikigami made their way to the side of the futon and knelt there, their heads bowed. "Our mistress Kikyou sent us to help you."

I didn't answer. Instead, I cried out in pain as I felt the contractions growing in intensity. Kochou looked at Asuka who nodded. Asuka stood up and made her way to the foot of the futon, where she raised the bloody sheets to expose my bloodstained kimono.

"Lady Mizuki, if you please," she said. I groaned as I spread my legs and raised my knees. I was dimly aware of Asuka loosening the knot of my obi in order to move the lower half of my kimono out of the way. "My lady, you must force the infant out of you. Push."

I clenched my teeth together as I did as she instructed. I cried out as I struggled to push my little kicker out of me. I could think of nothing else except for the pain and the infant that would be the fruit of my suffering.

"Push, milady!" A strangled scream escaped my lips as I pushed. It felt as though I were pushing my insides out…

Suddenly, a low whimpering reached my ears…

And then, a high-pitched cry…

"My lady, you have a son," Asuka whispered as she knelt beside me and—my heart leaped, my pulse raced—held out a tiny crying infant…

"Shigeru," I whispered as Asuka gently deposited the tiny baby in my arms. The moment I held him, he stopped crying and looked up at me with wide eyes. He was beautiful. His hair was the exact same silver as his father's; his eyes were identical to the golden hue of Sesshoumaru's and on either side of his cheeks was a double jagged stripe, the same marking as his grandmother's. He was a tiny Sesshoumaru except for the markings and his skin. Whereas Sesshoumaru's was pale, his was slightly flushed just beneath…or maybe it was just because of the blood that still covered him?

How could I describe what I felt?

It was surely indescribable—no words would be enough to describe my feelings the moment I held my tiny Shigeru in my arms. The pain seemed to vanish. He cooed and attempted to reach for my face with his tiny fists, cooing all the while.

I felt my eyes misting over. "My Shigeru," I murmured, kissing his bloody forehead. "You look so much like your father—"

Before I could even finish my sentence, another sharp and violent contraction coursed through me, making me gasp and cry out in pain. Asuka immediately took my baby from my arms and I struggled violently to reach for him again, but the pain that rocked me was too unbearable.

Why?

I gasped out again. "Asuka!" I cried out.

Asuka handed Shigeru to Kochou. He immediately started crying and I felt my heart thud painfully—but not as painful as the violent contractions that swarmed me.

Why was I still in pain?

"Lady Mizuki, you must push." Asuka's voice was soothing.

Push?

As in…there was another baby?

At the thought of another baby, warmth filled me. Twins? I held my breath and used it to push, ignoring the pain that rocked me violently. I cried out several times, but it all seemed so…unreal. I had been hard-pressed trying to deliver Shigeru and now…

Another kicker.

I cried out again as I hopefully gave one more final push…

And then, I heard her cry for the first time.

"My lady has a daughter," Asuka announced as she hurried to my side.

I held out my arms for the crying little red bundle and Asuka gently placed her into arms. She was so beautiful. She had her father's silver hair and crescent moon marking; she also had his pale complexion, a complexion that seemed to give off a subtle faint glow, like the moon…

And she had my eyes.

She was a moon demoness, like me.

"My Tsumiko," I murmured, kissing her bloody forehead. She looked up at me, her blue eyes wide. She did not cry, but she did whimper…

I couldn't describe how perfect that moment felt. Me and my two little kickers…

Despite the fact that I was trapped in Naraku's palace, the moment was near perfect…

If only Sesshoumaru were here…

Asuka coaxed me into handing Tsumiko to her so that she could clean her along with her brother, Shigeru. While Asuka gently tended to the two, Kochou approached me, holding something in her hand. A plant, I realized. Not just any ordinary plant, however.

"Here, my lady," Kochou said, handing me the plant. It had small violet berries on it. "Senensu berries—they should heal you quickly." She gave me a knowing look and I immediately understood the danger me and the babies were in. We were still in Naraku's castle; he could so easily come in here…

At that thought, I immediately swallowed the berries. A moment later, I felt the pain leaving me completely. In fact, I could feel the blood stop flowing. I lay back down on the bloody futon and sighed. I lay down for a few moments, feeling my body heal itself after my ordeal. As much as I wanted to sleep, I didn't want to—I was too busy watching Asuka cleaning up my and Sesshoumaru's children…

I wish I could do what she was doing.

A faint glimmer of white suddenly caught my attention. Throughout the labor, Kanna had been silent, watching us, but now she made her way towards me, a bundle in her hands.

"Don't you come any closer," I warned through gritted teeth as she closed in on me, Asuka, Kochou and my children. I growled in warning as she advanced.

"She is not an enemy, Lady Mizuki," Kochou said. "She has been under orders from our mistress since your wedding day."

My eyes widened. "So that's why you warned me?" I asked the incarnate. Kanna nodded. It was so hard for me to believe such a thing—_Kanna_ capable of _betrayal_?

She held out the bundle in her arms. Kimono. I looked up at her; she was staring blankly at me. I gingerly sat up and then carefully stood up, surprised to find the pain completely gone—the berries of Senensu had healed me so, even my old figure was back. I hesitantly took the kimono from Kanna and—with the help of Kochou—I washed myself of the blood and quickly changed (I had no qualms about changing in front of an incarnate who couldn't even feel anything about it). The kimono was a light powder blue in color with silver trimming. It was a simple thing with slits that ran all the way up to my thighs. The obi was a darker shade of blue. It was a kimono that easily allowed me to battle.

After I had changed, I hurried to my children's side. Asuka had finished cleaning and changing them. I gathered both of them into my arms, feeling their little fists clasp tendrils of my hair.

My eyes were misting over again…

I kissed each of them, feeling them coo in reply. "I'll get you two out of here," I murmured as Tsumiko gave an exceptionally hard tug at my hair. "Your father will be waiting."

"Mizuki." It was Kanna's blank voice, ruining my moment. It was with great difficulty that I pulled away my gaze from the faces of my two babies to look at her. I was still somewhat uneasy with Kanna and I was often tempted to growl at her despite the fact that she didn't mean any harm.

"Yes?" 

She didn't answer, instead, she held up her mirror which glowed brightly. I peered into the mirror, clutching my two angels close to me. The glow of the mirror slowly receded and I gasped.

"Sesshoumaru," I whispered.

It was Sesshoumaru. He was standing in front of a barrier—Naraku's barrier, I realized. He wasn't alone. Inuyasha and the others were with him.

He had come for me.

"I have to get out of here," I said, determined, as I held Tsumiko and Shigeru closer to me. "I have to go to him—"

"I don't think that's possible," a haughty voice said.

Fear spread through me. Once again, it wasn't fear for myself—it was fear for the two precious angels in my arms…

I spun around, a growl erupting from my throat. The instinct and desire to protect overwhelmed me, flooding every cell in my body, invading every thought in my mind. I just _had_ to protect.

Kagura was standing just outside of the door, which she had slid open with such silence that even I had not noticed. There was a malevolent smile playing around her glistening ruby lips and a sparkle in her scarlet eyes.

"Kagura," I growled. Asuka and Kochou immediately leapt in front of me, ready to defend me as Kikyou had no doubt instructed.

But I didn't need their protection.

At the thought of Kagura being allowed any where near my babies, a fearsome bloodlust coursed throughout me, taking hold of me…

I would never allow it! 

Kagura didn't spare me another glance—her gaze strayed to Kanna. "So, turned traitor, have you?" she asked, tapping her chin intently with her fan. "I suppose Naraku will deal with you after he kills Sesshoumaru and the others."

By now, I felt myself shaking so badly that I feared for my precious ones. The low growling from my throat turned Kagura's attention back to me.

"Ah," she said, eyeing the infants in my arms. "I see. Well, Mizuki, you'll have to hand them over to me—I don't want to kill them when I kill you."

"Asuka, Kochou," I said through gritted teeth. "Take Shigeru and Tsumiko."

Kagura only raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Oh?" she said. "You intend to fight me?"

I didn't answer as I gently deposited Tusmiko into Asuka's arms and Shigeru into Kochou's. I turned around to face Kagura, my teeth slightly bared.

"I'm not going to allow you to come near," I snarled, the instinct to protect stronger than ever.

Her smile widened. "Bring it on."

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

**A1969: and that, people, was the second to the last chapter!**

**Kagome: the authoress hopes that you all enjoyed it!  
A1969: please, please, please review! **

**Kagome: c'mon…won't you tell us what's in the last chapter?**

**A1969: no, it's a surprise.**

**Inuyasha: bah!**

**A1969: anyway, please, please, please review!**


	53. Requiem

**A1969: -sobs- waah! The last chapter! –sobs-**

**Kagome: -sobs- It's been nice knowing you all!**

**Inuyasha: yeesh! You guys!**

**Kagome: shut up, Inuyasha! Speaking of which, anyone seen Sesshoumaru?**

**Inuyasha: nope, and I hope he doesn't come back!**

**Sesshoumaru: sorry to disappoint you, little brother.**

**Inuyasha: yeesh! Couldn't you have hung yourself? Everyone will be happy if you did! Well…except for your legion of fangirls, that is. –smirks-  
A1969: anyway…thank you all so much for the reviews I've received throughout the entire story! Without them, I wouldn't have had the inspiration to write! So, thank you so much!**

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

**-Mizuki-**

Protect.

That was the only word that made any sense at the moment.

I have often heard people—okay, mostly demons, and some arrogant humans—say that protecting someone or something was a complete waste of both time and energy. However, they might not have had something precious to protect which was why they say so…

But me…

_I _had something to protect.

Something infinitely more precious than my own life…

I stared at Kagura. Her eyes were taunting and her ruby lips were smirking at me.

"Bring it on," she said again.

I glared at her. I held out my hand and a ball of white light appeared on my palm. It elongated and stretched until it became a staff.

"Oh?" Kagura said, amused. "You really _are _going to fight me? You won't just surrender those two infants over? If you do, your life will be spared, I assure you."

I narrowed my eyes. "You," I snarled, "insult me. You think that I would think of myself before I think of my children? I'd rather die!"

"Oh? Is that how important they are to you?"

"They were born out of the love Sesshoumaru and I share!" I snarled. The staff I held glowed white and I pointed it at her. "Of course they are important! More than my own life! And you…if you think that I will let you lay a single finger on them, you're dead!"

Kagura smirked. "Enough talking, little girl. Dance of Blades!"

I jumped out of the way just as crescent-shaped blades sped towards me. They rammed into the floor, sending a spray of dust and pieces of tatami matting into the air. There was a low groan, and then, without warning, the ceiling fell in, exposing the starry night sky beyond. I quickly raised my staff and sent a gust of air at the debris to keep them from falling on me and my precious ones. I glared at Kagura then, with a flick of my staff, I hurled the debris at her.

"Kochou, Asuka!" I called over my shoulder. "Get Shigeru and Tsumiko out of here now!"

Kochou and Asuka both glowed with a yellow light and slowly, they ascended into the air, but before they could even make it out of the opening in the ceiling, a jet of flame snaked towards them.

"No!" I cried out. I sent another gust of air at the flames and they dissipated. Kochou and Asuka fell back to the floor, Shigeru and Tsumiko safe in their arms.

I glared at Kagura.

She smirked at me.

"I'm going to kill you!" I snarled.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

"Follow me!" Inuyasha shouted over his shoulder, at Miroku and the others, except, of course, for his brother who had taken to the air and was flying high above them.

"You're just following Sesshoumaru," Shippou, who was riding on Inuyasha along with Kagome, said.

"Shut up!"

Kagome was silent was she stared up at the demon lord. _His desperation to find Mizuki is astounding,_ she thought. _The adrenaline rush is enough to make him sense Naraku's barrier—or maybe we can sense the barrier because Kikyou is leading us to it?_

Earlier in the night, Kikyou had used her teleportation to lead them to Naraku's barrier. Both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were following Kikyou's scent. Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru again, who looked more like a white ghost against the dark night sky than the fearsome demon lord that he was.

"Inuyasha, do you think we'll make it in time?" she asked, worried as she clutched Inuyasha's shoulder. "When we saw Mizuki in the mirror, she was already in labor…I'm sure…by this time…the babies would be born…do you think"—she lowered her voice so Sesshoumaru wouldn't hear—"that they're alright?"

Inuyasha had a hard look in his eyes and he gritted his teeth. "They have to be." He glanced up at his brother for a fraction of a second then back to the forest path they were taking. "If they aren't, Mizuki will have hell from me when we find her!"

Kagome suppressed a small smile. It seemed that Inuyasha cared about his brother's happiness though, of course, he wasn't showing it. The worry soon returned, however. _We have to hurry! Who knows what's happening now?_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"There she is!" Sango cried out, pointing to a lone figure in the distance. They had reached a forest at the foot of a mountain. At the very edge of the forest, stood Kikyou, her white haori blowing softly in the wind, her new bow slung over her shoulder. Sesshoumaru descended neatly a few feet away from her, his eyes fixed on the forest.

"A barrier?" he said to himself.

"A weak one," Kikyou said, walking passed him and approaching the invisible barrier. "Inuyasha's Tessaiga can destroy this barrier. It's weak…almost as if Naraku wishes us to be able to break through…" Her voice trailed off and a faraway look came into her eyes.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes dangerously at the barrier and, without another word, he pulled out his Bakusaiga. Kikyou eyed him wearily then stepped back just as Sesshoumaru pointed his sword at the barrier.

"Wait, Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha called out just as he and the others arrived. "Lemme—!"

Inuyasha wasn't able to finish his sentence. A flash of light burst out of Bakusaiga and rammed against the barrier. The light licked the sides of the barrier which surrounded the whole forest and the mountain behind it.

"He won't be able to destroy it," Inuyasha muttered in a low voice. "That barrier is too huge!"

But he was wrong. The barrier pulsed with energy and vanished like a wisp of smoke blown away by the breeze.

"You spoke too soon," Hakudoshi said, smirking, at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha glared at him. "Shut up."

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

The room was dark.

In the darkness, a single point of light came from a low burning brazier. Naraku stood near the brazier, shadows dancing across his features and a wicked smirk forming on his lips.

"Kanna." A soft glow of white light materialized in the center of the room. Kanna slowly walked towards her master, her mirror held in her hands.

"Show me Inuyasha and the others." Kanna quietly held up her mirror. There was a brief flash of light and Naraku peered into the mirror's depths. Light from the brazier glinted off the mirro's lustrous surface as the images of Inuyasha and the others appeared before Naraku's eyes.

"Don't be hasty, Sesshoumaru!" In the mirror, Inuyasha screamed as his elder brother charged into the forest and towards the castle on the mountain. "Dammit, c'mon!" Inuyasha and the others chased after the demon lord.

Naraku's smile slowly faded as he realized one thing—Kikyou was with them. Not only that, but Kagome's bow had been fixed and copied, the copy being with Kikyou. A frown replaced his smile. Those bows would be a problem, he admitted to himself.

"No matter," Naraku said as he made his way to a dark corner of the room which was lighted only by the moonlight filtering through the window. He removed a sheathed sword from the corner, his eyes glinting with malice. "It really doesn't matter."

"Tonight, all of you shall perish."

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Sesshoumaru pointed Bakusaiga at the castle's main gate and a blast of energy spiraled from the sword and towards the gates, blowing them away and sending a shower of debris into the courtyard. They entered the courtyard and Kagome hopped off Inuyasha's back, her eyes scouring the courtyard.

"Something's not right," Miroku muttered as he and Sango both alighted from Kirara's back.

"It was all too easy," Kikyou said, taking a step away from everyone else. She looked up at the towering castle and frowned. "Naraku…what are you planning?"

At that moment, a loud boom was heard from the castle's east wing. Sesshoumaru's head automatically snapped in the direction of the sound, his eyes narrowing. Mizuki's scent came from that wing of the castle…

He automatically ran towards the east wing, but before he could even take a step out of the courtyard, he felt something hard ram into him, sending him flying backwards. Sesshoumaru landed neatly on his feet, next to Inuyasha, his eyes narrowed menacingly at the creator of the barrier.

"Naraku," he snarled as miasma swirled in the air above them. A low chuckle came from the miasma as it slowly swirled and twisted in the air.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, what's the rush?" Naraku slowly emerged amidst the miasma, his red eyes glinting with malice.

Everyone's eyes—except Sesshoumaru's—widened in shock.

Naraku looked nothing like his former self. He wore a black haori and equally black hakama. Armor covered his shoulders and his chest, spiked and glinting softly in the light of the moon. His hair was drawn back into a ponytail for a change and on his waist was strapped a sheathed sword. It was to this sword that both Kagome and Kikyou's eyes were drawn.

"Kikyou…" Kagome said, her eyes widening as she felt a familiar pull coming from the sword. "That sword…"

"I can sense it as well," Kikyou said softly, her eyes narrowed up at Naraku.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked.

Kikyou did not answer; instead, she took another step forward and glared up at Naraku. "Naraku…you have embedded the Sacred Jewel in your sword?"

Naraku chuckled as he slowly drew out his sword. The Sacred Jewel was embedded at the sword's hilt, its aura emanating from the weapon. Sesshoumaru growled at him and Naraku turned his attention to the aggravated demon lord.

"Ah, I almost forgot, Lord Sesshoumaru," Naraku said, somewhat amused. "Tell me why are you so aggravated?"

Sesshoumaru glared at him and pointed his sword at Naraku. "Move." His voice was cold, deadly and menacing.

Naraku only chuckled. "Tell me, Lord Sesshoumaru, are you really that desperate to save her?" he asked. "And to think that you, the great Lord Sesshoumaru, would fall prey to the same kind of emotions that destroyed your dear father."

Without warning, Sesshoumaru leapt into the air towards Naraku. Naraku smirked and pointed his sword at the demon lord. The jewel embedded in the hilt pulsed and tuned darker.

"Sesshoumaru, watch out!" Kagome shouted as the jewel let out a blast of dark light. Sessshoumaru immediately jumped higher into the air to avoid the deadly blast.

"Don't think I'll let you get passed me that easily," Naraku said, his tone amused as Sesshoumaru jumped lightly back to the ground.

"Hakudoshi," Sesshoumaru suddenly said. "Go."

Before anyone could blink, Hakudoshi formed a barrier around himself. With lightning speed, the boy rammed his barrier against Naraku's and, to everyone's surprise, Hakudoshi's barrier went through Naraku's.

"Go!" Sesshoumaru said, a little more forcefully.

Hakudoshi gave them all a doubtful look then turned and darted towards the castle, his barrier slowly fading into the distance.

"What're you up to?" Inuyasha asked, throwing a sidelong glance at his brother.

Sesshoumaru didn't answer; instead, he turned his attention back to Naraku.

"Very amusing," Naraku said and indeed, he sounded amused. "You intend to have the boy rescue your Mizuki. I doubt he'll make it."

"Silence!"

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

**-Mizuki-**

"Give it up, little girl!" Kagura's wind blades whizzed towards me and I jumped up to avoid them.

No, I would never give up. Behind me, I could hear the whimpering of the two precious jewels that I absolutely _had _to protect. I glanced slightly behind me. Kochou and Asuka held them in their arms. I could feel my eyes soften.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," I whispered. "Even if it costs me my own life."

"Then you'd better pay up!" Kagura's wind blades rained from her fan. I waved my staff and managed to dispel her wind blades. But I was breathing hard. My breath was short and I realized that I was growing tired—after all, I had just given birth. Despite the fact that Kouchou and Asuka had given me Senensu berries, I was still tired.

Kagura noticed.

She let out a low chuckle. "For your own sake, you'd best give up and hand those two over to me."

I glanced behind me once more, at the two precious ones that I had to protect and turned back to Kagura, my jaw set in determination. "I'd rather die," I hissed, pointing the staff at her.

"And so you shall…Dance of the Fire Titan!"

She twirled her fan in the air and as she did so, flames leapt from it. For a moment, the flames spiraled in the air and then they slowly took on the form of a fiery woman. Heat emanated from her. The floor at her feet was instantly burned to ashes.

"Kill her!" Kagura ordered.

The titan charged towards me and I jumped backwards into the air. The fiery woman jumped and held out what appeared to be a blade of flames. I parried her attack with my own staff and, to my horror, where the staff made contact with the fiery blade it slowly started to burn. I pulled away from the titan and jumped back to the ground, just in front of Kouchou and Asuka.

Kagura was chuckling by now. "You're not what you used to be," she said, amused. "Has being married unhinged you somehow? I think so. Heh. I _told_ you to give your mate to me."

Rage flowed through me. "Shut up!" I snarled as I pointed my staff at her. "I'd rather die excruciatingly again and again than see him in your arms!"

She raised her eyebrows. "Oh? He would be touched to hear you say it!" She waved her fan again and another fiery woman emerged from thin air, horrible and just as fiery as the first. The two titans stood side by side, in front of me, fiery blades held out, heat radiating from their bodies.

Damn. I couldn't let these two anywhere near Shigeru or Tsumiko.

"Get her!" Kagura shrieked, pointing her fan at me.

The two fiery women ran towards me, both blades held out. I held out my staff and blocked both blades. The combined force and the heat of the two fiery demons pushed me back. I could feel my heels digging into the ground as I struggled to hold back the two demons. Urgh…the heat was murder. How could Kagura have gotten so strong?

To my horror, the force and the heat of the blades of the two demons was just too much. The staff I held slowly started to crack, splintering in the middle…

"Give up!" Kagura snarled.

But no. I would never give up. I looked at the crack in the staff and willed it to seal up. The crack glowed with light and isealed up. I glanced at the two fiery demons and, with a surge of strength, I pushed them back. They jumped into the air, their heads lightly brushing against the ceiling and setting it aflame. The flames lapped at the walls, spreading rapidly.

Damn, yet another complication that I had to attend to.

Kagura was laughing. "What now?" she asked.

I gritted my teeth and glared at her. The flames spread from the ceiling and to the walls, encompassing us in flames. I suddenly heard two low wailings behind me, and I felt my heart ache at the sound of my children's cries. The heat was getting to them. At that moment, I heard a low splintering coming from above me, on the ceiling. I spun around and, to my horror, a blazing beam fell from the ceiling and towards Kochou and Asuka…

"No!" I cried out as I instinctively turned my back on Kagura and her demons and raced towards my precious ones. Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and the beam fell uselessly against a blue barrier erected by Kochou and Asuka.

I stopped in my tracks as indescribable relief washed through me…followed by a flash of heat and a deep sense of pain.

Kagura had played dirty.

One of her fire demon's blazing blades was lodged in my right shoulder. It was no longer blazing, but it was still burning hot. I gasped as the pain washed through me. I gingerly placed a hand on the blade and, with a cry, pulled it out of my shoulder. The gash was deep and it bled profusely.

Kagura was laughing again. "Never turn your back on your opponent," she hissed.

A hand still on the gash, I turned to face her slowly, my staff held in my other hand, the pain coursing through me.

"Mizuki, you needn't worry about these two," Asuka said. "We will protect them."

Right. Still, could you blame me if I worried nonetheless?

I glared at Kagura. I was aware that I was at a disadvantage. The pain in my right shoulder flowed throughout my entire arm and I doubted that I would be able to fight properly.

Damn, what now? I transferred my staff to my left arm, and glared at the two fire demons that stood side by side.

"Oh, you persist, eh?" Kagura asked. "Really, where do you get the strength?" She sounded mocking.

"I have those whom I want to protect," I snapped.

She rolled her eyes. "What a boring answer…Kill her, and this time, make sure you get it right!"

Once again, the fire demons lunged towards me. Only one of them had her weapon with her and it was that demon whose attack I parried with my staff. The other demon tried to claw me with fiery talons and I held out my injured right arm and sent a gust of wind at it. I had the satisfaction of seeing it stagger backwards, giving me a few moments to deal with its partner. But before I had time to act, however, the demon that I had managed to throw off balance emitted a jet of flames from its mouth. My eyes widened when I realized that I had no escape this time…

"Die!" Kagura shrieked.

I could think of only one name then…

Sesshoumaru…

I hoped he would forgive me for dying…

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

"Stop!" Before the jet of flames could reach Mizuki, the two fire demons were knocked out of harm's way by a pinkish sphere.

Mizuki's eyes widened. "Hakudoshi!" she exclaimed.

Hakudoshi and his barrier stood between Mizuki and the two fire demons that were clumsily standing back up after their fall.

Kagura raised her eyebrows, amused. "Oh?" she asked. "You, of all people, are here, Hakudoshi? Come to save her?"

Hakudoshi only narrowed his eyes at the wind witch. He glanced at Mizuki from over his shoulder. "Take those two and get out of here," he ordered, somewhat imperious. "Sesshoumaru will kill me if anything happens to you or to your offspring."

"But, I can't just leave you here to deal with that witch!" Mizuki exclaimed.

For a moment, Hakudoshi's eyes softened, or maybe it was just a trick of the light. "I'm not weak like you," he sneered. "I can beat that witch on my own, thanks. Now go."

Mizuki smiled slightly at the boy's insult. "But still…"

"Go." Hakudoshi's tone was a little more forceful. "Sesshoumaru and the others will be waiting for you."

Mizuki nodded. "Right." She stood up and made her way to Kouchou and Asuka. She took both her children from their arms and held them in her own. Shigeru and Tsumiko wailed loudly as the flames spread rapidly in the room. Mizuki looked at Kouchou and Asuka who both nodded at her. In the blink of an eye, a barrier formed around Mizuki.

"Oh, and Mizuki." Mizuki stopped in her tracks and whirled around to look at Hakudoshi, whose back was turned to her and who was regarding Kagura with apparent venom in his eyes.

"Yes?"

"Thank you…for everything. For my freedom…for the friends you gave me…"

Mizuki smiled softly again. "I'm hardly the person you should be thanking," she said. A moment later, there was a flash of flame and Mizuki, Kochou and Asuka vanished.

"What fools you all are," Kagura sneered as her fire demons closed in around Hakudoshi's barrier. "Especially you…You are the biggest fool of them all, Hakudoshi."

"Fool, am I?" Hakudoshi said, holding his naginata tighter. "You just don't see it, Kagura. I've changed since Mizuki gave me my heart. You say I'm a fool…No, you say everyone in this castle is a fool. Does that mean that you are the only exception? Of course you would be the only exception—you have no heart. How could you be a fool if you have no heart?"

"Shut up!" Kagura waved her fan and her fire demons charged towards Hakudoshi. They rammed against his barrier and the boy only smirked, but the smirk faded as soon as Kagura waved her fan again. A white mist emanated from her fan, slowly wrapping itself around Hakudoshi's barrier.

"Damn it," the white child muttered as soon as his barrier slowly faded away.

"Ah, ah," Kagura said. "This time, Hakudoshi, we're playing this my way."

"So be it," Hakudoshi said. "I can beat you—barrier or no barrier."

"We shall see." Kagura waved her fan again and this time, three more demons materialized from thin air. Fire, water, earth and air demons, all made up of the element they represented, closed in around Hakudoshi. The boy glanced left and right, trying to find a gap through which he could escape, but could find none.

"Well, well, well," Kagura said. "Any last wishes before I let my titans devour you?"

"Yeah," the boy said. "Fool." Without further ado, Hakudoshi created another barrier around himself and, in the blink of an eye, the barrier shot upwards and towards the ceiling. A moment later, there was a deafening crash as pieces of wood and beams, all aflame, fell from the ceiling and towards the floor. There was another crash as the burning debris fell on the four elemental demons that Kagura summoned.

"Damn you!" Kagura snarled as she waved her fan above herself. There was a strong gust of wind and the burning debris was blown away from her and back at Hakudoshi who only smirked as the debris rammed uselessly against his barrier. The debris fell on the four elemental demons who were all buried underneath the flaming pieces of wood with the exception of Kagura's fire titans.

Kagura glared up at the boy. He could recreate his barriers without having the need to rest?

"Ah," Hakudoshi said, as understanding dawned on him. "Your mist that dispels barriers—it takes a great amount of energy to use, doesn't it? Ergo, you can only use it once in battle."

"Oh?" Kagura asked. "Figured it out, haven't you?"

Without bothering to reply, Hakudoshi charged towards Kagura, his naginata held aloft, his barrier glinting faintly in the firelight. Before he could get to Kagura, however, the two remaining fire titans blocked his path, their fiery blades clashing with Hakudoshi's barrier.

"Kill him!" Kagura ordered.

"Why don't you fight me yourself?" Hakudoshi taunted as he allowed his naginata to phase through the barrier. The naginata clashed against the fiery blades of the titans, sending sparks flying into the air. He pulled his naginata back quickly. He couldn't use his blade on these demons—the blade would melt.

Kagura saw his dilemma and smirked at him, her ruby red lips glistening in the light of the flames.

"Don't smirk at me!" Hakudohi pushed back the two demons using his barrier, sending them flying against the wall. The demons hit the burning wall with a loud thud. The wall gave way and fell on top of the two fire demons. Flame against flame didn't have any effect, however, and the two demons stood up.

_Curses_, Hakudoshi thought. _You can't fight fire against fire, eh?_ Inspiration suddenly hit him.

"You're loosing your touch, Kagura," Hakudoshi said as he turned in his barrier to face the wind witch. Behind him, he could hear the two fire demons unleashing jets of flame against his barrier to no avail. "The last time we fought, you were much quicker, weren't you?"

"Damn you, Hakudoshi!" _Kagura may have been made stronger by Naraku_, thought Hakudoshi, _but there was one thing he didn't give her—brains._

The barrier around the boy suddenly vanished.

Kagura smirked. "Bad move boy!" She waved her fan at him and her two fire demons released jets of flame at him. Hakudoshi jumped out of the way, but wasn't quick enough. He gasped as he felt the scorching heat on his arm. He fell back to the ground, landing on his two feet, his eyes narrowed at Kagura.

"You're impossibly slow without Entei, aren't you?" Kagura sneered as her demons stood in front of her, ready to strike Hakudoshi down.

"And you're impossible stupid, aren't you?" Hakudoshi retorted.

"What?" Kagura asked.

Hakudoshi grinned at her. There was a flash of purple and Kagura found herself trapped in Hakudoshi's barrier along with her two fire demons.

"Damn you, you brat!" Kagura snarled. She waved her fan and her two fire demons vanished, leaving her alone in the barrier. "Let me out!"

"Then get out," Hakudoshi taunted. Finally…payback after all the humiliation that Kagura gave him.

"Let me out!" the wind witch screamed.

Hakudoshi held out his hand towards the barrier and began closing his fingers slowly. Kagura's eyes widened as soon she realized what he was doing. The barrier started to diminish in size, closing in around her.

"Damn you, let me out!" Kagura screamed as she waved her fan at the barrier, to no avail. Damn it! If only she could summon her dispelling mist again…

Hakudoshi closed his hand and Kagura was no more.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

Mizuki stopped in her tracks. In front of her was the double doors of the castle and beyond that, in the courtyard, she could make out flashes of light and loud bangs of the battle that raged on. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as the scents of those who fought reached her—Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kirara, Kikyou…Sesshoumaru.

Everyone was there. _Then is this to be the final battle?_ Mizuki thought. She looked down at the two precious bundles in her arms, a smile slowly spreading on her face. The two infants in her arms were asleep. Unbelievable. Sighing, Mizuki bent her head gave them each a kiss, her eyes closed, just remembering their scent. Tsumiko whined as her lips lightly brushed her daughter's forehead, but the infant moon demon did not open her eyes.

Mizuki sighed then turned to Kochou and Asuka who were both looking at her. "Kochou, Asuka, take them, please." She knelt on one knee as she handed Shigeru to Kochou and Tsumiko to Asuka.

"Lady Mizuki…" Asuka said as Mizuki made for the door. "Lord Sesshoumaru would not wish you to fight."

Mizuki stopped at the threshold of the palace and placed a hand on her neck, on the two necklaces she wore. Her necklace, the crescent moon and star pendant and the other necklace that Sesshoumaru's mother gave to her on her wedding day. Funny how she wore both of them at the same time, but tonight that would change. She silently took off her necklace, the crescent moon pendant and held it in front of her, watching as the moonlight softly glinted off it. She turned to Kochou and Asuka.

"I have to help them," she said quietly. "Tonight is the night that Naraku's evil must end. For the sake of everyone, Naraku must die. And I have to help them accomplish that." She looked at the necklace again, her eyes narrowed slightly. "Tonight, it must all end." She looked back at Kochou and Asuka and at the two infanfts in their arms. "Keep them safe for me," she whispered as she ran out the door.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

"Adamant Barrage!" Spears of adamant flew from Inuyasha's Tessaiga and towards Naraku's barrier. There was a loud boom as the spears of adamant collided with the barrier.

"Did he do it?" Kagome asked as dust rose in the air.

"No." Kikyou's eyes were narrowed as the dust slowly settled. Naraku laughed at them, his barrier still intact.

"Not even Inuyasha's Adamant Barrage can dispel Naraku's barrier!" Sango exclaimed.

"Your mere attacks won't work so easily on me, Inuyasha," Naraku sneered, his red eyes glinting sadistically.

"Inuyasha." Inuyasha nearly jumped out of his skin as soon as he realized that it was his brother who was addressing him.

"If you're gonna say something about my being weak, then can it, Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha snapped, without looking at his brother, his gaze fixed wholly on Naraku.

"Stop jumping to conclusions, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said as he went to stand next to his brother. "Keep your silence and listen."

"Huh?"

"Your Adamant Barrage—unleash it. Now."

"What?" Inuyasha asked. "Adamant Barrage? Are you blind, you mutt? It has no effect."

"Unleash it."

"Inuyasha, just listen to Sesshoumaru, won't you?" Kagome said.

Inuyasha glared at her. Then he turned his attention back to Naraku, who only laughed at them. "Something up your sleeves?" he sneered as the black Sacred Jewel pulsed.

"Now."

"Adamant Barrage!" Inuyasha shouted as spears of adamant flew towards Naraku.

"Dragon Strike!" Inuyasha's eyes widened as Sesshoumaru's attack combined with his own. The Dragon Strike both propelled and fused each spear of adamant with its own power. The spears of adamant turned blue and started glowing. Naraku's eyes widened as the combined attack made contact with his barrier.

"Wow!" Kagome cheered. "Adamant Strike!"

"It worked," Kikyou said, smiling a small, triumphant smile for there, floating several feet above them, without his barrier to protect him, was Naraku, with a look of rage and amusement on his face. How rage and amusement could have kept company, one would never know.

"So you have nothing to hide behind now." Sesshoumaru leapt lightly into the air so that he hovered in front of Naraku, a small smirk threatening at the corners of his mouth. Sesshoumaru pointed his sword at Naraku and a flash of light erupted from the blade and towards the half-demon.

"Did he get him?" Shippou asked, jumping onto Kagome's shoulder. To everyone's surprise, Naraku had vanished. No trace of him remained, not even pieces of his flesh that were usually left behind every time either Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru managed to inflict damage on him.

"He's…gone?" Sango mused.

Kikyou's eyes suddenly widened. "Kagome, behind you!"

Kagome spun around to find Naraku standing behind her, a smirk on his face. She screamed as Naraku raised his tentacles. Before Naraku could hit her, however, Kikyou notched an arrow to her silver bow and launched it at him.

"Kagome, get down!" Kikyou shouted.

Kagome ducked just as the arrow lit up with a strong light. "It's stronger than before," Miroku said, awe in his voice.

"The bows increased their spiritual power," Sango said.

The arrow was useless. Naraku vanished again, only to end up behind Inuyasha. Before Inuyasha could even blink, Naraku's sword slashed through his shoulder, sending a shower of blood on the ground.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted as the hanyou staggered backward.

Naraku chuckled sadistically and raised his sword to point it at Inuyasha who fell to the ground, a hand on his wounded shoulder.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango's Hiraikotsu wheeled through the air, heading straight for Naraku who merely deflected it with his sword.

"Nothing will work, you fools," Naraku sneered.

"Kagome," Kikyou said, turning to the miko hanyou. "Let's combine our arrows—that will kill Naraku."

"Right," Kagome said, nodding as she and Kikyou both notched arrows to their bows.

Naraku raised his eyebrows in an amused manner. "You can't kill what you can't hit now, can you?" he taunted.

"Now!" Kagome and Kikyou both fired their arrows. Everyone watched as the arrows collided with each other in midair. The arrows fused together into one and the light that emanated from the arrow was so strong everyone had to cover their faces with their sleeves.

"Incredible," Miroku said as the light headed for Naraku.

"Did they hit him?" Shippou asked as the dust raised by the attack slowly subsided.

But Naraku had vanished again.

"He's gone!" Kagome said, dismayed.

Suddenly, there was a loud shriek from Sango. Everyone wheeled around just as Naraku's tentacles caught the taijiya unawares. Sango was sent flying into the air.

"Sango!" Miroku shouted as he ran after Sango. He held out his arms and Sango fell into them with a grunt.

"Thanks, Miroku," Sango said as Miroku set her on her feet. "Damn, he's quick."

Naraku had vanished again.

Everyone unconsciously formed a circle, their eyes scanning the area for any sign on Naraku.

"Come on out and show yourself, you bastard!" Inuyasha roared.

"Gladly." Naraku was suddenly behind Inuyasha and, before anyone could react, he plunged his sword deep into the hanyou's back.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome and Kikyou both notched arrows to their bows and simultaneously fired them at Naraku. Once again, the arrows combined and veered towards Naraku who had once again vanished.

"Behind you, Sesshoumaru!" Kagome shouted just as Naraku reappeared behind the youkai lord. Sesshoumaru quickly spun around and slashed at Naraku with his Bakusaiga only to find that Naraku had vanished again.

"Dammit!" Inuyasha roared, not even taking notice of the blood that dripped from his wounds. "Quit running away like the coward you are, Naraku!"

"Kagome, look out!" Sango suddenly shouted as Naraku appeared behind Kagome, his sword raised above the young woman.

Kagome spun around, her eyes wide, as Naraku's sword descended on her.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted.

Suddenly, there was a tinkling sound of a small chain and Naraku froze where he was, his sword suspended in midair. Kagome quickly jumped backwards, landing next to Kikyou.

"He stopped?" Sango said. They saw the reason why. A thin silver chain was wound around Naraku's throat, the chain of a necklace whose pendant was visible at his throat. Everyone's eyes went to the owner of the necklace who stood behind Naraku and who held the chain to his throat, immobilizing him.

"Mizuki…" Sesshoumaru whispered, relief coursing through him. She was safe, she was unharmed…

"Mizuki's alright," Sango said. "Wait a moment…has she…given birth already?" The last part she muttered to herself as her eyes landed on Mizuki's flat stomach.

Mizuki held the chain tightly in her grasp. "Damn you," Naraku hissed, totally unable to move.

"Kagome, Kikyou!" Mizuki shouted at the two priestesses. "Shoot now!"

Kagome and Kikyou glanced at each other. "Step away, Mizuki," Kikyou said as she and Kagome both notched arrows to their bows.

Mizuki gave them a sad smile. "I'm sorry, I can't," she said softly, her eyes finding Sesshoumaru's. "If I do, then Naraku will be able to move again. Shoot now while you have the chance."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened infinitesimally as soon as he realized what Mizuki was going to do. "No!" he snarled. "Step away from Naraku now." His tone was laced with command—a tone he had never used on her before. If Mizuki didn't step away from Naraku, the combined power of Kikyou and Kagome's arrows would purify her as well.

"I'm sorry," Mizuki whispered, a soft smile on her lips. "There is no other way…"

"Mizuki!" Sesshoumaru snarled.

"Inuyasha, Miroku, hold him tightly," Mizuki ordered with such imperiousness that the two automatically obeyed. Inuyasha latched onto Sesshoumaru's right arm while Miroku held his left arm. The monk took out a sutra and threw it at the ground at Sesshoumaru's feet. Threads of light erupted form the sutra and bound Sesshoumaru tightly.

"I'm sorry," Mizuki whispered as she slowly felt Naraku struggle against her hold.

Sesshoumaru was snarling by now. His eyes had turned blood red as he struggled against Inuyasha and against the holy threads of light that immobilized him. No! He was not going to let her die for their sakes.

"Kikyou, Kagome, shoot!" Mizuki shouted urgently. "Do it now! I can't hold him much longer!"

"Mizuki!" Sesshoumaru snarled, struggling.

Mizuki turned her gaze on him, smilingly lovingly at him. "I'm sorry," she whispered softly.

Kikyou and Kagome looked at each other, their eyes hard. They slowly nodded at each other and pointed their arrows at Naraku and Mizuki.

"No!" Sesshoumaru struggled now. Inuyasha felt his brother's demonic energy rise and knew that at any moment, Sesshoumaru could break free of Miroku's holy restraints.

Mizuki smiled at him. "I love you…" she whispered as Kikyou and Kagome released their arrows. The arrows combined and sped towards her and Naraku…

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

**-Mizuki-**

The light that sped towards me and Naraku was so bright and so pure…

It would be the last thing I would see…

I had no regrets. Memories of the time I spent with Sesshoumaru raced through my mind and the thought of not having any regrets became stronger. Wait…I would have one regret. I would not live to see our children grow…

But no. I couldn't turn back now…

Besides, even if I did want to, it was too late.

The combined arrow struck Naraku's heart. Light radiated from the arrow, surrounding both me and Naraku. I could feel the burning pain of the holy energy that slowly enveloped us…

"Mizuki!" I could hear him. Sesshoumaru…

I'm sorry.

"Mizuki!"

"Mizuki…" Huh? This voice…it wasn't Sesshoumaru's…

As the blinding light slowly engulfed me and Naraku I saw a woman surrounded by a different light. She was very beautiful and very familiar and her arms were outstretched towards me, as though she wished to embrace me… 

"Mizuki," she whispered.

But everything was black.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

"No!" There was a loud bang and Miroku and Inuyasha were thrown backwards just as Sesshoumaru's demonic energy destroyed Miroku's spell. Sesshoumaru automatically raced towards the light that engulfed Mizuki and Naraku. He stopped in his tracks. That light was too pure, too holy and it was slowly fading…

His heart raced as the light slowly dissipated.

Mizuki and Naraku were gone, both purified into oblivion. Nothing remained, not even the much sought-after Sacred Jewel. Such was the strength of Kikyou and Kagome's spiritual energy.

No…

Mizuki…

She was dead…

No…

For a moment, nothing but numb disbelief coursed through him. It can't be real. Surely, it was all just a trick? Some horrid joke that they were playing on him? And if it was a joke, they would all pay most dearly…

But then, his mind slowly started to shun all the denial and the horrid reality of truth dawned on him like the sun rising on the horizon, destroying the denial that was night…

His Mizuki was dead.

And there was no bringing her back for her body had been purified.

He suddenly fell to the ground on his knees, his head downcast, a shadow falling across his eyes. He was as still as a statue.

Kagome and the others watched him in dismay. The miko hanyou felt guilty—too guilty. It had been her and Kikyou's arrow that killed Mizuki…

She glanced at Kikyou. The undead priestess's face was impassive and seemingly emotionless but Kagome knew that, like her, Kikyou was also feeling the bitter torments of guilt and grief. She turned her attention from Kikyou to the others. They all had downcast looks on their faces. Sango looked as though she wanted to cry and Miroku's arm was draped comfortingly across her shoulders, while his own face was hard like stone. Inuyasha's eyes were fixed on his brother and his mouth was set in a hard line.

They were all like stone.

Even the demon lord who knelt on the ground, his head bowed.

Kagome's eyes zeroed in on Sesshoumaru who knelt unmoving. _Poor Sesshoumaru, _Kagome thought. _It was so unfair. They both spent most of their lives believing that they hated each other and now that they found each other, fate had to take her away from him…but no, it wasn't fate that took Mizuki away from Sesshoumaru…it was me…_

Kagome held her breath. She knew that Sesshoumaru had a rather vindictive nature and that the demon lord would most likely blame her for his wife's demise, but…

Kagome let out her breath and broke away form the group and made her way towards Sesshoumaru. She suddenly felt a hand close on her wrist, stopping her in her tracks.

"Kagome, what do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha whispered softly. "You know he'll blame you even if it's not your fault…"

She shook her head and gently pulled her wrist away from Inuyasha. She gave him a reassuring smile and walked towards Sesshoumaru who did not even look up at the sound of her approach, so absorbed was he in his grief and in his thoughts.

She hesitated before she placed a hand on the youkai's shoulder. Sesshoumaru looked up at her and much to Kagome's surprise, his eyes were as emotionless as ever but she could see, just beneath the surface, the haunted look in his golden orbs. She gave him a sad, mournful smile.

He looked impassively at her then sighed as he stood up. He wanted very much to lash out at the woman who removed her hand from his shoulder and smiled at him. He wanted very much to blame her for Mizuki's death but knew that, no matter how you looked at it, it was neither Kagome nor Kikyou's fault.

Kagome watched him carefully. _He looks colder than ever, _she thought sadly as she watched Sesshoumaru who was staring at the ground, staring at the spot where Mizuki last stood.

"Wh-what's that?" Sango's voice cut through the silence. Everyone looked at the entrance to the palace. A small, white figure was slowly walking towards them, flanked by three other figures, two on the side, on at the back.

"That's Kanna!" Inuyasha said, immediately drawing out his Tessaiga.

"Inuyasha, stop," Kikyou said. "Remember: Naraku is dead. She is free and look who are with her."

Everyone watched as Kanna slowly approached them and, in the moonlight, they could make out the three other figures with her. Bringing up the rear was Hakudoshi, naginata slung over his shoulder. Beside Kanna were Kochou and Asuka both of whom carried little bundles in their arms.

"Kanna has been giving me information about Naraku ever since Hakudoshi was freed," Kikyou said softly.

Kochou and Asuka did not go directly to their mistress, instead, they went to where Kagome and Sesshoumaru were standing.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," Asuka said as she and Kochou held out the little bundles to him.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened infinitesimally as he slowly realized what the little bundles were…

"Oh!" Kagome cried out with surprise as Asuka gently pulled back the covers to reveal the face of an infant girl. Kochou likewise showed Kagome her charge. "Twins!" The miko hanyou didn't know whether this occasion ought to be a happy or a sad one…

By now, everyone gathered round them all. "I forgot about…" Sango said as she gently took the infant girl from Asuka's arms.

"Tsumiko," Asuka said.

"Shigeru," Kochou said, handing Kagome the infant son.

"Sesshoumaru, look," Kagome said, turning to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru took one glance at Mizuki's son, his son, _their _son and promptly turned his gaze away, much to everyone's surprise. No, he could not look at them at the moment. They would only remind him of _her_.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. He was looking at his brother, a frown on his face. Everyone had the same expressions on their faces, the same thoughts and questions on their minds: would Sesshoumaru disregard his own children all because they would remind him too much of the woman he had lost?

Only time would tell.

**SoSoSoSoSoSoSo**

"I can't believe it," Lady Takara said, her eyes wide with shock, as she knelt in front of everyone. They were all seated in the dining hall, kneeling at the table. Kikyou had left earlier, taking Kanna and her two shikigami with her. Kagome had just finished telling the inu youkai of what had happened. "Mizuki…gone." She held her two grandchildren in her arms, her eyes fixed on them.

"It can't be helped," Kagome said, sighing.

"Mizuki died a noble and brave death," Sango said, her eyes downcast. "She sacrificed her life to help us kill Naraku…"

Sesshoumaru glanced at them all and then stood up as they began conversing in hushed voices. Kagome watched him out of the corner of her eye. The demon lord walked towards the open veranda. She thought he would look at the moon, like he always did.

Sesshoumaru took one glance at the skies and then turned his gaze away from the moon.

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

**End**

**SoSoSoSoSoSo**

**A1969: I know, I know, crappy ending, huh? -sigh-I hate it when the story has to end and this being my first fanfic, seeing it end is somewhat…depressing.  
Inuyasha:…**

**Kagome: I don't know what to say…**

**Sesshoumaru:…**

**A1969: anyways, DON'T give me emotion-filled reviews yet, please, since there's going to be a sequel…soon.**

**I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed from the first chapter all the way to the last and even those who just recently started reviewing! You guys are the reason why I update, you know! **


End file.
